LAST
by Silverwing013
Summary: He claimed crazy notions with sane tones, not realizing an insane notion would soon come. After a thousand years, one really isn't expecting to fall in love. The object of this insane notion? Well, she believes the idea of anyone loving her...impossible.
1. Chapter 1

LAST  
"I would normally say hello as well,  
but I must deeply apologize."

LAST  
ONE

Kennedy Malone tested her left contact, blinking rapidly to make sure the contact was secure. After the quick assessment, she stared across the room. A silent flock of darkness twisted and turned in a single converging mob. Keeping her back against the wall, she eyed the activity critically. Mindful all the morbid fascination about the ever stirring flock, she slipped away from view and around to the back door.

Warm humid air greeted the girl and she let out an unheard sigh amidst the overbearing sound of crickets. The air was still, adding to the heat. Kennedy took a momentary look to the evening sky.

"Hope it's a big one," she spoke out loud.

A big storm would be a relief, rain crying hard and the thunder stomping up a huge fuss. The damage left from a storm's rampage would help her secretive childish indulgence. Of course, as her mind would remind her, indulging herself to such would not be beneficial. She had to take full care of them now. Her rationale of years took hold greatly now.

They trusted her as the eldest; Kennedy could not possibly let her younger siblings be worried about her. They were grieving, scared, frantic, worried, in shock, clingy, and a sparking hope of denial. But she knew as she always knew. Their parents had passed on. Everyone must die someday, but this stark well-known fact did not calm emotional beings. She herself had not been an in action emotional being, but carried this emotional being deep inside herself.

Her mother, Donna, had a love-hate relationship with her eldest daughter, Kennedy. She was the only one of all the children not to cry at sight of Santa or the Easter Bunny. Her mother loved her not making a fuss, hated her for not making a fuss like other children. She was the only one not to bellyache about getting candy. She often gave her piece to her siblings. She was perfectly fine just staring out the car window lost in thought. Her mother hated she wasn't paying attention. She was also one not to care about the small stuff, others could go first in line and others could make cliques if they so pleased. Her mother loved that she didn't get sucked inside the drama. She was prone to wander, trusting everyone around her. She knew full well everyone was unique and different, she enjoyed the fact. Her mother hated her trust.

Still, Kennedy's mother meant well. The others were the favored. They made mistakes and had accidents while Kennedy made them all on purpose. At least, according to her mother. Still, Kennedy wished she could hear her mother rant at her once more. She knew she was the output for her mother's emotions in those; they didn't really fall under yelled lectures. She was the only child who listened to all of her mother's stress pour out. The others did not quite understand the rants as stress relievers and yelled back against it the few times it occurred to them.

Her father, Dave, had been much like her. Most of his side of the family was like her. They were close but when there was a conflict, hiding away was often involved. Her father would often take a drive to the Boat, gambling for a few hours before coming back home. The next stewing day after Donna ranted at her husband, he would nail down one single point that killed her whole rant. She would sulk and fight against the point, but in the end things went back to normal. Dave was the silent type for the most part. Strong silent father figure Kennedy loved for his constant presence.

Kennedy became aware of the constant chirps surrounding her. She should go back inside to the silent flock of darkness and the cool air condition. The humidly pressed down on her skin.

She turned about quite suddenly, back pedaling. The strangeness of the young man startled her and she knew from past experience this was bad. Her eyes flickered back to the building. She really should have gone back inside, morbid people or not, that sudden thought had occurred for a reason. Kennedy's eyes flickered back to settle on the young man before her.

Emerald eyes stared right back at her, looking very unusual on his surprised Asian face. His bangs framed his face well, despite the fact it was a notoriously unnatural color. A tailored button down shirt, hung crispy onto his lean frame, the pastel green giving prominence to his inaccurate eye color. Clean white pants were belted high with unspoiled black flip flops on his untanned feet.

"I'd normally say hello, but I fear it isn't something I should be saying right now," she stated.

"I would normally say hello as well, but I must deeply apologize." He stood firm but the pause was stifling in the humid heat of the summer evening. "I am here for the last of the hidden people."

Kennedy turned this odd statement over in her head. "As in Faeries from folklore?"

He frowned slightly, hand gripping his upper thigh and rubbing off the sweat from his palm. "Actually, elementals are the closest word folklore has to properly call them. But yes, faeries. It has misshapen to me to protect the last of the hidden people."

"Misshapen to you?"

"Yes," he answered simply. He took her new silence to rub off the sweat from his other palm. "You are taking this rather well. I could be labeled as crazy by some."

"You're too out of place to be crazy," Kennedy replied. She was far too trusting, but his unique appeal called to her. "Do you need some help in finding the last of the hidden people?"

He blinked at her offer and glanced over to the evening sunset, crickets chirping louder in the background. "I only need to find three more now." The rays of the sun colored the sky with rich colors of the incoming night sky. He kept sight on the setting for a while longer and finally glanced over to the girl as he spoke again.

"Your younger siblings."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

LAST  
Intrigued and amused his mouth  
quirked at the girl's request.  
"My nonstandard security?"

LAST  
TWO

"…And feel free to use the kitchen as you wish."

The youngest girl with the trivial little tour group scowled heavily. Her eldest sister gave her a dangerous look. She merely rolled her eyes to the look, annoyed at the fact they were considering to take the strange foreign guy's offer.

"We can use our own kitchen," she snapped up at him.

His eyes peered down at the youngest and he smiled ruefully. "Yes, you can. I would rather not worry about you living elsewhere Carly. If possible, I hope my kitchen will soon be our kitchen."

"I want no part of you. You're weird," Carly stated simply.

None of the group commented to the girl's statement. Kennedy glanced at her other sister and brother, finding them uncharacteristically silent. It was especially odd for her brother. He was a loud mouth with no filter to the body opening. After years of being shoved aside as outcast, for retarded, for being stupid even though no one knew everything, for horrible teachers shoving him into Special Education classes simply because his attention wavered, for all years of him trying to get his ADHD 'fixed', and all those years of bad pill after bad pill…Michael just wanted himself to be heard.

He always wanted his opinions and facts out there. Not to mention he was one of the worst gossip guys Kennedy had known. Other people listened to what they were interested in and he had definitely found a few hooks to making people see he was there and not to be ignored by them. However, changing to a better school had helped Michael not be so orcastratedfrom his peers. A filter was forming and he was learning how to talk with others much better. Still, Michael being silent was odder than Lynne holding her tongue.

Lynne was naturally shy to others at first, but the relative normal girl. She was certainly mother's favorite. She was the normal teenager, looking forward and dreading to going to college next fall. While Kennedy wore no make up and didn't mind the natural flaws of teen years, Lynne had been the one who had torn her way through a whole shelf of cleansing soaps and some cover over the zits. Lynne held normal interests while Kennedy held massive book reader interests with 'strange' books. Fantasy, mystery, science fiction, other world, graphic novels, and all other strange things caught her attention. However, there was one topic Kennedy had avoided in all her strange interests.

"Everyone's weird Carly. We cannot all be the same. Should we go look at the bedrooms?"

Carly gave a grieving sigh. "I guess. But still…only you're okay to be weird. On anyone else it's…"

"It's what," Kennedy asked the youngest to finish.

"Unnaturally creepy," Michael filled in sharply.

The boy turned and walked away to check out the bedrooms. He would have stamped his way but his new grown height gave him some challenge to fully pull it off. Nine inches in a year would have damaged anyone's physical abilities, he reasoned. He wasn't as tall as his eldest sister (only an inch shorter) but still, at least he didn't look like he was eight-years-old anymore. It had been horrible to be stuck at 4 foot 7 for 3 whole years. But…these were only small matters.

Michael stopped in the middle of the hallway, absentmindedly staring. He didn't want to be here. Sure, it was nice; the foreign man's offer was nothing short of amazing. Kennedy may trust people too easily but he knew his sister. This strange man was someone to trust. If he had met the man a few weeks ago, he would have been fine with Kennedy's new acquaintance.

If it hadn't been for his parents dying, Michael would be perfectly fine with the strange man.

But to listen and take this man's offer was torture. He didn't want to change. Michael wanted to stay home. He didn't even want to think about moving, moving out of the house he had spent a life in. Moving away from the place where he spent hours on end helping his father work the dairy farm. Moving away from creaky stairs and carpeted kitchen. Moving to a place without, well, everything.

If he were to agree for the move and all the change, Michael wanted his parents yelling at him to load up boxes.

"I'm not taking the girly room," Carly grumbled. She passed her older brother with the others following. "Mike can have it."

"I ain't taking the girly room. I'm not taking any room."

"You're staring at it like you want it. Take it if you want it so badly."

Michael scowled and flicked Carly as she marched by him. He didn't want the stupid room. Or any stupid rooms in this house.

"Ow! Mike hit me!" The youngest of the four lay theatrically on the floor, crying and holding her cheek. Michael glowered down at his younger sister, peeved at her snippy tone and attempt to get him into trouble.

"I didn't hit you! And quit faking! Kennedy and Lynne don't fall for it like Mom did!"

Michael abruptly stopped, realizing what he said. Sound froze into silence, even Carly stopping her habitual act to stare at Michael. Lynne helped Carly get off the floor, holding the youngest close as she glared at her brother.

"Quit picking on her Michael. She's five years younger than you. Come on Carly."

"Okay," Carly sniffed out. Lynne and Carly went ahead of the others, Carly dismissing each room with a quick grumble.

"I—I didn't…I wasn't picking on her! You saw Kennedy! I wasn't picking on her and…and besides, Carly's ten years old! She isn't a baby and shouldn't act like she can get away with everything! And I…I…"

Kennedy shook her head at her brother. The Asian standing beside Kennedy shifted, frowning and unsure if he should speak up or do something. The whole matter of the day had been awkward.

"You're such a loser face."

Michael and the foreigner blinked in shock.

"Hey," Michael protested weakly.

Kennedy rolled her bottle green eyes at her only brother. "Really, that's the best you can do?"

"Uh, well…"

"Taking too long shrimp."

"I ain't a shrimp," Michael finally complained. The other man still seemed taken off balance by Kennedy's words, failing to see why the normally level headed girl was persistent in such a…childish argument.

"Sorry loser face, you're shorter than I am."

"So, you're weirder than I am," he finally retaliated.

"Do I care little brother?"

"Don't call me little, bookworm!"

"Loser face," Kennedy said. It seemed to be her favorite thing to call Michael.

"Idiot."

"Retard."

"Outcast," he snapped back with a growing grin.

"Social washout."

"Same to you."

"You're mouth needs a filter."

"You're mouth needs more words."

"I've been making up from my quiet years," Kennedy replied.

"And now it spews out weird nonsense."

"But it makes sense to you, it's not nonsense."

Michael scowled at her point. "Idiot."

"Baka," Kennedy said with flourish.

"Damn you," Michael muttered. "Don't think you beat me."

Kennedy merely smiled at the comment. Emerald eyes blinked at what he had witnessed and relaxed. The eldest child knew exactly how to get her brother to feel better by engaging him with what seemed to be familiar banter. Carly and Lynne used each other to comfort each other from Michael's words, but Kennedy had made sure all of her siblings were okay. Michael turned around to go down the hallway after his other two sisters.

"Make sure you look at the rooms Michael," Kennedy reminded her brother.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kennedy and the bizarre Asian stood and watched the younger ones roam the rooms.

"You really are the eldest," he pointed out. "You keep a good eye out for them."

She didn't voice any opinion to his notice. All of her younger siblings were important to her, years of playing and watching them made her protective. Lynne's first playboy of a boyfriend got the brunt of Kennedy's anger when he broke up with Lynne. Thirteen months together and he told her after the first two months, he realized he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. Eleven months of fake feelings was what Lynne realized she received from him. She was hurt by Blake and Kennedy was pissed.

"You already showed them the normal security, very pointedly making sure they knew the numbers," Kennedy said. "I'm going to very pointedly request you show me _all_ of your nonstandard security."

Intrigued and amused his mouth quirked at the girl's request. "My nonstandard security?"

"Yes. There is no way you would be protecting the last of the hidden people without some power or unnatural way to fight any unwanted visitor. Least to say, you are an abnormal person Shuichi."

He chuckled. "Correct. The entire back and front yard is the front line with all the grass, trees, thorns and all other plant matter. Reaching the house, there are the vines. Check all angles of the house and you'll find a vine hidden for any sneak attack."

He bent down and gently tugged a vine out from between the floor and ceiling. Kennedy nodded at him showing it.

"Plant pots are strategically placed around the house. If anyone is aware of my being here, it is a full out warning to stay away. Either that or they will deliberately skirt around the plant to the edge of the hallway." He motioned to the vine he still held.

"Right into another plant," Kennedy said.

"Correct." Nimble fingers released the vine and the vine dug its way back to its former hiding place. He stood. "The last line of defense would be I."

"You certainly are different Shuichi."

He chuckled and observed the three siblings arguing over the worst rooms. Each room had something dreadfully wrong with it apparently. "Well, I can't say you four are completely normal either."

Kennedy turned away from Shuichi and watched her younger siblings with a yearning face. Shuichi watched the eldest of the four children carefully. She hadn't pried him information about hidden people yet, but he had noticed her sneaking about to look up information. He didn't want to say anything yet, but most of the information she found was incorrect or messed up from years of stories and tales. Just about anywhere was incorrect information on the hidden people. He knew a few of the proper stories, told in confidence by the hidden people's actual protector.

He took his eyes off of the girl beside him.

It wasn't a fact he was going to inform Kennedy of.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

LAST  
Shuichi turned to what Carly had  
said to her brother and asked  
"Why would I lie?"

LAST  
THREE

"Ah, Kennedy. You're back," Shuichi's voice came from the kitchen. Kennedy shut the front door behind her, slipping her work shoes off and hanging her purse up. "Could you set the table for me, I didn't want to interrupt Lynne and Ryan upstairs."

"Yeah," Kennedy replied. She turned around the corner and opened the cabinet, digging out a stack of six plates.

"About Ryan," Shuichi began. "Are you sure his being here this frequently is a good thing?"

Kennedy reached up for the glasses on the second shelf. "No. But Ryan is a good guy and Lynne needs him. She's been very silent so far, you haven't seen her real side yet. Lynne was coddled. She is very much a drama past the shy exterior of when people first met her. And she's very needy socially. Typical girl."

"Hm. How's this look?"

Kennedy strolled over next to Shuichi, peering around him to see the dish. "Looks good, but Michael and Carly may complain over the…foreign nature. As I told you before I left, I should be making the meal."

He turned to look right at her. His unusual emerald eyes stared at her stubborn claim. "You have been making all the meals so far. I can do it. I am," he paused and lowered his voice. "I am the one protecting Lynne, Michael, Carly, and you."

Bristled at the statement, Kennedy shot him a detestable look. He blinked and looked sorry. "I'm the eldest, at least let me take care of _my_ own siblings. I've only been doing that my whole life."

"I'm sorry. I should not have worded it that way or taken charge of making food for them."

"Its fine," Kennedy insisted. She sighed as she saw his rueful face. "You haven't really been able to do anything after setting up the house and security for us. I'm sorry. I should have realized you needed to do something for us. You've been bored."

"Hardly," he said. "I reassure you, I have not been bored. I just like keeping busy."

Kennedy's eyes fell. "And feeling useful. I'll call in Michael and Carly in from outside to eat your foreign dish."

He frowned to himself as the girl left. It wasn't his intention to send the girl's nerves off. She obviously didn't like him taking over and he hadn't been trying to take over. He only wanted to contribute to the chores and to let Kennedy have some free time. Kennedy had nailed it. Shuichi had never been one to sit and be lazy, he enjoyed keeping busy with useful tasks.

Carrying the pot to the center of the table, he realized Kennedy was the same around her siblings. I wonder what she is really like, Shuichi pondered. What did the girl do when not taking care of her younger siblings? Was she outgoing instead of sitting back and watching her family members? Did she enjoy being lazy, watching hours of television?

"I'm not eating it. And there is no milk at the table," Michael complained while fetching the milk out of the fridge. "I am growing and need more milk; my sixteenth birthday is next month, who says this food will help my growth. I'm not eating it."

Shuichi smiled at the younger boy's complaints. The boy would complain about Kennedy's cooking choices as well, but eat more than everyone else. He frowned though. What if the boy really wouldn't eat his foreign dish?

"Get me some of the leftover noodles from last night," Carly told her older brother.

"Get up and get it yourself," Michael replied.

"I'm sitting and you're right next to it."

Shuichi chuckled at the girl's response. Kennedy's voice echoed up the stairs, calling down Lynne and her boyfriend. Michael huffed as his sister came back into the kitchen, pulling the pot of noodles for Carly. Carly held out her plate, Michael scowling but filling it up for her and taking it over to the microwave, heating up Kennedy's cooking from last night. Lynne and Ryan came in, taking seats next to each other.

Kennedy stood off to the side, watching everyone for a moment before sitting stiffly down herself. Shuichi frowned as she glared at the foreign food.

"You did a pretty good job Kennedy," he commented.

Michael glanced up from loading up his plate on the rest of the leftover noodles, surprised. "Kennedy made this? We've never had it before."

"I didn't make it," Kennedy said and Shuichi caught a dejected note to her voice.

"Don't be so modest."

"It better be good then," Michael threatened. He put a couple of scoops onto his plate. Carly fought him for the spoon, trying to get some as well.

Kennedy looked at Shuichi across the table. "Liar," she accused. He only smiled as he caught no malice in the statement.

Lynne nudged Ryan next to her, her boyfriend grinning as he knew what Lynne was thinking. She gave Shuichi an odd look and shook her head. Ryan looked to the Japanese boy eating the foreign food and felt sorry for him. It all the time he had dated Lynne, he had never seen Kennedy show loving interest in anything other than her motherly-type role. He had heard the story from Lynne on what happened to Blake after he dumped Lynne. It was not a high priority on his list to get Kennedy pissed off.

Getting his acceptance into Lynne's family had been mostly if Kennedy approved of him, not the actual parents approval. Lynne held great respect for her older sister. But he agreed with his girlfriend. Kennedy put too much burden on herself. He worried Lynne's favorite sister would someday burst from all the self placed stress. Not to mention he had this faint feeling Kennedy was jealous of her siblings. Why, Ryan couldn't fathom.

Shuichi turned to what Carly had said to her brother and asked "Why would I lie?"

Carly rolled her eyes at the innocent act and ate another bit of her noodles. "Kennedy doesn't make this sort of stuff. Besides, you're weird like Kennedy. Who knows why you would lie?"

Michael snorted. "Kennedy's weird. It's just like her to learn something weird."

"Foreign is weird," Shuichi asked in false hurt.

"Here? Yes," Michael answered shortly.

"Am I weird in Japan then?"

Carly grinned as she realized Michael was trapped and laughed at her older brother. "Idiot."

Michael turned on her. "Don't call me idiot! You're the one who called him weird in the first place!"

Realizing another fight was eminent, Shuichi attempted to intervene. Kennedy shook her head at the Japanese boy; knowing arguments between Michael and Carly were always eminent and not preventable. What was preventable was how far the argument escalated.

Lynne eyed the Japanese man at the end of the table. Weird and strange, but all of Kennedy's friends were. It was a pity Kennedy was so close to R.J. That friendship didn't move anywhere and Kennedy didn't seem to care. They had been voted as cutest couple in high school but were far from it. With Kennedy's trusting nature, everyone generally liked her. Lynne wanted her older sister to have a real relationship; however, for all getting along with Kennedy, no one had ever expressed interest.

Neither had Kennedy, but Lynne knew better. She had read Kennedy's journal after all.

"Just so everyone knows, I am going to be turning sixteen in twenty days," Michael reminded them. "You know, in July…on the—"

"We know stupid," Carly snapped at her brother and thus began a new fight between the pair.

Shuichi drew his hand down his face and watched the argument in silent incredulity. "How do you get them to stop?"

"You don't." Kennedy, Lynne, and Ryan answered the foreign boy's question. In other words, stupid question. The trio of people whom replied smiled at each other. It would hardly be the only stupid question they would expect.

Lynne watched her elder sister's face and wondered how long Kennedy could take Shuichi acting part of head of the household. Whatever reason Shuichi was here for, Kennedy would probably cancel out the reason behind it as so to gain back her motherly role. She looked back over to the Japanese boy's face watching Michael and Carly's argument in wonder. Shame he almost certainly won't be with the Malone siblings much longer.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

LAST  
Shuichi shifted in his seat, eyes  
glancing away from her. "I wish you  
hadn't asked that," he muttered.

LAST  
FOUR

"I've been looking for information on hidden people and everything is contradictory."

Shuichi glanced up to see Kennedy had snuck upon him, standing at his doorway. He had wondered when she would give up on searching and when she would finally admit it.

"Michael and Carly are at school and Lynne has her biology class with the lab up at the college. No one is here, so you're going to tell me exactly what being the last of the hidden people means."

"I was wondering when you would demand the information from me." He smiled sadly.

Kennedy frowned. "Not to say I am thankful for you letting us live here and with a good security to boot, but nothing has happened. And I want to know exactly what is going on here."

Shuichi laughed at Kennedy lightly. "Forget it. You don't have to worry about me taking offense. Sit, please, it may take a while depending on things."

The girl hesitated and then took her seat on the well-made bed. He turned around in his desk chair, so that they were face to face. "Now, what exactly do you want to know about the hidden people?"

Kennedy paused to think over her first question and tucked her combed light brown hair behind her ear. "Well, how are we the last of the hidden people? We have five aunts and uncles on my mother's side and twelve pairs of them on my father's side. And all of our cousins as well."

Shuichi sighed and rubbed his head. "I am afraid I do not know about them. Your parents must have an interesting story behind why they were the last two…despite their children. They were born to those families and grew up with their siblings, correct?"

Kennedy nodded. "Yes. I'll pull out family pictures for you later. No adoptions. My nose is defiantly a Malone nose. Lynne, Michael, and Carly all have more of mom's side of the family, the Scott side."

"It could be a matter of souls," Shuichi said thoughtfully as he glanced at Kennedy's button nose. It was true, her other siblings didn't share the same nose. "In any case, I am still looking into why no one else in your family is one of the hidden people."

"Well, second off then, how did you know I was one of the hidden people? And that I had three younger siblings?"

Shuichi shifted in his seat, eyes glancing away from her. "I wish you hadn't asked that," he muttered. "Don't be worried, it is just the matter of my failing to be here soon enough.

"Normally, when sensing people, there are three very similar energies to be aware of. First, there is normal energy for most. Second, there is spiritual energy for humans tuned in to their power. Very few humans have any. Also, the same spiritual energy for the actual spiritual entities. Spiritual energy can be twisted because reasoning can be flawed various ways, but it is demonic energy that is almost always twisted. It's a different kind of energy due to factors of how life is for demons. That's the basic rundown."

Kennedy nodded her head. "That's normal people; people with spiritual energy, which can be twisted; and demonic energy which are almost always twisted."

"Correct. However, there is no certain energy to tell if one is of the hidden people, it would ruin the point of the name. There is an object to tell who one of the hidden people is. It's…passed down the line of protectors. Generation to generation," he said simply. The unusual emerald eyes told another story however as Shuichi would not look at Kennedy as his fingers tapped on the back of his chair.

Kennedy frowned. "What was the 'it' passed on?

"It is an item that will inform the protector where all the hidden people are. It also tells the protector when one of the hidden people is in danger," he answered simply.

She thought over the last part. "Oh. So it told you my parents died?"

"Yes," he whispered out. His fingers finally stopped tapping and emerald eyes finally looked at Kennedy. "I am sorry."

The pair sat in silence. Shuichi avoided all eye contact with her and Kennedy watched him, his obvious regret upsetting her. "Everyone dies someday. I'm not going to blame you for the inevitable. Could I see it?"

He looked back to Kennedy, blinking surprise from his eyes. She got ticked off at him making dinner but not an ill will toward him when she found out how he knew about her parents dying. If he had been faster… No, no blame. He was on the other side of the world after all. Slowly, Shuichi reached up to his shirt, pulling the pendent hanging around his neck out for the girl to see.

Kennedy took a long look at the pendent, taking in the artfully linked chain down to the relatively simple design of the actual pendent at the end of the chain. The bright silver metal encircled the smooth burgundy gem, both fitting smoothly together as if held tightly on numerous occasions. She sat back, satisfied with her long look.

"I was kind of expecting it to be more…of intricate design."

He smiled. "No, it is rather simple. I'm not sure why it was made that way, but the gem inside is of no known kind. Anywhere."

"What are you? Here I thought it was plants and now it's the gems. I like shiny stuff and all, but I just enjoy making a fuss for personal entertainment. It's got a nice muted shine to it though."

Shuichi chuckled, slipping the pendent back under his shirt. He hadn't expected the girl to joke or find out her version of personal entertainment was of the random sorts. Kennedy half smiled at his laughter, thinking he didn't seem the sort to be knowledgeable about gems. Shuichi didn't seem to care about money. She saw him doing finances but he never spent more time on it than necessary. Perhaps he grew up rich.

"If there is this generation of protectors, why are my siblings and I the last of the hidden people? Wouldn't there be more of us with our energy not being sensed and a protector?"

Shuichi smiled grimly and answered her questions. "One of the protectors of the hidden people betrayed the trust. He hated protecting them as his father had, not to mention several helped out victimized children. The parents of the victimized children were on the opposing side of a war being fought at the time. It was a mere excuse for that protector to go on a killing spree of the hidden people."

Kennedy sat in the silence and pondered over all the information. "How many were there left after that?"

"Believed alive?" Shuichi paused and looked at Kennedy. His lips fell into a crooked smile. "None.

"See, the protector who went on the killing spree had a son. His son fought his father for the right of protecting the hidden people. The damage was already done. Stories of the hidden people became myths and those myths became slivers of nightmares and then disappeared completely from consciousness and unconsciousness. The son worked hard to find and apologize to the hidden people. He found none. This," Shuichi patted at the slight bump under his shirt. "This was passed down to his son. His son found none. And it passed on from him," Shuichi stopped abruptly.

His sudden halt of information caused Kennedy to realize what Shuichi had meant at the funeral. "Misshapen to you. The last protector before you…your father died?"

She received no answer, only a pained look away.

"So what is the whole reason why hidden people had to be protected? Or feared if the idea of them was left in nightmares rather than dreams?"

"Hum, how to begin," he pondered out loud. "Imagine a group of people whose energy you could not sense. You know they are out there, even if you cannot sense them like others. You know they have an innate power to sense danger, giving them an edge in a fight or in running away from you. Besides this innate power, they also have a personal elemental power. They can use the world surrounding you against you and their personal powers trumps any other kind of power in existence. If one began a fire, even another person tied in with the power of fire could not stop it or cause it to grow. It would be under the complete control of one of the hidden people. And you cannot sense them."

Shuichi glanced up; sure that he drove his point home to the eldest Malone. "Fear. Many didn't wish for there to be any of the hidden people. So the protector whom betrayed their trust was very much applauded."

Bottle green eyes blinked at the explanation. Well, it explained why the hidden people hid from the world. "So, it was kind of like America's war on terrorism? People looking for other people and are not sure if they are the right people sometimes? Except hidden people weren't terrorists, right?"

"Terrorists? I guess I was right in your personal entertainment being of random sorts. Where did the comparison to terrorists come from?"

Kennedy scowled. Shuichi burst out into laughter at her face, not holding back his laughter. Puzzled, she stared at him. After a few seconds, he calmed down enough to answer her questions.

"It's a good comparison for the most part and no, they weren't terrorists. Several did enjoy trickery and thought to be terrors, but I doubt they were."

"You are definitely bizarre. Only R.J. somewhat enjoys my head randomly clicking out ideas like that. You've heard my siblings, I'm weird and probably from the fact of being one of the hidden people. Well, at least I'm the only one of us with this so called innate power to sense danger. Exactly what _are_ you?"

Shuichi's smile faded. "Human."

"Sure," Kennedy said unconvinced. "What about your power with the plants?"

His mouth quirked up, as he replied, "A very unique human."

"Everyone is unique. There's a story behind what you are. Now tell me. About hidden people powers, my powers," Kennedy clarified.

Kennedy sat quietly, watching all his little hand movements and listening carefully to his explanations. She interrupted a couple of times to ask for clarification. At the end of his small lecture, Kennedy thought quietly.

"So since no one believes the hidden people to be alive, there's really no reason for you to be here. But still, this is great for you Shuichi. You can leave as soon as one of us comes into our personal power," Kennedy said with a grin. "Isn't that great?"

Shuichi shook his head as the eldest Malone left his room. His drawer shuffled open and emerald eyes glanced down at the few pictures he brought to America. One in particular drew his attention.

"Not really," he muttered to himself. The picture disappeared back inside the drawer.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

LAST  
"How unexpectedly…Hiei of you."  
Kennedy stormed from the room.  
Cocking his head at the argument,  
Hiei spoke. "I resent that."

LAST  
FIVE

Loud huffing woke Shuichi from his sleep. Sitting up quickly, he jumped out of his bed to find a familiar person standing just inside the window. He spoke in a loud and surprised undertone. "Hiei!"

"What the _hell_…of a barrier do you…have up fox?"

Confused, he frowned deeply. "I certainly have my plants set up well, but I don't like using wards Hiei. There shouldn't be any barrier."

"Well, there fucking is one," Hiei snapped in a low voice. "Koenma hasn't been able…to trace your communicator or…find you at all. Orders me to find you…and even I…couldn't locate you…I had to drop into deep…meditation with the evil eye…to even find out you were…outside of Japan."

"Hiei, are you all right? Your breath is coming out heavy."

This Hiei character shot Shuichi a dirty look at the question. "That would be…the barrier. The strong wind…seems to only be…affecting air entering into…my lungs. Very…damp heavy."

Shuichi reached up and felt the pendent under his shirt. "I'm sorry Hiei. There is a chance it is mine I suppose."

Hiei growled. "Bastard! Take it…off of me!"

Shuichi's eyes widened as Hiei charged forward, despite the curious barrier. Hiei slipped, falling face forward comically. In midair, his body flopped around, back slamming to the floor, and appeared to be pinned to the floor.

"Oh good. The marbles worked," spoke up a new voice in English. "Don't dare attack Shuichi you Hiei person. Wait…it didn't break his back did it?"

Shuichi sighed and switched over to English. "When did you wake up Kennedy?"

Kennedy Malone stood up from behind the desk, looking curiously to the darkly clothed person on the ground. "Uh, a few minutes ago. Woke up and had a really bad feeling so I went around checking rooms."

"While I trust those feelings, Hiei is nothing to worry about," Shuichi said. "I apologize deeply Hiei. There is a larger chance the barrier you ran into was Kennedy's. Hum," he said thoughtfully as he looked to Kennedy.

She seemed more concerned on the stranger on the floor though. "Is he a friend of yours Shuichi?"

"Friend," Hiei asked in clear English with high resentment. "I think…not! Argh!"

Shuichi chuckled at Hiei's denial, not surprised at the sudden bought of English. Kennedy looked down at Hiei and freaked out. "He didn't really break his back did he? He can't get up!"

"I didn't…break…my back!"

Shuichi watched with some amusement as Kennedy then offered to help Hiei up. He barked a laugh out loud. "It seems we have Hiei to thank for getting your personal power jump started. The barrier," he noted. Shuichi leaned over Hiei to glance at the wrists. "Water. There's a thin strip of water holding you there Hiei."

"Quit sounding so damn amused!"

"Water," Kennedy muttered. "Figures with the way I enjoy storms."

"And the creek back behind the house," Shuichi reminded her with a smile.

Kennedy snorted. "Never will let me live that down, will you?"

Finally detached from the ground, Hiei moved back away from the two chatting and shook his head. "Really Kurama, you have another human acquaintance tying you to this world?"

Shuichi froze at the question and Kennedy glanced at him questionably. He shook his head at the girl. Kennedy turned her eyes to the impromptu visitor. "Well, uh, hello Hiei," she greeted. "I'm sorry about that with the water. I didn't realize it was me."

"Obvious you stupid human," Hiei scoffed.

"And, uh, about that…the human part… I'm not human." Kennedy glanced away and directed her next words to the blank wall. "He is a friend, right? He's not…"

Shuichi bit his lip, looking at Hiei, but did not answer Kennedy's question. He didn't know. "That is why I am here Hiei," he spoke to the other instead. "I am here to protect them."

"Them? There's more? How pitiful."

"Pitiful," Kennedy snapped out, anger clear. Shuichi reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kennedy, rude as Hiei may be, he is a friend of mine. And he understands the idea of protecting one's siblings," Shuichi sent Hiei a cold look.

Sullen at the look, Hiei sat on the windowsill. "Fine. I don't understand why you have to be here fox, but fine. Just make sure you keep in contact with Koenma, since he can't reach you."

"I," Shuichi's voice broke. "I don't think I can."

Kennedy glanced between the pair. If her and her siblings were some form of the hidden people, the contact with Koenma could be their fault. Hiding. Hell, she had no idea who this Koenma was. But if they were naturally hidden from him, he probably was not a good thing. At least for Kennedy and her siblings. Shuichi had already informed her that the ability to sense danger was innate and permanent. He had not heard of one of the hidden people without this inborn power. Their personal power flowed easily but could be controlled.

"You don't _think_ you can? Kurama, you're still on probation, not to mention outside of Japan, with the fact Koenma can't reach you," Hiei's voice rose.

"Koenma's a fucking bastard," Kennedy interrupted Hiei loudly.

Both boys looked to her with raised eyebrows and shock. Hiei's face went red, unlike Shuichi's sudden paleness. "Kennedy," Shuichi began, but didn't know what to say after her name.

"There's a reason he can't contact us and I'm not going to put my siblings in danger! Shuichi isn't allowed to contact Koenma because things like that can be traced! I've banned it! We don't want to be found or traced; Shuichi has adhered to these rules. Besides, he doesn't need to inform Koenma anything. He's here to get an education as far away from Koenma and his underlings—like you. I'm not going to let you barge in and give him crap for shit you don't know!"

"Hiei don't—"

"Then enlighten me bitch! Because you sure as hell are lying!"

"Hiei, leave Kennedy alone. Kennedy, please do not do that again. What got into you?"

Her eyes lowered. "I…I just found my personal power today," her voice cracked. "And whatever the hell you are Shuichi, you've had your plants longer. Even though they had no idea, we're all thankful for you being here. And I've…I've gotten used to your help in protecting them!"

The unusual emerald eyes softened from the former exasperation.

"I told you Kennedy. I came here to protect all of you. I think you've been taking care of them for far too long by yourself, even before your parents passed on."

"Shut up! They're my siblings, not yours!" Kennedy's eyes glared fiercely at Shuichi. "I take care of them and I help them! When I can use my personal power, you are unneeded and should leave!"

Shuichi glanced at the girl and then nodded in understanding. "Yes, you do. Have you ever accepted any help for yourself and not for your siblings or others?"

Kennedy huffed, breathing quickly and kept her eyes on Shuichi, glare deepening. Shuichi chuckled.

"How unexpectedly…Hiei of you."

Kennedy stormed from the room. Cocking his head at the argument, Hiei spoke. "I resent that."

Shuichi shook his head. "Of course you do Hiei. What else is there?"

"Hn. You better have some was to contact Koenma fox. I don't fancy bringing you in for breaking probation. He wants to talk to you about Kuronue."

"Why?" He snapped his head to look to Hiei, question sharp.

"A pair of tangled souls entered Spirit World last month, messed up enough that when the faerie girl attempted to mend them, they both reacted. Wind destroying the West side of Spirit World, earth upturning the ground below. No known kind of energy caused it and it became apparent to Koenma that it was a pair of the mythical hidden people."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "The point of Koenma's simple talk being he wants Kuronue's pendent."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I figured you would know what tied the two together. What's the importance of your old partner's trinket when talking about the old stories of hidden people?"

Emerald eyes saddened.

"A demon was bestowed with a gift from the hidden people generations upon generations ago. He was the only one known to be trusted with such a gift by the hidden people. The gift let the demon know who one of the hidden people was and when one was in danger. There was a great sense of trust and he was resolute about protecting the hidden people. The gift passed down, father to son and to the son's son. Kuronue was the last descendant of the demon, no son to pass on the gift to. Not that it mattered with his grandfather, father, and himself. His grandfather searched and destroyed most of the hidden people. The trust was broken after that massacre."

Hiei frowned. "So in other words, without that trust, the pendent is now useless?"

Shuichi turned away from Hiei. "I wish I could answer no. The trust has been reinstated with a new line of protectors."

The darkly clothed demon stared pensively at the other. "It's you, isn't it? Is that why you're here? For that human who says she's nonhuman and her siblings?"

Shuichi didn't answer.

"Why are you here Hiei?"

"What do you mean? I told you why," Hiei snapped.

The red hair shook. "The hidden people have an innate power they can't control, it hides them from danger. Gives them an instinctual knowing of when something is undeniably wrong. Kennedy wouldn't have woken up for you just giving me a visit. There is a danger to you being here."

"Perceptive," Hiei said with slight irritation. "Don't worry, I'll lie. I doubt my lie will be questioned."

"Hiei, don't lie to me."

He drew away at the promise veiled behind the sharp emerald eyes. "I won't. Mukuro overheard. She ordered to kill them. Consider it a favor fox."

"Mukuro," he thought out loud. His eyes wandered behind Hiei and then snapped back to Hiei's face. "I'm not going to consider it a favor Hiei. I'm going to consider it a vow."

"Hn. Think what you like."

Shuichi smiled a sure smile. "How is Yukina these days?"

"…"

"I do hope she is well. She's such a sweet little sister."

"Fine," Hiei snapped out. "Fine. Vow."

"Now, this is interesting Hiei. Which one is it? You wish to help a friend with protecting people? Is it seeing Kennedy's strong inclination to protect her younger siblings? What Yukina would think of you if you _did_ do something? Or is it a mix of all three? Tell me, which one is it."

"Don't be so entertained fox," Hiei snapped.

Shuichi smiled. "You should give your reason; otherwise Kennedy may not be so kind."

Hiei frowned.

"She's been standing behind you since you said the words 'kill them'. And has a nice stash of water too."

Hiei's eyes widened and rolled back to try to see the girl. "When did—"

"I suggest you fucking follow Shuichi's kind request," Kennedy hissed sharply into his ear. "You run, and my innate nature to hide has been proven to track bastards who hurt or are a high danger to my siblings. You run, my innate nature will not allow you to sense me coming. At all."

Hiei looked back to Shuichi for some sort of help or assurance. Shuichi grinned, highly entertained.

"Oh come Hiei, you should know I exceedingly favor threats after all our time fighting together. And I've heard what she did with the last guy who deeply hurt her sister." He raised an amused eyebrow. "I must say…it is far more appealing to see what Kennedy will do rather than help you out Hiei."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

LAST  
Shuichi's face had  
reddened by this point.  
"Neither!"

LAST  
SIX

"Oh, high fashion or gay man?"

Kennedy sighed as her friend Robyn abruptly changed the conversation. Robyn had the habit of doing that, especially around guys. She also was the friend of Kennedy's who loved the idea of dating an African American…only so that she could say 'Blackman and Robyn' as part of introductions to others.

"Where?"

"Mmm." Robyn swallowed her Mountain Dew down and then nodded her head. Her bright azure eyes were clearly looking directly across the Student Activity Center, or called the Sac much to one of the college professor's dislike. Robyn's pale skin accentuated her bright eyes to her personality of ever laughing excitement. Especially at times like this with her azure eyes trained on the recent captured interest. "Over there."

Squinting, Kennedy looked across the crowd of people eating at the college's café. Perhaps she should get her contacts checked out soon. Where was Robyn looking? There was Chris, who waved at her; Kennedy smiled back at the brown curly haired tech and anime geek. She nodded her head to the red-tinged, bushy bearded Jesse, a future English teacher, who stood beside Chris in his suit and tie. But where was Robyn looking?

"Hey Ken," Chris yelled out. "He wanted you."

Frowning, Kennedy then blinked as she realized who Robyn was talking about. She started laughing. Shuichi was the guy under Robyn's question on being gay. "Hey Shuichi," Kennedy laughed out. Getting her breath back, she looked curiously at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Lynne's car broke down, so I drove her up here," he explained. "Is there any way you can leave early and pick up Michael and Carly from school?"

Kennedy pondered this over. "I should be able to get there 15 minutes after school lets out. I'll call and inform their teachers."

A frown marred Shuichi's face, unusual emerald eyes dimming at the small problem. "Still, I did want to help out with things and go over those moves with them. That and you're permitting me to do it."

"They do like kicking at that pad you attach to your arm. It's not like you can help Lynne's car breaking down. You can have fun with them when her car's fixed again. Any ideas of what to do with Lynne yet?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No."

He didn't want to tell Kennedy that Lynne had spotted the early morning training sessions. Lynne was very adamantly demanding him to let her join the early morning sessions. Shuichi denied it, pointing out Kennedy was…different. Knowing what he was referring to, the blonde haired Malone sister had burst out of her previous shy shell around him and vocally butchered him. It seemed Lynne highly respected Kennedy and enjoyed doing the same activities with her elder sister.

Softball, volleyball, and track had been all the activities the pair had done together in the past. High school was over though and Lynne admitted to Shuichi she regretted competing with Kennedy in those sports instead of collaborating forces. Track seemed to be Lynne's one sport she excelled over Kennedy. He had been thinking about going out for jogs with Lynne, but then he wanted Kennedy to be there for that. The two elder sisters had been far closer than he perceived they were now.

"Well, Robyn, you did have a question to be answered," Kennedy reminded her female friend.

Robyn grinned, her azure eyes snapped over to Shuichi, lighting up her pale skin in excitement once more. "Oh yes! So, Shuichi, is it high fashion or gay man?"

Shuichi blinked. "Pardon? What and who is that question directed at?"

"You."

Staring at Robyn's grinning face, awaiting her answer, Shuichi opened his mouth. And then closed it. Opened it again and sputtered. Chris laughed at the Japanese boy, Jesse shaking his head but still grinning at Robyn, and Kennedy nodded her head at Shuichi.

"Go ahead Shuichi, they won't judge you. For if you are gay, I can vouch you are no Aaron," Kennedy said with a smirk.

"Gods, Aaron. Fucking crazy," Chris spoke right away at the mention of Aaron.

Jesse nodded with Chris. "Damn straight. Well, damn gay. Brining all those random guys back to the apartment…he's a one night stand who enjoys telling the tales."

"And not even hiding the fact that is what they are doing in his room. The noise," Chris complained loudly in agreement with Jesse.

Shuichi's face had reddened by this point. "Neither!"

"Better not let Aaron see you man," Jesse suggested. "You really don't seem the type to be high fashion, so everyone here is going to think gay. He's already hit on my brother," Jesse muttered. Chris snickered from beside Jesse at the comment. Jesse was very high in the Catholic faith and claimed tolerance because of his younger brother Josh. It was among several friends' beliefs that Jesse really was not tolerable of gays, but only tolerable of his brother.

"I'm not either," Shuichi protested. "My hair is naturally this color, same with my eyes. I cannot change my genetics. As for my clothes, these are ones my mother picked out and I do like the style. But contrary to what my friends think, I just throw the style on without thinking about it. Kennedy," he complained to the girl. "Back me up. You've seen what I throw on in the morning."

"Mmm, too true. Lynne's amazed you come out without your shirt on backwards some mornings."

Shuichi frowned. "I said back me up, not humiliate me. I get enough of this back home. What is for food here?"

Kennedy rambled off some of the better fast food choices, tied in with the subs and salad choices. He nodded and weaved his way through the crowd.

"He's living with you D?"

Blinking at the nickname, Kennedy turned to face Robyn. "Well, actually, we're living with him. He offered us the living space this summer."

Robyn frowned along with Chris and Jesse. "Wait, I know you and your mom don't see eye to eye, but all four of you moved out?"

"Well," Kennedy began. "We were all on the verge of being kicked out. But not by my parents."

The three glanced at each other as Shuichi walked back up to the group, holding his order in his hand. "Kennedy, quit skirting around it. You're awful at allowing anyone to help, aren't you?" He shook his head. "It's easier to bear if you tell someone. It won't degrade how people look at you. It's not a weakness to let out emotions. Trust me. I know."

"You know," Kennedy snapped out. "Yet you hardly mention your problems. Don't think I haven't picked up on the mentions to your mother becoming more frequent. You miss her, don't you?"

Shuichi bit his lip and frowned in deliberation. "You are too observant Kennedy. What makes you think I'd bring up that subject to you on missing my mother? You certainly haven't brought that topic up to me or anyone else…with missing your mother. And I am not in a position to complain. It was my choice to do what I have and I knew the benefits and consequences for it. With your parents, it was hardly your choice. You are in the position to complain. Yet you have not yet. I have to admit, I'm frustrated by it."

Why did Shuichi push all those tediously hidden buttons? It was infuriating. The Japanese boy did not do it often, but when it did, Kennedy lost her typical manners around people. She hated him in these moments, she really did. First with the dinner, then with him bringing up she needed to accept help, and now this. She didn't want people to worry or give her pitiful looks. Kennedy could handle it. She always had.

"Your order just got called. Go on, get it." Kennedy glared at Shuichi and mentally dared him to object.

Shuichi shook his head at her. "Yes, I miss her. She is reason why I have patience. You will think it over, won't you Kennedy?"

"Weirdest guy ever," Robyn said as he left to pick up his food in the café.

"Yes, but I hate it when he points out something I know to be true but can't do," Kennedy sighed. "He means to be helpful but I don't always like taking the help. I can't do anything about it. It's maddening, really."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Jesse went to munching at his fries and Robyn to her Mountain Dew. Chris looked over to Shuichi, who was currently thanking the counter girl for his meal before starting the walk back over. A guy who admitted to being frustrated by a girl's actions, yet still returned back to the girl? This guy was definitely not gay. Chris looked back to Kennedy, knowing she never admitted to anything bothering her.

"Did anyone look up the new google Chrome I mentioned a few—"

"My parents died this summer," Kennedy's statement cut through Chris's words.

Startled by the admission, Jesse and Robyn's faces fell and they immediately began offering Kennedy the usual things in these situations. Chris was the only one to notice Shuichi giving Kennedy a lenient and softhearted smile. Kennedy was too busy being squeezed by Jesse and Robyn to notice it. Chris turned his head away from Shuichi's direction and joined the hug fest.

Chris wasn't going to complain about this. It was about time his favorite underclassman opened up more emotionally to others. Kennedy would smile and talk for hours but never a word of what she felt. This was beneficial if anything would come of her relationship with Shuichi.

Especially was encouraging with Kennedy suppressing her feelings about her parents' deaths…for at least four months.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

LAST  
The idea of there being such a  
person as Shuichi scared Kennedy.

LAST  
SEVEN

Kennedy was not absolutely positive over this matter, but she was pretty certain.

Shuichi was a horrible seeker.

From her hiding spot, Kennedy stuck her tongue out at the unusual red hair facing her. As though sensing something, the red hair turned about to reveal sharp emerald eyes. She held her breath but his head continued turned to look back up the stairs. Even Kennedy could hear a distinct 'thump' and Carly hissing rudely at somebody. Most presumably, Michael. He always attempted changing hiding spots to confuse people. It would be Michael's luck to run into Carly's hiding spot.

Shuichi shook his head. "Too easy. At least Lynne is the unexpected challenge, but I already found her..." His voice trailed off and his hand absently trailed up to clutch his shirt, at the pendent Kennedy knew was there. He wasn't going to cheat and use that to help him, was he? The hand fell back down.

He frowned as his head turned to view the entire basement. "The games no fun when I cannot manage to find the winner. The jewel among the traps," he muttered to himself while glancing across the room. "Did she leave no hint of where she is? No footprints on the dusty floor, no item out of arrangement, everything is where it should be. But for someone our size to find a hiding spot large enough, it's worth the challenge."

The girl hiding from the current seeker laughed within the depths of her mind. Shuichi had at least been warned before the game began that Kennedy was the more difficult one to find. It wasn't difficult to hide from people. People tended to assume and forget, but Kennedy had an eye for details. Even when not playing Hide and Go Seek, it had never been difficult for her to hide away from the majority of people. Of course, that Chris had an eye for details...specifically around girls. He noticed. Despite her loudness on campus, he noticed fairly quickly that she was a shy girl.

Kennedy had developed a bit of a crush onto Chris since he noticed. She may have been stunned at someone seeing her for what she hid, but it gave her a great respect of Chris. There was at least one person in her lifetime that cared enough to see past assumptions and not forget about her, one who saw her. Like all of her crushes however, Chris, the guy who noticed, paled in comparison to R.J.

And he was the one she KNEW she could never reveal feelings around. Kennedy KNEW R.J. and there was no possible way that boy would ever come to see her as more than a friend. There was no way Kennedy would make it more, she felt no need. A crush was a crush and she was one girl who knew a crush than to hark upon a boy with a one-sided love. She was one girl who knew nothing else of the heart rather than a crush.

Shuichi, this foreign boy from across an entire ocean, was most certainly a foreign concept and person to Kennedy. He not only noted points of her most others did not see, much like Chris, but he also prompted her to take down all her walls and scream at his bloody ignorance about it all. The idea of there being such a person as Shuichi scared Kennedy. He was calm, focused, polite, understanding and yet so intent on protecting HER siblings and HYPOCRITICAL!

How dare he calmly point out her walls when she could so plainly see his?!

He didn't even fit inside a category. Stupid foreigner.

The eldest of the Malones stood in her hiding spot, silently seething at the seeker. It wasn't even like he was needed anymore. Kennedy had picked up enough basics that Shuichi could show her, practicing to the point she could kill the minor demons about the house, getting to them before Shuichi could play protector.

Shuichi finally seemed to give up and made his way back up the stairs. "I'm coming up," he called. There was a loud 'thump' and 'slam' before loud footsteps pounded from upstairs; Michael, attempting to find a new hiding spot. Kennedy leaned her head forward slightly to see Shuichi disappear onto the first floor of the house.

Odd, she had thought he'd search for her longer than that. The mystery of her hiding spot would remain mystery. Fingers stopped as Kennedy suddenly halted of leaving her spot. No denying she liked Shuichi, if one removed him over taking her sisterly duties, but why had she not removed him yet? She was killing the minor demons after all. Shuichi should be in Japan, with his mother. His mother.

Her mother.

Bottle green eyes snapped shut as Kennedy flinched from the memory. Those biting words, always biting, chomping; words clamped onto her so tightly for so long Kennedy had almost forgotten the pain there. "I loved her," Kennedy whispered. There she sat, half out of hiding as the whisper failed…

Round splotches fell to the ground and faded into thick dust.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE I WAS!"

Michael's voice screeched into the upper register at the proclamation. Carly's voice joined in the noise, while Lynne 'politely' yelled at both of the two to 'be quiet'. Forcing a smile on, imagining how well Shuichi was taking Lynne's personality past the shy exterior, Kennedy fully left her hiding spot. The view upstairs was hardly disappointing.

"Hey," Kennedy greeted.

Shuichi turned thankfully, relief in his emerald eyes as he saw the eldest Malone. "Kennedy. Even you came out of hiding with…_this_," he gestured back to the younger Malones.

They were all arguing, not just Michael and Carly, but Lynne was vehemently screaming her voice in there too. Carly, young as she was, had a most entertaining language when she got flustered and angry. Words streaming from her mouth were words every adult pretended no child spoke out loud. However, Carly had picked up this entertaining language from years of family life on a dairy farm. Spoken lightly, at least in this situation, Michael and Lynne were _very_ bad role models to Carly.

To Shuichi, Kennedy smiled.

"You know Shuichi, I wish I had a camera."

Shuichi blinked, his relief replaced with suspicion. A camera? Although he feared he was only setting himself up, Shuichi opened his mouth. "Why," he asked slowly.

"Because your face was the picture perfect version of utmost horror, dread, and near splutter out, burst your guts laughter."

The girl laughed at her words. Shuichi sighed and resigned himself to acknowledging nothing would be done on the language of the younger Malones. "I figured it was some sort of set up. Still…" The word hung in the air and Kennedy stifled her laughter to politely listen. "It's good to see you laughing here at home. It's the first you've done so and I do like your laugh." He eyed the girl as he noted how her former relaxation around him disappeared as quickly as he said that statement. "Had you not noticed?"

"What," Kennedy snapped sharply. "That I cackle? I already know."

Shuichi frowned. She thought he was mocking her laughter? "Cackle? No, no. I was speaking on you laughing at home, but…I hear no cackle. I only meant—"

His voice caught on itself as Kennedy looked straight at him for his answer. "The way you tilt your head back, laughing in earnest, not faking the emotion like some do… It's good to hear you laugh…you do tend to pent up your feelings rather than talk…so it's very nice to hear you laugh."

Perplexed and not sure of what Shuichi meant by his words, Kennedy furrowed her eye brows in thought over the words.

"I just like your laugh. Cackle, no. Perhaps…yes, it's spirited and pleasing to hear. You will be allowing that laugh to be heard more often, right?"

His emerald eyes became painful to look at, so filled with hope. Kennedy tucked her light brown hair half behind her ear and fixed her eyes on her younger siblings.

"I'll go make dinner," she said absently. Shuichi's question went unanswered.

Lips frowned as he watched her go. "Ah, right. It didn't necessarily demand an answer, did it? However, it was an odd question… And an odd question to expect a reply to."

Shutting his eyes, Shuichi absently reached up and clutched the pendent under his shirt.

The steady bellows of curses and colorful language reached Shuichi's ears, but he smiled.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

LAST  
"Kennedy, I didn't mean to—"  
"Don't fucking talk to me."

LAST  
EIGHT

"Good. Nice flow. Make sure you don't become too predictable in your movements though. Let's head back inside."

"Uh huh, sure. Could I make the suggestion of music to help change the pattern in the way I flow?"

Shuichi paused on picking up his water bottle, brief surprise on his face. He took the moment to tip the remainder of water down his throat. Twisting it shut, he spoke. "Yes. I don't see why I didn't think of that before. It would certainly help change pace."

Kennedy absently tossed her own water bottle back and forth, playing with the water left inside. Shuichi took the moment to watch the girl. Even though the girl did have water flowing easily about her, the water did nothing to relax her. She held the constant air of being on guard and never snuck upon; no matter how often Michael tried. Even now, absently, she constantly modified the flow of water. He smiled softly. It was one of Kennedy's traits he often enjoyed being around. It was more endearing than annoying.

Kennedy was highly independent, adamantly refusing the help of anyone. It took all through June, July, August, and September before she had given the slightest trust after her huge risk to accept his housing offer. For the last month, Shuichi had enjoyed the privileges of carting Michael and Carly to and from school as well as training them. Kennedy didn't call it training, she called it messing around.

He did not deny that her trust affected him.

And for him to hear her laughter at home—relaxed enough to finally do so—even if her laughter had only happened once since the first one, a week ago. Kennedy had clamped the laughter down when he noticed.

Hiei was correct on his first visit, although Shuichi did not realize it then. Another human acquaintance did tie him to this world. Love was such an overused and general term; he didn't want to say he was in love with Kennedy. The term did not fit the situation. He did feel close to her and wished to be closer. Be treated equally and not as a person taking over her role in her family, gaining her trust, and aiding her to accept help from others.

"Hey."

At the sound of Kennedy's voice, Shuichi snapped his thoughts into attention. He shifted his foot, and fixed the washed out grass. "Yes?"

Kennedy fiddled with her water bottle. "Not that I mean to be rude, but when are you leaving?"

Emerald eyes blinked and he frowned. "I don't mean to be leaving. As I said from the start, I came here to protect the hidden people." He protected them, showing a few of the smaller demons he captured to Kennedy, so the eldest could see some of what he was protecting them from everyday. However, there had been a lack of minor demons about lately. Rumor had probably circulated around by this point, it only expected there would be a drop in activity.

"I'll give it to you that you did help me," Kennedy hedged out. Shuichi focused on the girl, dreading the 'but' he could hear coming. "However," she paused and fully turned to face him. Close enough to a 'but'. "Water flows smoothly and I am perfectly capable to protect my own siblings. There is no reason for you to be here anymore. Go home."

"No."

"You've got a loving mother back there waiting for you! You miss her and we can get along fine without you!"

He pulled back, aware this was the first time he had seen Kennedy pissed. The occurrence, according to her younger siblings, was a rare event. Kennedy's cheeks were flushed red, bottle green depths promising danger like the glare of a pit bull, the girl's easy control of water was causing some interesting things inside her water bottle. It was then the younger Malone siblings' whispered stories about how Kennedy dealt with Blake, Lynne's old boyfriend, came to full awareness. Despite his unfamiliarity with dealing with a pissed Kennedy, Shuichi stood straight and glared at her.

"You're going to accept my help, Kennedy! I informed you months ago that I came here to protect you! You understood it then, understand it now!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw clenched shut. Kennedy gripped at her water bottle, the water exploding from the plastic. Yet she still stood, silent, her bottle green eyes dark and cold.

"It was my choice and you are not going to change my decision," he calmly explained. "Is this even really about my being here or the fact I do have a mother to return to?"

Kennedy clenched her jaw farther, eyes narrowing at the question proposed to her.

"This is why I get so frustrated with your independence," he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not beneficial if you don't allow yourself to openly feel any emotions."

Too late, he realized he said the wrong thing to the girl. Her face completely fell, jaw quivering. Shuichi hadn't been planning this of Kennedy. He was attempting to get the girl to understand his choice was unwavering in protecting all of them. Kuronue's old passed down stories stuck well in his head and he knew not everyone would see the hidden people in a positive light. He felt like he owed Kuronue to protect them, the misshapen duty that fell to him. It was more than just a misshapen duty now. She didn't know that. He had taken his frustrations out onto Kennedy.

"Kennedy, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't fucking talk to me." Kennedy's naturally deep voice took on such coldness, that Shuichi snapped his mouth shut. "Don't you dare utter another syllable. I cannot handle it. I would rather not lose control. You don't fucking talk to me."

With that, Kennedy stormed her way to the house. Shuichi winced as the door slammed shut, lock sounding soon after. Sighing, he gathered up his things and wondered how his words hurt her so horribly. It obviously upset the girl, but why the extreme reaction? She already was aware he frowned at her lack of release on emotions. Shuichi sighed again. That girl. Damn that girl. No…it wasn't in him to damn her.

Knock. Knock. "Could someone let me in?"

Shuichi waited as Lynne answered the knock and smiled at being let back in. However, the second eldest girl made no movement to do so. "What did you do to Kennedy?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly.

"She's _**pissed**_," Lynne stressed angrily. "You don't upset anyone that horribly without knowing how. I highly doubt Kennedy is going to continue to put up with your 'fathering' us any more now. I'm surprised she didn't do so the minute she killed one of those weird animals you normally kill. What did you do?"

Kennedy, Shuichi thought her name in shock, had been killing the minor demons? Lynne was right; Kennedy was very insistent on protecting her own siblings. Somehow, he'd been allowed out of Kennedy's fierce need to protect the Malone siblings. For whatever reason, Kennedy placed some grace on him, not demanding he leave the minute she killed a minor demon. Shuichi wasn't about to ruin any little piece of elder's graces. He was here to protect the last of the hidden people.

He thought over the question. "Well, I was venting my frustration out but it was nothing she has not heard from me. It was how I dislike her not allowing herself to freely express her emotions."

Lynne's face flashed with horror and then anger once more. "Idiot," she snipped at him. With that single word of intelligence, she left. Shuichi sighed. Obviously, there was something he did not know dealing with Kennedy's past. He had transgressed an invisible line.

The front door whipped open, neatly smashing inches from his face. Startled, he watched Kennedy freeze the door shut. He blinked. What was the girl planning on doing? Talking or taking out anger upon him? He knew how dangerous her form of retaliation became when dealing with her siblings, prime example of Blake. What he was not aware of was the potential danger of retaliation tied in with her feelings, not her siblings' feelings.

Kennedy's attention did not fall to him and fear fell onto his own face as he realized why. Hiei's energy was coming for the house.

"Potential threat," Kennedy spoke. "Perhaps not now, but potential. I am going to prove openly to you that I am perfectly capable of protecting my siblings."

"Hiei is not one to be defeated easily," Shuichi started.

"Then I'll kill him," Kennedy snapped. "Your friend killed by me, by someone the stories say you should fear anyway. Your feelings of duty or empathy killed as well. No reason to stay here. You should be far away."

Blearily, he watched as Kennedy launched into battle with Hiei and held her ground. Hiei sent a confused glance to Shuichi, only earning a face full of water. Sputtering, Hiei continued the fight but Shuichi ignored it on the knowledge Hiei was holding back on maiming or killing Kennedy. "You should be far away." Why did that sound more like "you shouldn't be this close" to his ears? He had mentioned her lack of showing emotions earlier tied in with her mother. Too close? He had his role among the four siblings and Ryan, who was pretty much Malone family. Too close?

He had barely started getting close to Kennedy, getting on equal grounds. Then she finally admitted to her friends about her parents dying…after he prompted her. She trusted him with driving her siblings around and "messing around" with them. He had just started up Lynne's running program. Teasing her around the house to earn laughs out of her, even if he only had one earned laugh, it was found to be fun to tease Kennedy as she would find was to retort his teasing remarks. He had not realized Kennedy feared being too close. He should have realized. Was it possible he was too close?

"Kennedy! Stop this; you've made your point! I will make a visit back home."

Kennedy jolted, the water hovering about her as Hiei sent small flames at the water, making steam blow away. The water slowly evaporated. Kennedy paused and turned her eyes wide with hope.

"Really?"

"Yes. Hiei, put your weapon away please. She's not going to do anything rash."

Kennedy's face flashed. "I'm anything but rash. I was proving my point. I can protect my own siblings."

"Stubborn," Shuichi commented. "I will make the visit home, but I will be coming back. You're allowed to get close to people Kennedy."

Kennedy shook her head. "You think I don't realize that. I do. However, I cannot allow people to get close to me."

"You're right fox as much as I resent the fact. She is far too much like me. However, her observations and decisions remind me of you. It's disgusting," Hiei shook his head.

Shuichi sighed, rubbing at his neck. "Are you fine now Kennedy?"

Hiei chuckled darkly. "Typical female. Completely changing their mindsets. You _don't_ want to know the plots of revenge going through her head Kurama. It's highly focused, more focused than anyone's mind I've read before."

A slap of water hit Hiei's face. "I suggest staying out of my mind."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Wish for me to say what your mindset changed off of? I daresay he would be thrilled at it." Disgust flew heavily from Hiei's mouth.

"Kennedy? Are you…?"

The girl played with a stream of water between her fingers. "My mother always vented her feelings onto me. It is why I hate them. You venting at me, reminded me of my mother."

"Feelings aren't only negative. I didn't realize how your mother treated you, I'm sorry."

"I know." Kennedy stood there for several seconds. "You know I can feel that, right?"

Hiei blinked as Kennedy turned a glare onto him. Shuichi gave his friend a dry look. "Hiei, I would rather you not read her thoughts. It is rude."

"I like her thoughts; they're interesting to listen to. You know who R.J. is?" Kennedy drew in a sharp breath. Shuichi looked up to tell off Hiei once again but Hiei continued. "It is a good thing your siblings don't know what he did to you."

Pinpricks of blood showed up on Hiei's skin and he winced. Kennedy let the little beads of water return back to the air. "R.J. is my best friend," she said dangerously.

Shuichi frowned. Why then had he barely heard of this best friend or seen him during all this time?

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

LAST  
Hiei grinned at Kennedy, a show  
of approval in his favorite 'clean'  
version of fun…ticking people off.

LAST  
NINE

"This is Shuichi's friend Hiei. Everyone, treat him like an idiot," Kennedy announced as she walked into the kitchen. "Hiei is not allowed to talk to you because he pissed me off."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched repeatedly. Shuichi laughed quietly which turned into a cough. It was a good thing that he realized Hiei actually enjoyed people standing up to him. May not like it, but Hiei enjoyed the chance to snap insults back at those stupid enough to do so—thus why a certain brash teammate had not been killed. Lynne, Michael, and Carly shook their heads at their older sister. "You're the one who attacked me just now. I should be pissed off at you…bitch."

Shuichi shook his head at Hiei's mistake. Kennedy was not like the teammate who stood up to Hiei, easily moved at terms like that. Hiei would have to move up his game. Hiei would have to attempt pushing buttons like he did on Shuichi at times, through words and obscure or implied taunts.

"Have you forgotten Hiei that I know what this Mukuro wants you to do? See children?" Kennedy turned to show off Hiei like Vanna White showed off letters on the American game show _Jeopordy_. "An idiot."

Hiei scowled at the eldest Malone not retaliating to what he called her. Michael burst out into laughter and Hiei snapped the boy a look. It did no good around Michael's unfiltered mouth.

"Now that is a shrimp!"

"Cork it loser face," Kennedy said pointedly, accentuating each word she spoke in an exaggerated way.

Hiei frowned off to the side and Shuichi held in his laughter, positive Hiei was confused on Kennedy's taunt to Michael when she hardly responded to his own taunt. Pity Hiei couldn't get away with just name calling Kennedy like Michael did, it would be far easier for Hiei to come back with snappy insults.

"Make me book worm," Michael snapped back.

Kennedy huffed. "No time baka. I'll drive you and Carly to school. Shuichi's idiot came to visit him anyway; we should give them time together."

"Hm? So Shuichi _is_ gay? That's so wrong. I'll be waiting in the car," Michael sang out as he left the room. Carly raced after her elder brother, screaming for shotgun. Giving Shuichi a hard look, Lynne left for her morning classes in her car. That girl really didn't have much faith in him staying here long.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Shuichi. "No retaliation?"

"He's teasing. And Americans are far more…open over discussing opinions on such things."

Hiei burst into a fit of laughter. "Not often you're annoyed."

Kennedy laughed as well. "You missed the best part Hiei! Say, Shuichi! High fashion or gay? Oh, the noise, the noise!"

Shuichi's face flushed, the two shades of red clashing horribly.

"Neither! And I'm not going by Robyn's insistence to meet him either!"

"Mmm? What a pity Shuichi, you have that alluring color and the polished way of holding yourself," Kennedy mused.

Hiei snickered and watched the two shades of red on Shuichi's face became one combined color. Sadly, Shuichi could see Hiei's notches of 'This Human Girl is Interesting' going up. The rating went up only because Kennedy had properly managed to push Shuichi's buttons. Hiei grinned at Kennedy, a show of approval in his favorite 'clean' version of fun…ticking people off. She waved and left the two alone together.

Shuichi shock his head. "_Now_ she teases back," he grumbled lightly. One of the reds on his head was fading away, his hair the only reminder of how red his face actually got.

"What an awkward person," Hiei commented. "She reads you awfully well though Kurama. You should be careful with her. Compared, you can hardly read her."

"What do you mean by that Hiei?"

There was a scoff. "I thought you didn't acknowledge my reading people's thoughts. You say it's rude but then ignore it. You really have changed fox."

"Hiei, don't attempt to divert my attention. What do you mean by that?"

"She is fully aware you like her, even if you call it by something else."

He eyed Shuichi's shocked face.

"And you completely missed the form of affection she just sent you. Sarcastic and teasing and an awkward way to approach a friendship. She's not big on feelings, but she is carefully putting those feelings out. Purposely hidden though, don't take your lack of reading her the wrong way. She's awkward."

Hiei huffed in irritation, as Shuichi's face grew more confused.

"It was something you said to her earlier, from what I perceive, on her expression of feelings. Obviously, 'you have that alluring color' and 'polished way of holding yourself' are according to her. To me, you have that ridiculous idiotic denial of others actually caring about you. Except for your mother."

"My, my, we've changed Hiei. Mukuro has done you some good."

Shuichi smiled at the other's anger, but dropped the touchy subject and pensively pondered what Hiei had said. He had not really thought much on Kennedy wanting to get close, more of her giving trust in protecting her siblings. If Kennedy wanted to get close, she had a very awful way to show it. Telling him to leave and then sending him a hidden compliment. Jezz, could that girl have too many mixed feelings in showing her feelings?

And on the other hand, could he? Expecting to get close to someone with no feelings coming from the other side? Really, it shouldn't work out like that. How terrible was he to do so? Getting closer to Kennedy and had to be _told_ that there were feelings of friendship coming from her. Now that he knew, Shuichi really did want to make that visit back home. Was that wrong of him? He was…a tease. Giving her the idea he liked her and then wishing to run away.

He groaned and drew his hand over his face. "What did you come here for Hiei?"

Hiei shrugged. "Did I have to have a reason?"

"Spontaneous does not fit you Hiei."

"I was…curious. Her water flows…differently than I have ever seen of any spirit or demonic energy. It's scary and memorizing with the way it moves."

Shuichi glanced up, understanding. "Yes. The personal power of one of the hidden people is undeniable, the fear of all not one of them. Kennedy is predictable in the flow of her water, but still… It cannot be sensed and the way it moves far too easily… Scary."

"I could see why Mukuro and Koenma are in agreement over old legends of the hidden people."

Emerald eyes flashed sharply in alarm. "Agreement?"

"Yes, as of a week ago. I've spread out my search over the period of time as so neither pick up I already know where the hidden people are."

Shuichi sighed in relief. "Too much to worry about. And as for my parole?"

"I told Koenma you were out of reach because you don't wish for your _girlfriend_." Hiei grinned at Shuichi's flash of anger at the term, "To be involved in such things. He understands, saying even you were allowed a break, but he still has to know where you are."

Shuichi's emerald eyes narrowed sharply. "No, he doesn't. As far as I am concerned, our missions and parole ended when Koenma fired Yusuke. What I do now is what I chose to do. And I am going to protect the last of the hidden people."

"You've gotten far too close to all of them, but especially that one girl. Kurama, stop pretending you are here to protect them on behalf of Kuronue. You're just giving living your own life a duty title. You are here because you like it here. I can tell."

Shuichi blinked.

"Quite staring at me like I gained another eye!"

Shuichi blinked again. "Okay," he drawled out. Emerald eyes looked over to the pictures hanging on the wall. "I won't. Stay some if you wish. I'm going to change."

"Tch!"

"Oh yes, please don't eat any of the snacks. Those are only for Carly," Shuichi informed Hiei as he headed up the stairs. Shrugging off his shirt, he walked his way the end of the hallway to his room.

"Idiot…so stupid…stupid…stupid…I'm such an idiot…such a..."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, emerald eyes widened. Shuichi stood, uncertain on if he wanted to enter the room. Well, he should try not to be conflicting in allowing Kennedy to be close to him as he wanted to be close to her. And goodness knows the girl needed to know it was okay to release her feelings in front of others.

Knock. Knock. "Kennedy, I'm coming in." He opened the door before she could respond. Kennedy sat on the floor, hugging a pillow close to her red and tear-ridden face. Kindly, he looked at her face for the moment it was facing him. She wiped her head to the side, away from his line of vision.

"What do you want?" Her voice asked the question clearly but he had good ears and years of practice of listening to the sounds around him. Her vocal cords were quivering. Silently, he walked over and squatted next to her.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Keeping her head turned away from him, Kennedy replied in her own way of saying no. "Oh it? It is a vague reference to a group of people or to an object. It is spelled with an 'i' and a 't'. Did you have any more to add about it?"

"No." With that single worded response, he sat down next to the girl and wrapped his arms about her. Her whole body stiffened.

"I don't need to know but opening up and allowing someone to help support you, all of you, is important. I'm not expecting you to cry or weep out all your troubles, I just wish for you to be able to lean on others when you need it. I'm staying and I'll help show you how to lean on others. If your mother really did yell her feelings at you, it is understandable on how difficult it is for you to lean on someone. You did not have a great example. Moments like this when you are repeating how stupid you are definitely qualified. You are not stupid Kennedy."

"Yes, I am. I should know better than to hope that…" Her bottle green eyes glanced up to the blaring red digital numbers. Shuichi blinked, surprised at how quickly her eyes had dried and the redness nearly gone. "I need to get Michael and Carly to school. Lynne's already left. And you should get a shirt on and get back to Hiei."

Shuichi sighed, knowing her practicalities were correct. Michael and Carly were waiting for Kennedy to drive them to school. Still, he knew he had to do something differently or view things differently. He hadn't expected Kennedy to want to be close to him as well. Although, she was demanding he leave for the fear of him being too close. Strange.

"Hiei and my shirt can wait."

"Michael and Carly have far less patience and school is necessary."

"Kennedy, that's not my main point." However, Shuichi released the girl and she stood up to check her eyes in the mirror. Kennedy grabbed her car keys, turned to leave, and paused as she heard his voice speak up again. "Kennedy, you should confide in someone when you don't feel okay."

"Me? I'm always fine Shuichi. I have to be," Kennedy gave him a small smile. "You never met the rest of my family…or my classmates…or even R.J. I try and hope for it, but I know sensibility. I can never have it."

"I'm here," Shuichi spoke quietly. It did not matter for the girl had already left the room. He suddenly didn't feel much for running away back home anymore. He desperately wanted to give the girl what she longed for so badly—someone to lean on and be close to. But he had already promised to leave her for a visit home. Was that such a good idea, allowing her to shun her fear of him getting close?

"I'm here," he repeated slowly.

But he left for Japan three days later.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

LAST  
"You _have_ been talking to Hiei,"  
the red head commented with  
surprise.

LAST  
TEN

"Kurama," Kuwabara screamed cheerfully. The tall teen raced up to the other down the grocery store isle. The taller teen grinned as the other smiled politely. "Where have you been man?"

"Hello Kuwabara." He eyed some of the Pocky on the shelf and debated on grabbing some. With a shrug, he picked out a few different flavors to put in his basket. "I've been over in America for the last four or five months."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Of course you have. What's with the Pocky? You're not a Pocky person Kurama."

"That's true. I'm not a Pocky person." His hand hovered above an interesting flavor of potato chips and then he shrugged again, decided not to pick it up and moved on. "What have you been up to these last few months Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara shoved his hands into his deep pockets, giving a side-long look to the other. "Listen man. You can't have been in the States for the last few months. I should know at least that much. Hiei's been feeding Koenma just enough that you breaking probation aren't high enough for the new team to go after you. That and no one on the team wishes to bring you in."

Ignoring the taller boy, a pint of milk was picked up. Kuwabara frowned at the milk being added to the basket. Obviously, living abroad had changed some of his friend's tastes in food.

"I ain't buying it Kurama. You're not the type of guy to pull this sort of stunt. And as great of a guy you are and deserve a female companion, you don't let people close to you. Except your mother and she still don't know about your past."

"You _have_ been talking to Hiei," the red head commented with surprise. "He said the same thing to me recently. That aside, my being missing isn't something you should worry about Kuwabara. It was my choice to do this; I knew what could happen because of it."

"Damn Kurama, of course it's my business to worry about! We were on the same team and fought together, went through all those things! And with Hiei talking to me, did he not tell you? Of course not," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Of course shrimpy didn't tell you, I'm still an idiot no matter what. This affects me directly Kurama. I'm in charge of the new team. Me, Hiei, Amunuma, and Mitari. No one wants to bring you in, you're our friend and we're all very worried! We don't want to see anything bad happen to you!"

"Keep your voice down Kuwabara," he spoke calmly. "Weren't you the one when we went to Genkai's who said we all must move on, it's just hard to believe?"

"Well…" Kuwabara scratched his neck. "Yeah, I did. And you said that when we need to, we can remember."

"Then why are you living in the past Kuwabara? Working for Koenma?" Shuichi spotted a can of Cream of Mushroom, quickly picking up the can with thoughts of attempting the single meal he had been forbidden from learning while living with the Malones. Perhaps his mother would enjoy it like he did…if he could make it properly. Emerald eyes scanned for the other ingredients needed. "Anyway, I appreciate your worry but this really has nothing to do with any of you."

"Then why is Hiei allowed to know shit," Kuwabara asked roughly. "Hiei's been covering for you with some bogus story about protecting a girlfriend, taking a break, learning in a foreign country while you're still technically on probation like he is. Why is he allowed to know?"

The other actually paused in grocery shopping. It was a fair question. He could have erased Hiei's mind with pollen from a specific plant or a various amount of things. It was something he had planned on; disappearing anyway, for the hidden people were very much feared. If discovered during his disappearance, even more if discovered protecting the feared hidden people, his protection would fail if even one person knew. Hiei's memories about Shuichi and the hidden people should really be destroyed. Kennedy had even had her innate feeling over Hiei's first visit and on his second visit Hiei had been attacked.

"Hiei has…interesting insights," he finally spoke.

Kuwabara huffed out in annoyance. After that long pause, that was probably the best answer he was going to get. He glanced at the grocery basket and shook his head at some of the food choices. It all seemed so random to Kuwabara. Perhaps his mother just needed him to pick up a little of everything. Wait…

"Are you home with your mother then?"

"No. I'm staying at a hotel until I go back to America. I am visiting her everyday but I'm not sleeping there."

"Woah." Kuwabara reeled back in shock. "You're not being right there with your mother all the time? Kurama, what has happened to you?"

The red head flashed his fangs in a grin. "Independence. All mothers expect it sooner or later. My mother knows from my childhood how…" He trailed off, face suddenly thoughtful.

Kuwabara blinked as the other stared off into empty space. He waved his hand and made funny faces, but the blank look of concentration did not go away. "Kurama? You there? Hellooooo?"

"Yes Kuwabara? Did you want to ask me something?"

"Yeah! What was with the freaky-out-of-it and not-paying-attention-to-our-conversation look you had just now?!"

Shuichi, or known by Kurama to Kuwabara, smiled. "I was just thinking about forced independence in the realm of young children."

Kuwabara gave the other a weird look, not understanding. Shuichi laughed softly. "I'll talk to Koenma Kuwabara. But I will be returning no matter what Koenma declares. And as Hiei informs me…it has gotten worse."

"Well you have been gone for months Kurama, of course it gets worse!"

Shuichi smiled and didn't correct Kuwabara on what he actually meant on what was getting worse. He'd only been gone for a couple of weeks. Kuwabara's months to his weeks were a matter of perspective on what and who he was gone from. Same with the perspective on what it was that has gotten worse. Well, Kuwabara can keep his own perspective, Shuichi figured.

He turned in the farewells, checked out, and left to bring the groceries home. Thinking it over, he separated the Pocky into a separate sack on the way to his mother's house. The Pocky wasn't for his mother and as Kuwabara pointed out, he wasn't a Pocky person.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

LAST  
There was a pause and then  
Shuichi looked right at his mother.  
"I'm such a stupid son."

LAST  
ELEVEN

"What's on your mind Shuichi?"

The red head turned to face his mother and smiled politely. "Nothing of any importance mother. Why do you ask?"

Shiori smiled at her son and went back to fixing the tea. Shuichi had managed to pull off an interesting meal for lunch. It hadn't escaped her eyes on how different her son was on his return—and not just his skills of preparing new dishes.

She could see his eyes wandering with his thoughts, a very relaxed look for Shuichi. Then as if realizing something, his emerald eyes would snap to attention and immediately glance to the calendar. Was it possible this was the new tone she caught in his voice? He called, giving her brief assurances he was fine over in the States. His tone had changed and she could only fully hear it now when her son sat before her.

"You sound at ease before falling into a sense of unease."

Shuichi tilted his emerald eyes up to see his mother better. "Please don't be troubled mother; I'm not anxious at all. Why would I be anxious coming home to see you?"

"Hm." She set down the cup of tea before Shuichi, sitting down with her own. She smiled. "I think you are more anxious about leaving someone behind."

He froze and forced out a laugh. "Mother, what makes you say that?"

She smiled across the table and reached out to hold his hand. "The tone of your voice carries a new affection and tenderness to it. Your eyes are looking outside and dreaming of some other place. Sweetie, who ever this person is, it is a good thing. You have always been so independent that I feared you would never fall in love. You're such a sweet boy and as my son I want to see you happy. You've always seemed so…forlorn."

Shuichi smiled gently at his mother. "I'm not in love mother. It's just…I promised someone that I would stay there."

He tore his eyes away from his mother, remembering how Kennedy told him she needed to go. Her sad tone when stating she should always be fine, her lack of hope in life. How his arms had followed the instructions of his head and how chilly his chest had felt as she stood up, walking away. He couldn't tell his mother the guilt he felt visiting back home. The remorse he had for leaving the new Malone household. The sorrow for especially Kennedy, who was very possibly hurt at a young age for taking on too much responsibility and he wanted…

"It's not complicated as people make it seem Shuichi. Love is natural."

"No, we're both far too independent for that. Friends, perhaps."

His mother smiled and drew back to take a sip of her tea. Her Shuichi was too independent. He hadn't even realized he had already fallen for this other person. They were obviously close, despite his note on the independence from both. And she doubted her oblivious son had realized the longing laced inside his last words.

Not to mention that Pocky Shuichi had stashed inside his traveling bag. Shuichi was not a Pocky person.

"Mother?"

"Yes Shuichi?"

Shuichi eyed his cup of tea, still untouched since his mother set it down for him. As far as mothers went, he rather thought his mother was an incredible woman. She was very patient with him. Amazingly, she was never one to become angry but rather to worry over him. She always found the smallest of ways to take care of him, such as making him tea. He looked up to see her wonderful smile, that calm and soothing smile. Of course, Shuichi was biased when it came to his mother, but she was an incredible woman.

"Mother, what if I wasn't born so independent? How would you have raised me? I would have to be independent at some time in my life after all."

"I'd raise you just the same. With care and patience as you learned from your mistakes, becoming who you would become. You're my Shuichi, my son."

Shuichi finally reached down to finger his cup of tea and then drew his hand back. There was a pause as he looked at the cup. On the other side of the table, his mother frowned and set her own cup of tea down. Something else was clearly bothering him. Was he troubled or filled with some sort of regret at how independent he was in his childhood? It wasn't something he should be so concerned about at this age.

"Your independence is part of you Shuichi. You are too young to regret how I may have been hurt by your independence. I cannot be hurt by how you preferred doing things yourself; it is part of what makes you my son and why I love you so much."

The red head jerked his head up; anxious at how his mother took his questions.

"No, no. I've long since worried about that mother."

Shuichi trailed off and glanced down to his mother's scared hands.

"It's strange though," he pondered out loud. "You fear that my falling in love would not happen due to how independent I've always been. I have not fallen if love, so I suppose your fear is still there, but… Well, I've been looking back lately and can see how over time I opened up to people. I think you're to blame for that mother."

"Oh?" Shiori drew back as a smile of embarrassment fell on her lips. "Well, that's a nice thing to be blamed for."

Shuichi chuckled and picked up his cup of tea. After a sip, he set the cup down thoughtfully.

"I just think I am anxious about someone because of that very reason. It brings me to focus on it, pondering why. If when I was younger, you had forced independence onto me, would I be open to people like I am today?"

A soft look fell onto her face and she covered Shuichi's hand gently with her own. "You can't do anything about how this person was raised. The most you can do is be there, be patient and don't force them to open up to people."

There was a pause and then Shuichi looked right at his mother. "I'm such a stupid son."

"Shuichi! You are not a stupid son!"

The red head sighed. "Yes I am. With all my over thinking this lately, I should have realized how you dealt with my independence. I should have followed what I was raised with. Instead, I do the exact opposite. I lose patience and order 'open up around people'. Then I think I finally do the right thing and then leave. I should have followed the feeling of staying there so she couldn't keep the fear of becoming close to people. I should have stayed instead of keeping my promise of visiting back home."

Shuichi froze, alarm on his face. "Not to say I didn't miss you mother, it's just I did promise someone to stay there."

His mother laughed. "You haven't caught on yet, have you Shuichi?"

He appeared puzzled at her question. However, she was pleased over the matter. Shuichi was independent and very oblivious. She distinctly heard 'she' and his guilt over leaving the girl was obvious. There must be some attraction between her son and this girl if he was worried about her. He at least cared about her, even if he did not love her or look at her in that way.

"I'm glad you came home Shuichi, but I'm not going to be the reason you aren't where you want to be right now. Go ahead, go back. Collect your things from the hotel, go back and keep your word, and make sure you keep calling your dear old mother." Shuichi shook his head with a smile when she said 'old'. "Just make sure you write down that meal you made for lunch before you go."

"I will." He set the empty tea cup down and rose from his chair. "Thanks for making me the tea mother."

Somehow, Shiori got the distinct idea he was actually thanking her. She finished her tea, glad her permission for him to continue being independent went well. Shuichi always had been dependent on what his mother thought, even if he never recognized it. He'd always be her son after all.

But if he'd become someone's husband too, she would be ecstatic.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

LAST  
The emerald eyes narrowed.  
"What makes anyone think  
I'll go quietly?"

LAST  
TWELVE

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp, stamp. Stamp. Pause. Scratch, scratch. Stamp.

"Hello Koenma."

Koenma jumped at the soft voice, mostly surprised by whose voice it was. "Kurama!" The highly ranked toddler stared, really not sure of what to make of Shuichi's sudden appearance. So, the prince of Spirit World launched into a tirade he normally reserved for Yusuke or Jorge.

"I can't believe this of you Kurama! Disappearing for months without a word! This is more expected of Yusuke or Hiei! You've got your parole on the line, which I have been able to defend against because of your normally well off record. Hiei's been telling me your reasons…of which I am beginning to doubt. If it was really that simple, you would be informing me!"

"Koenma," Shuichi interrupted quietly. "My parole was held while Yusuke was the team leader. I owed it to him. I following any orders from you since then was of basics, minor demons running amuck in the Human World. You are correct. If my reasons were as simple as I have Hiei tell you, I would be informing you. However, I have not and this would be my hint to you that my reasons are…complicated."

"You are still under parole Kurama! There are certain regulations to follow! Come back to Japan and I can leave you without any backlash from this. I am far too lenient in allowing that, you gone for _months_ after all! But you have been a major asset in—"

"I am not coming back Koenma."

Silence hung in the air and Koenma appeared deflated. His mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. There was no argument for such a strong statement. Shuichi had been the most reasonable under the former team with Yusuke. It was most likely that these otherwise unwise words to say in such a situation were well thought over with strong rationale behind it. It wasn't to be taken lightly.

Koenma swallowed. Shuichi would know of the consequences and Koenma hardly wanted to do this. "If you won't repeal that last statement, then you have severely broken you parole sentence."

"I realize that Koenma. I have broken it for several months now."

The toddler glanced away from Shuichi. "That only makes it worse for you Kurama! I can't believe you would position yourself like this!" Koenma turned to gaze fiercely at the red head. "Why would you position yourself like this?"

Shuichi sighed. "Have I not made it obvious I will not tell you my reasons? My reasons and actions for the past five months are hardly likely to be condoned."

"What have you been doing," Koenma asked in a fearful whisper.

"Something I perceive is far more valuable than following your wishes and approval. And I have been gone for far too long. I should be returning."

Koenma stood up in his chair as Shuichi turned to leave. "Wait! You know I will be sending the current team after you for breaking probation!"

Emerald eyes peered over a shoulder. "The current team is does not have their hearts set on bringing me in. I have talked to Kuwabara. And although I didn't feel it fitting to inform him of this…" The emerald eyes narrowed. "What makes anyone think I'll go quietly?"

The unspoken warning was laced in with Shuichi's question directed to Koenma. Alarmed at what the threat suggested; Koenma sat back down with his eyes wide. The prince of Spirit World remained frozen; watching the door long after Shuichi had left the room.

Fearful, Koenma realized that at some point and in some way he had lost one of his best. The normal voice of reason of his group of fighters had gone wayward and was now on the opposite side. He had thrown away the notion before, but now Koenma knew.

Shuichi was a renegade.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

LAST  
He winced and knew full well  
Carly was the only ten-year-old  
he would ever say could harm him.

LAST  
THIRTEEN

"Shuichi," two cheers echoed.

Startled at the cheer in entering the airport, Shuichi glanced up to find the cheers came from Michael and Carly. He grinned as he noticed Lynne behind the two, holding up the poster board with 'Welcome back Shuichi!' written on it.

The younger pair bounded up to Shuichi, asking about 'messing around' again with them and if he brought back any gifts. It was difficult to remember there was a five year difference with the two sometimes. Michael so easily transferred his hyper energy into childlike terms, his mouth still lacking a proper filter.

Shuichi put a finger to his mouth and leaned close to Carly. "I brought you some Pocky." Carly's face lit up and she peered around him. Shuichi chuckled. "Shh. I have it stashed from sight right now. Later?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Carly promised with a threatening glare. To Shuichi's confusion, the youngest Malone suddenly seemed to remember something and she glared at him again. That was…strange.

Shuichi greeted Lynne, who just nodded at him. It was then he noticed that the eldest of the four was missing. He paused, aware the younger two were asking him question over question about his trip, but he ignored them. Emerald eyes glanced around the sitting area, looked to the bathrooms for a moment, glanced over to the nearby fast food restaurant for travelers, and flicked his eyes about the area again. Was Kennedy really not here to welcome him back?

No, she would at least be there with her younger siblings, even if she would glare and not say a word to him. Right? She knew it was a visit. Even Kennedy would not hold it against him if he returned rather than change his mind and stay home. Right? Or was her sense of responsibility over her siblings so strong that she saw his return as a sign that he was determined in taking over her responsibility?

Stay positive Shuichi, he reminded himself. She would show up to welcome him back. Right? Kennedy didn't hold grudges or anger over people. Well, except when dealing with her siblings, Kennedy _would_ hold grudges and anger over people.

That reminder certainly didn't help Shuichi's growing disappointment make a sharp downfall.

Shuichi hesitated and then looked back to the briefly ignored Malone siblings. "Where's Kennedy?"

"Home," Michael answered right away. "I swear her attitude and excuse for not coming was completely lame."

"Michael," Lynne snapped at the boy. "You have no thoughts to your words. Really."

"And it wasn't lame," Carly snapped at her brother. "Kennedy has good reason."

The only brother of the Malone siblings scowled at Lynne but shut his mouth, knowing he said too much by looking at everyone's faces. Michael shifted his feet around and wished he did not say his thoughts out loud. Shuichi felt sorry for the younger boy by the glares his two sisters were giving him. The boy was often the cause of blame in the family. By actions or thoughtless speaking.

"Loser face," he said.

Michael's head snapped to attention, Lynne and Carly sending the odd looking Japanese boy similar looks. They were not expecting Shuichi to act like their weird sister. Shuichi acted relatively normal even though they knew he was weird.

"No rebuttal," Shuichi noted out loud. "Can't handle anyone other than Kennedy motormouth?"

"Hey! Can so! You think you're such a smartie like Kennedy, don't you?"

Shuichi smiled at Michael reacting and turned to Lynne. "Shall we pick up my luggage and head home?"

Carly jolted a bit at the question and suddenly was anxiously looking back and forth between her older siblings. Lynne sighed and sent a glance over to Michael, he sharing the look with his older sister. "Yeah, let's go."

"But…Kennedy said," Carly began. Her head continued glancing back and forth among those older than herself. "And Shuichi…"

"Kennedy will learn to live with it," Lynne calmly explained to Carly. "Or do we need a reminder of what she was like a couple of mornings ago?"

Shuichi blinked at the question. What happened a couple of mornings ago?

Carly paused, her head going back and forth between Shuichi and her older siblings. The youngest nodded with Lynne's reasoning over whatever Kennedy may have said.

But Carly still must have agreed with Kennedy somehow, because she delivered a solid kick to Shuichi's leg. He winced and knew full well Carly was the only ten-year-old he would ever say could harm him. The girl had definitely grown up a tomboy and at that, constantly wrestling and fighting against a boy five years older.

"Should have stayed in Japan with your mom."

Carly muttered her opinion to herself quietly, as now she was a safe distance from Shuichi retaliating against her. It would bruise lightly, but only Michael would be ridiculous enough to attack Carly farther. Shuichi shook his head at the youngest. So that was what Kennedy must have said and Carly agreed with enough to kick him.

It seemed the second glare the youngest Malone had directed at him earlier, was for him leaving his mother. Given that the Malone siblings could never see their mother again, he couldn't hold anger over Carly for kicking him. He was fine with visiting his mother and she seemed happy enough he was opening up. If only she knew Kennedy before suggesting such a thing as falling in love.

"Kennedy figured he'd come back and at least that girl will be happy about it."

Shuichi frowned at this quiet statement. That girl will be happy about it? Carly looked up to Kennedy, she would never call Kennedy 'that girl'. It could be possible Carly was annoyed at Kennedy. And Kennedy did have mixed feelings about showing her feelings. It could be possible she was happy. But then, Kennedy would be here if that was true.

Carly spun about and called out to the others, "Come on! I'm hungry and it's almost snack time! Hurry up!"

Shuichi followed the siblings to picking up his luggage. He figured Kennedy would be unhappy with his return, but she didn't seem the type to snub him or anyone. Perhaps he figured wrongly. He at least thought she'd come to the airport, even to silently nod her head in a 'welcome back' rather than speaking to him. But for her to not even feel the need to be nice and come see him?

So that was how it was going to be.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

LAST  
The demon finished the plea for  
Shuichi's trust and fell silent to  
listen for the response.

LAST  
FOURTEEN

Knock. Knock. Shuichi stared at the door. Knock. Knock. "Kennedy?" A chair scraped on the floor and the door opened before Shuichi. Kennedy's bottle green eyes looked up to him.

"Oh…figures you really would come back," she said and then allowed him inside.

"You had a visitor. Well," she trailed off. "We both did."

"What do you," he began before cutting off the unformed words. Inside of Kennedy's room were several buckets of water organized in a circle. Inside this circle was a bean bag chair with a few blankets and pillows. And on top of those…a very familiar looking demon. Those sharp violet eyes peering up at Shuichi under loose black hair and even with the bangs, not familiar to this face, Shuichi froze.

"Karasu," he hissed.

The body jerked upwards at his sudden accusation and Shuichi frowned as he noticed the slight swell of the chest, the petite limber body with curves that didn't match up. The long black hair shook, the once sharp eyes appearing more doe-like in nature. Large and shocked, those violet eyes blinked up at him, mouth curled up in an unknown emotion.

"Kari," a very distinctive female voice rang slightly melodically. "My name is Kari. Ah, sorry Kurama-sama." She tacked on the formal name in Japanese despite speaking English well. Shuichi blinked at the demon. "I have been…following you for a while Kurama-sama. Please treat me well."

Kari formally bowed to Shuichi and then turned to do so to Kennedy as well. He turned to peer at Kennedy, the American girl shrugging.

"I don't feel the need not to trust her," Kennedy said. "Kari was extremely hesitant about speaking to you for some reason."

"Ah, yes." Kari left her head down, peering upwards to Shuichi. "I am here to offer myself. I mean! Well, on behalf of my brother…Karasu. Uh, twin. We're sort of a ying and yang, of sorts. He was very much…pushy and I was more the push over. We never saw eye to eye. Sorry Kurama-sama…for my brother. I guess…he was the action and I the apology. I just…wasn't brave in coming out. I am in your service! Please treat me well Kurama-sama!"

Shuichi blinked. This girl was nothing like her brother Karasu, not at all. However, it was curious. It did seem Kari had followed him, but not back to Japan. She came out to face Kennedy. He glanced over to the girl who was merely watching both he and Kari. It seemed she thought to leave this between them. Shuichi looked back to Kari, bowed before him and grew irritated. While it had been his much enjoyable title at one point, he had discarded it and the ideas with the title. And another point, how had Kari avoided his detection for so long?

"If I may ask Kari," he paused and found he couldn't ignore his irritation. "Please don't bow."

"Ah, yes! If that is what you wish Kurama-sama." The demon stood but she stood with her head still lowered in his presence. Shuichi sighed but could not shake off the oddities of this demon before him. Physically, Kari resembled Karasu extremely well. In all mannerisms however…

"For how long have you been following me?"

"Ah," muttered Kari as though embarrassed. "It has been a long time…I began looking soon after the Dark Tournament and have been keeping an eye on you since the first Demon Tournament. My deepest apologies Kurama-sama that I have not faced you until now!"

The demon bowed repeatedly before Shuichi.

"I asked you not to bow," he said irritated. Kari froze at his irritation, violet eyes peering cautiously up through her bangs. "I should reword my former question. How have you avoided my detection?"

"Ah, well, I was born with no demon energy. The Energy Phenomenon, possibly the rarest occurrence that affects demons. It is what happens to sets of twins; one will have no demon energy while the other has twice the normal energy. So ah, I was the defect while my brother was blessed with twice the energy—born with more energy than our parents had."

Shuichi blinked. "Strange. I have heard of the phenomenon, typically the 'defect' is destroyed. Old superstition."

Kari nodded her head quickly. "I owe you through Kuronue-sama, it is thanks to your old partner that I am still alive."

Shuichi blinked and looked over to Kennedy. "I see."

There was a long pause and the current company in Kennedy's room heard a car pull into the driveway outside. Footsteps pounded underneath the room. "Lynne," Carly's loud voice penetrated the silence in Kennedy's room. "Ryan's here!" Shuichi drew back his attention to Kari as he heard an intake of air.

"I…do understand he didn't wish to save me," Kari said slowly. "That which you wear about your neck Kurama-sama, it is his. And I have come to understand what it is. It is meant for the hidden people and not for me. They are the reason why my lack of demon energy is feared through superstition. I've asked around enough older demons, each only knowing a small inkling of the hidden people, but it became clear to me they were feared enough to cause superstition on my lack of demon energy."

Kari looked up, violet eyes wide with earnest, beseeching for his assurance on her reasons. "You can trust me, Kurama-sama! Kennedy-chin is most…interesting. The younger ones are fun to watch in their mock fights and daily lives. I would not dare harm them, for I wish to serve you Kurama-sama. Harming them would not be in your wishes and I find myself easily relating to them. Both the hidden people and I are not able to be detected by others."

The demon finished the plea for Shuichi's trust and fell silent to listen for the response. Kari's large, hopeful eyes peered up at Shuichi. Shuichi sighed. It was impossible for him to even think about punishing Kari because of her brother. Kennedy's innate feeling had not been set off at the demon. It was not even like Kari had much to offer with no demonic energy. At least he now knew who 'that girl' Carly had muttered to herself was.

"Take it up with Kennedy, it is her trust you need if you bring in the hidden people. They are her siblings. If it is all right with Kennedy, there is a space in the attic we could dredge up for you."

"Thank you Kurama-sama! I will not let you down! Any basic thing, ask me of it!"

He raised an eyebrow at Kennedy as the girl had not affirmed Kari staying. Kennedy grinned at him and he had the distinct feeling Kari would have been staying even if he said no. "Please," he paused. "No Kurama-sama. I have not been called that in many years. It is Shuichi."

"Of course Kurama-sama!"

"It is Shuichi," he repeated. "Oh, yes. Kennedy. I received your 'welcome back' in all its blue glory. I must say, it's a little low to have a ten-year-old kick me in the shins."

Kennedy blinked at him. Then a smile grew.

"So that's what Carly came up with for you leaving your mother," she said cheerfully. "And you aren't going to defend your pride at all about a child bruising you?"

Shuichi stared in disbelief. Carly hadn't been told to do that?

"So technically," Kennedy continued with a smile. "You haven't received my welcome back in all its blue glory. Well, technically, clear glory."

Shuichi didn't have enough time to run away. He stood there, drenched, from the previously filled buckets of water. "I should have expected that," he sighed and accepted his downfall of not realizing earlier. "You said you felt no reason not to trust Kari, so why else would the buckets of water be in here?"

"Duh." Kennedy grinned and wiggled his now very wet nose, highly amused. She pushed him from her room. "Now you've received my welcome back."

Shuichi followed the only choice he had—get towels and the hair dryer from the bathroom. His shoes squished uncomfortably and he looked down at the water oozing from his shoes on each step he took. On the positive side, the attack he just received was all in good teasing. The eldest Malone sibling seemed fine with him being back, the 'why' could be asked later. He heard Kennedy laughing at him from her room.

"And to think, I still like your laugh."

Shuichi burst into laughter. It was good to be back.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

LAST  
Shuichi scrutinized the group  
and read dryly, "Where men  
come from."

LAST  
FIFTEEN

"Oh my," Kennedy's voice yelled in amusement.

She laughed, Lynne bursting out into laughter at the suggestive card on the carpet. Ryan grinned next to Lynne at the card marked 'Duct tape'. Shuichi smirked from his seat next to Kennedy. Michael snickered while Carly remained confused on why this card was so humorous. Along with the group, Kari pondered the possible human meaning behind the laughter and then her doe-like violet eyes widened at what it suggested.

"Duct tape! Duct tape solves everything," Kennedy crowed out. "Who laid that card down?"

"I did," Shuichi answered.

He leaned over and picked up the green card marked 'Sultry'. Everyone in the circle stared at him in shock. He grinned and placed the green card into his pile. He had made Kennedy laugh and found a new topic of humor for the girl. He glanced sidelong to the girl sitting beside him in the haphazard circle. Who knew that Kennedy would get such a laugh from dirty suggestions?

"Random trumps all with you Kennedy."

The group peeled out into laughter as Kennedy protested against Shuichi's words. Emerald eyes sparkled at bottle green ones shining back, neither taking the protests seriously. Wickedly, he stuck his tongue out at the girl, feeling wanton as her face turned a satisfying shade of red. Tilting, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

Suddenly, and most unfortunately, Shuichi was hit with a disagreeable thought from his head. Kennedy frowned. At that same moment she went to turn her head back to the circle, he tore his emerald eyes from her bottle green ones. He busied himself with picking up the red cards still remaining on the floor.

It felt as though he had been abruptly yanked into a nightmare he could not escape from, as though it had begun pleasantly enough before he could realize what he was being drawn into. Like a dream meadow he stood in had turned quiet and his hairs had just been raised to some unknown peril. Spoked by this unknown feeling, he let his hands discard the cards and silently gave the room an eyed sweep. Nothing. Where then, had this fretful feeling burst from?

"My turn," he pronounced into the thick of laughter. Hesitating, the laughter quieted down before he read out his green card. "Irresistible. As in overpowering, overwhelming, and compelling."

Everyone threw in their red cards. Apples to Apples had been a good game pick for the group that night, however he may feel now about regret and his feelings. Way too close. Kennedy was right. Shuichi drew in a breath at the thoughts that his mind was bringing forth. Slowly, he looked back over to Kennedy. No, he scolded himself. That could not be it.

Shuichi picked the red cards up and tossed them face up one by one to the ground.

"Japanese. How many Japanese does it take to screw in a light bulb? Who needs light bulbs when you've got OUR new technology! How hilarious," Shuichi muttered. "Only pick it because I am Japanese myself. Next, Barney. Purple dinosaur. 'I love you, you love me, blah, blah, blah…'"

"Ryan!" Lynne pushed at her boyfriend playfully. "I told you not to put that one! Barney is not irresistible, he's more hated."

"And despised," Kennedy gave a look over to Ryan. She shifted her sitting position, discreetly looking down to see the distance between Shuichi and herself. Shuichi eyed the discreet movement and then flashed his eyes back to the cards he held. Comfortable in the new spot, Kennedy shook her head at her sister's boyfriend. Ryan shrugged and gave his typical grin.

"My love life. 'All you need is love…' by The Beatles," he tossed that card down. Michael snickered and judging by Lynne's face, the card had been hers. "Lollipops. Sucker!"

The group burst out into laughter at the absurdity of lollipops. "What," Carly yelled. "I like lollipops!" Yes and if one got between Carly Malone and her sweets, one would find out exactly how much she liked her sweets.

"Mars. The fourth planet from the sun." There was a distant pause on this card. Shuichi scrutinized the group and read dryly, "Where men come from."

Kennedy and Lynne burst out into laughter, Kari joining in as she put together men with irresistible. Shuichi sighed at the laughter; sure that it was Kennedy's card. It was one only a girl would place down. Carly was too young to tie it in together but knew the general grasp of things from the smirk on her face, Kari just figured out the connection, Lynne's card was played earlier, which only left Kennedy's card out of the females.

"Last one. Dating," he read out loud. Pausing, he read the note at the bottom of the red card. "First stage of the human mating ritual."

"Well that can only be Kari's card," Kennedy smiled at the dark haired girl.

At least Shuichi knew Kennedy's judgment on trusting Kari had been a wise judgment of his own. It had been Kari who wanted to be part of the family to draw the Malone siblings into these new group nights. The girl had not been part of close family growing up and the Malone siblings tended not to go out of their way to hang out together. Kennedy's laughter had grown in the house since Kari joined the household. It was so nice to hear her laugh.

"Carly wins. I choose 'Lollipops'."

The small girl cheered at her win, picking up the green card marked 'Irresistible'. The others sorted through their cards, picking up a new one for the old one lost. Shuichi drew his right hand from leaning on the carpet to pick up the next card. His hand did not return to its former resting place. Kennedy had been inching away from it during the last round. He did not want to figure out why the awkward inching away was bothering him so. Instead, Shuichi glanced down at his red cards and possible words Michael next to him may chose.

"Personally, I would have picked Kari's card."

Shuichi froze, turning to look at Kennedy beside him. Her head continued facing away from him since he leaned toward her earlier. That disagreeable thought from his head earlier also became clear to him. Picking Kari's card…dating. He swallowed, compelled to reach out and tilt her jaw up and toward him. And that alluring compulsion to slant his lips to hers… Realizing he was unconsciously leaning toward Kennedy, Shuichi jerked away, sitting straight up.

The nightmare had been realized and he was desperate to escape from the now known peril. But it was part of him. Shuichi couldn't escape his own feelings.

Kennedy turned from facing the circle and grinned over to Kari. "Human mating ritual," she snorted in amusement.

That was twice tonight. Twice he had naturally drawn closer to the girl. He pulled his knees up and tilted his head down to hide any fact of freaking out. Protests screamed.

I didn't want to be attracted to her! I only wanted to be close… I never wanted to fall in love with Kennedy!

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

LAST  
Lynne could not see how Shuichi's  
gaze could be so focused as tears  
were clearly rolling out from them.

LAST  
SIXTEEN

"You should tell Kennedy."

Shuichi glanced up to the doorway of his room to see Lynne at the door. Putting down his pencil, he turned his chair around to look at Lynne. "What should I tell her?"

"That you like her," Lynne replied simply. "More than what the general term of like means."

Shuichi chuckled. "So easy to say, you have no idea—"

"It's not that complicated. Kennedy makes it hard enough. I've seen you and her. R.J. is an amazing friend that everyone is positive of the couple power between the two, but he is not you. Shuichi, I have never seen my sister act…human around anyone. Everything is positive and upbeat with R.J. but no feelings are shared. No matter how she acts, most people don't see anything into how she feels and she doesn't let them. That's saying a lot right there."

Shuichi paused. "So…simply, you are saying she acts more natural around me?"

"Yes! She gets angry around you, opening up." Lynne paused. "I'm sure that's not a good thing for most couples but for her I know anger directed toward you is good. Kennedy has always been weird. I cannot see what reason you would like her that much for but… Ryan and I noticed you leaning toward her last night. Kennedy is stupid when it comes to people and love; you've got to tell her."

His emerald eyes stared at the wall. Her compliments of how alluring he appeared to her, her hint of dating from a few nights ago, and a few weeks back…the feel of her in his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out the nostalgic feelings over the girl. 'Love is natural,' his own mother had said. It may be natural but he wasn't!

He didn't want to be in love! He didn't want to crave touching. He didn't want to desire the feel of Kennedy next to him. He didn't want to long being close, so close to her. He didn't want this yearning. But mostly because he knew Kennedy was not used to leaning on people because of her mother. He knew any action taken would not be taken well by Kennedy. Even sticking his tongue out at her playfully, made the girl red and wary of him as he found last night.

"Are…are you crying Shuichi?"

He gripped at the pencil he had picked back up and stared hard at the object, very focused. Lynne could not see how Shuichi's gaze could be so focused as tears were clearly rolling out from them. It was rather the fact he was crying that really got the blonde freaked out. Did he love her? It seemed obvious to Lynne that he did. But why the tears? Something about those tears really just got to Lynne the wrong way. Mutters of unknown words came from his mouth, talking to himself in some other language, probably Japanese.

Lynne stood at Shuichi's bedroom door, absolutely confused. Even if the girl could understand Japanese, she would hardly understand the meaning behind the words. She backed off quickly and rushed off. Kari understood Japanese after all. Where was that new occupant of the house anyway? Weird people should understand weird people.

"Hey Lynne. Who are you looking for?"

Lynne jerked to a halt, seeing it was Michael. The boy had been practicing his golf putting in the living room. It was perhaps the only thing that calmed his ADHD mind. No one bothered the boy when he had a golf ball in his hand for that reason. But this was a special occasion and so Lynne broke the no bothering unspoken code. "Oh. Michael, do you know where Kari is?"

"Oh her," he said dismissively and plopped the golf ball down on the fake strip of green. "She went out an hour ago to get some things for Shuichi. Insisted she go alone too. She's not that smart; I doubt she'll be back for quite some time."

"Kari's smart," Kennedy entered the room and bashed her brother on his head. Michael's ball rolled off target and under the couch. "Baka. She's just not used to America." Or the ways humans run things for the most part but Kennedy only had a brief inkling on the whole demon side of things. Hiei and Kari were demons. Shuichi was one, perhaps.

"Oh, good. Go up and talk with Shuichi," Lynne ordered her older sister. "You'll work. You're weird too."

"Fine," Kennedy huffed. She lugged her way up the stairs and to Shuichi's room. It was then she got the horrible sense something was wrong. Kennedy pulled open the door quickly and stepped inside toward Shuichi. She jerked to a stop, stunned at the pain in his emerald eyes. "Shuichi?"

His head whipped from staring at the pencil and to her. "Akumu," he whispered. "Iie!"

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Her voice sounded so strange, he couldn't comprehend why it sounded so strange. Her hand rested on his shoulder, hesitantly. Shuichi blinked at the hand, confused. And then he looked up at her bottle green eyes to see the worry. Was that why her voice sounded weird?

"Shuichi?"

He shook his head and repeated the one word to her. "Iie, iie. No."

"Shuichi, what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to," his voice trailed off.

"Want to what? Come back here?"

"No. Akumu, akumu." Why was her hand still on his shoulder? He knew Kennedy did not seem to like him that way back; this only made things worse for him. A complete nightmare. He had fallen in love after so many years… Only for the one he fell in love with to not…

"It hurts," he strained out the admission with great effort.

"Shuichi?"

The slightest hesitation once again from Kennedy.

"You can…lean on me. I suggest you take the one time deal offered," Kennedy grumbled softly. "One time deal. Seeing as you…so offered me…before leaving," Kennedy said in chunks, hesitating all the while offering her help. "Same as your offer…I don't need to know…but…you can lean on…me."

"That doesn't help my problem," he murmured. His head leaned to the left onto Kennedy's hand on his shoulder. Emerald eyes slowly shut on the last of his tears. "I already know you don't feel the same…based off of that reaction from last night," he whispered to himself in Japanese so Kennedy wouldn't understand it.

"Doesn't help your problem," Kennedy asked. Her hand pulled off of his shoulder. "Aren't you the hypocrite? Advocating that having someone to lean on is a good thing and then you don't even take your own advice."

A small throaty laugh came out of Shuichi's throat. Another tear fell from his closed eyes. "Yes, yes I suppose I am a hypocrite."

"One time deal over," Kennedy spoke a bit teasingly at his laugh. She stood at his door for a moment. "Feel better," she ordered him. "It wouldn't do for you not be up to par now that your back. So feel better."

Shuichi shifted his head back on the chair, eyes still shut. "Yes," he replied expressionlessly. "Order taken."

Kennedy bit her lip at his empty tone.

"Feel better," she insisted. "Okay? Okay?"

"Yes," he answered in the same blank manner.

Her jaw twitched. "HYPOCRITE! FUCKING HYPOCRITE! You and your calmness, your polite nature! And then pointing out my flaws, telling me to take down walls and… You hypocrite! I'm trying to help! Let me!"

Shuichi opened his eyes and blinked at Kennedy. The eldest Malone sibling let out a frustrated curse under her breath and left the room. Emerald eyes blinked again.

He remembered what Lynne said earlier and his checks tinted red.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

LAST  
But Kennedy privately wondered  
how it would feel if he were to  
kiss her—

LAST  
SEVENTEEN

Robyn and Kennedy were still laughing as Shuichi literally ran away, sprinting for an exit to the advances forced upon him. Shuichi may have been unhappy over the matter with the pair of girls, but both were highly amused. Aaron was very much enthralled by the Japanese boy. He did nothing to hide his fascination.

While Aaron was very tall and 'manly' in appearance, it made Shuichi all that more likeable for the man lover. Very loving tones had been taken in commenting on Shuichi's clothing style, long silky red hair, and feminine lithe form among other little notes of interest. It didn't take long for Shuichi to realize that he had been introduced to _thee_ Aaron; the gay of prominent one night stands which he relished in telling.

Robyn caught her breath. "It's a good thing Shuichi isn't really gay."

"I suppose. Feel a little sorry for him though, with Aaron chasing after him."

"No. I meant with you. Chris mentioned the idea of you two being together. I must say, I didn't see the connection back then. But now…you two seem so comfortable and cute together," Robyn laughed and gave Kennedy a smile.

The eldest Malone went absolutely pale. Kennedy shook her head. "We're not together Robyn."

"Do you want to be?"

A long silence followed. Kennedy searched for a way to answer Robyn without the romantic to take anything she said out of context, just to help the two get together.

"You do like him!"

Kennedy's eyes widened. Too late. She should have answered more quickly.

"This is great D, you two are such a great pair. All you have to do is put the moves on him."

"What moves," Kennedy asked harshly. "We're not together Robyn."

"Not yet," Robyn replied.

Not yet? It was like an awful promise, what Robyn had said. It had been taunting enough for her to live in the same house as Shuichi. Now this? Kennedy was not girlfriend or potential wife material. She was open and accepted, but too weird for anyone to get closer. She was never relaxed around anyone. She had never cried in front of a single person in her life. She had to keep her siblings protected. She had emotional problems, hiding every true feeling deep down. She had no idea how to help anyone when life got them crying. She was not one to lean on anyone until...

Until Shuichi wormed his way into her life.

What an utter cliché. And it was not like she thought of him in those sorts of terms. Not at all.

But Kennedy privately wondered how it would feel if he were to kiss her—she had never been kissed and had never truly wished for it before. Not even her parents had kissed her goodnight. She listened to Robyn rattle off ideas of how to make moves onto Shuichi. Kennedy was not going to act on anything her romantic friend was plotting out. A kiss was sacred and not expected in Kennedy's life. Besides, it was in experience that no one liked her _that_ much, not even Shuichi with being so foreign of a person to Kennedy.

Sourly, Kennedy looked to the ground. She knew she was reserved around people, but she had reached out to others. It was clear that even when reaching out, no one cared. Kennedy wanted to be married someday, but it wasn't high on her hopes of actually happening. She had crushes on other boys, but none of them amounted to anything. She was not invited along on outings, but merely permitted to tag along if she ran into the said group outing. It was always like that. She was all well enough to get along with others, but it was as though they sensed she was not someone to hang around.

Kennedy could not blame them. Even her family acted like there was something utterly wrong with her. Especially her mother. Her mother was far worse than any bully school could claim credit to. This was probably why Kennedy had reached out for the last few years safely inside the school building, even with all the bullies who constantly teased the so called 'quiet' girl. She gained a few crushes on boys, but nothing ever happened. After all, R.J. Stover became her best friend, her best friend. Her crush was crushed, but she still had a large crush on the boy. She respected him though and would never pursue else wise now.

Chris, friend. Jason, friend. Alex, friend through being friends with her older cousin. Troy, classmate. Cory…gay. But she kind of figured that from her first meeting with him. Mike, brief crush on her. Did not last just like Kennedy figured would happen. Why would those sort of feelings last when dealing with Kennedy Malone? Jacob… Well Jacob had this really odd and long lasting obsession on her. It was creepy. One could easily tell his thoughts about her were more base natured than anything else. Jacob really needed a girl. Some other girl to lay.

Kennedy shivered. Jacob was really creepy at times. Good guy… Just creepy.

Shuichi was a mixture of Mike and Jacob. He kind of creped her out, but not like Jacob did. No, Shuichi was creepy in the regard of how he acted. And how he acted around her was unusual. It was the same way Mike acted when he had that brief crush on Kennedy. Talking to her and smiling and just being around and… Kennedy couldn't really pinpoint exactly what was different when Shuichi talked to her and was around her. Talking was all well and fine, but perhaps it was the subjects when he talked with her. He was just…focused on her when they talked.

Kennedy liked Shuichi, but his type of liking of her made her worried. Experience told her that no one could like her that much and she did not want Shuichi to be hurt by that fact. His feelings wouldn't last and there was no reason for him to pursue her. He'd only wind up finding out his feelings on her would never be that strong or last in due time.

She just had to keep avoiding those weird looks he had been giving her since coming back from Japan.

Shuichi did not want her that way. It was only a matter of time before he figured that out himself. And Kennedy would…

"D! Come on, that plan I just laid out is perfect! Besides, from what I've seen of Shuichi around you it would definitely work! Wait," Robyn stopped suddenly. She gave Kennedy a look with her bright azure eyes. "You're not listening! That plan is perfect and then you can finally have a guy!"

"Robyn, Shuichi isn't interested in me that way. Not really."

Robyn burst out laughing. "Oh, you're so oblivious Kennedy! That's what I like about you!"

Kennedy scowled. "I'm not oblivious!"

"Yes you are," Robyn said again. "Okay, look. You like him right? Just, you like Shuichi and get along with him, right? You like him."

Kennedy sighed. "Yes." The one word suffered out.

"Ha! Okay, then, do you have a crush on him or like him more than you probably should as friends…acquaintances, whatever you call it?"

"No. I do not have a crush on him. Shuichi's just a really foreign person with how he is. That's it."

Robyn hummed and smiled to herself. Kennedy gave her college friend a look and wondered what the romantic was so happy about. "I'll bite. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because," Robyn chirped out. "You two are that close and you haven't set yourself up for failure with the whole, 'It's only a crush' thing you do. Chris is totally right. A big pompous prick who thinks he knows everything and tells you so, but he's right. Quit being so oblivious Kennedy and accept the fact you want a relationship with Shuichi!"

"I do not! And tell Chris he's wrong!"

"No, not about this. You deserve some great guy like Shuichi! You two should be together."

"I don't have a crush on Shuichi Robyn. Can you shu—"

"That's because Shuichi can't crush you," Robyn interrupted Kennedy in a determined matter. "You two look like you're together and some part of your mind must realize you cannot call Shuichi a crush. You like him more than just the usual like; otherwise you wouldn't look like you two are together. What is so bad about getting the goodies from that?"

Azure eyes stared expectantly at Kennedy for the reply to the question. No reply came.

Out loud anyway.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

LAST  
"For a thousand year old demon  
of _his_ kind, _that_ is saying something."

LAST  
EIGHTEEN

"No. The question is asking me to find the derivative of 'f' of 'x' on the graph with the plotted derivatives from the previous question."

Shuichi smiled at Kennedy's insistence. He had been heading down the hallway to his room and caught sight of Kennedy erasing a part of her homework. Stopping, he had frowned at the interpretation the girl had taken on the question, thus the start of her problems. He could see her point. The question was worded poorly.

"Ah, I've taken Calculus before. You haven't reached the point to find the slope of the slopes. It is merely asking you to look at the graph in a different way. See here," he said suddenly. Shuichi stepped closer behind Kennedy's chair to lean over her shoulder, pointed down at her Calculus book and dragged his finger across the page. "That is what you're really looking for. I can see what you're saying, but this lesson in the chapter is talking about this. The book words it poorly."

Kennedy muttered angrily under her breath and Shuichi blinked as he realized the girl was cursing in Japanese. And more than just the typical 'baka' Kennedy and Michael used to end arguments. "Must all math books be written poorly? I love math but really, they need someone to read through it and tell that to these people. That could be the love of reading in me but still."

Shuichi chuckled at the girl's dislike of math books. "When did you learn such…words in Japanese?"

"Kari," Kennedy replied simply. That explained it. Kari would not do anything to cause displeasure to Kennedy or Shuichi. "But the short simple phrases and words stick out the most."

"Ano… Chotto matte."

"Wait a minute."

"Ohayo."

"Good morning," Kennedy replied easily.

Shuichi leaned against the back of her chair, thinking of another phrase or word to quiz her on. "Nanika atta?"

"What's up? And my reply is the sky, the ceiling, and the roof."

Shuichi shook his head at Kennedy's attempt at humor. "Tadaima."

"I'm home."

"The word for amusing," he asked.

"Omoshiroi," Kennedy piped back proudly.

She was just right there, right there and not pulling away. He was practically touching the girl leaning over the chair as he was. It was a fact he didn't want to leave unrealized to the other one in their position. Perhaps it was not she didn't like him but she didn't know how to react with how her mother brought her up. If she responded, then it would be either good or bad for Shuichi. If there was no response, then Kennedy didn't care about him either way.

"Kirei."

"Pretty."

A crooked smile fell onto Shuichi's mouth, not that the eldest Malone could see it.

"Kawaii."

His warm hand moved from the back of the chair to rest on Kennedy's shoulder. Kennedy paused slightly in her answers, eyes wide. Shuichi's hand didn't do anything, so she replied. "Cute." It was just a better resting place for his hand. Getting a response from his touch, Shuichi continued. There was a chance he felt, that it was a good response.

"Daijoubu?"

"Asking if someone is okay."

"Ochitsuite."

"Relax," Kennedy replied.

"Eto…" He paused and realized her muscles were still tense. Tenser muscles than he found likable. "Yammemitara."

Kennedy paused, this time in thought, before figuring out what the word meant. "Try it."

"Tanoshinde."

Kennedy frowned. Shuichi had moved onto the ones she hadn't quite practiced yet. "I don't know the tanoshinde one."

He chuckled. "Well, if you put what you just said together, this is what you just said: 'I don't know the have fun one."

"Oh. Tanaoshinde. Have fun. Got it."

"Good." Fingertips trailed down Kennedy's suddenly stiff shoulder and gripped her in reassurance. The Japanese boy turned to leave the room. "Yoi yume o." Shuichi smiled lips quirking upwards. "Keichan." With the last word, he left. He made a move, Shuichi had made his move. He only had to wait, test to see how Kennedy took to his advances. Confessing anything now would be pointless and Lynne's words had strengthened that. His mother's words as well. He had to be patient, show Kennedy he was not forcing her to open up to him and she could take her own time to open up to him.

Keichan?

Well that was going to bother Kennedy until she figured the last word out. She grinned and threw her pencil down on the Calculus book. It was time for her fail safe option when it came to questions. Also the reason why Kennedy disliked her brother calling her fail safe 'not that smart'. She tucked her long straight hair behind an ear and made her way up to the attic.

After a short explanation though, Kennedy's fail safe option frowned and the girl feared the new word would bother her until Shuichi bothered to explain it. Which, by that quick smirk of his, would not be soon and used as a word to annoy.

"No wonder he smirked about it. If you don't know it, he's certainly going to hold it over me," Kennedy grumbled. "Keichan… I bet Shuichi made it up."

"Keichan? Well, chan is used for 'child talk', such as a nickname or term of endearment," Kari pondered it out loud. So much for fail safe… The demon with no energy suddenly gasped. "Oh! Kurama-sama has never been known for that sort! It has been said that he laughs at that sort of thing! Of course, he's different from what I have heard about him. Perhaps he has changed during his stay in the Human World."

"What are you babbling on about Kari? I only wanted to know what keichan meant. Yoi yume o means sweet dreams but I had no clue on keichan." Kennedy played with the water in her glass. Kari, usually so enthralled by watching the water move, made no motion to watch it.

"I cannot believe this can be true. It's so charming and delightful to see Kurama-sama showing interest. And there has always been a certain…vibe when he is around you Kennedy-chin."

"Oh no," Kennedy groaned. "You're a romantic like Robyn, aren't you? Shuichi and I are not together."

"But," Kari looked up to Kennedy with her doe eyes. "He called you by a term of endearment."

"Friends do that here in America often Kari," Kennedy waved the notion away. Kari's words were sending her nerves off over the subject. "No big deal, just another nickname then. He smirked over a nickname? I've gotten worse nicknames than Keichan."

"Not so often in Japan. And defiantly not often, if at all, by Kurama-sama. He has never shown any interest in anyone or any sort of relationship," Kari explained purposely. "For a thousand year old demon of _his_ kind, _that_ is saying something."

Kennedy fell silent at Kari's words. A demon? A thousand years? Shuichi was _how_old? She knew he liked her, if a little, but she thought nothing of him still liking her. They had known each other for months. Everyone else stopped thinking possibilities after so much time and getting to know her better. There was no way Shuichi liked her that much. She wasn't anything like Lynne, who had Ryan.

"Keichan sounds like it is the start of your name tied in with chan. Oh, this improvement is most delightful," Kari chirped out. "Although," her voice went dark. "Kurama-sama should realize you are not familiar with this, much less just saying his term of endearment for you like he did. Did he not want you to know he felt that way? That is just rude."

"No. He knows I'm not big on feelings. He probably wanted to sneak in his nickname and get me used to it before I figured out what it was. It may be a bigger deal to Japanese, but I have at least 20 variations of nicknames. Ken, Kennie, D, Mali, Gopher…the list goes on."

Kari looked shocked and appalled.

"Friends do that here in America."

"Well, for both demons and people living in Japan, it is a much bigger deal. It has a great deal more significance. The implication is huge Kennedy-chin."

Kennedy stared at the wall of the attic, where Kari stayed at the new Malone household. Blasted romantics and their determination. Robyn was correct, at least in one thing she said to Kennedy. Shuichi couldn't crush her. She knew Shuichi was not the type to crush her. Kennedy liked him, but not in that way. She frowned. When it came to Kennedy, she always had crushes. Those boys crushed her as the term stated. She knew Shuichi was not the type to crush her and it scared her. It was only a matter of time before he figured out he did not want her that way. And then Kennedy could… She could…

She could what? Forget how she froze to the warm glow whenever Shuichi touched her? It was unnatural. Who was Shuichi to her? He was not someone she had a crush on. He was someone who she wanted to be around. Shuichi was foreign concept and person to her…for that reason. Kennedy could not figure who Shuichi was to her.

It did not bode well for Kennedy's thoughts on this matter when he was acting like this and people began to bug her about it. Did they not realize she was bugged already on who Shuichi was to her? So close, but she couldn't call him friend nor crush. He was just someone who…made her feel like herself. She could not bottle up her feelings around him; it was all too easy to get pissed off at the emerald eyes shining in her direction.

Yet, strangely, she was not pissed off at Shuichi calling her 'Keichan'.

"I'm going to ignore that implication right now."

"Do you want for me to give Kurama-sama a hard time about it? Really," Kari insisted. "I can join in on Lynne-chan's efforts and get him to confess properly like Kurama-sama should."

"No!" Kennedy whipped her bottle green eyes from the attic wall to see large hopeful violet ones. Lynne was in on this too? "What is this? Romantics unite?"

"Actually, Lynne called it 'Unite the Dysfunctional Significant Weirdos' and I called it 'Get Kurama-sama and Kennedy-chin to go Dating'. The first stage of the human mating ritual," Kari quoted from the Apples to Apples card she played so long ago.

"Wow," Kennedy said dryly. "So much thought process going behind the names."

"Yes, we were too busy trying to come up with ideas to reach the goal… But I liked your name of it Kennedy-chin!"

Kari raised a fist proudly into the air and cheered. "Romantics unite!"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

LAST  
Shuichi blinked rapidly. "Are  
you offering to go to Japan  
with me Keichan?"

LAST  
NINETEEN

"Hey, Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

Kennedy flickered about the kitchen, fixing up the last finishes on a noodle dish by the name of K-Mac. It had been an experiment of Kennedy's from some years ago, or so Shuichi had been told. However, Kennedy never thought to name it, her two younger cousins she babysat gave it the name. It was the one meal he was forbidden from making and although he made a trial run on it back home for his mother that tasted just fine, Kennedy made the dish much better than he did.

"Could you serve this after I leave and keep an eye on everyone tonight?"

Shuichi frowned, setting down the last plate. "Are you covering for someone at the Crusader Café tonight? I thought they closed up tonight at five."

The Crusader Café was the junk food store on campus where Shuichi had tried several dishes when he had driven Lynne to her classes. Normally, Kennedy worked up there on weekend nights and Wednesdays after her Middle School Block in the afternoons. Shuichi expected Kennedy to work those nights and to cover for her, even if the girl despised him for it at first and originally asked Lynne to be in charge. It was Thanksgiving Break now and it was strange Kennedy would be leaving like this.

"Well, I wanted to hit the stores before the rush begins," Kennedy spoke slowly. Her bottle green eyes fell to the floor, a slow smile falling on her lips. "I get to play Santa Clause this year."

Shuichi sucked in his breath. That's right. Christmas was more of a family event here in America and it would be the Malone's first time celebrating it without their parents. He had forgotten.

"Did you need help Keichan?"

Ignoring how Shuichi called her Keichan once more, or at least what the nickname meant, Kennedy replied easily. "I don't need your help. I've just got to start looking for things and pick up the ingredients for Thanksgiving. If they ask, that's all I'm going to get."

Shuichi tapped his chin for a moment. "Couldn't we have everyone pick out a present for each other? Or is Carly still under the belief Santa Clause is real?"

"No," Kennedy shook her head. "As of last year, Carly figured it out. I'll need to pick up her birthday present too. She'll be turning eleven on the sixth of December."

Shuichi waited for Kennedy to say more and then sighed. "My first question?"

"Oh, well, I suppose we could do it that way. But…I know what to do in playing Santa Clause. This will just be my first year taking over the job completely. I do hope it will be a white Christmas," Kennedy's voice rose at the idea of this.

"That would be nice," he replied. He chuckled at the girl staring longingly out the window, as if it were to snow that very moment. "What is your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas," Kennedy answered quickly and easily. "I love everything about Christmas. The music is beautiful and fun, the trees all being dolled up, sun sparkling on fresh snow, enjoying the presence of family and friends, cheap lights strung all out, the big meal and homemade pies, excited little kids rushing about, the story of Christ being born… There is just so much to love in each part of it."

It was a nice moment and tone. Shuichi stepped forward and then stopped, rubbing his forearm. His emerald eyes stayed on the American girl. She really did love Christmas, he could hear it in her voice. It was all that tempting for Shuichi to see Kennedy within touching distance when she was talking with such tender tones. All he could do was smile at her reminiscing.

"What about you?"

Startled, Shuichi blinked at Kennedy. "What about me?"

"What is your favorite holiday?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose Shogatsu, the New Year. Since my mother doesn't have to worry about working then, we take numerous trips to a series of shrines and temples. We always start at the same one for midnight though…staying there to watch the sunrise before visiting any other one. That and," Shuichi's mouth curled up in laughter, "I always take some otoso."

Kennedy frowned, confused and failed to see the humor in this.

"Sweetened rice wine," Shuichi said with a full smile before laughing at Kennedy rolling her eyes at him. Kennedy was not a fan of any sort of alcohol.

She hated the smell and it was in part thanks to her deceased grandfather she never wanted to drink, smoke, or take any drugs. Though one could speak miles on how good this was—as the ones saying how good this was often did drink or smoke—this dislike of Kennedy's could be bad as well. Lynne complained that when Kennedy was sick, she often disliked taking cold medicine because of the small amount of alcohol. Shuichi's guess was that it was a combination of drugs and alcohol with Kennedy's stubborn nature on people worrying about her.

"Pity," Kennedy commented. "There are no shrines or temples around this area. And your mother is back in Japan. I'm sure if you look hard enough you can find some otoso. Did you want to go back home for the New Year?"

Shuichi paused in thought. "No. No, I'll stay here and see how your family greets the New Year."

Kennedy shook her head. "We stay up until midnight and eat junk food. Sometimes we invite friends over. Sorry, no major thing. The New Year is more of a blasé thing for us. Christmas is the high commodity. The New Year in Japan sounds better. Temporary visas to Japan shouldn't take too long, right?"

Shuichi blinked rapidly. "Are you offering to go to Japan with me Keichan?"

"Well, all of us. Then I can keep an eye on them. If there is any trouble…Japan is an island and surrounded by water." Water shimmered around Kennedy for a moment and then evaporated back into the air around them. She smiled at him.

Shuichi chuckled. "Indeed it is. So, if you are to visit Jap—"

"Eru netsu masani death pirate! Aganau houritsu geemu!"

Both Shuichi and Kennedy jumped at the Japanese rock song that exploded from the counter. Bottle green eyes looked to the cell phone in excitement and Kennedy hurried to remove her gloves from making her dish. Wincing as the music became louder, Shuichi reached across the counter to stop the offending music.

"Zetsubou za birii, iza rinri, saa tomerarenai eraser rain!"

Shuichi paused as he was about to push the side button to quiet the small technological device. The screen was pulsing out the message 'Incoming call. R.J. Stover'.

"Zetsubou za birii, iza rinri, saa tomerarenai eraser rain! Tomerarenai eraser rain!"

The instruments kicked in and Shuichi clutched Kennedy's cell phone tightly, side buttons clicked. The loud music stopped, but the screen still pulsed out the message to him.

"Hey!" Kennedy grabbed her cell phone now that her hands were free. She smiled at him. "Thanks for getting it for me."

A forced smile came out for Kennedy's smile. Shuichi quickly glared at the cell phone as his forced smile was ignored. He looked down to his hand and thought he should have just crushed the phone. There may be only brief words on this boy, but it was enough to cause him to dislike the other boy. Kennedy's so called best friend…

"R.J.!" Kennedy called out to the phone.

A similar call out was heard from the other end of the line. "Ken!"

"R.J.!"

"Ken!"

Kennedy laughed. "Hey R.J. Now, where have you been hiding?"

Rather grumpy over the phone call starting up, Shuichi pulled the plates out from the cabinet and began to set the table for supper. He peered over at Kennedy as she leaned against the countertop, listening to the other person. Ignore, ignore the phone call that ruined that promising moment. Ignore it. Oh yes, Ryan was upstairs with Lynne, so he needed another plate out. Casting another look to Kennedy, Shuichi took out another plate.

"Ah yes. I understand that. I'm kind of sad though. I didn't get to see you over summer break. Blah!" Kennedy pulled a face at her noise. Shuichi slapped the plate down and turned about to count out the number of glasses he needed. One for Carly, two for Michael, three for Lynne, four for Ryan, five for Kari, six for him, seven for Kennedy…

"Oh," Kennedy's voice said slowly. "Right. That."

Curious, Shuichi paused to look over at the girl. Kennedy was gazing absentmindedly at him, but then realized and waved off his look.

"Jerk. I missed you. We need to hang out, during winter break, okay?" Kennedy turned around to rest her elbows onto the table. "Oh, right… So how is little Charlie doing? And what I really mean is what has her uncle R.J. taught her."

Shuichi counted out the silverware for the table and ignored the phone conversation as much as he could.

Kennedy sat down at the table, cell phone still attached to her ear and laughed. "No! You taught Charlie to say that?! Only you would do that! You're such a horrible uncle!" It was highly clear from Kennedy's tone that she did not think the statement true; in fact, her tone was praising the other boy for whatever it may have been. Shuichi scowled darkly at Kennedy's cell phone and seven forks bent to his anger.

"Such a dirty look for you. Tell her."

Shuichi jolted, not realizing Lynne and Ryan were standing next to him as he was giving the phone a deadly glare. Realizing the mess of metal he held in his grip with startled surprise, Shuichi quickly hid the unusable forks behind his back and pulled out another seven with his other hand. With a calm face, he laid the good, undamaged silverware onto the table.

The blonde haired sister shook her head at Shuichi in disappointment. Michael and Carly followed in behind the other two. Kari entered the kitchen and her doe eyes seemed confused as she glanced over to the laughing Kennedy. Yes, Shuichi thought. He was still confused himself on why Kennedy was talking to this R.J. and laughing on top of it. He loved hearing Kennedy laugh but…

"Kennedy," Lynne's voice commanded in an annoyed manner. "Get off the phone with R.J."

Kennedy made a face at Lynne. "Nope! Oh, and you all smell according to R.J." Michael and Carly burst into loud spurts of laughter at R.J.'s passed on message.

Annoyed at the familiar insult, Lynne poked at Shuichi's side and grinned. "Ask her," Lynne whispered. "To get off the phone," she clarified.

Shuichi sighed and looked over to the cell phone. Nasty thing on the other side, he thought and gave it another dirty look for the unseen best friend of Kennedy. Thankfully, the current stash of metal had been successfully hidden with no one the wiser. It was not often pulls of emotion got to Shuichi like that and he'd rather not advertise it so freely. He peered back to Kennedy's cheerful face, sour at the cause of the face but glad Kennedy was laughing.

"Keichan? It _is_ time to eat."

"Shuichi, you meanie," Kennedy teased him. "Ah, fine. R.J. you called at a bad time. I've got to eat now with everyone. Huh? Oh, Shuichi? He's… I don't know. Foreign?"

The girl laughed and then hung up the phone. "Time to eat everyone!"

"Uh…"

Lynne stared at Kennedy with an open mouth. Michael and Carly shared similar looks. Even Ryan seemed taken aback by the end of the phone call.

"What? It's time to eat," Kennedy said. "It would be rude to be on the phone right now."

Shuichi and Kari looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, I won't complain. It's better than you being attached to your phone until it dies when you two are talking." Lynne sat down at the table and began to fill her plate.

Kari brightened. "Kennedy-chin! Perhaps you have some other important—"

"News? Yeah, I do." Kennedy glanced over to Shuichi and smiled. "We're going to visit Japan for the New Years and celebrate it Japanese style! How's that sound everyone?"

Shuichi smiled back at Kennedy as the arguments began, mostly surrounding the strange language if they were to visit Japan. He glanced down to the cell phone. Take that R.J. Stover, he thought fiercely. Shuichi still had no clear idea of what Kennedy's best friend had done, but there was enough suspicion for him to dislike the boy, whoever he was. The phone call from R.J. that ruined the nice moment…

A smile grew on his face. Kennedy had cut the conversation short. Abnormal event if one were to take Lynne's complaint seriously. And…Kennedy had cut the conversation short after he asked. Somehow, this feeling was better than the idea of crushing the cell phone. This feeling gave him more hope.

"Keichan, you're always free to try the otoso," Shuichi poked her arm with a tease.

"Nnn!" She stuck her tongue out. "No way!"

"But it is tradition for me to sneak some otoso and you wanted to celebrate Shogatsu Keichan. Otoso is a part of Shogatsu…"

"Not required tradition," Kennedy snapped back. "Just your tradition." She shook her head at Shuichi's insistence on the sweetened rice wine and laughed.

He laughed as well. He had always loved the way Kennedy laughed. But now, he realized that he actually loved the way she laughed…because of him. It was a strange thing to realize now. Of course he wanted to influence Kennedy to open up. Shuichi just never quite realized before on how this want could manifest negative emotions.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

LAST  
"You're only nineteen, what kind  
of job would pay you that well?"  
He scratched his arm at the question.  
"Well, I earned money, I wasn't paid…"

LAST  
TWENTY

"Oh, Kennedy," said a surprised voice at seeing Kennedy in the kitchen. "You guys all came?"

"Of course we came," Michael said. He speeded his way over to the plastic plates and silverware to begin overfilling on Thanksgiving food. "Who would miss all this food? Or pie? We brought rhubarb cake!"

Pat smiled as Michael and Carly overtook the kitchen for the deserts. Lynne and Ryan came in through the doorway, walking around Kennedy and Pat. Kari and Shuichi paused at the doorway, looking to Kennedy for introductions. The Aunt with dark curly hair fading to a silver sheen turned her small frame back to the still open doorway and noticed the pair standing behind Kennedy. "And you guys brought friends. Ryan and…these two?"

"Oh, this is Kari and Shuichi. Shuichi's the one who took us in and Kari helps out around the place. Shuichi, Kari, this is my aunt Pat. She married dad's crazy brother, Jerry over there." Kennedy jerked her head in Jerry's direction on the couch. Jerry was currently snitching chips off of a younger nephew's plate and replacing them with the custard from his egg on the sly. "Oh, yes. If you are to talk to Jerry, stay away from the topic of food."

"It's good of you to be allowing them to live with you during all this time, Sweechi." Pat laughed at herself. "I'm sorry. Is it all right if I just call you Chi or Red or something else I can pronounce?"

Shuichi smiled politely. "Chi is fine Pat. Where do our coats go?"

"The old room," Pat replied and then rushed a quick "good to met you" before heading for the kitchen.

Kennedy shifted off her coat and motioned for the two to follow her into one of the backrooms. A pile of coats lay haphazardly on the room's bed. "It's Grandpa and Grandma's old room. My dad's only younger brother, Uncle Jeff, and his wife Lisa took over the house along with the room. Thank Grandpa for my unattraction to smoking, alcohol, drugs and the like. That's the reason why he's gone, but I hope I don't go gone like Grandma…forgetting everyone. Unpreventable, that one."

"Your aunt Pat didn't seem to believe you and your siblings would show," Shuichi noted. "No one else greeted us and I cannot remember any of this side of your family calling to ask about you. It's been nearly six months. Are they avoiding from being uncomfortable or avoiding the possible conflict?"

"You know about the big pink elephant in the room, right? Well, the Malone side has a hundred big pink elephants in the room. There are no problems or issues to see, hear, or mention. Thus why this is called the 'old room' and you will probably never hear anything about Grandpa and Grandma the rest of the day here. We get together for three holidays out of the year as well as weddings and no one wants to bring up the pink elephants on these happy occasions. We're a close family; a good, hard working, old fashioned, large family," Kennedy finished off.

"But Kennedy-chin, a close family would not ignore the fact that your parents are gone," Kari said softly. Her large violet eyes wavered with tears. "They would not ignore what family is going through, would they? I've seen that happen far too often myself. It's not true of your family too?"

"A close, good, hard working, old fashioned, large family. That is our family." Kennedy sighed, looked down to fiddling fingers, and continued. "In such a family, issues are expected to be overcome. A hard worker is someone who keeps at it. The Malones are well known for honor rolls, athletics, reaching and achieving goals. Hard workers."

Shuichi frowned but nodded. "I think I somewhat understand…" It certainly explained why none of the Malone siblings allowed themselves to become emotional about their parents dying. Not in front of others…or each other. He heard the tears from his own room after all. The tears had become less as time ticked onward in the past months. "How did they take deaths in the past?"

"Silently," Kennedy said simply. She walked over to the door. "At least my dad did when Grandpa passed on. I don't remember dad talking much in second grade. Then later that year, Jonathan Franzen, a cousin of my dad, committed suicide. No one talked about that to each other either. His three boys came to a Malone wedding this past May, the first event any of them has returned back to for. His wife and eldest daughter have yet to attend an event on the Malone side. I was rather glad the boys showed up. Luke and I get along pretty well at school. I don't get to see him much now I'm in college."

Kennedy turned around. "Coming? The ham and sweet potatoes are always excellent. Don't worry about stashing pies on your plates. Everyone brings at least two pies. We've never run our yet."

Kari and Shuichi followed Kennedy out of the old room, sharing a glance with each other.

"Oh, good. Janet's here," Kennedy spoke up suddenly. The girl rushed across the kitchen greeting a middle aged woman with short fluffed brown hair. Shuichi blinked. The older family member seemed just as excited to see Kennedy…unlike some of the other family members who looked on with curiosity but were not asking anything. One of the uncles playing a game of poker at the kitchen table glanced away realizing the Japanese boy was looking. It wasn't long before Janet asked about Kari and Shuichi, dragging the pair into the conversation.

"Oh Chi? Pat said you were the one to house Kennedy and them. Its good Ralph didn't have to worry about room in our house and splitting you four up. He did worry you know," Janet laughed. "I doubt he'll admit it."

Kennedy grinned. "Nope. I saw Kenzie in the paper a couple weeks ago, front page picture."

"The newspaper from Dubuque, yes. Someone gave that paper to me. One of these days I should sit down and collect the articles together for her senior yearbook."

"Is Kenzie here? It's been a while since I've been able to mess around and I've got a volleyball in my trunk."

Janet glanced about the room. "I'm sure she's around somewhere. Courtney and Kenzie went off together when we got here."

Kennedy nodded. "Probably in the basement then. I'll look for her later."

"So what are you going for at college? Or are you in high school?"

Shuichi blinked at Janet's question directed toward him and smiled politely. "I'm nineteen and I've completed one year of college, but I found college wasn't for me."

"So what are you doing then Chi?"

Shuichi chuckled and threw a glance in Kennedy's direction. "You already know I'm housing them."

"Janet meant your job Shuichi," Kennedy said evenly. She shook her head. "Shuichi doesn't have a real job."

Surprised, Janet eyed Shuichi. "How do you make payments, buy groceries, or anything?"

"It's Kurama-sama," Kari spoke up simply. "He earned quite a bit of money with his old job, there's no need to have one now."

"That much money," Janet said in shock. "You're only nineteen, what kind of job would pay you that well?"

He scratched his arm at the question. "Well, I earned money, I wasn't paid…"

Kennedy suddenly broke into the conversation with a wide grin and an arm thrown up around Shuichi's shoulder. "Behold a young entrepreneur! The selling of his company was big. He's embarrassed by the fame," Kennedy whispered loudly to Janet.

Janet smiled, the answer suiting her and Shuichi snuck a glance over to Kennedy as he realized the answer allowed the topic to be properly diverted so he didn't have to talk about his job or money. That was nice of her. It also reminded Shuichi of the story of Kennedy and Lynne's ex-boyfriend Blake. He had not thought much of that story in quite some time and truthfully the story had escaped him. Kennedy did not seem to be the sort of plotting person that story showed her as and Shuichi had momentarily dismissed it. However, there was something there and Shuichi would not forget the notion so quickly now.

"Ah," he said to Kennedy's statement. The undefined noise seemed to pass any further question on him being a young entrepreneur. That is, without lying or getting into the truth of where the money did come from to help house all four Malone siblings, himself, and Kari. Sometimes Ryan. Lie over, the showing off of Shuichi, young entrepreneur, was stopped as well and Kennedy removed her arm from around his shoulder. Good things never seemed to last for long… "Well, it is nice to meet you Janet."

"Oh," Kennedy started suddenly. "Shuichi, Kari, this is my aunt, Janet Malone. Her husband, Ralph, is my godfather."

"That's right," Janet nodded. "The only thing he has to worry about, after keeping you four together, which Chi solved, is in him giving you away if you ever find yourself a man to marry. Jeff is worried about that himself, what with Lynne and Ryan. I cannot see anything tearing those two apart, with him dating her through," Janet halted her approval. "After how this past year has been."

Kennedy seemed to avoid the subject just as well. So it seemed even this more open family member avoided talk on the pink elephants too. "Yes, well… I never approved of Blake, but Ryan is approved by me. He won't be the one hurting her."

"Fear strike the man who ever does hurt Lynne," Janet said.

"Yes indeed," Shuichi murmured in silent agreement, freshly remembering the story of Blake.

Kennedy laughed at the murmur from Shuichi, still standing beside her. "Word for word what I warned him two months into the relationship, same time we found out after it that he began stringing her along. Hey," Kennedy said suddenly with a wicked grin. "Blake got some girl in Cedar Rapids pregnant. He's standing by her, at least he's not playboying her around yet. I hope he continues to stand by her."

"Gossip, really?" Shuichi chuckled from where he stood next to her. Kari seemed content to stand back and watch the conversation. "I hardly thought you were the type Keichan."

A hand smacked his shoulder playfully. "Be quiet Chi," she teased. Janet raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying I hope Blake has changed for the better."

"One can only hope," Janet remarked. "I'll get the newspaper clipping from you later than Kennedy. You two…have fun."

Janet's leaving comment unsettled both of the two insinuated in that sentence. The red haired Japanese boy in the sea of Malones slanted his head to eye Aunt Janet and caught the age old knowing smile flashing in their direction. That was well and fine but… Shuichi peered over to Kennedy and caught the girl fidgeting her fingers about each other.

"Oh, right. Kenzie and Courtney are in the basement," she remembered out loud. "I should see if they want to play a game of volleyball."

With that line of reasoning, Kennedy left for the basement stairs. Kari's violet doe eyes narrowed at the girl's retreat. The whole matter, thing, issues between the two had been going on for a while and Kari's good nature was becoming slightly angry at the two not striding purposely toward their happily ever after with each other. Growing up with her family life, Kari always had her eye on the better side of things. She could not understand how Shuichi and Kennedy were fine with drawing this out when it seemed so obvious they should have the happily ever after.

"Go after her Kurama-sama."

Kari prodded his shoulder roughly with a pointed index finger, the first order she had ever said to him. Shuichi realized this as well and blinked at Kari's order. He stared. Kari didn't back down from the look she was giving him. Shuichi chuckled warily, both amused and startled on what subject Kari grew a spine over.

"She's right!" A loud voice spoke clearly for the crowd. The formerly pointed out crazy Uncle Jerry bounded up to Shuichi and shoved several pushes to Shuichi's back, toward the basement stairs. "Kennedy just left you behind, defenseless against many Malones. As her boyfriend, you should demand better against her stubborn nature. I know! Steal her peanuts!"

Emerald eyes wide at the crazy uncle, Jerry took the chance to push Shuichi again toward the basement stairs. A bowl was thrust into Shuichi's hands. He looked down to the bowl and saw the plastic bowl was filled up with cashew peanuts. Shuichi blinked at Jerry, thrown off by where the uncle was going with this.

"Why exactly would I—?"

Cashew peanuts flew. Jerry tore away with a mad Cheshire grin and laugh, leaving Shuichi with the bowl at the top of the basement stairs.

"Ow! What the—?" Kennedy's voice echoed up from the basement. Shuichi froze and glanced down to the firm evidence sitting in his hands.

One of the uncles playing poker at the kitchen table gave Jerry a half-amused look. It was the same uncle who avoided Shuichi's look from before. The uncle tossed in a couple of Oreos to the middle of the table and spoke up to Jerry, "You dolt. She's going to know it was you."

"JERRY!"

"But I don't have the peanuts that attacked you Kennedy," Jerry yelled back with a wide smile. He winked at Shuichi. Shuichi felt anything but reassured by this particular uncle. There was a deep sense of foreboding, similar but highly more panicking, than the ones Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him at times.

"Shuichi's got the peanuts that want you!"

So it seemed that Yusuke and Kuwabara had been bested at last, by crazy Uncle Jerry. Someone send that man a 'Get Well' card in two seconds for half of his winnings. The other half of the winnings should be taken care of before the card was sent…and the reason for the wording on the card.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

LAST  
Well, technically, that former  
denial was not true but…

LAST  
TWENTY-ONE

One crazy fiasco later, Jerry was soaked in water after Kennedy had rallied up people to get him with water guns, the sink hose, buckets… Of course, Kennedy had an extreme advantage against Jerry in this all out water war. It was explained to a red faced Shuichi that Jerry's joke on peanuts and boys around Kennedy, was normal for the crazy uncle. Thus, Kennedy's warning to him earlier on the subject of food around the said uncle.

Kari insisted on ignoring what had been screamed throughout the household and put her attention on enjoying her tasting of every single kind of dessert at the Thanksgiving dinner. Michael spent the time after the water war filling up the pockets of Kennedy's coat in the old room. Filling them up with none other than all the cashews he could find. Carly spent an equal amount of time dumping them out of Kennedy's coat after each fill up. Lynne and Ryan remained to be unseen until it was time to go back to the Malone household.

"Sorry about Jerry," Kennedy apologized once Ryan had left the Malone household and the others had gone to bed. She stacked up the plates from the dishwasher and placed them inside the cupboard. "Really, he's food obsessed. He came up with the cookie system of poker chips, Oreos as the big amount because they're his favorite and animal crackers as the lowest amount because he hates them."

"No, no. I had been warned he was crazy in advance," Shuichi replied easily.

Kennedy closed the empty dishwasher and smiled over at him. "Yes. Jerry started up the whole peanut thing at my graduation. But started with a different target…and not nearly as vulgar and suggestive as what he pulled today. He spent most of my childhood trying to find a button to get me going, so I just kind of gave him the peanut thing. Sadly, it was perfectly fine the first time but each time after becomes dirtier."

He shook his head. "Peanut just screams out a word not to allow anyone to use in humor as it will inevitably make a turn for the worse. Just as long as you don't call me pi-natsu," Shuichi mumbled the last part out. It had been shown earlier that Kennedy could enjoy the dirty jokes. He would really rather not be called by peanut, just for the dirty joke to get his face to turn red. He had heard of people pet naming each other by food terms and wanted, eventually, for Kennedy to perhaps give him a pet name… But to use that sort of food oriented pet name…

Kennedy blinked as she noticed his cheeks burn red. "Pi-natsu?"

The burn on the cheeks spread across his whole face. Emerald eyes flashed out the warning to the girl. "Not helping."

Kennedy grinned and took a step closer, challenging the warning in Shuichi's eyes. "Pi-natsu."

Emerald eyes continued to flare the warning at her, but he said nothing to the word, wishing not to encourage the girl.

"Pi-natsu," Kennedy chirped out stepping closer. A wide grin appeared and she leaned her face right up to Shuichi's face. "Pi-natsu!"

Something shifted in the emerald eyes that Kennedy had sent her unspoken challenge to and the girl's challenging grin faded away. The pair of eyes stared her down and burned something fierce. The girl froze as she realized how close they actually were now. The heat from the redness on Shuichi's face could be felt, his heavy breathes falling rapidly onto her face and neck seemed to weigh on her…but there was no pressure behind the heavy weight wrapping about the area.

Kennedy blinked and stumbled backwards, away and purposely.

Realizing how close he had gotten, Shuichi stepped back himself and beamed at her. He opened his mouth and gave both of them an out of what almost occurred.

"I win. You blinked first Keichan. Told you not to call me by that."

He stuck out his tongue childishly and smiled warmly. "You should go to bed if you want to hit…Black Friday sales. I've heard far too many horror tales of that day and I'm not even American. Better make sure you're properly rested to live the day of shopping. I insist. It is my fault you didn't have time to go Christmas shopping the other night. You spent the time eating with us not to be rude. And I say it would be equally rude of you to die from Black Friday."

Kennedy snorted. She drew herself upright. "I'll live the day just fine Shuichi. I'm not going to the huge places with those severe of tales. Just big enough to allow decent sales and fun of watching the stupid people fight over the huge ones."

He chuckled. "Goodnight Keichan."

Kennedy ducked her head down at the smile he sent her and stared at the kitchen table. "Goodnight…" Feeling a tad awkward, Shuichi let her be and went up the stairs to his room. Even with the out he gave, the memory of being so close to kissing each other remained. The water faucet from the kitchen could be heard after Shuichi left the kitchen.

Far too tempting that was a moment before. Still was far too tempting for Shuichi. Kennedy's bottle green eyes staring him down in challenge, bright, intense, and vivid… And calling him peanut. Stupid peanut. Stupid word. Stupid suggestive manner behind the poor bit of food…

His peanuts didn't want her. Well, technically, that former denial was not true but…

He slammed his drawer shut and crashed down onto his bed.

Damn it! So frustrating! The wait! The wait for Kennedy to open up! He only wanted to press his lips to hers, her lips pressing back. He wanted to sit upon the couch watching a movie, curled up close. He wished to trace her face and arms with his fingers, to hold her in quiet embrace, to tease childishly back and forth, to make her laugh… Her laugh he loved.

It wasn't all about the peanuts. And he didn't need Kennedy calling him peanut in Japanese only to remember crazy Jerry's more than suggestive words of today.

Boyfriend. Shuichi smiled at the calmer idea. He had been called Kennedy's boyfriend today. By the same crazy uncle, but boyfriend was a nicer name than peanut.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Shuichi lifted his head from his pillow and watched the footsteps walk past his closed door. Except… The two dark shadows of feet were not walking past his door. Every night she checked her younger siblings' rooms and then strolled past his room to her bedroom. Why was she not strolling past tonight? Interested by Kennedy pausing at the door, emerald eyes peered through the darkness of the room to stare at the bottom crack of the door.

There was an intake of breath. The shadows of feet disappeared and scampered down the hallway. Disappointed, Shuichi flopped back down on his bed and fell asleep. Kennedy was not as lucky as Shuichi and paced up the hallway later that night.

A door creaked and bottle green eyes peered in through the crack. There the foreign boy lay, oblivious to all as he let lose a light snore. The white button down t-shirt was unbuttoned, giving the bottle green eyes a good look at the pendent that lay about his neck. The pendent that was responsible for him being here.

The door creaked open some more and Kennedy slipped inside. Feet lead her close and her fingers reached out to hover above the pendent. Her eyes flickered back up to Shuichi's face as he let lose another light snore, still oblivious. Oblivious. Kennedy stared. His face seemed so…weary worn and haggard. Perhaps his old age of a previous life still affected him. Why did he seem so drained?

He should be in Japan, stay there and settle down. Shuichi was too nice to put himself through the things that he did. She was not returning his feelings and she really ought to tell him by now that no one remained in love with her. He should be prepared when his feelings were no longer. Prepared to when he no longer wanted to kiss her.

Kennedy tore her fingers away from where they hovered above Shuichi's chest. Water droplets from the air ran down her face and she reached up to touch her cheeks. Like earlier in the kitchen, the warmth on her face failed to disappear. Warm, comfortable, relaxing, snug, comfy, tingling…

"Go away," she ordered the warmth.

Fingers reached for the pendent once more and grasped it. She froze as her skin touched his skin and Shuichi shifted at the touch. Kennedy kept her eyes on him, fingers still tightly clutched about the pendent. Shuichi's face twitched and the drained look disappeared. He slept on, oblivious still. He looked very much undisturbed, settled down to a more peaceful face.

Fingers gripped the dull piece of metal and strange jewel it held even tighter. Bottle green eyes continued to gaze at Shuichi's peaceful sleeping face. Salted water trailed down Kennedy's warm cheek and vanished into the curve of her lips.

"Goodnight…Shuichi," Kennedy whispered.

She raced out of his room. Hazily, emerald eyes opened and looked confused to the open door. He could have sworn he closed his bedroom door… Shuichi bolted up from his sleep and darted down the hallway, checked the rooms one by one, and then paused at Kennedy's door.

"Oh, right. Kennedy would have woken up if there was anything to worry about." He padded back to his room and yawned. One hand absently reached up to toy with the pendent and he reclosed his bedroom door with the other hand. "Wonder what opened my door?"

From the other side of her doorway, Kennedy breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled her knees up and buried her head between the pair of knees. "Get a hold of yourself Kennedy," she murmured to herself. "He's just another boy. Just like any other boy. But he's not like any other boy… There is something there… He's not a crush, but damn it! He can't be… That's impossible!"

Slowly, she raised a hand before her face and fisted it. Kennedy opened her hand and thought of how empty her palm looked. If it were so impossible, that pendent would be in her palm right now. In fact, a long time ago, seeing how she could manipulate water. She scowled. She had said it before, Shuichi should be far away. Now look at what happened. The foreign boy had managed to get close, too close to her.

Well, Shuichi could stay. Despite his feelings toward her, Kennedy really enjoyed being around Shuichi and the one person she could just be herself. Kennedy just had to keep her distance from him until he figured out he could never love her. She could not allow herself to become closer to that extent. It was far less painful to avoid such things than to fall for Shuichi and allow him to kiss her. To flirt with the possibility of love in her life only to have him run the minute his feelings deserted him.

Friends from elementary school deserted her, middle school, and now the high school friends were slowly leaving her. Even R.J. who stuck the longest beside her was not calling or e-mailing back and forth as often and despite a promise to visit her this past summer, he did not come. Her own mother was sure to have loved her at one point, but even her mother's love did not last. Kennedy did not want to be alone but…

It would be safer on both sides if Kennedy kept her distance until Shuichi discovered he could never love her. Then she could slip back to teasing him, as a friend. As…a friend.

Kennedy buried her face between her knees and cried.

"Damn you Shuichi. Damn you and all your nice, patient ways and that smile… Such a stupid, foreign boy… I like you too much to just be a friend."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

LAST  
"Shhh! Don't tell her I didn't  
threaten you," R.J. hissed over  
at Shuichi with his comedic grin.

LAST  
TWENTY-TWO

"R.J. is here!"

Michael Malone went streaking away, ignoring the calls to come back for more messing around. Aghast, Shuichi watched the teen disappear, the younger Carly not far behind her brother. The roars of a truck rumbled up the driveway and pulled up out of view from the backyard. The roar dimmed to a stop and Shuichi waited for the excited voices to go inside, the front door slamming shut as the voices disappeared. He picked up the pad Michael and Carly would throw practice punches and kicks at and turned to go inside through the backdoor of the Malone household.

"Hey, I'm eleven now," Carly's voice sounded from the living room. Shuichi kept himself inside the kitchen. "You can't call me a midget anymore."

"Yes I can," answered a quick male voice. "You're all midgets and make for excellent armrests."

"I'm not am armrest," Michael's voice pierced out. "Hey! I've got a new motocross game upstairs on the X-Box. Kennedy's going to take forever anyway, come on, and play a quick game! She doesn't care!"

Footsteps clattered down the stairs and Kennedy's voice entered the conversation. "Leave R.J. alone Michael. We've got to get going to the movie to make it there on time, so no game."

"When he gets back," Michael's voice asked eagerly.

"Maybe," replied Kennedy. "Kari has been told to get you both to bed at decent times."

"Then get back before the decent time," Carly spoke up.

Shuichi drummed his fingers on the kitchen countertop. To be perfectly honest, he had not been in the best of moods all day since Kennedy called up R.J. to hang out now that the fall college semester was over and was Winter Break. He had been as kind as possible, but his mood seemed to rise up above his attempts and the household had picked up on his bad mood today.

It did not help that since Thanksgiving, two weeks ago, Kennedy had been avidly avoiding him. She closed up so quickly around him these days. The laugh he loved to hear would begin and then be cut abruptly short. It was as though time had flown back and she was just as cautious around him.

Kari had been a great person during the last two weeks. Kennedy still was open, as open as she could be, around the demon with no energy. So Kari had taken up relaying him information on what might be going on with Kennedy. So far, Kari was sure of scared and confused. Not the most excellent combination. The only words said about Kennedy's avoiding tendencies the last two weeks were passed from Kennedy to Kari to himself. The exact words…'I just need to figure it out'. Shuichi was not all sure if it was good or not, but the subject being figured out was obviously himself as Kennedy was closing up so much around him. Damned annoying, but he was hoping her figuring it out would work in his favor. It was a hope all but dashed today when Michael excitedly yelled out the news of who was coming to visit Kennedy.

"Hey."

The single sudden word got Shuichi's attention and he looked up to see R.J. Stover. The tall American boy gave Shuichi a two-finger salute with a comedic smile. Lean, skinny, very tall, almost stringy… Stop that, Shuichi sternly told his mind. But he eyed the American boy with distrust and tried not to glare at Kennedy's best friend. R.J. blinked at him and shook his bowl-curled hair. "She wasn't kidding about foreign…both ways. Gah…anyways…" The tall American boy narrowed his eyes at Shuichi. "Ken isn't going to fall in love with you I hope you realize. She only sets—"

"Let's go R.J.!"

The girl dragged her best friend away and waved a hand back to everyone. Confused and shocked, R.J. peered curiously down at her as he let himself be pulled along. Shuichi stared at the closed door. What exactly was with that? Was R.J. insulting him or threatening him? And Kennedy had rushed down the stairs as R.J.'s tone changed to rush him off. Was there something R.J. knew or was about to tell him? In any case, Shuichi was not all that sure what just occurred.

A hand fell on Shuichi's shoulder and he glanced over to see Kari. She smiled.

"Don't give up Kurama-sama. I got more information out of Kennedy-chin tonight," Kari told him. "She's only out with R.J. Stover to get her feelings on you to disappear as he is her ultimate crush. Her feelings on you. Kennedy-chin is being stupid. Yes, I said it. But I don't doubt her plan will fail as she sounded disappointed after talking with R.J. on the phone." Kari patted his shoulder.

A shriek echoed through the kitchen and Kari rushed out to deal with Michael and Carly fighting once again. So…there's hope for him yet, Shuichi thought optimistically. He scowled. That still didn't help with what just happened with R.J. and himself, Kennedy interrupting it. For a long time he stared at the door, attempting to figure out what exactly happened.

"You don't like me all that much, do you?"

Emerald eyes gazed at the taller American boy. R.J. sat down across from Shuichi at the kitchen table and tapped his fingers on the table. The others were long since sleeping at this point, seeing how Kennedy and her friend came back around 2 in the morning. R.J. gave the Japanese boy a long look.

"Damn, that is a straight pity," the American boy said with a crease on his eyebrows. He glanced out of the kitchen. Kennedy was currently upstairs, using the bathroom. The girl had given a look back at R.J. and paused for a moment before rushing up the stairs. It did not really help Shuichi in liking the boy that much.

"Okay, so, about Kennedy," R.J. rushed off his words. "I've known her as far back as I can remember. And it is fairly obvious, to me at least, when she gets a crush on someone…including myself unfortunately. She is more positive and upbeat around them. But…I'm not going to do the same to you as I did Mike. Tear down your feelings about her. It's probably what Kennedy thinks I'm doing right now. We know how the other works."

That explained some of the boy's earlier comments before Kennedy and he left the house. He was trying to threaten Shuichi. The tall American tapped his fingers against the table and glanced out of the kitchen. Kennedy still was not back and Shuichi was curious at where R.J. was going in this hurried conversation.

"But see, she didn't want to leave me alone with you as she had to use the bathroom. Strange. And I don't think I've ever seen Kennedy try to ignore someone before. She can be quiet, but she's too nice to purposely ignore someone. Diverted the conversation the few times I brought you up too. Pure shame," R.J commented with a shake of his head. "You certainly are not the typical guy she crushes over. Not typical at all. Which means you can't be a crush…"

Shuichi raised his head up in interest with where R.J. was going in his words. The upstairs bathroom toilet flushed from above their heads.

"I should make my amazing point. You do not smell. Goddamn shame and pity for me," the boy grieved.

Shuichi suddenly realized the boy's odd little comments. Was R.J. Stover gay? And seemed to have taken a liking to Shuichi? Wait a second. What did the boy mean he didn't smell?!?

"I'd go after Kennedy myself, she's a great girl but…" The tall American boy laughed. "I just don't see her that way. I only see her as a friend. And she sees me as a crush. You seem to have something better, something other than her putting up the always-positive front. There is something there. I'm not going to stomp down your feelings like I did with Mike—that would be rude. No, I'm going to encourage you. Or at least see where this goes."

Emerald eyes blinked.

"R.J.!" Kennedy's call for her best friend whispered loudly in the early hours of the morning. Her footsteps tipped around the corner.

"Shhh! Don't tell her I didn't threaten you," R.J. hissed over at Shuichi with his comedic grin.

Kennedy's footsteps reached the kitchen and she smiled from around the corner, a DVD case waved up and down. "I got Howl's Moving Castle. You wanted to watch it."

"Yes!" R.J. cheered and he snatched the DVD case from Kennedy, leaving the kitchen.

Bottle green eyes glanced over in Shuichi's direction. "I'll put it on in Japanese. English subtitles don't bother you, do they?"

Shuichi blinked at Kennedy, feeling too much like an owl. "No…?"

"Good! We better hurry up though, R.J. is good with technology and has no patience."

"Okay…" Shuichi replied slowly.

It became easily one of the most awkward movie moments for Shuichi. It was not the fact that the movie was in Japanese, a language he had barely spoken over the months. And it was not the fact of the disconcerting English subtitles with the Japanese that threw him off.

Possibly, it was because R.J. Stover was throwing his comedic grin behind Kennedy's back to Shuichi. Possibly, it was the boy's words from earlier that bothered Shuichi. No. Part of it _**was**_ R.J.'s words from earlier. Another part of it was Kennedy suddenly inviting him to watch the movie with, as though she had not been avoiding him these last few weeks. She had figured something out about him and Shuichi had no idea if it was good or bad for him. R.J. Stover seemed to think it was good. But Shuichi was worried that Kennedy had just decided to keep being friends with him.

It would be something Kennedy would do. R.J. had unknowingly spoken a worry Shuichi had been thinking over for some time. She only sets herself up for failure. Probably a result of her mother's treatment to her. Not to mention Kari had said Kennedy invited R.J. over to rid her feelings of Shuichi by way of her crush on R.J. Kennedy was already planning for failure in Shuichi's direction in favor of her best friend and crush, an already known failure since R.J. had no romantic thoughts of Kennedy. Planning failure to return to failure.

Shuichi snorted into his hand and repositioned the hand to rest under his chin. He glanced back to the screen, unsure why a scarecrow was transforming into a man. Little interest had been in the movie, but he could hear what sounded to be the ending song. Going to bed sounded good at nearly…4 in the morning. Shuichi was tired, had been in a horrible mood most of the day, and the new confusion on Kennedy did not help.

It hardly helped that the girl was sitting next to him. So when the opportunity arose, Shuichi excused himself to his bed at the first sign of credits.

"Shuichi?"

Puzzled at Kennedy stopping at his bedroom door for the second time, more on her speaking up, Shuichi got out of bed to open his door. Bottle green eyes looked at him and then down to her arm, rubbing at it awkwardly. Kennedy glanced up to his chest. Feeling his face warm at where her gaze unexpectedly went, Shuichi wrapped his open white button down shirt around his bare skin. A chain clinked at his action. Or her gaze went to the pendent lying out in the open. That could be it too. Still, Shuichi had never been appreciative of showing skin to other people. And considering past events, it is usually better to cover up. Most wouldn't expect he'd leave a button down open like this.

"Yes? What did you want Kennedy?"

"Um…" Her fingers twisted and tugged at each other and Shuichi waited for the nervous habit to disappear. Emerald eyes felt like an owl once more tonight, or rather this morning, as Shuichi blinked at Kennedy looking suddenly straight at him. "Don't pay _any_ attention to what R.J. might have said to you."

"A bit too late for that warning," Shuichi said with slight amusement. So Kennedy _had_ interrupted R.J.'s forming threat earlier, in worry of how he would take it. And didn't want to leave them alone like the tall American boy had figured when she had to leave for the bathroom. She had not wanted his feelings to be torn down by R.J. like that Mike fellow the tall American boy had mentioned.

Kennedy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I think he already apologized to me for that," Shuichi remarked.

She frowned, not sure what Shuichi was referring to. "Well, I still need to say it. I'm sorry. About the last couple of weeks, after the whole…food incident and me saying…"

"Mm?" Shuichi leaned toward her through the door opening. Was that a blush he saw on her cheeks?

Kennedy hunched down at Shuichi leaning closer. "Um, right, so anyway. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Tonight? With what?" Smiling, Shuichi bent down to look up at Kennedy's eyes as she was still hunched down a bit. "With what?"

"It's a surprise," she mumbled. My, my, Shuichi thought in amusement. That was a blush he spotted earlier. His smile grew and he wondered if he should tell Kennedy her cheeks were even redder.

"Don't smile like that!" Kennedy took a step back and glared at him. "That or I'll say it and get your face to turn red like last time."

"Oh?" Shuichi took a step out of his room, a step closer to Kennedy. So close that he was sure his breath touched her face as he continued. "For you Keichan, that is a very poor threat indeed. It doesn't give me much incentive to do what I can to keep my own face turning red to match yours."

"Goodnight Shuichi," Kennedy said sternly and dodged to the side. She walked backwards down the hallway, keeping a wary eye on him. "Well, good morning technically, but we're going to bed, I mean you're going to sleep and I'm going to sleep…over here and don't smile at me like that! I'll say it, don't think I won't. But then you…I can come up with better threats and you know it." Kennedy scowled at the growing smile on Shuichi's face. "Oh, shut up and go to bed."

Kennedy hurried to close her bedroom door behind her and Shuichi had to stop himself from completely losing it at 4 in the morning with people in the house sleeping. He rushed back inside his room and thrust his window open. Ignoring the cold winter temperature, Shuichi stuck his head out the window and burst out into laughter.

It seemed Kennedy's plan of failure to return to failure had in fact…failed.

Whatever feelings the eldest Malone had over him were not gone after seeing her ultimate crush. Good news for Shuichi. Kennedy had to figure it out and it seemed she had figured it out, talking to him again. Good news for Shuichi. Not all positive and upbeat around him, the false front she put up for others. Good news for Shuichi. Seeing her face go red at the mention of Thanksgiving night those couple of weeks ago. Good news for Shuichi. Watching her flounder with her words like that. Good laughter for Shuichi.

Drawing in a deep breath of cold night air, Shuichi stuck his head back inside to close the window and flopped onto his bed with a smile still on his face.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

LAST  
"Still, I doubt there'd be  
much luck in figuring out  
if Kurama _even _has it."

LAST  
TWENTY-THREE

"And these are all in order by time?"

The small ruler glanced up as Jorge deposited a small stack of about thirty sheets deep onto his desk. Jorge's blue face nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Koenma sir. Right over here." A blue finger directed Koenma's attention to a stack of papers sitting on the floor…reaching just above the height of his desk. The small ruler groaned at the taller stack. "These on your desk though, are the ones Botan and Ayame were not able to find dates on...much less of an estimation on how old they are."

Despite his worry on a possibly disobedient team, a matter Koenma did not suspect would occur with Kuwabara in charge, there were a variety of other things Koenma did have to worry about. Of course, the matter with the team was top on his list of worries, but not the only one.

"Why did Kurama have to become a renegade?"

Jorge paused in his exit. "I don't know Koenma sir."

"It was a rhetorical question Jorge," Koenma snapped. "I did not expect you to know. Hiei's no help either saying Kurama probably had his reasons. I know that. Kurama told me he had his reasons. That and they would not be approved in my eyes. I keep telling Kuwabara and the others that…yet they still do not search Kurama down and insist on other missions."

"Koenma sir, you cannot expect them to bring in a former teammate and friend."

"I know!"

Koenma stewed in his anger at his desk and stamped the same spot on a scrap bit of paper repeatedly. While the stacks of paper were the logical top worry, the long running issue with Shuichi becoming a renegade was Koenma's actual top worry. He had a right to start becoming worried about Shuichi missing as other officials in Spirit World were beginning to question the red head being given a break for so long.

Still, the two souls of the mythical hidden people trashing the West end of Spirit World were the logical worry. Koenma had been pulling research through the ringer with the two souls, searching for every part of Spirit World knowledge on the hidden people. The hidden people had not been seen for quite some time and Koenma had been born to a time that did not have the hidden people. In his over 700 year-old life, Koenma had only briefly heard of the hidden people, formerly only knowing them by name and the fear surrounding the name.

Thus, the logical worry. Koenma snorted and then sighed at the paperwork before him.

The most he had pulled out was a very old scroll decorated with wards to protect it over time. The scroll was written back so long ago that Spirit World did not have proper records on the language used. It was currently being analyzed by a team of specialists in ancient languages and a few of the language patterns had been found in the scroll so far. The small ruler knew it must be of the hidden people because the symbol for the hidden people was spaced across the entire scroll. It pertained to something with the hidden people. While it could just be the name mentioned in this unknown language, every clue to the hidden people must be searched.

The sheets Botan and Ayame had been sorting through for the last month was due to the old story of the hidden people's beginning. An older official of Spirit World who out aged even Koenma's father, retold the old tale for Koenma. All tales had some facts to them and Botan and Ayame had been searching down one avenue of the tale.

It was a pity the older officials of Spirit World stuck to their side of Spirit World, the East side. They did not really get out much and tended to be used for older things such as this. However, the older official Koenma had found with the old story of the hidden people, was the only one who knew the tale. Strange. Such old, mythical people by now due to time passed on, should not be reappearing now in today's times.

Stressed, Koenma bit the inside of his binky and forged down to sorting the small pile sitting on his desk. "Yes… With how old the hidden people are, this pile of unknown dates are best. Botan and Ayame searched through every family heirloom?"

"No Koenma sir, that would be impossible," Jorge replied. He yelped as a stamp hit him on the forehead. "Due to the story saying 'protector', they were more inclined to narrow the search—"

The small ruler momentarily ignored Jorge at the moment and glanced to the large stack of paper sitting beside his desk. "Narrow," he silently mouthed in disbelief.

"—because they would be the most likely choice as the protector."

Koenma flinched at this. He had zoned Jorge out as usual. Not the best thing to do at this moment. Who would be the most likely choice as the protector? He hesitated on asking Jorge to repeat the information in fear of the scolding he would most likely receive.

"Also, they looked for the more sought after family heirlooms," Jorge continued unaware Koenma missed part of the information. "Due to the natural fear to the name, both Botan and Ayame figured such an object would be highly wanted. Also another point to the likelihood of the protector being of demon race, a more powerful one, but over time it is difficult to say what demons or ancestor of demons were of great power…so they just kept the search to sought after family heirlooms of demons. Botan insisted on cutting the search down, so thank her Koenma sir. Ayame wanted to file every single one with her own system which could have taken easily ten times longer."

"Yes," Koenma said. Demon, most likely a demon protector, Koenma reinforced his brain of the previously zoned out information. "I can tell which of these Ayame worked on. Thank Botan for me Jorge." The small ruler eyed the larger stack next to the desk and squeezed them determinedly shut. "Thank Ayame too. While I like the smaller stack of papers, she is thorough and it does make it easier to read. In fact, tell them both to take a long week of well deserved break. Just bring them both in here so I can ask a couple of quick questions."

"Yes Koenma sir! They will be pleased to hear that," Jorge replied very enthusiastically. Koenma recoiled back in his seat after Jorge ran out. That tone sounded like tempers were running high with Botan and Ayame. Well, at least he was delivering good news to the pair. Koenma sighed and began reading through the papers Ayame had gone through first.

The first paper looked somewhat promising…until Koenma realized that Spirit World had seized that particular family heirloom. He wrote a note down to have the vault checked for it, just in case. The second paper was a complete dead end. The third paper was even more useless. The fourth one captured Koenma's interest.

The family heirloom had been passed down from father to son and had far too many troubles surrounding it. As far as Spirit World knew, the family heirloom was simply just a passed down object with no special features. Why then would it be so sought after and these many troubles surrounding it? A promising clue to the hidden people on just the fourth one? Koenma read more carefully over the family members who carried this family heirloom, expecting the paper to disappoint him. It could not be this easy to figure out the gift given from the hidden people to the line of protectors, could it?

No, it could not. Koenma reached the last documented son of the family heirloom and the end of the family. Died out. No more family to pass down to. That one was not it either.

However, he could not leave it alone. It just seemed so strange. The object did not do anything to anyone's knowledge. Koenma took a second look and froze.

"Oh shit."

Brown eyes large and unbelieving, Koenma drew away from the paper and into the depths of his cushy chair.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit no."

He sat quickly back up and looked again at the paper. "No. It was passed on from father to son. The line of protectors to the hidden people would not change. Not when the gift was meant for one line of protectors. It cannot be." Koenma nodded to himself. "I'm just thinking too much about the other issue that it is affecting my line of reasoning. Yes, that's it."

"What is affecting your line of reasoning?"

The small ruler looked up from the paper to see Botan and Ayame stood before his desk. Jorge hovered off to one side, away from the two overworked females. Koenma suddenly brightened as he realized Botan stood before him. Ayame would be of no help with this issue as Botan was more familiar with it.

"Botan! Look at this one here. I need someone else to tell me it is just my brain worrying so much on different issues, and that my brain just wants to tie them together. That it cannot possibly mean what I am thinking. This one here," he directed her attention to the correct paper.

Botan frowned, but stepped forward to pick up the paper. Her eyes flickered across the paper and then she paused, going back to reread something on it. Her frown grew. Ayame, curious, peered over Botan's shoulder to read her handwritting.

"The last son's name seems familiar," Botan said slowly. "I cannot recall why but… Oh! Now I remember! He was—!"

The girl stopped short in realization and looked up at Koenma's fearful face. Her eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open a little. "Oh," she said simply.

"Well," Koenma proded her on hurriedly. "What do you think? Am I just putting my worries together for no good reason?"

Ayame frowned and took the paper from Botan. She read over her handwritting and searched her own memory on this name.

"Truthfully, I think it is just putting your worries together Koenma," Botan replied slowly. "But… It would certainly explain it. The only problem is the gift was given to a chosen protector and passed down through the family, making it seem like a family heirloom over time as we decided before. I also have to think it was a tale passed down through word of mouth over a long period of time, very long in this case. So, Ayame and I left ones with died out families in the pile, because there was a chance the item was just passed along..."

Botan looked back to Koenma, eyes large with concern. The small ruler watched the blue haired grim reaper for her to continue.

"Don't make me say it! I'm saying it is entirely…possible, but no way! Just because of this…connection…does not mean it is true!"

"But it could be. You're right Botan." Koenma sank warily into his cushy chair. "It is entirely possible and if it is, it explains a lot. It pretty much explains everything far too well. Complicated reasons…not coming back…knowingly broke parole and said so…reasons can not be told…hardly likely to be condoned… Felt so strongly over the matter he even threatened me over bringing him in!"

Frustrated, Koenma flung his limbs around in an unsightly manner.

"There's no way they'll finish looking and killing off any of the hidden people still possibly out there! Not if Kurama is protecting them!"

"Oh right," Ayame said in sudden understanding. "Kuronue and Kurama were thieving partners in Kurama's past life, weren't they? Oh… Well, I see the problem now."

Koenma and Botan sent the other a look. Ayame simply stared back as silence followed. Then she glanced down to reread the paper she had filled out on the demon family. With a flourish, Koenma swiped off his hat and began twisting it, sucking harshly on his binky. Botan bit her lip and then opened her mouth to comfort Koenma from his current fears...only to be cut off by Ayame.

"When reviewing the tapes during Yusuke Urameshi's time working as Spirit Detective, I do not recall ever seeing Kurama wearing this family heirloom of his old thieving partner."

Both Koenma and Botan glanced up. Koenma with hope and Botan's face falling.

"Kurama was the more modest of the bunch. It could have easily been hidden under his shirt or pocketed away somewhere," Botan said sadly. "I suppose we could try looking for it... However, the name of Yoko Kurama was more legendary in the fact he could keep what he had stolen safe from others. Also why he is not forgotten as no one has recovered any of the known goods he stole. Except for Yusuke, but Kurama seeked him out to give the Forlorn Hope to him. Still, I doubt there'd be much luck in figuring out if Kurama _even_ has it."

Tears poured from Koenma's eyes. "I know," he wailed out miserably. "And while I've been insisting on bringing him in, knowing it imposssible if Kurama wants it to be, I have been worried about him just like the others! Here I wanted to make sure he's okay, bring him back, and then **_this_**! How can I manage to not worry when he runs off and--"

Koenma suddenly halted and froze. Botan and Ayame were thrown for a loop as Koenma's rant unexpectedly ended. Botan cautiously spoke up, "Koenma sir?"

"Hiei," Koenma said with relish.

"Huh?" Botan and Ayame stared at the small ruler who was hurriedly flipping through buttons on the big screen behind him.

"Hiei," Koenma repeated as he continued pushing buttons. He jumped up for one and then began to use the remote to scroll through the list of names. "He said Kurama has his reasons. Well, of course, as it is Kurama. But for _Hiei_ to say he has his reasons when he almost _never_ says anything? He knows something _way_ more than that. Perhaps still in contact with Kurama somehow. But he at least knows _something_ about this."

Koenma eyed the screen expectedly and soon enough a picture flipped open on the other side.

"What," Hiei snapped at Koenma.

"If Kurama has reasons, what reasons might they be?"

The other narrowed his eyes. "It's Kurama and his reasons. What the fox's reasons are are only known to him. I don't care and really don't want to know what goes on in his mind most the time. Did this pestering call have any relevant information? If not, I'm chucking this device."

Koenma paused and propped his hat back into place. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Inform Kuwabara and the others I am not asking them to bring in Kurama any longer. They can keep their focus aimed on locating the last of the hidden people. On that Hiei, have you any luck?"

"No. It's called skill," Hiei snapped back testedly. "I just finished all of these China humans with nothing. If that is all..."

"Hiei! One more thing before you head back to Japan!"

The picture flipped back open from being closed all the way and Hiei stared at the small toddler, waiting.

"Instead of killing the hidden people like I said to do after figuring out how feared they were..." Koenma paused as Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I have time to reflect and I think that was hasty of me to say at the time. They still need to be located, but just captured and brought in. See what we are dealing with...as word of mouth through years can distort things."

Koenma nodded. That sounded like believable enough of reasons to reduce the former mission down to only capture.

"Oh and Hiei? Be sure to inform the team the hidden people may have a sort of guardian and the guardian should be included in the capture when they are located."

Hiei flipped his end shut and Koenma deeply hoped the communicator was not be desecrated right now. He was sure it was not his imagination of how Hiei's eyes flickered darkly before snapping the communicator shut.

"JORGE!"

He bellowed the name and sure enough, Jorge quickly reappeared inside his office. "Yes, Koenma sir?"

"Go tell them down at recording there is a high importance watch. This is high importance. So, 24 hours, 7 days a week, I don't care about holidays, change over shifts with other staff to keep an eye on him, all body parts, areas he is in, from all angles we have, cut the dramatic music because this guy is under high importance watch from this moment until I say it ends. Got it?"

Jorge blinked. "You had luck in the papers so soon Koenma sir? That's great! And one that has a tracker placed on them! What luck! What criminal's name do I give them for the protector of the hidden people?"

"Hiei."

Jorge, Botan, and Ayame blinked at Koenma. Botan and Ayame at least had an understanding of why Koenma was ordering a high importance watch for one of the current team members. It was not really for the reasons Jorge thought, being the protector, but knowning something of the protector.

"Hiei...?"

"Unlike Kurama, his hidden criminal tracker we inserted just under his hairline is still in place. And Hiei clearly knows something with Kurama and also it seems...the hidden people. Hopefully if we watch Hiei long enough, we will catch him going to warn Kurama. Or can notice what search areas he avoids when looking for the hidden people. Clearly not China which cuts out a good percentage. Where else has Hiei looked...? What are you waiting for Jorge!?" Koenma turned and realized Jorge had not moved.

"Right sir! Will do," Jorge promised as he dashed out of the office.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

­­LAST  
She would need Kari's help in  
getting Shuichi in the right direction...

LAST  
TWENTY-FOUR

"Hurry up Lynne," Kennedy's voice called up the stairs.

Annoyed, Lynne yelled back so Kennedy could very much hear her annoyance. "Some of us actually straighten our hair before going out!"

A familiar argument between the two elder sisters, Kennedy replied loudly back. "Your hair is already straight. We've got to get going soon. We'll be waiting out in my car for you."

The front door shut from downstairs and Lynne heard the voices disappear. The blonde rolled her blue eyes to herself. "Weirdo. No one cares as long as you're there by two o'clock for present opening. Besides..." Lynne went back inside Kennedy's room from the hallway, picked up the notebook she had momentarily set down to yell at her sister, and peered at it in frowned curiosity. "I've almost figured out what is going on in your weird head. Lets see... Now why are you back on good terms with Shuichi?"

Finding the entry in the notebook she wanted, labeled about four days ago, Lynne glanced to the doorway and began to read.

I think today only furthered how foreign of a person  
Shuichi is. I've spent all these last two weeks trying  
to figure out what he is to me. Why would today be  
so different? It's not. I still have no idea.

"You know idiot. How can I possibly have such a retarded sister about this? How can you NOT know? I know. Kari knows. Your friend Robyn knows. Even Michael and Carly know... Except they like R.J. too much." The blonde made a face to herself and continued to read.

I invited R.J. over for a movie. So he came over  
and I heard him threatening Shuichi downstairs--  
like he got rid of Mike Meyer's crush on me. Not  
like it lasted. Even though I knew R.J. would do  
that, or at least expected him to, I suddenly feared  
the thought of Shuichi not being close to me  
anymore. So I dragged R.J. off, hurrying away  
to the movie.

R.J. was just as he always is, but I felt guilty  
about going out. I expected my huge crush on  
R.J. to cause whatever weird feelings on Shuichi  
to disappear, but nothing. And I felt like crap.  
Here I'd been keeping my distance from him,  
but I don't want him to leave.

"Figured that when it took you so long to get him to leave for Japan," Lynne muttered and turned the page. "And you let him come back along with bringing in another weirdo. At least Kari is somewhat normal at least... Still something strange about her, but at least she knows what is important like I do."

I still don't know what Shuichi is to me, but I do  
know I want him around. I know I don't have a  
crush on him as Robyn pointed out, but I can't  
love him. I've been afraid that might be what this  
is since August but... There's no way he wants to  
stick around me forever.

After all, what does love really mean? So many  
call it by different things. If it means putting others  
before yourself, then I must love everyone. There's  
sisterly and brotherly love. Motherly and fatherly  
love. Friends love each other I suppose, but each  
of these are different kinds of love. But for  
romantic love... That's the one I fear.

"Fear, you freaking weirdo sister. And since August? Are you kidding me? You are scared so much you have ignored these feelings for...4 months?"

Lynne made some odd noise, frustrated by how odd her older sister was. To Lynne, falling in love was a beautiful thing. She knew Kennedy had acknowledged crushes and did not think her sister could be this weird, but to not think anyone could love her? To fear finding that special someone? Lynne furrowed her eyebrows. Even if Shuichi was one of the weirdest guys her sister knew, he made Kennedy act a little more human, more normal.

But then, Lynne nodded to herself. The eldest in the family had always gone out of her way not to tick anyone off and kept her negative feelings locked inside. Perhaps...Kennedy did not think her feelings mattered. And then when Blake had broken up with Lynne like that... Kennedy exploded on the poor boy for Lynne's behalf. But, Lynne could not recall so many negative feelings coming out of her sister on behalf of Kennedy's feelings. The blonde shook her head and knew some way, this revolved around how mom treated Kennedy for so many years.

Whatever this thing is between Shuichi and I,  
I'm going to let it be. I don't want to be keeping  
distance from him. So when R.J. wanted to  
watch Howl's Moving Castle when we got back,  
I invited Shuichi to watch it with us. I just fear  
R.J. said something to him while I went to the  
bathroom.

Thankfully, it didn't seem enough for Shuichi to  
keep his distance from me.

Still...after Thanksgiving and how Shuichi smiled  
at my discomfort...

I wish I was bold enough to let him kiss me.

Blue eyes widened and Lynne screamed out, "Finally!" That was the closest her older sister would get to an admission of love to Shuichi but at least it was something. If someone could push it in Shuichi's direction now and get Kennedy to act on this wish, who knows what could--

"Oh? Are you done Lynne-chan? Kennedy-chin just sent me to get you," Kari's voice said from down the hallway. The second eldest froze as a door creaked. Kari was looking for Lynne in Lynne's room. And Lynne wasn't in her room... "Where are you Lynne-chan?"

"Come on Lynne! I'm hungry and the good food doesn't last long," Carly yelled out.

Lynne could hear her younger sister storming up the stairs and Kari looking for her. Paniced, Lynne shut the notebook and hurried to place it back in Kennedy's desk.

"Lynne-chan? What are you doing in Kennedy-chin's desk?"

Kari's slightly melodic voice held none of its polite nature, instead it was harsh. Lynne turned slowly around. She smiled nervously at Kari, who narrowed her violet eyes at the blonde. Lynne swallowed and wished Kari was not so respectful of Shuichi and Kennedy. Especially Kennedy. Because what Lynne had been doing in Kennedy's room was entirely disrespectful.

"Figuring out what at least one weird person in this house is thinking?"

The offered excuse didn't seem to work as Kari's eyes narrowed farther. Still Lynne didn't think the respectful Kari could get this angry at her. She would need Kari's help in getting Shuichi in the right direction...

Carly came to the door behind Kari. "Let's go! Good food and presents await!" The smaller girl rushed away again, message of urgency over.

"So," Lynne began. "Kennedy wants to be close to Shuichi, thus why she and Shuichi are getting along again."

"It is very rude to read something so personal for curiosity. As Kennedy-chin's sister, you should know better Lynne-chan."

Violet eyes glanced over to Kennedy's desk and back to Lynne. Lynne grinned. "Both hopeless romantics, aren't we?"

Kari let a hesitant smile fall on her face and then frowned. "It is still rude..."

"Kennedy wants Shuichi to kiss her," Lynne said slyly.

Any hesitation on Kari's face disappeared as she brightened. "Oh really?! How wonderful! This is so exciting! Romantic! Finally those two may have their happily ever after finally! Somehow I should mention to Kurama-sama to-- Hey! We still have to go Lynne-chan. Oh, but I'm so proud of Kennedy-chin! She's so stubborn against thinking love is possible for her."

Lynne followed the elated Kari down the stairs. Kari had no idea why Kennedy didn't think someone could love her. Their own mother didn't. There was always tension between their mother and Kennedy.

More often than not, Lynne wished that their mother had treated Kennedy better. Kennedy was always weird, even weirder now with her water wielding, but mom bullying Kennedy did nothing to help. And for whatever reason, even when mom was being a bully to her, Kennedy always took mom's words to heart.

Kari and Lynne squeezed their way into the vehicle outside. Lynne looked up to see Kennedy in the driver's seat of her car and Shuichi in the passenger's seat with the solid body of Carly on his lap. At least Shuichi seemed to be breaking down their mother's words in Kennedy's heart.

Then suddenly, Michael elbowed Lynne in the ribs. "Move over. You're squishing me and I'm a growing boy." He elbowed Lynne again and she elbowed back roughly.

"Shut up Mike," Carly snapped at him, turning around to yell. "You're such a stupid brother sometimes. Like anyone _has_ room in here and its only a fucking five minute drive!"

"Carly-chan," Kari abolished with wide eyes at the girl's language. She went ignored. Years of sibling rivalry for the younger Malones could not be stopped after all.

"I'm not stupid! Who's the one taking Algebra?"

"Who's the one failing," Carly shot back. Shuichi yanked Carly's upraised fist back down and firmly shook his head at the eleven-year-old seated on his lap.

"It's not my fault I have trouble paying attention! I try but it's hard!"

"Still, your fault that you're so stupid sometimes," Lynne directed to him. "Carly's right. It's only a five minute drive so shut up and sit still."

Michael slumped back in the seat, crossing his arms and grumbled loudly. "I still need more room that you're hogging."

"Shut up," Lynne and Carly said in combined force. Michael glared darkly at both being angry at him but kept quiet, sulking.

"Will Uncle Jerry be there for Christmas? I know not everyone will show up as the Malone side is larger," Shuichi asked. He was rather welcome to the fact there was no more screaming. While the arguments between Carly and Michael could yield interesting results, hearing that in the small space of a car carrying more people than it was technically supposed to, was not as interesting but more headache producing on the noise level. Besides, it was far more interesting form of amusement to push a little at Kennedy's buttons now that the girl was not keeping distance from him anymore...

"Yes," Kennedy answered. She turned on her left blinker. "Pat and Jerry tend to go to every celebration the can, even if their kids don't."

"Mmm? Good." Shuichi smiled to himself.

Kennedy threw him a dry look. "Should I ask what you're planning?"

"No," he replied quickly. With a small smirk, Shuichi looked over to Kennedy. "Besides, you took revenge on my behalf last time. I've had more time to plan this out thanks to that interference..."

Kennedy snorted. "Good thing Jerry likes humor and annoying people. But you should really just fix your wounded male ego and just thank me Shuichi."

Well perhaps it was good Ryan was on holidays with his family in Chicago. Lynne perked up and knew were she was sitting for the Malone Christmas get together.

"You wound my male pride further Keichan," Shuichi sniffed with a smile. Kennedy snorted again and slowed down to the in town speed limit. "Besides...I feel like giving my peanuts away if I put some on my plate." His smile widened as he saw Kennedy's shoulders tense up at the word. He turned his gaze out the window and watched Kennedy's reflection in the window as he finished.

"Do you think Pat would accept?"

Shuichi watched in amusement as he saw Kennedy's reflection flush red. "Jerk," she snapped out.

He laughed and turned his face around to look at the real thing and not the reflection. How far could he push her before Kennedy would properly retaliate with others watching? "Don't worry. That's not what I'm planning." There was a pause of silence in the car and Kennedy continued driving. Definately know where I'm sitting, Lynne thought as she witnessed the different reactions to this around the car.

"I just wanted to see your face that color," Shuichi admitted in the silence.

Kennedy took her eyes off the road and smacked him on the shoulder. Shuichi laughed again. Disgruntled, Kennedy quickly looked back to the road for where she had to pull in for the Malone Christmas celebration. "Double jerk," she muttered. "Be happy I know you're joking or I'd make it so you have no male pride to worry about."

The red head merely smiled at the poor threat. While the subject wasn't one he normally involved himself to joking about, he was in a playful mood and it gave him the desired affect. The girl had finally retaliated with hitting him, playfully, as the smack to his shoulder was not a painful one. He sighed, knowing that once inside the building for the Malone celebration of Christmas, he would have to behave himself. No more pushing her to get a reaction. Too many people. And there was that crazy Uncle Jerry to consider.

Kennedy parked the car and got out of the vehicle. But then she leaned her head back in to speak right at Shuichi.

"And what percentage of the human body contains water?"

With that last remark, Kennedy shut the driver's side door and walked about to get the presents they brought out of the trunk.

Shuichi blinked, his teasing smile fell. "I certainly hope not..."

"I'll protect you Shuichi," Carly said suddenly from his lap. "If you buy me more of that Pocky when we go to Japan. Enough to last me a month, okay?"

Carly hopped from his lap and raced around to help Kennedy grab the presents. Considering the amount of sweets Carly could eat through... The youngest Malone had no thought of protecting him. She just wanted the Pocky. Shuichi shook his head and followed the others inside, raising an eyebrow as Lynne and Kari purposely walked close to him. He had been wondering how long it would take for them to bother him or Kennedy with how they were getting along again. It seemed today was the day for the romantics to attack.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

LAST  
"Impure idiot," she snapped under  
her breath. Kennedy could still hear  
Shuichi laughing at her.

LAST  
TWENTY-FIVE

Bottle green eyes flickered up to glance at the time. Kennedy sighed and continued filling up the dishwasher, ignoring the three people behind her. The only sound in the kitchen was the clinking noise of the silverware and shuffling of dishes. She wished those three behind her would make some sort of noise soon. It was unnerving to have them behind her so quiet.

Michael and Carly had headed up to play on Michael's new racing game that he received earlier at the Malone Christmas celebration. It was entirely possible they were in bed now. Especially after prolonged hours of staring a television screen, arguing with the other as the game was played. Shuichi and Kennedy were more of the late night people in the household.

It was a long engraved habit for Kennedy. She had always waited until her siblings went to bed, checked on them, and then headed off to bed herself. It never felt right to her to go to sleep without knowing everything and everyone was okay. Shuichi did much the same, though with checking the plants strategically placed about the household. However, the last few nights before either one did their check up on the household; they had been spending their time together.

Kennedy took another glance at the clock. She sighed again, but for different reason from the first one of slight annoyance. It was nice, she had to admit. After all that time she had kept away from him, not laughing the laugh he claimed to like, only speaking to him when necessary. She smiled to herself as she put the soap in the dishwasher. It was no wonder then that Shuichi was so happy, being so playful and teasing.

Kennedy felt her checks warm. She liked it. More than she thought she should, but she liked it. That smile Shuichi would just _look_ at her with…

There was a choked huff of air suddenly, interrupting both the pleasant silent thoughts and silent conversation of the three people behind Kennedy.

"Are we quite done yet?" Kennedy asked crossly as she turned around, catching Kari and Lynne directing scrunched up faces to the coughing red faced Shuichi. Kari's face went red as well, noticing Kennedy was glaring at her and Lynne. A spot on the floor suddenly became extremely interesting and embarrassed at being caught; Kari determinedly stared at it rather than look back up. Lynne readjusted her face to normal, but did not seem to hold the same qualms at being caught in the act.

"No. We aren't done yet," the blonde snapped. "Are you quite done yet?"

"Filling up the dishwasher, yes. Washing the countertops and table, no."

Kennedy knew perfectly well that Lynne was not referring to the nightly cleaning of the kitchen, but hoped her sister would leave the topic alone. However, this tactic never seemed to work around Lynne. It would have worked a few months before as Lynne was shy around people she did not know so well. But the younger sister had grown accustomed to the presence of Shuichi…Kari too.

"I meant if you were done being weird and stupid," Lynne retorted in anger for Kennedy trying to ignore the issue. "You aren't trying hard enough, not if truly want to open up to people. For such a smarty with math and grades, you certainly are an idiot with being human and acting on your feelings."

Kari drew her gaze up from the interesting spot on the floor, violet eyes wider than normal at Lynne's little rant. Even Shuichi, previously rubbing furiously at his red cheeks, halted to peer curiously over at Lynne. Kennedy opened her mouth, but then stopped, not knowing exactly what to say. Had Lynne been reading her journal…_again_?

"Night," Lynne said shortly. Blue eyes looked at Shuichi frowning at her. Lynne rolled her eyes at the frowning disapproval. "Shuichi can help you with that."

Lynne dragged the frantic and worried Kari away. Wide eyed still, Kari bowed repeated as Lynne pulled her up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Kennedy-chin. Um…good night! Lynne-chan is just, well; she does have a point…although _rude_ about it. But maybe it will help… Good night Kurama-sama." Kari directed her attention suddenly to Shuichi. "I'd help Kennedy-chin, but…you will help Kennedy-chin, _right_?"

With a huge tug, Kari disappeared up the stairs.

"Let me guess," Kennedy sighed out. She looked over to Shuichi, his cheeks still faintly stained red. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "No. I don't have to guess. They assaulted you. The weird faces I caught them making looked suspiciously like 'kissy' faces."

Shuichi cleared his throat and glanced over to the countertops. "Yes… I'll wash the countertops then."

Opening a drawer, Shuichi pulled out a washrag. Kennedy absently watched him closing the drawer shut again. Why did the romantics around her insist on things like that so much? It made it sound as though happiness came from that special one person you found in life. The way they talked, the special person was the main point in life. Well, there were other things in life beside that. There were other things that affected a person…either if it were good or bad. Not trying hard enough, Lynne had said, but Kennedy felt like she was trying too hard.

"Kennedy? Hello?"

"Mmm?" Kennedy glanced up to the curious look from Shuichi. "Gomen. I was just thinking a bit…"

He held up the washrag, emerald eyes peering over the rag with a slight glint. "Oh? That was a little more than a bit. Were you thinking about what Lynne said…about acting on your feelings?"

Bottle green eyes blinked. "What is with that look?"

The washrag was lowered down and Kennedy could see Shuichi's disappointed look at her. "Nothing. I was just hoping…" The dry washrag dangled in the air. "Could you?"

"What? Act on my feelings?"

Kennedy froze, suddenly knowing why Shuichi had brought up the question. Her face flushed beat red, she swore it must be redder than Shuichi's hair.

"And just _what_ are you imagining my acting on my feelings to you would be?"

"Eh?" Emerald eyes blinked and then Shuichi burst out into laughter.

Still red faced, Kennedy smacked his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me! Why are you laughing at me?"

"You!" That was all Shuichi managed out before gripping the countertop with one hand, his other clutching his stomach as he laughed harder. Her face turned redder, angry.

"Hey!" Kennedy smacked Shuichi's shoulder again. "I'm going to smack whatever the hell image is in your head, drench you, and then kick you out into the freezing winter cold for the whole damn week—"

"No, no!" He attempted to wave off the threat with a hand, but failed, laughter still bursting out of him. Kennedy fumed.

"If you want to go around with those sorts of images involving me, like Jacob does, you can forget about me—"Kennedy jerked to a halt and clamped her mouth shut.

Shuichi suddenly stopped laughing and he stepped forward, staring at Kennedy intently. "I can forget about you what?"

The girl froze. Bottle green eyes never blinking as she stared at unblinking emeralds. Kennedy could feel his breath, so close they were, reminding her of the last time they were so close. The 'kissy faces' Lynne and Carly had directed at Shuichi earlier were suddenly remembered. Was he going to…? The almost kiss from Thanksgiving…

Kennedy suddenly remembered when she was young; standing on the end of a diving board, wanting to get back in the water, but the height scared her. Stood staring and staring into the water below, frozen in fear like now but wanting to get back in the pool so much she stubbornly did not move from the emerald depths…

Wait, water in a pool was a clear blue. Shuichi's eyes were that emerald color. That strange color settled on an Asian face, under the unusual red hair…looking ideal and phenomenal on Shuichi. And ever so close to her. So close. Could she…? Her breath caught.

Kennedy took a hasty step back from Shuichi, before realizing she did so. She scowled. Not at him but at the disappointment in herself for not being able to move toward her fear. Again. "Uh, so… Exactly why were you laughing at me then?"

"I was asking about the washrag." Shuichi held up the dry washrag and grinned from behind it. "You're the one who took it the wrong way, which then I have to wonder…"

Kennedy smacked Shuichi on the shoulder for the third time, face red and anger fully returned. "No! You're the one with that smile when you said it. Stupid smile," she muttered. The previously dry washrag suddenly dripped water onto the floor. Kennedy left the kitchen, jaw twitching. "And I _know_ you were implying something with my thoughts!"

Shuichi burst into laughter again. Out of the kitchen, Kennedy scowled as she grabbed the roll of wrapping paper from the floor. "Impure idiot," she snapped under her breath. Kennedy could still hear Shuichi laughing at her. She pulled out a box delivered a couple of days ago and pulled out the first book to wrap. Her mutters of exactly what she would do to Shuichi continued under her breath as she wrapped gifts.

"Ah. Kennedy."

"Grab the scotch tape and help me if you're going to be standing there," Kennedy instructed. Shuichi pushed away from leaning against the corner, tearing off a piece of tape as he squatted next to her. "Here," she pointed.

The two worked through the entire box of books, wrapping each one. The books did not really look much of anything special. They were merely just laminated paper, coils down the left side. The top laminated paper, the cover, proclaimed "Scott Storybook" in large colorful letters written by a child's hand. Inside the book were old stories retold by the little cousins on the Scott side.

Pictures had been taken of the cousins dressed up and acting their role in the story. Several of the other relatives had been coerced into dressing up for pictures as well. Two of the older ones created a script of sorts for their own made up story, included along the more well known stories of the book.

Kennedy had the idea last Christmas to do this with the younger cousins on the Scott side, pictures already taken by the time Shuichi joined the Malone household. But he had seen her working away at putting the storybook together and rather liked how the back of the book contained pictures of all those involved and what they did. For autograph reasons.

Shuichi placed the last piece of scotch tape on the gift of sharpies, to be used for autographs. Leaning back so he could sit properly, he grinned as Kennedy added the last present to the pile.

"Ah. Kennedy."

The girl turned about and cautiously replied. "Yes?"

"Earlier, when you yelled at me, I laughed because…" He paused and smiled. "Why did you immediately assume your acting out feelings would be to me?"

Bottle green eyes blinked and then gazed up to the ceiling in thought. Kennedy bit her lip in thought, fingers playing around with the edge of the wrapping paper. "I did?" She sat staring at the ceiling some more and then glanced over to Shuichi. Fingers crinkled paper absently. She looked down to her fingers.

"Yes," Shuichi replied. He looked at her curiously. Kennedy was suddenly still at her thoughts, except for a few blinks. "You did. Are you…are you all right?"

"Hm?" She glanced up from her fingers and shook her head at him with a wide grin. "No. No, I'm not all right. But, it is okay. Really," Kennedy insisted as Shuichi leaned forward. "But," she began again slowly, looking straight at emeralds. "I don't really think I assumed… Did I Shuichi?"

He pulled back and looked at Kennedy. Shuichi knew what she was asking. Did he picture Kennedy acting on her feelings…with himself in the picture? The topic had been skirted around all evening and he was as much to blame as Kennedy, not completely facing the topic of a relationship together. Shuichi opened his mouth to answer and Kennedy twitched at the action.

"Nevermind! Stupid question," Kennedy broke in quickly. A little laugh escaped her.

"You were just teasing me anyway. Besides, I've been curious. What exactly did R.J. say to you? He's a bit odd, which is why we get along, which you probably don't want to see how far my random humor can go when I let loose…but I'm really curious what he said to you. You did say you thought he apologized. And I have known him longer, so I can perhaps help you figure out if R.J. did. But, he's still a little odd and I'm curious… I'm rambling now, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Shuichi stared at Kennedy a bit. Did he really want to let the other question slide? However, it did seem she was nervous on the answer…even if she had the nerve to ask. He sighed and smiled at Kennedy. At least she was trying to be more open than before with him. He could not really hate her when she tried so hard to do so. And at least, his feelings were not all one sided. Shuichi could be a little more patient knowing that.

"Well," Shuichi chuckled. "He did tell me not to tell you that he did not threaten me."

Bottle green eyes blinked. Kennedy threw her head back and laughed. "He would do that! I should have figured that after what he told me before he left. That jerk. Okay, okay." Kennedy wiped away a tear from laughing and leaned forward. "What else?"

Shuichi paused, wondering how to word what he wanted to ask. It had been bothering him in figuring out Kennedy's friend. But, wording it pleasantly could not really be done well… So he just asked it straight out. "Is R.J. a demon?"

Kennedy snorted with a grin. "He wishes. And to be a robot, ninja, pirate, penguin… R.J. is like that. He probably claimed 'It is not in good intention of you to even think of going up against a demon of my caliber'. It is like a running joke with him to come up with those sorts of things, even when they are clearly not true, he will behave dead serious about it."

"Er, well. It's just his comment about smelling me…"

"Another old running joke for him," Kennedy said with a grin. She took a long look at Shuichi. "What? You truly thought he was a demon?"

"No," Shuichi snapped back defensively. She grinned at the quick denial. "It threw me off. His energy is all human, but I had to wonder…"

Kennedy stood and stretched. "Let me guess, he told you that you smell? Don't worry. He tells Lynne, Michael, and Carly the same. His brother-in-law smells only a little bit. Its R.J.'s odd little thing. Don't take it as he hates you though. He tells most people that they smell and still gets along fine. But there seems to be some factor on if you smell or smell a little. That's one quirk about him I haven't quite figured out. It's why I thought he liked me…more than friends in high school."

This threw off Shuichi more. Confused, he uncertainly asked, "Because…you smell?"

"No." Kennedy placed a CD into the DVD player and waited it to read the disc. "Because I'm the only person he has outright said does not smell."

Well, Shuichi thought numbly, not anymore.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

LAST  
"At least allow a mother her pride  
Shuichi. You've never been one to  
give personal nicknames. I caught the  
tone you had saying it too, Keichan."

LAST  
TWENTY-SIX

"Shuichi!"

The red haired Japanese boy smiled, somewhat abashed as his mother launched into a hug. "Surprise mother."

"But I thought with that promise you mentioned…oh!"

Releasing her son from her arms, Shuichi's mother noticed the group of people behind him. The dark haired girl with doe eyes the color of violet, bowed as soon as she noticed attention was on her. The remainder of the group was four siblings, obviously American. The youngest girl seemed annoyed, pushing back at her brother who glared at the much younger sibling. The older two girls seemed much more reserved, although the blonde one lacked the curious eyes of the other. The oldest one snapped her eyes from place to place, always going back to her younger siblings or to Shuichi.

Shuichi's mother smiled.

"Hello," she greeted in one of her few English words. "I am Shiori."

"Ah." The eldest girl of the siblings stepped forward to bow quickly before holding out her hand for a handshake. "Ohayo. Hajimemashite." The girl turned to the rest of the group and pointed to each person as she said their name. "Kari, Lynne, Michael, Carly, Kennedy."

Shiori nodded at each one, listening as her son briefly explained they only came for a few days and he'd rather they all be in one place.

"That's sweet Shuichi, you missed your mother. No hotel room this time?"

Shuichi sighed. "Kennedy insisted that we come here and when it comes to arguments, Kari usually takes Kennedy's side. Lynne and Michael really wanted to meet you though."

Shiori laughed. "Come in, come in."

Kennedy quickly made demands to her siblings in English, each one grumbling to her demands. After some haggling between Michael and Kennedy, the group finally trouped inside with their bags. Shuichi directed the group, Kari nodding and continuing Kennedy's commands to the younger Malone siblings. Only to have Kennedy tell her off for doing so.

Shuichi chuckled and informed the girl in English. "You can accept the help Keichan."

"Nope," Kennedy replied and slung her bags over her shoulder. This is what Michael and her had been haggling over was who would carry the larger bags. "See, I've got it."

Shiori snuck a glance to her son as the American girl entered the house. Shuichi, however, caught the look and grinned at his mother's embarrassment.

"Well, now I at least know her name," Shiori insisted.

"Please don't tempt it mother."

"At least allow a mother her pride Shuichi. You've never been one to give personal nicknames. I caught the tone you had saying it too, Keichan." Shuichi froze and emerald eyes looked at his mother. "I'm just saying that it's good to see you looking happier and laughing."

Shuichi bit down on his lip and glanced inside the house. Everyone had gone upstairs; he could here Carly and Michael yelling at each other over rooms. "I'm worried," he finally allowed himself to say.

"Worried?"

"Kennedy is...repressing her emotions and feelings. For whatever reason, her mother treated her far more differently than her younger siblings. It has been shown to her numerous times to not expect any form of love, but to take responsibility for her siblings. So then…all of her emotions, feelings, and problems grow inside of her. Building up one on top of the other… That constant pressure, stress, and worry over everything…I can see the pain in her eyes at hiding it. But she has been trying so hard to open up lately; I cannot say she has not been trying to…"

He frowned and sighed. "It's absolutely frustrating."

Shiori laughed at Shuichi. "Well, now you know what it has been like watching you grow up over the years. That independent nature of yours."

"Ah." Shuichi seemed taken aback. "But she's not me so to say, she's more…"

"Independent than you are now?" Shiori smiled. "You seemed more relaxed after becoming friends with Yusuke and Kazuma, along with that Hiei I would spot every now and again. And I am willing to guess with what you say about Kennedy's mother, that you are more likely to expect some showing of love because you had me as a mother."

"Ah," Shuichi smiled lightly. "I do love you mother."

Shiori laughed. "I have the proof of constant phone calls from you." A little sly look crossed her face and Shuichi eyed her curiously. "But if you want my opinion, if Kennedy cares for you _that_ way, she is not going to act upon it. _You_ are going to have to make the move Shuichi."

"Mother!" Shuichi yelped as though scandalized. "I cannot just do that! I told you we are both far too independent and certain matters complicate the whole thing! Even if I do," his volume dropped down, "love Kennedy…my logic is…"

Shiori leaned forward and hugged her son. "Accept your own feelings Shuichi. I may not know Kennedy well, but if you feel that greatly for her, I hope I will have that chance to get to know this girl. Quit worrying so much. I always suspected this," Shiori laughed a little and pulled back to face her son. "Not showing the slightest interest in anyone and when you did, it would probably be the only one."

Shiori smiled, trying not to laugh at her son. He seemed so startled that his mother said 'only one' with just meeting Kennedy.

"The idea shouldn't be that scary Shuichi. You're almost twenty years old, finding someone to live with is highly expected at your age."

Shuichi almost laughed at his mother's statement, but instead, he glanced up to the house. He couldn't rightly tell his mother that he had laughed at any ideas of love or relationships for nearly one thousand years. Much less that it took him that long to find someone. After a thousand years, one really isn't expecting to fall in love with anyone.

But then, he had learned his compassion and respect of different views from his mother. He should have expected his heart to be looking for someone after being shown this newfound appreciation from her.

Shuichi looked farther up the house as a flash of color in the upper window caught his attention. Kennedy was unpacking her bags and sorting her things on his stepbrother's desk. He glanced to the next window and saw the other three Malone siblings moving about in the guest room. Shuichi knew Kari was most likely setting up her things near the couch. Emeralds flickered back to the first person of interest, watching her unpack with a relaxed smile.

Shiori smiled at her son, but let him be until he brought his attention back on her.

"Hm." He looked thoughtfully at his mother and then smirked. "Remind me to never leave you in a room with Kari alone."

"I won't remind you," Shiori responded. All she got was a huff of amusement and a shake of red hair.

"Deny it all you want Shuichi, but it seems I'm not the only one to get you to open up. You never used to talk over your personal troubles with me like this. Even without meeting Kennedy, I already think she's good for you. And from your worries about her," Shiori paused and grinned. "It seems you are good for her."

Shuichi scowled a bit.

"Should I refrain from teasing you now?"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms sourly. "That would be appreciated."

Shiori smiled softly at his tone, sounding disgruntled with her. He was opening up more so than just speaking on his worries and troubles. Other emotions were finally entering in Shuichi's tone of voice. "I only want to see you happy. I do hope she likes you as much as you are fond of her."

He couldn't deny it like last time he visited his mother, for now he knew he cared for Kennedy in a different way than he'd cared for anyone. Shuichi loved too much of the little things about Kennedy. Her slight smile in watching the people around her, the way she defensively fought anyone else helping her with her special dish of K-Mac. How in teasing her; in new and different ways he'd never teased anyone in before, her cheeks would become bright and cheery with red. He also enjoyed the way Kennedy would eventually crack and release some of her personality and he'd find out something new about her. Shuichi loved those moments, even if Kennedy was angry.

He was pretty sure Kennedy cared about him to some extent with how her hints had been coming more frequently. She had been opening up, hints and all… Shuichi fingered the small object in his pocket that Kennedy gave him for Christmas.

Hope was a grand idea.

Then Shuichi glanced back up to his stepbrother's window and sputtered at the sight that greeted him. Perhaps he should stop teasing Kennedy if this is how she returned fire in his direction. Where did she hide _that_ in her bags? And just why did she know such a raunchy a peanut joke like that?

Shuichi's face flamed.

Uncle Jerry was going to be very deceased the next time they would meet.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

LAST  
Suddenly unnerved by the fact three people  
were watching a personal moment  
alone with Kennedy like that,  
Shuichi fidgeted, his cheeks warm.

LAST  
TWENTY-SEVEN

Kari glanced longingly at the kitchen door. Just on the other side of the door was Shiori, alone and without Shuichi hovering around her. Lynne could not speak Japanese, but if Kari could get a word with Shiori alone…

"Don't even think about it," Shuichi remarked without glancing to the girl as he flipped down the Jack of Spades onto the floor.

The girl sulked, lips pouted as she glared over at Shuichi. Violet eyes peered over to Kennedy sitting beside Shuichi; the eldest Malone fighting down her giggles at the reprimand Kari received. An eye twitched and Kari crossed her arms, deliberately looking away from Shuichi and Kennedy. All the Malone siblings burst out into laughter.

Shuichi covered his mouth and hid his own snickers. If Kari had not been so obvious about what she had planned, this would not be as entertaining. Emerald eyes flickered over to the kitchen to see his mother peering curiously into the living room. He looked back to the card game in progress. Although, he had to admit it could be difficult to keep the two apart for very long as both Kari and his mother were attempting to find alone time with the other to plot.

A poke came to his arm and Shuichi turned his head to see Kennedy shaking her head with a smile. "Romantics," Kennedy told him simply. "Universal it seems."

"So it seems," Shuichi muttered back as he drew a card to replace the one he lost.

"Be thankful Lynne has a language barrier because of that."

The pair both looked over to Lynne on the other side of Shuichi, blue eyes frowning at her set of cards. The blonde flinched and inched more toward one side. Michael repeatedly jabbed at Lynne to speed up his older sister and Carly, finally noticing what her brother was doing, punched his arm before Kennedy grabbed her fist.

"Mike started it!"

Michael turned at once at the accusation from his younger sister. Kennedy pulled Carly closer and away from good hitting reach of Michael. "I didn't even _touch_ you! You hit me for no reason! Everyone saw!"

"Did not! _You," _Carly stressed the word at him, "were _poking_ Lynne!"

"She's being _slow_!"

Carly immediately screamed what she thought of her brother at the moment, antagonizing Michael more so that he screamed back similar sentiments to Carly. Lynne joined into the argument against Michael, as all the screaming and fighting was making it hard for her to concentrate and finish the game. Kari was shocked enough to turn her head back to the circle of card players, mouth open.

Shuichi chuckled a bit and turned toward Kennedy. Disappointed by how the eldest was merely watching her younger siblings go at each other in such language, he sighed and pondered a good way to cause the profanity to stop. At least his mother only knew a little of the English language.

All arguments jerked to a halt and Shuichi jolted as someone suddenly seized him and an enormous screech echoed across the living room.

All there wiped around to see where wide, fearful, bottle green eyes stared at. A brownish gray shape zipped around the corner. There was silence as the screech ended and everyone stared at the corner where the small shape had gone.

"MOUSE!" Carly shrieked out with a dramatic point.

"I'LL GET IT!" Carly and Michael shouted as one and burst up to chase after the small animal. They shoved and pushed, disappearing around the corner. Lynne quickly made her way up and followed the pair, shaking her head.

"I doubt they'll get it like that," Lynne muttered to herself.

Shuichi blinked as Lynne disappeared around the corner, all too aware of whose arms clutched tightly about him. He stared straight ahead at a lower section of the wall, not moving. Hair tickled at his check and Shuichi eyes flickered down to see the light brown hair there. Vehemently, he directed his eyes elsewhere as Kennedy leaned close to his side.

Slowly, Shuichi asked something very _not related_ to why she was clutching him so tightly.

"That wasn't a mouse, was it?"

Kennedy hummed a bit. "Nope. Not at all."

Shuichi waited for more explanation. It was extremely uncomfortable as he was not sure why Kennedy was still holding onto his arm. He fidgeted with the fingers of his free arm.

"Then?"

"Oh. A small bit of water from the air wrapped about a lot of dirt and dust, shaped into a mouse-like form," Kennedy finally answered.

Shuichi tapped his fingers on the floor. "Er Kennedy?" Then he paused as he felt Kennedy shift and stiffen at his questioning voice. Kennedy wasn't very open, but she tried in her own way. Perhaps he shouldn't bring up her actions out loud. If she was willing to do something like this…

"Nevermind."

Slowly, Shuichi tilted his head so that it rested on top of Kennedy's head. Not sensing any movement or tensing of muscles from the girl; he relaxed his head fully, tugged the arm Kennedy clutched onto his lap, laying his free hand in the lap with all the other hands already there.

For a moment, all was fine.

Then Kennedy abruptly pulled away. Frustrated, Shuichi tugged her arm closer again. She was the one who began… He then let go registering the fact that Kennedy's arm was quivering. The hand he released rubbed away at the other shaking arm. Shuichi frowned and examined Kennedy quickly, finding her head bowed down and wide eyes constantly flickering away from his searching gaze.

"Kennedy. Kennedy, look at me."

Light brown hair shook, covering her face easily. She gasped and whipped her head up to look at Shuichi.

"Where is Kari?"

"Where is Kari," Shuichi repeated the question and his own eyes went wide in realization.

"Shit!" The duo forgot about former issues and took off to the kitchen, where Shiori was last.

Kennedy slammed into a very solid back as Shuichi stopped just inside the kitchen and grabbed his arm to stop from falling over backwards. She pulled herself back upright to look around red hair into the kitchen. "Universal annoyance," she muttered to herself.

Shuichi shifted at the warm breath tickling his ear and scowled more so at the three romantics inside the kitchen. His mother, Kari, and Lynne all in the same room together was something he'd been trying to prevent during their stay in Japan. It seemed Lynne had circled around and into the kitchen after Kennedy's shriek about the 'mouse'.

"I believe I said 'Don't even think about it' Kari," Shuichi directed to the suddenly bashful Kari, who was looking everywhere but at Shuichi and Kennedy.

"We're not the universal annoyance," Lynne ground out. Her blonde eyes snapped over to Kari staring determinedly at a spot between her feet. "You two just made me loose my translator. Now shoo. Go back to the living room with cuddling each other. Go be proper with each other."

Suddenly unnerved by the fact three people were watching a personal moment alone with Kennedy like that, Shuichi fidgeted, his cheeks warm. Unsettled as well, Kennedy ducked her red face close behind Shuichi; so that no one could see her face and she couldn't see their faces. She clutched his arm more tightly, vowing to get back at Lynne in some major way in the near future. Noticing the squeeze to his arm, Shuichi glanced back to the girl huddled close behind him and then rubbed his free hand behind his neck as he suddenly noticed the new looks directed in their direction.

"Then again," Lynne spoke up again. She grinned at the pair, glad at this development. "We'll just leave you two be in here all alone if you wish."

Shuichi and Kennedy glared at the younger girl, nothing coming to either mind to snap back properly at the girl for the moment. Unknowing what Lynne said in English, Shiori began to shuffle Kari and Lynne out of the kitchen. "Let's go find that mouse you two. Private moments are meant to be left alone and my Shuichi has never been one to flaunt himself to others. Come on, out. We're being rude and we can talk elsewhere."

Switching over to Japanese, Shuichi gnashed out his vexation to his very…helpful mother. "Mother. It is equally rude to be discussing plots of interfering in other people's lives when they clearly do not wish for _others_ to plan _their_ lives out."

Shiori gave Kari and Lynne a little shove out of the other doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, but we're only giving shoves to the wishes of both of you to come true just a little sooner. Allow me a little pleasure over you finally falling in love."

From around the doorway, Kari grinned at the term, while Shuichi reddened farther. "Mother," he grit out. His mother only smiled, pleased at her son in opening up with his emotions. It was faintly amusing to see her Shuichi opening up like this after years of him tooling his face to not give away his inner thoughts and feelings. All because of him falling in love, a thing she feared her son would not find happiness in and she so worried when he was younger on if he was truly happy.

Shiori finally managed to push the other two out of the kitchen and Shuichi debated in going after the three plotting romantics, if it was safe to leave them alone.

"Shuichi? Just leave them alone." Voice a bit hoarse, Kennedy sighed out in annoyance. "They'll just push the issue farther if we do anything. That and they'll see it as us teaming up together, getting along, getting closer, and plot more things to do of this sort. I think I'll just be heading up to bed…"

She let go of his arm once more, but didn't make a move farther to go up to bed. Curious, Shuichi turned around and noted the bowed head with unease. He hunched down and looked up at Kennedy's face, drawing it upwards with his hand so the girl could not look farther away from him.

Tears?

"Kennedy," he asked hastily. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying… I don't know. I'm just so stupid. Why would I…? And for even thinking it possible and just… I don't know! I'm just…frustrated… I should go up to bed… I hate crying in front of people like this. I'm sorry. I'm crying again, I'm sure you hate it and I'm annoyed myself… I don't _want_ to cry… But it just…"

Firmly, Shuichi grabbed around Kennedy and pulled her into a tight, squeezing hug.

"I _don't_ hate it. _Don't_ be apologizing," he demanded resolutely.

Kennedy struggled to get out of his hold. "But I—"

"No," Shuichi said tightly.

"It's not—"

"No," Shuichi repeated deftly. Hands pushed at his chest, feet kicked and thrashed about to get free. "I told you I would stay and help show you how to lean on others. I want to support you. Even through tears. I _don't_ need you being resolute in insulting yourself. Stop it. You're exceptional. First-rate. But even you are allowed to cry every once in a while. Even you need to let out some of everything you stash inside. It needs out sooner or later. I don't hate it. I'm here aren't I? _I'm __**here**_."

Hands and feet stopped attempting to get free. He could feel her shaking like before in the living room between his arms. Shuichi held her tighter, curved his head over her shoulder, and wrapped up his arms stronger around Kennedy.

"I'm here."

To his amazement, Kennedy gripped at his shirt tightly and bawled.

Shuichi held the girl and wished he could do more than just hold her, but help her through what had so suddenly gotten Kennedy crying like this. It felt like she was trying so hard to open up to him earlier. What exactly was that something blocking her from opening up like she so seemed to want to do with him, but caused her to break down like this after holding him so close? Her form of independence? A fear of just opening up? Having to be the older sister? A mix of those or others?

He wasn't sure how long he could keep patience with Kennedy and wait for her to slowly open up at her own pace rather than force the issue. And he _really_ wanted to force the issue. Shuichi gazed at the girl within his grasp, embracing him tightly as she wept. He _**really**_ wanted to force the issue. Especially more recently, as Kennedy was opening up more and more to him.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

LAST  
"You're awful. I know no one  
cares enough to really notice me."  
Shuichi stood in stunned silence.

LAST  
TWENTY-EIGHT

"Kurama-sama! Kennedy-chin won't come out of the bathroom," Kari yelled out as she raced down the hallway. She reached Shuichi's room, the emerald eyes turning away from fixing his bedroom. "I'm going to unscrew the bathroom door," she informed him.

"Kari!" Shuichi stood up and chased Kari back down the hallway, wrestling the screwdriver away from Karasu's twin sister. "You cannot just…"

Shuichi paused as he realized why Kari was so insistent on getting the bathroom door open. "Kennedy! Get out of the bathroom! Whatever is bothering you, I can help," he spoke in quieter tones. "Please Keichan?"

Curious by the noise, Lynne came out of her guestroom to see what was going on. The sobs they heard through the bathroom door slowed down. "No, not this time Shuichi. I don't want to bother you with everything."

"I'm already bothered!" Far past annoyed with Kennedy, Shuichi yanked something out of his hair and slammed it against the doorknob. "Damn it! I've offered my shoulder to lean on! You've been getting so much better at accepting my support!"

Shuichi yanked the now unlocked door open and slammed it shut behind him, shutting out Lynne and Kari yelling at him. A shriek echoed in the bathroom, Kennedy raced backwards as Shuichi advanced angrily upon her, the former clad in only a large towel and one wrapped about her hair. Emerald eyes bore down upon her, filled with enraged resentment. He snarled out his bitter words.

"And now you _ignore_ me! You don't want to _bother_ me! You _avoid_ me by crying in the bathroom! Of course I care about you not allowing me to comfort you! I'm fucking pissed!"

Frightened by Shuichi's accusing rampage, tears flew in thick streams down Kennedy's reddened cheeks. He drove forward, each of his hands pinning her shoulders against the wall and glared evenly against her bottle green eyes. Shuichi blearily realized his breathing was coming out in abrupt and rapid bursts of hot air. Still angry, he kept his glare on Kennedy as his breath calmed down.

"I…I didn't want to bother you," Kennedy's voice cracked tightly. "Because, I…"

Because I think I love you romantically, but I've never been in love, much less know if it is love I am in with you or if it is something else. Because I feel stupid enough for crying in your shirt last night and don't want you to see me cry again. Because I don't trust good feelings to last for me. Because I want to give in but fear the pain I could go through for letting myself give in. Because I... Because I…

"Because you what Kennedy? Tell me," Shuichi screamed and shook her.

Because I really want you to kiss me.

But I… There's too many 'what ifs' and uncertainties in my mind! There are too many buts! I can't talk or move for all the fears I have when you come into the picture with these sorts of issues!

"Why would you purposely avoid my encouragement and support when you need it! Why would you ignore how I love to alleviate your troubles! I don't particularly enjoy hearing or seeing you being in pain _alone_! I care! I want to help ease and relieve you of your pain," Shuichi's angry voice began falling. His voice croaked out concern for the girl's stubbornly independent nature. "I want to _be_ there."

Kennedy's eyes were wide, scared at Shuichi's tears. She quickly looked away from his face. "I'm used to crying in private," Kennedy spoke up in a manner of fact tone. "And uh…I am naked under this towel Shuichi."

Slowly, Shuichi's hands dropped. He wanted to press his body to hers so badly, to comfort the girl and have her feel safe in his arms, free to cry or…

"You…care?" Kennedy's hesitant voice asked.

Shuichi froze at the question and turned his eyes to look back at Kennedy. She seemed very confused at the concept, although according to Hiei, she knew that he liked her. Did she not realize how strong feelings could become? Or did she not believe someone cared this much…for her?

"What do you think?"

Kennedy looked down at her feet.

"You're awful. I know no one cares enough to really notice me."

Shuichi stood in stunned silence. Kennedy looked back up, bottle green eyes sparking as she laughed.

"I hope but I know better. Besides, I've even been told by others that I'd be much better at living by myself."

"Who would tell you such a thing?" Shuichi snapped, "Because I don't see you living by yourself at all."

Kennedy laughed. Shuichi gritted his teeth as it was not the tilt-her-head-back-and-spirited laughter he enjoyed hearing. "Silly. Even I know I'm much more suited to live on my own."

"Do you seriously believe that? I don't think you do. I can hear the pain in your voice saying those statements. Quit laughing to hide your pain, it hurts me to think you feel the need to hide your true feelings all the time. I can't stand that fake laughter."

Her smile faltered, shocked for a moment. Kennedy laughed once again. "Of course I believe I'm more suited to live on my own."

Acid-like emerald eyes flashed coldly. "I refuse to believe that. I believe you are more suited to live with a husband and be a mother to someone other than your own siblings, but to your own children. The way you fuss and play with little children is not a way someone who is suited to live on their own would act. And it's not such an impossible thing to believe that someone _can_ love you Kennedy!"

Because I love you, he wanted to scream out at her. But he wheeled away from Kennedy's stunned face at his words and stormed out of the bathroom. He couldn't deal with her right now. He was far too angry to talk to Kennedy properly.

"I'm not sure I should condone you yelling at my sister while she only wears a towel."

Shuichi turned around and realized Kari and Lynne stood at the bathroom door, watching as he had been storming down the hallway.

"You didn't even outright say that it is you who you were talking about," Lynne continued. "You need to say it outright or even better, do something outright. Kennedy isn't one to realize exactly how much people can care for her. She doesn't believe people care strongly for her and her weirdness doesn't help."

Shuichi bit his lip at Lynne's criticism. These were just different wordings to describing how he described Kennedy himself.

"However, perhaps it is good thing you did that."

Wait, what? Lynne agreed with his angry words to her elder sister?

"It may restart the hope that mom killed years ago."

"What'd your mother do to Kennedy-chin that would kill a hope of the heart?" Kari demanded from Lynne.

"Your mother…was the one who told Kennedy that," Shuichi whispered in disbelief.

"'I can see you living by yourself'. Direct quote from mom," Lynne affirmed Shuichi's disbelief. "Which really, Kennedy took her words too seriously. She doesn't think people can really care about her and that others are more important than her. Mom just didn't like Kennedy's personality. Personally, I agree with you Shuichi."

Lynne's blue eyes went soft. "She acts like a mother. And while I…respect Kennedy for her strength to do so well at raising us when mom was at work…even with me pretty much rebelling against Kennedy during my teenage years rather than my mom…I always wished Kennedy would find her own happiness. She couldn't do that when bending to mom's demands and taking care of us. I am starting to think she will never stop taking care of us."

Shuichi stayed silent as he thought Lynne's words over.

"But Kennedy-chin loves taking care of all of you and loves helping out students," Kari voiced. "She doesn't hate it. Over our Japanese lessons I see it as she just hates having no one else on her level, going through life alone. The idea of Kurama-sama calling her Keichan makes her nervous, as if she does not want to understand why Kurama-sama calls her this. She is more willing to treat it as another nickname and not the proper term of—"

"Kari," Shuichi interrupted.

"Even I know the huge meaning behind it," Kari raised her voice. "Kurama-sama, you have always laughed at the very idea of relationships and love, never having one yourself! For a fox and one at your age, that is extremely unusual! The fact that you take interest in Kennedy-chin that way…! I get frustrated at both of you ducking about the other! Sneaking that term of endearment upon her, her little hints to you, the relaxed smile you two give each other, the way you both naturally lean towards each other!!! It's enough to get me mad!"

"But," Lynne spoke up. "You never get mad."

"I think even I am allowed to get mad at Kurama-sama and Kennedy-chin for months they should have been happily together."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

LAST  
"Do you really think it's possible  
for someone to love me Shuichi?  
I want to try acting out my feelings."

LAST  
TWENTY-NINE

"Next," Shiori cheered out in English with Lynne and Michael. The whole group laughed and grouped about Shiori's map of shrines and temples to hit that night. Shuichi took a glance over to Kennedy, who was grinning like a maniac. She looked up, noticed him staring, and stared back as though pondering something.

"Hey, I've got to go to the restroom," Kennedy spoke up to the group. "Anyone else need to go?"

Her younger siblings shook their heads, Kari translating for Shiori and they both shook their heads. Shiori spoke in rapid Japanese to Kari and Kari grinned.

"We'll start back to the entrance; you and Kurama-sama can meet us up there when you're done Kennedy-chin. Let's go," Kari said as she ushered the younger Malones away.

As Shiori hustled after them, Shuichi chuckled. "I do believe we have fallen to their ploy. Shall I usher you to the lavatory young miss?" He held out his arm playfully.

"Why good sir, of course," Kennedy replied in accent. She linked her arm about his and the pair set off through the thick crowd.

Shuichi glanced over at the girl attached to his elbow. Kennedy had kept her distance from him the last couple of days since the bathroom incident. He had caught her looking at him deep in thought and he could only hope she was taking his words seriously. It was not a wish of his to see Kennedy unhappy. Shuichi had great hope Kennedy would open herself up to him, but he didn't want to force her in his direction. If she was happy, even with someone else, it would be good.

Kennedy went inside the restroom and Shuichi waited until she returned. Upon seeing the girl, Shuichi knew he couldn't deny his lack of gallantry at his own thoughts. As much as he hated her closing herself from everyone, Shuichi was selfish. He hated the very thought of Kennedy being open with someone else.

"So," he began, "what do you think of Shogatsu?"

"It will never beat Christmas, but it's great." Kennedy looked about the crowd and nodded. "It is simply great."

Shuichi smiled and eyed the crowd as well. "It is. All I need then is my yearly otoso."

"Shuichi!" Kennedy reprimanded Shuichi loudly and smacked him lightly. "Bad Shuichi, no otoso!"

Shuichi laughed at her treatment. "Don't worry; I'll sneak you some to try."

"No you won't!"

He flashed his teeth at the girl, leaning over her. "Oh, but I can and will. You should at least try Keichan for all the trouble I'm going for it."

"Oh," Kennedy said softly. She stared at him for a while. "Do you really think it's possible for someone to love me Shuichi? I want to try acting out my feelings." Kennedy bit her lip and looked down. "And I think…I really care quite a large amount about…"

Her head snapped upwards, suddenly pin pointing a spot in the crowd. Too caught up by what Kennedy had been about to say, it took Shuichi a moment to look up and find where she was looking. He sucked in his breath, frozen by fear except to say one word.

"Kuwabara."

A teal haired girl stared back at Shuichi and Kennedy in equal fear, glancing to the tall boy beside her. The tall boy was busy looking over at something else, pointing out what he saw before turning to the girl beside him. The smaller girl shoved at the taller boy and pointed over to the direction he had been looking. Excited by the girl taking interest in what he had noticed, the pair moved farther into the crowd.

Shuichi released his breath. "Yukina must be worried over how Kuwabara will be affected by bringing me in. She won't say anything to him, that's good."

"Bringing you in?"

Shuichi looked over at Kennedy. "Ah… Kuwabara and I were teammates at one point under Koenma, along with Hiei and a boy named Yusuke. We all fought together and brought in villains or offenders, to group them together under a better term. I was under a parole to do so…until I became a renegade back in June."

"When my parents died," Kennedy supplied the unvoiced message.

Shuichi turned away. "Yes."

"You were serious."

He turned his face around to see Kennedy's face easier. "I never said I wasn't serious about protecting your family."

"I know, but…why do you care so much? You left Japan, your mother, your friends, face being a renegade and brought in by your old teammates…"

Shuichi frowned at the question. "I don't really know how to answer that question. The timing of your parents' deaths bothers me though. It was perfect."

Kennedy frowned. "What do you mean by 'perfect'?"

"I felt too safe."

Shuichi waved at the group waiting for them at the entrance.

"So, I was correct. You work better on fear." Kennedy nodded. "The idea of feeling safe scares you; you do seem the kind to work best at those fearful times when others may panic. Fear of the people you were to protect not accepting you, fear of having at least one person know what you are up to and keep you on your toes, fear of us not being able to protect ourselves and so you train us, and even…a fear of me pulling away from you."

"Well, yes." His voice was tight and emotionless, and lightened slightly to say, "You pull away from people too easily Keichan."

Kennedy stared at Shuichi, who kept his emerald eyes away from her as he said this. He kept his sights straight ahead and Kennedy became a bit sad. He was too used to her not saying anything back, or if she did, he was too used to her arguing the same useless points of why. Just like a couple of nights ago. She had been growing annoyed at the same useless points as much as he did. It had just taken her time to push through the issues and the one…

Shuichi really cared about her.

And if he were to say it were possible for someone to love her, was it only her own desperate hope that someone was him? Was it far too much for her love to be returned? Kennedy was more used to her feelings never being recognized, much less returned.

"Well, it's getting harder to pull away from you."

Red hair wiped around, emerald eyes open in astonishment and Shuichi staggered a bit at Kennedy's words.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

LAST  
Lynne held a very large hope on her  
sister being happy with Shuichi. And  
a large bet on that too, but that was a  
personal bonus of her hope coming true.

LAST  
THIRTY

Snow had begun falling long ago much to the amazement of Kari and Shuichi. However, eight inches had fallen during their quick visit to Japan. Hot chocolate was a high commodity between the two during this time, the Malone siblings joining in for the event. While Kennedy stayed inside to make the hot chocolate, the others would duck behind and around snow forts in various challenges. They tramped back inside only for the hot drink.

"Come on Kennedy-chin," insisted Kari. The demon wasn't much for leaving anyone out unless ordered to do something on behalf of Shuichi or Kennedy. That was her duty and job, not something to force on the younger siblings. However, when in good fun, Kari wanted everyone to participate. Such were the games of Apples to Apples, Twister, Blokus, Checkers, Egyptian Ratscrew, Jackass, and all other games one could think of. Of course, Kari had other reasons to have everyone play…and make teams of certain people. "You must join us."

"Come on," Carly wheedled. "Mike is messing up me and Lynne's attacks."

Kennedy chuckled. "Sorry. I'd rather not. I look more forward to the hills and we don't have any here."

"Sledding! We haven't gone sledding yet," Carly yelled in amazement. Even Michael and Lynne looked shocked in the realization they had not gone snow sledding so far this winter. Kari and Shuichi glanced at each other in question.

"Where would we rent sleds?"

The Malone siblings turned to give Shuichi an odd look. "We already have some," Lynne said. "How weird can people get? You can buy sleds anywhere around here."

"From Japan," Shuichi replied simply.

Lynne paused. "Oh yeah. That's right. You have the face but I keep forgetting with your highlighted red hair. Such an American thing."

"Such a Japanese thing," he corrected with a smile. It was just his hair was not highlighted, as Lynne was already well aware of, so he left that part alone. "Besides, I do believe there is not much of the winter vacation season left to go sledding together." He sent his smile across the room to Kennedy.

"Right, together," Carly cheered.

Lynne smiled at her older sister's bright cheeks from Shuichi's smile. The pair had spent more time together lately, getting close to each other. She caught Kennedy peering at Shuichi far longer than necessary, with a tranquil look on her face. While the look was peaceful enough, Lynne doubted the thoughts on the one being watched were completely sin free. Shuichi yelling at Kennedy back in Japan had done her elder sister some good.

Lynne frowned. Kennedy avoided action of this sort and Shuichi seemed the most likely of the pair to bring up something. However, neither of them had admitted to anything for the other. It wasn't that hard, she did it with Ryan and it was the most natural thing to do. After years of wishing for her elder sister to find her happiness, Lynne would think something would happen. Anything.

Anything despite the harsh, offhand words their mother had told Kennedy.

"I can see you living by yourself."

Kennedy had such little hope in finding anyone and their mother's words had shattered that little hope. Slowly, Lynne had seen the Kennedy's hope reform and be directed toward Shuichi, even more so since their trip to Japan. Lynne held a very large hope on her sister being happy with Shuichi. And a large bet on that too, but that was a personal bonus of her hope coming true. Kennedy deserved a guy who cared that much about her after years of being the outsider in everything; in their family, at her school, and even among her friends.

One could only hope for such a girl like Kennedy, stubbornly scared to open up, but still wanted a relationship. Lynne snorted. At least Kennedy's happiness wasn't based on hope when the entire group went on a late night sledding run a few days before the spring semester. It was the one winter activity Kennedy had always loved to participate in.

"All right," Kennedy pumped her fist into the air. She got a good grip on her round sled and dove down the steep hill. Shuichi raced after the girl and stood at the top of the hill, aghast at seeing the girl's exhilaration over this thrill. The sled had been aimed for a ramp at the bottom of the hill, created before the group had gotten there.

"Kennedy!"

The girl shrieked, leaning forward into the liftoff, sending her sled to be flipped backwards in midair. Kennedy landed awkwardly and he feared the worst of her instinct to do such a thing with her sled. Her siblings were laughing at their eldest sibling's version of fun, not thinking about harm right away and more thinking about Kennedy loosening up. Shuichi stumbled his way down the steep hill, clutching onto his own sled and tripped onto it, falling backwards as it zoomed out from under him. He rolled down the hill into a shaking lump.

"Kennedy." Shuichi managed to sit up, looking down at the girl under him. "Don't do something reckless like that. Are you okay?"

It was then he realized Kennedy was shaking due to her laughter.

"Oooh! I so want to do that again!"

Shuichi blinked, smiled and shook his head. "Keichan."

Cheeks red from the cold, she grinned mischievously up at him. So full of life, how different he found each side of her personality to be. He barely noticed, or at least barely embarrassed by being so close to how he was leaned over her, their two different shades of green eyes so close. He watched her breath rise up, feeling the steam rise up to his face. Leaning over her was far from unexpected, he had thought over such ideas in his head more frequently that the action seemed all that more effortless and more and more desirable, longed for and yearned for too often that he had no self-resistance about advancing on Kennedy.

"Too close, yet I seem so far," he whispered.

Chapped, burning lips pressed against her forehead once. They pursued in short bursts, unwilling to be detained; again on her forehead, between her eyebrows, eyes, on the bridge and on the tip of her nose… Emerald eyes pleaded with shocked bottle green. The shocked bottle green melted, coming ever so slightly closer to the emerald. Slanted lips lowered, urging and compelling the other pair of lips for a reply. The reply came, thrusting upward toward his questioning lips.

Then suddenly, Kennedy pulled away and looked up at Shuichi as though confused. But she was bewildered. Shuichi had kissed her. She had kissed him back. Kennedy looked up at Shuichi in a daze, flabbergasted as Shuichi cared about her that way so strongly and that she was bold enough to not only let him kiss her, but kiss back. He looked right back at her.

"Sorry," he spoke softly.

The pair could hear the calls of joy from the others sliding down the hill. At some point they had been forgotten or ignored for the chance of fun in the snow. The sounds of child-like joy seemed surreal as the pair stared at each other.

"I didn't plan on this. I just…cannot force myself to ignore my feelings of you any longer Keichan." His voice paused and was tinged with a wishful need as he continued. Emerald eyes stayed locked on bottle green. "Is it okay with you if I kiss you again?"

Kennedy nodded mutely and Shuichi beamed at the approval, lips descending down upon hers.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

LAST  
Shuichi leaned his face  
over hers, smirking.  
"Ha. Take what now?"

LAST  
THIRTY-ONE

"What movie?"

"Doesn't matter," Kennedy replied. "Pick one that you want to watch. I've got to check up on them before we watch a movie."

"Keichan, quit being indecisive. You were just debating over all these movies. Now, what movie?" Shuichi sat carelessly on the cream-colored carpet, various DVD cases laid out in a straight line before him. Slightly annoyed at how long the 'picking a movie' process was going, he waved a hand down the line and stared up at Kennedy for her answer.

"No Shuichi. I'm going to go check up on them now. You always make me choose. Pick one that you want to watch. I think I can handle a movie you watch."

"Really?"

"Really," Kennedy grinned over at him. She left the living room, footsteps echoing up the stairs as she went to check up on her younger siblings. Shuichi turned his attention to the movies and huffed. For all the trouble he gave her on not being able to choose a movie, he was just as horrible. What movie did he want to watch?

By the time Kennedy came back, he had picked out a movie and settled it into the DVD player. Curious, she looked around for an obvious clue on which movie he had picked. Finding none, she turned off the light and followed Shuichi's prompt to sit in front of him. Arms wrapped around Kennedy, Shuichi pulled her close, breathing deeply.

"Don't make fun of my movie preference, okay Keichan?"

"I won't Shuichi."

The pair sat in the dark and watched _The Notebook_ in silence. About a half hour into the movie, Kennedy groaned and rubbed under her eye.

"Crap. I know where this is going," she grumbled to herself. "No wonder Lynne bought such a movie. I'm kind of surprised you picked this one out though…"

Shuichi kept his eyes on the television screen. It was because Lynne talked about liking this movie before that he remembered the title and picked it out for tonight. He honestly only knew it was a romantic movie that was fairly popular in America. "Why's that?"

"Well… I'm kind of surprised you picked out anything. You don't seem to be much of a movie watcher. The fixed fighting scenes would probably make you nick and pick at them; I do it myself at several movie effects and such. You never really seem interested by the movies meant for younger children. I thought comedy if anything. Perhaps something like… Yes! A movie like 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'. Have you watched that one?"

"No. Is there any reason you believe I would like that one?" Shuichi took his eyes off of the television set, picking up the mischievous look in Kennedy's eyes. Kennedy covered her mouth and grinned from behind her hands.

"Just thinking you'd like Princess Sophia in that movie." The girl snickered from behind her hands, cheeks bright. Shuichi frowned at her, wondering what joke she was making to turn her cheeks red. "We know someone very similar to Princess Sophia."

Kennedy burst out into full out laughter even with the attempt to cover the noise with her hand and rolled out of Shuichi's lap. Not willing to let it go, he dove forward and caught her by her ankle. A foot pressed against the top of his head and pushed to get out of his hold, Kennedy still laughing. He grabbed at the foot and yanked it off his head, both of his hands claiming one of her feet.

"Hey! Hey, let go!" Kennedy laughed out, trying to keep the volume of her voice down. Bottle green eyes with tears of laughter looked back at Shuichi who still held her feet. The other merely shook his head, eyes twinkling. "Let go of my feet Shuichi."

Shuichi smirked. With a quick motion, he yanked her feet toward him, rolled onto his back, pulled her feet to his chest level, and wrapped his legs around her.

"Don't dare!"

Her legs fought against his hold even more than before and not a trace of laughter was coming from Kennedy anymore. Shuichi blinked. Could it be…her feet were ticklish? His smile grew. "Don't dare do what, Keichan?" Lightly, he traced the inside of one of her arches and Kennedy nearly jerked the foot from his hold.

"That," Kennedy shrieked.

"Hmmm. Who is Princess Sophia?"

Red faced, Kennedy stuttered. "Erm… She's not, not really, er it's not um… Not really, really a she, or, or a who…"

Shuichi watched as her face kept growing redder, eyes darting everywhere but at him. What on earth was the joke she wanted to obviously go over his head, never to share it with him? Emerald eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I'm not sure I like this joke and I still don't know it. But I won't let you free."

Shuichi tightened his hold around her and a wide smile filled his face. His fingers attacked her feet. Kennedy shrieked and burst out into forced laughter again. Laughing, Shuichi fought to keep his hold around Kennedy's struggling legs. One was slipping away from his reach and hold. In an attempt to get the leg back, Kennedy managed to get her leg free from his hold, and then began to use it as a force to get her other leg free. Shuichi tickled the foot he still had with more force. In retribution, Kennedy began using her free leg as a weapon against him.

"Ahaahaha—Take—Ahaahaha—puft—Ahahaha—That!"

Letting go of the foot he was tickling, he took advantage of Kennedy no longer kicking at him to get up and pin her down. Shuichi leaned his face over hers, smirking. "Ha. Take what now?"

Kennedy pouted. "Shut up," she replied sourly.

Shuichi burst out laughing. "There is something to be said when the only comeback you can come up against me is so pitiful."

"Be quiet! Like _you_ are the greatest comebacker," Kennedy shot back at him in a snarky tone.

A small gasp of air escaped Shuichi and a look of wonder filled his face. "Aww, why thank you Keichan," he said pleased and smiled at her. "It's nice to have someone who finally realizes my greatness."

He nearly snickered at the look upon Kennedy's face, her right eyebrow twitching. "Egoist… Male, pride, idiot—fucking damn."

He blinked at the sudden swear word from Kennedy's mouth, lip twitching up to laugh at her being reduced to using such language in reply to his comment. Then, a stream of water flowed through the air, freezing solid to push Shuichi up and away from Kennedy.

"Hey," Shuichi protested loudly. What cheating! He rose up his senses to direct a nearby fern to get back at Kennedy with the newly raised stakes and paused. Was that…Hiei coming here?

"Well, at least now it makes sense on why no one woke up at that noise…"

Kennedy snorted and stared out the window. "Why is it that whenever Hiei comes around, I feel the need to attack him?"

Shuichi frowned and looked out the window. Within a few seconds, Hiei stood before the window and frowned as neither Shuichi nor Kennedy made a move to let him inside. Kennedy sighed, but walked over to the door, opened it for Hiei, and walked back to beside Shuichi.

"Kurama," he began. Hiei stopped and blinked. He stared. Then he slowly looked over to Kennedy and back to Shuichi. Shuichi and Kennedy looked at each other confused, before catching how messy their hair was on the both of them. Shuichi gave an intimidating scowl and Kennedy stared blankly at Hiei, an ominous look in her eyes. Hiei turned his attention back over to Kennedy. The eldest Malone finally snapped in the silence between the three.

"Out of my head!"

Hiei took another look over at Shuichi's threatening face and then burst out into laughter. "Princess Sophia?!?!"

Shuichi's eyebrow twitched and he ignored Hiei rolling on the floor laughing at him, turning instead to the red faced Kennedy. "I think I was right in punishing you for that joke."

Kennedy laughed nervously and then gave an empty look to the one still laughing on the floor. "Later," she said dismissively as her bottle green eyes continued watching Hiei. She waited for there to be a break of silence in the laughter. "You do know then I already wanted to attack you and I've got an interesting trick I've wanted to try out since Christmas… Wanna read my mind and see how funny 'Princess Sophia' is when there is no longer a 'Princess Sophia'?"

Hiei choked. Shuichi smiled with a cross of his arms as Hiei stared wide eyed at Kennedy and then gave Shuichi a very frightened face. There were the threats Shuichi knew the girl capable of when she felt up to it. Not the best, but at least he had not been on the receiving end of a serious one like she delivered to Blake, Lynne's ex-boyfriend.

Kennedy turned around to face Shuichi with a smirk under her warm cheeks. "And you say my comebacks are no good against yours."

Emerald eyes blinked. Somehow, had that been a comeback against him? Had he just been one-uped without realizing it? He gazed carefully for a giveaway sign from Kennedy. Usually warm cheeks were in embarrassment or in a more perverted nature—

Shuichi went wide eyed and gaped at the girl. "You mean my…? That's not…"

Her cheeks flashed a farther red at his reaction. "You haven't answered that question too. What percentage of the human body contains water?" With that last question, Kennedy quickly left the room.

Shuichi sputtered before managing out an understandable wording from his mouth.

"You! That better be a joke, even a very ill-natured one!"

Wide eyed, Shuichi stared at the spot he last saw Kennedy. Of all the things he expected from the eldest Malone…she seemed to surprise him with each side of her personality. Slowly he blinked as he realized he could hear Kennedy laughing from inside the kitchen.

"I changed my mind about her," Hiei said blandly. "She acts like Yusuke around Keiko. Certainly can't be like me with your reasoning…"

Shuichi stared at the kitchen door. "I blame you," he said mildly. "She seems to act more aggressively around me when you're here… Like trying to prove something. The threats and attacking you; dissing you and taunting me in those sorts of… But then she was looking for a reaction from me before you arrived…"

Hiei crossed his arms and snorted. "In other words, complicated and interesting to you in about everything she does." He huffed and looked away from Shuichi. "I see you staring fox. Go ahead. I'll still be here." He sat on the couch and looked about the room. Hiei's eyes stopped at the television set and his eyebrows went up in incredulity. "Although…this movie playing may not be…"

"I wouldn't destroy what is prized among the romantics," Shuichi said absently as he strode for the kitchen. "You may just awaken Lynne's personal power as well."

Hiei stared as the kitchen door closed again and slowly turned his head around to the television set still playing _The Notebook_. His eyes narrowed at the screen and smirked. "Destroy? No… The little human device is just going to have some…a few technical difficulties is all…"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

LAST  
"Then get on with it Kurama,"  
Hiei snapped. "Quit yammering  
to me and just tell her!"

LAST  
THIRTY-TWO

It was quiet. Too quiet. Kennedy gave a look over to Shuichi. He placed his hand on the cupboard door and nodded. She nodded back, a stream of water forming above her head.

"Kennedy."

A cupboard door slammed shut. She took her chance at the noise Shuichi provided her.

"I don't mind the teasing or color part, I was asking for that but—"

A pot clanged in the kitchen. Kennedy peered around the corner, the opposite side of the room from where the target was looking. She slunk closer carefully.

"Frankly you act more aggressive around—"

Silverware jingled and the drawer slammed shut. The target eyed the kitchen door a bit longer, snorted, and went back to previous actions. Carefully frying a connecting wire in the DVD player.

"At least turn around and look at me."

The target paused to critically peer at the wire and nodded. Kennedy snuck closer, double checked the water following her and then glanced to the wire. She wrinkled her button nose at it. Frayed enough to look believable.

"You're worrying me with acting like this. It's more of… Kennedy. Could you at least look at me?"

The target glanced back up to the screen, not a clue on Kennedy standing right behind. The romantic movie was showing an unclothed moment and the target's eyebrow twitched, disgusted. The things one could live without seeing.

The target turned attention back down the frayed wire and—

"Urgh! I'll—"

The drenched Hiei paused in mid-turn, sword pointing at Kennedy's chest, who was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face.

"Bitch," he snapped out. He whipped his sword to the side, flinging the water off of the metal before instantly sheathing it. "Do you have a death wish!?"

The American girl covered her mouth with one hand and her stomach with the other. Bottle green eyes looked over at Hiei's shocked and stiffened form, shaking from anger. Kennedy burst out into fresh laughter. "You look like a cat…being held down for bath time!"

"Why you stupid—"

Kennedy's laughter stopped. She narrowed her eyes at the drenched boy. "I'm not stupid. That would be you Hiei."

Hiei snorted.

"Kennedy does make a point Hiei," Shuichi spoke up from the kitchen door.

"Weren't you two in a lover spat," the target accused the red head.

A silence followed as Shuichi turned his head in the opposite direction, discretely watching Kennedy from the corner of his eyes. At the mention of any sort of relationship between them, Kennedy's face had immediately reddened. She cleared her throat and took a breath, obviously ignoring the momentary red upon her cheeks.

"Fake," Kennedy answered. She grinned at Shuichi and shot him a quick thumb up. "Good job on pulling that performance out Shuichi."

"Two boosts to my pride in one night? My, my, I must be impressive…" Shuichi snickered as Kennedy snapped a glare in his direction. Interesting how boosting male pride was not approved by the Malone household… It gave Shuichi a good taunt at Kennedy though. "Besides Hiei, have you not yet noticed your feet are frozen in place? Against Kennedy, melting the ice will not work as she controls it completely."

As if to prove Shuichi wrong, Hiei shot a couple bursts of flames onto his frozen feet. He frowned. On his last visit he could at least evaporate the water Kennedy had focused on him. But then Shuichi had agreed to the girl's terms, losing her focus… Hiei scowled and shot another flame onto his feet, the heat doing nothing.

"And you're stupid, because you're coming here when you clearly shouldn't be," Kennedy chimed in.

Hiei snapped his head up and blinked with a blank face. Slowly, he tilted his head toward Shuichi, baffled again. "The hell…? Does she sense everything?"

"Did he just say that," Kennedy asked sharply. "Because while I trust him in not saying anything; it can only last so long past the feelings that scream bad news."

Hiei let out a snort. "There is bad news. I cannot keep erasing Koenma's mind of the details pertaining to the hidden people. I may have made him forget about Kuronue's pendent once," Hiei spoke directly to Shuichi, "but I can not make him forget about it now. He's guessed you're involved."

Shuichi stared back. "And guessed you are too."

The room temperature decreased at a rate all three could notice. A trail of water followed Kennedy as she made her way toward Hiei, eyes narrowed on him. "Then I'm kicking Hiei out into the snow, covering him in—"

"Belt," Shuichi interrupted Kennedy's ranting threat sharply.

"Hojo has it," Hiei replied. He directed his eyes down to his pants, clearly showing a single strap of white. "As I told the stupid girl there, I am _not_ stupid."

There was a breath of relief. "Hojo? You can unfreeze Hiei's feet." Shuichi directed his emerald eyes to Kennedy's scowling face. "May I ask Kennedy? I've noticed… Do you trust Hiei?"

"Well," she drawled out slowly. She kept her eyes on Hiei, who was still frozen to the ground. "I trust him, yes. But I always have the urge to get him out of the house…"

"What does the name of Koenma raise up for you then?"

Bottle green eyes blinked and the water evaporated back to the air. "Ah. Yes, that would explain that," Kennedy trailed off. She glanced over to Shuichi and back to Hiei. "But would any of you two explain the importance of a belt and Hojo?"

Hiei simply glared and so Kennedy looked toward Shuichi for an explanation.

"Both Hiei and I are under Spirit World criminal records, despite being on probation and working for Spirit World as a type of…volunteer program. I mentioned this with the team and Kuwabara a couple of weeks ago."

Kennedy nodded, following along but still warily watching Hiei from the corner of her eye as he continued to shot flames down at his feet in a bored fashion.

"I noticed soon after being in Spirit World for that matter, there was a slight notch on the back of my neck, here, under the line of my hair." He turned around, hair raised up, and pointed to the spot for Kennedy to see. "You would think they would be creative in marking people rather than that typical spot."

Hiei snorted, his former bored version of entertainment at a halt as he was now attempting to chip at the ice with the scabbard of his sword. Shuichi turned back around and caught onto what Hiei was doing with an amused chuckle.

"Kennedy has improved since the last you were here Hiei. We've almost tested through my entire arsenal during morning training with her keeping the water frozen in place."

Hiei huffed and put his scabbard back. "Test out the remainder then fox. Not being able to melt such temperatures is making the rest of my body to overheat in trying to warm my feet back up. It is…slightly uncomfortable."

The other smirked. "Then let me finish the story Hiei. I cannot do anything about your plight save for telling the story and hoping Kennedy—"

"Then get on with it Kurama," Hiei snapped. "Quit yammering to me and just tell her!"

"Pushy pushy," Shuichi muttered to himself. He shook his head at Kennedy. "He is just so testy about not having a sense of calm and confidence."

"When I get free," Hiei ground out with narrowed eyes.

Shuichi laughed. "You'll what? Attack me? The air around you is comprised of water…and my plants surround the perimeter of the entire room, the house, the yard…and the yard has a creek in the back area…"

Kennedy hummed to herself and pretended she didn't perfectly understand the swear words Hiei burst into Japanese with. Well, most of them she understood… But she'd have to remember the others to gain some sort of interesting reaction out of Shuichi or Kari later on.

"Hm, where was I at?" Shuichi tapped his chin and continued to ignore Hiei. "Yes, the notch on the back of my neck. I carefully took the chance to remove it when in a match on a team mission. There _is_ one advantage to watching one's opponents before a fight. I tucked the small tracker on my person from then on. However, when I first came here…"

Kennedy sighed at the wicked look on his face. "Okay, fine, fine. I'll ask. What did you do with it?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Really want to know?"

She stormed forward and prodded him in the chest. "_You_ were the one with that look!"

"With what look," he asked curiously. The smirk belied the innocence in his voice.

"The look that says it wants my face to turn red again! Don't think I won't return the favor of doing so like with Princess Sophia only a short time ago!

"That's a dangerous place to joke," Shuichi replied, a spark of challenge spotted in his emerald eyes.

"Oooooh! Do you enjoy egging me on just to see me attack you back?"

Shuichi grinned and leaned forward. "May-be," he said the word as two words slowly.

"Get on with it," Hiei screamed at the pair.

Shuichi burst out into laughter at Hiei's impatient attitude. "Okay, maybe I see the entertainment value for how you act when around Hiei," he conceded to Kennedy.

The eldest Malone gave Shuichi a look that said 'duh'. Off to the side, Hiei fumed at the pair using him as mere entertainment.

"Reminder. Fire demon. Pissed. Overheating. Can burn the entire house down!"

Kennedy waved a hand. "Does no good if that water keeps you frozen in place and you cannot escape either. I can always add water too."

Hiei glared at Kennedy. "I realized this a while ago, but I'm willing to take my chances about right now. Not to mention I'm keeping those upstairs sleeping and not noticing the noise going on here…"

Kennedy and Shuichi stared a bit at Hiei.

"Bluff," Kennedy claimed. "It did nothing to cause me worry for their safety."

Hiei glared. "Let's just say I did the same thing as the _fucking fox_ over here. I removed my own tracker, placed it on my belt, Hojo, some random fox living in the Human World longer than _him_, owed _him_ a favor, and I just used it as Hojo now looks like me, thank you use of shape shifters among the damn fox population, with the belt that contains the said tracker. Now release me!"

"Pleasant, isn't he?" Shuichi asked flippantly.

"No," Kennedy replied dryly. "But spewing out that quickly, he sure as hell isn't lying."

Hiei kicked the melting ice off of his feet quickly. "You two are hilarious," he muttered angrily under his breath. Flames rose up in his hands and he sat down to set to work on warming up his booted feet. "A real grand pair. Bastard. Bitch. I'm just the messenger who took the unneeded trouble to warn you idiots—"

"Well, more likely to piss off Koenma in getting away with it," Shuichi joked lightly. His face softened and looked at Hiei heating up his feet sincerely. "But really Hiei, thank you. I apologize for previous behavior. We were just…out-letting our frustration and annoyance onto you."

Hiei snorted. "I got the general message of that from the bitch. Movie gave it away too as you were the only ones up to be watching it. Not to mention the movie reference."

A wicked grin took over Hiei's face.

"Does Princess Sophia want to come out and play?"

Shuichi and Kennedy stared wide eyed, faces reddening.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes Kennedy?"

"You cannot be thinking what I'm thinking," Kennedy declared. Hiei grinned at the girl, knowing she was right.

"Serious maiming?"

"Nope."

"Testing out the water within a living thing?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"He nailed that line perfectly."

Hiei grinned like a cat filled with a large bowl of cream. Shuichi stared and blinked repeatedly like an owl. "You are kidding me."

"Nope. And it had good timing."

"You really must be kidding."

"No. That's the only think I can think past my shock."

"That makes more sense."

"Wait its coming."

"What is?"

"The thing past the shock."

Shuichi noticed Hiei's grin faulting and speeding up of warming his feet. "Hm?"

"Freeze him in place directly before the TV, watching _The Notebook_. Or better yet, Michael's DVD of _Band Camp_."

"Kennedy?"

"Yes?"

"_Band Camp_ is much more Hiei's style."

And Hiei bolted.

"Look, the cause of the frustration and annoyance is gone," Kennedy blandly brought up the obvious and waved the DVD remote in her hand.

Shuichi pulled Kennedy to his chest and chuckled. There was just something about Kennedy acting like this that grabbed at his attention. When she opened up and he played along, it never seemed to fail his interest. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Kennedy's checks warmed and she looked away from him, curling farther into his hold. So bashful…it was nice to see her smile like that, with all emotion showing for him to see.

Shuichi hugged the girl closer. It just raised the stakes of keeping the Malones protected.

"Let's apologize to Hiei tomorrow, okay?"

Kennedy pushed the play button on the DVD remote and leaned back against Shuichi. "Okay. I already planned on it. Not his fault we got annoyed with his timing. This has kind of been our official time alone…together since before…the sledding… You know what I mean, right?"

"Ah." Shuichi rested his chin on her shoulder. "Our time. You just want _me_ around…"

Kennedy turned in his hold and smacked him on the shoulder. "Go inflate your male pride in other ways!"

He laughed.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

LAST  
"Sometimes… I think it is weird  
when you behave like a guy…"  
Emerald eyes blinked.  
"Am I not allowed to?"

LAST  
THIRTY-THREE

"Don't you call her that! I'm taller than you shrimpy!"

Michael's voice cracked. The young teen slammed his hands onto the table, leaning over to give a glare to who he was currently screaming at. This friend of Shuichi's was no guy Michael cared for at all.

"Loser face," Hiei said blandly and took a sip out of his glass.

Michael sputtered. "Only Kennedy can call me that you little gay man!"

"Okay, okay. Can the small people please behave themselves now?"

Michael turned at the voice, glaring at his eldest sister for not defending herself like what he was trying to do. Kennedy stirred the large pot on the stove, glancing back at the kitchen table. The Malone boy directed his angry face to Hiei and then back to his sister. Ignoring the unspoken words, Kennedy put her attention back onto the pot on the stove.

Highly disgruntled, Michael directed his anger back to the visitor. Hiei was leaning back in his seat with a growing grin. Michael towered over Shuichi's friend, leaning over the table. Carly was enjoying the show off to the side. It seemed that his little sister and Hiei held something in common. Taunting him.

It wasn't right that anyone allowed this visitor inside! Michael narrowed his eyes at the small friend to Shuichi.

"But this jerk keeps calling you bitch," he complained loudly.

"Hiei lives to get a rise out of people," Shuichi said as he entered the kitchen. Kari followed in behind, sending Michael a disapproving look for his language. "Ryan and Lynne should be down soon."

"All right then. I'm just finishing up the K-Mac."

"How do you not have a problem with that Kennedy?" Michael glared back at Hiei. "Shuichi is okay, but this ass is not."

"Michael-kun! Don't speak like that to Hiei-sama!"

Michael whipped about and pointed an index finger at Kari. "Don't think I haven't gotten the gist of the whole 'sama' thing! It's okay with Shuichi, but this asshole should be, be… Ha! The one word I know of your culture comes in handy!"

Michael spun about and snarled at Hiei again. "Hiei-baka! No 'sama' crap! He's a baka! Get your ass the hell out of here Hiei-baka!"

"Do you really want to eat all that badly loser face," Kennedy asked him simply.

"Bookworm grown idiot who doesn't live in the real world," he snapped back angrily. Still standing at the table, Michael directed a finger directly at Hiei. "I am sure as much as I have ADHD that this fucking ass friend of Shuichi's should not be here! I trust your word about him far enough Kennedy, but not as much as you're giving to him! Why in the hell are you serving him K-Mac!?"

Kennedy glanced up from setting the steaming plate of K-Mac before Hiei, setting the plate in her other hand before Carly. "Maybe because he's sitting down and ready to eat. Besides, he deserves an apology from a couple of nights ago. The other half of the apology comes later. Michael. Any bad feelings on Hiei being here are not because Hiei cannot be trusted. Behave. Please."

Michael sputtered. It was not the point he was trying to get across to his elder sister. Did he have to speak frankly and just tell her that he wanted Hiei as far away from her as possible? It took him a long time to trust any guy around Kennedy. It was his job as the brother to keep jerks like Hiei away from his sisters! Kennedy was the one he always worried about because she was so nice to everyone, the same general trusting nature to everyone around her. Which it was fine when she was dealing with the little kids she taught but…

"But he called you a bitch! Repeatedly!"

No one rose to Michael's argument. Carly swallowed a bite and directed a disgusted look over to her older brother. "So do you idiot."

"That's different and everyone here knows it!"

"We know," Kennedy cut in. "Could you sit down and eat Michael?"

The boy directed one last glare at Hiei, who was smirking at him while taking a bite of K-Mac. This is not over, Michael told Hiei from inside his mind. Not that Hiei or Kennedy could hear him talk back, but it made Michael feel better as he sat down and took his plate of K-Mac Kennedy gave him. Michael snapped his head up when he heard Hiei chuckle, but bit his lip as he saw his oldest sister giving him a look from beside Hiei, directly across from where he sat.

Michael knew Kennedy wasn't above kicking him if she felt he deserved it. The boy instead shoved a large forkful of food into his mouth, glaring at his plate rather than Hiei.

Shuichi chuckled as well, sitting down next to Michael. "I wouldn't present yourself as a bigger target if I were you," he whispered to the boy. "I meant it when I said Hiei lives to get rises out of people. It's why Kennedy and I are apologizing to him. We took it a little too far a few nights ago… And Hiei doesn't take well to losing. I really would not provoke him at the moment. Not to mention he already enjoys getting a rise out of you. I would not push it Michael."

Michael blinked and glanced over to Hiei. Somehow it was Shuichi's fault this…jerk was giving him shit. If Shuichi did not do whatever he did to cause an apology, then Michael would not be targeted by this…jerk friend. Shuichi's friend grinned at him. Michael snarled at the other and then yelped. He directed his attention across the table at Kennedy, who was frowning at his yelp, still chewing food. Playing all innocent and confused…

The boy huffed and went back to his food. Don't say anything, don't say anything…

"Hey! I didn't say anything! What'd you kick me for!?"

"You were going to, weren't you?" Kennedy calmly took a bit of K-Mac. Carly snickered at her brother, which caused Michael to finally snap and begin screaming at his youngest sister. The young girl yelled right back at Michael, swearing up a storm between the two siblings. Every lull in the argument, Hiei poked in a word or two and then leaned back to watch the two go at it with fresh enthusiasm. Kennedy and Shuichi merely smiled at the antics of the three, continuing to eat the meal.

Hiei had been enjoying himself pushing Michael's buttons this past week, finding the Malone boy entertaining. It did not really matter whom it was, Hiei just needed to see someone else pushed to screaming limits. Any attempts on Shuichi and Kennedy together had long since been forgotten as Hiei found they would not be pushed around in front of the younger siblings or, especially, later at night during their time alone together. At least, it seemed, any bad feelings on this had been rectified as Hiei found Michael…similar to poking at a certain teammate. And as none of the Malone sisters stood up for Michael, the torment had flourished over the week.

Perhaps it was the real reason why Michael detested Hiei. Getting tormented by his sisters was one thing, but for another to torment him was a whole different level. He directed his attention away from yelling at Carly and bellowed at Hiei instead. Hiei merely glanced over to Carly, who was snarling at being ignored, took it as Hiei's permission to interrupt Michael's displaced anger. Carly punched the back of her brother's head, starting up the fight between siblings anew.

Hiei grinned and went back to poking in a word or two to keep the two younger Malone siblings going at it. Kennedy snorted at her younger siblings with a smile behind her glass of milk.

On the other side of the kitchen, Kari hid her face in her hands. "Should I even ask…"

As though to add confusion to the already chaotic kitchen, Lynne came storming in with Ryan laughing behind her. "Would you two shut up for one night?! If you two were any more…"

Lynne continued screaming at the arguing going on. Still laughing at his girlfriend, Ryan sat down with a wide smile. He piled the K-Mac onto a plate and grinned at Kennedy. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yep," Kennedy replied.

"…even worse since Shuichi's weird-o midget friend without the pudge has been here this week! Really, you two should be…"

"Lynne-chan? Michael-kun? Carly-chan? …Hiei-sama," Kari spoke softly to the side, hesitant to get dragged into the noise herself.

Shuichi chuckled at Kari's weak attempts to stop the arguing. On most things Kari came across as very meek and timid. Because of how she grew up, she was always hoping for the best and tried to stop things like this from happening. It only seemed to be a losing battle among the Malone siblings as they grew up together and were used to treating each other like this at times. However, it had been rather high on the charts of the fights between all of them this last week with Hiei here.

He stifled his laughter and emerald eyes glanced over to Kennedy. "Hm… Well, we did sort of start this up. Shouldn't we help Kari out here?"

"You two started this up," Ryan asked in disbelief. "As much as you enjoy watching them go at it, I've never seen you start one up Kennedy."

"Well, Hiei has my half of the apology, it is time for your half Shuichi," Kennedy said. She pointed to Hiei's finished plate of K-Mac. The former was too busy egging on the three younger Malone siblings to notice. "Sometimes… I think it is weird when you behave like a guy…"

Emerald eyes blinked. "Am I not allowed to?"

"Well, you are just, well, you typically seem more of a voice of reason. More than teasing girls or playing pranks or enjoying fights or inflating your pride… All of which you have been doing lately." Bottle green appeared narrow between eye lids.

Shuichi rested his elbow on the table and leaned forward on his hand. "Speaking of which, you will be watching, right?"

Kennedy crossed her arms and glared. Ryan looked back and forth between the pair, an eyebrow raised. Lately? Could it be possible that something had happened between the two? He knew Lynne was hoping for it, but he did not believe Kennedy could care deeply for someone other than motherly feelings. But perhaps, it was possible although he didn't believe it to be possible.

Smiling in a disarming way, Kennedy leaned forward. "Keep that up and you'll have nothing to say because it will no longer be true."

"Tch," he clicked out past his teeth. Shuichi leaned back in his seat. "I'll change your mind and I'll still have something to say."

"Want to test it?"

Shuichi eyed Kennedy, glancing to see how serious she was on this. He blinked as he could not figure out if she was serious or joking. Which at least meant she was not sure about it. He grinned. Possibly in the future he could cajole her enough on letting their relationship out in the open. She was just too bashful about it now.

"I almost willing to test that out… But," he said sharply. Shuichi yanked back in his seat, very glad Hiei had not caught onto this earlier when he sat beside Michael and across from Hiei.

Hiei flew under the table.

The three arguing siblings were silenced as they watched Hiei fly under the table, Shuichi yanking his arm up, stepping to the side as the vine whipped Hiei across the room and out the opened front door.

It was Michael who interrupted the silence with a shout of glee. "Ha! That's right ass!"

"Wouldn't do that," Shuichi muttered to the boy as he leapt up the stairs.

"KURAMA!"

Everyone watched as Hiei raced back inside, tearing up after Shuichi.

"And that is an apology how?"

Kennedy shrugged at Ryan. "Don't ask me. Ask Shuichi, this was _his_ idea. But with the lines of what he said about a sparring match, I think he's just behaving like a little boy screaming 'Look at me, look at me' and showing off. Well, I suppose it has double purpose as it should let Hiei run off some steam anyway…"

The eldest Malone blinked, confused at the others staring with wide eyes at her. "What? We should probably follow his lead and watch the sparring match. No need to disappoint his over inflated pride if Hiei wins the spar."

Kennedy grinned at the thought of Shuichi losing the sparring match he wished to show off for her.

"Okay," Michael cheered. "You can cheer on Hiei-baka and I can cheer on Shuichi to kick the ass's ass! Ten dollars on Shuichi!"

"Jerk," Carly shouted. "Do you have something against people shorter than you? Fifteen on Hiei!"

Ryan glanced back at Kennedy's face as the group moved across the kitchen. "Fifty on Shuichi being creamed by Kennedy for something," he muttered over to Lynne.

Lynne glanced back too. "As long as my weird sister is going to actually do something, I don't care, because it at least means she cares."

Ryan chuckled. "You still have that impossible bet from last summer going with Michael don't you?"

The blonde scowled. "Shut up. I better win that bet. It better not be impossible. Kennedy deserves it. Stupid weird idiot."

There was a loud crash from upstairs and noise from outside. The group rushed out the front door to find Shuichi and Hiei on the grass instead of up on the second floor.

"Hiei!"

There was laughter. "Don't think I wasn't going to get back at the both of you did I? How bad do you think it's going to be fox, when she finds out it's _her_ window you've broken?"

Everyone outside quickly whipped their heads up and around to stare at the gaping hole in the side of the house.

"Hiei" Shuichi yelled at the other's name angrily again. "How bad do you think it's going to be for you?"

"Finally!" Hiei smirked and crouched down. "_Now_ this is a fight!"

Michael laughed nervously and inched away from his sister. If Kennedy had been angry enough to cheer on Hiei for this fight, he did not really think she was going to be more pleasant in Shuichi pissing her off again. "Get him Shuichi," he cheered weakly and inched farther away from Kennedy.

"He broke my window," Kennedy said blankly.

Carly cautiously raised a fist. "Go Hiei," she said just as weakly as her brother.

"And it is winter."

"Um, Kennedy-chin?"

Kennedy scowled and spun on her foot. Michael and Carly gulped at each other as the front door slammed behind their sister. Kari rushed after Kennedy, but the others grimaced and looked back to the fight instead.

"Kennedy-chin!"

"Oh." Light brown hair spun around as Kennedy forced a smile. "Hey Kari. You like Shuichi showing off right? Because you think he's being all romantic and stuff? Well here is your chance. He can show off and be all 'romantic' in the attic with you."

"But I—"

"If he wants to make my skin turn red, I'll beat him to the punch. And if I ice his bed, it will serve as double damage…"

The eldest Malone sighed and looked away from Kari. "For some reason he enjoys making my cheeks turn red since we, um…"

The other girl beamed and launched at Kennedy. Kennedy choked a little as her breathing air was momentarily cut off.

"That's so exciting! Great! Excellent! Romantic! Oh, for Kurama-sama to behave so and for you to finally let him! Have you kissed him yet? Did he kiss you? When did this happen? Have you told Shiori-san? That is most important! And Shiori-san loves you! Isn't that just perfect? I'm so happy for you Kennedy-chin! I'm so glad you finally let Kurama-sama close to you! Oh! Was it after the whole bathroom incident? After he saw you barely clothed? Crying? When you two were cuddling after that fake mouse thing? It's so amazing that you two are finally in a relationship! Oh! Are you dating? Or are you courting? How is he going about it?"

Kennedy's face turned brightly red for reasons despite being hugged so tightly.

"Shut up! This is why he wanted to show off and get people to figure it out! I changed my mind! I'll freeze him in place and get him to turn red by allowing Hiei to torch him! He says I'm more aggressive when Hiei visits? Ha! Well, I'll show him!"

Startled at being shoved off, Kari sat on the ground as Kennedy marched off back out the front door. Violet eyes blinked. "I guess Kurama-sama isn't the only one behaving strangely… But at least his strange actions make sense. Kennedy-chin is acting really strange…"

Kari listened to the yelp from outside of the house and shrugged.

"Well, I guess Kennedy-chin has always acted weird around the word relationship." She stopped in hearing laughter from everyone outside with a screamed protest in the midst of the laughter. "I hope Kurama-sama is okay… At least Kennedy-chin will not intentionally maim or kill him. Perhaps I can see how Carly-chan is definitely related to Kennedy-chin."

Kari stood up with a fist upraised. "That's still not right! Going out to hurt a loved one like that! I've let the Malones all slide by on such treatment, but no more!"

The girl rushed to the door and her violet eyes widened at the view. She remembered exactly who was all out there fighting. Perhaps she should wait when fire was not blazing, water not being controlled that easily, and plants could not possibly eat her. Then she would bring up the matter of how to properly treat loved ones. Yes, later, much later.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

LAST  
Faint music of a Canadian singer  
was heard that Shuichi was becoming  
all too familiar with as Bryan Adams  
was Kennedy's favorite solo singer.

LAST  
THIRTY-FOUR

"Ha!"

The baseball bat in Michael's hands blew through the air and slammed into the hit-away baseball one more time. Slowly, the ball circled about the metal pole in the basement and he leaned onto the bat, breathing hard. Michael glared at the bat and then plopped down onto the floor. The baseball bat rolled away on the cement and the Malone brother stared at the ceiling.

"Homework finished Michael?"

The boy snorted. "We just got off of Winter Break." He rolled his head back to see Shuichi coming down the basement stairs, giving him a look. "Why do I have to do homework if we just got off of break?"

Shuichi reached the bottom of the stairs and chuckled. "It is due tomorrow Michael. And if it was not Winter Break then it would be another excuse. I take it you haven't started?"

"I've started," Michael snapped back. "I've actually got other things to worry about than stupid homework."

The foreign boy sat down beside the Malone brother and gazed down at him. Michael had become withdrawn after the last day of Hiei's stay. It felt strange to have the boy so quiet. Shuichi felt the younger boy had been taken aback by the fact Kennedy could fight back for herself. Perhaps more so on Michael had not realized his eldest sister could do that with water. The younger siblings had been told and shown Shuichi's own weird talents with plant life while 'messing around', but it seemed that this weird part of Kennedy affected Michael more so than Carly.

"There is something wrong with you," Michael said suddenly. "I knew you were weird from the start too. Why'd you do that to Kennedy?"

"What did I… What?"

Shuichi blinked at Michael, who had sat up to glare at him. It appeared Michael's problems were not with Kennedy, but with him and what he did. But what was it that he did to Kennedy? It must have been recently and the only thing that he had done to Kennedy recently was…

The red head burst a series of startled coughs into his hand, staring at the younger boy over his hand in surprise.

Michael's nose flared at Shuichi's reaction. The boy scrambled up and pointed down at the warm faced Shuichi accusingly. The timing was not good right now. Another week or so perhaps… He was really going to get burnt or frozen again at this point if Michael knew he was in a relationship with Kennedy; enjoying his time alone with her late at night, holding her close, and kissing her.

"I knew it! Do it to me!"

Shuichi sputtered, the image of leaning closer to the eldest Malone replaced by him leaning closer to the only Malone brother.

"What!?"

That can't possibly be right! What did Michael think he did to Kennedy? It sure could not be in him kissing her! Shuichi shook his head.

"You heard me! You should have done it to me! I'm the man of the family now and Kennedy trusts people like Hiei-baka too easily! I should be able to protect the girls!"

Emerald eyes blinked. "Oh… But I did not do anything…"

The boy stormed right over to Shuichi.

"Don't give me that! Your face just gave it away! I'm not that stupid! And if you won't use your own weird girly flower shit against your so called friend, give me a weird thing to use against that ass since you will not and neither will Kennedy by the looks of it! God damned I know I've been down her swinging at stuff long enough because it seemed right idea but hell! I'll give it to the ass that he's to fucking fast! I need something to take down Hiei-baka because I sure as hell don't trust him! Carly joins up with him and won't help me either! Kari calls him by sama and Lynne… Well," Michael paused in his rant. "Lynne hates weird things and won't lower herself to asking something like this. So it's gotta be me!"

"Michael," Shuichi began.

The boy recognized the tone. "Oh no! Don't smart word your way out of it like Kennedy does to me! I'm not going to give up to you like I do to her! You're not my sister!"

Shuichi sighed and rubbed his forehead. The trouble seemed to apparently be that Kennedy was correct in her own assumption last night of what was bothering Michael. It was just Shuichi did not know how to explain it to the boy.

"Michael, I have not done anything to Kennedy—"

"Liar! I have eyes! I'm not blind! Water was flying around the air! You were weird from the start! You did something to her! Do it to me! Or at least finish it!"

"Finish it," Shuichi asked with a strained voice.

"I don't know! All I know is that everything feels wrong! Something is not right! I don't want whatever it is to happen, so you better do to me whatever you did to Kennedy! Quit denying it!"

Kennedy was right. Shuichi groaned to himself. He probably should not have wagered against her on the subject of why Michael was acting so odd. It was not a high priority of his to watch the movie Kennedy had in mind. But at least it was only a movie rather than her original proposition against him on this.

"Michael. Can you come upstairs with me to look at something?"

"Huh? Oh! Is this it!?"

Shuichi only smiled at the younger boy, giving him enough hope of doing something to make him 'weird'. The pair walked up the two flights of stairs, Michael yammering the whole way up excitedly. The boy really did have some sort of protection toward his sisters as much as they dumped on him. It was not often Michael let this known, but it was the way it seemed the Malone siblings worked. As much as they dumped on each other, when it came down to one of them being hurt from someone else, they forgot all arguments between each other.

Speaking of the others, the girls were in the attic, Kari's room, working on the paperwork and pictures of Carly's science experiment for the school Science Fair next week. Faint music of a Canadian singer was heard that Shuichi was becoming all too familiar with as Bryan Adams was Kennedy's favorite solo singer. However, the attic was not Shuichi's destination as he entered his own bedroom, flicking on the lights.

"Is there something you used to do it in here?"

The red head pulled open his desk drawer and dug through to find what he was looking for. He handed the flat item over to Michael.

"A…picture?"

It did not take long.

"Who the hell is that guy with the baby pacifier?"

Shuichi took the picture back from Michael to place it back inside his desk drawer. "The one you really don't trust. I am already aware of this Michael, as is Kennedy. Hiei has actually gone out of his way to help." The red head smiled. "That is why Kennedy told you to behave pleasantly around him. I would not fear that too much… Hiei is willing to protect what entertains him."

Michael's face burned red and he snarled. "I'm not that ass's form of entertainment!"

Shuichi chuckled at the younger boy. "How about we go outside for a couple of extra hours to mess around? Would that help?"

The red face brightened. "Extra training?"

"Messing around," Shuichi reminded the boy.

Michael snorted. "Even Kennedy knows what it really is. I don't care as long as it will help me in the future to kick that ass down to the size he is."

Shuichi shook his head and nearly laughed at Michael.

"Shut up!" Michael screamed out. "I don't care even if he is to be trusted! He calls Kennedy a bitch all the time!"

"Grab your baseball bat and I'll meet you outside," Shuichi directed the boy. "However, you must finish your homework afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Michael called back flippantly as he raced down the stairs to grab his baseball bat from the basement.

That boy really did share traits in common with Kuwabara when dealing with Hiei. Shuichi covered his mouth and chuckled. Although Michael's beef came more in how Hiei treated his eldest sister rather than how Hiei treated him personally.

Someone tugged his hair and he turned his head around to see Kennedy grinning at him. Shuichi's smile from his faint laughter disappeared.

"I win the bet. It was his innate power. I figured Michael would be the one sensing stuff after me with the hidden people thing."

"How long will Carly's Science Fair paperwork take?"

Kennedy snorted and then chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll have plenty of time to spend with you in watching the movie of bet choice. You can't get out of it as I already lowered my bet down to the movie for your sake Shuichi."

He sighed in defeat, but smiled at her. Tonight could be full of possibilities if he played off the movie well enough…

"What are you two doing?" Both looked up to see Michael had returned with the baseball bat. His eyes narrowed in a frown. Michael glanced back and forth between the pair. Kennedy yanked at the strands of hair she still held before letting go.

Shuichi winced at the hard pull. "Apparently torturing me… Shall we go outside Michael?"

"You bet!"

Michael rushed down the stairs with Shuichi following. He glanced back to see Kennedy stick her tongue out playfully and shook his head. Perhaps he could start pushing the issue soon if a possibility having the relationship found out rewarded him with her more playful nature…

Still, Shuichi was not highly looking forward to watching "How to Loss a Guy in 10 Days" tonight. But revenge could be nice… Kennedy's face all flushed was worth any smack to the shoulder in his teasing her.

Shuichi smirked.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

LAST  
Shuichi grinned as Kennedy's face  
went farther red. "Nothing!  
I don't like Valentine's Day."

LAST  
THIRTY-FIVE

"You are a crappy bastard Shuichi," Kennedy informed him as she entered the house. She kicked off her high heels from observation at a local middle school and tossed her name badge onto the table. Shuichi turned, tilted his head in observation of the girl.

"Was my gift not appreciated?"

"No, no, I liked it and damn it, that's why you are a crappy bastard."

Kennedy marched her way up to him and Shuichi, far used to her not saying or doing what she wanted, snaked an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze. The girl relaxed and shifted closer to him. Shuichi nestled his head close and tilted his head down slightly as to kiss her temple. His lips quirked up, almost a smirk as he pulled her closer to whisper, "What do I get for it," in a sultry voice.

"I told you I don't like Valentine's Day and I didn't plan on getting or giving anything."

"Oh," Shuichi said simply. "Why is it I don't believe you?"

Kennedy huffed. "Because you are self-centered and want me to give you something, anything, as long as your pride is sustained."

Shuichi burst out laughing. Kennedy really seemed to have something against any sort of typical relationship actions. The girl may have opened up to him, but she certainly did not wish for other people to know. At least she did open up to him, rather than closing him out.

"AW, DAMN! I LOST THE BET," a sudden voice whined throughout the kitchen. Kennedy and Shuichi pulled apart and turned to face the newcomer. Michael looked annoyed and threw his backpack onto the floor. "Why the hell couldn't you two be all gooey in a year? Kennedy, you know I am your favorite brother…can I borrow a hundred bucks from you?"

Cautiously, Shuichi peered at Kennedy from the corners of his eyes. Her eyebrow twitched and he tilted slightly away from her in case she attempted to become more violent than a usual slap at his shoulder. Then he relaxed as Kennedy snapped at Michael.

"First of all loser face, you're my only brother. Second of all, I don't condone betting being done by any of you. And third of all, a hundred bucks?"

"Well damn Kennedy! I thought it was a sure thing for at _least_ a year! Besides, you had that crush on R.J. for three years and nothing happened. Shuichi, you fucker," Michael grumbled the curse at Shuichi and showed off his lovely middle finger.

"Michael!"

Michael rolled his eyes at his oldest sister, ignoring her tone. "Hey," he said suddenly struck by an idea. "How long have you two been together?"

Kennedy's cheeks flushed and she fiddled with her fingers. She was still shy about it, but had done nothing to Shuichi, so he waited to see if Kennedy replied. "A month. As of…tomorrow."

"Figures. Even after that little heart to heart I made him have with me. Not a word even if this is why everything felt wrong. Shuichi, you want to be on the good side of a possible brother-in-law's feelings?"

Shuichi hummed to himself, seeing where the younger boy was going with this. "Not particularly."

"Yeah, you're definitely a fucker. Family is important shit Shuichi so you better stay on the best side of me. You guys are already hiding it anyway, at least wait until June to show any public displays. It'll save me from going broke to Lynne," Michael explained his twisted point of view. "And I hate it when Lynne is right."

"Of course," Shuichi said with a nod. "That makes perfect sense."

"Oh shut up fucker, it's your fault she's right on the timing and person. Wait, is it? Who made the first move?"

Neither one spoke but merely looked at each other, Kennedy ducked her head slightly. Michael groaned. "Shuichi did. Damn it, Lynne was right!"

"Of course I'm right," Lynne's voice joined in as the second eldest entered the kitchen. "Now, which one was I right on?"

"Nothing! You're never right! I'm right," Michael whipped his head to Kennedy and Shuichi. "Aren't I right?"

Kennedy shook her head and gave Michael a dirty look for his methods. Shuichi chuckled. "No, you are hardly right Michael. Nor is Lynne. Betting is never right."

"Which bet," Lynne asked curious. "Because I only have personal interest in only one of our bets, I hope it is that one. Kennedy definitely deserves that bet to come true."

"I deserve something?"

Lynne nodded to Kennedy's wary question and then looked up at Shuichi. "Yeah, you do. And it is definitely the right thing to happen to you as proven when we were in Japan. Shuichi really cares and…you desperately need somebody like that Kennedy."

Shuichi smiled at Lynne's acceptance of him, though the girl hardly realized he and Kennedy were already together. "Well, Michael's pride put to the side; do you want to watch a short video Lynne?"

All three of the Malone's frowned and glanced curiously at each other, not sure how a video fit into this conversation. Shuichi grinned and pulled out a DVD. He was going to push the issue now that it seemed safe to do so. Malone siblings followed Shuichi into the living room and watched as he set up the DVD.

Kennedy appeared on the screen. Giggles could be heard off-screen by young children. Suddenly understanding Shuichi's DVD, Kennedy smacked the Japanese boy on his arm. Shuichi grinned at the slight sting and Kennedy huffed to herself.

"Stupid male pride…"

The screen panned across a classroom over to four overly dressed males who nodded and began singing. Shuichi smiled as he could finally watch Kennedy receiving his Valentine's Day gift, a barbershop quartet singing "Everything" by Bryan Adams, Kennedy's favorite solo singer.

"Awwww," Lynne cooed out. She grinned at her older sister. "It's about time! See, he cares! You approved Ryan and I approve Shuichi. I was right about not approving R.J. and you with Blake for me. Don't be so embarrassed Kennedy! This is good news. What did you give Shuichi?"

Shuichi grinned as Kennedy's face went farther red. "Nothing! I don't like Valentine's Day."

"Keichan, even your sister thinks you should give me something, anything. If you don't know what to give me as a gift…I've got several ideas of what I want." Emerald eyes sparkled.

"Pervert," Lynne and Michael gasped together.

"Self-centered pride," Kennedy corrected as she glared at Shuichi's obvious enjoyment. Yes, Shuichi thought. He only felt he could have some pride on being able to have others know. As a plus, Kennedy did not make the statement of their dating false as soon as it was revealed.

"I just want to go out tonight," Shuichi replied. "But we both have duties here."

Lynne stood up at Shuichi's statement. "Leave. Get out. Ryan and I can easily stay here and play mother and father. I'm tired of Kennedy lording over me like an actual mother. It's been worse since you came in and started helping her run things. I'm tired of you two, so get out. I don't want to see either one of you two staying here tonight."

"I like being here," Kennedy began.

"I'm fucking sick of you running my life. Get out."

Shuichi chuckled. "I have no complaints over this developing argument. Let's go out tonight Keichan, Lynne is giving you permission to leave on top of her wonderful acceptance of me dating you."

"Don't say it like that," Kennedy said in clear embarrassment.

"It does allow me to see how well you two used to get along," Shuichi commented. "Lynne always has to separate herself from you and often declares she is better as if it were a competition."

"Of course it isn't," Lynne said highly. "You two and your freakish independence is nothing compared to the wonderful couple Ryan and I make."

"Quick," Shuichi playfully yanked at Kennedy's arm. "Let's be going before Lynne figures out that she still respects her older sister and likes being nice to you."

"As if," Lynne huffed.

Michael rolled his eyes at his blonde sister. "You just gave up a pair of reservations for tonight."

"Oh," Lynne said slowly.

Shuichi pushed Kennedy out of the room. "Too late! You can't go back on your word now Lynne. I'm having my night out with Kennedy!"

"Well, whatever," Lynne shrugged as the pair left. "It would have been crowded anyway."

"Uh-huh," Michael replied.

"I hate crowds."

"Uh-huh."

"So…Kennedy and Shuichi?"

"Uh-huh."

"Finally."

"Uh-huh, yeap," Michael replied bored.

"How long?"

"A month."

"Really, a whole month?"

"Uh-huh."

"Huh," Lynne replied, curious over how no one noticed or why it was hidden. "Do you think Shuichi made the move?"

"He did."

"That's good."

"I guess," Michael said annoyed at the monotonous conversation.

"You owe me a hundred dollars."

"…"

"One double zero Michael."

"…"

"Come on, this was an excellent bet to lose. It's good Kennedy finally is happy."

"No it isn't."

"Be nicer to Kennedy. She always stresses over everything, this is good."

"Well, yeah," Michael hedged out. "But she could have waited until June."

"Always about yourself. Give me a hundred Michael."

"…"

Lynne sighed. "You don't have a hundred, do you?"

"Nope."

"You owe me now."

"…Shuichi," Michael grumbled. "You fucker."

"I certainly hope not," Lynne commented. "At least not yet."

"…That is NOT an image I wanted to think about."

"Well then, next time don't call Shuichi a fucker because he is dating Kennedy."

"Whatever."

"You're staying in your room when their gone."

That got Michael's attention. "The hell I am!"

"Of course you are," Lynne said. "I am in charge tonight and you owe me a hundred. Not to mention your attitude."

"You can't make me."

"No, I can't. But I am able to gross you out. Any chance you want to see me and Ryan canoodling tonight?"

"Fuck no," Michael replied with wide eyes.

"Then stay in your room."

"…"

"Don't wait up for us," Shuichi said as he stuck his head inside the living room. He grinned. "I'm going to enjoy taking Kennedy away from always keeping an eye on you guys."

"Then you might want to take her cell phone away," Lynne informed him.

Shuichi grinned at Lynne's offered help. "Thanks." He backtracked up the stairs to do just what Lynne suggested. Lynne chuckled as she noticed Shuichi's outfit.

"With that outfit, you can tell he is eager to spending alone time with Kennedy. Nice, elegant, and the jacket to offer for those special moments…figures Shuichi would be the romantic planning type."

"Huh," Michael asked confused.

Lynne rolled her eyes. "The jacket to offer for when your date is cold, typical sensitive romance class 101, even you should know that trick Michael."

Michael huffed. "I get dates just fine without this so-called trick."

"Good thing we grew up in the country and its okay with your dates," Lynne lashed back. "You lack every bit of class for elegant romance. And it's a pity. You get the sweet girls with the elegant romance and the attached sensitivities that come with it."

"Are you saying Kelsey isn't a sweet girl!?"

"I'm saying you got lucky."

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

LAST  
"Damn," the other muttered.  
"I hope Kurama knows what he's doing."  
"He usually does."

LAST  
THIRTY-SIX

"I thought Hiei was doing this. Let me guess, it's too difficult for shorty to manage to find them."

On the other side of the communicator, Koenma sighed. Kuwabara, even still as the team leader, enjoyed any shortcomings he could find dealing with Hiei.

Pun unintended.

Typically, a team leader would be more focused on the positives of each team member. This philosophy never seemed to be realized by the old team Yusuke lead and it had leaked over to this team. Koenma could only hope that this outlook on things did not leak to the newer team members.

"Shortcomings in Hiei are not good Kuwabara," Koenma reminded the boy.

"So says you," Kuwabara snorted. "Sometimes, shorty needs the knock down with how he acts. Is there anywhere specific we should be searching during our breaks then?"

"Yes. We've been keeping a grid of all the places Hiei has searched thus far," Koenma began.

He looked down to the map on his desk, not within view of the communicator. The lines tracing on the world map had all the paths Hiei had traveled the last couple of months. Considering the span of the world, there were plenty of empty spaces where Hiei had not traveled, but several paths seemed odd in how Hiei traveled to get to his destination. It could be chalked up to a simple change of direction, but there were four empty areas that were surrounded by nothing but odd paths.

Koenma circled the four empty spaces with red. "For Mitari, I would like him to search an area surrounded by water…considering his ability. Iceland. You can search the Northeast part of Iowa in the States. Make sure to look at the lower chunk of Wisconsin that dips into that area. Also, you can search Kentucky in the States as well. I'm hoping any spirit awareness you have can tip you off when one of the hidden people are near, despite the obvious reason for their name… For Amunuma, he can search the whole New York City."

Kuwabara scowled. "Betcha shorty just didn't want to be around that many people."

The other shrugged. "In any case, if Hiei still is on the lookout of discovering where the hidden people are by summer break, those are the areas I want you three to search."

"And you are telling me ahead of time why? Yusuke does have a few points on you and giving much information is not one…"

"You know as well as I've said, this mission requires more information to be looked up about it. It is going to be difficult to find the hidden people so anything we have can be helpful in the search. Don't give any of Yusuke's words much credit Kuwabara."

Koenma sucked in and out, making a small noise with each one. Kuwabara looked evenly at Koenma, whose eyes were dashing all over nervously. There was something the ruler was nervous about. It did not take long for Kuwabara to figure it out as Koenma put stress on Yusuke's words.

"Yusuke wasn't paid and neither am I working for you now. We're paying our own way there aren't we?"

Koenma chuckled nervously. "You uh, don't have enough to get there for the search? And you already agreed to search there and work for me," he suddenly shouted with a finger pointing at the communicator screen.

"Doesn't the place an employee works for _pay_ for the employee's way!?"

"Maybe on the world you live in Kuwabara."

The two stared each other down through communication screen. A bead of sweat seemed to be forming on Koenma's forehead, but the ruler did not take the moment to check with his hand. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes further as though noticing the nervous bead of sweat. Koenma gulped.

"Staring at your pompadour Kazuma?"

Kuwabara jumped and looked away from Koenma to wave off screen where a couple of giggles were heard. "Hey ladies," he said a little weakly. Koenma sighed as during this distraction, he could wipe the bead of sweat off of his forehead. It seemed there was some sweat up there after all.

"Your little girlfriend is waiting for you outside. Better double check your appearance before going out to meet her."

The classmates of Kuwabara seemed to be leaving the room as Koenma watched Kuwabara's eyes follow them.

"Guess I better start begging sis or trying to sneak around the part time job rule at school," Kuwabara said with a sigh as he turned back to the screen. "So about—"

"Nothing," Koenma replied. "Nothing new on Kurama or where he is or what he is doing. Nothing. There have been no other surprise visits for very many months now Kuwabara."

"Damn," the other muttered. "I hope Kurama knows what he's doing."

"He usually does."

Kuwabara stared absently for a moment.

"Hey, Koenma? Can I run something by you?"

The ruler titled his head and frowned at his new team leader's tone. "Yes. Go ahead."

"Kurama has been gone for some time, longer than what I thought at first. The… Um, well. He seemed to be off in thought with something to do with forced independence on young children. I cannot forget how different he seemed that day and I…I think we should leave it alone. I mean well, the hidden people were forgotten about until a while ago and…"

Kuwabara frowned to himself as he worded his idea past Koenma and the ruler gapped at the oblivious Kuwabara. Was Kuwabara going where Koenma thought he was going with this train of thought? The possibility of Shuichi involved with the hidden people?

"Well, maybe forgetting about what Kurama is doing until it comes up again is best, ya know? It'll be hard as I will still worry about him, but well… The hidden people were forgotten for so long, only to be found out again now; they did not do anything to anyone until now, right? Besides, Spirit World is going after the ones left, thus understandable why the two in Spirit World are making a fuss."

Kuwabara paused, biting his lower lip in thought.

"So if we don't go after Kurama, maybe the fuss he has created by us searching will be unneeded. He has said it has nothing to do with us and I trust Kurama…even if I'm worried, but… Maybe we shouldn't keep looking for Kurama. He isn't doing any harm. Us searching just makes it seem as though he should stay away. Perhaps there is more a chance of him coming back on good terms if we leave it alone. And if we stop looking for the hidden people that may be here, maybe the fuss the two are making in Spirit World will stop too."

Koenma blinked. Not exactly were he thought Kuwabara was going, but the boy did bring up an interesting point. An interesting point, but not one Koenma could easily agree upon. Still, it was odd as the boy had strung Shuichi and the hidden people together…not aware of the possible connection Koenma was pretty sure was going on between the two.

"No." He shook his head. "People worry for a reason Kuwabara. Even you are worried about him. We have to keep on a lookout for him. And perhaps… Perhaps Kurama is not that far from current Spirit World issues himself."

Kuwabara's communicator went blank and the tall boy stared up at the ceiling.

"Not far from current Spirit World issues?" He scratched his cheek. "What is he, inside Spirit World?"

Hiei sighed from his perch across Kuwabara's high school. It seemed the oaf had not realized the meaning of what Koenma had said. At least the idiot had one thing right in there though, even if Koenma did not like it. Leave the hidden people alone. They wouldn't do anything to you if you didn't do anything to them.

Although… Hiei had to pause at the idea of Koenma pissing off Kennedy. From an outside point of view, he could agree with Shuichi on it was more appealing to see what Kennedy would do than to stop her. Then again, if Hiei tried to set that sort of thing up… He winced at the idea of Shuichi and Kennedy, together, truly pissed off at him in any possibility of the hidden people being out in the open due to his curiosity of such a thing.

Maybe if he got lucky, he'd witness such a thing without those two after him with more horrible thoughts than torture and murder on their minds.

"Ah! Yukina!"

Hiei scowled as the idiot correctly remembered something, much less the fact his sister was outside the building waiting for the big buffoon.

Spirit World cameras recorded every bit of him as he flickered off; every inch of him covered, every inch of his surroundings covered, everything. Save the most important inches to cover inside of Hiei himself.

"Morons," Hiei muttered under his breath as he traveled across the rooftops of human homes.

The ogres recording him assumed he was referring to Kuwabara and humans in general.

Well, that was true too in Hiei's mind.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

LAST  
Then the red haired idiot  
decided to dive bomb her  
and carry her off to the  
living room.

LAST  
THIRTY-SEVEN

A light snore sounded closely behind her and Kennedy automatically turned her head to look at the cause of the noise. Bottle green eyes blinked and decidedly, the girl stole the television remote from Shuichi to change the channel.

He did not so much as twitch at this, so Kennedy flipped the channel over to an old 90's show on this late at night.

Shuichi had apparently fallen asleep in the middle of the movie they had been watching. It had even been his choice of movie too. One horror movie Kennedy had not really been too much a fan of watching. Not that it was too scary, it was just that those movies tended to be horribly predictable and she failed to see how people called them horror. The background music and storylines gave it away. But perhaps she grew up reading too many books, obsessed with horror for several years and that phase of genre was over in her life.

Kennedy curled onto her side more, resting her head onto the arm not wrapped around her waist. His arms were warm. His chest too. Kennedy smiled to herself and pulled Shuichi's arm tighter around her waist so that her back was pressed to his chest.

Comfy. She yawned.

While Shuichi and her still teased at each other, things had seemed to calm down the last month or so. It was very comfortable between them now. Kennedy rather enjoyed the moments of silence; times when they sat next to each other, he held her close, kissed her forehead, she had enough confidence and bravery to hold his hand…and how he tightened his grip a little and smiled at her. She loved that smile.

However, she could sometimes go without his male pride issues. Kennedy snorted. Earlier that night, Lynne and Ryan had come downstairs to join them for a while. Lynne immediately suggested playing Twister and Shuichi immediately turned red, coughing. Even Ryan knew better and grinned at Shuichi's reaction. Lynne was more prone to show off how much better Ryan and she were compared to the 'dysfunctional weird people'.

The second Shuichi understood it was the girls cheering on the boys and the boys cheering on the girls for which couple was better, he was determined to out due Ryan.

Much to Lynne's disappointment, Ryan lost. Much to Kennedy's disappointment, Shuichi won and construed it meant some sort of prize given to him to boost his male pride further.

Kennedy won against Lynne and construed it meant something else entirely. Champions of each round go up against each other. But not in a game of Twister. This was the point when Lynne and Ryan left, shaking their heads at the older pair of the Malone household.

Kennedy had gleefully spent the next half hour or so watching Shuichi run around the backyard, chased down by water, until he caved and called out 'uncle'.

Then the red haired idiot decided to dive bomb her and carry her off to the living room. He did not let go no matter how much Kennedy pounded her fists into his back. Okay, she was shrieking and laughing the whole way, not even hitting him hard. She liked teasing back when he got playful like that. It was a side she normally got to see only when they were alone, as though he could allow her to see that part of him when others could not see that side of him. It was nice for her to be like that at home too. Kennedy was used to keeping a serious face on at home around her younger siblings. It was nice to let loose like she did around her friends.

It was just very comfortable with Shuichi. Kennedy wrapped her arm over his arm resting on her waist. There were no pretenses and he understood. Although she could not act completely on her feelings, not yet, he knew and was fine. Shuichi understood and was patient, not forcing the issue, which made it easier for Kennedy to reach over and grab his hand.

Kennedy always wondered exactly what Shuichi appreciated about her. He did not seem to be holding back like she did. Was it in part that she allowed him to open up and be playful like he frequently did around her?

A red fox darted across the living room floor in front of the couch and Kennedy blinked as it began to bat around one of her shoes. How did a fox get inside the house? The small creature suddenly realized it was being watched and swiveled its head around to stare wide eyed at her. Eyes that were…green? The red fox yipped and carried her shoe over to the couch, keeping the shoe low as if to keep it from her as it stared at her. Kennedy frowned as her arm felt too heavy to reach over and play tug of war with the shoe.

"Awww!"

Kennedy jerked up and realized she had fallen asleep herself. She scowled as Kari stood at the living room door, cooing over what she saw on the couch.

"You and Kurama-sama look so cute sleeping on the couch together! I am ever so glad—"

"Kari."

Both Kennedy and Kari jolted at the voice. Perhaps from just waking up, Kennedy was confused on how Kari could throw her voice and make it sound like Shuichi. The confusion didn't last long as the idea was just silly. Shuichi did not move an inch or open his eyes, but his mouth moved once again.

"Shut up, get out, or I swear I WILL play the bad matchmaker on his next visit."

Kari's face turned red. "Don't dare mess with my romantic life Kurama-sama. It's just plain rude and low. Love is the most precious thing—"

"Out."

Violet eyes narrowed, but Kari soon disappeared. It had been discovered a while back that Kari had a very large thing for Kennedy's best friend and ultimate crush, R.J. Stover. It had been working to Shuichi and Kennedy's advantage when they wished to be alone. R.J. and Kari were fairly close to each other, but neither had made a move toward an actual relationship. Ironic as Kari had been after Shuichi and Kennedy when they were not dating. R.J. was more of a loner but it was far more than coincidence that he now called Kennedy far too frequently and visited once or twice a month from his college.

Kennedy shifted, her body feeling heavy.

"Um… How long have you been awake?"

A light snore was the only response Kennedy received.

"Really? That's a little hard for me to believe Shuichi. Let me pinch you to check."

"Shhh," Shuichi responded as he shifted close for warmness. Knew it, Kennedy thought. That was far too fast for anyone to fall asleep. "Kari woke me up. I'm tired. It's warm. Nice. Comfortable. Don't be embarrassed Keichan…" His words trailed off and Shuichi muttered in faint Japanese, before falling silent and still again.

He must have been tired to have his voice sound that groggy. Kennedy let her weight rest down onto the couch again, her eyes flickering from sleep needs. Maybe, she was really tired too. She heard a chain clink and frowned slightly as she fell asleep again. Befuddled and tired, Kennedy wasn't sure on why that sound made her frown.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

LAST  
She stopped and hurriedly  
wrote out her message to  
Shuichi in the sand.

LAST  
THIRTY-EIGHT

"Go ahead Shuichi," Kennedy said forcefully. She rolled her eyes at the cell phone in her hand. "I've got one more lesson to teach today and then I'll be home. Go ahead without me. I'm sure they'll be fine with you and Kari."

A pause followed and Jimmy glanced over at his fellow classmate before going back to grading their student papers. The glorious bit of being a teacher. At least their observation teacher was allowing Jimmy and her to do more than what their professor expected. They actually got the chance to teach lessons to the young 5th graders.

"A bad feeling? Michael? He just wants to make sure I'm there because he knows I only tease argue rather than snap argue like Lynne and Carly. Go ahead and get the groceries, I've got things to do with Jimmy."

Jimmy pointed to the clock for Kennedy. Kennedy nodded.

"I've got to get going Shuichi. They'll be fine. Don't worry about me, okay? Okay, bye."

Jimmy grinned at Kennedy. "Any chance I'll get to met this Shuichi? He owes us for interrupting that lesson on Valentine's Day. And it has been a couple of months since then. He should stop by."

Kennedy laughed. "Oh, the kids weren't paying much attention anyway. I'm so very glad it's Friday today. Make sure you have everything checked and done for Monday Jimmy."

"Oh, all up to me is it Ms. Malone?"

"Yes it is Mr. Johnstone. You're the slacker of us two. Class starts in a couple of minutes. I've got the stations set up."

"Must be a hot weekend date with Shuichi if I'm doing the work," Jimmy said with a smirk. At Kennedy's glare, the smirk did not disappear but he rose up a hand to show a large stack of papers. "I've got the worksheets."

An hour later, Kennedy shuffled through the back of her car and shrugged, leaving the station materials to be cleaned up on Monday morning. She rubbed her sore neck and entered the quiet house.

A tall familiar stranger sat waiting for her in the living room. He jerked up and blinked at her and her outfit. Something seemed to click on his face as he looked at her. His eyes fell on the nametag at Kennedy's left shoulder.

"A teacher," he questioned in highly accented Japanese. "A girl?"

"Hai," Kennedy replied. The boy looked somewhat relieved at hearing Japanese rather than English, that is until Kennedy suddenly raced back out of the house.

"Oye!"

Kennedy's high heels stuck thickly in the wet soil and she forgo them, racing off to the creek in her bare feet. This was Shuichi's old teammate, Kuwabara. The same one was to bring Shuichi into jail, because he left on the choice to protect her siblings. Kennedy was not going to let her siblings be unprotected.

If Kuwabara brought her in and thought she was one of the hidden people, she could say she was the very last one. She could lie and give them a bigger one to worry about. The hidden people seemed higher on the rankings than Shuichi. Shuichi would be safe. Lynne, Michael, and Carly would still have someone to watch over them. Shuichi could move her siblings to safety and they would think they had the last of their kind. He would be forgotten about, no one would chase him, and her siblings would be safe.

She stopped and hurriedly wrote out her message to Shuichi in the sand. Kuwabara soon caught up to her and Kennedy faced him. Thankfully, he didn't seem to understand written English or he merely ignored her scribbles. They didn't look like much in the hurry she'd been in to write them.

"I no want to hurt girl," he said in very rough English. "I sure I can get Koenma understand."

Kennedy's face became fearful. This Kuwabara was not here for Shuichi, but for her. She felt the water in the sand shift behind her, but Kuwabara made no move forward as her message changed. Did they know about her sisters and brother too?

"You are hidden people?"

Kennedy nodded and hoped this Kuwabara would not understand her lie until later. "The last one. Last. Only one. What do you want?"

"Just bringing you to Koenma, talk it out."

Kennedy could tell by his face that Kuwabara really did not want to hurt her. But she just wanted him out of here before he realized her lie or Shuichi and the others came back. He did not know about them. Not yet. And that could change the longer he stayed.

"I'll go peacefully."

Kuwabara sighed in relief and within a couple of minutes; the pair left the Malone premises via portal. Ten minutes later, the rest of the household returned from grocery shopping to find Kennedy's car but no Kennedy.

Terror took over Shuichi's face as he recognized the faint feel of a used Spirit World portal in the back, coupled with the fact his plants had not attacked.

"No!"

Shuichi ran around the Malone household, past two high heels stuck in the mud, and all the way to the creek. Two sets of prints in the mud near the creek were easily seen, facing each other. One set of bare feet and the other set of prints of a larger shoe size. He scanned the area. Not even a sign of a fight took place.

"Kennedy, you idiot," Shuichi spat to himself as his face slowly turned red and his emerald eyes narrowed at the message in the mud he just noticed.

'Kuwabara. Looking for us, not you. I claim be last one. Leave. Keep them safe.'

Shuichi spun on his heel and made his way back to the Malone household. The back door slammed behind him as he made his way upstairs. At least Kuwabara had his honor code.

"Shuichi! Quit ignoring me!"

The red head turned to see Michael yanking him back. Lynne and Carly stood close behind, looking just as worried as their brother. Kari stared wide eyed, as though wishing something to not be true.

"I knew we should have waited for Kennedy! Where did she go? And don't give me shit Shuichi because you have never looked this pissed off before!"

Emerald eyes stayed hard as Shuichi gazed down at the boy. Michael shook him.

"You fucker, answer me!"

"Kurama-sama…? They aren't found, are they? Kennedy-chin just is playing a really bad joke on you, right?" Wide violet eyes pleaded with him for an answer other than what Kari feared.

"I am going to Japan," Shuichi spoke evenly before tearing himself from Michael's grip. "Kennedy did something…entirely Kennedy-ish. And stupid. She turned herself in to Spirit World…rather than let them or me be found out about and have them left completely unprotected."

Kari gasped. "No…"

Michael grabbed at Shuichi's shirt again before he could continue up the stairs. "What the hell are you weird people talking about?"

Emerald eyes stared at the younger three Malone siblings looking up at him. He sighed.

All hell broke loose among the younger Malone siblings as Shuichi began to explain everything.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

LAST  
Did something bad  
happen to Shuichi?

LAST  
THIRTY-NINE

"Are you sure she's one of the hidden people Kuwabara?"

The small toddler sized ruler had taken the time beforehand to change to his teenager form. Carefully, he eyed the American girl in front of him. Koenma strode forward and stared at her from about five feet away, as though the distance would help in his safety if the girl did anything or was one of the hidden people. Curious, he studied the girl Kuwabara had brought back.

Kennedy clenched her hand in a fist at her side and glared right back at the ruler.

Koenma flinched backward.

"I can't be positive as I can't go off of energy or nothin'…" Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck and glanced over at Kennedy. "But I got a strong sense there is something. She even admitted it right out to me that she was the last of the hidden people. Although…that part was kind of strange. And I still have to say and point out to that…she's not doing anything. Why is she such a danger of doing nothing to anyone that you gotta have her captured?"

"Two birds in one stone," Koenma muttered to himself.

"Besides," he spoke up louder. "I doubt it will stay that way for very long. I suppose I ought to show you the single artifact we have of the hidden people in Spirit World. I've had it be translated and it is not something all together pleasant like petting kittens as you assume Kuwabara. No, there are much bigger claws there."

Kuwabara shoved his hands deep into his pant pockets and sent another look to the American girl. Kennedy had dropped her attention from Koenma and Kuwabara, sweeping her eyes about the office area.

"Say all the comparisons you like Koenma, just leave the little kittens out of it. Just listen to me; this all makes no sense to me. She came peacefully. She is not attacking us in any way. There is no real threat from her. Nothing has happened in all the months of searching. If she were of the hidden people or whatever, why would she let us capture her? They have some sort of guardian, maybe she is meant to be protected from things like this. I can't agree with this. This girl has done nothing. And I cannot stand for a poor innocent girl to be locked up for no good stinkin' reason."

"There is reason Kuwabara. There is good reason."

Kuwabara sighed and glanced back over at the girl he brought in. He was starting to gather the idea that Koenma thought Shuichi was involved with the hidden people. Did something bad happen to Shuichi? Was that why Koenma was so worried about capturing the last of the hidden people? But then if that were true, wouldn't Koenma just tell them what happened? Unless…he did not know for sure…

Bottle green eyes stared back and Kuwabara had a sudden feeling she knew exactly what was going on. He gulped, but stared right back at her. How much Japanese did she know? It was then Kuwabara jolted at the memory of what he said some time ago to the girl in English.

"I promised her that I would not hurt her and I would talk it out with you."

Koenma scoffed. "A silly promise. You decide to protect the hidden people; you are putting the guardian of the hidden people to an infinite sentence of pain and placing all three worlds back into a heightened sense of fear. Not to mention the destruction."

Kennedy fidgeted with her fingers, glancing over at the door. She frowned to herself, not truly catching onto Japanese spoken this quickly. At most, she could pick out a few words, but she was hardly proficient in the language. Besides, something was unnerving her. Something that was not here in the room, but it was here.

Kuwabara blinked and frowned at Koenma. "What?"

"I am speaking of the artifact Spirit World has. I was not too concerned over the business with the guardian when this case started, more over the three worlds," Koenma spoke in a matter of fact tone. "But if my fear is correct, you will see what I mean Kuwabara. I just strongly hope my fear is incorrect and I will never have to say it out loud…"

Koenma sighed. "Let me have Mitari and Amanuma sent up here, place the last of the hidden people put in a cell, and have them guard her just in case. I want you to come with me."

"Fine. What about shorty?"

Koenma paused and glanced over at the girl. Kennedy was flickered her gaze about nervously around the office and frowned deeper as something was clearly bothering her.

The ground rumbled.

"Uh," Kuwabara brought up in a nervously high voice. The ground rumbled again, shaking the three in the office harder than the first rumble. Koenma yelped, fell onto his rear, and transformed back to his toddler size. "That is _**not**_ a good feeling coming at us right now!!!!"

Kuwabara stepped in front of Koenma and Kennedy, facing the door as he readied himself for what it was coming. He swallowed. It was the same slightly off feeling he got at that house and on Kennedy for no real reason. The possible person he brought here for the last of the hidden people. Were there others besides the two in Spirit World?

He blinked at the thought. "The two up here?"

The doors to Koenma's office blasted open, wind whipping at their faces for a few seconds. The sound rumbled again and there was silence. Kuwabara squinted and peered through the doorway. He did not see anything, but he certainly felt something.

Confused, Kuwabara and Koenma stared as a middle aged couple walked through the door. Not the spheres of what Koenma said the hidden people looked like up here. Just two, regular looking people, regular spirits.

That could not be all that they were, Kuwabara thought. He stepped farther in front of Koenma and Kennedy. "Hello?"

"For someone your age," the woman spoke in crisp, sharp, English. She looked right past Kuwabara and Koenma who let out a loud strangled noise at the venom in the voice. "You certainly enjoy fucking up like a two year old. Here I go to all the trouble of making sure you'll be fine because I love you and then you go and fuck it all up! Can you be more of an idiot Kennedy? Aren't you old enough to know better?"

English?

Kuwabara only understood a few of the words, but glanced back curiously at Kennedy. The girl had gone wide eyed, hands shaking as she stared at the woman. Kuwabara looked back at the woman who was glaring at Kennedy. He glanced over at the man beside her and realized that Kennedy had the same button nose as the man…

"Um… Sorry mom. But I…I had to do this because—"

"Don't give me your excuses! And sorry is not going to cover an act so stupidly retarded!"

Kuwabara winced. The bad feeling he had felt, had been for the girl, the apparent last of the hidden people…alive. The bad feeling was for Kennedy's safety. He flicked his eyes from the mother to the daughter. Two girls fighting, well, kind of. Kennedy was letting her mother tear into her, whatever the mother was screaming in English. There was a wind starting up in Koenma's office again and Kuwabara feared for the daughter.

Slowly, he stood between the two girls, faced the mother, and lit up his spirit sword.

"Kuwabara," Koenma shouted at the team leader. The now toddler sized Koenma held tight to his desk in the wind, eyes wide. He desperately jabbed at the button under the desk, making a call of emergency to his office.

Spirit World may have that one artifact, but it by no means had any way to stop the power of one of the hidden people being used. Fearful, Koenma watched as Kuwabara…protected the daughter of these two dead spirits of the hidden people. Kuwabara barely understood what was all in play with the hidden people and Koenma had spent far too many months drilling it into Kuwabara of how dangerous the hidden people could be.

"You idiot!"

Stunned, Kuwabara stumbled as someone shoved him to the side. He turned around to yell at Koenma as it was clear to him that the mother was going to attack her daughter, he did not care if they were of the hidden people or not. Ladies should not act like this. Especially mother and daughter.

But Kuwabara did not have the chance to yell at Koenma as his head turned all the way to see Kennedy stepping where he had stood…her mother slapping her across her face.

Kuwabara stayed on his rear, staring with wide eyes as Kennedy was slapped again. All he understood was that Kennedy was resigned to this act upon her, shoulders sagging and bottle green eyes staring at the floor. He knew the mother was going on and ranting something at her daughter in English, red in the face.

"Don't Kuwabara," Koenma hissed the order as he noticed his team leader was going to stand back up and move toward the two arguing.

"This was the call of emergency that ogre told me to run to?"

Everyone turned their heads to spot who had spoken in a calm, disgruntled voice.

"Shorty!"

"A family dispute? I have been lowered down to the status of a social worker?" Hiei eyed Kennedy's mother carefully and then snorted at the older woman. "At least it is only one measly human female," he ground out in English.

"Eh?! You speak English shrimp? Don't you go insultin' these ladies! Don't think I don't recognize that high and mighty voice when it is not in Japanese!"

"See Donna?" The middle aged man stepped up and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. Hiei's statement had settled what Donna had thought had happened with Kennedy in Spirit World. "I told you to trust Kennedy more than what you do. She's got it worked out. One measly human female as that boy said. I think she deserves an apology."

The mother, Donna, glared at her daughter. "With help. She didn't work this out herself."

"Always stubborn, the pair of you. Bye Kennedy, keep up the good work, okay?"

The two dead parents left the room, the man steering his wife out before him.

Koenma turned to look at Hiei. "One measly human female? But there were two females in here…"

Hiei snorted, crossed his arms, and stared at the wall. "I thought social workers deal only with children and humans extremely weak. The oaf has got one, doesn't he?"

"WHY YOU!!"

Kennedy burst out laughing. She did not mean to begin laughing, but once she started, she couldn't stop laughing. Tears rolled down her face. After all the events of today, hearing Kuwabara scream back at whatever Hiei's taunt had been in Japanese, caused everything to bubble out of her.

"I think the human broke," Hiei stated in a deadpan voice.

"The last of the hidden people," Koenma corrected. Hiei stared Koenma down for the correction, Kuwabara doing the same.

"I don't think that matters Koenma."

"But it does. Oh! Hiei! Bring the last of the hidden people to the cell down the hallway and keep an eye on her! I've got to show Kuwabara something so that at least one of you understands the severity of this!"

Red eyes blinked. Koenma had dragged Kuwabara away. Hiei glanced over at Kennedy and then shouted out the door. "Babysitting?!"

He shrugged and switched his language back to English. "Not that I mind. Perhaps you are like the fox with the way you think, acting without thinking like me… Those other three human brats are safe, he believes you to be the last one."

Hiei smirked.

"So bitch… What do you say about an escape?"

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

LAST  
Hiei snorted, holding in  
the laughter at someone  
telling Shuichi what to do.

LAST  
FORTY

Hiei expected for it to be a rhetorical question.

The girl may not be sharp with a sword as he was, but she had a sharp mind full of creative ideas with what she could use. For one, Hiei could show some sort of respect for that. She let the people who pissed her off live with what she threw at them.

It was one thing to have Hiei's own sense of judgment. People wound up dead. But to have the sense of judgment Shuichi had, that was a dangerous thing. Shuichi stewed his anger and made the other suffer. At least Hiei had his quick temper and his opponents died fairly quickly. Considering who was being compared.

However, Kennedy stewed her anger and then lashed it out in a quick temper. She made them suffer with such speed, not stopping to think as she had stewed in anger long enough that she did not have to think things through.

Shuichi had given Hiei a brief rundown of what happened to some idiot who hurt one of her siblings. Hiei wondered if the girl had any plans to tell Shuichi the full story, because he preferred the version from her mind silently correcting the Shuichi's brief version. This was when Hiei could say he grew to respect Kennedy and keeping quiet on her younger siblings than out of respect for Shuichi.

Kennedy was harsh to those who hurt her siblings. Protective. Like Hiei was over Yukina. He had taken a few of the girl's daily protective measures and found them a satisfying way in unnerving a certain suitor of his sister. It was odd to Hiei that Shuichi and her did not butt heads but collaborated in some fashion in protecting Kennedy's brats. Shuichi said he was protecting them, but doubted if the eldest Malone agreed.

Hiei could see where Kennedy was coming from with those three younger brats. Stay close and protect from harmful idiots.

Escape was a rhetorical question. Stay close and protect from harmful idiots.

So he was not expecting the girl to say what she did.

"No."

Hiei blinked at Kennedy.

"Bitch. I'm telling you to come with me."

"No."

Why would she fight against returning to protect her siblings? That was the one part of her, Hiei did understand. They would not be followed; did she not trust him on that after the blasted inquiry by Shuichi and her on his warning trip?

He shifted his foot back in memory and twisted his face in what was going on behind her unblinking eyes. His eyebrow twitched. He would have to pacify any fear of being followed. With a sigh, Hiei lifted up his shirt to show the single white belt, the other white one missing.

"I won't be followed, nor you."

Kennedy stared silently at him and he groaned. "Damn it! No one wants to stay locked up in a world full of dead hacks! It's a damn good you don't know about the Forlorn Mirror and pull the same death stunt Kurama pulled!"

Kennedy frowned at his words.

"You've got the same dead eyes as he did," Hiei snapped out. "As for the story, you can ask the fox yourself after you escape back to those brats you call siblings."

"I've seen Yukina," Kennedy said slowly. "Tell me Hiei, if a pursuer found you where she lives while she is gone, would you fight them?"

Hiei snorted. "Not even a question. I'll kill them before she returns."

"What if your pursuer was from a larger group? One determined to find you?"

"I'd go after the leader of the group."

Kennedy smiled and pointed a finger into the air. "Yosh. That is one way to put it. I'm going after Koenma, to put it roughly. If you stayed to physically protect Yukina from other people of the group..."

Hiei leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms. "They'd find out about Yukina, or in your case, the brats. You lied and said you the last one, didn't you? No reason to look where you came from right away if you are believed to be the last one. Problem is that sooner or later, Koenma is going to send down people to double check the area. This little capture and say that you're the last won't work if they find the brats in a few hours."

Bottle green eyes narrowed. "But he won't find them. Shuichi will have them moved out by now as they would have got home shortly after I arrived home," Kennedy paused to glance down at her silver polished wristwatch, "they having almost a half day to do so."

He chuckled at that and Kennedy shot him a look from the laughter.

" Kurama will do the necessary thing to kill one person, one little kid to save the whole human race if he must. I know. I've seen him do it. The affect on his mind of doing that however… He's not going to do it again."

Noticing Kennedy's raised eyebrows, Hiei raised his own eyes to the ceiling at the concern in her eyes. "Koenma has a heart; he brought the kid back to life after that."

"That's nice to know," Kennedy commented in a dry, even tone. "You are not going to tell me Shuichi is going to come up to save me because of that."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Yes, bitch. That is what I am saying."

Kennedy mumbled something under her breath.

"You told him not to follow?" Hiei snorted, holding in the laughter at someone telling Shuichi what to do. "Yes. Kurama is going to follow exactly what YOU say."

"When it is greater than him turning my face red, yes!" She glared at Hiei lounging against the wall of Koenma's office.

"If he comes up here, then everyone will know what he is protecting! Everyone will know what I look like, and everyone will know what he is protecting! Neither of us will be any good in protecting the others! We'll be looked for and be found! Kuwabara has managed to find me once! The next time he finds me, the last thing I want is for my siblings to be protected by people whose faces are known! They would be found out also if Shuichi comes up here and we go back to protecting them!"

Hiei shifted his eyes slightly away from the ranting girl and pretended he did not see tears running down her face out of his one large respect for Kennedy. That protective nature over her siblings.

"But if Shuichi keeps his smart ass away, he can still protect them while I cannot! If I escape, I will be searched for and they may be found! No! I stay up here, he stays down there, and Koenma can be ignorant to the idea of me being the last one a lie!"

Hiei shook his head, still not looking directly at Kennedy.

"You think of the worst possible, don't you? But if I know Kurama, he'll know what you're thinking, will probably be thinking the same, but figure some way to keep all of you and your brats...safe."

He stood straight up, uncrossed his arms and scowled right at Kennedy. Briefly, he noted the unrespectable tears gone from her face. Then, Hiei swore abruptly in Japanese, causing Kennedy to close her mouth to the response she was going to give him.

"I hate people who put their trust in me," he snarled out.

Kennedy raised both her eyebrows. "Okay..."

Hiei snapped his eyes back over at her. "Damn fox has got someone to babysit the annoying brats if you two cannot!"

She stared at him, slowly blinking.

"No. Don't think so. You having prolonged contact with my siblings would not protect them and keep them safe. You'd have Carly and Michael at each other's throats until the point of strangling each other...if only for your amusement."

Hiei blinked twice. He burst out laughing. Kennedy frowned. It wasn't that funny. She was not over exaggerating by much and considering how Hiei behaved around her siblings during that last visit, it could be possible. Carly and Michael had injured each other in the past during their fights. Not in recent years, but if Hiei pushed at their buttons like he did during his weeklong visit, it could happen.

Catching his breath, Hiei made his way to the office door. He paused and glanced back at Kennedy, a grin on his face.

"Tell Kurama that for me. It could get me out of it."

With that last statement, he left Koenma's office and picked up the white belt he left outside the door. Nice thing was that Koenma had no cameras in his office, so any ogres still watching Hiei would not realize that the tracker was momentarily not on him. He slouched down next to the door, but doubted guarding the 'captive' would be very taxing when the 'captive' wanted to be in there.

He could see the point Kennedy made, but he read her mind and she knew just as he did that Shuichi would not sit back and allow her to stay in Spirit World.

Shuichi would come. Some way. Shuichi would come.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

LAST  
Like Shuichi's bulletin board,  
the living room was bare of pictures,  
frames gone as though never there.

LAST  
FORTY-ONE

"Yo!"

The tall boy strode right into the house without invite and shut the door behind him. He shook out his wet curly hair and glanced about the household he walked into. It was...quiet. He frowned. Normally it was not this quiet.

"Hiding? Come on Ken! I'm actually five minutes early! Are you punishing me for good timing now?"

R.J. Stover tapped the DVD case against his thigh and peeked inside the living room. No one there. He frowned to himself and glanced down to what he held in his other hand. This trip down to the Malone's new household did him no good if no one was there to receive his gifts. He scowled to himself and shoved the tickets he bought for Kari and himself, into his back pocket.

Easily, he took the steps two at a time to see if anyone was upstairs. He glanced into the first room in the hallway, only to find Lynne's belongings scattered about her room. Must be with Ryan this weekend. The second room was Michael's bedroom and he found a similar if not stronger mess. Michael always had to be messy in his room, refusing to clean it. In any case, there was no one inside Michael's room either, so R.J. continued past the bathroom to glance into Carly's bedroom. He scratched his head. Carly's room was a mess too?

R.J. shrugged. Must have gone with Lynne. He looked back out in the upstairs hallway.

"Er... Hello? You can stop hiding now, you know."

The only reply was the faint buzz of the hallway light at the end of the hall, next to Kennedy's room. R.J. could not shake the idea something was wrong. Kennedy never forgot a time he was coming over. He knew she liked him as more than a friend, but they had worked past that a couple of years ago. That and she had Shuichi now.

He grinned at the thought of the red haired, strange foreign boy from Japan. That Shuichi was damn stubborn, near stubborn as Kennedy was at times. At least he cared about Kennedy a different way than R.J. did. He heard the stories from Kari on how determined Shuichi had been in getting closer and waiting for Kennedy to open up. God bless the Japanese boy.

Bless the girl who came with Shuichi too, R.J. thought briefly.

Still, she would never forget and leave to go somewhere if R.J. was coming. Something was up. It was more than the physical ceiling above his head. It was some event that had taken place over his head.

The tall form of R.J. Stover leaned around to peer into Shuichi's room.

The immaculate room kept always tidy and clean was looking more like Michael's bedroom. On a bad day. All the dresser drawers were yanked open, half the stuff hanging out onto the floor and the other half missing. Bed sheets littered the floor, the mattress simply ripped open, and limped off the metal frame. The desk was cluttered with torn pieces of paper; two of the empty drawers clear on the other side of the room.

R.J. stared at the two cracks on the wall above the empty drawers. He turned his head back around to above the desk, and found any picture on the bulletin board gone. The blank areas of cork stuck out to R.J. and he suddenly realized that there were no pictures downstairs either.

He quickly left Shuichi's ruined bedroom and hurried to the end of the hall.

Strange. Kennedy's room appeared normal. No mess here. He swiveled his head around and leapt up the small set of wooden stairs that lead up to Kari's room in the attic. Please let it be nothing he silently prayed. He was going to properly ask Kari straight out for a date, not just hanging out together. A serious boyfriend and girlfriend date rather than a friendly get together.

"What the..."

Her room was a mess too. What happened to Kari? What happened to Kennedy? Everyone. What happened to all of them?

Anxious, R.J. frantically made his way back down the attic stairs. He glanced quickly into Kennedy's room, the only bedroom that remained untouched by the fury called by 'mess'. Quick paced, he hurried through the hall, avoiding any glancing look to the remainder of bedrooms. Keeping one hand on the wall, R.J.'s long legs leapt down the flight of stairs. His right hand still trailing the wall, it clung to the corner as he spun off the stairs and into the living room.

He paused, catching breath. Like Shuichi's bulletin board, the living room was bare of pictures, frames gone as though never there. The bare white of the wall seemed to engulf the remainder of the room. Something was far wrong.

Calling back on days spent on the high school track field, R.J. dashed through the first floor.

"KARI!"

He flung the basement door open, rushed down into the dark, and flicked the switch.

"KARI! KENNEDY! HELLO? SHUICHI! ANYONE?"

R.J. hurried back up the basement stairs and bowled over a plant pot, dirt spilled across the kitchen floor. Up righting the large pot quickly, he scooped up most the dirt and did a double take. There was no plant inside the pot or on the floor. Hoping the seed was inside the pot, he rushed out the backdoor.

"Straightness damned to curves of a side eight of knots," he muttered under his breath as he gazed across the backyard.

Neither Shuichi nor Lynne's cars were parked off to the side of the house. He jogged over, prayed Kennedy would find him doing this to yell at him, and then opened her car door to search for some clue. Found—just a couple crates full of papers for and from her students. Not even an angry Kennedy. Though he wished his friend was there to be angry at him for going through her things.

Resting his upper body across the top of Kennedy's car, R.J. gazed distractedly about the area, long fingers tapping a keyboard speed race against no opponent. The keyboard race ended.

He could have sworn he saw a bit of red in the line of trees, in the farthest part of backyard, which surrounded the creek hidden there.

Not knowing where else to look, R.J. strode off to search along the line of trees. He did not spot the bit of red a second time, but found a pair of scribbles drying up in wet sand.

'Kuwabara. Looking for us, not you. I claim be last one. Leave. Keep them safe.'

The second part of the wet scribbles was more revealing for R.J. in the message.

'R.J. Kennedy-chin kidnapped. We left to save. Do not fret. Erase this please. Less than three. Kari.'

"Ken is kidnapped?" He frowned and looked back up to the first message. "Looking for us, not you? Us who exactly? Huh. That sounds like Ken. But… Someone who is after them? Kuwabara is not American. What did any of them do?"

The tall boy wiped his fingers across both messaged, but left four words. "Less than three." He stared at the words followed by Kari's name and a small smile crept up. He cleared off the rest of the sand, patted the wet sand grains onto his pants, and stood. "Less than three to you too Kari."

"Yesss. Kuwabara not."

R.J. spun around at the voice. "Show yourself! Trust me," he began the familiar line as he raised his hands. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced about the trees and creek. "It is not in good intention of you to even think of going up against a demon of my caliber."

The voice hissed a laugh. "Pleassse human. You know not what you insssurt. Terr me about thisss boy, Ken of which you ssso ssspeak."

R.J. glanced about the area, but found no sign of the hissing voice. He frowned. It was a bad speech problem of English and he doubted this person could read it. Otherwise, they would realize the name he just erased was Kennedy, not Ken.

"I may not know of what I insult, but neither do you."

There was a pause. "True. You humansss. Arr ssso…arike. But I know you jussst that…a human. Otherwissse… Ssspirit Worrd wourd have you too. You no threat…"

R.J. choked and grabbed at his throat. Scaly muscles rippled around his neck. He yanked harder at the thickness wrapped about his neck as the grip tightened. Perhaps his typical humor of manner was a poor choice in this person's case. He gasped as the weight around his neck shifted, sucking in air quickly.

His feet left the ground. Letting go of the scaly thing wrapped about his neck, R.J. snapped his arms up to grab above himself. Catching hold of what held his neck; he yanked downward and thrust his feet upward, kicking high with his long legs. The one hit something not bark like and the grip about his neck loosened, but he failed to yank it off of him before the other recovered.

"Tarr ssstupid human. I wirr not misssjudge your height again after ssseeing it…"

R.J. choked, coughing. He had caught sight of the other with his kick. Striped red, green, and brown; the person gazed down red slit eyes. So much like a snake, as their skin was scaly. The only other difference besides a normal person was the long fingers…one which was gripped about his neck.

"Who isss them? I heard you sssay ssso. Them. Who isss the demon ssscum protecting Ken, who Ssspirit Worrd kidnapped? Ken berongsss to usss. Our handsss, the true protectorsss. We know what to do with typesss rike Ken. Ssspirit Worrd is ignorant foorsss. They do not remember ord timesss they wissshed be forgotten, dereted, and ssso forgot asss time drag on. We did no ssstupid thing."

R.J. coughed, focusing his attention on the voice to keep himself awake in his attempts. His vision was spotting black. Apparently the one after Kennedy or Shuichi or whoever…had someone else who wanted her…or them.

"Who isss demon ssscum human?"

"Ewou…el," he managed out. The grip about his neck lightened some and R.J. gasped in fresh air. Then he repeated his former statement much more clearly. "You…smell."

The grip tightened again. "Who," the scaled person screamed

R.J. choked and breathed in as the grip lightened again. His hands scrambled.

"Okay, okay. Who? You do. Did you not hear me? You smell."

The snake finger tightened quickly at the insult and reply of no answer. Bearing it, R.J. yanked out the broken pen he found in his front pocket, and stabbed the jagged end of hard plastic into the person's finger wrapped around his neck. He fell to the ground and blinked rapidly to get part of his eyesight back. And then ran like a car was speeding after him. For all he knew, this scaly person was just as dangerous a car running someone down. And the car typically killed the poor pedestrian.

Reaching his truck, he yanked the door open, and started the engine.

It died.

Someone knocked on the truck door. Not banged, but knocked. Hesitant, but curious, he kept his fingers on his keys and looked over. Vision still blurry, he only caught the face with white hair and a pair of glinting gold near the ears. Gold hoops? But it was not the scaly person that wrapped a long finger about his neck.

The gold eared man yelled out to someone else out of seeing distance, R.J. comprehending enough to realize the Japanese words even if he couldn't translate. He turned back to R.J. and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said in English. "My men are chasing them down. Could you describe their appearance?"

Slowly, R.J. did so, blinking as his vision cleared up. This man looked stranger and stranger as the dark spots stopped swarming his vision.

"Thank you. Do not worry. We will find the snake demon. Do you know who lives here?"

R.J. frowned as he attempted to place who this man was in his head. Could it be the people searching that Kennedy wrote in the sand for the others to leave? Her kidnapper? Kuwabara? Spirit World? Part of each other somehow? In any case, they only had Kennedy…

"Well," R.J. spoke. "She is not here anymore."

"Ah ha." The man paused to bark out in Japanese to one of his men. He smiled at R.J. "I see. Just the one and…the snake demon. I figure him to be the one protecting her then. Probably just thought it was you. But it was us, so you have no need to worry. To keep you safe, you can keep the memories of the demon, seeing as you were leaving."

R.J. frowned. Keep the memories?

The other smiled and chuckled. "No need to erase your memories for you to have you return here and possible get attacked again if the snake demon shall return. I'll get your truck going again. Sorry about killing it there, I had to stop and ask you some things. But in any case, leave, and stay away. Remember that."

R.J. drove off and glanced in his review mirror. The man and his men were gone from view. He turned about as he drove slowly down the road and double checked. Not there at all. He looked back at the road and drove on.

"You smell too, spirit man. That smelly snaky ain't the only one. If only you two smelly, kidnapping Ken bastards, told it straight out instead of…"

He smacked the steering wheel.

"Hell! I don't know what to do! What gave you two groups the right to kidnap and play Ken the king in some fucked up chess game, I don't know! Capture the king… She's neither part of either of your groups. You don't add a third party into a chess game! I hope they get her back and crush you two stupid smelly groups in deciding to change the rules of chess!"

R.J. huffed and turned up the rock station in his truck. He leaned out the window and screamed.

"Yeah! I won't return! Ha! Never piss off a demon of my caliber! Why? Because I'm Batman and awesome! Fear my pen first, then my remote!"

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

LAST  
"The fights with personal ties  
have far worse outcomes  
than ones that do not."

LAST  
FORTY-TWO

"Are you sure she's one of the hidden people Mister Kuwabara?"

"I'm sure Mitari, she admitted it herself and I cannot feel anything strange around her, not with energy, nothing. But I just kinda know ya'know?"

Kuwabara and Mitari looked to the recent capture; glad they could divert from arresting their friend and work on these other missions. Finding one of the hidden people had been a particularly difficult mission to manage. Amanuma was currently just returning from New York City. He would be with them soon. Hiei was being called by Koenma now so the whole team was present.

"Still, she's a teacher. The last of the hidden people teaching the next generation," Kuwabara lamented. "It makes this harder. She's a girl and wants to be a teacher. I really don't want anything bad to happen to her. But if… Well."

"A little odd though," Mitari said leaning back in his chair. "She just sits there, zoned out. Seems actually pleased with herself. Are you sure she didn't do anything?"

"Positive."

"Weird."

A beeping noise sounded and Kuwabara pushed a button on the contraption before him. "I've got Hiei returning to the cells. He's a little ticked today, so please don't push it Kuwabara. I'll be down when Amanuma is here. You explain the artifact I showed you the other day to Mitari?"

"Yeah, yeah. I take it you already told Amanuma and shorty over the communicator?" Koenma jerked an affirmative nod to the question.

A short time later, Hiei entered and the pair lounging on chairs ignored the short demon. They were not going to test an already short patience. Hiei shook his head at the girl in the cell and snorted at her. "Stupid," he spoke out in testy English. "You may be ready to stay here, but he's not going to leave the matter alone."

"Eh! You speak English shrimpy," Kuwabara asked in high surprise. Was Hiei speaking English that much of a surprise that Kuwabara had to ask that question a second time?

"Of course I can! Don't insult my intelligence oaf! Being bored in the Human World did gain me advantage on you as Kurama had plenty of school books in his room. Shall I test out some of those chemistry ones on you?"

"Forget it," Kuwabara grumped out loudly. Hiei looked all too eager. "You stay here and chit-chat to the girl, I'm going to eat. I haven't eaten all day. Mitari?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you Mister Kuwabara."

"Stay here. I've got some food. Don't let it be said I don't provide for my team," Koenma said as he entered with a bag of chips.

"And who paid for the passports and tickets," Kuwabara muttered to Mitari and Amanuma, who sat next to them. Hiei blinked curiously at Kennedy, who was muttering prayers under her breath as soon as Koenma appeared. He got the general gist of it though and turned his attention back to Koenma. No wonder Koenma had been frustrated yesterday when attempting to question her. The girl still had a human upbringing and clung to religion to annoy the young ruler.

"Well, now that the whole team is here, I want to make sure my guess is right," Koenma said and glanced over the team before him. He glanced over to the girl in the one cell prison, the cell meant for interrogation. He shook his head at her mutters. "Catholic." His attempts of questioning her could not get past her indignation of his introduction as the son of God, of King Enma, called Koenma rather than Jesus Christ.

Koenma looked back to the team. "Congratulations. One of the hidden people."

"She said she was the last one," Kuwabara brought up.

Koenma sighed. "As much as the hidden people are a danger and a good mission itself…this isn't why I sent the team after this mission. You four were most reluctant to capture Kurama and he has to be brought in. It's a sad fact, but true. He's already promised not to go quietly and I knew from our small talk months ago…there was a reason."

Kuwabara looked curiously at Koenma and shared looks with Amanuma and Mitari. Hiei glared at Koenma.

"I did my research for the hidden people, not even thinking about Kurama, mind you," Koenma recoiled. "There is an old story, gathering dust and a thing of fables now. A very highly trusted friend and protector of the hidden people was given a gift long ago. This gift was a means to know who was one of the hidden people and used to protect them when they were in danger. However, trust was broken and the gift became just a useless trinket…lost among the Demon World. I recognized the trinket though. When the old team with Yusuke fought the Nether World, there was that demon who took on the image of Kuronue, Kurama's old partner."

Koenma rubbed his palms together nervously. "The pendent around Kuronue's neck is this lost gift. If my guess was right…the lost trust over three demon generations would have been reinstated with Kurama. It would also prove to be why Kurama said his reasons and actions were hardly condoned. This would _definitely_ qualify."

Hiei snorted. "So you sent us on this mission to trick us into capturing Kurama?"

"Uh, well…"

Kuwabara, Mitari, and Amanuma glared at Koenma in clear displeasure. Hiei had already figured this a while back. Koenma shrunk and then glared back. "You knew you would have to go after him at some point. If he comes here, it makes it easier."

"The protector…" Kuwabara's eyes went large in realization. Amanuma and Mitari seemed taken aback at this as well. "But wait! Didn't you…?"

"That's it! I told you I did not want to word my fears if I was right," Koenma said brightly. "The SDF checked the house Kuwabara found her in. Big house, but the papers they found there have a rent on the rooms. She's been the only one renting out since the start of May. Further proof she is the only one as her car the only vehicle there and a witness saying so!"

"Like I said, she said she was the last one," Kuwabara restated. "But why are you saying this whole theory on how you feared it being—"

"Ah! That's it! It's not Kurama! Though I feared so and had Hiei traced just in case and sent you three out instead." Koenma paused at the bristled looks. "This witness ran into a snake demon. The demon attacked the witness, Russell James Stover, who was threatened by this demon to reveal where the last one was…Ken."

Koenma waved his hand toward the cell. "I've had three physics, well, Hiei too, try to get info from her. Whether it is her first or last name, we don't know. But the name of Kennedy is the only sure thing they can get. And her apparent religion. She kept ranting off at me yesterday, because I was saying I was the son of God but not Jesus Christ. Unfortunately, Christianity is the largest world religion…"

Maybe those three physics are blocked, thought Hiei, because they will tell you. To him, Kennedy's thoughts were the usual, open and interesting. He snorted and looked at the ceiling. Like he would drop his respect for Shuichi or her…for the likes of Koenma.

"Still, I'm relieved it is not Kurama as protector. It leaves us clueless to what he has been doing but… We still have to search and find him but… I'm relieved it was not now…for this case…as the last of the hidden people's guardian. The fights with personal ties have far worse outcomes than ones that do not."

There was a pause as everyone silently thumbed over what Koenma said of personal ties, mulling it over.

Hiei glanced over the girl in the cell and frowned. Kennedy had stood up and her eyes were intent on staring down the door to the whole room. The cell bars pressed against her face. A knock sounded on the door and swung open to reveal Shuichi.

Emerald eyes blazed. "Mind if I test your theory Koenma?"

"Kurama!"

The room exploded in rain forest like greenery. Beautiful, but poisonous. Poison leaked from above, vines with thorns trapped each prisoner, interesting plant pods snapped angrily. Shuichi easily strode through the mess and unlocked the cell with ease. Kennedy glared at him and backed away from the open cell door. "Shuichi, how could you put them in danger?"

He followed her farther into the cell and held out his hand. Kennedy hunched over and wrapped her arms over her stomach.

"The team…? Or the…? Neither. Everyone is important Kennedy. I could never forgive myself, even if it is only one person harmed for many more." Shuichi took the extra step and pulled Kennedy into a hug. She remained stiff, angry at the fact he had come after her. Grasping Kennedy by her shoulders, Shuichi bent to look up at her bowed head. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything did they?"

The pit bull of rage narrowed bottle green at his concern. Shuichi forced his eyes to remain on Kennedy's—knowing why she was angry at him. The unworded, the three people who Kennedy would do anything for to keep safe, spent her whole life protecting. He and she had butted heads on it once before, Kennedy attacking Hiei with the promise of killing him if Shuichi did not leave.

However, he had spent a near year protecting all of the Malone siblings and the eldest one drew the emotion right out of him. Kennedy's anger be damned, he was downright pissed at her for letting herself be taken from him and Spirit World for believing her dangerous.

Angered farther by Shuichi not backing down or understanding what he did by coming to Spirit World for her, Kennedy smacked at the hands holding tightly to her shoulders.

"You know which one! The team too, sure, but Shuichi you've got to realize—"

"I'm _not_ leaving you to rot in a Spirit World prison cell," Shuichi cut in sharply. He forced in a breath of air. "Now, the damage is done. Let's leave. We can argue about this matter later. Okay…Keichan?"

Kennedy turned her head away. "Don't try softening it Shuichi. But yes, the damage is already done…" She narrowed her eyes testily. "Thanks to you."

"The damage was done to all of us when you were kidnapped by Kuwabara! I said I would protect the last of the hidden people. And sincerely, as I am dating you…I felt shattered at you being taken from me," his voice cracked out.

Muffled voices tried louder to speak through the plants. Shuichi smiled sadly and reached his hand up to trail his fingers along Kennedy's jaw. He lifted her chin so she couldn't purposely lower her eyes. "Were you really so willing to give up your own hopes and dreams in life? To never see me…again?"

"I…" Bottle green eyes became watery. "Logically it—"

"Phah!" Kuwabara finally managed to free his mouth. "I can't understand English that well but I did hear my name! Kurama! Don't you know how dangerous one of the hidden people can be?"

"I'm well aware Kuwabara," Shuichi replied dryly in Japanese. Hand on Kennedy's back, he steered her out of the cell. He turned his head to glare at the tall high school student caught up in dangerous vines. "Are you going to attempt to fight me?"

"Heh. Figures I couldn't get it past you Kurama. Caught on to my spirit energy cutting through your plants already?" Kuwabara said with a grin. "And yeah. I'm gunna fight you to bring you back. Ask you what the hell is going on."

"I'm afraid that works only on Yusuke," Shuichi informed Kuwabara. Kennedy glanced back and forth between the two, catching onto a few of the words. "And I'm afraid the odds are against you…even with Mitari and Amanuma's help."

Mitari and Amanuma froze as Shuichi pointed out the fact he knew they were escaping as well. Kuwabara seemed taken aback and then frowned. "You left out Hiei."

Hiei snorted. "Hn. I am not 'in' with you three idiots. The fox's more…charming nature has come into play and I want nothing to do with it."

Shuichi simply smiled and readied himself for the oncoming fight, rose out and emerald eyes sparking at his opponents sharply. The three 'idiots' glanced at each other and burst free together to attack Shuichi.

Kennedy shrieked, as she had no idea how the conversation between the boys played out. The water monster Mitari had formed, swiped an arm down to Shuichi. Only, the arm never hit Shuichi. Kennedy easily gripped onto the water without thought or care to Mitari's blood inside controlling the water. It flowed, flowed so smoothly against the attacking three and froze them in an odd attack formation.

Mitari was surprised at his blood water being used against him to say the least.

Shuichi sighed, eyebrow twitching. "Really Kennedy. I can handle the confrontation easily."

"Sorry," Kennedy replied automatically. "I wasn't thinking about your matter of pride. I give my extreme apologies for not thinking of you at such a critical self egotistical moment for you."

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Shuichi grinned at the girl, who was annoyed her harsh words did not prevail on Shuichi. He kissed her wrinkled forehead and Hiei snorted at the pair.

"We should get going. That water may never be under Mitari's control ever again, but it will melt eventually." Shuichi nodded a farewell at Hiei, his dangerous plants releasing the darkly clad demon. His emerald eyes turned to Koenma. "I know you understand English Koenma. My reasons and actions are still not condoned, but I do pray you don't tempt my ire when my emotions are involved."

Koenma struggled against the plants, wanting to speak up but unable to in time. Shuichi and Kennedy had left the room. The freed Hiei grinned up at Koenma.

"Pa-tha-tic," Hiei pronounced slowly. "Kurama is more viciously and abnormally precise when pissed off at someone. I would say taking a person who has been under his charge to protect for…almost a year would definitely qualify. Even better, she's his first relationship."

Hiei smirked.

"Pathetic attempt against those odds."

Well, that proved Hiei had known what Shuichi was doing for the last year.

But why had Hiei been the only one of the team not worried about Shuichi being the guardian of the last of the hidden people? Koenma had shared the artifact message with all team members…or had it passed on in Mitari's case. The other three had feared enough to attempt getting Shuichi, but not Hiei. Did Hiei not understand the looks of the old prophecy?

Koenma glanced over at Hiei who was eyeballing his frozen teammates with a calculating eye.

Hiei. Did he not understand the danger if not for the worlds, but for an old teammate he respected? Of what would befall Shuichi, the guardian, who took one step too far into the relationship with the last of the hidden people?

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

LAST  
"I think I'll go back home now,"  
Yusuke cowered a bit at Shuichi's look.

LAST  
FORTY-THREE

"Keichan," Shuichi protested.

Kennedy puffed up at his protest. "No! You went up there full aware of what I told you to do! My siblings have been placed into danger! I cannot protect them well as they KNOW I am one of the hidden people and would figure out the relationship! At least you would have been able to protect them well, but you ruin that by going after me! I'm not important! They are!"

"You are important," Shuichi insisted.

"To you and yes, it does matter to me," Kennedy sighed. "But, I think more highly of their safety rather than my own. And logic kills all reasons you had behind going after me!"

At the kitchen window of the Minamino household, Shiori watched the argument. She frowned at the tone of voices screaming English at each other. "No wonder Shuichi worries and doesn't wish to begin a relationship with Kennedy. Is this some sort of witness protection program?"

Shiori looked out as her son screamed again.

"Logic? You did not see how by doing this, you harmed them more than even the death of their father and mother! They had only hurt and worry on their faces! At least they knew that their parents were dead, but they could only imagine _all_ of what happened to you! Logic!"

Kari glanced over to Shuichi's human mother. "More like just plain protection. Kennedy-chin and Kurama-sama finally started dating about a few months ago."

"Logic, yes! At least I was right in your calm manner being fake! Tell me, what is _your_ plan now that my siblings cannot be protected by me or the only person I would trust doing so?!"

"Really?" Shiori smiled at the thought of her son finally being happy. And then she took another look out the window. "Perhaps Shuichi's friend Yusuke-kun can solve this when he stops by," she said brightly.

Shuichi drew back from Kennedy's last show, but Kari forgot to listen on as she looked to Shiori in surprise.

"Yusuke-sama?" Kari's voice quivered and stammered. "You are that familiar with Yusuke-sama?"

"Yusuke-kun stops by every Tuesday night after his night class to check up on me. Isn't that sweet of Yusuke-kun?" Shiori chuckled. "I think he mostly talks to me to cover up the fact he's gone back to school from his girlfriend. Wants to surprise her. He's such a cute boy."

Cute boy? Yusuke? Kari laughed nervously and wondered how well Yusuke remembered her twin brother.

"I… I'm working on that."

"Working on it! Which means you have nothing! No plan! I might as well just, just walk them up to Koenma and, and for him to do as he pleases to them!"

"Don't you accuse me of that! I may, for the few times in my life not have a solid plan, but I am _not_ handing anyone over! I can only keep calm with you for so long, so don't dare say I am handing anyone over! I don't want to hear that from you!"

Kennedy stomped a firm foot toward him. "You might as well have done it!"

"I WON'T SACRIFICE ONE PERSON FOR OTHERS! NEVER AGAIN," Shuichi bellowed. He clenched his fist and pressed his fingernails into his palm. "I _won't_. I will sacrifice myself but I _will not_ be made to do it to another!"

"This is my choice, not yours!"

"Your choice doesn't stop at only affecting you!"

Kennedy clenched her jaw. Shuichi tightened his fist. Shiori and Kari anxiously watched the pair from inside with mounting worry.

Unfamiliar laughing was heard very loudly across the Minamino kitchen from outside. Shiori and Kari looked down the street to see Yusuke laughing at Shuichi and Kennedy.

"Man! Even Kurama isn't safe from a woman's wrath!"

"Yusuke," Shuichi's voice came out hard. "Why are you here?"

Yusuke pushed his white shirt sleeves up to his shoulders and nodded over to the house. "I stop by every Tuesday. I've been taking some class Tuesday nights. Checking up on your mom is a good cover for Keiko and it's nice to come here. She likes telling me about your life in the States. I wish you would have warned me about the surprise trip back here for Shogatsu. Keiko was a pain that night. So…who is this chick? Don't tell me you've gone astray of keeping your sights on men Kurama."

Shuichi smiled wryly. "How didn't you sense Yusuke," he asked Kennedy in English. The argument seemed to be on momentary hold, jaws and fists were unclenched, even if the former tension had not dissolved completely.

Kennedy shrugged. "I didn't sense any danger from him. Is there something about him I should be aware of?"

"How about his large amount of spirit energy could crater my mother's house and then some around the neighborhood? Yusuke is one of the Lords of the Demon World, even if their position of power has been demoted and Yusuke spends all his time here… Yes, there is something about Yusuke you should be aware of."

She shrugged at Shuichi again. "Sorry. My instincts sense no danger from Yusuke. But then my instincts sense danger and threats to myself and my siblings, not spiritual energy or demonic energy levels."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, even though I knew this before, I'm tempted to laugh at you saying Yusuke Urameshi is not dangerous."

"I'm hearing my name," Yusuke interrupted. "Repeatedly."

Shuichi chuckled. "Sorry Yusuke. This is Kennedy. Yusuke, Kennedy. Kennedy, Yusuke."

Kennedy nodded at Yusuke and Yusuke eyed her over. Even though it was probably not his business, Yusuke wondered who the girl from the States was to his old teammate. That argument was rather heated looking.

"So," Shuichi began with a lip curving up at Yusuke. "Kennedy was just saying she does not sense any danger from you."

Shuichi was rewarded with a face of extreme disbelief aimed at Kennedy and a hard smack to his head from the said girl. "No humor. Come inside Yusuke, we won't be staying long."

"We?" Yusuke repeated the word.

Kari opened the door and bowed before the trio. "Greetings Yusuke-sama," she said in Japanese before changing languages. "Kennedy-chin, your siblings are upstairs and insist on making sure you are fine, again, before sleeping."

Kennedy nodded. "I'll go up there Kari." Kennedy left to check up on her siblings.

"Karusu," Yusuke finally ground out. Kari hastily lowered her head and took a step back. Shuichi rested a hand on Yusuke's shoulder so that the shorter boy would look to him. "Karusu's twin sister. Very different. She's been with us for several months now. I reassure you, Kari is nothing like Karusu."

Kari beamed at the division being made between her and her brother. "Thank you Kurama-sama. If I may intrude on the argument, I have an idea of what to do…"

Shuichi nodded. "Later? Perhaps when Kennedy returns from checking up on the others?"

"Of course. How long do you think," Kari's question trailed off.

"I have a buildup of spiritual energy from earlier if Koenma were to try something that stupid," Shuichi said sharply. Yusuke jolted in surprise at the harsh words. "I'm sure Hiei has already gloated over the matter, giving Koenma enough fear to not form some sort of plan. A week at most before real strategies aimed at us to worry over."

Kari nodded and whisked away to the kitchen. Undoubtedly, Kari was most likely chatting with Shuichi's mother again as she was rather curious about the one to raise 'Kurama-sama'. Yusuke watched the twin sister of Karusu disappear and shook his head.

"Not her brother at all. Reminds me of another set of twins," he noted out loud. "So, what's the deal with this Kennedy girl? What are you protecting her from Koenma for?"

Shuichi sighed. "It is needed with what Koenma wants based off bad information. But, my reasons for doing so are…complicated."

Yusuke scratched his head in thought. "And one of these reasons would probably insult you," Shuichi added suddenly.

"Insult me? I've heard plenty insults. Try me Kurama," Yusuke said roughly.

"I felt too safe here with things and people."

"Insult me? More like I feel like punching you. Must you always make things difficult on yourself Kurama?"

Shuichi thought for a moment and then smiled. "Sometimes complicated is good. It keeps one on your toes and it always keeps my interest."

Yusuke paused and watched Kennedy return from upstairs. "Is she complicated?"

Shuichi merely smiled. He turned away from Yusuke and looked over to Kennedy. "Kari has an idea of what to do over the matter. Kari," he called toward the kitchen area.

Yusuke huffed as Kari entered and the remainder of the conversation was held in English. He could get the basic grasp of it as the girl from the States seemed annoyed at Shuichi, but resigned somewhat to Kari's idea. Shuichi asked a few questions to Kari and constantly glanced over the Kennedy for confirmation. Yusuke was not the world's best relationship person, but he got a brief inkling that his old teammate may have feelings for this girl. Thus, the heated argument and Shuichi saying his reasons were complicated… Maybe. Yusuke was not sure.

Yusuke left for the kitchen and planned on at least getting some information out of Shiori. At least Shiori didn't know how to speak English well either.

The English speaking trio, now left alone, soon had Kari bail on them as she retired to the couch in the living room. Shuichi eyed the silent Kennedy.

"You okay?"

"What do you think," Kennedy snapped back at him.

"Are you okay with Kari's idea? It makes good sense logically, but," he trailed off.

Kennedy sighed, reminded that she could not do anything now about Shuichi coming after her. "I'd be apart from my siblings. I was willing to do that anyway."

"So?" Shuichi angled himself alongside the girl and peered down to the bottle green eyes. "They are very important, I know. But I worry that such an action, either you staying in Spirit World or following Kari's idea, would break you. As independent as you are, you are very dependent on having them be there and around you every day."

Kennedy was quiet. "They would be safe. And you would help me find a way to visit them somehow in the future. Do cell phones work there?"

Shuichi chuckled. "Rather well. Don't tell my mother."

Any humor from his face fell as he became serious. It had been a matter of something on his mind for a bit of time now. Shuichi felt he had to bring it up, before plans went in motion and it would be too late for Kennedy to say anything. Her siblings were one part of his worry, of them being separated from each other for a long term of time. That was duty and responsibility speaking there. However, his emotions were eating at him with other issues.

"But realistically Kennedy, I would be the only person you know there. What if something would happen?"

"Well, I would use my instincts, perhaps see if I scream Hiei's name loud enough in my mind if he would come. He does have that horrible habit of reading it."

Shuichi bit his lip and glanced away from Kennedy. "I meant between us."

"What, what do you mean?" Kennedy's voice stuttered over her words. "Look at me Shuichi. What do you mean between us?"

Emerald eyes flickered back over to the girl. "I'm just voicing it. I don't know what will happen and I sometimes feel you just…accept me. You never begin a kiss and your few touches are hesitant. I don't want to be condemning you to doing this and come to…"

Kennedy reached over and gripped Shuichi's hand. "I'll go. I will go. Give me time. It will come, I want it to. I've never been in a relationship and I want things that make me become shy. Patience, please?"

Shuichi chuckled lightly, resting his forehead to Kennedy's. "Patience, I have."

A small smile formed on Kennedy's lips because she knew Shuichi was far too sensitive. He most likely wanted her to act out as well, returning feelings, but waited for her to be comfortable enough to do so. Shuichi was far too kind.

She tilted her head up and kissed his lips. Stunned a bit, Shuichi drew back after he realized Kennedy kissed him. "Keichan?" She smiled up at his astonishment and tugged at his hand, pulling him closer as she kissed him once more. Finger pads stroked at her face, trailing along her check to under her chin. Kennedy leaned closer and wrapped her free hand around him, playing with the tail ends of Shuichi's button down shirt. His lips curved into a smile.

"Damn. Not something I wanted to see coming back," Yusuke's sudden voice pulled the kiss apart. Kennedy kept her arm wrapped about Shuichi and hoped Yusuke would leave. Soon. Her checks were probably red from embarrassment, but it had been a pleasant experience, a proud experience, and she was comfortable here. "Well, not that I didn't suspect or think you would finally get a girl, but damn. I think I'll go back home now," Yusuke cowered a bit at Shuichi's look.

Yusuke slunk his way to the door and drew it open slowly. He suddenly sent a wicked grin. "Have fun!"  
The door slammed shut on an attacking potted plant set by the front door.

"Tanoshinde," Kennedy questioned out loud. "I hope Yusuke realizes I do know that one."

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. "Yusuke."

"Oh, that darn Yusuke," Kennedy teased. She leaned against Shuichi. "I hope they'll be fine with it. They're dependent on me being there as well."

"Let them rest for now. We should probably follow their example. They're sharing the guest bed again?" He rested his head beside hers and took a deep whiff of air.

"Mmm." Kennedy nodded. "I can take your stepbrother's old room, ah, nevermind. His stuff has been replaced with boxes."

"Already? I suppose my mother could," he trailed off. "No. He'll be home from work tonight. And there is no room on the couch for two."

Kennedy and Shuichi stared at each other. The only comfortable and possible place for Kennedy to rest was in Shuichi's bedroom. "Ah," Shuichi began. "You take the bed. I can manage sleeping on the floor for one night."

"I trust you not to do anything," Kennedy said. She dropped her eyes. "We've laid next to each other for movies…it won't be that different. Besides, if anything bad does happen with Koenma attacking, I'll wake up and you'll know immediately that something is wrong."

"Are you sure Kennedy?"

Kennedy scoffed. "Don't be so awkward. We're just sleeping."

"Well, it's just the connotations with this and it's normally you who become awkward and shy," Shuichi began. He stopped and gazed carefully at the American girl. "Really?"

Kennedy snickered at how hopeful Shuichi sounded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't sound so excited. Your room is under my siege for the next five minutes."

Shuichi frowned at the statement, watching Kennedy head up the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Why…?"

An impish tongue stuck out at Shuichi. "I'm gunna go get naked to change clothes. Don't be perverted Shuichi." His face went red at how the girl purposely worded getting into pajamas and then had the gall to not be perverted over her statement. Kennedy laughed and flounced up the rest of the way.

"Well, when you word it that way," Shuichi grumbled. Now he really wanted to be even just slightly perverted.

"Shuichi? Are you alright? You look flushed," Shiori pointed out.

"Ah, I'm just fine mother," he insisted and rubbed furiously at his traitorous cheek. "Are you heading upstairs for bed?"

"Yes, I just finished helping Kari with making up the couch. So, oh!" Shiori said suddenly and looked closer at her son. "Kennedy's sleeping in your room, isn't she? You shouldn't be thinking that way around your nice girlfriend."

Shuichi's face reddened farther. "Mother! It's Kennedy who made the rather vulgar suggestion; I'm not going to look. This is uncomfortable. Why must you bring up thinking in any such way?" Shuichi's face was becoming redder by the second. Shoiri laughed at her son being so uneasy and awkward about anything.

"Hey, a mother can only hope. Besides, I know my son better than that Shuichi." Shuichi relaxed and smiled as his mother seemed to stop talking about any notion of his sexual…events. "When you get married, you better be prepared to give me grandchildren." Shiori laughed as her son's face flamed up once again.

"Mother." Shuichi shook his head.

"Kari tells me you may be leaving," Shiori said in all seriousness. "Kennedy is in more danger than her siblings and you went after her, putting you both in danger. Do these people know about the three younger ones?"

A pair of fingers rubbed at his temple. "No, they do not know. In fact, Kennedy made it appear she was the last one to protect them. And yes, since I went after Kennedy, I am in danger myself. Neither one of us can protect her siblings for long now that they know who we are and what we look like."

Shiori's hand fell onto her son's shoulder. "You did the right thing going after her. Is this what the argument from earlier tonight was about?" Shuichi nodded. "I can see her point, but she would lose her siblings either way."

"I told her that. She…she doesn't view herself as important as everyone else."

Shiori nodded. "To be expected from how her mother raised her. She knows some people care about her, but the knowledge probably doesn't register as she believes herself to be as her mother treated her."

He raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"I took some classes on child psychology. The parent-child relationship is important; it is how the child will come to term of their place in the world. Parents who spoil their children have arrogant little brats who think they are the biggest thing since the invention of the Internet. They were raised in a world centered on them."

"Mmm, definitely not the world Kennedy was raised in. But it's the same frustrating reason why I like her. Independent in doing things herself, even when she may need help. The way she truly cares about the people around her, but she has difficulty showing it in action."

Until today, Shuichi finished inside his head. He shook it. "In any case, I should go up and rest. Make sure Kennedy does relax and get some sleep. Goodnight mother."

"Yes, a good night," Shiori said with a raised eyebrow.

Ignoring the raised brow, Shuichi took each step carefully and paused in front of his room. Knock, knock. "Kennedy? Is my room no longer under siege?"

"Ah, let me get the door for you," Kennedy's voice replied hurriedly. The door clicked open, bottle green eyes peering up at Shuichi. "Um. Do you want me to leave?"

Shuichi frowned and put his hand up on the door so Kennedy could not close it. "Leave? Why?"

She blinked. "To change?"

He stared back, taking in her question. "Oh, me? I'm fine as I am, really."

Kennedy huffed and opened up the door, shoving Shuichi inside. "Change," she demanded. "Really." And the door shut before he could say else wise.

"Really Keichan," Shuichi protested. He changed quickly anyway. "Done."

"Such a fan of the button downs," Kennedy noted. Shuichi glanced down at the pendent just under the white button down shirt and hurriedly began buttoning it. She raised an eyebrow as she had never seen him button his shirt at night and wondered why he would do so now. And so sloppily. "It's fine Shuichi. So, should I lay on one side and you the other? Um, back to back's fine, right?"

He looked back up, shirt half done. "Yeah, fine."

The girl laughed a little and looked down at her t-shirt and shorts self consciously. "Okay, this is awkward."

"What is," Shuichi asked her quickly.

"Nothing. Well, okay, something. How nervous we are about just sleeping. It's just sleep," Kennedy said assuring herself of the awkwardness. She strode her way over to the bed and pulled the two blankets apart. Shuichi stood very still as he watched her climb on his bed, lie on the side close to the wall, and wrap one of the two blankets around her. "Just sleep. Could you get the lights," she asked him. "You should lie down too."

Startled out of watching her, Shuichi nodded and flicked the lights off. He looked out into the hallway, habit telling him to shut the door, but he ignored the habit tonight. The last thing he wanted tomorrow morning was his mother looking at him like she was with her earlier comments. Slowly, so not to touch or disturb Kennedy, Shuichi edged his way onto his bed and grabbed the blanket.

"Shuichi," Kennedy whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back, pausing to wonder what he did.

"That's my blanket."

Shuichi felt his face flush. "Sorry," he said and immediately let go of the blanket, hands searching blindly for the other blanket. He found the blanket soon enough and pulled it close, glad the color of his face could not be seen.

"Goodnight."

He felt the bed shift as Kennedy got herself more comfortable. Shuichi let out a stream of air as he gripped the edge of his side of the bed. He had forgotten how old his mattress was. Kennedy's weight moving about made a valley in the middle of the mattress, gravity wishing to roll Shuichi toward the valley and toward Kennedy. He kept his grip tight to fight gravity until Kennedy became still.

"Goodnight," he replied.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

LAST  
His voice became high pitched  
at his next words, highly  
affronted of what was suggested.  
"We didn't do anything!"

LAST  
FORTY-FOUR

She could not help but smile. The small creature paused to look at her and twitched its furry ears. The fox bounded forward, bowing its forepaws as its tail flicked in an open invitation of play. Kennedy frowned as her heavy hand would not move. There was a flash of red as the fox rolled over and bounded back up, tail flicked as it gazed at her in anticipation.

Suddenly, the fox seemed much farther down and she blinked at realizing this. Panicked, the fox spun circles and leapt. It bent and seemed to fly up toward her, but not nearly high enough. The fox could not reach her. Kennedy realized she was up higher. She no longer lay on her bed. Somehow, she was flat against a wall…

Frowning, she eyed the area. Perhaps she was mistaken. This was a far cry from Shuichi's room. Had she never been in there? No. Kennedy was sure she had been in Shuichi's room.

Nothing stood out about the room. She looked again. It was not even a room. It was a desert. A forest. A ruined city crumbling down. The surroundings were bland, indescribable, and unimportant. It was dreamlike in how the surroundings were there but also were not there.

Surroundings forgotten as something that did not exist at the moment, Kennedy shifted her attention back downwards. The fox was gone. It was a speck of red somewhere in the distance. Then a flash of red beneath her caught Kennedy's attention. She let out a gasp. The fox trying to play with her had been hurtled against the wall. A black mass blurred under her feet, feet still bound to the wall.

No.

Bottle green eyes stared; wide open from the once sleeping state.

Not a wall.

It was something far more alive than a wall. It moved rhythmically, was warm, and smelled very…very good.

Kennedy buried her check close to Shuichi's chest as she heard footsteps nearby. Careful of what movements of her own would give her away; she shifted her head slightly higher. Kennedy froze as Shuichi shifted himself, the arm on his side that gave her head the height to move without notice of whoever was at the door, fell down across the side of her stomach. Letting her head fall back with the movement, it was cushioned by the crook of his other arm. Kennedy peered slowly up from her new position and saw the people at the door through a small gap under the arm resting on her.

Kari smiled with glee at what she saw. Lynne shook her head. Michael snickered. Carly held her laughter in at least. Shiori sneaked a head around the doorway and snapped a picture. Her husband looked down to the camera.

Perhaps Shuichi should have shut the door last night, even with the possible comments his mother might make over the door being shut. That habit of his would have earned at least the warning of an un-oiled squeak.

Sometime in the middle of the night, gravity had taken hold, both Kennedy and Shuichi rolling toward the middle of the mattress.

"Really, you people. Kennedy is shy, very private in showing feelings. Come on, everyone go back downstairs." Kari translated as Lynne shoved at everyone staring at the pair out from the open doorway. Lynne gazed over at the bed for a moment longer, before closing the door.

Kennedy's head moved upward, bottle green eyes flickering over to the closed door. They went back down to Shuichi beside her. Obviously, Shuichi was used to sensing their energies nearby and did not wake up as she did.

There was a certain charm to Shuichi. The way his once strange looking hair was tussled about his shoulders, appearing completely natural to her eyes. How his white button down had wrapped tightly about his neck and shoulders, puffed out where it was left unbuttoned around his chest. Kennedy absently followed each line of his body with her eyes.

Her eyes lowered. She was a coward. Avoiding her siblings and their judgment before separating, even to pretend sleep when she was not asleep. Kennedy did not want to think it was the last time she would see them and watch them grow up. She had to slowly separate before that final separation, get used to the idea as much as they had to. Perhaps it would make it easier. Besides, she would still be able to talk to them, even if not around them daily.

"Lean on Shuichi," she muttered to herself. She glanced back up at him and her lips cracked upwards. "I trust you and our closeness. Still…"

Kennedy's head fell back onto the crook of Shuichi's arm and shifted to get comfortable again.

"Ehm." Shuichi shifted to her movement and Kennedy froze as his body tilted closer to her. Leg moved, hair making her shiver; arm fell down about her waist, fingertips drifting across her back; and his breaths ghosted onto her bare neck. "Mmmm." The color of emeralds began to show. "Hm?" Shuichi blinked at her, looking much confused. Realization dawned on his face and he pulled his limbs back quickly. "Sorry."

"It's okay Shuichi. It was," Kennedy trailed off in search of proper words. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks as she searched the wall for proper words. "Kind of nice. Comfortable. Comfortable like that."

A smile cracked Shuichi's lips. "Yeah," he replied softly. He watched her for a while and then closed his eyes. "We should go downstairs for breakfast."

Neither moved.

"Then why aren't you moving to get out of bed Shuichi?"

"Too comfortable. You might make me a lazy man yet Keichan." He chuckled. "Why aren't you moving to get up?"

"Too comfortable and I fear embarrassment."

Shuichi frowned. "Embarrassment? Over what?"

"The picture your mother took of us a little while ago."

His emerald eyes went wide, clashing horribly with his suddenly pale face. "What!?" He shot up from the bed and Kennedy listened to his hurried footsteps blundering their way down the stairs. The bed was really cold now. She drew the blanket Shuichi left behind, giving it a great sniff of his scent, doubling the warmth of her single blanket.

"Mother! Where's your camera?"

Laughter sounded from down the stairs.

"Of course not," Shuichi's voice spoke adamantly.

His voice became high pitched at his next words, highly affronted of what was suggested. "We didn't do anything!"

Kennedy cuddled farther into the disappearing warmth.

"I definitely don't need any sort of that wandering around in my head," Michael's voice joined in. Kari must be playing translator again.

Something else must have been said downstairs, for it gained another shout from Shuichi. This time, Kennedy's limited Japanese could only translate so much. It started with Shuichi addressing his mother, something with sleeping in there a couple of times, harassed, tormented, something. The last part was a repeated demand. "Where's your camera?"

A few seconds later, Shuichi entered back inside the room, shutting the door from the ridiculing laughter coming from downstairs. He sat on his bed and Kennedy peered around to see what his hands were fiddling with. Shuichi had somehow gotten a hold of the camera in question. He sighed when he found the picture on the memory card and pushed a button on the side.

'Erase?' the digital camera asked him.

"Hey!" Kennedy reached her had out of the warm bundle and grabbed a white sleeve. "Print it out and then erase it."

Surprised emerald eyes looked around to her. "You want to keep this?" Kennedy nodded. Shuichi groaned. "Why? You think it's cute like my mother does, don't you?"

"Sure. I'll go with that answer."

He frowned. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, it's peaceful and I want to touch it." Kennedy slide across the bed to rest her head on Shuichi's arm to give the picture a good look. "That and I want to remember how you got so flustered about a simple picture that you yelled at your mother in such interesting tones. High pitch Shuichi voice, very entertaining, even in memory."

His face went red. "You go down and get tormented by them," he suggested darkly.

Kennedy stared innocently up at him. "Are you going to keep it?"

Emerald eyes pierced through the air between them, but Kennedy still waited his answer with an expectant face.

Shuichi sighed and hung his head. "Yes," he hedged out. "And then I'm deleting the miserable, wretched, despicable, disgraceful, degrading, vile and loathsome piece of electronic use of embarrassment from my mother." He glared at the camera as if it personally contested against him.

"Really? That's all you have to describe it?" Kennedy snickered at the new side of Shuichi she saw. It wasn't often he was embarrassed or awkward over anything. Even with the Yusuke thing the other day, he was annoyed more than anything. But this small picture seemed to hit the mortified button straight to downright livid.

"It's evil," he growled out.

Kennedy burst out into laughter at his serious pitch of voice.

"Don't laugh," Shuichi snapped. "Being taken off guard with one of these things is something I've grown a hatred for. You obviously don't understand the personal humiliation and mortification at off guard photo opportunities. You forget my mention of fan girls. They were determined to get me to be a model, if not paste up the pictures of me like I already was a model."

Shuichi yanked at the blanket and tore at the small fuzz on it. He kept his eyes on this small job as he continued, jaw clenched at the telling of this memory. "There were so many pictures of me from those ridiculous fan girls that annoyed me and then… There was a nude picture distributed around of me my last year of high school."

Shuichi's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I put a quick stop on _**that**_ one."

Kennedy was silent and attempting not to laugh at the idea of a nude picture being distributed around. She could understand now why Shuichi had taken the camera thing badly. "Even I would think it evil," she said at last. Her mouth opened again, but Shuichi interrupted her before she could speak.

"No. All copies and original of that picture has been long destroyed. So don't ask."

Kennedy pouted. "I get curious on how you stopped such a thing and then you mush my curiosity."

His lips twisted up into a startling and worrisome smirk. "My ways to stop it are hardly soothing or comforting. Let's just say it was the only time Shuichi Minamino was not the most perfect gentleman at school."

"Uh," Kennedy said nervously. "That's frightening and hardly reassuring."

Shuichi dropped the scary smirk on his lips and chuckled. "Relax. I merely had to threaten and lose a bit of my gentlemanly personality at the girl in charge of the fan club base. She took care of getting them to rid the picture. The threat of losing their perfect and prized gentleman did wonders to motivate the removal of the picture."

"What did you do?"

Shuichi chuckled again and kissed the top of Kennedy's forehead. He stretched and got up from the bed to gather up a change of clothes. He left the room with only one reply.

"I'll leave it to your imagination."

Leave it to her imagination?

"…Scary."

However, that only wanted Kennedy to know what he did that much more. She grinned and bounded up. Threats that worked, tied in with how Shuichi was typically…Kennedy really did wish to know what his sort of threat was that day. She wondered how well this girl in charge followed Shuichi's directions. It would be entertaining to get her hands on a photo kept back and hoarded away by the girl so wanting Shuichi to be a model.

A model? Hardly Shuichi.

That picture? Perfectly Sophia.

Her grin faded a bit. There would be no time for such things as the clock was ticking by until the moment Shuichi and she would no longer be in Japan.

But Carly shared a bit in common with her elder sister with threats toward people, generally when it dealt with sweets. Perhaps Kennedy could train Carly quickly before leaving. That and send her in the mission to get rid of that two-timing girl Michael had taken a liking to lately. Kennedy had not been able to pound that girl from Michael's memory.

Kennedy swallowed, but put the smile back on her face as she headed downstairs to join her siblings in her dwindling amount of time together in family meals.

Then she remembered Hiei and laughed. There were some things you would pay for but could put no amount to. Envisioning the uses Hiei would put that photo to if he knew and found it…did not have a price on it. Threatening to tell Hiei would be a great blackmail piece on Shuichi the next time he did not honor her wishes to keep her siblings safe first.

Or even the next time he felt inclined to play Twister with her late at night.

"Impure idiot," she chuckled to herself as she entered the kitchen. Shuichi shot her a confused glance from the table. Well, not impure in wanting girls to stare at his nude body picture. Kennedy sputtered into laughter finally at the thought of their being a photo of the typically calm and in control Shuichi…wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

Guessing properly about Kennedy's laughter, Shuichi scowled at her but said nothing in the kitchen full of people. He downed his glass of orange juice and set it back harshly. Shiori smiled and turned around to the counter to hide her smile. Her husband stared at his stepson, bewildered at the treatment Shuichi gave to his empty glass.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

LAST  
"Keiko? If Shuichi were fine,  
which he is on both accounts,"  
Kennedy began conversationally.

LAST  
FORTY-FIVE

Shuichi cricked his neck to the left and plunged dirt caked fingers back down into the wet ground. The energy shifted around the Minamino household, resisting the change before sliding into place. He had spent the day; morning and afternoon, playing around with adjustments to be made to the plants surrounding his mother's home. It was set now that he could trust it, but he would not be satisfied without a few more minor changes to be made.

He rested back on his heels, wiped his hands off on his pants, and let his spine relax. The reflection on the window told him that late afternoon had passed into evening, making the glass pane appear golden. Shuichi smiled as he caught a darker motion behind the bright gold. Kennedy, he knew. She had sat herself next to that front window when he first came out this morning.

He turned his attention back to the earth before him. While he well liked Kuwabara, Mitari, and Amananuma; he did not trust them about his mother. More importantly was the reason why he did not trust them around her. The possible questions asked about him and the Malones. Even after any of them would no longer be there. Kari needed only a few more trips to town and to certain people for their leave.

Still, Shuichi gathered more worry. His being outside all day had a dual purpose. Michael had been anxious during breakfast and asking repeatedly when they would be leaving. For the most part he was ignored, but when asked about anything later, Kennedy said it was someone like Koenma. Or at least, that was what if felt like to her. She shrugged it off but he was fairly less calm about it.

Shuichi was far more than ready and wished who it was to hurry up. All the pent up energy from wishing to pulverize Koenma for taking Kennedy away was prepped and primed. It was fairly reckless, but he wanted a battle. He was ready for a good fight to crust an opponent for quite some time though. The traps surrounding him were as well, brimming with the same pent up energy.

He was having Kennedy separate from her younger siblings within a few days. Shuichi hated himself for it because he knew Kennedy would be miserable for it. Even if they both knew the Malones would have to separate to keep the knowledge of the three younger safe. But Koenma was the fool. The small ruler pushed on in false belief of the hidden people and old tales. Shuichi hated Koenma more. Koenma knew not of whom he judged so harshly or what pains he was forcing them through to keep as safe as possible.

If Koenma had taken an ear to why Hiei and himself had stolen from Spirit World, shy was the ruler not doing so now for Kennedy? That was what confused Shuichi about the stand Koenma had taken. Despite what had been done or what had been heard, Koenma was always willing to understand and give the person another chance. Why not now? Was it the fact Shuichi had disappeared to protect the last of the hidden people? Had that choice ruined his second chance in Koenma's eyes—thus ruined the only chance for the Malones to speak up and be listened to fairly by the small ruler?

The idea bothered Shuichi.

"Hey Kurama," bellowed out a cheerful voice from behind him.

"It _is_ you!"

Shuichi forced himself to relax his muscles, having frozen at the sound of the greeting. He had not rigged his plants to be alarmed at this person's energy. The need to do so did not seem necessary since Kennedy had no issue with them, neither did he.

Two pairs of feet splashed through the large puddle on the sidewalk leading up to the house. Hearing the steps slow down, Shuichi let the roots of a couple of well chosen flowers adorn his arms, growing larger as he turned to face the two visitors.

"Whoa Kurama! I thought you proved last time I'll never get beautiful flowers from you."

"Yusuke, shut up," Shuichi demanded tensely. "I will not smile or laugh…unless you decide to move."

Shuichi raised his eyebrows and tilted his head downward significantly. Confused, Yusuke looked down and immediately struggled. A thick of ice had attached Yusuke's feet to the sidewalk. Kennedy came outside in time to see Yusuke flair his arms and land awkwardly on his rear.

She and Shuichi burst out laughing.

Yusuke scowled and fumbled to get himself up, found hard to do with the ice holding his feet down. With a sigh, the person standing next to him offered a hand. "Yeah, yeah, funny." Yusuke commented dryly as he was helped back up. "I told her you were fine, in fact _really good_, but Keiko didn't believe me. I don't think I believed how good either until my ass just proved you're happy enough to fucking laugh at its pain."

Shuichi stifled his laughter. "To be fair Yusuke, I did say I would if you moved. But that is all I will smile and laugh at," he intoned.

"Knew I couldn't believe Yusuke at his word. I'm sure Kurama is 'really good' when he says things like that."

Yusuke protested loudly against the statement. The flowers twitched at Shuichi's irritation. As usual, Yusuke was far too casual and trusting. His eyes flickered over to the girl frozen beside Yusuke, arguing with the boy.

"The point," Shuichi spoke slowly in English at the capture of Kennedy's water who understood the language. "Of your visit here?"

The girl blinked, startled at the change of language and then answered slowly back in English as well.

"I was worried. You disappeared and gone for a year Kurama. Kuwabara says Koenma wanted you brought in. He worried. I worried. We thought something bad happened. Then Yusuke said you were back and real good."

"Did you tell Kuwabara," Kennedy asked suddenly.

Keiko frowned and turned her attention to Kennedy. She looked back to Shuichi, absently smacked Yusuke to stop his grumbling at the English, and returned her gaze at Kennedy.

"No. I wanted to see if Kurama was fine. Then tell Kuwabara. He is real worried. As am I. Who are you?"

Kennedy scratched her arm. "So many worried about you Shuichi. Her, Kuwabara, those two other guys, and even the fake Jesus Christ kid are worried. Perhaps you should have stayed here."

Keiko listened onto the conversation, attempting to understand what was going on.

"Stay? No. I like my choice just fine. No wonder you said Keiko felt like Koenma. The worry." He tilted his head in distracted amusement, now that the worry on a visitor coming was not so high on the list of today's threats. "The fake Jesus Christ kid?"

Kennedy nodded and Shuichi broke his word to Yusuke as he couldn't help the smile that automatically came to his lips. Hastily noticing Kennedy walking over to Keiko, he took quick steps to follow as the smile faded.

"Keiko? If Shuichi were fine, which he is on both accounts," Kennedy began conversationally. The guy in question halted. Shuichi felt his body heat up fervently and wished there was no company so he could get after her for that. Although whether getting after her was more for revenge or…otherwise, he was none to clear on.

"I'm fine, just peachy," he gritted out dearly wishing Keiko had not taken English classes at the moment.

"Would you not tell Kuwabara or anyone? Even if you cannot trust me, you can trust Shuichi."

Clearing his throat, Shuichi nodded as Keiko looked searchingly at him. Yusuke went ignored as he entertained himself in singing, badly, to a drinking song.

"Why?"

"He would not be fine," Kennedy answered simply. "He worries too you know. Goes damn ballistic."

Yusuke broke off his song as he laughed at Keiko's face to the curse word, he knowing enough of his curse words in any language to know what curse word Kennedy spoke.

"Yes, damn ballistic," Kennedy repeated. "He goes off breaking things, yelling, looking for fights, and wanting to lash at some 'son of god'.

Shuichi directed his gaze elsewhere. He was aware that this being passed on to Kennedy's hearing would happen, but he did not think she had noticed his reckless need of looking for a fight today. Granted he had spent his day outside waiting for this person who felt like Koenma and keep the Malones safe, even if Kennedy had not been worried. Michael had, but his instincts seemed much more recent. It had probably been safer for Shuichi to make them leave early if danger had been the case, but some supplies were not at hand… Kennedy had not been worried, but he was at a Koenma-like person coming as he knew that…

Shuichi huffed loudly and returned the flowers on his arms back to seeds. He turned his back on the three and went to place them back in the garden in front of the house.

"All of that," Kennedy continued to Keiko pointedly. "Just for one of us."

"One of…?" Keiko frowned and then realized. "Oh! You mean Kurama is protecting… And… I see! No! I won't say anything about it! Of course not! I trust Kurama. I have been so worried when Kuwabara calls and… That is it. I was only worried because Yusuke didn't seem to be worried at _**all**_."

"Hey," Yusuke protested loudly. His former return to drinking song went forgotten again. "What about me?"

"Oh! Just your insensitivity Yusuke," Keiko snapped at the boy in a language he could understand.

"Fine, you were right," Shuichi spoke up suddenly. He turned away from the garden and scowled at Kennedy. The girl grinned. She was right and the price of it would be to Shuichi's misfortune tomorrow. "It only took you a few words, like you said. I just wish your instincts were more…informative about what's what."

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. He held up a small device in his fingers and peered at it. Keiko seemed surprised and checked her empty back pocket. "On the plus side, Keiko didn't push the record button before those words." He smashed it deftly as he continued, changing back to Japanese. "You have no idea of what would have occurred to the safety of them if you did. Don't get involved inside the messy Spirit World business Keiko."

Keiko gapped a bit, still searching her pocket for the device Shuichi just destroyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Did you still _want_ to push it?"

"Er, no. Just wondering when you…" Keiko sighed and stopped searching her pocket. "It was just it was in my back pocket and I didn't feel a thing or realize…"

Now in the language Yusuke could understand, the boy grinned as he looked over at Shuichi and then Keiko. There as a loud slap as Yusuke felt the results of him testing a slight variation of what his friend had done some time during the conversation. Shuichi laughed at the normality of things, both Yusuke and Keiko had been free from an icy grip to the ground. Then he looked over beside him; to the one who released the pair, to the one he was in a relationship with, to the one who was scowling from what she understood—and he smirked.

"Plants," he murmured in Kennedy's ear. Shuichi stepped closely behind her and flicked his emerald eyes to check that Yusuke and Keiko were still too busy arguing with each other. "If I were using my hands…"

Red faced, Kennedy stalked back to the house and slammed the front door shut. Yusuke and Keiko blinked at Shuichi. He shrugged with a neutral face, before following Kennedy inside.

A good many things were not worth advertising to Yusuke.

Then Kari sung from the couch. "I saw that." He scowled. When did Kari's respect for him fail in the matter of Kennedy? "Kennedy-chin is in the kitchen. And R.J. says that he gives you a sideways eight on the scorecard of approval." Kari promptly tuned anything Shuichi did or said out as she returned to her phone conversation with her new boyfriend.

Shuichi shook his head at her, but hoped to get a chance to talk to the tall American boy later. It seemed there had been interesting visitors to the deserted Malone house and he was confused on there being any other protector for the hidden people. It did not strike him as right.

"Ha!"

Shuichi yelped, spinning around to catch sight of Kennedy racing away. Did she just…? Perhaps it was time to get after her about the use of the word 'fine' from before. He grinned, feeling impious.

"You're not as tight laced as I thought Kurama with that look on your face," Yusuke's voice hooted. The younger boy slapped a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Apparently our serious fox boy likes a good swat on the ass now and again!"

"Yusuke!"

Drawn out of her conversation, Kari looked up. "Oh, Yusuke-sama," she fretted. "Kurama-sama does not really take well to people late at night when it comes to Kennedy-chin. It's kind of their… Nevermind."

At least Shuichi ended the day with the fight he was looking for and oddly enough with Kennedy's blessings to 'be a guy' when Keiko explained why.

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

LAST  
"But Keichan," Shuichi began with a  
slight pout. Kazuya felt his face make  
a marked and twitchy issue with that  
pout he just saw on his stepson's face.

LAST  
FORTY-SIX

Kazuya peered around the kitchen door and watched the people gathered in the living room. He had just walked through, confused and taken off beat at his normally recluse stepson hanging out with friends. Shuichi normally would be one not to bother his mother with visiting friends at the household, but go out to hang out with his few friends. So it was odd for Kazuya to see Shuichi hanging with friends rather than family.

Shiori said he was opening up more and more, but Kazuya had not noticed himself. Kazuya had been on a business trip on Shuichi's last visit and Shiori usually talked to her son more than he did. He cared and asked how his stepson was, but Shuichi was fairly independent and an adult. But hello for Kazuya on this eye-opener view of the side of his stepson he had never seen.

"So picky," the friend of Shuichi's grumbled. He shifted about on his seat and winced. "Let's poke fun at me but when I poke fun at you, you decide you can't take it."

Kazuya frowned. It was only a few times he had seen Shuichi in a joking mood to poke fun at people. He could see Shuichi joking more to his friends rather than family. But this friend, Yusuke, he knew was nice enough to visit Shiori so often, but had a very large sense of humor that was mostly vulgar. Which struck Kazuya as strange as Shuichi was so polite, to have a friend who did not hold much censorship before the words went from brain to mouth.

"Besides, how come she gets away with it and I don't," Yusuke added in.

Kari looked down at Yusuke from where she sat. "I don't. I just know to make the comment and then ignore Kennedy-chin and Kurama-sama if it is late at night."

Ignoring Kari's words to stare down Yusuke, Shuichi spoke.

"It's not a fact on if I can or can't take it Yusuke, but more of a matter of how far _you_ decided to take the joking. But," Shuichi paused as he grinned. "If you wish to play at poking fun with words, I have been learning from one who tops any of your bawdy jokes."

Yusuke and his girlfriend blinked at Shuichi. Stunned as well, Kazuya wondered how badly Yusuke would be brought down by force of words by his stepson. There was no question about Shuichi's quick wit, so he didn't doubt that. That and it would be fairly entertaining to the stepfather to see Shuichi hack someone down in vulgarities. How bad, or to say how well, was Shuichi doing such a thing?

"I thought you only reserved such barbs for Kennedy-chin," Kari spoke up. Kazuya almost choked out loud at that, but held it in to not revel himself spying from the kitchen. Shuichi made _those_ kinds of taunts to someone _regularly_?

"I'm willing to take into account Yusuke willingly placed himself between us when we started…barbing each other."

Kazuya was not going to think about why exactly his stepson had that look on his face during that prolonged pause. He was not going to think about that at all. Where did his stepson get this sort of humor? Not from Shiori or himself certainly. Curious at how Shuichi's girlfriend was taking this, Kazuya briefly looked over at Kennedy, who was slouched in a chair, looking rather bored or annoyed.

Yusuke blanched at the gaze Shuichi was giving him. He waved his hands in front of himself. "Willingly? I'll go with more of…oblivious to what the heck you are talking about. Leave me out of whatever you two do and we'll all leave the room for you to slap each other's rears some more."

"I am Japanese impaired, not stupid," Kennedy snapped out in English as Shuichi leaned toward Yusuke in anticipation and a smirk on his face.

Disgruntled, Shuichi leaned back onto the couch. Yusuke sighed with some relief. Kazuya did the same. As much fun as watching Shuichi take down his bawdy mannered friend could possibly be, he would rather not witness that right now.

"But Keichan," Shuichi began with a slight pout. Kazuya felt his face make a marked and twitchy issue with that pout he just saw on his stepson's face. His son pouted about unfair things, not his stepson. No, his stepson would deal with it like an adult would. Heck, Kazuya was pretty sure he complained about unfair things more than his stepson. "You're annoyed too."

Kennedy rolled her eyes up and nodded an affirmative to what Shuichi said.

"And why in the hell do people think it is cool to speak in English? We live in Japan. Speak Japanese. Or at least words of English I can at least understand," Yusuke bellowed out words of frustration.

Shuichi looked down at Yusuke sitting on the floor, emerald eyes narrowing. Yusuke stared grumpily back. Kazuya leaned forward from his spot in anticipation of something happening. But Shuichi only turned his attention back to Kennedy, eyes on her as he shrugged in Yusuke's direction. Kennedy sat up straight in the chair she had been slouching on and glared down at Yusuke.

"Ass."

Yusuke blinked as the American seemed to comply with his wishes, the bawdy boy clearly understanding _that_ word of English. He grinned. "Don't be mad. Asses are nice."

"Yusuke!"

Kazuya winced as Keiko swung a punch at Yusuke with her battle cry.

"Keiko," Yusuke whined. "Take pity on a man. I've already got two checks hurting down below!"

"Serves you right too!"

"But she clearly thinks asses are nice like I do," Yusuke insisted. Perhaps the hole he's dug for himself is not large enough, Kazuaya thought. "I'm being appreciative to her preferences being the same as mine!"

"Yusuke," Shuichi said slowly. Kazuya watched his stepson stand to tower over the boy sitting on the floor. Yusuke gulped. "I highly doubt Kennedy's preferences are the same as yours."

"She proved it not only a half hour ago," Yusuke protested loudly.

"Then I doubt you would be as appreciative as you say you are of that likeness. And I doubt such a thing happened."

Kennedy pulled Kari close to her and demanded a translation. Suspicion was fitted on the American girl's face, aimed at Shuichi. Kazuya had to admit, he was suspicious as well. Shuichi looked a bit…pleased at Yusuke's clueless nature.

Everyone looked as Kennedy burst up from her chair, red faced.

"Impure idiot! I'm going up to bed now that you seem so happy about beating Yusuke!" Kennedy marched her way out of the living room and Shuichi leaned his head back to watch her go, amused. "Yusuke's just oblivious to what just… And it's just because… He better not be that fucking insane to even joke about that when I'm clearly not!"

"Kurama-sama," Kari's melodious voice broke the silence that fell inside the living room. "That was a bit much…even for you two. Kennedy-chin may like that humor you two seem to share, but she is serious about the whole relationship."

Shuichi glared down at Yusuke and then back to where Kennedy had made her exit. "It was just too perfect to pass up," he grumbled. "Keichan will be fine Kari. She nodded the okay anyway. It was just to…"

Shuichi peered back over to Keiko and Yusuke. Both were confused as was the spying Kazuya.

"Fine. Kennedy wasn't worried about your visit. I do not wish for fights so much to not notice that. Yusuke," Shuichi said sharply. "Come with me for a minute. Kari, make sure Keiko goes outside."

"Sure Kurama-sama."

Shuichi began leading Yusuke toward the kitchen and Kazuya panicked. Grabbing at the glass of water that had been sitting forgotten by him, he began to gulp it down. Nodding silently at Shuichi and Yusuke as they entered, Kazuya left for upstairs without a word to his stepson. He had more questions for his wife who first noticed the changes in Shuichi.

Keiko bit her lip and glanced over to Kari who had followed her outside. The other frowned in concern.

"Are you all right Keiko-san?"

"Kurama isn't angry, is he? I mean," Keiko rushed her words. "Yusuke doesn't seem to think so but I did bring the thing Kuwabara gave me in case I ever saw Kurama, even if I never pushed it, I could have done so and recorded the area around me and send the information on where it was pushed up to Spirit World, giving away where he was to get help from them with the worry about him, but it would have brought him worry about protecting them—"

"Keiko-san." Kari smiled and laughed a little. "You do worry quite a bit. Kurama-sama is not angry. You were worried, I am sure he understands. And to say so, you did NOT push the button. All is fine Keiko-san."

Keiko fidgeted. "I could have pushed it. I do worry but… Yusuke doesn't worry at all and that's more worrying!"

"I believe that is what most find _refreshing_ about Yusuke-sama," Kari said simply. She stared at Keiko as the frantic girl abruptly looked at her. Keiko blinked. A smile grew and the two burst out laughing.

"But still," Keiko said calming down. "Kurama seems to want us to leave awful quickly and he was acting strange."

Kari shook her head. "Kurama-sama said Kennedy-chin nodded an okay. This was probably their odd way of getting their personal time back quickly." Seeing Keiko's confused face, Kari furthered her explanation. "They have spent every night, as far as I know, together with the other. They have done so even before they finally got together."

"Oh, that's sweet. Kurama would be like that, but still," Keiko trailed off. "I suppose I'm too used to him being serious when he was on missions with Yusuke. Of course he acts a bit differently when not on a mission, but protecting them would be about the same."

Kari laughed. "Kurama-sama is much the same. But when it comes to anything with Kennedy-chin, there tends to be a change in his actions. I used to think it was just his humor as they do joke about each other quite a bit, but Shiori-san says best. Kurama-sama is simply more open with his emotions and feelings since he has met Kennedy-chin. She says you can see the source of her son's change whenever Kennedy-chin enters the room. Kurama-sama is just more…himself. Shiori-san loves it. As do I because it fits Kennedy-chin as well."

Keiko blinked. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. Kurama really likes her, huh?"

"That, is an understatement," Kari said strongly.

Taken aback at how strongly that was said, Keiko merely nodded. The two stood out in the dark for a while, silent. Keiko watched the house intently, waiting for Yusuke to come outside.

"Keiko-san?"

Glad for no silence, Keiko looked back at Kari. "Yes?"

"You are with Yusuke-sama, right?" Kari gazed at the grass fixedly, red faced about bringing this up.

"Uh, well…"

"Well, when he goes on missions," Kari spoke quickly to get her real question to the main point. "Like with the Demon Tournament, he was away for so long and you two clearly seem to be still fine together, I mean not real awkward, or anything, but I mean with the time away from each other… How did you well, stay together?"

Turning redder faced, Kari pressed her lips tightly together as she stood still, still staring at the ground.

"We weren't together. He was in Demon World and I was here," Keiko said slowly. Her eyebrows lifted up. "Oh! This is about the one you were talking on the phone with earlier, R.J. or something. Well, Yusuke and I didn't stay together in a relationship at the time. I didn't want to wait for him, but it turned out I did anyway. I couldn't wait for that pervert to return. Which is ridiculous that I was so bothered by him not being there lifting up my skirt all the time!"

Kari blinked and then giggled. It would be a little difficult for Kennedy to do the same Yusuke did with their 'shared preference'. It was amusing to Kari to picture Shuichi wearing a skirt when it was Shuichi. There was a certain amount of respect there for Kari. But it was amusing for a different reason as well. Goodness knows she was not going to be hanging around tomorrow out of her respect for Shuichi.

"Sorry. I got off topic. But from how Kurama and Kennedy were speaking, he asked you to be with him even though you're here. So, I wouldn't…worry."

Keiko trailed off as she was distracted by what she saw in one of the second floor windows. Catching the change of voice, Kari looked up at Keiko, and then to what she was looking at. The window was the only second floor window lit up on their side of the house, but a mass of light brown hair and a light blue t-shirt covered part of it. Beside the t-shirt was a skin color, splayed out against the pane with five long fingers.

Kari glanced away and smiled. Shuichi was leaning over Kennedy as he kissed her forehead. Those two could have such a peaceful and lazy atmosphere with each other and then switch over to that perverted humor so quickly.

"Oh," Keiko said. "I've never seen Kurama smile like that."

Kari could hear the laughter from up above. "Yes," she said softly. "It seems you see a lot of that, if you see the two alone."

Keiko laughed. "And here Kuwabara and I were worried about _him_! So silly once you see how happy he is! And Kennedy too."

"Yeah," said a gruff voice. Kari and Keiko turned about to see Yusuke coming from the house. "Makes you wish Koenma ain't out for getting rid of her. I know diaper breath didn't tell us a lot when I worked for him, but apparently he doesn't have a lot of great information up there. Thinks Kennedy and her siblings are some threat to the worlds Kurama says."

"Kennedy?" Keiko asked.

"Which is just plain ridiculous," Kari spat. "I've spent months with all of them! And even when Kennedy-chin was up in Spirit World a few days ago, she didn't do anything! Even though she should have for all that worry Kurama-sama and her siblings went through!"

Yusuke scowled and punched his fist into his open palm. "Damn! I told him I ain't involved in Spirit World business since the Demon Tournament! I'm not getting dragged back in and neither are my friends! I told Kurama he's free to use my territory if he needs it. Oh, right…"

Yusuke fished out a cell phone from his back pocket and handed it to Kari. "They'll be keeping in touch with you while you separate, right?" Kari nodded as she curiously glanced over the cell phone. "Add your phone number to this one. Kurama gave it to me with only his number in it, in case of an emergency. I'd like to make sure binky breath isn't an idiot with the younger three too."

Kari stared at Yusuke in awe.

"What?"

"You really are worth calling Yusuke-sama," Kari breathed.

Yusuke's face went red and he sputtered at the respect Kari gave him. Then he finally spoke in an outraged tone. "Don't go calling me like that!! How the hell does Kurama put up with _that_ all the time?!"

Kari beamed. "Kurama-sama gave up on telling me to simply call him by Shuichi within a couple of weeks. Said at least he knew I was no version of my brother."

"Damn straight he's right about that!"

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

LAST  
Shuichi was far too stunned  
to shriek out anything else.

LAST  
FORTY-SEVEN

"Gold hoops and white hair? I know who that is and you were right to only refer to Kennedy."

Shuichi shifted the phone to his other ear, ignoring R.J. on the other side, praising himself. He absently picked up a mixture sitting on his desk and then eyed it critically. Kari had made her last stop for Kennnedy and him this morning. All that they needed to disappear from Spirit World eyes was inside the Minamino house. Shuichi set the bagged mixture back on his desk. Now if only he knew more on the demon side of things, entering into the race to go after the hidden people.

"The other one you described, the snake demon. Can you repeat what happened and what he looked like again for me R.J.?"

R.J. described out the whole scene with the snake demon for the second time. It sounded to Shuichi that the snake demon came from around Japan, the word decryptions fit one unable to pronounce the English 'r'. He was worried about the fact the demon said it was a protector, but seemed to be showing contempt for Shuichi in protecting the Malones. Shuichi fingered the pendent under his shirt.

"I got the idea that the snake bastard wanted to hurt Ken, otherwise I wouldn't have been strung up by my neck and had to go all Dean Winchester on its ass. You keep an eye on Ken or I'll go amazing Dean on your ass too Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled and shook his head at the tall American boy's words. "Right. I'll remember that."

"Don't laugh. I'm awesome and can pull that off. Put Kari on the phone or see just how I can keep my word through mere phone lines alone."

Shuichi had to chuckle as he looked out of his room and saw Kari staring at a picture hanging in the hallway, right next to his room. She looked away and immediately noticed the phone. "I believe R.J. is aiming to do me some horror if I don't put you on the phone. Let me set it down so you can step on it easier."

Kari grabbed at the phone as he deliberately kept it out of reach, holding it down low and trying to get it under one of her feet. He snorted as her height made her topple over. Michael and Carly laughed loudly at Kari's rude meeting with the floor.

"Kurama-sama! I've been waiting! Just because he's like that, you tease at me! Ah! Hello R.J."

Kari quickly scrambled up and stole down the hallway with her prize. Wanting to talk to R.J. as well, Michael and Carly rushed after her with hands grabbing. Shuichi watched the trio disappear out of sight as they went downstairs. Today would be the last day. Today would be the last day he would see them for some time. Kennedy and he had agreed it would be better to have fun antics rather than everyone sad and grumpy. At least for as much of the day they could manage.

"Hey weird one," Lynne greeted as she came up the stairs. She grabbed at his hand and started pulling, continuing to talk. "Your mom took the pictures of all of us before we leave. Or before you and my sister start getting _really_ weird. Now, I get to see and help you dress up. Kennedy promised me. Come on! I'll help you weirdo man, er, soon to be woman. As a bonus, I'll teach you the proper Shania Twain song for you to sing. None of that megumi singer your mom likes you singing to."

Shuichi followed as Lynne kept pulling him toward the bathroom. He knew at some point he would have to get in disguise. To dress himself up as a female. Spirit World knew what he and Kennedy looked like normally. They would be looking for a male and a female together. So they were going to be traveling as a pair of girls.

He pulled on the long skirt from inside the bathroom and slipped into a pair of flats. Adjusting the loose shirt, Shuichi reached up and pulled his hair into the weighed chopsticks Kari had gotten two days prior. It added to the disguise as well as being a pair of weapons. He shifted his head, uncomfortable with the lack of weight trailing down his back and the gained amount to the top of his head.

Shuichi stared at his reflection, double checking himself. "As if the gay retorts were not enough from Yusuke and Kuwabara," he muttered. "This opens up transgender _and_ lesbian for those two."

"Are you done yet," Lynne asked loudly and impatiently.

Shuichi opened up the door. Lynne stood with a hand under her chin, giving him an up and down critical look over. The blonde waved a finger in the air. He circled around to let her see the whole outfit.

"Weirdo. Here, put on these sunglasses."

Lynne waved a pair in front of his face. He blinked at the sunglasses, nearly being hit in the nose with them. However, he put them on anyway. The younger girl nodded.

"Good. Distorts the lines of your face, your cheeks look fuller to me, like a girl's face. Congratulations Shuichi. Your weird rank has now topped over the former number one on my list, Kennedy. What male looks unmistakably female like you? No male, that's what."

"Um, thanks?" Shuichi shook his head and waved a hand. "That was the goal here. The point of this. I don't look like myself."

"True," Lynne admitted. "But to go to the best level, you need to go get yourself a pair of huge honkers."

Unnerved by this comment, much less Lynne trying to push his 'weirdness level' up farther, Shuichi crossed his arms over his very fortunate flat chest, though hidden by the poufy nature of the shirt he wore.

"Ha. Says the girl with a pair of half waifs."

Lynne huffed and crossed her own chest as Kennedy came down the hallway. The blonde had much of her grandmother in her; small, thin, and delicate. It was prized, but only for a certain amount of what that kind of stature held for her.

"Looking cute there Sakura-chan." Kennedy playfully stuck out a tongue at what she called him by. "I like the frills."

Shuichi pushed up the sunglasses and leaned forward to admire Kennedy better. "You too with the vest. Wait. Are you taller than me?"

"It's the thick soled boots." Kennedy pointed down. Shuichi frowned. He was used to being taller than her, even if it were such a small amount as a half inch.

Kennedy was playing the 'male' half of the pair of girls. He got the thrill of going all out to the 'female' half of the relationship. But Shuichi did highly approve of seeing his clothes on the girl. Kennedy was wearing his white button down shirt with a vest on top of the long shorts and long socks she wore beneath the boots. Kennedy had joked earlier that she was dressing to the style of a lolita boy. He hardly found issue with the fact. She still looked entirely like a girl and it wasn't a note of disapproval of her wearing his clothes.

"I miss my hair," Kennedy grumbled. "It looks good with a pixie cut… But I've had long hair for all my life…"

Shuichi and Lynne directed their attention on her attire back up to view her hair again.

"It looks good short, like I've always said it would," Lynne said dismissively. "Just not _that_ short."

"Yes. It looks fine," Shuichi said softly. "Problem is…"

Kennedy and Lynne looked at each other. The problem was that it was getting closer to everyone needing to leave. There was little more to do now but for picking up packed bags and separating. The sisters looked away from each other.

"The problem? No problem. Just make sure you call and answer that cell phone." Lynne pointed at the cell phone on the packed bag sitting next to Shuichi's room. "What _is_ that god awful thing on it?"

"My Christmas gift to Shuichi is _not_ god awful!"

Lynne scoffed and picked it up. "Looks ratty to me."

Shuichi chuckled. Carefully, he took the cell phone from Lynne's grasp and fingered the frayed strung on attachment. The top part held one bead that said 'THAT' and two strings of smaller beads diverged from the large bead at the top, spelling out 'L-A-U-G-H' and 'S-M-I-L-E'.

"Well loved maybe. I've kept it as a fidget toy to play with until now. But I've got no pockets to put it in."

He raised his arms and tilted his chin downward to the long skirt. Kennedy laughed at the point, then smirked and grabbed.

"Hm. Not as much fun as Yusuke seems to think."

"Kennedy!" Lynne shouted with disapproval but burst into laughter.

"Always wear such handsome black spandex?" Kennedy held the skirt up a moment longer and then released her hold on it.

"You know." Shuichi paused to cough and get some air back in his red face. This only caused the blonde to laugh harder. "I don't normally. But I thought you might do something like this after Yusuke said something. That sounded…very appreciative Keichan."

Kennedy gulped at the tone. "Don't you—! Impure idiot!" The girl ran fearfully down the hallway, Shuichi sprinting after her, and Lynne crying out tears as she was laughing so hard. Catching up, Shuichi grabbed her around the waist and Kennedy struggled from his grasp. They fell to the floor and rolled around so that Shuichi had her pinned down.

"'Impure' says the one caught looking," he breathed into her ear.

"I was just playing," Kennedy insisted loudly as she tried to roll away. Catching her breath between laughing at her sister, Lynne dug into her pocket. "You know, making light of today!"

"That's not my point Keichan. Admit it." Shuichi grinned wickedly. "You loved the view."

She sputtered. "I'm not your personal 'inflation of male pride' toy!"

"Ooo! Feisty and in denial. Okay, you can say that, but I know the truth." Shuichi laughed at the result he got from saying that, enjoying the range of emotion that fired across her face.

Kennedy smacked him where she could reach, he still laughing at her reaction. "I'm gunna kill you egotistic liar! I'll get you yet!"

Lynne burst out into fresh laughter. "I'll say so! This makes for a great memory to replay when you two are gone. Good thing I was told to have my camera on me today."

Shuichi froze, any humor in teasing and playing around out in the open for the last day together gone. Kennedy grinned as he had stopped laughing at her reactions to the stuff he said.

"I win Mister Pi-natsu."

"Told… _You sent the evil thing after me!_"

Shuichi was far too stunned to shriek out anything else.

"Whatever." Lynne spoke the single word in the silence. "Have fun now you couple of weird."

Shuichi stood up in a hurry, his frozen expression of shock gone. "You're not going anywhere with that camera in one piece Lynne."

Lynne blinked as she walked backward to the end of the hallway. "I'm sorry. What Shuichi? It's hard to take you seriously in a skirt. It's even harder as you were just demanding perverted compliments for my sister to say to load up your male-ish pride."

She waved the camera as though to say she had proof of such a thing and in fact having proof of such a thing. Lynne had reached the edge of the stairs.

"Perhaps you underestimate me… You're fault, not mine!" Shuichi sprinted down the hallway after her, Lynne squeaking as she turned to run away from him.

Kennedy laughed, knowing Shuichi would outrun the former cross country runner. The red head cheated at running. While she knew his fear of 'evil cameras' was pushing it, Kennedy still felt like punishing him for saving her in the first place.

She had worked out an eleven year bully and victim routine that Don and she had. Her classmate enjoyed bullying her for so long and she went through many different routes to fix it. Finally, she gave up on what and how others said would solve the problem and ended up solving it with her way.

Staying in one place with Shuichi on watch was his idea and it still ended up with the problem unfixed. Kennedy wanted to work it out with Koenma as she had with Don, but she gave in to alleviate Shuichi and was going along with another of his ideas. Well, Shuichi and Kari, but Kennedy didn't trust that running away would really do much for fixing the issue. At some point, she would have to do it her way, but for now, she was going to go with this idea.

"Doesn't mean I forgive him for interrupting my plans," she grumbled out loud.

A high trilling noise interrupted Kennedy and she jolted. With a huff, she turned around and picked up Shuichi's cell phone. Working out the symbols first, Kennedy flipped the phone open.

"Hai Yusuke?"

"…Hi Kennedy." Yusuke paused as he fully realized it wasn't to Shuichi he was speaking to. "Where Kurama?"

"Not here," Kennedy replied as it seemed Yusuke wanted to try his hand in limited English. "Why?"

There was a long pause and Kennedy could understand the swear words muffled on the other side of the line. And then a loud call away from the phone managed to pierce her ears. "KEIKO!"

Kennedy snickered at Yusuke giving up so quickly at attempting English. Soon enough, Keiko was on the phone, if annoyed. "Yusuke wants me to play interpreter."

"Okay. Try not to hit him, because I know he's only supposed to call this phone in emergencies."

"Yusuke!" Kennedy winced as she heard that tone from Keiko matching with a loud slap. "Only Yusuke… He says he does not want the phone to be known as the 'phone of doom'. Something about Kurama needs more than bad news all the time, which I actually agree with…"

"I can see his point. So is this a good news call then?"

Kennedy waited as Keiko asked Yusuke for an answer on that. There was a shout and then Keiko returned to the cell phone.

"No. Not good news, just Yusuke wanting to call. Say something other than bad news. So this is what he came up with. This call is because Yusuke wants to know why you call Kurama by Shuichi."

Kennedy frowned. Why did other people call him by that other name in the first place was the question she wanted to ask. "Well, he introduced himself as Shuichi. Why call him by a name he did not tell us to call him? He prefers being called Shuichi."

"Prefers? But Kurama has been his name for much longer," Keiko said.

"How does that matter into him being called Kurama? I don't see why anyone calls him by that name anyway. You couldn't have met him when that was what he was called by. Why call him by a name he no longer goes by? It's no different than when people marry and the girl changes their last name. Anyone who first meets the girl after the name change, doesn't go around calling her by her maiden name, do they? It's just odd."

There was a long silence and then Keiko speaking in Japanese to Yusuke. A triumphic Shuichi reappeared up the stairs and Kennedy shook her head at him. He grinned and held up the camera he had managed to get out of Lynne's hold. Then he frowned at the cell phone Kennedy had up to her phone. She shook her head at his worry. Apparently it _was_ the 'phone of doom'.

"Well," Keiko began slowly. "I guess I can see your point. I just don't think Yusuke does. He says it would be too weird to call him Shuichi."

"After calling him Kurama for so long, it would be weird." Kennedy lifted her head up and spoke to Shuichi. "Yusuke wanted to know why I called you by Shuichi rather than Kurama."

He stood and debated. "Nope. Hearing you call me by that name is just too odd. I prefer Shuichi. You know how to tell Yusuke he's an idiot, right Keichan?"

"Yusuke ga baka!"

Kennedy promptly hung up the phone, certain Yusuke heard that and even if he didn't, Keiko was probably very willing to inform him. She sighed and looked over at Shuichi.

"Fun over?"

Shuichi nodded mutely.

"Guess we ought to say our goodbyes before leaving then."

He walked beside her as they headed downstairs. There were times he missed his own family, but his leaving to watch over the Malone siblings had been voluntary. He had of sorts chosen even this moment right now, leaving the Minamino household once again. It had been his choice to go and protect them, knowing this was a possibility as the hidden people were feared for what they were. But Kennedy had no free choice about it like he had a year ago.

She wasn't leaving her siblings like he left his family. She was being torn from them by circumstances.

Shuichi swallowed and ground his teeth together. He hated it. Hated the look on her face. Hated himself for going through with something that caused it. But he really hated Koenma. There were times before Shuichi could dislike the small ruler for something, but those were overweighed by what he did like in Koenma. At this moment he clung to hating Koenma and _wanted_ to cling to that hate for the sake of doing _something_ in Kennedy's favor in being torn from her siblings.

"You can always call them," he said out loud.

"Sure. _That_ helps," she said sarcastically.

Of course, calling was not as good as seeing them every day. Shuichi said nothing to that, but held her by the shoulder so she stopped walking and kissed her. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes.

"How nice was the view?"

Kennedy smacked him on the shoulder and stormed off. He chuckled at the smack, but it didn't last long. The real question to ask was in how long the eldest Malone would be separated from the rest. But they had to leave now or risk every single one of them in Spirit World and the possibility of being killed for the sake of the fear held for the last of the hidden people.

For the misery suffered by the Malones, Shuichi would remain hating Koenma for the siblings' separation.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

LAST  
"Yeah. Well, _**I**_ don't mean  
any harm to her or Kurama.  
It's just well, I'm worried."

LAST  
FORTY-EIGHT

"Why don't you two take this outside? My family's restaurant is not a place to fight. Customers come here."

It was a fine looking family restaurant too, save for the lack of customers inside during this afternoon. Not looking away from Kuwabara, Yusuke slammed his paperwork onto a dinner table next to him. He had been taking the time away from annoying Keiko to work on the choice assignment her dad had given him. The strings of numbers on the paper were frustrating but easier to read out since he started taking the high school classes for business. However, it was Yusuke's personal agenda to prove Keiko's dad wrong if he managed to work them all out.

In other words, he wanted to shove it into the old man's face.

From beside Kuwabara, Yukina was jolted by the noise. She glanced between the two, biting her lip worriedly. Yusuke shifted his feet.

"Fine. Outside Kuwabara. Coming Keiko?"

Interrupted before she could say something on how Yusuke could literally kick his friend out of the Yukimura family's restaurant, Kieko blinked. "Coming?"

Yusuke grinned cheekily. "Yeah. I'm gunna kick his ass. Idiot made you worry more than you should and tried to get you working for Spirit World."

She frowned and wiped her palms on her apron, but gazed at him curiously. "Are you," Keiko began in disbelief, "defending me Yusuke?"

Yusuke set his face and looked the other way. "Don't put it that way Keiko." He rubbed a finger under his nose. "I'm just pissed off at him; don't make it into some romantic hero fantasy junk. You hit too hard for a girl to need protecting anyhow."

"Get your ass out here Urameshi! I'm going to beat sense into you since you don't seem to care what happens to Kurama!"

"Damn idiot," Yusuke muttered. He glanced back to Keiko. For a moment, he thought and scratched his check. "I'll let you take a swing at him," he said helpfully.

Keiko stood and stared as Yusuke left. Should she approve how Yusuke was defending her and letting her defend herself as well? She snorted and took off her apron. About time Yusuke saw he couldn't stop her if she put her mind to it. No better time to take control and teach him that she would have her way.

"I'm taking my break," Keiko called out as she chased after Yusuke. Behind the counter her parents looked at each other and chuckled.

"What's your deal Urameshi? You yell at me for just coming for a meal and what's more is that you didn't say anything to me about Kurama being around here lately. Do you have any idea of what danger Kurama is in right now? Keiko and I are right to worry when you don't seem to care."

"Ah, leave him alone. Kurama can take care of himself," Yusuke waved off Kuwabara's words. He glanced over at Kuwabara as the taller boy hurried after him. Just to annoy the other, Yusuke grinned and started jogging down the sidewalk, Kuwabara still hurrying after. Keiko and Yukina huffed along behind Kuwabara being led away by Yusuke; apologizing to the people they passed.

Kuwabara huffed. "Not with this! He's made himself their protector! And there…is a prophecy written…about them!"

Ahead, Yusuke had been slowing down as he reached the nearby park he and Keiko had often come to when children. He stopped and turned to look as Kuwabara came barreling toward him, stopping abruptly right before him. Yusuke scowled at him, hands on his hips. If Kuwabara's gang was here, this would solve their issue of the marriage-like bickering between the two friends in who was the wife and who was the husband.

"A prophecy? Look, I don't mean to ruin your whole ideas about fate or some predestined life stuff, but I was never supposed to die either. So forgive me if I'm not going to believe some prophecy."

"Urameshi, you bastard!" Already tall, Kuwabara straightened up, his huffing at lack of breath making him appear angrier. Keiko and Yukina, huffing as well, caught up with the two guys at this point. "You don't discount my sixth strength, do you? Prophecies go along the same line! You can't just ignore it! Kurama has been dragged into their prophecy! And the hidden people's prophecy isn't a pleasant one! He's in danger!"

Keiko scowled and strode up from behind Kuwabara to face him. "I think Kurama knows very well that he is in danger with them. For once, I agree with Yusuke. Leave Kurama alone. All of you have been in difficult situations before, but he's astoundingly happy this way." Kuwabara frowned and appeared confused at this idea; Keiko smiled. "I've never seen him smile like he does around Kennedy."

Kuwabara's eyebrows flew up high at this piece of news from Keiko. "You've seen her! When! Where! Wait, what?" His eyebrows furrowed back down. "Kurama smiling funny?"

"Yeah, Kurama was smiling funny?" Yusuke glanced over at Keiko. "Did I miss something when we visited?"

Keiko smiled wider and sighed. "Yes. Oh, it was so sweet. Kari and I were outside; Kurama must have finished talking to you, because I noticed him and Kennedy in the upstairs window. It was like… Like you spotted a couple far away in the distance under blooming sakura trees… Like a snow globe… It was like they were in their own little world. He kissed her on the forehead."

"Oh!" Yukina held her hand to her mouth. "I…I can picture that. He is rather sweet with her…"

"Eh!"

All three turned to face Yukina and the smaller girl blushed at the attention, lowering her head. She bit her lip.

"You've seen Kurama and her Yukina-chan?"

She nodded. "During Shogatsu…I saw him waiting for her outside the restrooms. He teased her about something and she um…gave him a playful smack on his shoulder for it. It was like watching a small boy, picking on a girl he likes, but they were smiling like they knew how they were acting."

Keiko nodded. "I noticed that too. But Kennedy teases him back. It rather is like how little kids act with their first love."

"I know how that is." The other girl nodded and smiled at Kuwabara beside her. The taller boy quickly glanced in the other direction, red faced. Yusuke snickered. It wasn't a moment longer before Keiko reprimanded him for laughing at his friend. The two glanced at each other and back to the girls, and then shrugged. Neither was quite sure on how this went from their issue to transferring over to the girls' issue.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw them during Shogatsu?" Kuwabara asked his girlfriend.

Yukina ducked her head. "Well, you were worried about bringing him in and I didn't want to see you have to bring in a friend. That and, she suddenly noticed me. It was like Keiko said; they were in their own little world. And that broke it. I felt it was…wrong when Kurama jerked his head and he…he looked so afraid when he saw you Kazuma."

Kuwabara grunted. "He should be afraid of that girl."

"No he shouldn't!" Keiko shouted out. "Kurama…he… Look, do you think Kurama would ever tell you to be afraid of Yukina because she's a demon?"

He frowned. "Kurama's a demon too," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Ha!" Yusuke inserted loudly. He grinned. "I think I know where Keiko is going with this! What makes Kurama or Yukina different from other demons? Heck, I'm a demon myself! Who's to say we don't like your humanity Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara sputtered. "You guys are different! You know that Urameshi! Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you're not a good person, though you deny it at times!"

Yusuke glanced over at Keiko, who was smiling at him and he grinned back. Yukina nodded to herself and tugged at Kuwabara's jacket.

"Is she not a good person, because she's one of the hidden people Kazuma?"

He blinked and deflated. "No. I see your point. I tried to get Koenma to see that before. To trust Kurama and leave him alone I mean. I figured if we didn't chase him for being around the hidden people, Kurama would be coming back on good terms when he did return. If Kurama put his trust in someone, he never does anything without quite a lot of thought, so then it ought to be fine. It's just… There are such things as accidents… And well, she may not mean too, but…"

The other three turned their heads sharply at this note from Kuwabara.

"Uh, well…" Kuwabara glanced up at the sky in trying to remember it as close as possible. "The paper said… 'Growing attached to which was given to protect, while the protected tried to keep distance. The protected failed. Attachment bound protector and protected tightly as one. Reason for the protection came calling. The protected broke out of mold and attempted to save its protector. With no need anymore, the protector's body died, soul burning forever on. Attachment gone too far, the protected revolted the loss. Elements of nature swept destruction across one world, two worlds, and their spirit world counterparts.'"

The taller boy scratched under his pompadour. "That's part of it anyway, but the part Koenma is really worried about. It worries the rest of us too, because Kurama seems to be the last of the hidden people's protector. And," he added dryly. "Has clearly grown _very_ attached to what he is protecting."

Anything Yusuke or Keiko had to say about Shuichi and Kennedy was put on a startled pause. Yukina bit her lip again, wondering if she should have said something earlier to Kuwabara about seeing Shuichi. Was there some bit of truth to what Kuwabara recited?

"Kennedy would never," Keiko spoke up certainly. "Sure I can't say I really know what she would do, but I do know that she was in Spirit World and did nothing. Nothing. I can't say I would be the same. Kidnapped from my home and all those around me…to not do anything or freak out about it."

"Mmm." He put a hand on his chin, thinking about it. "Yeah. Well, _**I**_ don't mean any harm to her or Kurama. It's just well, I'm worried. Who knows with how she was probably raised… She's got one scary mom hitting and screaming at her." Kuwabara winced at the memory and then gasped a little. "That's right!"

"Yeah, that's right. You're an idiot talking to himself. All is right in the world," Yusuke declared as he sat himself down on the swings.

Kuwabara glared down at Yusuke, but elaborated on what he remembered. "I was standing between the two and she pushed me out of the way when her mom went to hit her. I think…looking back on it…her mom most likely meant to hit me to get to hit her daughter. But Kennedy pushed me out of the way."

Keiko put her hand to her mouth, startled at this new piece of information about Kennedy. It was as though Kennedy treated others like Kuwabara treated girls on his moral code. Thinking about it, Keiko could remember how Kennedy ushered her younger siblings from the room when she and Yusuke were there. Protecting her siblings and pushing Kuwabara out of the way. It wasn't as obvious as Kuwabara's declarations and ways of protecting someone, but there it was.

"Pity," drawled a voice. "If I known I'd miss you being nearly punched, I would have gotten to Koenma's office to make sure that girl let me see it."

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke greeted the trees calmly. "Joining the party?"

"No. I don't intend to prattle on and question Kurama's motives." Hiei scoffed at the group. He leapt down from the tree to eye Kuwabara better. "The idea of personally being the one who sends him and the bitch to jail is not an idea I'd like to think over too long. I don't think the fox would take it well. It could possibly be worse than threatening his human mother. And I don't doubt it would be worse if it comes to that."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed nervously at this. They both clearly remembered that particular fight at the Dark Tournament. Hiei eyed them carefully and smirked. Hopping up on the swing beside Yusuke, he stood there and unperturbedly spoke his next statement.

"Even though I'd rather fight with Kurama than against him, I hope it never comes to choosing sides if those two fight each other."

All four froze, wide-eyed. For Hiei to say that about Shuichi during the Saint Beasts was one surprising matter. But for him to say such a thing referring to Kennedy, even the merest suggestion those two were equal to each other in a fight, was downright scary.

Hiei smirked widely at their open mouths and wished for a fly to take advantage of these wide mouths, glad his sister had hers covered. It had been enjoyable to make a few odd statements to Kuwabara regarding Yukina, learned by Kennedy who did the same for Michael and his so-called girlfriend, but it was downright amusing to Hiei to push so many buttons of people at once like this.

"The oaf can take Kurama's side. I'll take the other."

Hiei was very proud of Yukina for not falling face on the ground at that statement. Let them go ahead and say he was quiet, barely saying a word. He liked the times that were presented to him in pushing people's buttons.

"Still…" He watched each of them carefully. "The oaf had it right the first time in trusting Kurama. The question I have to this ridiculous prattling is what you are going to do?"

Yusuke scoffed. "You have to ask? Three eyes, I am the emergency contact on Kurama's phone of doom."

"Don't forget Yusuke, I have that phone so you can't be an idiot with it again," Keiko spoke up. "You _knew_ you were only supposed to call if it was an emergency."

Hiei ignored the argument between Yusuke and Keiko to direct his look at Kuwabara. Since Shuichi had gone and revealed himself, Hiei only adding to the fact in revealing that he had known as well to Koenma, the fire demon had figured it was time to get an this topic out in the open. Besides, now that Koenma knew about Hiei sneaking around it anyway… Hiei had tied his special white belt onto a British man named Richard, not really caring if Koenma got the message he meant by it. The joke was one that young Carly had very pointedly told him the meaning of her brother's middle name. However, if Koenma got the joke, it made for a nice threat on doing anything to Shuichi or Kennedy.

Yukina glanced worriedly at her boyfriend, knowing he wasn't one to let go of what his sixth strength told him and this was right up that line.

Kuwabara sighed. "I suppose you're on Kurama's side of this too, aren't ya short stuff? Look, I can't just ignore the prophecy Koenma showed us. But I also don't want to bring in Kurama, trust me, I'd rather leave him be."

The tall teen rubbed furiously at his head and then sprang out his decision.

"Okay! If Kurama needs help, I'm there! No matter what! If it is against some enemy or if it is against Kennedy, I'm there! I'll help him fight off whatever it is! Just call me if he calls either of you two! And," he slowed down and gazed seriously at Hiei and Yusuke on the swings. "Don't tell me anything about where they are or anything. Just at least let me know if he's okay…so far. Kurama's a friend. I really hope he's safe and I don't have to lose him or anything."

Hiei and Yusuke nodded, accepting Kuwabara's decision. Yukina sighed and nodded. Keiko smiled. "Kurama's fine. Really, I can't say I've ever seen him acting so mischievously and light hearted."

"Right, you guys said he was fine right now. Oh, wait. What are you doing back here Hiei?"

"You ask me now?" Hiei asked dryly.

Clear that he wasn't going to answer or say more, Kuwabara scowled. "You always seem to show up here the last couple of months when Yukina and I are on a date."

"I am?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't realized."

"'I hadn't realized' he says," Yusuke chortled.

Kuwabara growled in his throat. "Look. Can't you just show up here when you don't want to show up here, so you show up when we aren't on a date and then aren't interrupting?"

Hiei blinked; his face blank.

"Try to be half-ass scholar," Yusuke muttered at Kuwabara's version of reverse psychology bullshit on Hiei. The taller showed off his fingers; four down, one up. "Whatever." Kuwabara shook his head at Hiei's reply. "Let's get going then since the whole Kurama business is figured out."

"All right Kazuma. Goodbye Hiei. Yusuke. Keiko. Bye."

The three watched the couple walk off around the corner.

"Detective?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a date?"

"You mean you weren't annoying them on dates on purpose?" Yusuke looked up from his seat on the swing up at Hiei. "It's when two people who are thinking about or wants to be 'lovey dovey' hang out alone together."

"Ah. Hadn't realized I was showing up during dates. I already knew I was interrupting their time alone together."

Keiko shook her head as the two boys grinned at that. "Shouldn't you leave them alone Hiei? Kuwabara can date if he wants without you saying something like you do on how he fights. He gets enough from Yusuke here."

Yusuke waved his hand as he chuckled. "It's not about him."

"Yukina?"

Hiei shot Keiko a glare and then snapped his attention onto Yusuke. "Hey! I only spilled to Kurama because I thought he knew already!"

"Not mine," Hiei clarified his look for the other. "Kennedy."

Fairly confused on where the conversation went, Keiko tried butting in again to regain control. "Kennedy's what?"

"Her sisters and brother," Yusuke replied. He waved a hand and kept his eyes on Hiei standing on the swing beside him, attention focused on the issue a red haired friend created in protecting the hidden people. "I'm planning on keeping them protected too if the need calls for it."

"Kennedy's siblings, not Hiei's?" Keiko furrowed her brows in thought. Yusuke blinked and slowly turned to look at Keiko talking to the ground.

Suddenly she looked up at Hiei, flabbergasted. "Yukina is your sister?"

The swing set clinked and a blur of dust zip lined out of the park. Hiei still remained standing on his own swing, scowling.

"…Someday, I'll kill Yusuke."

There was no doubt that Yusuke had far too large of a mouth and far too much trust in Hiei. An eyebrow twitched as he thought that.

"No," he decided. "I'll just see if that bitch's threat of duct tape to her brother is really worth its merit."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

LAST  
Her tears didn't sit well with  
Shuichi. They never did.

LAST  
FORTY-NINE

"…and so I woke up, rushing to find my mother still alive."

Kennedy fixed the flaps on her aviator hat, a contraption that hid her human ears and had a set of black Labrador ears on the top. The creator of it should be praised as he had heat running through the fake ears and instructed her on how to connect the wires to her real ones so to make the fakes move in response rather than just hang on top the hat loosely. She felt one move with her hand as she wiggled her real ears under the flaps.

"So Yusuke has always been impulsive?"

"Yes. It seems to work for him."

The real life tail was a bit harder for Kennedy to move. A tail bone had its uses but it was difficult for her to get it to shake to and fro. Tucking the tail between her legs was easy, but…

"I'm afraid the entertainment is gone for me the minute I ask but, what are you trying to do with your posterior?"

Kennedy swirled around to find Shuichi walking behind her, raising his head to look at her face. "My tail, not my ass," she snapped. "What makes you think I don't know posterior with how you are?"

Shuichi drew his lower lip down. "I'm wounded."

She snorted and her black ears flickered. "The hell you are Sakura-chan. You do horrors to the Japanese vocabulary I know."

"And your speed and fluency is quite near passable. The longer sentences still slow you down Kam-chan. Both on speaking and listening, but that's just a matter of more practice." Shuichi grinned. Practice was they were doing now on the traveling road they strolled.

Kennedy sighed. "Story time from me. Did you want to ask about my tail again?"

He hummed. "…Not exactly your tail." He danced away from the swat aimed for his shoulder. "You aren't going to be able to do much with it. Demons that have tails have tail bones curved differently than humans, though we all appear…humanoid. Curved in tail bones, like yours, will only allow slight shifts and small twitches. Wires allow so much."

"Oh." Kennedy glanced over her shoulder to look at the black tail. Smiling, Shuichi shook his head. She sounded disappointed.

"Story time from me," she repeated it and changed her focus from her wired on limbs to the scenery. For all a different world, it was still a wide dirt path through trees and other plant life. So far, there weren't much otherworldly things to appreciate.

That was until the occasional demon passed by with heavy sacks. Kennedy liked them well enough for they were a type of person she knew well. Farmers. They farmed some fruit that were aqua colored, covered in fuzz, and shaped like a pyramid. She bought a few watase, the name of the blue fruit, from two little sons of Sheginima. That poor father, she thought with a chuckle.

"Could you…tell me more of your mother?"

Kennedy blinked, startled by the choice and frowned. "My mother?"

"Yes." Shuichi fixed the ruffle of his shirt sleeves and then peered up to Kennedy. "You and your siblings never really…talk to each other about your parents but I've heard…unsettling remarks about the relationship between your mother and you. I'm…curious."

"She may have been a bit tough and harsh, but it was meant with good intentions for me. And she wasn't always tough and harsh like that. She was my mother after all."

Emerald eyes looked deeper. Even through Japanese, that sounded practiced to him. She seemed genuinely startled that he asked her about her mother after so long. It couldn't sound so practiced in that short of time.

Kennedy was used to defending her mother.

That many had asked this sort of thing before him that Kennedy's defense sounded _practiced_ when speaking a whole different language?

"I don't believe that."

"It's true," Kennedy replied. Her shoulders shrugged at it, but her body had tensed up at his reply. Even her fake wire ons had tensed.

"Well, yes. I am sure it's true," Shuichi agreed. "Just not told from your side of how you feel about it. I didn't want to hear you defending her. I simply wanted to hear your side of how it was and not a…denial to your feelings. You mother seems to be of great weight to who you are today. She is your mother."

"She is my mother," she repeated.

Sensing Kennedy had closed off the topic, Shuichi sighed. "Okay."

"I hated her for it."

Jerking his head around at the tightly controlled low voice speaking English, his emerald eyes stared. Kennedy had her eyes looking at the ground away from him, shoulders hunched up. Shuichi reached his arm forward and then pulled it back, unsure on how she would react.

"And it takes quite a bit of doing for me to even dislike someone for something. Me, always seeing their side. She'd punish me, rant and rave, fits of anger directed at me when things were bad. I understood why, I had to reason out why, to get past what she did. It wasn't really directed at me. It was just another bad day for her. Lots of bad days. I stood there, letting her get it all out. Not matter how her feelings came out," she said slowly and rubbed at her arm.

Emerald eyes were wide, Shuichi not able to move as he realized. "She hurt you? Not just…"

"I had to do a lot of reasoning. My mistakes and accidents were always on purpose, a direct jab to her, and she would let loose on what horrible thing I did. Like I did anything on purpose!"

This was the forcing of independence on Kennedy, the pressure of doing the right thing all the time, taking her mistakes to learn from into a guilt trip and smash at her confidence. Shuichi clenched his fists.

"I was the only child whose mistakes were _never_ a mistake. But I was the oldest, I reasoned. I was held to higher standards and I was to blame for not reaching the unsaid standards. Denial, I know, because I worried what would happen when I left and Lynne would be the eldest child in the house. No worries. She kept me as her one person to let loose on. It just got worse as all her troubles piled up until the next time I came home."

Shuichi couldn't move toward her. He wanted to, but the shock of all of what Kennedy was pouring out seemed to hold his body captive. No wonder it took Kennedy so long to trust him to protect, not her, but her siblings. So damaged by her mother that her voice started to quiver in fear of them becoming damaged like she had been…

It was little wonder that the younger three respected her wishes on serious matters! And why they became serious when her feelings became happy or hurt!

"And she would only say how she cared and wanted best for me in life when screaming or guilting me to feel horrible about something I did. When I was young, there was a night she was hugging and kissing Lynne and Michael good night…

"I was watching and realized I could not remember her giving me a hug and kiss. She looked over at me and asked me to hug and kiss her good night. I rushed around the couch and did so. Then I asked her to hug and kiss me good night. She said I already gave her one and it was time for bed. Well, I said, I wanted one from her. I didn't get one. I never got one.

"I let her get things out on me but after that, I could never show my love for her by physical comfort. Then and times after, she never wanted it and would yell at me if I tried to, because 'did-it-look-like-I-need-it?'"

Shuichi couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Kennedy's reservations about him were perfectly reasonable. He found himself wondering how with this relationship with her mother and her lack of self worth compared to others because of that…how he got the few touches from her that he had so far.

"She is my mother. I hated her for all that she did. I hated her for it. But I… I loved her. I tried hard for her, to please her. I…I wasn't loved by her. So…"

Bottle green eyes turned away from the ground to look at Shuichi. Her tears didn't sit well with Shuichi. They never did.

"No one wants me Shuichi. Sure, I'm likable enough, but friends only stick around for a few years. Boys I hold crushes for, never feel the same. The few boys that take the time to look at me that way never look that way for very long. Proves what I grew up with. Even where love should come from, I don't get it. Why anywhere else?"

She smiled a bit. Sadly.

That…_**woman**_! She destroyed her! Slammed so much pain, mental anguish onto Kennedy that…that….!

"You asked. And I know you care and think me as important…" Kennedy looked back to the ground, away from his livid face. "I can't think that about myself at all. I've never been worth it."

"You _**are**_ worth it!"

She shook her head. "I just gave you the biggest example of how un-worth it I am."

"Story time for me," Shuichi roared out. His shock of what Kennedy had said of her feelings about her mother had disappeared into rage. She jumped at the intensity of his shouting.

"Your mother is a disgrace to parents! She was an idiot! Making you feel so small even when she's not here! Who wouldn't love you! Who wouldn't love you and how you whole heartedly through back your head, laughing a real laugh, rather than just laughing at any poor joke, frivolously giving out cheap laughs to any person who walks your path!"

Kennedy took a step back at how he described his love for her laughter, eyes wide.

"…I cackle."

"Is that what your mother said? Well, I said that I enjoy your laughter! Who would you believe? Me or that disgraceful, idiot of a mother…who _bullied_ and _pushed_ you around…causing _more_ mental pain that what I _previously_ thought from the _few_ things your siblings say? I hope you would rather believe me over that _**woman**_!"

Kennedy shot back at him, angry. "My mother wasn't an idiot! Should I go more into who else were 'idiots'!"

His face screwed up. "No! No, no! I _will not_ hear you delude yourself!"

"My father," Kennedy screamed over him. "My father did nothing! Just stood back and watched until she was done! Samantha! Vanessa! They left me as friends! Not out of some silly middle school thing! Just left! Ignored me! Don! Chad! Max! Troy! Always shoving me! Breaking my—"

"SHUT UP! Negative, negative! Shut up! There is always bad with the good! What about Lynne, Michael, Carly, Kari, R.J….? There's Robyn, Chris, Elaine, Elisha, and Erin from college. Me…"

She looked sorry. Kennedy lowered her head, black lab ears limp. "I told you. I _**know**_. I know but I have never felt worthy of it."

Shuichi screwed up his face again, turned on his heel, and walked stiffly to the edge of the nearby clearing.

"Shuichi?"

"Don't."

Her eyebrow twitched. "**_You _**asked."

Kennedy yanked off her backpack and sat down to make ready for the night, since Shuichi was throwing a fit way over yonder. The stupid idiot had asked and she answered. It was never an answer she gave to anyone, but he asked. The least she thought he would do was prove her wrong. She had wanted him to prove her wrong.

Kennedy huffed and wiped her sleeping bag out. Shuichi had always acted weird when it came to points of her personality that came about due to her mother. Why had she answered truthfully for once when she knew that? Now she couldn't even deny it silently to herself after answering like that. She couldn't help this is what she felt about her mother and why she wanted to prove her mother right. Kennedy had just hoped Shuichi would have proved her wrong. He was normally good in proving her mother wrong.

Like... She poked at her immobile sleeping bag with an index finger. Like her laugh. Her mom would always tell her to shut up because her laughter sounded like a cackle. But Shuichi had always said he liked it and gone out of his way to make her laugh at times. The whole teasing he did... She poked her sleeping bag harder. Silly fun like that was severely frowned upon by her mom.

But while Kennedy wanted him to prove her mother wrong... She crumpled the bit of the sleeping bag she had been poking. She couldn't just turn her back completely on her mom.

"Thanks. I finally said it out loud. Maybe someday I can get rid of that... At least its not so bad now. So...I can't hate her Shuichi."

Kennedy's checks turned warm and she kept her sight on the sleeping bag.

"It's cheesy and I can't believe I... Well, she's the reason you came and are here."

He wasn't saying anything, so she slowly turned around to see what he was doing. Shuichi was still facing away from her on the other side of the clearing space. Not sure on how to take him not responding, Kennedy pulled her knees up and rested her forehead on them, hiding her slightly red face. Then the silence...

She jerked her head up. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"

"That..." Shuichi managed out, his shoulders shaking. How did she miss that before when she looked? "That is cheesy!"

His laughter burst out, making the statement worse. Kennedy fumed and hurriedly grabbed her backpack to chuck things at the asswipe.

"I mean... Couldn't you have just said that..._before _I got all pissed off?" The red head grabbed at his stomach. "It wouldn't have felt like such a blow to me...if you said I couldn't hate her about all that...because she's the one who brought us two together...you _liking _**me **so much you can't hate her!"

She dropped her backpack, face redder. "You think so highly of yourself," she scorned acidly.

"You think so lowly of yourself," Shuichi replied. His index finger wiped under his eye as he walked over to set his backpack down next to Kennedy's pack. He turned his head and looked at her. "I love more than just your laugh you know."

Kennedy froze. "Er..."

CRACK! Ta-crack, ta-crack! CRASH!

The two whirled around to face where the crashing had come from.

"Anything?" Shuichi asked through the side of his mouth. Kennedy stood up lazily and shook her head. It didn't calm him though. "They're suppressing their—"

"Damn! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A small form thrashed its way forward, no longer hiding their presence. A small boy about the age of twelve frantically waved his hands. Kennedy blinked at the long ears and horn on his forehead, black hair parted around it.

"You speak my language, right? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your argument thing! I really didn't! My father says I'm always interrupting, but that's just 'cause I only get to see people acting all political and it sucks! So, you see, I really wasn't trying to butt in or interrupt! Honest! It's just that Study of Opponents is my favorite lesson and what good is studying people who act all high and mighty and making promises? Huh? You tell me what good it is! It's just not! Ack! Wait!"

The boy took a moment to gather his breath and then bowed. He spoke slower.

"I am sorry for intruding. Please allow me passage by this clearing."

Kennedy smiled at the smaller kid, ready to laugh at how panicky he was at interrupting. Shuichi, however, stared wide eyed and then covered his face with his hand. This kid was alone. No guards and no father and he knew exactly where the kid came from.

"Why don't you sit and calm down? It is almost night," Kennedy pointed out. Hearing the offer, Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed, faintly worried about the offer.

He held up his hands and shook his head viguriously. "No, no! I don't want to interrupt any more than I have! It's fine! I'll camp elsewhere!"

"Camp here and you have us to blame to your father," Shuichi spoke up. Kennedy gave him a curious look. "No guards are about to tell him else wise."

"I can stand up to my own father!" The boy stood straight up, fierce at what Shuichi suggested.

Shuichi chuckled. "No guards. This little venture was done without his permission. For running away, how much were you really able to bring with?"

Kennedy brightened. "I've got watase! Sakura-chan won't tell me how they taste. How do they taste?"

The question had the kid thinking about food and he rubbed at his stomach. "Will it be acceptable if I camp with the two of you?"

"Acceptable! What's your name? My name is Kam," Kennedy introduced as she tossed a watase to the boy.

"Thank you." The boy began to peel the fuzzy outside. "Hello Kam-san, Sakura-san. My name is Shura."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

LAST  
Bonus Chapter and  
Words of Prospective

LAST  
FIFTY

**After thirty-five…and before thirty-six…**

"Tony left to get more popcorn and then I looked up and saw Kennedy with her," Kristy finished.

Robyn frowned. "But your story makes no sense Kristy."

"Of course it doesn't! That's why I'm so shocked about it! I swear to it, Kennedy was _kissing_ this girl. I never thought she was a lesbian! Not that I'm not okay by it, but then again… We should have known. With how open she is to talking to anyone."

"But Kennedy isn't the type to let most people really close to her," Robyn argued. "And she was definitely close to Shuichi… Hey, what did this other girl look like?"

"Well, it was dark and I wasn't facing them," Kristy thought out loud. "But the other girl had long red hair. I remember because it was really pretty."

Robyn burst out into laughter. "Kennedy finally made her move!"

Kristy appeared confused at Robyn suddenly knowing who Kennedy's girlfriend was.

"Shuichi has long red hair, he's a guy. Either high fashion or gay, he always claims neither but he is fruity looking. A kind of…handsome pretty." Robyn laughed. "You'll see what I mean when you get a good look at him."

"A guy has that nice hair?"

Robyn laughed at the disbelief in Kristy's voice. "Shuichi isn't exactly normal in his looks. No Japanese boy I've met has red hair or eyes that green."

"Well then, he's high fashion rather than gay if he's kissing Kennedy."

"Wrong! He claims both hair and eyes are natural."

"That goes against genetics," Kristy argued. "Figures. Kennedy does like weirdness. At least she's not so weird to have a girlfriend. What about her old friend R.J.?"

Robyn shrugged. "He's still at Iowa City. They e-mail constantly."

Kristy frowned. "I always thought they'd get together."

"All of us did. Except Chris. But Chris is…very forward and too observant when it comes to girls. It's creepy."

Kristy and Robyn looked at each other and nodded fiercely.

"Oh! It's Wednesday! D is working right now at the Crusader Café. We should go get some food and see if she has a picture of him or something," Robyn explained. "Or at least you can ask for a description and learn it is the same. Weird eyes and hair. That and D owes me an explanation if those two are finally dating."

Robyn and Kristy walked off down the hallway, Kristy going into the details of how Tony was recently. Azure eyes rolled as Robyn listened to the talk of Kristy's boyfriend Tony. Robyn and Tony did not get along all that well with each other. Robyn wished Kristy would find someone better, but the pair had been together for nearly three years now.

"_You're_ the one who wished to play it!"

The pair of girls walking into the Crusader Café frowned and looked over toward the sub-station to see Kennedy arguing with a customer with long red hair. Robyn grinned and poked at Kristy. "That's Shuichi," she mouthed.

"Only the first time Keichan, I am afraid that a second time would not be…wise."

Kennedy smirked from across the counter, making a wrap, as Robyn and Kristy walked up behind Shuichi. "Wise? Really?"

The back of the redhead moved closer, leaning over the counter. "Do you really want to go into all the ways I can make your cheeks turn that lovely shade of red if we were to play Twister tonight?"

"Ah," Kennedy replied quickly. She pointed her knife she had been using to cut up some tomatoes to point it at the other. "Thus, why are you refusing?"

"Because you made the suggestion and I recognize that face. This is from what I said this morning, isn't it? Just tell me if it is already Kennedy."

Robyn grinned; glad they had not been noticed yet. It seemed to her that Shuichi and Kennedy were very much enjoying each other. She smacked Shuichi on the back. "Hey D! Shuichi! We were just talking about you two a few minutes ago."

Shuichi turned around, curious. "Oh?" Remembering Robyn and how she was the one to goad Kennedy into helping Aaron take notice of him last time he was on campus, Shuichi stepped back a little from her. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kristy," the other girl introduced herself. Kristy peered closely at him. "Huh. What about that. Definitely not some colored contacts… Weird. But the hair can be explained by dye. Maybe not. His eyebrows are red too."

Emerald eyes blinked and then he sighed. "Can we not just accept everyone looks different and move on from that?"

"Nope," Kennedy threw her quick response in and then chucked a crumpled up order form at Shuichi's face. "How many other Asians out there look like you with the red hair and—"

"Kenshin," Shuichi interrupted.

All three girls stared at him, eyes wide. He grinned.

"Since when did you start watching the anime Chris gives me," Kennedy slowly asked in an accusing tone.

Shuichi shrugged. "I was curious and Kari showed me how you watched those in Japanese with the subtitles. You do know that they are off some, right?"

"Omae, akage! Honto?" Kennedy gave a sarcastic tone in her voice and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Wakatta, wakatta… Kuchi ni chakku Shuichi!"

He blinked in surprise. At least her memory was not failing her in the simple words and phrases that she could yell that out more quickly now. Perhaps he should take this knowledge to… Shuichi grinned as he figured out a way to make her face go red with no one else the wiser.

"Kawaii ne," he quipped. The two girls behind him were looking on in confusion, not understanding the language, only the tones. "Kisu shite." Across the counter, Kennedy scowled as her checks warmed. Shuichi smiled at the reaction. It appeared Kennedy knew that one. "Hazukashi-garanai-de."

"Shy? I'm shy?" She let a snort out at that. "You are the same Shuichi. In public anyway. Kisu shite?"

Shuichi chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Caught. I was only teasing."

"Yep," Kristy said as she turned to Robyn standing beside her. "Weird. Maybe not a girl she's dating, but definitely weird enough."

Kristy and Robyn looked at each other and nodded fiercely. Then Robyn looked at the ceiling thoughtfully and began humming the chorus of Somebody Told Me by The Killers. Unable to hum much longer, Robyn burst out laughing with Kristy.

**Burgundy **

Shuichi is a hypocrite in denial. How often does he tells me to open up when he needs to do so himself? It is why I found it odd that he prefers to sleep in boxers and an open button down shirt, usually white. It is so open to how he dresses most of the time. I still find it odd for Shuichi to do so, but I will not be complaining about his further foreign and strange nature anytime soon.

Keep telling yourself I am staring at the burgundy pendent Shuichi. Keep telling yourself this is why I am such a fan of button downs.

_Kennedy Malone_

**Respect**

Personally, she deserves more respect shown to her. I shoot her down but listen to the advice she gives. My sister is too motherly for her own good. She needs to actually be a mother with how she loves and looks after people. I fear for her though. What will happen to her limit when Kennedy becomes a teacher for hundreds of children she will consider as good as 'her kids'?

My disrespect is not disrespect at all, but respect. When Kennedy is grumpy, Kennedy is grumpy. I respect her anger when it becomes physically shown. This is why I disrespect her out of respect. Respect to her anger leading up to that enormous physical manifestation. I'd rather act disrespectful and get her slightly snappy than to not do anything about her feelings building up and witness that kind of explosion. With that sort of anger pent up, I do not want to be the one she explodes onto. I do not think I could handle it.

Shuichi can though.

I think my respect for him is even greater than my respect for Kennedy.

_Lynne Malone_

**Shoulder**

Why is it that when reprimanding males they like or love, girls will attack them? The attacks are not even strong. Hers, I mean. But I will shoulder the pain.

It's worth it to tease her and see her face turn red. It is especially worth every smack to my person when she fires up and retaliates back. There is just something about Kennedy getting my own face to flame up like that…

_Shuichi Minamino_

**Otoso**

Someday I will try drinking. I am a little bit curious on tasting something. Just to see. Someday. In the far, far future. I just fail to see the interest in some drink that causes people to act like idiots.

But I can see the interest in watching Shuichi acting like an idiot when I take my first sip of otoso.

And after I taste it for the first time, I can spit it in his face.

_Kennedy Malone_

**Sophia**

Thank you to that girl. I can now push Kurama's buttons by two simple words. Princess…Princess…

"Bwahahahahahahahaa!"

"Um…?"

"Mitari. Safety precaution. Don't approach the bag of pyro shrimp full of nutty flavors. It will reverse its position and chomp at you instead."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!"

_Hiei_

**Baka**

Just once I'd like to be the one saying baka and not the one being called baka.

Wait… That would actually be kind of weird… I never get to say baka. Besides, when I win anything I get too excited and ruin it by poor sportsmanship, so please let me not be able to say baka. Okay, from now on I'd like that the word not be said to me or me saying the word.

Except Hiei-baka. He's a special case.

_Michael Malone_

**Gay**

After observing Shuichi for weeks and weeks, I have concluded my answer. Is he high fashion? Or is he a gay man?

My conclusion?

Shuichi is an extremely gay man when beside Kennedy.

_Robyn Aberle_

**Pocky**

Don't touch any of my snacks! They are mine! Yet no one remembers that. Everyone is always taking my sweets from the cupboard. Its annoying when they know plenty well that all snacks inside is mine.

"Who's the god damned trice cursed mother daddy fucking bitching bastard who ate out of MY cupboard!"

"Uh… Carly? Could you not—"

"Oh, don't worry. I am not yelling at you Shuichi. You're not a Pocky person."

"No, I meant—"

"Admit your shitting dirty deed and get ready to kick your ass you assholing god damned son of a monkey spanking whore!"

_Carly Malone_

**Endearment**

When one is depraved nearly all of their life of loving people or anyone who cares, they either give up on themselves being loved or keep positive. Kennedy-chin believes herself to not be surrounded by people who really care, which is ridiculous. Her siblings are just really bad in showing the fact they do care. But they do. And Kurama-sama and she are just simply meant to be.

My family will never do that for me and I could care less on them. They are not the type of people I would like to have caring about me. I finally know the guy I have kept positive for throughout all these years. I always imagined a term of endearment, but there is none between us.

I don't care about the term anymore. I care about how he calls me his less than three.

_Kari_

**Guess**

Hey, you! Yeah you! Guess what. Yeah, that's right, you smell.

_R.J. Stover_

To be continued...


	51. Chapter 51

LAST  
In any case, Shuichi did not wish  
to press his luck in the fear of  
earning a double Whammy.  
Little red devils of the game…

LAST  
FIFTY-ONE

He fidgeted, twisting his fingers together. Kennedy couldn't help but smile at his nerves coming forth again. Ever since they had finished eating, Shura did not seem what to do or say.

"Hey," she said softly. "You mentioned a class called the Study of Opponents. That sounds a lot like something I love doing. People watching. Seeing their interactions with others and what kind of person they are."

Shura's head rose up from his interlocked fingers. "Well, I guess it is a bit like that…" He saw Kennedy's interested face and leaned forward.

"See the Study of Opponents is getting inside their head, seeing what drives them to do what they do, who influences them and what their habits are. To see what type of fighter they are and what type of strategies they tend to use. It's just amazing how all of just, well, everything, comes together for one person and still, sometimes you can get sideswiped by something not even your opponent expected. The way people come together, it just—"

Shura suddenly stopped, realizing with a flash of warm cheeked embarrassment how much he was rambling about his love of the subject. Dropping the hands he had been using to go along with his words, Shura looked down at the ground.

"It is amazing, isn't it? It is the reason why People Watching has never grown old and tired for me."

The younger boy nodded.

"My father doesn't see that," he began slowly. "To him, it is just a necessary study. But after he taught me a lesson he learned from his old partner Yoko Kurama, well… It got me started on looking at people rather than rushing in. I realized just how much goes into someone. There is a lot of _really_ cool stuff that even makes my _father_ the way he is."

"Ah." Well, this explained to Kennedy why Shuichi was acting odd about this child. She didn't think the young boy realized that 'Sakura' was not Shuichi's real name. Then again, Shura wasn't the old partner, his father was. Shura probably did not realize as his father might have at meeting 'Sakura'. "Your father was partners with…"

"Yeah. Yoko Kurama. I figured you were a half-breed from Human World unlike your…"

He trailed off and gave a cautious look toward Shuichi. "Well, she seems to know my father, though she is half-breed herself with those colors? Yeah. But you're not really living near the entrance you went through to get here. And the other language… Europe? European I think?"

Kennedy nodded. "Going far enough back. European that moved elsewhere."

His face cleared at that. "The States. We use their politics to vote for who is in charge of Demon World now. Except we vote with fists." Shura raised his fist up proudly. "I competed in the first one but…lost the round to my father. Next time I'll be more prepared. For me, it is not just about defeating him, but what I want to do when I win. I don't want to be his son, I want to be myself. Most just don't take my ideas seriously since _I am_ his '_little kid'_."

He made a face.

"Okay. So what is it you want to do?"

Shura blinked at the sincere question and then leaned forward eagerly.

"I like people. But when it comes to most demons, they'll give people like you, half-breeds, a lot of crap. We're all people. Different kind of people, but you are people like us full demons. I mean, my father's old partner now lives as a human and I can tell my father thinks it weakened him, but it is still Yoko Kurama down there past anything… Come on, technically, it made him stronger in terms of his energy…even if it isn't all demonic anymore.

"I'm all curious. There must be something _really_ great about humans. Everyone has something different, unique. You cannot possibly hate and destroy them all. I want to help build each other up rather than down. Borrow ideas from another and improve on what we have. It worked for Yusuke when he came storming into Demon World, the idea he took from the States of Human World for voting here. I just, I want to see if I can do more than he did with shock value and actually make treatment changes, possibly some changes on beliefs too.

"Get people to do _more_ than follow some rule I can make, but actually want to follow it. Or is that too…childish for me to believe in? I'm not sure if it is, but I want to do it. Try at least."

Kennedy raised her eyebrows at him. Over on his side of the clearing, Shuichi was doing the same with far more surprise written on his face. "Not the typical ruler for Demon World, is it? Well, if you get up there to make it," she paused and grinned, "I think the changes will have begun. One person, to the support of many, to the change of heart for all. Could be like how my States started breaking off from Britain. It can be done, so it cannot be childish."

Shura lowered his head and scuffed his toe against the ground. "You're just saying since you are a half-breed and my kind give you crap. You hope for it so much that you think some kid has any chance of doing anything about what others think. It's hard to change the minds and hearts of people."

"Hard. Not impossible. You're up for a tough job Shura. You said you had to try at least. Only, I think you have to be up for the job it will be to do so."

The younger boy sighed. "I have no idea how to go about it, even if I do win the next voting."

There was a pause as she thought the problem over. Her own problem was part of this, even if Shura was unaware of the specifics since he assumed her to be a half-breed as her disguise told his eyes so. Kennedy huffed.

"Judgments based from ignorance. How I cannot believe people have learned from childhood and history that they still resort to such. Either I am called an ignorant and innocent child to the 'true' horrors of the world…or an aged mind past my years. Depends on who judges me, it is either one or the other."

"Aged."

Shura yelped, screeching up high with his yet to mature voice, and quickly scooted his rear against dark grains of dirt. Wide eyed, he stared up at Shuichi. Kennedy and Shuichi chuckled at the large reaction. Shuichi gripped Kennedy's shoulders lightly, leaning over her rather than sitting across the clearing where he had been a few seconds before. Glancing up, Kennedy got a kiss to the forehead.

"Aged," he repeated. "You've learned the horrors, no longer ignorant and innocent, but did not lose the child of yourself. Stubborn and independent in all that you wish to do. Helping a young boy do more with thinking like yours…" Shuichi clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Could we not discuss politics or beliefs? I have had enough of your one belief earlier tonight Kam-chan."

"Hm. Of course Sakura-chan. I understand." Kennedy smiled sweetly. She then turned her attention back to Shura, who was watching Shuichi cautiously, almost glaring. "Tell me more about Yoko Kurama Shura."

Shuichi groaned. "I don't wish to hear more fabricated stories of him." Kari had enough stories that he had gotten to the point of being there when she told them to Kennedy. Many of the truths of the stories had been ruined, much like children playing 'Telephone', the end result was far off.

Shura blinked and accidently spoke out loud. "Jealous? But you're the female…"

At the pair of emerald eyes staring at him, Shura shut his mouth quickly.

"I am the female lesbian and Kam-chan is the male?" Shuichi asked the child in a straight forward manner. After a beat, the boy edged his head down in answer. "But I am not."

Shura gapped up at Shuichi. "You're not the female lesbian… Bi…? So… You got the hots going for _Yoko Kurama_ of all people? The closest that guy gets to people is in a strict male partnership of _business_! He doesn't even laugh at love, he scoffs at it! If he did go any way it wouldn't be to a girl like _**you**_! Err…"

Startled at the sharp look from the red head, Shura scooted farther backward on the dirt, father backward from Shuichi.

"It would…" The boy breathed in some air. "He would probably be with… I dunno… Well, a dude, since he does at least partner up with dudes for business… Someone probably like…that Yusuke fellow he was kind of friendly toward at the Demon Tournament."

Both Kennedy and Shuichi stared at the younger boy. Then Kennedy snickered. "We share the same preference after all with a certain body part," she managed out in English. Shura blinked, curious. "My interest gets a bonus though of…of Princess Sophia!"

Shuichi's face flamed and Kennedy burst into shrieks of laughter.

"The dirty streak reappears," he muttered to himself and gave the laughing Kennedy a stern look. "Some day that will get you in trouble and I will punish you. Away from children's eyes."

Shura scowled at Shuichi. First was the matter of interest and now talk of physical harm? The other was smart and more likable than the red head. She could do better.

"Kam-sama can do better than the likes of _**you**_," Shura snarled out. His dislike of the red head only helped him stand up for her sake.

Emerald eyes blinked with bottle green, both startled at the hostility from the younger boy. Shuichi chuckled. "Innocent to the true meaning. I'm surprised at Yomi."

"Don't speak of my father in familiar tones," Shura snapped. "That was too familiar!"

Shuichi pressed his lips tightly, but the boy remained angrily oblivious to any other familiarities. "My apologies."

Shura snorted.

Perhaps on an unconscious level the boy realized and was uncomfortable with the disguise. In any case, Shuichi did not wish to press his luck in the fear of earning a double Whammy. Little red devils of the game…

"Be nice Shura. Sakura-chan." Kennedy eyed both and smiled. "No teasing him, I could be jealous myself if he were not such a cute boy."

Shura's cheeks went pink, understanding that more than the reference to punishment. "I don't…" He mumbled as he fidgeted, awkward. "There's something about Sakura-sama I don't trust."

"Well, let's calm down any bad emotions over the night. Go rest and I'll do the first watch while you two get over yourselves."

She was not quite alone in staying up for watch Shura noted. Blanket covered over his head; he could watch most of things going on around him. As well as hear while the two thought he was sleeping.

"You okay?" Black Labrador ears strained forward in concern as she whispered the question. The other stirred up from false sleep and emerald eyes checked Shura before answering.

"Yes. I don't think he remembers me, which is just as well. But I am setting his nerves off in disguise…"

Remember? Shura frowned from under his cover. He couldn't recall ever meeting someone like Sakura. There could be— Perhaps through his father as the red haired one seemed more familiar with Yomi than the other girl. Who was the red head to his father?

"I like him. Good head on him for one so young."

"Shura still has his father's awful temper. Both he and Yomi try to hide it, but… You saw the boy snap out at me form distrust and Yomi is worse yet with his old prejudices."

Well… Okay, the red head had a point on his father.

Shura knew it from what was not said. The look his father had on topics around the mistreated half-breeds, half-breeds who could stand up for themselves, humans who wandered into Demon World, humans with significant spiritual energy, and there was even something about Yoko Kurama that set him off. Yomi liked things clear cut…including people in the worlds. Everything for Shura's father had to be just so.

It made Shura wish, again, that he was there when Yusuke sprang his idea of the Demon Tournament in the first place. Exactly what would bother Yomi, hardly bothered Shura. In fact, Shura liked everything about that idea. From the powerful half-breed who came up with it, to the fact the idea was based on one from the other side of Human World, and all the way back to all the people included in the tournament.

"Not someone I get to meet?"

"No." The red head's voice was hard. "You are _not_ meeting Yomi."

Grudgingly, Shura agreed with that statement. He'd rather not she meet his father either. Yomi wouldn't do anything, but there was that feeling. Shura doubted his father would do much of anything for either side, if a person went along with what she did or if they attacked her. He would say politics, but Shura knew the things his father didn't say. The girl, at the end of the day, was still a half-breed.

"Mean Shuichi."

Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. The red head's real name? Shura bit his lip in frustration. Who was Shuichi? Not anyone he knew.

"You are not meeting him."

"And if things go badly, I'll have to meet him and others just like him."

"Not if we can't do anything about it first. We. Don't you pull something like you did with Kuwabara," the red head chastised.

Kuwabara? Another name Shura found a blank on.

"I know you kept your opinion of me open when we first met, but… Are you like that with everyone?"

The girl Shura preferred snickered at the tone of the question. "Try to be. Dislike Shura's father enough that it creeps you out how well I can get along with the cute little boy?"

Shura felt his cheeks turn pinkish under the blanket.

"Shura is…young, but much better than last time I saw him. Just, try not to be like that with everyone we met in Demon World. We don't want to be found out, remember?"

"Sorry. I'm so used to having younger kids around me. Either at home or at school. And Shura gives me more of a home feeling…" She grinned and wiggled her fingers around her head. "Imagine that boy meeting Carly with how she _never_ stands for people being idiots and he's having a hard time doing something about that very issue here."

The red head winced. "I'd imagine Shura would have his rear booted into fifth gear on that idea of his. And Carly isn't one to back off until everything is fair. Good thing she's never turned that energy into something political…"

"At least she would be a political person that pushes for things to be done, not being pushed around by other people's agendas."

"Ah. True."

Carly? What a strange name. What a strange letter in that word to try to pronounce.

"When this is over... I want to get those two to meet each other. They could balance each other out well I think. Lynne and I always wonder what kind of guy would get together with Carly. Either you would pity the guy or—"

"I pity Shura already."

Shura narrowed his eyes as the red head looked over at his blanket. A girl not all namby-pamby from a political dad? He didn't care what the horse boy or flower named girl thought about it. Shura wanted to meet this Carly.

Besides, if Shura had to put his own name on the pretty red head, he'd give the name of Vardo, because it meant rose and roses had thorns. And because Vardo was a name that called attention to itself. No hiding from that thing of a name.

"Night Vardo," he mouthed at the red head. Pleased at his hidden taunt, since he was supposed to be _trying_ to get along, Shura tightened the blanket around him and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

LAST  
Shuichi smiled at her.  
"I find it attractive."  
"No you don't," she screeched.

LAST  
FIFTY-TWO

"My sense of smell may not compare but I can tell you smell different. There is a comment here we're missing from R.J."

Shuichi swallowed, giving Kennedy a curious look as he capped the bottle. "Really? And really," he voiced again in disbelief. "R.J.? I'd rather not know the comment he may say. He is either joking, serious, or making some cryptic comment. All of them have the same odd…R.J. reference."

"He has always connected things together differently than most people. He makes you think. But really, you do smell different."

Shuichi shrugged a shoulder. "That was the idea, if we are to both pass as females in Demon World. You notice now? I could tell a few hours after I took the first dosage."

"You were aware of that, hypersensitive probably. So I don't doubt that," Kennedy snorted.

Absently, she shifted her hat and scratched under the furry black ear. Shuichi eyed the fake ear until the sensors caused it to twitch at the touch, causing Kennedy to notice what she was doing. He moved his glance downward. Her former pixie cut had grown out enough to start showing substantially under the aviator hat, appearing a bit wild because of the odd length.

The black vest had faded from frequent use and the white button down was dingy for the same reason. When this was over, practicality called for him to throw his vest and shirt away but Shuichi doubted he would. Then again with Kennedy's profession, he could probably talk her into wearing some of his clothes once more… Perhaps with a nice skirt and give some retribution back to her when she finished a day of teaching her students...

"You're smirking," Kennedy stated dryly. "Or is it closer to leering?"

Shuichi raised his eyes back up to hers and his mouth quirked up a bit more. "You seem to think my leaving anything to your imagination is scary… I'll leave it to your imagination on what is going on up here."

He tapped his temple with a finger, enjoying the play of emotions run across her face. Leaning forward, he whispered at a careful distance. "Judging by your face… I'm not that dirty Keichan, so pray tell, what dirty thoughts are you imagining?"

Shuichi burst out laughing as she still managed to swipe his shoulder, face red. She hunched up hers, ducking her head between matching shoulders, fidgeting more than just her fingers.

"Kennedy?"

Shuichi's laughter abruptly stopped as he realized his tease went too far. He frowned, concerned but not at all knowing how to fix his words. It was one thing for them to tease each other back and forth, but his words were…clearly bothering her. It was a personal sore spot for Kennedy when it came of terms of physically showing to anyone that she cared about them. It was far easier for her to stand back and hurt herself with the lack of physical comfort, than to… This was far easier to approach when he did not know why Kennedy distanced herself from people so much.

Ignorance was bliss after all. The moment of trying to figure out a good way to fix what he had done was awkward enough to prove those simple words. Ignorance was bliss.

"It's…it's not dirty!" Kennedy managed out, flustered. "Not with how you show…toward me! It was…cherishing!"

Off balance at what Kennedy was talking about, Shuichi repeated at least what seemed the important word. "Cherish…ing?"

"Like when you…my forehead…and I imagined that but…not just…there." Kennedy spun around and pointed at a confused red head dolled up as a female. "NEW SUBJECT!"

Shuichi frowned and took a small step toward her. "How exactly and where…?"

"IT WASN'T DIRTY! NEW SUBJECT! NEW! DIFFERENT!"

She turned back around on the worn path and hastily made her way. How exactly was she to tell him that no matter his 'big' words when teasing, he never followed through with them? Not once. His smirk or leer was followed by caring lips and a soft touch. Shuichi could tease and make her red however he wanted, but he always seemed to apologize by that _smile_ tied in with an action that was adoring…cherishing her in some way. Such as the way he always gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her imagination had shown her Shuichi doing just that repeatedly, trailing down to her collarbone since that had been the area he had been looking at earlier. It wasn't dirty at all, but just… Kennedy could easily imagine him doing this to her. In that manner. It was hardly something she thought of as dirty. What caused her discomfort was how he was and how she was in physical displays. It was something about knowing him this well and how he treated her, how she wished to act it out despite having no knowledge on how to initiate such a thing. Touch wasn't a sense she was extremely well versed in with the people close to her. Because they were close, it was more…not sacred, but extremely special.

Kennedy sighed and turned back around. He seemed so awkward, standing there trying to figure out what exactly was going on. While the chosen words could be completely blamed on him, it was all on her with how she took it and Kennedy was sure it wasn't exactly how a girlfriend would respond. The lack of the relationship she wished for between them, Shuichi never her pushed at and she was far too scared to show it more than half the time. This sort of issue with them was always going on in her head.

She kissed the top of his cheek, just under his eye. "Like that. Sorry," she muttered as she looked away from his stunned face.

"Like that?" Shuichi blinked and then smiled. "Ah. Like that."

To which he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"So then… Oh." He looked down and away from her, covering his mouth. "Wording that would have made it sound very dirty."

Emerald eyes peered back at Kennedy over a hand and through strands of red. "Eh-hee," he puffed out. "I would rather enjoy doing that."

"And as dirty as you talk, you never would," Kennedy snapped loudly at him, her cheeks burning red.

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. I should do as much as I say, shouldn't I?"

Shuichi grinned at her.

"Impure idiot!"

And he burst out laughing at her favorite insult toward him. He waved his hand dismissively. "I think I can live knowing that. After all, you're not the only one not ready for that sort of thing to be acted upon. Perhaps later with how we talk and tease about it, no?"

Kennedy blinked. "Oh yeah. Oh," she repeated as she noticed the look he gave her. "It's just well, you mentioned it before we…left. I'm pretty shy in doing anything and I feel guilty since I want to but can't…plus you always seem so…eager? I guess what I mean is that I always forget you've not had a relationship like this either."

Shuichi shook his head. "Difference of where we come from. Still, we're both very personal and acting so open doesn't come natural for either of us. I suppose in looking at it from a distance, I am surprised that similarity doesn't ruin what we have going. Two people who are not big on showing emotions winding up together? But I feel more open with you since you are like that too. Funny that."

"Yeah, funny." Kennedy paused with a frown. "I know I'm more open with you, but I feel shyer as well. Does that make sense?"

"Hm…" Shuichi thoughtfully tapped his finger to his chin. "Yes it does. If it weren't true, I'd be more than just smacked for voicing several things… But I always knew you were a bit dirtier than me. Even before we were exchanging kisses, _you_ were the one who brought up going to bed and sleeping together in a simple good night wish."

"That was all on your impure smirk idiot!" Shuichi snorted, earning himself three more smacks from the enraged girl. "Just when I think I can trust that you're being serious you say something like that!"

"Then don't be worrying about it," Shuichi said simply. "I don't like seeing you get down on yourself and being unhappy."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "You'd rather I'd be angry at you then?"

"You're not really angry at me. Just embarrassed and flustered." Her shoulders slumped at the truth of that. Kennedy wasn't truly angry with him. It was too small of a thing to become angry over.

Shuichi smiled at her. "I find it attractive."

"No you don't," she screeched. "You probably get a stroke to the ego when you can make me look like we actually did what you suggested! Like sex hair!"

A hand clapped to his mouth like a little kid and Shuichi bent over with an arm over his stomach. By the time he could stop laughing, he found his rear on the ground and he had to wipe tears off of his face. Kennedy was scowling, firmly shaking her head with her arms crossed. "Impossible. You are impossible. It _**is**_ a total stroke to the ego for you."

Shuichi pressed the lasting smile down, but couldn't manage it for long. "And it is not a stroke to the ego for you when I do say something? You're not used to hearing that sort of compliment, are you?"

She huffed. "No. But then…neither are you…"

Kennedy crotched down next to him, her elbows on knees, and fists holding her head up and she grinned at him. Emerald eyes blinked, more taken aback at this than worried. He was used to that sort of compliment. Did she not remember why he had that hatred toward candid pictures of himself? He heard it all about his hair, eyes, and completion. He was used to it, and that was why it was amusing to see her react…because she wasn't used to it.

"Who says guys are the only ones who can love a good chest? And I get the Showtime view on my favorite. What? I could see what you thought. You think I'm more focused on protecting my siblings that it was always the pendent?" Kennedy snorted. "Please. I was far more than happy about your ignorance on what I was staring at. It meant I could ogle it longer."

Shuichi blinked up at her, comprehending what she said and not comprehending at the same time. She thought…?

Kennedy beamed and stood back up. "Okay. That _**is**_ a total stroke to my ego to stroke yours. Never thought I would see your face so red and confused. Remind me to do that more if you can manage to move your mouth from just hanging open like that."

He snapped his mouth shut and watched her walk away down the path, still wearing his clothes. The male clothes weren't helping her appear like a boy at the moment though. No boy looked that confident and… Shuichi shook his head, but it didn't cause the word 'sexy' to disappear from his mind.

For one to push him to the point of being this embarrassed at this sort of attention… She didn't even push that hard. So was it more of his attraction to her that caused this sort of reaction upon her vocalizations of his appearance? Her dirty streak reappearing…?

Ha!

Shuichi scrambled up, nearly tripping on the long skirt, and hurried to catch up with Kennedy. She was still smirking; however, he was going to turn the tables on that.

"Didn't I once tell you that your dirty streak would get you in trouble someday? And that I would punish you…away from children's eyes?"

The girl practically eeped and ran away…right into the sign. Shuichi cracked up as she went over it, holding onto the top, and slide onto her rear around the back and under. Kennedy raised her hands in a gesture to the sign above her head. Still laughing, Shucihi applauded her theatrics.

"Found the city," she chirped.

'Welcome to Hep. City of the elements.'

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

LAST  
"As a former and very notorious  
thief, I can be remarkably  
selfish in obtaining what I desire.  
And I'll keep it."

LAST  
FIFTY-THREE

As far as cities go, Hep appeared rather small or a child's joke on the world passing by. Kennedy was fairly lucky or could direct attention to her apparent innate nature for sensing things. Because it was probably a narrow miss on her fun gymnastics flip over the welcome sign to not have smashed her feet into the city and past the edges.

Behind the welcome sign was a raised column of light gray stone, a circular model city resting on the top about four feet above the ground. A small ways past the model city, perhaps a diameter of five feet across for the length of it, was another sign. 'Thank you for visiting Hep. City of the elements.'

"Here."

Shuichi tapped the outer edge of the model city, his index finger lying on the small road entering the city. He wasn't perplexed on the appearance of the city, but noticed Kennedy's confusion and smiled. Although she knew the city they were shooting for in destination, he had not explained more than it holding a history of elementals and hidden people.

"The actual city is below us," he explained. "The entrance into this model is more of a key to get inside. You direct your element through the streets." Shuichi paused to follow the streets of the model with his index finger. "The buildings in the model read the element you direct through the streets and open up the real entrance here." With the last word, he tapped the side of the wide column of stone. "Then you simply slide down the chute to the city. City of the elements."

"Huh." Kennedy walked back over to where he pointed at the column. "Certainly lives up to the name. It started up as a safe haven of some sort didn't it?"

He nodded. "It is one thing to have energy, another matter completely if you have elements. Popular belief is that elements belong to nature alone, not to the people. It seems…unnatural to some since the elements are outside of us and energy comes from within. So they fear it. Fear breeds quickly in any group of people, leading to….brash action. So a group of elementals began building this city for exactly that, a safe haven. What they started building around is why I wanted to come back here.

"The first level has the scholars, but many of them take oaths to not share the information of the history they study and mark. They study a fire that always burns, elaborate cravings circling it. The same fire that was responsible for causing great destruction across each world. The fire caused by the first of the hidden people and the responsible for the lingering fear of all who have elements rather than energy.

"That was the most information I received past the oaths the scholars take. I was looking for information for Kuronue, he was stuck up here while I did so. He was sure Hep had something to do with the hidden people and he was right. The fire didn't burn me, allowing the scholar I was there with at the time to share the little he did."

Shuichi glanced down at his hand.

"Considering the oath and the test to get more information on the history of the city… I'm willing to wager it has something to do with trust given to one by one of the hidden people. Except rather than the pendent for a protector, it was the fire measuring trust for a knowledge given. The scholars get more information than I did in passing, so there must have been a certain reaction of the fire to gain that… See where I'm going with that?"

It was not all that hard to figure out. "To get the right reaction for all information on the hidden people… What better reaction than with one of the hidden people? Or even a protector of them, one that can get past this model city?"

He blinked. "I suppose. It was never something I planned on doing with my life back then, being a bodyguard. Thrills of getting away with doing something was more up my own alley. But what can I say? I like you Malones. Protector of Malones perhaps more than the hidden people."

"You're biased."

A frilled shoulder rose and shrugged. Shuichi pulled the sunglasses back down over his eyes and patted himself over to make sure his appearance was holding up. "Does not bother me that much to know that. I think I am allowed to be selfish and I will continue to do so…for as long as my being selfish involves you. As a former and very notorious thief, I can be remarkably selfish in obtaining what I desire. And I'll keep it. Although, you can't really be kept, per say…"

Red cheeked, Kennedy snapped out, "I'm not a thing to keep!"

Shuichi frowned. "I know. Not the greatest to compare you by, but I was trying to get across the feeling. A fancy way of describing yours and my relationship, what I…"

He trailed off as he noticed Kennedy crossing her chest and giving a couple of nods, understanding his point.

"Yeah, that _was_ a fancy way of putting how you like what we've got going," Kennedy remarked.

"You just love to take any chance you can to remind me of that. How I shouldn't look down on myself, but it's a little difficult to look past how unwanted most treated me when growing up. Case in point, when I had my melt down on my mother about a month ago. Look, I get what you're saying. But, it is mighty difficult to see myself as unwanted by most people anymore. Because," she paused before continuing her thought. "It is hard for me to imagine you doing anything _**but**_ leaving me alone."

Kennedy chuckled at the notion of Shuichi leaving her alone.

"It's almost like you can't help but do that. You don't even seem to realize all the times you poke at me to see my reaction. Bad habit of yours but getting in arguments is fun with you. Like with Michael, but infinitely better than the repetitive name calling…as much as he is a loser face. Speaking of men and boys…"

She smirked and motioned to the model stone city.

"Ladies first."

Not batting an eye at the dig, Shuichi returned back in turn effortlessly. "Lady's choice of dance. If the gentleman could lead…?"

"Sakura-chan." She paused in making her low alto voice sound a bit sugary as she smiled. "You never stated what song I lead you in. Or how. Or where to. Or into."

Interesting. That could wind up off a cliff, into shark infested waters and any other cliché for bad reasons to follow the crowd.

"Why to the song of the lady's choice. And even how and where. The gentleman, my dear Kam-chan, must cater to the lady after all."

The other frowned, thinking this over, before she snapped her eyes back up to him, finding her reply. "So thus the lady is actually leading the dance. The gentleman was correct in allowing the lady to go first."

Shuichi snorted and shook his head, smiling. "Fine, fine. I'll go down first. Now is not the time to work past that female biased you and your sisters keep up. Boys get the downgrade with you Malones. Don't you say you don't," he added with a wag of the finger to Kennedy's mouth opening. "I find it humorous but I don't think Michael does and I pity the one brother you three girls constantly underrate the abilities of."

Kennedy raised her eyebrow. "Teasing is part of how we are and we still have each other's backs. Michael is a good kid. He just makes it so easy to tease his whole like. Like, up until he was four years old, the only word he said was 'no', even if he meant 'yes'. And you have seen what he is like. He sets himself up for it."

He raised both his brows in surprise. Then Shuichi thought back on all the teasing that started up was usually when Michael…did or said something at the wrong time or mentioned ridiculous things… "Yes, I admit that. Michael does make it a bit difficult."

The girl raised her hand, flipping her fingers into her palm in a 'give me' motion. Shuichi fished out the cell phone from the side of his bag, allowing her to make the call.

"Well," Kennedy began. She handed the cell phone back, finished with her check up and informing her siblings she would be out of touch for a while with the city being below ground. "I say we go find some evidence and prove Koenma wrong about the hidden people."

"Sounds good to me."

The miniature city streets filled with grass, every row and column slowly filling out with the color of green. Upon reaching the last street, the exit from the model, the grass parted out from the middle of the streets, disappearing into the buildings, and the side of the column the city sat upon…opened up a gaping hole in the side. Shuichi stepped over to the hole, looking at the steep slide downwards, and paused. He glanced back at Kennedy.

"I think you forgot about the skirt view you would have had if you went first and waited for me at the bottom."

Kennedy stared at his smirk in disbelief and then rolled her eyes up at the sky. "Oh damn," she said sarcastically. "There went one of my top ten things to see before I die. A skirt riding up your ass. Much better to have that accidental show than it is for me to lift it up for you."

"Oh? Top ten? Really, now… Guess I'll just have to slide down backwards for your viewing pleasure."

"Impure idiot! I was being sarcastic," Kennedy sputtered and snapped.

Shuichi snickered and dove headfirst onto the rocky chute, knowing it would not be long for her to follow after he baited her like that. At least it took her mind off missing her siblings momentarily.

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

LAST  
"Sorry Kennedy-chin. It is just…  
the image of Kurama-sama…dressed  
as a female…apparently…stripping?"  
Kennedy shrieked. "Don't give him ideas!"

LAST  
FIFTY-FOUR

"The phone, the phone, the phone!"

Michael chanted the happy words as he raced to pick up the ringing cell phone that belonged to Kari. The demon was not far behind the hyped up younger boy, chasing him down in hopes of reaching the phone before he did. There was not a lot of hope for Kari as he dived over the couch rather than running around the obstacle.

"Michael-kun! Hand the phone over!"

Kari reached over the couch, swiping for the phone and grunted as the air went out of her and Michael ducked away. Slid down the couch cushions, Michael flipped open the cell phone with an ecstatic greeting.

"Kennedy! You haven't called for a whole three weeks! What the hell were you up to? I got to turn 17 and you missed the thing! Carly offered me a piece of her candy, but then claimed I did something stupid and threw it at my face! I really did not do anything stupid. Besides, she needs more respect for her elders, but Lynne says I can't teach her a lesson! How stupid is that? Oh! And speaking of Lynne, she made the most awesome sendoff of fireworks ever! Out with a bang, because she set the whole thing off with a fiery explosion! Like your thing with water, except way cooler due to the fireworks spewing off! Carly and I got something going on, but we—UMPH! HEY!"

Michael came up from ducking over the cell phone to have a bony rear sit farther on top his head, long fingers pulling the phone from him. R.J. Stover's face looked at him, upside down.

"Kari told you to hand the cell phone over short man. You know you are not to answer first in case Ken and Shuichi got discovered. All of that talk of yours just listed off all your sisters."

The younger glared at him and punched at the long legs in front of him, trying to edge around the taller boy for the phone again. "It's Kennedy. I don't have to hear her voice to know that's my sister. I've had a feeling since I woke up that today would be the day she'd call. Instinct of one of the hidden people, so ha!"

R.J. stared down at Michael. "You are stinking full of it. This is Kari's phone. She answers it. Then she can hand it to you. Here," he called upwards as he tossed the cell phone back to Kari.

"Thank you R.J." She paused to listen to the other end of the phone. "Michael-kun is saved. It is Kennedy-chin. Sorry about that. Did you find anything helpful to prove to Koenma-sama that you are not some horrible thing? We have all been missing and hoping for the best so you can come back."

"Yeah," Michael grunted out. "Now get your bony ass off me."

Kari shot the younger boy a look, but R.J. got off, unconcerned about what was said. She huffed.

"I hope he's not being too difficult for you. Do you want me to talk to him Kari?"

"No, no. He's fine," Kari insisted. She rolled her eyes at Michael who was looking hopefully at the cell phone. The girl left the living room of the new house the three younger Malone siblings were hiding in while Shuichi and Kennedy were gone. "What have you and Kurama-sama found out? Good news relating to Koenma-sama and returning?"

"Pretty excellent news actually," Kennedy replied. Kari's face perked up and she listened closely.

"There were these circular bricks around this…fire. The prophecy written on these bricks how long ago was completely different, referring to a prophecy to the first of the hidden people. Some of these bricks have rotated, reveling that there is another prophecy underneath. We talked to Wai and Yato, the head and assistant historians for Hep. They're the most studied in the old writing style and have been translating it to today's terms and the possible meanings behind it. The two, the old prophecy and new one being revealed, are…fairly similar…"

Kari gripped the cell phone tightly. "I've heard hints of those stories Kennedy-chin, in my search of why my own condition of no energy is so feared. Those were from the first of the hidden people and what happened wasn't excellent."

"Oh, no! Don't fret about it, it is excellent news! There are just some word changes, but it is the one thing Wai and Yato were firm on the translation and meaning of from the newer prophecy. The new prophecy states that yes, the hidden people will change the worlds, but it will be a change of great mindset and proof of old concerns as unnecessary. Rather than change the worlds due to destruction."

"Changing mindsets and old concerns," Kari repeated as these words reached understanding to her brain. "That's great! It will even prove to be good for me as well! Koenma-sama will have nothing to fear with this news! And you can return home!"

Michael shot his head around the corner, gleeful. "Kennedy is coming back? Yes! No more shit from Lynne and Carly!"

With that exciting remark, Michael disappeared again. Kari shook her head with a smile. "So you and Kurama-sama are going to talk with Koenma-sama then?"

"Yes. We are talking the long way back, but still taking care with how we look since Spirit World doesn't know yet and just to be careful. Shuichi is enjoying it a bit too much…now that we are returning with good news. No," Kennedy screamed suddenly, away from the mouthpiece.

"Just because I brought it up doesn't mean you should do that again! I'm not looking you impure idiot! Do you want me to freeze a real weight on your chest!"

Kari pursed her lips, face turning red as laughter threatened its way out of her mouth. She really shouldn't be laughing, but Kennedy and Shuichi were just too fitting with each other sometimes.

"Would you forget what I said about ogling it," Kennedy's voice sounded from a distance away from the phone. Kari could hear distinct 'whaps' as Shuichi was most likely being hit for something he did, but she could hear Shuichi laughing.

One never would have thought Shuichi would have previously acted like he did around Kennedy… The same went for Kennedy. While Kari knew anger could flash across Shuichi's normally impassive face, the younger Malone siblings knew how blasé Kennedy was and forgiving easily. However, when together… They brought out the unexpected of the other.

"Kari? You still there," Kennedy's voice asked in her return to the phone conversation.

She nodded. "Yes. Um… What exactly was Kurama-sama doing again?"

Kennedy snorted. "Trying to be sexy with his girly shirt. Idiot. But, yes, we're walking back to the way we got into Demon World to return to the Human World so we can get a hold of Kuwabara's phone to call Koenma. Kari?"

Pursing her lips on Kennedy's response to her curious question finally no longer worked, Kari bursting out into laughter at what Shuichi had been doing.

Gasping for air, Kari got her laughter under control.

"Are we quite done over there," Kennedy asked dryly.

"Sorry Kennedy-chin. It is just…the image of Kurama-sama…dressed as a female…apparently…stripping?"

Kennedy shrieked. "Don't give him ideas!"

"Showing off skin then? It still seems very hilarious and not very like Kurama-sama Kennedy-chin. Forgive me for laughing."

"You're fine Kari, you're fine. _**He's**_ not."

"Good to hear you're doing well after all this time. As it is, Michael brought it up, but… It seems Lynne has been creating some sparks of fire. She's not very pleased by being weird as she puts it."

"I guess I figured that after he was so excited by Lynne lighting up his birthday fireworks," Kennedy said and sighed. "Maybe there is no event that makes a personal power start. Maybe it is just age, right after one stops growing. You would have said if some horrible event has happened."

Large violet eyes blinked. "I don't think it was an event, but Lynne-chan seems to be trying to pick up the slack and watching out for Michael-kun and Carly-chan more. She does respect you, you know Kennedy-chin. I think in trying to replace you in watching out for Michael-kun and Carly-chan, the fire just came out of that."

"Interesting," murmured Kennedy.

"Oh," started Kari in sudden recall. "Is there something wrong with the prophecy? You sounded worried when you talked about the similarities between the old and new, but they don't sound the same to me since this one is so good."

A silence came over the other line of the phone.

"It's nothing for you to worry over Kari."

The girl scowled at those words. "For me to worry over? It means you're left worrying about it all alone Kennedy-chin. It's something for you to worry about, isn't it?"

"Well… It is just the prophecy leading up to the last part is very close in wording to the first… Hey!"

A different voice entered the phone's conversation. "I'll talk to her about it," Shuichi spoke. "It's not anything to worry about truly Kari. We were just shown the possibility that part of the prophecy had on the first of the hidden people. Kennedy is just over worried for no reason."

"So the similarity between them and us doesn't strike you as way too alike? Two sets of protectors falling in love with what they protect! Then what happened to them, burning—!"

"We aren't them!"

"Um…" Kari seemed uncertain at the conversation taking up the other line of the phone. "Kurama-sama, what is Kennedy-chin talking about?"

Shuichi sighed loudly on the other line. "The first of the hidden people," he grudged out unwillingly. "Her protector fell in love with her and she with him. Instead of him protecting her, she wound up protecting him, which in some way killed him, and she sent the worlds on fire. It's why the hidden people started being feared so much. We… There's a fire in Hep that if when you stand next to it, it will reach out and cover you, without burning you. Depending on how much it covers, shows how much you get to know what the historians here know. Proving you are worth having the knowledge."

There was a hesitation.

"Yes? So it covered you and Kennedy-chin so you two could find out more of the hidden people." Kari bit her lip in worry. "Right?"

"Yes… The fire did not just cover us. We found out exactly why that fire has burned so long. The…the first of the hidden people, her soul is trapped inside that fire. Her protector's soul is trapped in the fire as well. They…showed us their deaths. And made sure we remembered it all too well."

Kari's wide violet eyes were large and watery in fear.

Shuichi continued slowly and steadily on. "For part of showing their deaths to us, we saw them, but sometimes it wasn't just them. Sometimes they showed us ourselves playing out their deaths."

A mouth went wide at this and Kari sucked in her breath.

"But this one is different than the first," she protested loudly. "And and…it may not even refer to the two of you!"

He laughed a bit humorously at this. "I think it refers to us Kari. Kennedy is simply over worried at the similarities. After all, the newer one has a much better outcome. We aren't them."

"No you are not," Kari said strongly. "You make sure Kennedy-chin understands that Kurama-sama. I don't like seeing her worried."

He laughed a bit lighter at this. "No. No I don't like seeing her worried either. I have my ways to get her worries off her mind."

Kari heard a 'whap' and then Kennedy screaming out her favorite insult, the line disconnected with Shuichi laughing at his girlfriend. She suddenly understood why Shuichi would be acting like a stripper earlier to annoy Kennedy. Certainly was one way to distract a mind from worry. Kari snorted and laughed, then shook her head.

"Only Kurama-sama and Kennedy-chin…"

She dialed up the other number on the cell phone.

"Hey," shouted out from the earpiece. "They finally got back? Sweet!"

"Hello Yusuke-sama." Any grumblings from the boy in question were ignored by the demon. "Yes. Kennedy-chin and Kurama-sama just called. The prophecy Koenma-sama is worried about is the old one and it seems they are part of the new one, which is good all around."

"Excellent! I'm all for shoving that up baby breath and Kuwabara's asses," Yusuke crowed out.

Kari chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm. "They are returning to the Human World to share the news to Koenma-sama."

"No more phone of doom for Kurama," said Yusuke happily. "No more phone central for you either, eh, Kari? How the younger ones doing?"

"They are still fine. No one has been looking for them in any case and Michael-kun is sharing the exciting news of Kennedy-chin returning home. I will be most happy when they return as well. Both of them deserve to be happy after all this time."

"Too damn right. Especially with Kurama. Never did know how to relax and have a good time, but hell, he gets the good ass swats," he complained. The boy whined. "No way in hell would Keiko ever be nice to the cheeks _**I**_ want her to be nice too."

The other burst into a smile. That could be part of the reason of why Shuichi enjoyed humor like that. Perhaps Yusuke as a friend had a larger impact on Shuichi than he realized when complaints of Shuichi being no fun at times came from his mouth.

"Do not let Kurama-sama hear that from you Yusuke-sama."

She could practically hear the wince. "A fun Kurama has _**too**_ much fun. I'll leave him alone next time with Kennedy. She can at least manage a fun Kurama so he does not go after me but goes after her instead. Damn pair can have a real good time together without me. As long as she makes him happy, fox deserves it. I gotta get back to work before Keiko decides my running outside to take the call has taken too long. Bye!"

Kari smiled. She rather liked Yusuke. The boy was a good friend to Shuichi and cared a good deal about his friend. Such as his dislike for the so called 'phone of doom' in dealing with Shuichi right now. Kari had to agree with Yusuke on that. It was a very good thing the phone had never been used as a messenger of doom in all this time of Kennedy and Shuichi traveling Demon World in disguise.

For the younger Malone siblings, R.J., and herself; it was days of celebrations and enjoyment of knowing the eldest was returning.

And then, well…

Yusuke's name of Shuichi's phone suddenly became very much founded.

"He—"

"Kari," he interrupted the greeting. "The younger ones are still safe, right?"

"Yes," she replied slowly in confusion. "Is something wrong Yusuke-sama?"

The other swore colorfully on the other line. "Me and Hiei are heading to Demon World, Kuwabara once he found out too. Some fucking idiots attacked Kurama and kidnapped Kennedy. I've got to get going!"

She froze. "…What?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn it Hiei, I'm coming!"

"Yusuke-sama!"

"What?"

Kari gripped the phone tightly, knuckles white and made a demand to the other. "You call me the minute you get Kennedy-chin back safely!"

"Yeah. Fine. I've got to get going now!"

The cell phone went dead on the other line.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

LAST  
"…Who's the little kid?"  
"Dead," Shuichi ground out.  
Yusuke swore loudly and  
yanked the red head back.

LAST  
FIFTY-FIVE

"Kuwabara?"

The tall boy grinned at the disbelief. "Yeah. That's me! I told Urameshi to let me know how you were doing and if you were in trouble, I would be there." The boy's face grew serious. "Screw what Koenma thinks of her until she does something to deserve it, I'm here for you Kurama."

Shuichi's mouth gapped open for a moment. "That, that is kind of you…since I know what importance you place on sensing things to come."

"Annoying as hell, ain't it," Yusuke snorted in agreement.

Shuichi frowned to himself. "Yes… Hiei, do you still have the bad habit—"

The one in question nodded sharply. "Relatively, she's fine."

The red head paced back across to the other tree, looking down the slight gorge to where a small town lay below. It had taken the others a little under a week to make it where he was in Demon World. After waking up after the event, Shuichi really had to bite down on himself on just going at it alone. He swallowed, eyes searching for more clues outside the town of what happened inside. Somehow, they had known Kennedy for what she was and Kennedy swung her arm in the tell tail sign she was throwing water in front of her…

Nothing.

What the freaking hell happened?

Yusuke and Kuwabara jolted at the sound of the tree being punched by the red head.

"Dude, Kurama! Calm down! I know you act all weird when dealing with Kennedy, but calm down over there!"

Emerald eyes pressed shut tightly and Shuichi rubbed his temple. The other hand twisted with his shirt, the chain clinking underneath. "You're right Yusuke. I must stay calm…"

He drew in a sharp breath and strode away from the edge of the small gorge, back to where the others had joined him. "Roughly, I have an estimate at twenty-one demons down below. There seems to be a general shift, rotation, but there could possibly be more who never leave the town. None act as regular citizens, but as guards. One of the five who attacked us was a snake demon who has been reported seen at where we resided until Kuwabara came along."

The taller boy winced. "Sorry."

Shuichi ignored the apology, continuing on in a rush. "The snake demon only came after this happens, which suggests a leak in Spirit World information. However, by words said by him according to R.J. and the ones I heard myself, there doesn't seem to be any correlation between the two. This group is working separately, claiming they are the true protectors of the hidden people."

He snorted. "Protectors. What the trice cursed…"

Hiei's gaze flickered over at the fuming Shuichi was venting out. The demon huffed, a small smile crossing his lips. Kuwabara glared over him, not understanding the amusement. Hiei glanced away, still smiling at how Shuichi sounded like the youngest brat, Carly.

"Kurama," Kuwabara spoke up. "I've seen her use water so easily, scaring the shit outta Mitari, but how—"

"I don't understand it either!"

Shuichi yanked at the folds of the shirt, gripping the pendent underneath. The other three watched as their friend began pacing once more.

"Kennedy swung her arm! She attacked! But nothing! Do you think either of us knew why? No water! There was no factor we knew about to change that! You even saw it with Mitari, with blood water! The snake yanked her off before we realized… She kicked… Hit him the whole way…"

Shuichi's voice cracked. He squatted down, leaned over his knees, and stared at the ground. The grass rippled in a wave, stopping Yusuke and Kuwabara in their tracks of stepping forward in concern.

"I'm going to kill them," he whispered. It was almost a croon, purring out darkly. "Wrap my fingers around something palpable, stop their breath…"

He screamed out his frustration and flung daggers of grass blades into a nearby tree. Kuwabara jolted back with a huge yelp.

"I can't… And Kennedy was so happy about returning home with the good news… She deserves that…"

Hiei snorted. "You've been left too long to your emotions Kurama."

"Huh," Yusuke spoke up. "I thought it just had something to do with Kennedy. Kurama really opens up when it comes to that chick… Gotta go with Shiori here, it's real nice. She doesn't get to see the scary as shit side like I do."

"She's been down there for practically a whole week while I sat here waiting for all of you," Shuichi roared out. "If you want to do something about it, get the hell here faster! Go any slower; I would have already been doing something!"

"Against twenty or more," Hiei questioned. "You're not any good to the bitch dead fox."

"That's why I waited!"

Anger huffed out loudly as Shuichi glowered with turbulent eyes. He collapsed roughly to the ground, clearing off a section of grass. "Plan." He sketched out a rough outline of the buildings lying below.

"Here is where I have to add iiiiIIIIN!"

The last part of that ended in a scream, a small figure bending backward to avoid the testy attack of grass for their head. All four stared at the younger boy, who stared back wide eyed. The young intruder blinked, regaining control of his body and scowled.

"Really? I come up here to help out and you try adding holes to my head?" The boy snorted, narrowing his eyes over at Shuichi. "I was starting to think you were a piss poor protector Vardo. But now I know you are! There are twenty-six high level demons down there, not including me! Even if I can't go up against all of them, at least I did something this past week for poor Kennedy-san!"

All four of them stared at the infuriated boy, pointing and screaming at Shuichi.

"…Who's the little kid?"

"Dead," Shuichi ground out. Yusuke swore loudly and yanked the red head back.

The little kid stuck out his tongue at the enraged Shuichi. "Bet your glad Kennedy-san didn't talk me out of joining the group my father said I couldn't handle. She only spoke up on if it was a group meant for me. They said they were about protecting everyone, but they're all about protecting everyone by targeting the 'hidden people'. I still can't stand the assholes down there with father's views, but at least I can protect the people they target, hm?"

Shuichi eyed the younger boy. "That and you always favored Kennedy when we traveled together, right Shura?"

The boy grinned. "Yep! I like you and all, but you're a dick whenever you remember whose son I was. I'll tell you again Vardo… I AM NOT MY FATHER! I'M ME!"

"Again," Kuwabara spoke up. "Who's the little kid?"

Shura blinked. "Well, who are you?"

Kuwabara straightened his shoulders. "Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Kuwabara?" Shura muttered to himself. "The same Kuwabara who did something bad to Kennedy-san and she pulled something over you?"

"Uh…"

Shura shrugged. "All I know is that the moment I sensed Yusuke up here and said something, Kennedy-san was happy about it and bullied me into coming up here to help. And… I was told to say something." The boy turned to face Shuichi again. "Okay. 'Shuichi, don't go damn ballistic again or it will entail the details of your disguise being given to your friends. And what you did in it impure idiot.' Word for word."

The red head choked and then he started laughing. "She _**is**_ fine down there! Only Keichan would—"

The others watched as Shuichi burst into laughter again.

Hiei shook his head. "The fox has become unhinged."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded fiercely in agreement. Shura scoffed. "What else is new?"

"Hn. With that bitch involved…true."

"Shura," Shuichi spoke up as his laughter stopped. "Remember the mock combat Kennedy showed you?"

"How could I forget? You went all paranoid thinking I would kill a half breed during that time. I'm not—"

"Yomi," Shuichi ended. He smiled at the younger boy. "Most certainly you are not."

Shura beamed.

"If they are just keeping her trapped there, to 'protect' demonkind from her, there will be a point that the insults at her would rise, wouldn't there?"

The boy bristled. "I'm working on not letting it! Insults and trying to scare her is the most anyone does yet! No one will hurt her! They're all idiots and think I'm like my father, so I use it to my advantage to have the longer shifts in watching Kennedy-san. I can't believe they think my letting her sleep is so that I can attack her when she's strongest and break her down the most so she never comes back. They just leave me at it, thinking I'm doing the worst. Idiots!"

All of the older boys gazed at Shura in surprise for planning that out, using assumptions of others to work for Kennedy's benefit while trapped down there.

"Smart." Shuichi commented. "But without seeing you at it, it will only last so long. It's why I brought up the mock combat…"

The older trailed off, watching the younger boy as it clicked.

"I can fake it for her!"

Hiei resisted rolling his eyes as he watched. The minute the fox had heard words that came from Kennedy, he had calmed back down to something proper. While Yusuke may enjoy Shuichi showing his feelings more, Hiei was less than enthusiastic about it. Kennedy caused that in Shuichi, but at least the girl knew how to get Shuichi back to his senses. Although, Hiei loved seeing someone who could rile up Shuichi so much like that to the point of turning a face red. Just take away how his friend began acting like Hiei himself when angry. It was far too odd to witness.

Shuichi nodded and mulled over something. "I can work with that… Now Shura, tell me what works against Kennedy using water."

"Kasssu," Shura spoke the name with the proper accent. "He says it was the oath we took to protect all demons, giving the small gems we received the power to take away from the hidden people."

The smaller boy held up his wrist, a thin gold bangle dangling from it. A lime green jewel was attached to the bangle.

"There was a man, long ago, that trapped most of the hidden people for the good of all demons. However, his son did not agree and killed his father. This left the jewel open for all else who wished to protect the worlds from the hidden people. Thus, the group began, breaking the jewel into smaller pieces so more could trap the hidden people away from destroying the worlds."

Shuichi frowned and eyed the jewel on Shura's wrist carefully.

"It's the same… But the wrong color."

"Kuronue's pendent," Hiei questioned and Shuichi nodded an affirmative to. He caught the looks from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "His old partner's pendent, it was meant to help protect the hidden people."

"Protect them," Shura asked Shuichi all interested. "There's one I'd rather have as much good as my position is in helping Kennedy-san. So there are two jewels for the hidden people?"

"The story as I have heard it was that there was only one… The son took it from his father, because the father misused his trust in the hidden people. He was supposed to use it as a means of protecting the hidden people, but went out killing all of the ones he could find with the trust that had been placed in him and the jewel that marked him protector of the hidden people."

"Where'd the second one come from?"

Shuichi shrugged at Shura's question. "But if it is _your_ kind of jewel preventing Kennedy from using water…"

"Steal them," Yusuke interjected.

All of them grinned. Shuichi sent Shura a look. "And how are you going to manage a distraction so we can do that?"

"Give them a fight to watch," Shura hollered out. He grinned at Shuichi. "Okay. You're not so much a piss poor protector after all. Not like you knew about this little group and our jewel things… Kennedy-san said you preferred Shuichi over Kurama so… Sorry about me being a little kid and hating you because of my dad and all that… Okay Shuichi-san?"

The two gazed at each other, one eager and worried, the other surprised and much taken aback.

"Wait? He hates being called Kurama," Kuwabara asked out loud. "How come you never said so?"

Yusuke snorted. "It's Kurama. How often does he complain?"

"Yeah, well, I know what it is like being called by something you are not," Shura snapped. "I'm not my father, nor am I his 'little kid', which has got to be the worst pun ever, just because I am a goat. He's not Yoko Kurama, that part of his past anymore, just like I'm not part of my dad's past. If he prefers Shuichi, I'll honor that since he honored the fact I'm _**not**_ Yomi's little kid!"

Yusuke frowned. "But you are," he pointed out. "And Kurama is still Kurama even with the Shuichi bit."

Shura narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"I don't mind being called Kurama still. I only prefer Shuichi." The red head shrugged. Kuwabara nodded at that, worry taken away on changing what he called a friend by.

The youngest boy still was bothered by this though and pointed at Yusuke.

"You're the new Vardo," he proclaimed darkly.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

LAST  
"You did say you'd prefer one  
like Kurama's in protecting her.  
Guess you got one now kid."

LAST  
FIFTY-SIX

The older man stretched his arms up, back cracking as his ears shifted up and flickered at the wind hitting them. A long black tail twitched a few times, disappearing as he put his long arms back down. Cracking his neck with a shift of his head, the triangle cat ears disappeared back down to round flesh hidden under his lengthy mess of hair. The shifter cocked his head and grinned down at the younger boy.

"Such failings to me in attempting to scare her by looks alone, I must say I particularly enjoy this idea of yours little kid."

"She doesn't scare easily," the younger boy responded. He pushed the back of the girl in front of him, making her continue her walk down the dirty alley of a street. She pursed her lips, but a glance at the two jewels both men held caused her to continue walking.

"Despite her human looks, she's been wandering Demon World for a while. I figured your way to scare her into submission would fail, even if those are the nastiest demon shapes I have ever seen. The hidden people must keep their heads higher for a reason, so we'll just have to aim higher to scare that pride out of them."

The younger boy made a face and the elder man grinned in anticipation of what was to come.

"Elementals always need a larger push, it makes sense the hidden people will need more…encouragement. I'm more than willing to have a first go at her." He bounced eagerly in his steps, smirking thoughtfully at the girl.

The younger boy grabbed the girl's arm forcefully and whipped his head around. "Mine! Kasssu is letting me have the first go, not you Maro!"

Maro huffed, disgruntled. "You're just like your father, claiming first dibs on that thieving elemental fox."

The younger let go of the girl's arm and pushed her forward again with a snort. "My father never got his hands on one of the hidden people."

Never would be able to if the younger boy had anything to say about it. Shura was still glad his false act worked so well because all the demons there expected him to be just like his father. He glanced around the area, looking for a sign as he led Kennedy closer to the open area. Not spotting a sign of the 'intruders' inside the town yet, he settled for counting all the demons gathered to see him put fear into one of the hidden people. He couldn't stop the grin as he counted all the demons present.

Maro noticed the grin and chuckled. "You are just as eager as I am little kid. Now listen to your elders…"

"No. I get the first go at her. Stop asking Maro."

Shura certainly was not going to let anyone else have a go at Kennedy. The others would actually have a go at her. He would be pulling mock combat moves he had practiced with the girl as an exercise bit from the time he traveled with her. Pulled off correctly, it would fool the eyes watching and distract them. If all were as eager as Maro about the fight…

"Not encouraging," she breathed out.

Shura kept his smirk in place, arm poised on his waist in a way that said cocky to all the onlookers. The older girl was running her eyes frantically around; tense at all the screams demanding a fight. He had to agree with her words though and wondered how well she was faring without her usual instincts to guide her. The picture surrounding them did not garner trust.

The fellow protectors of the group kept on screaming, others settling for quiet anticipation of what was to come. Shura felt his throat tighten, still not seeing or sensing the 'intruders'. While it was good at this point that they were invisible, he wished there was some give away. The one who gave away those 'intruders' to Shura the other day was waiting far from the others. Yusuke had no comprehension for being unnoticeable. He was for the point when the protectors of the group noticed what was going on with the mock battle or with intruders tying people up.

"Inclined to be changing your mind now little kid?"

Shura heard the shout rose above the other voices and tilted his head back to glare at the shifter. "Not inclined at all! First digs go to me and me alone! She's mine!"

Maro bounced on furry feet. "Hurry up your go at her then!"

The younger boy turned his head back around toward her. She swallowed and shifted her weight back. Shura waved his bangle hand in front of his face, directing a single finger at her. The demons watching hooted at the insult. Her mouth scrunched in dislike.

"Wish my instincts were here to help," Kennedy griped. She readied her fists. "But I trust you to keep me safe."

The elder girl spurted forward at him to attack first. His eyes wide in shock, Shura stepped to the side and smirked farther at Kennedy. The other protectors laughed around them, enjoying her failings to attack and him playing with her. Narrowing his eyes, Shura carefully kept his smirk on his face as he casually glanced down at his fingers before back up to her. He looked back to Kennedy; sure she had noticed what he had a few seconds ago. Her bottle green eyes stared at his wrist.

Choosing to ignore it for the moment, the boy laughed. "You have no power here!"

Kennedy surged forward again and he playfully allowed her to push all she wanted, just standing there as she failed.

The onlookers laughed as she used all her strength trying to move Shura, as the boy practically rolled his eyes at the attempt.

The audience had no idea this was a mock, her shoulders tensed back to make her muscles appear larger and fingers stretched lightly against his chest. Spreading her fingers as wide as possible gave it the appearance the tendons were working hard to move him. Every bit of it was practiced from mornings back when they traveled together. It was a good exercise on muscles, Shura found out despite no physical damage being done. As a political part of things, she had pointed out the uses and he saw them easily. Perhaps one day he could be what she called an actor, an actor for a living.

Shura put his palm out on her shoulder and moved it sideways, not pushing her, just moving the hand. It would have been a ridiculous move in a real fight, but she played the whole thing and jerked herself back as if he had shoved her. The demons shouted and Shura looked up with a grin at them, taking his good old sweet time as Kennedy fell to the ground from his 'shove'. He noticed that there were demons formerly present, now absent, and his grin grew. More shouts of approval followed and he put his cocky demeanor back onto Kennedy.

"See, no power here at all," he taunted her. "It's about time you got proven that!"

He was not a fan of the fans cheering him on for that. It was true he could fight her and win like this, but Kennedy had won his respect long ago. She was like his Study of Opponents tutor, Naoya, taking an interest in him and his ideas. Almost everyone else treated him as nothing but a child, humoring him because of his father, but never really listening to him.

Shura went to the next position of the mock battle as Kennedy 'struggled' against his stranglehold.

This was nothing to do with his father and everything to do with him. Kennedy won his respect. Shura could care less on what she was labeled, like his father would care. It was a bonus for him actually on that part. Shura was deeply fascinated by people different from him because of the new outlooks on life they gave him from all the people his father typically surrounded himself by. These demons around him were the same, never giving the new outlook a chance and…

"Time to run!"

Shura flipped the girl around onto his back and began to race off.

The intruders had been found out and it was time for him to haul Kennedy as far from the place as he could. Meanwhile, he could hear the others fighting to get the other jewels rather than being sneaky about the place. Shura spotted a bright flash of orange spiritual power and raced toward it. He was not the only one to notice. It was kind of hard not to notice Yusuke crowing out gleefully as he sprinted past Kuwabara, past Shura, and into the throng of higher level demons still with their jewels. Oh, and that energy not even attempting to be held back from warning anyone of the fact intruders were there. It burned ever so brightly.

"No restraint when it comes to Urameshi," Kuwabara complained lightly. His eyes lighted up at Shura. "Hey there kid! How's she?"

"She is fine," Kennedy grunted. "But she can walk too."

Shura let the girl down. "I was more worried on them catching on and taking after you rather than the intruders."

Kuwabara snorted. "I told ya. Urameshi more than takes the focus away from anything else. He's gotta be the center of attention. You would be ignored even if you rammed into their stomachs or danced naked in front of them."

"I'd rather the ramming to keep Kennedy-sama safe. Which," he started, finished with the action of raising his hand. Kuwabara blinked, wide eyed in surprise.

"Wasn't that a blind-your-eyes color of green before?"

Both Kennedy and Shura nodded.

"Kennedy-sama said how she trusted me to keep her safe, despite not being able to know that with her instincts," Shura said.

"After I said that, it decided to look like Shuichi's pendent with that burgundy color," Kennedy finished. "So they must be related and that would be the reason why they act the opposite, somehow blocking my connection to make water move."

"Huh." Kuwabara scratched his arm. "Well… You did say you'd prefer one like Kurama's in protecting her. Guess you got one now kid."

"Fascinating," spoke up a voice dryly. All three turned to notice Hiei. "See if the brat can do the same to the rest of these then. I counted. There's four more left. Make sure I don't have to try burning them to dust brat, jewels are bothersome to burn."

Kuwabara blew air from his nose and picked up the golden bangles Hiei had left behind on the ground. "Ain't he all happy to speak so many words to me. Ah well… Don't tell the short guy his respect for me being the team leader is leaking out m'kay?"

Kennedy smiled.

"The hell," Shura said out loud. The taller eyed one of the jewels and tried handing it off to Shura. "Respect?"

Kuwabara blinked and shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah. He mentioned it a while back to me. Said I at least had a better head for it than Urameshi, charging into everything with fists and luck. Ya gunna try taking this to see if it does the color change-o thing again?"

The boy took the golden bangle and his shoulders drooped at the color staying lime green. "Damn. How the hell is that respect?"

"Oh." Kuwabara perked up. "Shorty insulted you and gave all the crap to me."

"Whaaaat?" Shura blinked rapidly, trying to figure that one out.

"He gave me all these." Kuwabara dangled the bangles out on his fingers before Shura's face. "He trusts me with all the important stuff, like he 'has to' on our team missions now. The shrimp is so obvious," he chuckled. "Even told me to be the beacon, to call down Urameshi when our sneaking became noticed. You trust me to keep ya safe?"

Kuwabara shot his questioning look over at Kennedy. The girl shrugged. "Me, sure. But only because you don't want to see Shuichi hurt by me not being safe. I trust you only so far at this point, sorry."

"Eh." He scratched his chin and grinned. "Naw, I can see your point. Don't be sorry about it. Maybe I should chuck'em all over at Kurama. But then, Shura didn't get a second one…"

"Hm. Well, perhaps… Let's go with this then," Kennedy said. She removed the bangles dangling from Kuwabara's fingers and handed them one by one to Shura, creating an armload, and then looked him at eye level. "I trust you to keep me and any other possible ones of the hidden people safe…"

Kennedy trailed off, blinking in amazement with the other two guys.

"Well… It did require a vocalization after all, not just handing him the thing." Bottle green eyes blinked at all the burgundy. "Huh."

"Hey!" Kuwabara bellowed back to the other three involved in fights. "Grab the jewels!"

"You sick-o! I'm not copping a feel on some random dude for your pleasure Kuwabara! Does Yukina—"

"FUCK YOU URAMESHI!"

Yusuke shot back a holler as he sent a kick to his opponent. "Hell no!"

"I MEANT THE ACTUAL DAMN JEWEL YA PERVERT!"

Kennedy shook her head and muttered to herself in English. "How does every time I am around Yusuke, he manages to work the conversation back to asses?"

Kuwabara grunted. "The wonderful gift of Urameshi," he answered back in the same language if a bit stocky. "High honor to poor Keiko."

Frustrated at Yusuke being the only one not to follow Kuwabara's suggestion, Shura screamed at him. "GRAB THE JEWEL VARDO!"

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "And somehow I trust him more than Kuwabara? Someone please reason with my instincts."

Kuwabara guffawed. "I like you," he stated happily.

"Yeah? Well I bet that lasts only until you discover the reason why I trust him more in protecting the hidden people," Kennedy scoffed. "Yusuke still does have you there. And really, all of them… Look at how much trouble the cause by trying to help me. I've got plans on how to deal with it; Shuichi should know that well enough. Am I not enough to do the job I was born into?"

The taller boy frowned and shared a look of confusion with Shura. The two shrugged, each not knowing what Kennedy was talking about. "Being hidden," Shura asked her curiously.

"I trust all three of you in keeping the hidden people safe," Kennedy shouted to be heard.

Hiei was the first to finish with his opponent, carrying the golden bangle as if it held a disease. He dropped it into Shura's hands filled with all the other bangles. "I didn't think you were foolish enough to trust me bitch."

"Hey!"

All ignored Shura's protest.

"And a certain escape plan hatched by you to save me from a world filled with dead hacks?"

He snorted at her question. The taller boy grinned at this interesting fact. Hiei snorted again at Kuwabara's look. "Do you actually realize what it is like fighting the bastard to your bitch?"

"Only for Shuichi?"

"It's not _**for**_ him at all," he snarled. Both Kennedy and Kuwabara laughed at Hiei. Yusuke grinned at this on his way over after his fight and jogged over to the group in a hurry.

"I know a certain name in England with your tracer who would disagree," Kennedy sung out.

Hiei jerked his head around, eyes stunningly wide. "Who the fuck told you about that?"

Kuwabara broke down into hysterics at Hiei's shock and fear at what the girl said. Kennedy smirked and wagged her finger. "Perhaps you shouldn't be giving that sort of ammo to Carly against her brother now, should you? Who knew you respected the hidden people well enough to—"

"What? Those brats," he snapped out.

"Ah. Richard. I get it. That's…cute Hiei."

Hiei snarled and whipped around at the red head behind him. "Wish to have that voice box removed now Kurama?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Shura had joined in at this point and took his toll on taunting the other. He repeated Hiei's words from a few seconds ago. "Do you actually realize what it is like fighting the bastard to your bitch?"

"Most defiantly respect if you are comparing Kennedy to me," Shuichi stated with a nod.

Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke as they realized something.

"Yo, Kurama. If three eyes here had to choose sides if you two ever fight, he'd be siding with—"

Yusuke jumped back away from Hiei swinging his sword out, laughing at the shorter fighter.

"He would be siding with Kennedy," Kuwabara hooted out.

Kennedy, Shuichi, and Shura watched as the other half of their group was taken over by the need to fight. It was nice to know there had to be some frustration on their part, Shuichi thought as he watched. He was rather…stressed before they enacted the plan. His hands itched to make sure Kennedy really was all right. Leaning down, Shuichi smiled at the younger boy.

"Shura. Go give them a hand over there."

Which promptly left Kennedy and Shuichi standing alone together.

"Ah. It's good to know you and I can still manage alone time, hm?"

"Fighting." Kennedy stated the one word. He watched her as she spoke to the dirt, fingers twinned together in her fidgety habit. After a whole week of her being trapped with so many who disliked her, Shuichi was not going to force anything else onto Kennedy. The girl responded badly to dislike and hate. How she was because of her mother's long lasting hate toward her. When faced with it in Spirit World, pulling away from him like she had.

"Fighting. And looking forward to that, I caught your look! Alone time," she muttered. Kennedy narrowed her eyes at him and poked his chest once. "Freaking male ego… But…I'll stroke it this time."

Hands pulled at his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her, so glad to have Kennedy back even if he wanted to laugh at her humored kindness. Instead of laughing, he kissed her just as fiercely back and tasted salt. Shuichi wasn't sure if he tasted her tears, because he was certainly crying right along with her. Tears of joy never felt so achingly needy before.

He tightened his hold and deepened the kiss.

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

LAST  
"You're disgusting Vardo."  
"As Keiko tells me frequently,"  
chirped Yusuke happily.

LAST  
FIFTY-SEVEN

"Didn't start it for you detective," Hiei grunted.

The other snorted, raised his head to look, and then lay back down. "It was a sad bit of sparing if ya meant it three eyes. I take it you did it for them."

The demon growled but stayed where he was, resting up against a tree. His eyes flickered open to look down at the others lying in the grass area below the small hill the tree sat on. It was far easier for him to see things around him being high up, but he wished he did not have to witness Yusuke eyeballing his finger covered in earwax. The dark haired boy flicked the earwax into the grass; unaware or uncaring that Hiei was watching with a repulsed look. Hiei figured Yusuke on both, not being aware of eyes on him and if he was caught, not bothered in the slightest. Keiko had her moments.

"I didn't do anything _**for**_ them. Like I said before, Kurama is not an opponent I truly want to go up against. Same for her, if one has heard her version of a threat."

Hiei shifted uncomfortably. His mind shifted from Keiko being a redeemer in Yusuke's behavior to another girl. Kennedy may have used it as a means to get back at Shuichi, but he did not put it past the girl to mean her threat as he had been one of sorts at that time. Plus, his little foray into her mind at the time… He was not going to be the one she tested out the idea of manipulating water inside a person.

Yusuke let out a whistle. "What on earth did Kennedy threaten you with Hiei? Do tell."

He raised an eyebrow at Yusuke's amusement and chose not to mention Keiko to the boy. Another head rose up and Kuwabara broke into the conversation for Hiei. "Don't. I may be here helping out Kurama, but I still am not going to forget certain things."

"Screw the fucking prophecy, she makes Kurama happy. Haven't you ever looked at them together?" Yusuke waved his hand over toward the couple. "Or not even listened to what Keiko and Yukina said about them?"

He snickered suddenly and raised his head up to look at the couple himself. "Kurama's a little pervert around her." Kuwabara and Shura let loose a pair of revolted looks at the glee voiced in those words.

"Okay," Yusuke drawled out. "Maybe not now, but it sure is loads entertaining to see him actually letting emotion out. He gets to face a woman's wrath, enjoy and smirk at swats to his ass, laugh at her hurting _**my**_ ass, fight me because I interrupted their 'alone time', get all dark and demented looking in defending her from Koenma's stupidity… It's like a wow and holy fucking cheese on rye on how he opens up. About time he had some fun and uncrossed his legs from holding it in."

Kuwabara was too busy letting out strangling noises at most of what Yusuke said to reply coherently.

Both Hiei and the youngest of those laying there gave Yusuke a disgusted look. The youngest actually said something on it.

"You're disgusting Vardo."

"As Keiko tells me frequently," chirped Yusuke happily.

Now Keiko gets brought up, Hiei thought to himself. Pity it did not derail Yusuke from acting like himself.

The group went back into silence at that note. Hiei shook his head at the gutter brained boy, but had to admit what Yusuke said was pretty true. Their red haired friend has always been a bit too reserved at times. It was appearing to Hiei that there would be pros and cons either way. Shuichi was frustrating to him whether being closed off or opened up far too much. Hiei sucked in his breath. Shuichi rather behaved like Yusuke or himself. There was that perverted nature in annoying Kennedy and reacting as he had when she was kidnapped. Shuichi had been all out to go after the people, to injure them, to destroy and make them suffer, but then as Yukina had…

Hiei shook his head from memories of Gonzo Tarukane. He had to be reading too much into it. A lip pulled upward. He had been living around these people too much if he was finding resemblances like this.

Shuichi merely liked showing off to the girl, getting her attention and feelings projected around him. So much that Shuichi seemed to be showing off in other places… Actually, perhaps that fit better as an explanation, Hiei pondered.

"I guess I come from never seeing them together," Kuwabara spoke up. The other three looked over at him.

"I've only seen him rescue her from Spirit World and now after rescuing her again. It's the only times I have seen them together. All I see is how emotionally attached Kurama is to her and get worried on how well she can hurt him if it comes to something like that. Don't get me wrong, for I can find myself liking her and in Kurama finding happiness with someone, but still… There seems a lot of danger in those two being together with all of what revolves around the hidden people."

Yusuke grunted at Kuwabara's point. "Kurama likes things complicated. She's got it. Whatever it is, Kurama likes it because it's interesting to him."

"What a bunch of gossiping girls," Shura muttered to himself. Hiei smirked and chuckled at the pair's reactions to hearing that. He leaned back onto the tree, closing his eyes as he listened to them state the reasons why they were not girls, just worried on a friend's behalf. He cracked an eye open, peering over at Shuichi and Kennedy a distance away.

The whole bit of his tracker being placed on a man named Richard was merely a ploy for them to get that time alone, Hiei was not stupid and was not going to get involved in that after the pair being apart for all that time. Attacking Yusuke was how he found his way out of their need to be alone, rather than stick around to hear what other information she would throw out about him. It would be just his luck that she had somehow picked up or discovered he was using her methods on Michael and his girlfriend on Kuwabara. Kuwabara was resilient; he did have to give his sister's suitor that. However, far too many already knew of his and Yukina's relationship. No more hints needed to be given to the tall oaf.

Kennedy tucked her long hair behind an ear and then took the time to do the same for Shuichi, whose forehead was resting on her shoulder. Hiei cracked open his other eye, curious. Normally from what he saw of their relationship, Shuichi was always the one touching her first. Even when he had drawn the others off to a spar over his respect on Kennedy, he had noted she was the one to start the kiss. Then again, Shuichi did seem to keep a certain distance from the girl in some instances. Kennedy making the first move would make sense if Shuichi kept his distance. However, Shuichi was off the charts in his behavior before rescuing her.

Something nagged at Hiei, making the scene below seem wrong.

"Why are you frowning at Kennedy-sama over there?"

Hiei blinked at the notice of the youngest boy. "Hn."

Shura glanced over at Kennedy and took a careful look, trying to figure out the cause. Then the boy shrugged, unable to see the cause of Hiei's frown.

"Wasn't there a shifter?"

The boy took in a huge gasp of air at that question. Shura fixed his eyes fervently on Kennedy and then relaxed. "Not possible. Maro was on the sidelines during the mock combat. I carried her there and there was always a set of eyes on her. That is Kennedy-sama. And all the protectors are tied up by your energy enhanced ropes, spiritual energy swords, or plants from Shuichi-san. We have all twenty-seven here and accounted…for…"

Shura and Hiei found their eyes locked together, wide in realization.

"What?" Kuwabara was the first to end the argument between himself and Yusuke. "What is it?"

"I handed you all but four," Hiei said. He stood up quickly.

"Yeah?" Kuwabara still did not understand, having missed the earlier conversation being engrossed in his argument. Yusuke stopped trying to drag Kuwabara back into the argument, noticing Hiei standing.

"But each of us _three_ only fought _one_ after that."

Yusuke and Kuwabara rose up, sharing two curse words at the same time very loudly.

To be continued...


	58. Chapter 58

LAST  
"And if it ain't Maro Urameshi,  
tell Kurama just who you are  
punching then," Kuwabara  
suggested. Yusuke's face paled.

LAST  
FIFTY-EIGHT

Hearing the loudly voiced duo swearing, Kennedy and Shuichi glanced over at the others. Her hand stilled from checking the rising bump on the back of his head. The fighting between the four had taken them quite some distance away; the screamed swear words sounding more like a whisper. Still, hearing the cursing at this distance caused some worry on why they would be cursing in the first place.

"What has them all panicky over there," she asked out loud. "Should we go checking on them all being tied up?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I would have felt that, if any had broken free of any of our spiritual restraints. Mine would have eaten any so stupid," he growled slightly and kissed her forehead. "I feel no other energies around either. Don't be worrying now Keichan or I will act an impure idiot. It has been a while since I last could."

He smirked at her facial reaction. But frowned as he noticed she was still acting fidgety.

"Try doing something with water. If so, we'll trust that to be an indicator of there being something wrong verses you feeling off with not being able to sense anything."

She nodded. Seconds passed and she shook her head in a 'no'.

"Time will give that use back," he decided. A stampede of feet finished their run down the hill and Shuichi glanced over at the frantic faces. "No problem now. And I go back to what I said before on us going home. I don't want to hear your worries. They're family. We're going back no matter if Koenma agrees or not over it."

"Kurama! We uh…" Kuwabara halted in his speech and blinked, realizing what he was about to say.

Yusuke strode forward and boldly pointed at Kennedy. "That's not her."

"Explain." The red head slid to the side, closer to Kennedy once more.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara nudged Yusuke frantically. "You can't solve this like you did with Yana."

Yusuke blinked, frowning. "And why the hell not?"

"Listen to the oaf," Hiei suggested. It was a rare choice of words he used to speak about the taller, who was rubbing under his nose to hide the growing grin. "He has gained some brain cells."

Yusuke whipped his head around, raising a fist at Hiei. "Hey! I always knew you didn't mind Kuwabara but what's up with insulting me?"

The smallest shoved his way through and glared darkly at the girl he looked up to. Or at least what seemed to be her. "That better not be you Maro like Hiei thinks."

"Maro? I asked for an explanation here," Shuichi reminded the four.

"Erhm," Kuwabara began nervously. "We didn't get all the jewels? And the runt does know her more than me, so I don't know what he saw but…"

The trailing off of Kuwabara's nervous words was interrupted by a whap of a fist to a palm. "I know how to handle people making copies of someone else!"

Both Kuwabara and Hiei gave Yusuke a look. "Ya know Urameshi, thinking does come in handy rather than rushing in."

"It works! I did it when you got copied!"

"Yusuke," Shuichi spoke up. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then dropped his hand and chuckled. "Tell me exactly what you were going to do."

"Punch Maro just like I punched Yana!"

"Wooooow," Kennedy drawled out from behind Shuichi. "He really _**is**_ that impulsive. Somehow, I don't think that will work for him this time like it did with your mother Shuichi. Still, I was right on us going back to check who is all tied up."

Hiei frowned and glanced at Kennedy carefully. It was a hard thing to be sure of, but then, Kennedy had been always near someone during their fights for the jewels. The shifter would have had no chance to exchange places with the girl. Shuichi stood at ease with no worries on which he stood next to, which caused Hiei to question himself. There was that jewel missing, unless they left out Shura's jewel in the counting.

"You two should probably hurry home. I'll take a closer look around to see who these idiots missed," Hiei said. Shuichi had been warned of their suspicions if it was not the girl standing next to him, not completely unprepared if anything did happen.

"But that could be Maro," Yusuke insisted loudly as he pointed.

"And if it ain't Maro Urameshi, tell Kurama just who you are punching then," Kuwabara suggested.

Yusuke's face paled.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said shortly. "This would be why the runt just placed you lower than me on the brain scale."

"Still want to punch me?" Kennedy peered over at him with a smile. "Shuichi likes behaving like a little boy in showing off for me. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

"Oooooh! I want to see that," Shura piped in loudly. Hiei chuckled at the enthusiasm, sharing the same sentiment as the younger boy. "Vardo would get his ass handed to him on how protective Shuichi-sama is of Kennedy-san!"

"You little—!"

An arm was thrown around the younger, Yusuke capturing the boy in a headlock and giving him a yanking around of the horn. Kuwabara burst out laughing as Yusuke managed to get the wrong part of the horn pressed against his hand. Shuichi smiled but glanced over to Hiei. The smaller demon nodded.

"Go home fox. We'll double check here."

"I am afraid I would like to check persona—"

"Go," Hiei snapped. "You wanted her back, didn't you? You got her, now go."

Shuichi paused at Hiei's insistence. "Still, I feel I must check—"

"And let the oaf get involved? He was the one who stated we ought to help you when you're in trouble. As long as you were fine, stay out of it. At some point you are planning on getting Koenma to not be an idiot over the hidden people, right? I think it best for all the brats if you don't piss of him more by getting the oaf or other team members fighting on your side right now. We're allies, but shoving it into his face isn't going to work in the brats' favor."

Red hair shook. "Allies you say? And even a possible in-law…" He smiled at the dirty look he received. "We were on our way to inform Koenma of what we found before this happened. The whole family will be safe and we can head back home."

"Ssso."

Kennedy and Shuichi jerked at the new voice speaking English. It seemed they had been hiding their presence earlier. Shuichi turned to his right, eyes frantically searching for the person with that energy who was apparently hiding at the base of the tree line. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Ssshe isssn't the onry one? Interesssting…"

He clenched his fists, still searching for the owner of the voice, ignoring Kennedy's sudden gasps of heavily breathed air hitting the back of his neck.

"Show yourself," he demanded.

"Ssshe ssseemsss worried. They are famiry? How…crossse."

Shuichi hissed at the notice and his eyes noticed a bit of red past the greenery. He eyed the spot, shifting slightly to easily grab his weapon of choice, but waiting for the demon to make the move. The others goofing off seemed to start noticing the tension, began glancing around for the person responsible.

"Thisss mussst be why we courd not affect her arone. Famiry worriesss… You grare incorectry. I wirr not anymore. Ssshe mussst consssider you rike famiry… Thisss wirr affect her more than passst attemptsss…"

Kennedy's arms flew forward to grab Shuichi, but he flew past reach and whipped into the air. The scaly green and brown rope-like length that threw him snaked its way back into the forest. The others shouted, finally knowing where the person speaking was in the greenery.

"Kasssu!" Shura ran forward and skidded his way to a stop.

"Kid. I have no time for your idiot action."

Several snake lengths of scaly green wrapped up to the branches above and the snake demon lifted himself up and after Shuichi with ease. Hiei cursed, sword out from his attempt to slice the demon a second prior to leaving.

"Snake," he spat out. "There's a reason to people killing them before they get this old. I'd rather it be the shifter."

"Kennedy-sama!"

Shura took off after the older girl high tailing it after the snake demon.

"You can't use water around him! Kennedy-sama! We didn't get his jewel!"

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

LAST  
Bottle green eyes narrowed.  
"Don't. I've got a mind, ideas to act out.  
You just test me and I'll get creative  
testing out the limits of _**your**_ body."

LAST  
FIFTY-NINE

Huffing, Kennedy ran in the direction Kasu was headed in, the same direction that Shuichi had been flung off toward. Shura was screaming along behind her. Kennedy ignored the shouts and kept on going. She turned her head this way and that way, trying to catch any movement to warn her if Shuichi or Kasu was near. As she ran, Kennedy tried to form water from the air surrounding her. The air wavered like in a heat, but no water formed.

Affect her more than past attempts, he said. Her eyebrows furrowed down, worried on this turn. It did not seem as though Kasu was aiming for her, but for Shuichi instead. Harming the protector… This was beginning to look more like the situation Shuichi and she played out in the fire from Hep.

Kennedy slowly jogged to a stop, looking around and ears twitching. Shura was still yelling her name in that direction, so she should head in the opposite way. It would be away from where she began running from, thus closer to Shuichi. She turned in a circle, carefully looking for any sign of Shuichi being nearby and bit her lip. There did not seem to be any sign of him nearby. It was rather difficult to look too far into the forest and he could have been caught above…

She automatically looked up at that thought.

Casting her gaze around the tree branches, she focused on a movement up above. Hurrying she made her way over to the tree and made quick work of the first few branches. There! A spot of red a little way above to the tree on her left—she raised herself up on her toes to find the red was the red of Shuichi's hair. Kennedy climbed farther up, calling out across the trees. "Shuichi. You okay up there? Stuck or—"

Something smooth and muscular wrapped around her stomach, dragging her back against the rough bark of the tree she had been climbing.

"I think he'sss out at the moment."

For a moment, Kennedy could not hear her own breath and everything near her was silent. She could still hear Shura's far away voice calling out her name. Out. What kind of out did Kasu mean?

She struggled to get out his hold, the snake-like finger tightening around her and more began to join in holding her against the tree trunk. Kennedy yanked at the finger around her stomach, pulling it up and closer to her, bending her head down and bit onto it as hard as she could. She yanked the finger as hard as she could when she heard Kasu react to the pain, but he reacted even farther. For the first time, Kasu showed his head from the other side of the trunk, his lips drawn back as he hissed at her. Kennedy forgot about trying to get free to help Shuichi, seeing the livid face of the snake demon.

"I'm the sssnake you foored girr!" Slits of red stared her down and he drew his lips farther back. "Ssstupid. Thisss isss how you bite sssomeone."

Skin pinched and Kennedy's upper arm burned, and then torn as Kasu's mouth was ripped away from her. He spat and turned his head away from her, spotting the second branch coming at his face. One of his long fingers knocked the thick branch aside before it made contact. Narrowing his eyes, the snake demon kept his gaze on Shuichi lying on a branch above the pair. Relief and fresh worry raced through Kennedy at Shuichi being alive, but aggravating the peeved snake demon farther. His head, already once taking a hit earlier was streaming out a steady trail of blood down his face from a new injury of being flung by Kasu.

Not even moving to sit up, Shuichi kept his emerald eyes on the snake demon. "Do I find out your bite is venomous, you will discover true pain."

Kasu chucked. "Wore yourserf down sssoome protector. Worried over thisss thing? Ssshe doesssn't ssscare easiry, but I sssaw her worry on famiry… You're crose enough and worn down to not even risssing your head. Yet you persssissst with threatsss asss though you can deriver. Physssicar pain on thisss one? No… Ssshe ssseemsss far more afraid when—"

Kennedy struck a snake finger within her striking reach with a long sharp piece of bark. The snake hissed, turning his stare away from Shuichi onto her as another branch struck from behind, jarring him. She spat into his eyes, blinding him for a moment, and pressed against him for all she was worth. The fingers wrapped around her weakened, Kennedy scrambled to climb her way up and out, leaping up for the branch above her head.

A couple of Kasu's long fingers flung up to wrap around the bark. The branch shuddered and she nearly fell, managing to cling on as someone else was flung downwards. Kasu laughed.

Wide eyed, Kennedy felt the air waver but once again, no water formed from the air and she was left to watch Shuichi's body crash its way down to the ground.

"Over this way," cried a voice in the distance.

"Rather sssad for a protector, isssn't he? Ssseemsss I have proved my posssition asss the proper protector," Kasu hissingly laughed to himself. Narrow red eyes snapped back up to her. "Ahhh. That's better. I _did_ find what wirr break you. I wonder how much hisss body can take, don't you girr?"

Kennedy released her tenuous hold on the branch, glad of the sharp piece of bark she still held as she dropped right on top of the snake demon. Aimed careful, she gripped her legs tight around his neck and quickly drove the bark through the hoop earring, twisting it harshly. He jerked once, like a bull with a cowboy, but she held tight.

"No. Hurting me doesn't include others. I can live with the damage, but I'll be damned if I see anyone hurt. Then…retribution!"

Twisting the long piece in the hooped earring again, Kennedy gripped it tightly with both hands and wrenched away from the shrieking demon.

The golden hoop, complete with the lime green jewel and part of the scaly ear, went flying off, spinning away with the piece of tree Kennedy used to detach it from Kasu.

"I just know you'll listen to me now, won't you," she stated maliciously.

The snake snarled, gripping her with a couple of long fingers and flung her off his back. Reaching out, Kennedy went to grab at a branch to stop her fall but something else grabbed her. Snapping her eyes to look, she spotted Hiei. He landed and released, eyes crinkling as he watched her, lip twitching. Hiei tilted his head and tossed an object over to Yusuke, who fumbled for the catch.

"And you two thought I joked on her form of threats," he responded to their faces smugly.

Not caring on the matter, Kennedy told him the short version of Michael's middle name distractedly, striding back to the tree she was flung from with resolute eyes. "I trust you to keep the hidden people safe."

Wide eyed, the other three boys watched the girl march her way back to the howling snake demon.

"I suppose she did push me out of being hurt by her mother," Kuwabara conceded, still stunned by what he just witnessed.

"Cruel… Good thing I never did that prank to Shuichi-san when I called him Vardo," Shura muttered in awe. He grinned in appreciation of how Kennedy was handling herself against Kasu. It didn't seem as though Kennedy would be broken.

"DAMN! And I thought Kurama wasn't the one to piss off!" Yusuke looked down at the burgundy jewel in the mass of bark, gold, and bloody ear he held in his hand. "Good thing she trusts me."

"Bitch," snarled Kasu and leapt down the tree a couple of meters away from Shuichi.

On the sort of sidelines to this fight, Hiei bristled at the snake demon's use of his nickname for Kennedy, watching Kasu next to Shuichi carefully. The red head had taken several strikes to the head by this point, out of commission from a week of driving emotions and the fights earlier combined with what further damage this snake had done.

"Um, guys," Kuwabara started nervously. Hiei flicked his eyes over to the taller boy. "The trees and…"

The rest of them gazed up at the trees and went wide eyed at the trees bending toward Kennedy and Kasu. The trees were bending toward the pair, towering overhead like a great brown dome. Water was being drawn right out of the trees and into the air. The water streamed from the withering trees, cracking loudly. The water hovered overhead, just out of reach, starting about ten feet off the ground. Very quickly, the amount of air from that height and upwards was becoming less, water going higher, past the dome and toward the sky.

It was as though they stood under a reversed pond or lake. The water began about ten feet above their heads, appearing to continue up and onwards. They gulped. Just like one could not see the bottom of a deep lake, they could no longer see the sky at this point. There was that much water overhead, spreading outwards now rather than farther upwards. Although, one could not be sure the water was not continuing upwards as the distance could no longer be judged at this point.

"I see the fear, I definitely see the fear those idiots had of her," Shura spoke frantically.

Hiei agreed, glad that any water used against him seemed all play compared to the feel of what flowed around them. The tall Kuwabara nodded with the young boy, unnerved by the shear amount of water above him despite working with Mitari the past year.

Yusuke swallowed. "You're not alone in that fear kid."

Hiei wisely did not speak up, not willing to say how perturbed he was by the shear amount of water to the others. He flicked his eyes back over to the girl, gripping his sword uselessly. The shear amount of what was overhead was unsettling.

"Do anything and I wirr tessst the rimitsss of hisss body," Kasu hissed in warning as he noticed his power piece of the lime green jewel no longer was on the playing field.

Bottle green eyes narrowed. "Don't. I've got a mind, ideas to act out. You just test me and I'll get creative testing out the limits of _**your**_ body."

Kuwabara jolted and whispered loudly over toward Hiei. "Wait! Limits of his body? Does that mean what I think it does," he asked shrilly. His eyes were wide at the connotations of what Kennedy's words meant.

Hiei resisted the urge to snort at that question. He kept his attention focused on Kennedy, amazed a bit himself on the possibilities of her actually trying out her threat. "The detective just found his answer on how she threatened me."

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked at Hiei, still very focused on the stare down between Kennedy and Kasu. He had been too caught up in the movements of the fighters than listening to what was said. "What are you talking about three eyes? What threat?"

"Oh my god," Kuwabara exclaimed. "She does mean what I think, doesn't she?"

"What? What?" Yusuke looked back and forth between the pair, both very focused on Kennedy at this point and ignoring him. Wide eyed at Kennedy himself, Shura reached over and tugged at Yusuke's shirt.

"Kennedy-sama…is speaking about manipulating the water…inside his body."

Yusuke went wide eyed at the implications of this.

"Don't, you sssay?" Kasu stood straighter, staring Kennedy in the eye. "Ideasss. But you've never done them. You don't want to ussse them."

The snake demon strode forward, closer to Shuichi's body on the ground, watching Kennedy the whole way. He smirked. It seemed he had called the bluff on her after all. The girl had frozen up, a moment he would use against her well. He wrapped a finger around a still forearm of the red head.

If Kennedy had been paying attention to the background, she would have heard Yusuke cursing up a storm at the snake demon for her.

"I carr that threat asss doing sssomething. Let'sss begin tesssting hisss rimitsss."

Her eyes went wide, turning her head down to look at Shuichi. Control only went so far and it seemed Shuichi was far more familiar. She could see his skin moving like a liquid under Kasu's hold.

Not him! She did not want Shuichi, she wanted Kasu! Not like the death of the other protector she had already once seen him go through, even if taken by fire rather than water and it not being really him. It was possible…that she could kill him by trying to protect him!

Kennedy yelled. "Don't!"

"Ssso," he hissed gleefully. "You do break when it comesss to sssomeone rike famiry. I do."

With those last two words, Kasu grinned, red eyes glinted as he watched her face as his finger tightened around Shuichi's arm.

"Don't!"

Swooping down from above, streams of water rushed down and crashed into the snake demon, washing him into the trunk of a tree. The water continued to slam Kasu farther. Agape, the others watched from a distance, Yusuke forgetting all about his need to pound the demon's face in for threatening to hurt an unconscious Shuichi. An eyebrow on Hiei raised up, interest piqued up in the girl's protective nature once more as he noticed she was more preoccupied with checking Shuichi than what the water was doing to Kasu. It was not until her attention went back to what everyone else was staring at in distracted awe, which the rush of water began to slow down.

Strips of water froze Kasu's limbs to the tree he was crushed into.

Shura snapped out of his fear at this point, grinning once again at Kennedy's treatment to Kasu. "All right Kennedy-sama! Show him exactly whose gunna break! Wash him out!"

"Dare I say it? Hydropower," Kuwabara said. Yusuke hooted at that, grinning.

Kennedy heard the hollering and hooting from them this time, turning her head around to stare at them, face blank. The excited bunch just grinned back at her. Annoyed at the lack of serious notice by them on how Shuichi was faring, Kennedy narrowed her eyes and looked back at Kasu.

"I said don't. Don't hurt Shuichi."

Kasu shouted, then screamed as the finger he had on Shuichi just a minute ago began shriveling up. Kennedy glanced down at the red head and then back to the screaming Kasu. Hiei blinked at the notice she gave Shuichi once again. He wasn't the only one to see her do so.

"Accident incoming," Kuwabara said nervously. The taller boy gulped. "She's not supposed to be protecting Kurama, that's not right. Kennedy is looking far too worried at Kurama for my likings."

"Get that prophecy out of your head," Yusuke snapped. "Kari said all is good for them. And she puts up a good fight. You get him Kennedy!"

Kuwabara whipped around at the cheering Shura and Yusuke. "Kari who? This is too close not to be anything but that prophecy! How they were getting too close to each other, the protector being Kurama all unconscious and unable to do anything, and being protected by who he is supposed to guard! Then where does that leave Kurama or the safety of the worlds?"

"You!" Kasu broke out of his screaming long enough to direct that one word at Kennedy. He bit his lip, holding down the pain. The demon curled up his mouth and snarled at her. "I've aready hurt him! I broke hisss preciousss leg on that farr down!"

Kennedy stared at him.

"I fert the sssnap of hisss bone when my fingersss herped hisss farr to the ground!"

"I think…you take lots of pride in those fingers. No fighting skill, just fingers." She smiled humorlessly. "They've got to go if that is how you use them, hurting Shuichi and others."

Long snake fingers, began appearing more like discolored beef jerky, Kasu screaming and swearing at the loss. "Torturing bitch!"

Bottle green eyes snapped up at this phrase in all the swearing. "Torture? When you do the same? I'll make sure you suffer for it! I even warned you not to! So I'm leaving your ears so that you can learn how to use them!"

"I wirr return," Kasu swore loudly. "Return where you are and mangre hisss body! Onry death wirr ssstop me!"

"Kennedy means for you true suffering, living day to day with her fury." Hiei spoke calmly, stepping up beside the girl. "Death belittles her message or I would gladly do so for her. As would the idiots behind me."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shura nodded fiercely.

"Still," Hiei continued with a shrewd smile. "This doesn't mean I have to listen to your voice talking about Kurama that way."

Yusuke nodded at the quick action taken. "Thanks Hiei. Gotta approve on him being knocked out. Sure ya don't want to slice him open though? Sounds like a mighty fine idea to me." The boy cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Shouldn't you check on Kurama first Urameshi," Kuwabara asked exasperated by the joking. He looked back to where Kennedy was fretfully huddled over Shuichi, Shura hovering right behind her. "How is he?"

Kennedy shook her head, biting her lip in worry. "There's a pulse, he's still alive. Is there a hospital nearby?"

Hiei snorted at the question. "Think of where we are."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "Demons ain't much for hospitals."

She took her bottle green eyes off of Shuichi and looked at Hiei. "Something similar that is of help?"

He took in a deep breath of air. "Mukuro has a machine that can help, but may I remind you that she wants the hidden people killed."

Kennedy just merely continued staring at Hiei and he winced at the look in her eyes. Far too similar to the look she gave him for remaining in Spirit World. Stepping in for her was the right choice after all if the girl had not a care on what happened to herself, it being as strong as what he was picking up from her mind. Far too similar to that look she had in Spirit World, the look he compared to Shuichi in wanting the Forlorn Hope so badly.

"Does she want Shuichi killed?"

"…No."

"We take him there."

Not caring to push an argument against the stubborn girl, he said nothing against her decision. Hiei heaved up Shuichi's body as, predictably, Yusuke and Shura began the complaints on this route to take. Kuwabara stared thoughtfully at Kennedy.

"Let's not introduce her as the last of the hidden people," Kuwabara spoke up. Yusuke and Shura halted their complaining. "Mukuro doesn't know, so we just won't say that. Just say she's a friend or something."

"No. Let's just march up to Mukuro and say 'Hey, this is the last of the hidden people that you wish to kill off' and see how well that suicidal plan works," Kennedy spoke dryly with a faint snarky tone to her voice. "Idiot. Shuichi is more known here than I am, probably has met Mukuro. Why would I save him from Kasu to bring him to someone who might want him killed?"

"Well," he sputtered. "She certainly wants you dead!"

"I'm astonished too," Hiei said. "She chose the wrong one to wish dead."

"Why you!" Kuwabara punched the smaller demon, but fell forward on the after image. He popped back up and raced after the direction Hiei took off in. "Get back here shorty!"

Yusuke turned to Shura. "Rock, paper, scissor you for carrying Kennedy."

Kennedy rolled her eyes and hurried in the direction Hiei took Shuichi. Please let that movement she saw in his unconscious body just be part of her imagination. Please God, please whoever did listen… Please let it not be that she wound up doing what that other did…in the fire… Let him not be…because she protected him as fiercely, more fiercely than she did for her siblings. He meant too much to her and was—

"Ha!" Yusuke hauled Kennedy off her feet with a swooping jerk. "Shura has to carry the snake bastard! You don't mind I gave a little insurance to Hiei knocking him out, do ya?"

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

LAST  
"I can't appreciate you trying  
to cover up and change the  
atmosphere right now.  
Kennedy. What happened?"

LAST  
SIXTY

The first thing Shuichi was aware of when waking up, was not that he was awake, but the sense of floating and weightlessness. It was after he realized this awareness, that he knew he must be awake. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise, as well as the sensation that hit his eyes. All around him was liquid. Certainly made him understand the feeling of weightlessness he first became aware of in waking.

It was a murky liquid, a little difficult to see through. In looking down, he could clearly tell the only thing on him was several thin tubes. How was he breathing in all this liquid? Shuichi crossed his eyes slightly; spotting the face mask attached to the bottom half of his face. He relaxed, letting his body continue floating.

Distracted by a sudden thought, Shuichi shook his head.

The last he remembered was being fully clothed and not feeling so much as relaxed, but more dreadful. His surroundings were not so wet, but full of green plant life. And that snake demon…Kennedy!

Frantic about how he suddenly woke in such a place, Shuichi squinted through the murky liquid. There were shapes past all of this surrounding him. It was a gray color mostly, silver mechanics of some sort, a blur of black beside it… Controls, he thought, and a person standing next to them. He blinked and focused on the blur of black. It was not hard to figure out who it was considering their favor of wearing black most of the time. It was Hiei.

It then stood to prove that everyone else was okay if it was not an enemy he woke up to see standing before him. Shuichi shifted his hand up and stretched three of his fingers, one finger straight and the other two crooked behind it, making the rough shape of the Roman letter 'K'. Hiei shifted and Shuichi squinted his eyes. He repeated the shape with his fingers. Hiei moved again past the murky liquid, a glint of metal showing at his throat level.

Shuichi's eyes went wide. Hiei continued moving, lowering his sword, shaking his head back and forth slowly in a huge motion as so Shuichi could see the movement past vision problems. He relaxed.

The first thing Shuichi was aware of when waking up was that he had moved. He no longer felt weightless or wet. He was also aware of voices speaking, both being familiar to him.

"I suppose the simple way to say it was that my parents were worried and wanted me to stay safe." The voice speaking paused. "That is how we met. Because he had the pendent and my parents wanted to keep me safe."

"Right. Kinda got to say this though since I've seen their spirits," Kuwabara trailed off a bit. Shuichi heard the boy shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Your mom doesn't seem the safest person to be around."

Silently, Shuichi agreed with Kuwabara's sentiment. As much as he loved his own mother, it did not mean he cared much over Kennedy's mother. It was a probable and very bad idea if he had ever met the woman.

"She's my mom. She may be tough and harsh, but she's not always like that." Really, she was far too used to defending her mother. Were those even the same words she used those weeks ago to him? That was appalling. If so many had spoken up on the subject of her mother, one would think she would realize rather than be so upsettingly stubborn in keeping the same reasoning.

Kennedy chuckled a little and then he heard her explain. "Shuichi doesn't like my mom either."

"Don't blame him. And Kurama loves his mother. Which is why I found it odd, him leaving her so long to protect a group of people that seem a dangerous bunch with that prophecy and he had never met you before. Seeing you against Kasu… You're able to protect yourself rather well that it is frightening." Kuwabara swallowed.

"Yeah…" Kennedy went quiet.

Shuichi opened his eyes and peered around the ordinary looking room. It did not take long for him to spot the hair of Kuwabara. The boy was biting his lip with a frown, looking much uncertain of what to say. He went to put a hand on Kennedy sitting beside him, but paused. Shuichi's mouth twitched. Kennedy looked far too distracted in worry for his taste.

"Shuichi-sama!" A small mass leapt onto his other side. Kuwabara and Kennedy looked up at him and he smiled for their relief. Kuwabara grinned and shouted, but Kennedy still had a frown on her face.

"It's so good to see you awake Kurama," Kuwabara rang out happily. "After the fights for those jewels and then Kasu, you really took some hits to your head!"

Shuichi shifted up in the bed to a sitting position, touching the side of his head and testing the feel. It seemed the tank Hiei mentioned to him at the Demon Tournament worked rather well. The small mass shifted and there was a poke to his shoulder from the same side. Shuichi turned his head, finding Shura holding a glass of water for him. He reached, thankful for the thought, but Shura was not letting go of the glass. The young boy gripped on the glass tightly and Shuichi peered at the boy curious. Shura was clearly bothered by the expression showing on his face. The reason became clear as the boy tilted his head toward Kennedy, still keeping his eyes on Shuichi.

Having the glass of water in his hand, Shuichi took the time to drink some as Kuwabara rattled off questions on his well-being. He cast his gaze to Kennedy, whose frown had not left her face. Her arm seemed fine, he noted. It was bandaged, but otherwise fine from the snake demon's bite. Shuichi lowered his glass and interrupted Kuwabara's inquiries.

"What happened?"

Kuwabara stopped at the demanding voice, momentarily frozen by the harsh intrude onto his happy chatter. Then he beamed and rushed back into it once again. "We got there right about when you were knocked to the ground and she really got back at Kasu for you Kurama! I can see what shorty was saying about her being like you with your mother. She's a vicious little thing when it comes to threats! Dealt with Kasu with a real scary manner," he said with a shiver and then continued upbeat, "but it was like you with Roto! The guy when he threatened—"

"Kuwabara." Emerald eyes shot the boy down. "I can't appreciate you trying to cover up and change the atmosphere right now. Kennedy. What happened?"

Shura gazed at Kennedy concerned about her. Kuwabara glanced back and forth at the couple staring down each other. Kennedy did not speak.

It was too much for one of them. Kuwabara broke the silence again. "Sorry, but I gotta with how quiet this room was for all this time we sat here! I couldn't even get a word out of her until right before…you…woke up." He turned around to look back at Kennedy. "Did you realize?"

Kennedy kept her gaze on Shuichi and pointed a finger blankly at Kuwabara. "He explained it. That's what happened. Aren't you going to answer his questions? We've been sitting in this room for hours waiting to see how you are. You don't feel…strange?"

"I feel fine," he answered irritated. "What's bothering you Kennedy? I want—"

"Hypocrite," she snapped. Kennedy sighed and walked over to the bed. "You want, you want, you want to know and pry it from me. Honestly, I'm worried about you and having these two constantly annoying me with questions for hours makes me just a bit…vexed."

"A bit vexed," Shuichi repeated amused. He smiled. "You worry too much Keichan. I'm fine."

Kuwabara sputtered at this. "Keichan?"

"You were unconscious and injured!"

His lips went upwards further and Kennedy noticed.

"Don't be giving me a smile, I was worried about you! And for good reason!" She huffed as he continued gazing at her with that smile. Curious, Kennedy leaned forward with a lowered eyebrow. "What is with you? Going from demanding to this? And when I worry, you give reason to my favorite name for you…"

There was a straggled noise from Kuwabara.

"Only when you become over worried on a matter, that is what I do not care for," he replied. She did not seem convinced at his change of attitude. This did not bother Shuichi at all. He smirked, reached out for her hand, and spoke lower in English. "On you I am selfish, remember? You were worried on my behalf."

Her cheeks warmed at his words, at realizing her feelings for him were why he was acting this way.

"Impure idiot," she mumbled out and looked away. She switched the conversation back over to Japanese as she shot him a look. "At least one of us was worried about it."

"About what?"

Kennedy breathed out deeply. "Nothing to worry about now."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kuwabara stated. Shura nodded and piped in, "I think you are still worried about what you were pondering earlier."

She cut off Shuichi before he could speak up. "It's nothing to worry about means I'm not going to be worrying while you probably should be. It really is nothing to worry about now."

Shuichi chuckled. "Nice to know that Kari and I getting on you about that is paying off."

"Speaking of Kari… You didn't have your cell phone on your clothes did you?"

"Kari again," Kuwabara broke into the conversation. "Urameshi said something about Kari too. Who is she?"

The couple ignored Kuwabara as they had been during their whole conversation. Kuwabara huffed and shook his head. Keiko and Yukina were right about them two being in their own little world, he thought with a smile. Then again, Kuwabara drew off in his thoughts. While he liked Kennedy enough, he just could not forget the words of the prophecy and the possible danger Shuichi was in for being in a relationship such as this.

"Guess I have to borrow the doomsday phone you called Yusuke on," Kennedy groused. "This will make it sound so much more pleasant, from doomsday to hospital phone. She was extremely ecstatic you managed to play the nerd in aluminum foil. R.J. is definitely rubbing off on her… Then she completely freaked upon finding out you managed to be so beaten up."

Shuichi's face perked up in interest. "How are all of them? I take it they're safe."

Kennedy grinned. "Nice to know my lie became so widespread like this, isn't it?"

"Ah. We'll have to say the truth soon if you want to go home," Shuichi reminded her.

Kuwabara covered his face with a large palm, dragging it slowly down. "This makes my brain hurt, them talking as if we're not here and I can't figure out what and who they are discussing. I'm going to go find Urameshi."

"That still may not solve everyone else's feelings about letting us be," Kennedy replied to Shuichi. Shura was nodding and heading out of the room with Kuwabara when Kennedy called out after them. "Can you get his phone please?"

"Waaah?" Kuwabara turned about in wide eyes. "You were ignoring us on purpose weren't you?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Emerald eyes glittered in triumph at the taller boy. To be in a room with less people and chatter going on around him at last. Shuichi smirked at Kuwabara's gapping mouth.

Shura shoved the tall human outside of the room and slammed the door shut. Shuichi and Kennedy laughed as they heard the boy's words clearly.

"It's called shut up or leave them the hell alone vibe stupid! I was smart enough to shut my trap!"

"What about earlier when she was being quiet? You were talking then," Kuwabara shot back loudly.

"I said them! While either one can do that vibe alone, it is _always_ there when it is _both_ of them! You never interrupt a couple! Even I know not to do that!"

Their voices died down as they walked farther away. Shuichi quietly spoke. "You were worried about us being like them, weren't you? When she protected him and her fire," he trailed off. Kennedy's nod was all he needed to confirm her worry. "We're not them. And I don't view that as you protecting me for the first time. If there was anything to worry about, it would have been months ago when you willingly went to Spirit World with Kuwabara."

"I did that so he didn't go looking for Lynne, Michael, and Carly," Kennedy said. "I was only protecting my siblings."

"That wasn't all you did," he stated simply. Slowly, she pulled her hand from his and twined her fingers around each other. He watched her for a moment and then interrupted her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyebrows drew downwards and she looked back to him. "Nothing." She stared back at him and then rolled her eyes up to the ceiling in thought. "That I'm tired?"

Shuichi straightened up at her questioning words. "You haven't slept, have you?" She winced at the accusation. "Just like you… Lay down then, Shura has kindly closed the door for us already. Come on," he wheedled and took a hold of her hand again to pull her closer. "I am never going to be able to rest properly knowing your own health is dwindling from lack of sleep. Join me."

She snorted, but Shuichi smiled as she lay down and they both shifted to accommodate the other, getting comfortable. He knew the next time he would be waking up, the first thing he would be aware of would be Kennedy's embrace. That was very promising after a week apart. It helped restore his health; mentally and emotionally. Kennedy kissed the top part of his check and then ducked her head down to cuddle into his chest. His own lips touched her forehead and he closed his eyes.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

LAST  
"You lied,"  
Shuichi said darkly.

LAST  
SIXTY-ONE

Just what had she done to get to this point?

A dream, a dream, a dream were the words Kennedy wanted to scream out. However, she could never hear anything in her dreams and her mind made up for that in visuals. She could feel the strain of her throat, but couldn't hear the release of emotion. While it was a dream and she knew that, her emotions fought against that single piece of knowledge with a stream of many fears, worries, dreads, guilt, failure, martyrdom, responsibility, and a hope destroyed over and over and over and over once more.

Just what had she done to get to this point?

It had all started simply, repeating a pattern her brain had sent a few times in the past. There was a fox, with startling eyes that mirrored Shuichi's own. The fox was playful, a cunning little animal attempting to get her riled up to join. She could not move, there was something making her unable to join the fox. Then she found herself up high as the fox was slammed into by a blur.

The blur took shape this time, full shape and she struggled to move as a snake flashed through the grass to where the fox lay unmoving. She somehow managed to move and ran, ran like she could fly. This was completely a dream, it made sense. However…

He was going to die! Panic overran any one fact Kennedy knew. He was going to die! Die because he was near her! Die because she could not move! Die without her able to join his play!

She bolted forward, tripping over feet as she dove between the two animals. Her mouth was open, she was screaming a word, one important word…and then the whole place did a liquid explosion. Fox first.

Just what had she done to get to this point?

Kennedy caught the flash of dark red and the dream reset. The fox tried to play with her, she attempted so hard to join, a blur attacked, she dove and shielded the fox with her body. Liquid.

There was a flash of dark red, the playful fox, struggling to join, attacking blur, running after, her foot coming down and kicking the snake. Water explosion galore again.

Another flash of color, her throat killing her as she yanked to get free before, the blur attacked, she ran, fingers tight around the thin snake as she wacked it again and again against a tree in her anger. Bloosh!

The flash of dark red shone again and Kennedy forced herself to not move. Not move as the fox played, was attacked, and then the snake shot across the grass. She did not move. Well, her fist shook and the frustration grew and grew as the snake came closer, mouth poised to strike down, snapping—

Someone was shaking her, making her move and water flew outward from the fox again. Kennedy could feel fingers wrapped around her forearms, still shaking her as the water explosion reached far enough outward to reach her. Her body felt slick and the liquid on her face burned. The rest of the water surrounding her took on a hotter form, like a fire ready to burn at her soul.

The fingers wrapped around her forearms tightened and shook her farther.

"No, no! Don't you fall back asleep. Kennedy!"

That was right. It was a dream, she knew that. Those were real fingers, not hands shaking her restrain on remaining still, spiting her attempts to keep the fox alive. She could move.

"Stop shaking me Shuichi."

She could hear sounds again and they came rushing at her. The hum of electric lights reached her ears first. Blankets rustled underneath the sound of gasping breath. Kennedy gulped for air and realized the sound of wet wheezes was coming from her. The sound of skin stroking skin reached her senses first before she felt the sensation on her face.

"Take a deep breath." Shuichi's hand moved under her chin, shifting her head upwards. She felt his other hand letting loose of its grip on her arm, stroking and squeezing up and down the length of it. "Take a deep breath Kennedy, come on. Ah, okay, hold it… Hold it there, now let it go… Another breath… And let that one go…"

The breath blew out from her and Kennedy managed her breathing long enough say, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" But Kennedy was already focused back on getting her breathing back down to normal. His hand kept working the stretch of arm as the minutes ticked onward with no spoken words.

Finally, at some point, Kennedy opened her eyes to see Shuichi. His own eyes where shut, focused on breathing in with her and breathing out with a slight shushing noise. She squeezed her own eyelids down tightly and curled in on herself lying next to him. The burning sensation Kennedy had felt earlier had come from her tears.

"What was with all the no's," he asked. At Kennedy's confusion, Shuichi clarified. "You were mumbling the word no in your sleep. Repeatedly."

"I was?" Kennedy bent her head back down, away from Shuichi's concerned face. In thinking up a good cover for her dream, her mind was feeding her no sound ideas. She had told him she was not worried and she did not want him worried over her. He never did take the idea of her destroying him with her element of water seriously.

"Yes, you were. What was the nightmare about?"

Frantically, she searched her empty mind for something to say and found nothing. In the end, her silence spoke for her.

"You lied," Shuichi said darkly. Kennedy swallowed and drew her face farther down, away from his.

"Still, after everything, you're still worried over destroying the worlds? We are not them Kennedy. I very much doubt with you mothering your siblings and students, caring for everyone around you… I've never even seen you hate somebody you should at this point; you only dislike their action and not them after everything they have done to you… You cannot believe you would do something like that, not when all your instincts strive to protect everyone. You even left Kasu alive in the end!"

"Doesn't that make me worse then," Kennedy snapped. "I punished him for what he did by making him live with what I did! I destroyed years of living for him! There are things worse than death!"

Shuichi clenched his jaw at that. "You," he forced out. "Are the most stubbornly, over worried, protective person I know. And that independence doesn't help when I'm trying to help you."

"Then don't! I can't do anything good for you!"

His head jerked back, face going rigid.

Kennedy's strained face fell slack and she felt hot tears running down her face again. "God I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I can't make that dream go away, I can't do anything in it, I can't do anything for you…"

"Explain it properly," he demanded. "How long have you been having the nightmare?"

She took in a breath. "Before we reached Hep and before we saw the fire."

Shuichi exhaled a long breath. His voice was strained, "That long?"

Kennedy nodded. "It always starts the same. A small red fox being playful and trying to get me to join, but I can't move. Then it added to that frustration. Somehow, I go from lying down to pressed upright against something with the fox below. I find I'm bound by something, which is why I can't move. There's this blur, a shape, attacking the fox. It's always repeated that…from us first coming to Demon World until…"

"And you discredited this for all these months, telling me nothing of them, why?"

"I was actually hoping it wouldn't come true," she said meekly. "But after going to Hep—"

"It didn't help your dream stay just a frustrating dream of the subconscious. Why did you not say something then? It would have helped me understand why you became so over worried on what happened to them could happen to us. You never actually protected the fox in your nightmare, only tried. Frustrating but still…"

Shuichi drew off his words, gazing at Kennedy in trying to understand her reasons.

"But still, real life left no souls burning forever from you fighting Kasu. You've already begun changing Kuwabara's mind about you with all the praise he gave earlier. You proved you are not the first of the hidden. You are you. And if—"

"I manipulated water inside of you," Kennedy interrupted. "It's not exactly fire consuming, but I saw your arm become skin colored jello."

Shuichi's mouth went dry.

"So pardon me for not sleeping until you woke up and I saw you were okay. Pardon me for finally managing to do something, in real life and now the dream. I get the chance to see a fox become a busted water balloon over and over and over again, no matter what I change in how I protect it from water. We may not be them Shuichi, but I came damn close, okay," she shrilled out.

And all he could say to that really was…nothing. Then the worst moment for his humor to lighten Kennedy's worry struck.

"At least my peanuts are still here and usable."

An unresponsive silence fell like a dead weight.

"But maybe not for long. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to say and I always try to keep that look off your face, even if I think the worry is needed right now—"

Shuichi winced at the single word Kennedy interrupted him with and fully blamed himself as he followed her hurriedly. He had to face her worry seriously now and not just as a story from people in the past. On top of that, he had to figure out how to deal with his own feelings on what she revealed to him just now. Not to mention to fix what his mouth first steered him to say about her worries.

Impure, yes. Idiot, like he could not believe at this moment.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

LAST  
"So," Yusuke drawled  
after Shuichi left the kitchen.  
"What _**is**_ going on with them?"

LAST  
SIXTY-TWO

Yusuke tested the limits of his chair, leaning back onto two of the legs and waved his arms around to keep his balance. On the other side of the table, Kuwabara rolled his eyes at the action and picked up the empty breakfast bowls to carry off to the sink. Seeing his chance, Shura leaned back in his own chair across the balancing boy and carefully rose up his leg…

Yusuke clattered backwards, cursing. Shura burst into laughter as Yusuke came up snarling at him.

"Shura," tisked a voice. The younger boy perked up at the voice with a grin.

"Good morning Kennedy-sama! I left out a bowl for you and Shuichi-sama. You going to be ready after breakfast," he asked her eagerly. The older girl nodded and he grinned. Yawning slightly, Shuichi entered the kitchen from behind Kennedy. "Hey Shuichi-sama. Are you joining us this morning?"

The red head smiled at the boy. "I think I can manage this morning."

"You still look tired from that awesome tank thing. You sure," the boy asked him. Shuichi nodded and sat down at the table next to Yusuke, across from the boy.

"You ain't the only one looking tired in the morning," Yusuke said softly with a nudge and smirk. Shuichi frowned at the dark haired boy next to him. "I never thought you'd be one doing that sort of action before being the proper gentleman in marrying her first Kurama."

Shuichi stiffened from pouring cereal into his bowl. Yusuke's grin grew and he leaned back on his chair slightly, nudging Shuichi in the arm again. Finishing pouring cereal into his bowl, Shuichi calmly nudged the other back a bit more forcefully. Shura burst into laughter as Yusuke clattered backwards cursing again. Shuichi turned his head from the rest of the table and glared at Yusuke on the ground, his words light.

"You shouldn't be fooling around like that Yusuke."

The other grumbled a bit, pulling his chair back up and flopping down into it. Kuwabara came back to sit down on the other side of Yusuke. "You doing that mock combat thing again this morning then?"

"Yep," Shura chirped. "We've been trying to pull off a clap, a contact hit sound, from different angles so that it can look and sound real no matter where the audience is. Been managing to fool most of the fighters here with it," he chuckled. "They don't study their opponents well as they should be. Still can't get the big nosed guy or Hiei when he stops by for the guards' morning training."

"Not bad… Hey Kurama. You want to train together like old times? There's only so much I can do before getting bored and sparring Urameshi is getting to that point."

Yusuke slammed his glass of juice down. "I'm sitting right here Kuwabara! And how the hell is it boring sparring me! I'm not that predictable!"

"There's unpredictable and practice Urameshi," Kuwabara stated. "I like a good brawl but training should be more training and practicing stuff."

"Urah! Training! Who wants to do boring stuff like that? Fights don't work like that and I'm not gunna waste time on stuff like that!" Yusuke nodded to himself. "That's right."

"Vardo," Shura spoke up with a disgusted look. "Masters everywhere want to put you in your place."

Yusuke slammed a fist down and grinned. "Bring them on!"

"Genkai's favorite idiot," Shuichi chuckled to himself. "I don't mind at all if you wish to join us this morning Kuwabara."

"Sweet! Sparring this morning is going to be—"

"No," Shuichi sliced into Yusuke's cheer quickly. He turned a cantankerous smile onto Yusuke sitting beside him. "I don't think so Yusuke. We are training. Go spar with Hiei."

"Crabby fox," Yusuke bellyached. "You really haven't gotten enough real sleep, have you Kurama? It's been four days you've been grouchy."

"I'm done," Kennedy announced as she let her spoon clatter into the bowl. Shura jumped up and grabbed it before Kuwabara did. Shuichi pushed his chair back and stood. Before he followed Kennedy out of the kitchen, he turned to speak to the bellyacher.

"Try to keep your mouth out of the gutter Yusuke. It's not what is going on at all."

"So," Yusuke drawled after Shuichi left the kitchen. "What _**is**_ going on with them?"

Kuwabara set his own glass of juice down at Yusuke's glance. "I dunno man, but Kurama doing that? I know we've heard stories on how he treated females in the past, but he's not that sort of guy. He's pretty respectful."

Yusuke snorted. "Kurama's a little pervert with her. I've seen his face after she swatted his ass."

The other sputtered at that comment.

"They like teasing each other," Shura spoke up. "He used to scoff at love and be real disrespectful, dismissive of girls… I've heard many stories too. But that was how he was with anyone, but Kuronue…at least of what my dad saw. I don't know about Kuronue, but Shuichi-sama seems to prefer surrounding himself with people who care about others. Kennedy-sama loves helping out others, she wants to be a teacher for that reason. You can't stand authority figures treating others badly," the boy gestured to Yusuke. "Hiei isn't friendly, but he has got your back if he wants you around. And you've got a real positive beat in protecting people Kuwabara.

"I think Shuichi-sama prefers that sort of person. Which, you got to give it to him, there is not many like that here in Demon World. But, this is what I've noticed in making sure Kennedy-sama has a good…" Shura trailed off in slight embarrassment at his prattling on good qualities for Shuichi.

"Um, I think he's tired because he's worried about Kennedy-sama at night. He has been more rested after his long nap in the middle of the day, so I don't think he's sleeping at night resting up. To tell both of you the truth, I worry more about her. I think Kennedy-sama has been having nightmares from what happened."

Kuwabara frowned to himself. "Seeing what Kurama has done so far for her, I can see him forcing himself to stay up. He always did put himself through an ordeal when it came to someone else, like his mother."

"Or for all of us at the Dark Tournament," Yusuke chimed in. "And then when he brought himself to be the one to kill a kid. I hated that he had to go through that one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shura snapped out. "Back to whom you should be worrying about. Kennedy-sama. If I'm right, which it seems to be with what I've tried asking her about, she's been having nightmares every night bad enough that Shuichi-sama is staying awake for her. I think that is the real issue here."

Kuwabara chuckled. "For a snotty little kid, I am finding that I like you. Your smart enough and care enough about her to speak up for her. Almost makes up for you acting like such a spoiled brat whining to get their way."

Shura scowled and put his hand on his hip. "Do I get my way then? We are going to focus on Kennedy-sama?"

"Sure," Kuwabara replied. He grinned. "You're good at that. Reading and focusing people on what you want. 'Cause personally, I worry too much about what could happen Kurama to look too much into caring about what Kennedy is going through."

"Great! Let's go train. You can help me in my questions Kuwabara." The younger boy skipped off ahead of the other two and then froze. He whipped around to face Kuwabara. "That's it!"

"Huh? What?"

Shura pointed with a wide grin. "I just got my way for you to care about someone you never cared for before! I can totally do it! That is how I'll get Demon World to be more open in accepting people! Half-breeds, the hidden people, humans, it doesn't matter! We're all people! And I can read and focus people to what I want! Ha! Take that father for all the dislike you have about my love of Study of Opponents and of interesting people! Oh, I am so going to take charge!"

The boy turned back around and raced away in his joyful moment, wanting to tell Kennedy how he solved his problem of changing the hearts of Demon World. Large scale might take longer, but Shura knew how he was going to pull it off now!

"Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered to the other. "I'm not sure letting _**that**_ kid believe he can manipulate people is good. He looks way too serious about doing it."

"Shura has always been serious about beating his father. Enki does well in keeping the worlds separate for the most part…" Yusuke paused and smiled at the boy racing around the corner. "Sounds like fun to me. Kids gunna cause a riot when he gets up there and tries to combine the worlds for everyone getting along rather than combining them to let the demons at the poor humans like you."

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke laughed and dodged the punch, glad to get his sparring partner back for the morning.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

LAST  
Shura tugged at the back of her  
shirt, but she stood her ground.  
Kuwabara spoke up again, failing  
again to gain Shuichi's attention.

LAST  
SIXTY-THREE

"Sped up again with full noise," Kennedy stated. The younger boy poised over her body, fist cocked back, nodded and gave his fist up for a hand up. Kennedy took the offered hand to rise up off the dirt and then padded the excess off of her clothes. "Number nine."

The two went back to their starting places and Shura began off the display by the same shout, "For yesterday!"

To which Kennedy replied as the pair did a few small trash talk calls, heating it up before making the show physical.

Kuwabara leaned closer to Shuichi from their seats off to the side. "How did this get started?"

Not taking his eyes off of the seed growing to a stem in his hands, Shuichi answered the question. "I believe the mock combat got started when Kennedy was in high school, involved with musical and play productions."

"She's good," Kuwabara replied in admiration. He flicked his eyes to Shura and Kennedy, to the spiritual energy between his palms, and then back to Shuichi. "Even though I saw them build up the fight, taking it slowly step by step, it's going fast enough that I'm not catching on to it being a set up. I'm surprised he's not actually hitting her with how fast they're going now."

"It is all in muscle memory," Shuichi replied as the stem slowly bloomed. "The same as if you were to practice or train your body to perform a certain move. That form of fighting," Shuichi nodded in their direction, "actually needs more precision than I have seen a few forms of actual fighting need. You cannot allow the motion to flow as naturally as you typically would or it would hit your partner. Instead, you must cause the flow of motion stop with pin point precision. Kennedy picks up quickly on obtaining moves, but works more on using them in actual situations. It's always the main focus when we mess around in the morning, er, train. Train in the morning."

Shuichi forced his mouth to only part open slightly, but Kuwabara could hear the yawn anyway. He directed the conversation in a slightly different direction.

"Is that why you two look tired the past few mornings," he asked curious. "Getting up early before anyone else to train with her? Or is it something else?"

The flower remained in bloom for a couple of seconds before folding in on itself, working back down to a bud. Shuichi chuckled lightly. "You would be the first one to notice. Were you? Before Yusuke said anything, I mean."

The reminder of Yusuke caused Kuwabara to pull back off of his questions slightly, glancing over to where the door was tied up with a sort of vine he could not name. "Yeah…"

"Sped up again with noise, number ten."

"Last one, right Kennedy-sama?"

"Last one," the girl confirmed.

The comment of 'last one' pulled Kuwabara back into the reason why he began the questions. He was worried on why Shuichi was looking tired the past few days and wondering if she was the reason why.

"Don't go off topic Kurama," Kuwabara warned. The flower in Shuichi's hands bloomed back fully, but Kuwabara plowed onward with his typical manner. "Why are you and her looking so tired in the morning? It's not as simple as training with that ploy to Yusuke's name while not truly answering my question."

"Frankly," Shuichi retorted with a bite. "It is none of your business Kuwabara. You did not want to know if I recall, you just wanted to make sure I was okay and help me out if I needed it. Personally, I didn't even call for your help; I called for Hiei and Yusuke!"

Kuwabara jolted at the intensity, but spotted his calm friend acting out of sorts and called Shuichi out on it rather than shrink away. "You're not okay Kurama! With Urameshi's comments and seeing it for myself, you act more extreme when it deals with Kennedy. Or your mom, but I think this is more of being defensive of Kennedy. Sure, I had my doubts with that prophecy and my sixth strength, but she protected you fine with no worldwide calamities or even in destroying you like I worried ab—"

It was Shuichi's contorted scowl and half started growl that stopped Kuwabara from speaking farther. He swallowed, hard.

"Knock it off," Kennedy snapped. Shuichi twisted his head around to look at the girl standing just in front of him, still glaring. "You know I dislike you acting like a show off little boy and he's got a couple of points. He has a point to the worry, you know. And on you _not_ being okay. Go to bed _**now**_. You might feel better after some sleep."

Shuichi was up on his feet by the time she finished speaking, attention focused on Kennedy rather than Kuwabara. "He doesn't have a point on the worry," he snapped back.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked tentatively.

"That is just you, being sold on a negative outlook in life, thanks to that woman! Nothing horrible actually happened and we…are…not…them! What you need to do is test out the effects of being around the wrong colored jewel! It sounds from the recounts I have heard, that it might be why it triggered such a…mushroom explosion, spreading out like that!"

"There's a real reason to worry, nothing like that denial you have crocked up the last couple of days," Kennedy tore right back. Shura tugged at the back of her shirt, but she stood her ground. Kuwabara spoke up again, failing again to gain Shuichi's attention. "If I test that out with it being the wrong color, I am just asking for it if that theory is correct! _**You**_ are asking for it!"

"And if you test out your water without it?" Shuichi spun it back around on her. "You will know it was just the wrong color if you test your water without it around _**right**_ _**now**_!"

"Hey, hey, Kurama," Kuwabara shouted, waving his arms. "Don't be hasty a—"

"You're asking for it," she bellowed. "If that theory is wrong—"

"Doing something is better than you be stressed out constantly over me, while I cannot do anything to help you Kennedy!"

"You helped out enough," she snarled. "Here I am in Demon World, running from all my problems in the first place, off of _**your**_ _**suggestion**_, when I should have forced the issue with Koenma instead! All the problems are still here! The irony! If you had left me alone instead of acting a hero to a damsel in distress! The only protection I wanted from you was in protecting my siblings, not me! And there it is," she hashed out with a pointed finger at Kuwabara. "There is the reason I said you would dislike me for, in me trusting Yusuke over you!"

The wide eyed Kuwabara was not even allowed to format a response to that reason.

"Don't change the topic over to your siblings! They've been just fine while we have been gone, although that right now might have just ruined what little safety there was because of your lie on being the very last! What good reason would you do _**that**_ with how much you protect them like a mother hen?"

Kuwabara jiggled the doorknob behind him. The door did not budge with the vines still in place. This was one argument he did not wish to stick around for. Let him out of here. Neither was listening to each other, hashing out issues each had. With both of them so focused on screaming at each other, Kuwabara had little hope in breaking up the heated argument.

He spoke up again into the argument, hoping. "Kurama. Hey, Kurama!"

"Yes, because _**your**_ way has worked so well," Kennedy mocked. "All I need is to prove I'm human, a real person, and there will be no more need to give me such special treatment. I'm not special, I'm just me, and I am not going to be labeled by stereotype! I am a person, not the embodiment of evil others give the hidden people. I will not let myself be looked at that way when I place well-being after others."

"You genuinely care for people; I do not see how anyone would think you evil after getting to know you."

Her gaze sharpened. "Yet you did not allow Koenma to see that and suggested we run away from fixing that."

"You ran away yourself in letting Kuwabara take you," Shuichi shouted.

"Still here," Kuwabara said with no real hope of being listened to. While he could still be irked at Kennedy lying to him, he had a protective older sister himself. He understood but it disturbed him at how far she took it. Kuwabara jiggled the doorknob again.

Shuichi continued. "There is a point of you caring too much Kennedy! I will not idly sit by while you stubbornly suffer on the behalf of others time and time again!"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at that. "Ironic. You do the same Kurama."

"Better me than them! Better than being safe and regret the pain of everyone around me because _**I did nothing**_!"

"**YOU DID SO DO SOMETHING!**"

Shura's voice screeched and echoed the walls. The boy had managed to find a box, sliding it between the arguing pair, and then stood up on it to bellow right at eye level to Kennedy. Everyone froze to silence at the boy's strong yell. Kuwabara let go of the doorknob behind him, eyeing the three before him. Shuichi had gone slack jawed, pain still furrowing his eyebrows as he watched the back of Shura in front of him. The younger boy was breathing hard throw his nose, his jaw clenched tight as he glowered at Kennedy. Shocked at the outburst, Kennedy stepped back from Shura.

"There had to be a point to why Shuichi-sama thought coming here was worth it," Shura stated. Behind the boy, Shuichi nodded at Kennedy seriously.

"I know I have not a clue on that, but you have not done nothing. You taught me mock combat, which despite it being a mock of the real thing, has real potential use…I've already used it when we came to get you! I have the most interesting conversations with you too! You don't treat me like a little kid, but listen and argue and talk about points with me. I mean, that's stuff my father doesn't approve of much, but you said about different multiple intelligences and I think audio fits me well in learning and figuring out something. I like talking through stuff, anything, but talking makes sense to me. And then I can see how my father fits the—"

Shura halted and waved his hands. He stepped forward on the box, beseeching Kennedy's full notice as he revived his nonstop praise.

"I'm getting off topic! Kennedy-sama, I may not know you as long as some, but I know I'll never forget you! You're just…awesome! You took the time to get to know me, which means everything! I can't see you as just a friend or like a teacher because it seems more personal than that. You're like…like a good older sister. I don't normally like being younger and you never treat me younger, but the way you try to pull the best out of me and ask me questions on what I want…you seem to care and want to look after me. So, I may not have the best mindset when I ponder if Shuichi-sama is the best guy for you, but well, you pushed his buttons first on the worry thing! He does have that going for him! He doesn't like to see you worried and neither do I!"

Shura panted slightly after that shout and then straightened up. Kennedy had her lips pressed tightly in want to say something back to that, but was glaring silently and this allowed him to continue. Something he was screaming was striking something in her, not letting her speak against him, so Shura continued on in hopes of making her need to argue with Shuichi stop.

"You have been tense and snappish with him the last few days. This, this here you have building up to. I think I know what the real issue is and that is what I brought up to Kuwabara earlier. Which you used his questions on that to start this scream festival. Face the nightmares keeping you so tense. He's tired for you, so I don't think yelling at Shuichi-sama will help you Kennedy-sama."

Latching onto the moment of guilt opening onto Kennedy's face, Shuichi spoke up. "This is why I am proposing you go back to usual training…with water. Or at least test it in some little way. You are worried, correctly," he gave her knowing her fighting words against him already. "But you are overly worried on the possibilities of prophecy and the past and of your dreams Keichan."

Shura nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," she replied quietly.

Shuichi opened his mouth.

"No," she repeated louder.

Kuwabara frowned and tilted forward to listen carefully.

"I think this ripples and waves down from just one worry. One of mine and one of yours." Kennedy looked somberly to Shuichi. Emerald eyes blinked and creased in confusion.

"The worry of how well protected, the people we care about, are," she stated simply. Kennedy then raised a finger and began counting off. As she listed, Shura and Kuwabara's mouths slowly gathered more air as they opened farther, eyebrows lifting upwards.

"I have threatened personal aspirations of Lynne's ex-boyfriend Blake. I have allowed a complete stranger into my life to help protect my siblings. I have threatened the life of your friend twice. Once to keep you safe for my siblings and twice to get you the hell away from them once I could do without your help. I have been willingly kidnapped, lied about my family status, so that they were still protected…if not by me than by you. I have crippled a person for life so you were not harmed. While you can scream and berate me for any of all of that…you still remain a hypocrite Shuichi. You have done just as much."

Kuwabara's eyebrows were raised high, very high at all of what Kennedy had listed doing. Shura's eyebrows went down and he nodded to himself. It definitely sounded like something Kennedy would do in keeping a sibling safe. She stepped around the box and toward Shuichi, listing off more.

"You left home for complete strangers to protect and in honor of your friend's memory. You have become a renegade for us. You have saved me rather than honor my wish, protecting the one you have bias for. You have fought numerous people to make sure I was safe, becoming unconscious. You have killed a child for the world, but more importantly, for a friend's safety as they were kidnapped at the time. Speaking of friends with how you met Yusuke. You have almost sacrificed your life for your mother's health and safely."

She drew in a breath.

"It is the main point of how we unnerve each other. I sacrifice and you sacrifice for others, because we care too much. Or care more than others do. But to see someone we care about sacrifice themselves so readily for another, when we do not want to see them hurt like that… I'm not a damsel and you are not a weak man. We are both protectors and we knew that from the start. I may have _needed_ it a year ago for my siblings, but I never _wanted_ you protecting them Shuichi. Nor do I want you protecting me. I never desired that."

Shuichi's mouth opened and closed. He didn't know what to say or how to start words. It was truthful; his sore point always had been in how she gave so much up for others. But well, he did the same. He felt they both had a strong need to protect others, which had collided before at points. He had begun looking after the Malone siblings, knowing full well Kennedy did not enjoy having help as they were her siblings.

"Now… Go to bed and get some sleep."

Stunned at the outcome; Kuwabara and Shura watched as vines unraveled, Shuichi walking around Kuwabara, opened the door and left the room without a sound. Kennedy clapped.

"Okay, now that I got Shuichi to go get some sleep, let's go fool some more with our mock today Shura," she chirped out.

Shura snapped his open mouth shut, thrown for a loop as Kennedy bustled happily out of the room they had been practicing in. "That is not right, not right at all. Whatever ploys they do for alone time or in teasing each other, that is not right. I cannot believe Kennedy-sama is merry in getting Shuichi-sama off to get some rest like that. Not like that."

"Oh good," Kuwabara deadpanned. "So it's not just me feeling waaaay out of the loop between Kurama and her again."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

LAST  
The girl was convincing  
herself to hurt Shuichi…why?

LAST  
SIXTY-FOUR

She had been brooding for a while, Hiei realized. He rose up the glass to take another drink as he peered at Kennedy past the doorway. While he had not contributed in the murmured discussions with the others when Shuichi and Kennedy were not around, he was finding himself curious. In all the time he had watched them together in a way most people around them would not have imagined from either separately…

Hiei had gotten used to how the two acted around each other, but he never thought it was right. They were too similar to each other. There was a point he saw to the phrase of opposites attracting, they balanced out the other. But Shuichi and Kennedy together with no tension never seemed to fit in Hiei's mind. It was why the tension between them now did not surprise him like the others.

Still, Hiei thought to himself. He peeled off the skin of a watase and eyed the girl. Much of the snippets he caught from her mind lately seemed as though she was stealing herself for another horrible event to occur. Taking a bite of the blue fruit, he tried to gain more insight on the complicated girl.

He snorted at that. Shuichi would admit to liking that about her to Yusuke. Complicated. Frustrating fox, he would like something such as that. Shuichi loved puzzles too much for Hiei's taste.

Despite the fact I have known the truth for more  
than a year, I still consider myself human. I am only  
human. I cannot understand the stress others are  
placing on myself. To borrow from Shura, we are all  
people. If I cannot claim to being only human, I can  
claim that, right? I am a person. That is all. Just one  
person, nothing special.

Kennedy just did not see how wrong she was on thinking she was just simply a person. Hiei polished off the watase and hoped he was allowed to hear her thoughts to the point he wanted to hear. He wanted to know why she was closing off her thoughts so much lately. Kuwabara had a point. He did not think her contemplating was simply a result of the kidnapping either. Yusuke did not clearly understand the word complicated paired together with Shuichi.

It is people that are scary sometimes. People do things,  
things I have never understood. As a group, as a whole,  
the general mass of people seem so… small-minded.  
Small-minded and selfish. Do they not realize they are  
only one person in a place filled with many? They create  
a large mass of people that winds down to small-minded  
goals of selfish nature, looking out for 'number one'. The  
reason why I cannot understand allowing people of  
different color or a different sex allowed to be part of the  
whole people. The selfish mind set of a person wanting  
everything for them lead to the great history of my country.  
Woman's suffrage, Jim Crow laws, and not just in the  
country I grew up in. Everywhere the small-minded selfish  
needs of a few causes pain and destruction that in  
retrospect, no one could figure on why it happened.

This note struck a chord as Hiei was reminded of a group of ice maidens. He was never given a chance and did not care for ice maidens in general, though he was born among them. It seemed Kennedy felt the same over humans and her country. Interesting. This all did not help him yet in understanding how she was acting lately, distancing herself from everyone. She acted fine with them, but she was going out of her way to avoid them. Even Shuichi. At least she acted fine with everyone until this morning. Get to it bitch, Hiei commanded silently.

I am a person. That is all. Just one person in a place filled  
of many. Perhaps why I took what my mother gave me. I  
was only one person. If I could stop the pain of my three  
younger siblings, what I took was worth it. I let her rant at  
me, about me, whatever she wished to scream about. Then  
there was Don. Years I went as Don and his friends harassed  
and bullied me because I did well in school. In taking the  
advice of elders, I tried various ways to deal with them. I  
trusted the adults would know how to handle a group of selfish  
people finding a need to bully me. Not so much on the trust I  
suppose, more on the hope. It became difficult when my  
discussions with these adults begun to touch on their beliefs.  
People are still people. People as a whole scare me. I had hoped  
not all were like my mother on how they treated others.

I did it my own way. I gave up a few grades of homework  
assignments and showed them I was 'human' and not just  
one of the smart people. Those boys and I began a much  
better relationship.

When you get down to it, a person is a person. People are  
people. A person can be part of a group of people. However,  
a single person is not people.

At the kitchen table, Hiei glanced over at her direction since first listening in and frowned.

Shuichi is Shuichi and demons are demons. He is part of all  
the people who make up demons, but he is not a demon. The  
human race as a whole… If he told humans he was part of that  
group of people, they would assume he is a demon. Imagine  
what the masses would do to him. They would forget he was  
ever a person, calling him a demon. He is part of that people,  
but—I AM A PERSON, NOT THE HIDDEN PEOPLE!

Hiei jolted at the vehemence.

Koenma, Kuwabara… I do not care what good a person they  
are in worrying over Shuichi, but I do not care for them acting  
like one of the masses. I have always gone out of my way for  
everyone else. Not like they would believe I care on anyone but  
myself to the point I would destroy anything that was not me.  
I am not that kind of selfish! And there was this group of demons  
who kidnapped me because they think I am dangerous because  
I am part of the hidden people. I am sure a few of them do not  
like the human perception of demon thrust onto them, why would  
they treat another like that as well?

Something twisted in himself. Perhaps he was wrong on Kennedy being more like Shuichi and Shuichi comparing Hiei and her to each other as more like it. He had been treated like Kennedy was being treated, as a threat. Hiei drew in on himself. He had responded to those expectations exactly how people thought he would, wishing for the destruction of the world and people around him that feared and treated him as such. It was something he never liked when he realized he was helping people's awful expectations of him. This had been why he was confused on Kennedy attacking him, before figuring out it was because Shuichi would not return to Japan. She did not act to the expectations of others, like he once had.

Yet, it seems, all the fears and stereotype I have been cast into  
as one of the hidden people may be true after all… I cannot let it  
be true. I cannot. I will not be selfish on what I want. For months  
I have been putting it off. To keep my siblings safe, to make sure  
I am not a perceived threat to the people in Spirit World… Running  
away from all the issues with Shuichi was not going to help everyone.  
I should have done this months ago. I should have done it then,  
but I allowed myself…to become selfish. There is no way it would  
have lasted. I should not have even allowed myself to be selfish  
with Shuichi. When he asked to kiss me again…I never should have  
nodded the okay. Now… Now it meant it would hurt that much more.  
For him. For me.

Whatever the reason Kennedy was distancing herself from others, it seemed to be something she had procrastinated on doing, because she cared for Shuichi. Hiei frowned, very caught up in Kennedy's thought process at this point. He missed the fact Kuwabara had sat down to eat beside him. The girl was convincing herself to hurt Shuichi…why? To not be selfish? Because of the brats, her siblings? And how would this hurt more for her too?

I don't want to, I really don't. To see Shuichi be hurt after all I have  
done to protect him! He still has no idea how much I consider him like  
family, like Kasu suggested. He knows I care about him, but this has  
all become too much for far too long! He cannot know I dated him  
seriously, despite how hard it is for me to show my feelings! He cannot  
know I dated him as a real perspective, a reason to shove my dislike  
of anything wrapped around my fingers aside.

Hiei hacked up, a fit of air escaping him as he understood the reference and importance of a ring being mentioned. To speak of hurting Shuichi when she thought of him that way… What in the world was she planning to do? And how was he _**still**_ able to listen in? Noticing Kuwabara as the taller human waved a hand in front of his face, Hiei shoved the limb away.

God, he can't know or it would pain him twice over on what I have to do!  
I have to look at this like with Don. The best bet…with how Koenma worried…

It was at this point Hiei was no longer able to listen in on her thoughts. His own mind was swirling at what he just discovered. And what did he just discover? He was not all together sure, but gave Kennedy a careful glance. He was going to start keeping a good eye on her now. She was planning to hurt Shuichi in some manner of way that would wind up hurting her more.

Complicated.

Hiei despised complicated.

Especially when the word was combined with Shuichi.

He hissed out through his teeth and waved Kuwabara away again. Keeping his eye on Kennedy, Hiei was thankful it was the end of the day and she was heading off to bed. It was the longest he had listened in on her. Still interesting as always, but this one was far less entertaining to him. His head ached as much as certain talks with Shuichi or a couple with Kuwabara lately. While the head aches with Kuwabara were easy to settle as most of it related back to human intrinsic beliefs, the aches with Shuichi were…twisted.

"Complicated," he snorted. Hiei took his eyes off of her as she closed her room door down the hallway. He turned his attention to an inquisitive face; inquiring more of an answer from his wave offs. "Keep an eye on her tomorrow. She's got some sacrificial complicated plan that may border on irrational fox behavior."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow and glanced down the hallway. "I get your drift Shorty. I got the same feeling after that argument she had with Kurama this morning. It's certainly got that feel. I'm watching her. Shura too. He's got a good read on people, even if he likes the sound of his voice too much sometimes."

One side of Hiei's lips quivered down, giving away his thoughts on Shura. Kuwabara chuckled and filled up his glass. "Come now Shorty. He can't be as bad as Amanuma. All the useless video game chatter to endure on missions?"

Hiei's eye went twitchy and Kuwabara barked out into laughter.

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

LAST  
"And Hiei still outrageously  
denies having respect for her,"  
Shuichi snickered out.

LAST  
SIXTY-FIVE

Lying flat on his bed, Kuwabara rolled his head around to eye the window. There was a faint show of orange flavored light, the early morning light of Demon World. Breathing through his nose at the sight, he rose up an arm and read the glow of digital numbers. He lay there for a bit longer staring at the ceiling listening to Yusuke snore in the bed next to him. After a few minutes, he gave up on being able to catch a little more sleep before his watch alarm was set to go off. So he set off to head to the bathroom down the hallway.

With a mind on a glass of water, Kuwabara headed to the kitchen and dining room area. Then he paused, what he saw catching up with his morning brain. Backtracking, he looked at the bottom of a closed door and clarified the light shining through the bottom of the doorway. Curious, Kuwabara bent at the waist and peered through the keyhole.

He could see half of the bed, blankets gathered and tangled around a sleeping form. Next to the part of the bed he could see was part of the desk, Shuichi seated at it. The lamp turned on as the red head scribbled away at the desk. That explained the light shining through the bottom of the doorway. Kuwabara blinked. It seemed as though Shuichi was keeping awake during the night for Kennedy.

Kuwabara realized Shuichi was walking toward the door and straightened up, reaching out for the doorknob. Slowly, he cracked the door open about half a meter. Shuichi cracked a small smile.

"Sneaking around me Kuwabara?"

A smile rose up on Kuwabara's face. "Nah, not really. Just noticed the light on. So…"

Shuichi leaned against the doorframe, eyebrow raised. A smile played on his lips, twitching as Shuichi eyed Kuwabara with slight amusement. "So you tried to sneak a peek?"

"I was curious," he defended. But Kuwabara smiled back. Shuichi was in a better mood than before, not as tense. "What are you working on this early in the day?"

"Ways to prove my theory," he responded. Emerald green eyes glanced back to the bed and then back to Kuwabara. "She has been refusing to test out her water since fighting Kasu… Shura give her a 'home' feeling and I wanted to ask you; do either you or Yusuke know where some water guns or balloons are?"

Kuwabara blinked. "Not here, no. But back home I still have a couple of water guns."

"Ah. Thanks anyway. Guess I'll improvise the silly use of water with Shura later. He'll help if it's for Kennedy. I'd ask Hiei, but she'd immediately know I set him up to it…"

Kuwabara half snorted at the image of Hiei using water guns and balloons.

"No, no," Shuichi spoke up to the look on Kuwabara's face. "I was referring to her using water to get back at Shura or Hiei. Water verses water, for Shura and more of water verses fire, for Hiei."

"Basically trying to trick her," Kuwabara stated. Then, "Wait. Doesn't she have real good instincts? Might be kind of hard to… Right. Complicated."

Shuichi's growing grin went back down, curiously looking at Kuwabara. "What about complicated? Anyway… Kennedy is more stubborn than anything and focused on the negative. Her being this serious is not working, so I'm trying not to respond badly in getting too serious myself. Though, she doesn't help me much when she's driving me frantic. I figure to be just as stubborn and get her to lighten up. At least she got back to sleep a few hours ago…"

Kuwabara frowned, curious and worried. "So she was having nightmares?"

Shuichi pursed his lips slightly. "Not if I can do anything about the source of them."

"What about it going badly like she was saying earlier?"

"It'll be worth it, but I doubt it will end badly." Shuichi waved off the worry with a flick of his wrist. "What are you doing this early in the day?"

"Eh, not much. It's one of the mornings I woke up before the alarm and couldn't seem to get back to sleep." Kuwabara shrugged. "I was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. Want to join me? Er, nevermind I guess. How about I come back to sit in the hallway and you can crack open the door?"

Shuichi shrugged a shoulder. Kuwabara grinned and hurried down the hallway, bringing back two glasses of water. Emerald eyes brightened at the sight of the second glass for him, taking it gratefully. "Thanks," he said softly before emptying half of it. Shuichi stepped around the door and out into the hallway, sliding down the wall to sit opposite of Kuwabara.

"Been a while Kurama." At the curious look, Kuwabara elaborated. "Since we last really talked; what with everything going on and the hidden people thing starting up. I just haven't seen you much man. I've been up to leading the new team. Most of the missions are not nearly as large as what Urameshi got dragged into from being involved. There are a few weaker demons staying in the Human World we go to keep an eye on. A few abuse that, but there is one that me and my sis always use for our computer. He's pretty good at tweaking technology and strengthening it. He made this little mechanical spider thing—"

"Named Slipgear?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. You know him?" Kuwabara asked with some surprise and Shuichi nodded. "Right. So what have you been doing? Over this whole year anyway? Yukina said she saw you and her at Shogatsu."

"Ah. Yes, we welcomed in the New Year with my mother. We spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with the Malone side. I've yet to go to Scott celebrations. Hm?"

"There's more," Kuwabara asked. "Than just her siblings?"

"More to her family, yes. It is one piece of the hidden people's history Kennedy and I have yet to figure out. It is only those four and their parents. I had been hoping to solve that part when we visited Hep and talked to Wai and Yato. It is a city here in Demon World, meant to be for people with elemental powers, like myself and Hiei. It also has one of the few attempts of collecting the histories and stories of the past."

Kuwabara's face lightened at that. "That's why you two came here, isn't it? Sounds cool. Old stories passed down are interesting, but to have stories from here, that sounds real interesting. I'd like to go there. What did you find out?"

"The prophecy you're worried about," Shuichi paused. "It was for the first protector, so long ago that most of the story is lost. But their historians guard what they do know carefully."

"That horrible prophecy has nothing to do with you? That's a bit of a relief," Kuwabara sighed. A goofy grin crossed his face, worry on so much of the prophecy fitting his friend passing. He frowned and looked seriously over at Shuichi. "How sure of that are you?"

Shuichi huffed. "Honestly, the second prophecy is close enough, but I'd rather not pay much attention to such things. If I began acting to avoid or to follow the prophecy, it would not feel right." Kuwabara nodded at that, used to just going with the flow with his own spiritual awareness. "However, Kennedy finds it close enough that she is worrying too much on the first one, the more negative one."

Kuwabara thought for a moment. "The whole 'we are not them' comment you screamed?"

Shuichi nodded and then eyed Kuwabara. "Thanks," he said before finishing off his glass of water.

"Huh? What for?" Kuwabara blinked.

"For not blowing it out of proportion."

"Hey, you're stressed out enough Kurama. I have no idea what has happened the last year for you, so I'm just trying to understand stuff. I may act like a fool sometimes, but at least I'm not Urameshi. I sense stuff…"

Kuwabara paused and gave a long thought. "Shorty and I are keeping an eye on her. Just while I am talking on sensing stuff. It's not that we don't trust her, it's just she is giving me the same feeling as when…when you went up against half the shinobi team at the Dark Tournament. It's the closest comparison I have right now. Wait, no. Closest comparison would be when you were so insistent on going after Kennedy, tying up and fighting all of the demons that had captured her."

Shuichi frowned. "Protective of her when she's in danger? I'm not in any…"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back groaning. "No. I should have expected that from her. Kennedy would be feeling that with all her worries on… I will get her to test her water out. I will."

"You do that Kurama. It's funny though. The closest I can pin that feeling down on is something related to you. Both of the closest feelings come back to you. You two are similar to each other. Huh, guess I understand shorty's reaction around her now."

Shuichi chuckled. He bit his lip, bending his head down and began laughing. "And Hiei still outrageously denies having respect for her," Shuichi snickered out. "Even when 'a oaf' figures it out or 'a bitch' does…"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Hey, hey, don't you tell him I figured that out. He might start messing up the taunting thing I keep ticking him off on if he knows I caught onto his respect for me. Denial works with shorty. It'd be too weird to hear him state anything like that."

Shuichi chuckled a bit longer. "When did you figure that out?"

He glanced up and down the hallway. "I had an idea about it way back during the Dark Tournament. He admitted to being allies with us. He calls you as more than 'fox' or Urameshi as 'detective', but that's probably because you two called him by name too. His denial for me is stronger and I'm going to enjoy getting away with calling him shorty and shrimp as long as I can. He can call me fool and oaf as long as he likes, but that does nothing with me being a high school graduate and now in college. What's he got against my words?"

Shuichi grinned. "You do have him there Kuwabara. Although…if you ever call him by name, I'd like to witness his reaction." Kuwabara blinked in surprise and Shuichi leaned forward. "You have your taunting, I have mine."

Kuwabara grinned back. "Wish I caught onto some of you taunting the shrimp."

"Tell him that his sister is okay and wants her brother's blessings." Shuichi smirked.

Kuwabara blinked. "Okay, you might get away with that, but that sounded like something he would injure me for."

"Ah. Possibly," Shuichi admitted. "But the other possible reactions from _you_ saying that to him rather than someone else… Maybe some shock, fear, some showing of the back of his throat, anger, but well…he never attacked you last time his sister came up in conversation. You do have a bit of a safeguard in that subject considering…"

Kuwabara stared at Shuichi's smirk for a bit. "I'm not asking about that. Oh, right. I'm curious. What are her siblings like? They must be younger with how she protects them."

Shuichi nodded an affirmative and continued conversation with Kuwabara until he heard sheets rustling. Kennedy stuck her head around the doorframe. "Oh, good morning. I thought it was you out here with Shuichi."

"Hey," Kuwabara greeted. Then he launched right into his question. "Does your brother really add idiot onto the shrimp's name every time he says it?"

"Yes. That's Michael for you, pushing his luck." Kuwabara guffawed. "How about you head to bed right now Shuichi? I'll just go with him to breakfast."

Shuichi stood up, blocking Kennedy from Kuwabara's view. "Okay. We'll talk after that, all right Keichan?" The red head disappeared into the room, leaving Kennedy behind. She reached up and rubbed her forehead, then walked toward the kitchen trying to pull her shorter hair into a ponytail.

Kuwabara followed; glad to have someone to eat an early breakfast with. Kennedy was not very talkative, but at least it was someone. She did say how she was glad he seemed to like her siblings. They seemed a big deal to Kennedy, so Kuwabara took in her praise as they ate silently. It was a bonus on his part as he was spending this time casually watching her. At some point Yusuke wandered in, shrugging on a white t-shirt above his jeans, and then began his clacking loud search through the cupboard. Not long after that, both Kuwabara and Yusuke were blinking at the appearance of Hiei.

"Thought you were covering us on Mukuro," Yusuke said stupidly. He pulled a plate out of the cupboard and set it on the table, watching Hiei the whole time. Then he blinked and went back to the cupboard for a bowl. "So what's with the joining us today?"

"Yomi's here. I shoved his brat down there."

"Oh," Kennedy breathed out. "That works. I was going to check out the library here today. That'll give me more time…"

Kuwabara shook his head. "I can't believe you did that shorty. Shura's a good kid to have around, ya know?" He hinted at the conversation he held with Hiei the previous night, not believing Hiei would want a pair less of eyes watching Kennedy.

Hiei shrugged a shoulder. "Yomi was bound to sense his runaway brat. Rather not have to speak with him."

"Gee, ever going to get more social one of these days runty," Kuwabara snipped and went back to his food. He glanced down the hallway, thinking on how Hiei's rudeness kept Yomi away from Shuichi too.

"No oaf," Hiei snarked back. Yusuke chuckled at the pair, adding food to his bowl and plate.

Kennedy stood, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and scrawled 'Shuichi' on the top. "I'm leaving this here for Shuichi when he wakes up. Are you three all good on me heading toward the library?"

"Fine with me bookworm," Yusuke said with a lump of food in his mouth. He swallowed. "Don't come expecting me to come kill the squiggly wiggles for you."

"Books ain't gunna kill you Urameshi." Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "I'll come down after lunch. Books ought to be interesting here."

She left the kitchen and Kuwabara turned to Hiei. After a moment, Hiei nodded. "She's got her mind on looking up information dealing with the city of Hep. Library."

"City of Hep," Kuwabara asked curious. "Kurama was saying to me how they visited Hep."

"Not surprising." Hiei shrugged and then snagged a piece of food off of Kuwabara's plate.

Yusuke cracked up at Kuwabara's slack jawed expression as Hiei ate his food. Then the boy stifled his laughter enough to word curiously, "Didn't think with how they're called the hidden people that they would be ones to let their minds be read."

Hiei blew out through his nose. "I don't read minds. The bitch will only keep a barrier up when it's something she's not comfortable with saying out loud in the first place. And I will remove your precious hand should you do that oaf."

Kuwabara hastily ate the piece of food he had been aiming to throw into Hiei's hair. "Do what shorty?" Yusuke cracked up into full-fledged laughter at the very unconvincing look of innocence on Kuwabara's face.

"Throw what you just put into your overlarge mouth," Hiei hissed out.

"Never did have a proper childhood, did you shrimp? It's called the start of a food fight," Kuwabara lectured hauntingly in a distinguished way. "You can even do it with water. Might be interesting with Kennedy here."

Hiei scoffed. "Food fight? Food makes for a poor weapon to harm. At least I've seen water used in a fight."

Yusuke burst out into laughter. "You don't use it as a real weapon Hiei! Here, watch!"

Without further ado, Yusuke picked up his weapon of choice and chucked it across the table. Juices of a watase splatted spot on the middle, smack on the nose.

Kuwabara jolted up at that, wide eyed. And then he explained quickly. "You're allowed to throw back. Like this!" He hollered loudly, juice flying from his face, and chucked food right back at Yusuke. "Take that Urameshi!"

Yusuke ducked the throw and came up throwing another piece. Yelping, Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and batted it away. Both he and Yusuke froze their shenanigans as they heard the fruit splat, slowly turning to see blue juices running down the front of Hiei's shirt.

"He hit it!" Yusuke screamed and pointed the same time Kuwabara yelled out, "He threw it!"

"So…" Hiei drew out.

The pair cowered at the long pause, waiting for the death threats.

"One can use their energy in this game?"

The fire demon smirked and rose up both his hands holding a piece of food, ablaze. Yusuke and Kuwabara, gulped, looked at each other, and immediately hauled their rears into gear. Kuwabara yelped, being the unlucky first hit, shaking the burning food off of his left shoe.

The image of Hiei he found so humorous earlier today, was not so funny anymore. Hiei was _not_ above playing childhood games! Then, slowly, Kuwabara grinned. Permission to try nailing Hiei with food ammo was allowed. But also, if he tried out the new teamwork aspect between them, Kuwabara pondered. Oh, the possibilities…

"Urameshi! Shoot!" Kuwabara threw a chunk of food, Yusuke turning about to shot it right into Hiei's face. Taking in a pause from all out running, he slammed a waist sized spirit sword to the ground, bending it back, and then flung it at the fire demon.

Hiei dashed, caught the food with ease, grinned madly, and came at them quickly.

"Split up, split up," Kuwabara shrieked. He sprinted off, chancing a look back and smiled widely at who was being pursued. Picking up speed, he careened around the corner, taking off down the hallway.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

LAST  
Kuwabara glanced over at  
Shuichi, grinning. Shuichi  
smiled back, amused at his  
friends acting like children.

LAST  
SIXTY-SIX

Walking into the kitchen to grab some food after his rest, Shuichi frowned at the table still a mess from an earlier breakfast. There were a couple of splats of food in the area, which lead him to the conclusion of an apparent food fight. Then he blinked, taking in the sight of a burn mark against the wall. Shuichi chuckled.

"Looks like Hiei made good on threatening their childish antics."

Taking out a plate from the cupboard, he cleared off a section of the table for himself and then went back to grab a few easy to make food items. A couple of sandwiches found their way to his plate, a glass of water nearby. Shuichi sat, reached for a piece of fruit from the centerpiece, and smiled at the note. He tugged it out and then grabbed a fuzzy fruit from the pile. He'd wait to read what Kennedy wrote to him.

Something went splat.

"Ha! Missed me!"

Yusuke burst into the kitchen, grinned at noticing Shuichi, and dove under the table with the rest of the centerpiece. Shuichi blinked and tilted his head to look down at the spattered Yusuke, crouched and waiting.

"Kurama," Yusuke excitedly whispered. "You gotta get in on this man. We've been going for _hours_. With _Hiei_."

Eyebrows rose in surprise. That explained a couple of burn marks on Yusuke's disheveled clothes, separate from the larger splattering of food sans burnt. Yusuke grinned wickedly as he heard the trumping of feet coming closer. His feet nudged the chairs from his view, pulling the centerpiece back with a one eyed focus, spiritual energy building up behind the large bowl of fruit.

Soon enough, Kuwabara came charging through and leapt to the side right after the entrance, scrambling across the floor with a large squeezable bottle. Yusuke's spiritual energy rose up in anticipation, both of the boys eyeing the doorway eagerly. A flash of black shot through, the bowl of fruit shot across the room and a stream of orange substance flew forward.

The black fell to the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara paused in their glee, frowning as they noticed it was only a black cloak they had attacked. Shuichi couldn't help the smile growing on his face, waiting to see what was to come next. He cleared his throat, both panicked boys looking over at him. By having to look up from the ground…each spotted Hiei perched on the top of the cupboards easily.

"Spoilsport," Hiei quipped and a fiery slew of food flew from each hand. Shuichi tipped to the side as Yusuke fired the food back at the fire demon. Hiei leapt off the cupboard, still throwing and dodging as food shot right back at him. Each hand separated targets, Hiei aiming at Yusuke with his left and Kuwabara with the right. Kuwabara batted all of the fiery food to where Hiei was dodging from, causing the demon to grin at the challenge. Shuichi tilted his body to avoid misfire as Hiei dashed between the pair, laughing as his dodge managed to have Kuwabara's batted hit for him to land on Yusuke instead.

Kuwabara crowed. "That's ten hits Urameshi! Ten, six, and five! You lost!"

Yusuke swore. Shuichi chuckled as Kuwabara and Hiei sat down at the table with him, both of the pair grinning. Yusuke's head popped up from under the table, glaring. "How the hell did I get hit more?"

"Too much charging in recklessly, I'd say," Kuwabara said. He grinned wider. "But I'd say shorty and I got some good teamwork going on these days."

Hiei snorted, smirk still on his face. "The fool knows I can catch anything he's flung at me in those ridiculous team trainings."

"Hey, peace offering," Kuwabara insisted. He laughed and threw a grin at Yusuke. "Besides, both of us wanted to beat you."

Yusuke's eyes were wide. "You cheats! I thought you were on my side against Hiei, flinging shit at him Kuwabara! And you, still throwing stuff at Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara chortled. "The shrimp threw it at you first and then me. Besides, you should check my batting average from this past year with him."

Yusuke groaned and threw his hands up in the air. Kuwabara glanced over at Shuichi, grinning. Shuichi smiled back, amused at his friends acting like children. He fingered the piece of paper with his name written in English, half paying attention at Kuwabara's excitement. "Believable now isn't it? Wanna grab her from the library and join up for a water fight this afternoon Kurama?"

Hiei sat up straight. "Fine. The bastard, bitch, and I are on a team. Better than the detective or oaf."

"Hey! You weren't complaining earlier short stuff!" The taller boy went to full height in his seat. Shuichi chuckled and drew his full attention to the paper he held, letting his friend's joking voices become background noise. "And with what is said between Kurama and her, I think it's best to separate what you see as the brains around here! Don't forget, I am in college shrimp!"

"Must have stupided them up," Hiei snarled back. "There's no way I'm going to suffer partnering up with you fool!"

Yusuke cracked up laughing. "Back to normal! Too scary Hiei on you getting along with Kuwabara here. Next thing you'd know would be Kuwabara declaring a love of wearing clown suits."

"Don't joke about clowns man," Kuwabara half shrieked. He shivered. "I hate clowns."

"Ridiculous human notion," Hiei scoffed. Kuwabara shot the shorter a look, not sure if he was being insulted or if Hiei shared the same dislike of clowns.

"Losers wear clown suits." Yusuke leaned forward on the table, as though discussing some conspiracy. "Kurama and I together, then strike up Shura and Kennedy as a team, with you two—"

"No," both of them said at once.

"If I'd choose a team based off of clown suits," Kuwabara began. "I'd go with Hiei, Shura, and you. Plus, chances of either of you three striking up a good battle plan together would be slim to none."

"I'd keep you separate from the bastard and bitch," Hiei immediately pointed out.

"You just wanted to be on a team with them yourself," Yusuke pointed out.

Kuwabara waved Yusuke off. "Nah, shorty actually admitted that he liked me better as team leader than you. I think that has something to do with it."

Yusuke's eyes went wide. Still beside Kuwabara, Hiei turned. "Oaf. Like your pulse beating?"

Kuwabara laughed nervously, sliding away from the irate demon. "Good old threatening three eyes," Yusuke chuckled. "How about you and me partnered up with—Kurama? What is it?"

The concern in Yusuke's voice caused the other two to turn from their bickering, looking over to Shuichi. Emerald eyes wide, shining with wetness, the red head clenched the paper he read with shaking hands. His mouth opened, answering automatically from apparent shock.

"I…have no right," Shuichi choked out.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara questioned cautiously. Yusuke was shifting unevenly next to the red head, unsure of how to respond or what to do. A loud release of air blew out beside Kuwabara and he shifted his eyes to glance over at Hiei, noting the scowl aimed toward the bit of paper.

It clicked and Kuwabara swore at missing it earlier. "It was her paper! Kurama! Hey!"

Emerald eyes slowly moved from the top to the paper and began to mindlessly read the note a second time. He was having trouble comprehending the words, although the message was very clear.

Shuichi,  
I don't think there is an easier way to say  
this with how persistent you are. I'm sure  
my actions haven't helped either. I've  
rewarded your persistence, it would hurt me  
too much to do anyone harm, but well, my  
heart is a stubborn thing as you have seen.

For that, I apologize for my screaming the other  
day. However it has been building up in me  
that was no way to release my emotions. You  
make me frustrated sometimes. I see the harm  
that screaming did with my mother and I didn't…  
Well, okay, I was trying to hurt you some.

That sounds bad, doesn't it? It hurt me to do  
that, but, I was trying, but you are just… I don't  
want to hurt you, but I had to. I'm not very good  
at dealing with emotions Shuichi. It was horrible  
enough to see you crying, it felt so awkward  
trying to comfort you and well…

I keep dragging this out. I really don't want to  
get to the end of this note to you.

It's been good. Overall, I suppose, over all the  
bad bits. You are quite the impure idiot at  
times. I mean, come on, you barged in when I  
only had a towel on. And then when you didn't  
even have a clue on being attacked with water  
when Kari came. I heard you laughing down the  
hallway. Or when you had them sing to me Bryan  
Adams for Valentine's Day. I was teaching you  
idiot! Oh, and when you were trying to be all  
girly in that frilly shirt. And then…

This really isn't helping me get to my point. You're  
the first guy I have been in a relationship with and  
complain all you wish, but I really have opened up  
around you. You're a good guy. But, I still have a  
crush on R.J.

I know, I know, Kari and him are together. But that  
doesn't stop the fact being true. I tried, I really  
tried all these past months. But I still have a crush  
on him. I came here on your suggestion, but I never  
really felt it was right. So, well, no more. No more  
with…us.

Feel free to continue keeping an eye on me, but go  
back to resolve things with Koenma. He worries.  
Try to do something for him. You always did like  
keeping busy. You may need it right about now…

I'd rather keep my siblings out of harm's way, but  
I'm done hiding. I'm going back to live my life. If  
someone, anyone, decides I am dangerous again,  
please don't step in again. You have no right to  
anymore. I'll do something about it. As only a  
protector now, you only have to worry if my life  
is in danger, not if 'I am okay'.

See? Even now I'm being lenient on your persistence.

Signed,  
Kennedy Malone

Shuichi felt his hatred for R.J. Stover soar and crumbled the piece of paper to a ball. Gripping it between his cupped hands, he narrowed his eyes at the table top. The boy was clearly uninterested in her that way, while he was. Shuichi felt as though all this time Kennedy had been interested in him, opening up around him. He gripped the pendent under his shirt tightly, a habit from the past many months.

His chest.

He fled from the table, away from the questions and concern.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

LAST  
Hiei blinked. "You had  
something earlier. About the  
fox acting up around her."

LAST  
SIXTY-SEVEN

"And I'm telling you again Kurama-sama, I have not seen or heard from Kennedy-chin since the last time you two called to say you had rescued her. You're making me very worried Kurama-sama. What happened? Has something happened to Kennedy-chin?"

Shuichi grit his teeth, grinding them. "No. Nothing has happened to Kennedy."

He snapped the phone shut, ignoring Kuwabara's careful calling out his name. This did not fit with what her letter stated. Why bring up R.J. and not have done something about it? He'd attack the tall boy if he thought R.J. slightly cared for Kennedy romantically, but R.J. did not. The boy was very happy being with Kari. Shuichi clenched the phone tightly. What was Kennedy thinking?

He couldn't have been just deluding himself all these months, thinking Kennedy truly cared for him romantically, could he? No, she had cared. Right? Past all the issues she had in opening up, she let him hold her and… Shuichi swallowed. She had begun starting things on her side, rather than it just be him. Was it that she found that either way she…

Shuichi's eyes widened. Kennedy had not started anything the last few days, she kept distancing herself. Her sleeping at night while he calmed her after a nightmare, breakfast, then he went to sleep, not to really talk with her until right before she went to sleep the following night. There was so little contact between them the past few days, he hadn't noticed because he thought it was just the stress placed on her. Kennedy had even started up that argument, chasing him away and back to bed the other day.

He gripped his forehead. How much of this was her feelings of him and how much back to what she's been through?

"Damn. Damn that girl, I'll say it now. It's in me to damn her right now for this," he muttered angrily. He turned around to where Kuwabara stood awkwardly concerned and tossed the phone at him. "Call one of them up. Amanuma, Mitari, I don't care. One of them."

"Uh," Kuwabara managed out. Shuichi shot him a look. "Okay…"

Counting the digits, the red head swiped the phone after the last number, waiting irritated for the rings to stop and to hear a voice. "Hello?"

"Mitari. Figures," Shuichi said with a snap. "This is Kurama. Go check the barrier between worlds. Call back after you do."

"Kurama? It'll have to wait until after—"

"Don't care."

Shuichi snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Kuwabara. "Let me know when he calls back," he said as he stalked his way out of the room.

Kuwabara followed quickly, running past Yusuke and Hiei standing out in the hallway. He shrugged his shoulders and threw his arms up, eyes wide. If they had hoped for some clue on Shuichi's reaction to that paper, they were mistaken to gain insight from him. Yusuke quickly followed, Hiei rolled his eyes, but followed as well.

"Um, Kurama." Kuwabara jogged to keep up with his friend. "What exactly was on that paper?"

Shuichi ignored the question, hastily making his way to the library. "Did she say anything?"

Kuwabara blinked. "What?"

Continuing to pull down books he thought Kennedy might have had interest in, Shuichi snapped back. "Did she say anything? What was she looking—"

"Hep," Hiei spoke up. "She was looking for information on Hep."

Shuichi disregarded his current search in order to locate the books on the city of Hep instead. "They're dusty," he snarled before storming his way out of the library. He abruptly stopped right after leaving though, trying to figure out where Kennedy might have gone. Shuichi gripped at the pendent under his shirt.

"Okay, seriously Kurama," Kuwabara spoke up again. "You just tore apart your room, gave two very impolite phone calls, cursed out loud, and now got mad at some dusty books. What was written on that paper?"

"You cursed," Yusuke asked with sparked amusement.

"What?" Shuichi snapped. "Do you think I'll be obliging you to hear me do so again?"

Yusuke's enthusiasm died. "Not likely," he muttered in disappointment.

"Glad I'm amusing you," Shuichi snarled sarcastically and then strode away.

Kuwabara shot Yusuke a look. "Good going Urameshi."

"What?" Yusuke looked bewildered at the accusation, eyes wide. "Kurama never swears."

Kuwabara crossed his arms and looked at Yusuke sternly. "Then doesn't that give you a good idea of how bad it is right now for him? Leaving us further without a clue on why or knowing how to help him."

"Oh come on! He's been looking for her, isn't it obvious? He's just worried on where she is. Kurama does over-react around her after all," Yusuke pointed out. "Not like she wrote out some suicide note or something. It's just how he acts up when it comes to her."

"Suicide," Hiei questioned. He blinked, thinking over the idea.

"Don't take that seriously," Yusuke exploded. "I threw out the most unlikely idea out there! She cares way too much on hurting someone to do that to herself!"

"Uh-uh Urameshi! Kennedy would completely do that!" Kuwabara turned over toward Hiei. "Did she think anything that would go to suicide?"

"Don't take my idea seriously," Yusuke shouted at a near screech. He waved wildly at the pair. "I'm stupid, remember? You two both told me so!"

Kuwabara faced Yusuke as Hiei continued to mull over the idea. "Urameshi, she took a hit for me. She also screamed out some pretty interesting stuff she's done too. She let herself be taken into Spirit World and lied about being the only one to keep her siblings safe."

"I already knew that," Yusuke said. "Like I said, she cares too much on hurting anyone, especially her siblings."

"She set herself up to being kept prisoner for life. Come on! It's clear to me, who has known her the least amount of time that she puts others in front of her own happiness. People like that don't have good views on their standing in the world, thinking themselves not important and not worth being here. Oh!" Kuwabara jolted suddenly. He pointed up an index finger. "Statistics from the states on depression and suicide is high!"

"Oaf," Hiei said quickly. "She did keep insisting she was just one person, nothing special."

"Shit. This is a sad day shorty when I agree with you on hating Kurama's version of complicated."

Yusuke threw his hands in the air, letting them fall with a 'slap' onto his thighs. "Why are you two taking me seriously?"

Hiei stood where he was, mulling over the words he had overheard Kennedy thinking the night before. "It was clear what she was going to do would hurt the fox, but it would hurt her more. Calling herself on being… No, no, it doesn't fit. She said how she would treat it the same as what she did to some bully."

"Still have the clearly hurting herself bit in there," Kuwabara remarked. He gave a long pause, pondering to himself. "Well then… What did she write on that paper?"

"_**Not**_ suicide," Yusuke remarked quickly.

"Yes," Kuwabara replied. The taller boy rolled his eyes. "Not suicide."

Yusuke grinned happily.

Hiei blinked. "You had something earlier. About the fox acting up around her."

"Uh, duh," Yusuke remarked. "Tell me you noticed Kurama flinging grass knives unprovoked at Shura because he was that far gone with worry on her."

"I noticed," Hiei snapped. The smaller turned to face the other two and then posed a question. "Why might either of you be angry because of your relationships?"

"Keiko lecturing me," Yusuke replied quickly. "I'm good at mimicking her doing that."

"I would never be angry at Yukina," Kuwabara said quickly past his surprise at the question. Then he thought about the relevance. "Oh. Kurama does get emotional around her, right. Couples angry at each other…"

He rubbed at his chin, thinking over the question. Hiei rolled his eyes at the thoughtful pose, but waited.

"Perhaps if your girl was hurt or she hurt you in some way…such as cheating on you."

Yusuke nodded at that. "I'd be angry too. Though I wonder why Keiko hasn't done so already, going after someone better, not a punk like me."

"You're a lucky man."

Yusuke snorted. "Cursed. Lecture face. What about dumping or leaving them? That might make for some anger between a couple. Wait…leaving. Kurama is looking for her…"

Stunned at this, Kuwabara and Yusuke stared wide eyed at each other.

"Hey shorty. You said hurt her more than him, right?"

Yusuke shrieked out, "What the hell?"

"Think it over," bellowed Kuwabara. The taller stood for a moment, piecing things together. "If it hurts her, why would Kennedy do that? What reason?"

"The brats," droned Hiei's voice. "Bitch is like me. It's the brats."

"Huh. Now I know why Kurama wanted me to tell you that your sister wants your blessings if you're like Kennedy, hurting both yourself and your sister. Huh, who knew shortly?"

Hiei snarled, nose flaring. "You keep your hands to yourself!"

Yusuke cracked up, full-fledged into laughter. Hiei stood fuming, glaring death through his eyes at Yusuke rolling around on the ground. Then he turned it back to Kuwabara.

"Someday," he ground out. "I _will_ obliterate you."

"So you keep saying shorty." Kuwabara kept his one eyebrow up high, gazing oddly at Hiei. "Weird thing to yell at me first though…"

"Ask three eyes why," Yusuke chortled from the floor. The dark haired boy burst out into fresh laughter at the idea of that in his head.

"Um… Rather not," he replied smartly at the expression on Hiei's face. Kuwabara raised his hands up slowly, showing Hiei, and then buried them into his front pockets. "There. Happy runt?"

"Ecstatic," Hiei grunted.

The taller sighed, feeling very off track from the main subject now. "Perhaps we should follow Kurama to ma—"

All three jerked their heads around to look down the hallway. Yusuke coughed from his laughter coming to such a sudden halt. Without a word, they ran towards that direction. Soon enough, they reached Shuichi standing in the company of others.

"Come now Kurama," spoke up one of them jovially. "I have not seen you since the tournament."

Beside the cheerful man, Shura stood, tugging madly on the man's shirt. The younger boy was agitated, brows creased. "Father. I know you're not blind to his heart rate. Shuichi-sama is not happy. You teasing him doesn't help."

"I am teasing an old friend Shura," the older man replied lightly. It made Kuwabara want to groan. Was Shura's father an idiot to not see teasing Shuichi right now was rating high on the list of what _not_ to be doing?

"Gotta go with the little kid on this," Kuwabara spoke up. "Kurama is angry right now and you're blocking his way out of the room. He's been pretty impolite in his anger too."

Yusuke chimed in brightly. "He used a swear word! Cursed out loud!" His voice dropped seriously," I'd move Yomi unless you want to be out of commission next tournament."

Yomi directed his face over toward his old friend, surprise rising up his eyebrows. "Really Kurama? What was the cause of this?"

Shura frowned at the notice and then spoke up. "Shuichi-sama? Did something happen to Kennedy-sama?"

Shuichi clenched his fists. "No. As I told Kari, nothing has happened to Kennedy."

The boy pursed his lips at the tone, worry fresh on his face. His father turned to face down at him once more, shifting the boy's main focus. "Shura, I thought I was mistaken the first time, but why are you calling Kurama by the wrong name?"

Shura snorted. "It is the right name father. If you would have taken your time to pay attention, you would realize that your good friend calls himself by Shuichi rather than Kurama. He prefers Shuichi."

"When did you find this out? I did not realize you were close." Yomi's head turned farther downward at his son, eyes still closed.

"He helped me, or I helped him, with that group you didn't think I was cut out for." Shura jutted out his lower jaw, displeased with the older man. "You were right on that. You should be more open of people father. It was a group out to destroy others in the name of protecting Demon World."

"It has always been their place," Yomi replied calmly. Eyeing Shuichi, Hiei took a step away. Being detained from doing anything and this turn of conversation would not go over well. "The hidden people have never belonged in this world."

Shura glared up at his father. "So says you! You…you…racist! At least I learned something from Shuichi-sama blinding you! You never respected him and acted like you were better because he's an elemental demon! I don't care! In fact, I _**like**_ different people! They're interesting! And better than _**you**_!"

Hiei wasn't the only one backing away now. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined him, edging away. Yomi sighed at his angry son's words; either he was oblivious, or did not knowing the importance of their actions. "Don't all sons declare hate for their fathers? Shura, did you befriend one of the hidden people?"

"So what if I did! Not like I'd ever let you met her!"

Another sigh came from Yomi and he turned toward Shuichi. "Kurama. Have you not heard of the hidden people before now and the danger there is in having them alive? It is a very old tale after all, but still, I do not like to think my son helped them or that you helped as well. I wouldn't think you would have helped had you known their capability to destroy all the worlds and other peo—."

Shura skittered away from Yomi, barely dodging from the plant that slammed into him. Glaring, Shura piped up a cheer against his father. "Go for it Shuichi-sama."

Kuwabara winced as he remembered how similar Yomi's words were to his a few days ago. Shuichi had cut him off with a growl and a look. Then, he was scared at such an emotional response. Now, that seemed tame to what Shuichi was doing now.

"_**I**_ have that capability!" Shuichi snarled out the reminder. A rose whip slashed around Yomi's wrist, barbs latching on deep and he jerked it back, and the vine holding the other arm down caused a pulling of direction on the demon.

Shuichi howled, "Deformed fable telling racist! Grotesque bigot! Thoughtless provider of demeaning people without meeting them! You lack sensitivity to understand her compassion for people!"

He huffed, cheeks puffing out from wording his anger properly. Shoving Yomi back down with a vicious foot to chest, Shuichi bellowed, "Flawed son of a monkey spanking whore!"

Predictably, Yusuke perked up at the use of a swear word and then stored the interesting phrase away for future use. Not so predictable, Hiei could not force his smirk away in time, enjoying the words used as well. He knew where Shuichi had picked up this turn of phrase. Kuwabara's eyebrows raised, eyes wide at the creative use of words, not realizing Shuichi had not been the first to use them.

Standing next to the other three, Shura turned curiously. "So why is Shuichi-sama angry? I mean, before father was a racist idiot."

"Well." Kuwabara leaned down to mutter quietly. "We think we have an idea, but we really ain't too sure. Sure you want Kurama taking his anger out on your father? I mean…"

Shura watched the rather one-sided fight for ten long seconds, and then looked over at Yusuke cheering on the damage produced.

"Nope. I'm good. My father is an idiot and if Shuichi-sama feels better in taking out his anger, then all the better for Kennedy-sama to have a pleased Shuichi-sama later."

"Uh… Riiiiight." Remind him to not get into the bad books with this little kid, Kuwabara thought from such a firm and resolute answer.

Shura shrugged. "I'm not going to feel too sorry on father not learning his lesson the first time in being blinded. I'm going to root for vocal cords. Might stop father from at least voicing horrors on Kennedy-sama."

"We should probably…stop him," Kuwabara suggested.

Hiei snorted. "Go right ahead oaf."

"Right?"

Surprised at the questioning voice, they directed their attention onto Shuichi who had frozen before his mass of plants, or Yomi. No one could really see the taller demon anymore at this point, so who knew if it was all plants or if Yomi was still under there? Then the red head muttered again, redirecting attention onto him. "Right. Right," he snorted. "I have no right. With your worry, I bet I have every right. Or at least…"

Shuichi snarled to himself as he remembered the words in Kennedy's note. How did he have no right based off of their personal relationship? He said he would protect them for Kuronue and after months of attachment of doing so, Shuichi was not going to give up that right because of personal issues. Kennedy going to live her life, as though he never was ther—

"Home. That's it. She went home."

The red head burst up in the realization and he burst from the room, shoving rudely past the audience as he left. He was not leaving her so called break up stand as it did. Not when he knew he was not the only idiot in the relationship. Not when he knew her family history, her lack of self- worth, seeing her use her crush on R.J. Stover against him before, her willingness to hurt herself for her siblings…

Shuichi was not going to let this stand. Not when he knew Kennedy like he did.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

LAST  
"Shuichi's actions on me have  
nothing to do with you.  
Just remind the idiot he has  
no right to protect me."

LAST  
SIXTY-EIGHT

"Botan," spoke up a voice from the doorway.

In the midst of assembling her books for spirits to guide that day, Botan glanced up distractedly at the voice. Ayame walked her way the rest of the way into their office area. She set her guide books aside in favor of finding out why Ayame was called away. There was hushed word going around of a guard discovering someone near the border of Demon and Human World.

"That was fast Ayame. What did Koenma need?"

"Actually Koenma changed his mind. He called me up to get you instead." Ayame picked up the books on the desk. "I'll finish this for you."

"Okay." Botan blinked and then smiled. She hurried and called out, "Thank you!"

The grim reaper reached the outside of Koenma's office and paused at the voices inside, recognizing only one of the voices. Rather than open the office door straight away as she planned, Botan knocked and called out merrily. "This is Botan Koenma."

Surprisingly, when he opened the office door, Koenma was in his older form and Botan blinked. She spoke brightly at the transformation. "What's the occasion for the change of forms Koenma?"

The young ruler did not answer, but half shut the office door behind him, eyeing the visitor inside before turning his attention to Botan. "I am asking for you to guide her to a portal back to the Human World. One of the guards between Human and Demon World found her coming out of Demon World."

It seemed what she'd been hearing was correct. Botan frowned. "A portal to Human World? So, she is human? How did she get inside of Demon World in the first place?"

Koenma remained serious to her curiosity. After a moment, he bit the inside of his mouth, and then answered her. "Her and Kurama ran there shortly after we captured her."

Gapping at the response, she shifted her head to look inside the office behind Koenma. Botan spotted the other girl sitting silently and stiffly, flicking her eyes from the light brown hair down the fingers twisting about over jean clad legs. "Oh, so that's her? Quite pretty, I can see why Kurama would like her. You aren't being rude to her, are you?"

Koenma jumped at the sudden accusation. "No," he rushed out. "I didn't hold being demons, even elemental demons against Hiei or Kurama, did I? That's just as bad as the request she just gave me after we signed…"

The ruler heaved out a long breath and dragged his hand over his face. "Look, I do not hold it against her, being the last of the hidden people. I have to be aware of dangers to the world and despite my or her personal feelings on it; she is a listed danger Botan. She is even the reason why we lost one of the team members to keep the worlds safe, remember?"

"Still Koenma sir," Botan began. "I think you are holding your worry on Kurama on this. Keiko was worried too, but last I saw her, she had finally met Kennedy and thought she was one of the best things to happen to Kurama."

Koenma's eyes widened. "Keiko has…?" The young ruler winced and gnawed on his binky, fidgeting. "You may not be too pleased with me then."

"What'd you do? You were rude to her, weren't you Koenma?"

"No! I didn't— Well, I thought it was strange and actually _insisted_ against it, but she—!" Koenma huffed and then sighed, glancing back to his office. "Just because Kurama was happy with her, doesn't mean she was happy with him Botan. That girl just signed a contract with me, putting in a clause that she would not contact or pursue any interaction with Kurama…Shuichi as she calls him."

Botan's mouth opened in dumb surprise.

"Her spirit seems so far down that it makes me wonder what happened for her to put that in. I can only be glad another clause in there makes the whole contract void. However, it takes for Spirit World to not treat her kind as a threat or danger… That may be difficult. I hope that the tracer she has on her can record enough evidence to help sway even my father on her not being a danger. Or proves it to me. I want to give her a chance; circumstances just don't allow me to do that."

Her face lightened. "I can understand that Koenma. The prophecy does make that hard."

He smirked. "Not if there is a second one."

"Huh?" Botan blinked in confusion.

"Well," Koenma began. "Despite fear of what you know on the hidden people of the past, don't you feel as though she could change the fear?"

Botan frowned. "I don't know her that well, only what Keiko has told me of her. That and how much time Kurama has felt the need to protect her, knowing Kurama as I do… I don't really think of her as something to be fearful of."

"Good," he said shortly. Koenma smiled. "Neither do I."

"Koenma, I don't understand what you're going for here."

"Neither do I," he admitted. Botan groaned. "I haven't had time to think over what she's told me yet! I'll make plans after she leaves, after watching the videos to see what type of person she is! It's not beneath me to attack loopholes I find after studying the contract changes she whipped up."

"Koenma," she said in shock. The teenage Koenma sulked at the tone.

"What," he whined. "I'm not allowed to thwart authority figures even if it's me?"

Botan cracked a smile and then burst out laughing. "Yusuke has an interesting effect on you!"

Koenma stuck his tongue out childishly, despite the older form. "Still," he said seriously. "The girl has me worried. I had hoped your brand of cheer would do something more than Ayame guiding her to the portal. Try to find out what she's thinking behind this. It seems far too…Kurama planned out, even with that being the first she's seen of that contract I've been working at in hopes of making the matter of the hidden people more positive. I shouldn't feel her changes would be planned, but I am feeling played. I should feel angrier about that," he sighed out.

Botan laughed. "Probably because you like Kurama."

He clenched his eyes shut. "Please let Kurama never find out about this. I'd be one very dead demi-god with plants growing from my body."

She laughed, a bit more nervously. "I'll do what I can for her."

"Go ahead." He waved her through the office doorway.

Botan bounced inside, eager to talk to the girl. "Well, come on! Let's get you back to the Human World!"

The American did not say anything to her, but spoke up as she passed Koenma. "Shuichi's actions on me have nothing to do with you. Just remind the idiot he has no right to protect me."

Koenma's eyes went wide and he waved his hands about at Botan, Kennedy already past him and not seeing the motion. 'See what I mean,' Koenma mouthed to his helper. Botan hurried after the girl.

"Oh, so you heard us?"

"Just being in a different room doesn't stop the fact I still have ears to hear with," Kennedy responded. Botan laughed nervously at the dry tone, not sure if it was a joke. "How far down this hallway do I have to go?"

Botan jumped into step with Kennedy, glancing over with a smile. "All the way to the end of the hallway, then take a right. So how is Kurama doing these days? It has been, wow! A whole year since I last saw him."

Kennedy stayed silent, biting her bottom lip. The grim reaper frowned, worried.

"Is there something wrong? Is Kurama okay? What happened?" Botan froze at the silence. Kennedy fidgeted her fingers, pausing just ahead of the other.

Her back still to Botan, Kennedy spoke up. "He was fine last I saw him."

"Last you saw him?" She blinked and then understood from what Koenma said about the contract. Never to contact or pursue Shuichi, which did not bode well with what Keiko had told her. "Oh."

It put a dapper on the conversation Botan was trying to have with the girl.

"So, Keiko tells me you two have met." Botan waited to hear a response to her statement, but nothing followed. "Um… Do you like Keiko?"

Kennedy shrugged a shoulder and then sighed. The girl twirled around to face Botan, smile bright. "I like her! She's got a tough skin to put up with Yusuke and his dirty jokes. Sometimes us girls have to have that around the men in our lives!"

Taken aback at the sudden cheeriness, Botan laughed anyway. "Yusuke's always been like that! You do have to give Keiko credit with him. It's a good thing not all men are like him! Kuwabara is a sweetheart with girls. Kurama is a gentleman to a fault. And lord help anyone when it comes to Hiei, even if he has gotten easier to be around since I first meet him!"

"Oh, he's just like any other guy, trying not to admit his feelings. Just maybe a bit worse than the usual denial to good emotions," Kennedy responded with a wave of her hand. She grinned. "He never calls me by name as though it would make him too close. A name! Really! Loves to call me a bitch, but not nearly as bad as fake Jesus Christ not saying my name."

Botan frowned. "A bitch? That's rather…strong for him, compared to Kuwabara's oaf and fool."

"I'm the bitch to the bastard, due to sneaking with—" She stopped mid-sentence. "Still not as bad as lumping me in with horrors of the hidden people, with no light manner behind it like his teasing. How many in Spirit World do not wish to say my name? How many would hate me for—"

"I don't hate you," Botan interrupted. "I barely know you, but from what I have heard, I cannot hate you. As for your name, I can say it just fine. Say it, whisper it, cheer it, scream it…"

Botan cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed. "KENNEDY! KENNEDY MALONE! KENNEDY, KENNEDY, KENNEDY!"

She beamed at the surprise on Kennedy's face. "See? And just so you know, Koenma doesn't hate you either. He hates the situation and how he feels he must address it. If he hates any of the hidden people, it would probably be your parents mucking up things on the other side of the building. Not that I can blame them, not when their daughter is being accused of what she may do, guilty before her crime is even committed."

Botan sighed and pointed up a finger. "A little like how Yusuke was treated, when they discovered he had some demon blood. Sad, just sad. But, well, we don't know you as well as Yusuke before his demon blood was an issue. Perhaps you can understand why Koenma is treating yours with such caution, given he does not know you very well yet?"

"Botan?" The girl glanced up at her name spoken. "You're very optimistic. Not everyone else is."

"True," Botan sighed out. "Otherwise I would have met you under better conditions. I promise next time we meet will be better Kennedy. Oh! I just have to introduce you to all the other girls! Shizuru and Atsuko and Yukina, Keiko with us as well! We'll have to share stories! Like first kisses, boys being stupid, make-up tips, shopping, playing games, and all the other sorts of fun!"

Kennedy let out a breath of air at the enthusiasm. "I suppose…"

"Of course it will have to be after all of this silliness and worry is over about you. And Kurama and you have gotten back together! Oooooh! I'm so happy to meet the one he fell in love with! I've wanted to meet you for the longest Kennedy!"

There was a mumble. Botan perked up at the voice and asked "What was that?"

"I broke up with Shuichi."

Botan's eyes went wide at the announcement. "But after all this, certainly you'll—"

"I broke up with him before this contract was signed."

"WHY?"

Kennedy pointed around the corner. "It's up ahead this hallway, right?" Botan nodded dumbly and Kennedy walked on ahead. The grim reaper rushed to catch up to the American girl.

"Why? Why would you break up with Kurama?"

"I…I had to make a choice," Kennedy admitted. "A choice between people I love. I couldn't stay with Shuichi like that and I hope he is taking it better than what I imagine…"

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

LAST  
"I did it for Kurama's sake as much  
as for Spirit World and mine!"

LAST  
SIXTY-NINE

Even if he was left feeling poorly about Shuichi, Hiei was going to take this to the full advantage. The fire demon sprinted after the red head, feeling like a thief by the way they made their way inside, even if they were not there to steal an object. If there was anything stolen, it would be any friendly emotions inside the building.

Hiei could not contain his excitement.

It was a little hard to forget the loud screaming and howling, that, Hiei wished he missed. But this coming up? No way would Hiei miss witnessing this. The fire demon felt a twinge of guilt at his pleasure. Nevertheless, he followed.

Shuichi was a right mess after his altercation with Kennedy when he finally found the girl. While Hiei could worry on safety issues with the spectrum of emotions Shuichi was sporadically spewing out, he was much more amused. Should he thank Kennedy or throttle her annoying neck for answers?

It felt perverse… It was as though he had unchained a pet for the first time, only to watch how the pet handled the newfound freedom.

His mouth smirked up again, keeping up easily as Shuichi unlocked the larger door and slammed it open. The door rebounded off the wall and slammed back shut after Hiei entered, continuing pace.

Showtime. Hiei forced the smirk off of his face, eyes rapt in attention.

Shuichi slammed his palms flat onto the desk, piles of paper shaking as he got the attention he wanted from behind the desk. Suddenly pale, Koenma shook worse than the papers did at seeing his visitor.

"He-he-hello Kurama. Um… What, what brings you…here?" The small toddler form did not help Koenma in his efforts to appear at ease, still shaking at the face before him.

Hiei was full of glee, glad to be witnessing this. The pause following Koenma's question did little to calm the ruler. Attempting to hold his emotions in control, Shuichi's palms slowly fisted on top the desk, breathing harsh.

"You wanted me back, didn't you?"

Koenma reeled back at the snarling tone directed at him. It had been a voice he had heard before, but never directed at him. The small ruler swallowed. "Yes?"

"Save it!"

Timid, Koenma spoke up. "Save what?"

"Your concern on me," Shuichi snapped. "I'm fine!"

Trembling still, confusion flickered over Koenma's face. "I…I never said you were not. Kurama, what—"

"I'M FINE!"

Koenma yelped, throwing his arms up in front of his face. "K-k-k-kura-ama, wha—"

"You wanted me back, now give me something to do," Shuichi said darkly. He leaned across the desk. "Mission. Now."

The small ruler scrambled at the command, files becoming jumbled together as he searched frantically. Koenma rushed, hearing the unforgiving tap tap of fingers hitting the desk impatiently. He flung one upwards, stuttering. "H-h-here."

The file was ripped out of his hold before Koenma finished his stuttered word. The small ruler sat there, eyes wide as he shook. Shuichi had already left the room, but Hiei was still watching from the side.

"W-what happened?" Koenma looked to Hiei for his answers. "Hiei, did he…?"

Hiei snorted. "Think the fox likes listening to what others tell him? But I think he heard the only 'I told you so' he can handle for the next century."

"I told you… What did that girl do to him," Koenma shrieked out.

"Like hell I'm getting involved with those two," Hiei scoffed. "Bastard and bitch. He was bad enough on his own with complicating things, sacrificing far too much of himself in irrational fox behavior."

Koenma groaned and sank his head to his desk. "I knew she reminded me far too much of dealing with a scheming Kurama."

Hiei turned. "…What?"

Panicked, Koenma reeled back into his chair, waving his arms and almost in tears. "Not you too! Any more like that and I'll most definitely need the bathroom!"

"Oh?" Hiei's face lit up and he stalked his way forward, smirk growing. The small ruler panicked and curled up into a ball, a stream of stuttering insistence coming forth. "Sounds entertaining… Unless you explain what you mean by that sentence."

Koenma whimpered and then spilled. "I thought that was what Kurama was going to kill me for! I wasn't even the one who put it in, even though it was my number one concern! It was her! She added that clause into the contract we signed!"

Eyes open in alarm at that, Hiei pressed forward. "Contract?"

"I did it for Kurama's sake as much as for Spirit World and mine!" Koenma cowered, unnerved by the lack of distance between him and one of the detective team. "It was a contract for us to keep a tracker on her, just to watch and see if she really was a threat! That was all I planned, really! Then…then she read it and…and we made slight changes on it…the phrasing, things she saw, things to keep my father from finding a horrible loophole to use! And…and then, somehow…"

"The bitch trapped you into doing something, didn't she? Just like the fox," Hiei scorned with annoyance. He leaned away from Koenma, annoyance at Kennedy outweighing entertainment value.

Koenma nodded. "So that Spirit World did not have to worry about a renegade team member…to not… Here, I have it here," he opened his top drawer as he kept speaking. "I keep going over it, looking for a loophole I can use… I was afraid of her hurting him, but then somehow wound up signing up for her being forced to hurt him…and she was the one who added that part…"

The small ruler muttered to himself, trying to ease his mind off of the guilt he had for signing such a contract. Hiei waited as Koenma ruffled through the files on his top drawer, not finding it a long wait. The ruler had indeed been keeping it close.

"Let me see, here, on the third page." Koenma pointed down at the page he had turned the contract to. Hiei directed his attention down onto the page as well.

"'Cannot pursue a relationship with Shuichi Minamino, Yoko Kurama, or any other name/variation of this man,'" Koenma read out loud. Hiei blinked in surprise. He knew the girl wanted the relationship, even if she had just shoved Shuichi away. Why would she cut off any chance of the relationship restarting?

"'If a relationship is pursued with said man, Kennedy Malone, the last of the hidden people, will be placed into solitary confinement for the remainder of her natural life.'" Koenma looked up and added in his astonishment, "Get this Hiei. 'Willingly, as agreed upon.'"

Of course, Hiei thought wryly. Willingly, Kennedy would agree upon that. After all, she was willing to suffer just that for her siblings a few months ago.

He jolted. Her siblings? Was there a relation between this act and her siblings?

"It gets better here," Koenma commented. "'For Shuichi Minamino, he will be returned under probation with no punishment for his time spent protecting the last of the hidden people. Under this agreement, the gift of the hidden people is to remain in Shuichi Minamino's possession so that the last of the hidden people can be located if needed. This is given for as long as the gift will remain working for him with the trust measures involved in the item.' I didn't question that one; I was too busy trying to change other parts of this. 'This promise is directed for Lord Enma and his son, Koenma, as a peace offering if they should ever require help over any missions.'"

Hiei kept his eyes down, reading over the words quickly. He murmured his thoughts out loud, "Kurama doesn't know about this. He just got told she didn't want a romantic relationship anymore."

"I wondered about that." The smaller ruler looked over at Hiei. "Do you know if that is true? That she does not want such a thing?"

Hiei kept reading the words in front of him, ignoring the reply to his spoken thoughts. "A resigning of this contract breaks it?"

"Which cannot be done," Koenma stated sadly. "As much as I want to give her a chance, she is a threat and must be treated carefully with a watchful eye. It will be a long time until I will feel better on the threat she poses, much less my father."

The other was distracted from Koenma and reread the words on the last page.

"'This contract will be broken with all three parties signing once more. The hidden people shall thus be treated as any other, no longer treated by Spirit World as a threat.' And then," Hiei muttered and went back a page. Koenma leaned forward, unable to hear which part Hiei was reading aloud

"'…the gift of the hidden people is to remain in Shuichi Minamino's possession so that the last of the hidden people...' There's a difference of words… 'The hidden people shall thus be treated as any other…'"

Hiei blinked and looked up, thinking. Koenma scrambled back and rubbed his ear, which had been struck as Hiei looked up. The other was not looking for entertainment of Koenma's fear though as Koenma thought. Rather, Hiei spoke a bit louder to himself. "Is there a reason to that?"

Koenma leaned over carefully to give the contract another glance. "A reason to what?"

Hiei gave the ruler a dirty look that sent Koenma cowering once again. "Not a clue. Best bet? Sign it, quickly convince your father if you think it will do any good for the fox. She's stubborn, so good luck getting her to resign. I'm staying out of it. Pair of idiots, both of them together," he snorted. "Absurd."

Koenma hurried around his desk as Hiei made to leave the room. "So they do love each other then?"

"Love? It's just another word. Pretty sure from the language dictionary the fox has on English, it is somewhere between like and lust." Hiei waved the question off and then paused. Koenma was sputtering at Hiei's definition, missing the following mutter. "Although, given its importance to humans…she does want a ring."

"I **do** want to know Hiei," Koenma said strongly. "She made mention of a second prophecy, one that is not here in Spirit World. I showed her to check. It would make for a good proof to my father at least if true. I feel I can trust her, because of my trust in Kurama. But father does not hold the same trust for Kurama as I do. It is a place we cannot gain admittance to, however…you can."

"I said I am staying out of it."

"It is not a place Kuwabara or Mitari and Amanuma can enter either," Koenma added in slyly. "And permission to enter Demon World."

"I don't need permission to do that."

"I'll overlook the fact you removed your tracer, placing it on a man named Richard Wood." Koenma tried not to sigh as he saw Hiei's lip twitch upwards at that. "Unless you particularly enjoy staying in warded prison cells over working on missions, hm, Hiei?"

Hiei snapped. "Are you threatening me?"

Koenma shrugged. "Stating a fact of what I am supposed to do when tracers are removed. Far be from me on why I did not do so the minute it was brought to my attention… I like the people I work with, especially the old team. And somehow I've become partial to even you."

"Aren't I special," he snarled sarcastically.

"It's a city called Hep," Koenma called out brightly as Hiei stalked out. Then he shook his head. "Richard Wood. He must know the English nickname to Richard after all with that reaction. I wonder how long it took Hiei to find a guy with that name in these days… At least if Hiei is annoyed at them being idiots together, it is a good sign they do love each other. Why would she give that up?"

Koenma went back to rereading the contract him, his father, and Kennedy signed. It was not long before he gave up and turned on the monitor to check in on the girl in question. The small ruler's heart leapt as he saw Kennedy curled around a pillow, face hidden.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

LAST  
"I'd hoped that even if my aunt is  
solid and stubborn at her age, at  
least Kennedy would have a chance  
for a great person in her life."

LAST  
SEVENTY

"Here again on my own, going down the only road I've ever known!"

She stomped out the next line of the song, letting the other three take over as she cleared out her voice. Robyn laughed from next to her, Elaine and Megan on the other. Chris and Sean applauded, taking up the missing line before the four girls picked it back up again. All four belted out the ending chorus.

"And I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time! Here I go again!"

Laughing at the end of the song coming close, three of the girls ran down to drag Chris up onto the small stage with Elaine. Then Megan and Kennedy collapsed down together on one of the couches as Robyn chose the music for the pleading duo, fighting against a paired off song. The romantic tune began and Robyn raced off to jump onto the couch with Megan and Kennedy.

The romantic bounced excitedly, joining conversation with the other two. The group of friends had managed to take over the small hang out under the dorm rooms for the night. Megan's brother Sean had been dragged into the occasion as well. Kennedy shot the elder dark haired boy a look, stretching out as she eyed her dorm roommate's brother.

"So what happened to Shuichi?"

Bottle green eyes snapped back to attention on the conversation. "Huh?" Then the full question outside of the name got her full attention. "He's back in Japan."

"I don't think Megan is going to begrudge you the elevator sneak," Robyn noted. Most the girls attending the dorms here knew of the way to get guys around the front desk check in. It only became an issue if there was a noise problem or your roommate was not much of a roommate. "Are you Megan?"

The tight dark curls shook with the girl's head. "No. I liked Shuichi when I met him last year. Is there a housing problem that you can't stay off campus this year Kennedy?"

Kennedy watched her finger trace the arm of the red couch. "Partly a housing problem, yes. Look," she spoke up suddenly. "How about another song?"

The bright eyed romantic dragged Kennedy back onto the couch before she could disappear. "D, what happened?" Azure eyes peered alongside Megan's brown. "Is this something to do with the kidnapping attempt and why we never heard from you this summer? We've held back on our questions so far."

Elaine and Chris joined, song finished. Under all the looks, Kennedy felt a bit defeated on avoiding the subject. She removed her arm from Robyn's grasp. "I'm fine, thanks for the twenty questions. I feel like a song. Anyone else?"

"Bryan Adams," Robyn suggested harshly. Kennedy paused on her way to the small stage. "Or does that come too close to Shuichi? What happened D?"

The other turned and laughed nervously. "Well… It was a first relationship after all."

Robyn and Megan's eyes went wide at this tidbit of news, giving the other a larger hug. Off to the side, Chris shook his head with Elaine looking curious at him. The curly haired tech geek explained his reaction. "I doubt it ended on Shuichi's end. Although both of them seem pretty shy in the realms of opening up relationship wise…"

Elaine frowned. "But Kennedy is always very open. And even loves kids. You forget I am in education classes with her."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you want to think Elaine, I think she only opens so far. Family and relationships tie close together and how she is on speaking of family… My aunt is much the same. Most of us cannot understand how she never found anyone either."

"Hmm." Elaine sighed to herself. "Kennedy isn't your aunt Chris."

"No, but they seem very familiar. Which is why I like her well enough," he responded distractedly. A grin fell onto his face, attention back fully. "It's also why I was glad to meet Shuichi. I'd hoped that even if my aunt is solid and stubborn at her age, at least Kennedy would have a chance for a great person in her life."

Elaine smiled and shook her head. The younger girl mused with her wavy brown hair, drawing it back behind her ear. "Any other theories Chris or shall I betray you to the other girls?"

The curly haired boy winced. "I've been too right in my theories and helpful for Robyn to take that well." Elaine laughed at that. It was true that Robyn had a special dislike of Chris, though friendly enough to him in a group setting. "Well, there is something up with the way Kennedy is looking at Sean. A bit sad and…wanting? Not romantically…"

"Huh," Elaine noted. Her pale eyes glanced between Kennedy and Sean. "She is looking at him quite a bit. But you're right on that, it doesn't look romantic at all."

"Am I safe then? Because I'm out of theories on Kennedy's reappearance from this summer and want a drink. You want one too," he asked her.

"Yeah," Elaine replied brightly. "I'll get a lemonade."

Chris shook his head, already moving. "Nah, I'll get it for you. You chill here."

Even as Elaine strolled up to the other girls, Robyn was shaking her head. "I approve of you finding someone, but really? Chris? So Elaine," the girl said brightly. She raced over to the other. "How about helping us out with cheering up D?"

Elaine laughed at the desperate face of Kennedy. "How about another song? Didn't you want to sing another Kennedy?"

"Yeah." The girl looked relieved at the save and jumped up onto the small stage before Robyn could get after her again. Kennedy leaned down and grabbed a bottle of water, draining it. "Come on then Elaine."

"Can I choose the song?" Robyn bounced over to the machine. In reply, she heard a groan, but picked a song out anyway. In truth to her words earlier, the romantic picked Byran Adams. Kennedy was thankful the only song Robyn could find was not overly romantic or the one Shuichi had had the barbershop quartet sing to her back in February. Bad enough, she thought, that she had to listen to her friends bring him up.

When Chris returned with Elaine's lemonade, all four girls had managed their way back on stage, belting out the end of the song.

"Back in the summer of '69!"

Picking up her empty water bottle, Kennedy jumped off the stage. Chris tussled her hair, she annoyed that she failed to dodge his hand in time. Chris was not too bothered by her bottle thumping him over his head. Rolling her eyes at Chris, who was grinning at her, Kennedy meandered over to where the other guys were keeping busy playing W.O.W. on their laptops. "Hey Sean," she greeted the other watcher. "How was the summer back home?"

The older half turned, still watching Jesse's screen. "It was fine. Played some clubs. Megan tell you that she joined in playing with us?"

"No. Brother sister thing," Kennedy asked. Sean nodded, not bothered or annoyed at the focus on his younger sister. The pair of siblings had always been close and used to the slight teasing.

"What about Mike? Or—"

Kennedy cut him off, aware of the outside listening ears. "Naw. Not really much there for this summer. Still good to hear you and your sister had a good summer. Just figured I'd say hey before heading up to bed. And oh, do you still have my first four books I gave you in March from the Young Wizard series?"

Sean grinned wide. "I do. Thanks for letting me borrow yours. I've always loved that series. Hard to find someone to borrow it from since mine got water damage."

"All right, you just give them back to me whenever you are good with them. Should be easy to get them back to me, considering your sister is my roommate. Good night Sean. Tell Megan where I went if she asks."

Taking a sip of water from her bottle, Kennedy shot up the two steps, waving behind her as she heading down the hallway for the elevator back to her dorm. The other girls, busy with another belted song, missed the exit, but Chris noticed from his seat on the couch. He reached up and touched his head, confused and checking the harm done to it earlier from her.

"Pretty sure that was empty…"

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

LAST  
"Just like you! Piss what anyone  
else may feel about the matter  
as long as they're all safe!

LAST  
SEVENTY-ONE

Spent from efforts, Shuichi let his body slide down the tree. He was not in much of a mood to care about nursing any injuries or to watch the demon captured a few meters away. Tightening his eyes shut, he drew his head back. He was done.

"I'm done," he stated in English. Then he fought the groan in accidentally using the language he had grown accustomed to using over the past year.

"Good to know," remarked another voice tiredly. Kuwabara pressed his hand along the flow of his hair, attempting to get the style back. "Keep it in Japanese though. I'm too tired to translate much Kurama."

"How much of that can be blamed on the tiredness of your body," Shuichi remarked back dryly. He dragged his head farther back against the rough bark and opened his eyes to stare straight up the tree.

"Well, I don't blame him for that," piped in a younger voice. "A bit bad enough Hiei and him are always going at it. Do you have to have a go at Kuwabara too? I may not be sore about you killing me when I was an idiot under Sensui. Had to be the hardest thing ever to do and is a weird way to gain respect… But I'll be sore about you picking on Kuwabara."

Shuichi pressed his eyes shut and thumped his head back onto the tree. It did not help his internal comparison of Amanuma to Michael in how they defended the treatment of those they looked up to. He laughed a bit, reminded of what swear word the boy liked using against him.

"Ya okay over there Kurama?" Kuwabara's voice asked out loud.

"God," Shuichi snapped out. "Stop acting like a retarded babysitter over me."

The red head groaned at his tone and dragged a hand down his face, then gripped it tightly. He knew he was acting out of sorts. Personally, he was thinking how he had become more comfortable in opening up around Kennedy. While there was a thrill to enjoy opening up his actions, taken from her with the same thrilled joy, Shuichi feared it had ruined him now. There was no way he could act openly in a way he enjoyed anymore.

"Wow," Amanuma commented. "That foreign girl really did do a number on him. You can sing praises Kuwabara, but I sure don't want to meet the girl who did this to Kurama. Guess Spirit World was right in worrying about the hidden people… What?"

The boy blinked, confused as he watched Kuwabara pantomime all sorts of 'no' motions at him. The taller gazed frantically back and forth between the gamemaster and fox. Worry grew on his face as he saw Shuichi not moving at all. His shoulders drooped down and he gazed quietly at Shuichi still seated, hand covering his face.

"How about you set up the travel game?" Kuwabara directed the question to the boy. Shrugging at the older, Amanuma went to work in playing out the right game on his joystick, directing a portal in the right coordinates so that the demon sunk into the ground. It brought up his stats to a full eleven for the past week, tagging along with Kuwabara as they aided Shuichi in the constant stream of missions. Amanuma grinned, liking the buildup of stats, and then clicked to save before turning his controls off. Demon was good and stuck in Spirit World prison now.

The boy looked back over to see Kuwabara striding over to where Shuichi had collapsed after finishing the demon. Not wishing to be left out, he picked up his stuff and hurried over. By the time he reached over to the tree, Kuwabara had crouched beside Shuichi, concern in his face. Amanuma did not blame Kuwabara with how Shuichi had been the whole week of constant missions. Still, he nodded to stay quiet as Kuwabara raised a finger to his lips, directing his gaze at him for a moment.

"Hey Kurama."

The red head only gripped his hand tighter across his eyes.

"Kurama. I'm not going to go away," Kuwabara informed him. Shuichi's drawn out breath told Kuwabara and Amanuma what he thought of that statement.

"Kuwabara. I'm done. Just…done. I am horribly afraid I am not the best company right now."

"Eh." Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders at that statement. "Well, you put up with us being idiotic company. What, with shorty and I always insulting the other. Urameshi and I too, including fist fights. And heck, I was paranoid crazy on letting you anywhere near my cat after the Dark Tournament and finding out you were a fox demon. Gunna have to do better on playing your cards to get me to go away after helping you with getting her back only to lose her. Ya really don't have any cards to play against me Kurama."

Shuichi laughed dryly. "I have one Kuwabara. And I was never troubled on the reaction of Hiei to use it. You have no idea how well that would allow me to get all of you to just," he halted and then finished it the sentence out in English harshly. Shuichi knew full well Kuwabara and Amanuma would know what was said, but the change of speech made it seem more important. Neither was as fluent with the language as he was and it made for a good way to distance himself.

So the red head continued to speak in that language, speaking quicker and quicker, making it very difficult for either of the two to catch his words.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara gripped his elbow tightly, furious at his friend. "Kurama!"

He managed to yank the arm, pulling the hand covering Shuichi's face and set his face, determined to talk sense to Shuichi. But Kuwabara gapped. He lost his words. Tearing his arm back, Shuichi glared furiously at the other. Amanuma was gapping as well. Neither had thought his loss of composure would be more than anger after this past week with Shuichi. However, two red angry and tear ridden eyes glared at the pair of them.

"Er…" Kuwabara shifted awkwardly. This had not been what he had expected, but he was still determined to have his word. "Look, Kurama. You were unconscious when Kennedy went fully after Kasu for going after you. I know I told you the basics of it, but with how you and her were in sleeping… I never got the chance to say anything later and, in any case, I don't know what she said."

Kuwabara paused as Shuichi scoffed. "Her worry overtook anything else. I heard nothing else from what you told, besides how her water…linked to her worry on me."

The taller frowned. Shuichi closed his eyes. "The prophecies were far too close after all," he groaned out. "Her protection, did in fact, almost destroy me."

Kuwabara froze at the admission, Amanuma tugging on his arm frantically. "But… But didn't, right?" Kuwabara was just as frantic as the boy pulling his arm. "Kennedy protected you just fine! And so there is nothing to worry about, she—! Why are you not riled up about talk of her being a danger? And even when Amanuma said something earlier!"

Shuichi let out a drawn breath and turned his head, opening his eyes to look at the other. "I'm done," he restated tiredly. "I'm done Kuwabara. Defending her, trying to find a reason behind her actions, trying to get my mind off it, trying to both forget the pain and remembering to solve why… I'm done," he stressed.

"Damnit Kurama!"

Amanuma and Shuichi were both startled as Kuwabara punched the tree.

"You never saw her when you were unconscious! So fucking worried about you! And damn if she isn't like Shizuru in treating her family like shit so they are better protected! Not caring who she pisses off, including the very family she protects! Shorty and I were keeping an eye on her the minute he figured out she had some ridiculous sacrificial plan! Hell if we knew what at the time, but if the runt put her in the same complicated category as you—! Argh!

"I don't even want to contemplate a breed of fox complicated version of Shizuru! But, damn, you do know you do idiotic stuff that freaks us all out when it comes to covering our rears! A demonic death plant inside your body treated like nothing! I don't doubt that the same idiotic smarts could fuck a relationship in some way to protect you! Just like you! Piss what anyone else may feel about the matter as long as they're all safe! Suicidal! Urameshi made a joke about her letter being a suicide and I could damn well believe it of her! So could the runt! I mean…she turned herself in, possibly for a whole life away from her siblings, just to keep them safe! Who the hell says she wouldn't cut people off like that again from her life if it meant they were safe?"

Both Amanuma and Shuichi blinked as Kuwabara finished ranting. He breathed heavily. There was a pleased glint in Kuwabara's eye for getting Shuichi's attention on his thoughts.

"Who would have it a first choice to keep loved ones safe by disappearing from their life? That'd just be painful on both sides. Not at all a smart game move in mental health points," Amanuma stated.

"Well, she did it," Kuwabara rasped out. He cleared his voice from his earlier rant. "I was the one bringing her in and helping her at it. Didn't know about her siblings at the time though, or Kurama."

Shuichi fumbled, drawing a folded bit of paper from his pocket, opening it. "'I know, I know, Kari and him are together,'" he read out loud.

"You've been carrying her break up note this whole time," Kuwabara shot out in stunned surprise.

Shuichi continued reading the note. "'But that doesn't stop the fact being true. I tried, I really tried all these past months. But I still have a crush on him. I came here on your suggestion, but I never really felt it was right.' I have to wonder at her wording," Shuichi stated.

He glanced up at Kuwabara. "Does her coming to Demon World with me really have anything to do with her crush in the first place? And with her saying she tried all those months… Perhaps…not with…me," he said slowly. "But in how us running away…did nothing for making sure her siblings…were safe? Considering months before…she did try to put herself in Spirit World…for them."

Shuichi frowned. "But Spirit World firmly believes she is the only one. And Hiei has tampered with her records, thanks to my playing card against him… Why?"

Amanuma hummed. "Long term game plan?"

Shuichi and Kuwabara both looked to the younger boy.

"Well, in a game, I always go for the short term goals and then make the long term plan to reach my final goal. I go with the flow of the game to get enough good stats and then after gaining what I need, start the long term game plan. Beginning with the long term right at the beginning always kills me off. There is never enough ammo for me to make it work. I mean…if it was the first thing she planned… She did not have enough ammo to pull of the long term game plan in being captured by Spirit World."

The boy shrugged. "Like I have a clue why that would work in her favor though. But somehow it did not work the first time. Long term stuff right at the start never does. And it seems she went to Demon World on your suggestion…"

"I went to Spirit World and brought her back to her siblings," Shuichi informed him.

"Ah," Amanuma nodded. "Yeah, she didn't have enough ammo against you to make it work at first. So…she had to wait until she could get ammo against you. I'm only guessing since Kuwabara said that was the first thing she did under the category of 'smart idiot' for her siblings. My guess is that she's like a smart person who picks up a game for the first time, thinking they have the whole thing planned out from the start. It never works that way. Didn't work that way for me when I thought I could handle my own games in real life…because I thought I was smart enough to manage my goal of keeping you all occupied."

Shuichi sat, taking in the words of the younger boy. "Interesting…theory…"

"Hey, Kurama," Amanuma spoke up in the silence of the red head's contemplating. "How old is this girl? How much younger than you is she?"

Shuichi frowned. "Actually, a year older than I am in human years. Why?"

"Oh, well… You only ever hear people my age speaking about crushes. My friend Ginjiro Arai has a big crush right now; she's really crushed him too, since she said he's a great friend. Then again we question his interest really… Sorry! Off track! I always thought adults grew out of that stage. I mean…adults always look down at crushes and speak of being in love over anything else. I thought she was younger because she wrote of choosing a crush over you. Personally, people your age tend to be choosing with being in love. But she didn't write that," Amanuma commented. "I just find it weird is all."

Taken with the new speculation, the new angle, Shuichi sat in silence. Kuwabara and Amanuma had sparked off into a conversation on word meanings and who used them. He felt a slight tingle to chuckle at it, the pair arguing minor details like this. Still, there was some truth in this long term goal stuff Amanuma was speaking about.

In games, true, but Shuichi was thinking back to how stubborn Kennedy first was when he came to protect the Malone siblings. He felt she broke down on that point, letting him help. Then made to protect her siblings, but he went after her. The pair had gone to Demon World them, him with his mind on the city of Hep and their history collection combined with rumors of that fire. Had she never broke down to agreeing with him about it? Had her decision of this break up come from when he decided against her plan of protecting her siblings over making sure all the Malones were safe, namely her? It always did take a bit of persuasion for Kennedy to speak up on her disagreements.

And she had been rather pressed to keep him away, in Japan with his mother. Kennedy had never turned up with her siblings to greet him back into the household. This situation right now did reek of that moment slightly. Shuichi was puzzled over how this would help her siblings, bringing him back to the pain of a real break up.

Perhaps Kuwabara and Hiei had a point on fox complicated; heck, Shuichi admitted he did rather enjoy things complicated to Yusuke.

Absently hearing the chiming bells of a phone ringing, he pulled the cell phone from his pocket. Kuwabara and Amanuma paused in their discussion when hearing Shuichi greet the other end.

"Hello Kurama-sama."

"Kari," he replied simply. Kuwabara perked up at the name, the name he had heard referred a few times, but knew next to nothing about. Shuichi's voice went a bit frosty. "How is R.J. doing?"

"He is worrisome. Kennedy-chin gave him an odd call a week ago and is not picking up when he tries to call."

"Odd? Odd how?" The red head pressed his lips together, waiting to hear the news. At the end of their yelling arguments resulting from when he went looking for her, Kennedy had called up the boy she had a crush on. Shuichi had left at that point, storming. It was enough to hear her feelings for R.J. spoken aloud as he fought to understand why she felt the need to break of their relationship, but to hear her phone conversation with the boy… He had not stayed to listen to that.

"Well, after their usual greeting, there was a silence and R.J. swore he heard Kennedy-chin crying before their phone connection broke off," Kari answered meaningfully.

Shuichi froze, running over more options in his head, more reasons behind Kennedy's actions. The girl crying after breaking up with him, to call her major crush… Something was not right in this picture. He was becoming less and less sure of this being an actual break up. He pressed his eyes shut again.

"Why did you call me Kari?"

"Oh! Kennedy-chin called me, R.J. is still sore about that given how he keeps trying to get a hold of her," Kari drifted off a bit. There was grumbling in the background. "I am sure she will call apologizing at some point when she realizes, okay? But Kennedy-chin wanted me to call and ask you if you are okay. Um…okay physically. You did seem rather unwell in your emotions last time… Are you okay Kurama-sama?"

"Strange request," Shuichi muttered. Amanuma and Kuwabara were gazing very curiously at him now. He sighed. "Yes to the question. Overall, I have been better."

There was silence on the other end. Then Kari's melodic voice sprang back up, angry. The pair watching Shuichi jumped at the sudden increase of volume.

"No wonder Kennedy-chin needed me to call you to ask such a simple thing! She's such an idiot! Here you and her made such a cute pair and she broke it off! Almost as bad as her trying to use her crush on R.J. to get rid of her feelings for you all those months ago! I will have to call her friend, Robyn-chan, and your mother! Your mother can perhaps talk sense into her need to doom any romantic relationship! And Lynne-chan must hear about this when she returns from classes! I will show Kennedy-chin the reason we took up her name of 'Romantics Unite'!"

Shuichi blinked, and then pulled the cell phone back to stare at the screen. His mouth fought the growing grin on his face. "She hung up," he said bemused. "Always the one thing Kari gets a backbone for…"

His smile fell back down. While he did not doubt every word Kennedy used was the truth, Shuichi was finding it once again, hard to believe the words. He knew Kennedy. It was why he went to settle it with her after reading her break up letter. Her history and personality did give him ideas of why she may have broken off a relationship, but he was worried on bringing it up.

The words of the letter and words she screamed at him had torn him enough. He really did not wish to go back to hear such words from Kennedy's mouth again. Still…

"What else?" Shuichi looked over to Kuwabara, hopeful. "Was there anything else she did?"

"Kennedy," Kuwabara asked. The red head nodded, confirming the person he spoke of. Biting his lip, Kuwabara tried to recall anything else. "Dunno. But shorty did a long listen in her head. He may know a bit more than I. Or can catch it better since he has known her longer."

Shuichi chuckled.

Then buckled over as he burst out laughing.

"After all I yell about him on his habit," he managed out. "Somehow, I always wind up asking what he picked up on. She is right. I _am_ such a hypocrite!"

"Riiight," Amanuma drawled out. The young boy was not the only one with an odd look directed at the red head. "Good luck on that Kurama. We tried to get him to join us, but Koenma has him out on some information recon in Demon World. Might be a while before you can ask Hiei much."

Kuwabara grinned. "Gotta be good news if Koenma is looking into Hep, right?"

Startled, Shuichi snapped his head up. "Yes," he said slowly.

It did him no good, relationship wise, but hopefully Kennedy would be reunited with Lynne, Michael, and Carly. If Spirit World saw no reason to search them out under negative terms, it would also make his duty of protecting the Malones easier, almost unneeded. Shuichi felt he could let go of his anger toward the small ruler on the behalf of the Malone siblings…if only a little.

Shuichi stood, half smiling at Kuwabara for the good news. "I should apologize for my emotions getting the best of me this past week around him. Thank him for letting me keep busy."

"Awwww!" Amanuma pouted. The boy jogged after Shuichi and Kuwabara, now walking away from the park. "My stats were doing so well this week too! Come on! One more Kurama! Let me get my stats up just a little more off of you! Hiei isn't near as accommodating!"

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

LAST  
His own speed quickened and  
Shuichi frantically worried at  
how useless it would be if he  
slipped at this growing pace.

LAST  
SEVENTY-TWO

"Come on Kennedy," Chris whispered into her ear. His hands gripped around her arms easily and gave her a small push away from the group. Elaine reached for Kennedy as well, looking worriedly at the girl. "Where's your chip and key?"

Kennedy stumbled and her arms shot up out of Chris and Elaine's grasps as she waved them about in rebalancing herself. She burst out into laughter. "I have…both…here!"

She fumbled for her electronic chip back into the dorms and her key for her room. A large smile burst from her. "See? I have…both and it's not…like I…change where they…are."

"Thank you." Chris nabbed both out of the girl's hands. "Let's go. Elaine and I will help you back."

Elaine waved a farewell to the people and Chris said his goodbyes while maneuvering Kennedy from the room.

The night had been like watching a train speeding toward a giant chasm.

While Kennedy protested greatly against drinking, smoking, and drugs…Kennedy had not been the same since she returned. Happy when she came back and glad to see everyone again, but her good mood slowly faded. She became more reserved and more apt to sit apart from the group. On hope of cheering her up, Chris had suggested Kennedy come with to a party of friends. Drunks were very much random and Kennedy loved random nonsense.

It went well at first, Kennedy laughing at the random nonsense and silliness. After some time though, her attention fell onto her old roommate Megan and her brother Sean. It wasn't a rare thing to see the pair in the same social gathering, much of their friends were the same or highly similar. The next moment Chris turned his attention back onto his favorite underclassman, he realized he turned around too late.

Kennedy had gotten a hold of a glass of one of Sean's wines, swishing the drink around absently in thought.

He had held his tongue and blinked in absolute surprise at this. Kennedy was so adamant about not drinking; it was the last thing he expected of her. Others in the room had shared similar surprise when Robyn shouted out her own surprise. "What," Kennedy had asked simply. "I am over 21. I was kind of curious too. It's a little strong for me Sean." She swished the glass about some more as if unsure to finish it out of niceties. Sean's choice in wines was highly cherished among the group, him somewhat of the professional wine taster.

Kennedy's words started up an argument, which she sat listening to. Conversation moved elsewhere and Chris had been busy arguing some fact with Elaine before his girlfriend frowned at something across the room. He looked as well. He frowned himself and wondered how many glasses Kennedy had so far.

"It looks like the time she got prescribed those caffeinated pills by the E.R. doctor a couple of years ago," Elaine commented in undertones.

Chris nodded. It was then they went over to Kennedy and found out it was worse than the caffeinated pills. Thus the trip back to Kennedy's dorm room. Anything the girl said, the pair ignored. Chris waited outside the dorm as Elaine helped Kennedy lie down, placing a bucket within reach. Elaine closed the door softly behind her.

"What do you think," Chris asked lightly.

Elaine shrugged. "Well, she has been quiet since the kidnapping event. But somehow I think it's more than that."

Chris nodded quickly; glad to see he wasn't the only one thinking that. "I don't think she's talked to her siblings at all… Shuichi was great for her, getting all her repressed emotions out. I think…now that they aren't together…Kennedy's forgotten how to shove her emotions inside so well. She's got too much to deal with and it's all coming down…"

"I can't believe she got _drunk_," Elaine whispered in disbelief.

It spoke leagues on the severity of the situation.

Watching the progressing downfall of the girl, Koenma groaned and covered his face. "Although getting drunk isn't unusual, I do have to make my father agree to sign the contract again!"

The small ruler pouted to himself. As the months had gone by, the girl had not done anything out of the usual, but did have an overall tone of sadness. He had given in and told the other a month ago there was no reason not to continue keeping an eye on the last of the hidden people. He had seemed surprised, but Koenma insisted. Yet the other, watching Kennedy from a much closer vantage point than him, was doing nothing.

The ruler pressed his fists down on his desk as he continued watching the monitor.

"Quit being idiots! Worse than Yusuke!" The ruler screamed dramatically, pointing a finger at the screen. "I'll force you two together if I must through a mission! I'm not scared!"

"Then…wouldn't you have done that already Koenma sir?" The blue head of Jorge had stuck his head through the office door at all of Koenma's screaming.

"Ahh!" The ruler jumped at the sudden voice and then glared. "Get out ogre!"

Biting down on his binky, Koenma drew his attention back to the screen.

And it wasn't the end of the drunken event. However, his office door opening again, made Koenma jolt up with a smile. Hiei had finally returned from the city of Hep. The small ruler turned the monitor off; glad everything was recording for him to watch later.

Kennedy was way too hyper to actually fall asleep after Elaine and Chris left. Babbling to herself, she scuttled about the room, grabbing a pair of sneakers, her mp3 player, and her keys on her desk. Accidentally slamming the door a bit too loudly, Kennedy burst into a fit of laughter and then realized how late it was, slapping a hand over her mouth. Giggling, she tip-toed over to the elevator before realizing she couldn't wait for it to come up. She sprinted down the hall to the stairwell, nearly tripping on the way down.

Now, Kennedy didn't realize the fact she was being followed and watched. Frantically, Shuichi watched the girl spiraling out of control as he had watched the whole night. Dizzily, Kennedy spun and leapt and timed her stomping footsteps to the rhythm of the music she listened to. Around and around and around the three parking lots she danced. Random spurts of Japanese were screamed out of her mouth, pieces of the language she could understand in her state. Shuichi recognized the song as an upbeat opening from an anime, one about Igo. It was repeated more times than he could count, yet the drunken Kennedy didn't seem to tire of the song or dance.

Suddenly, Kennedy raced off the parking lot and to the top of the steep hill. Shuichi sprang out, keeping to the line of trees. He stopped, peering from around the plant life as Kennedy stared up at the stars, the song finally changing. Shuichi frowned, straining an ear to hear the quieter song and then Kennedy sang a verse out loud.

"If it's to protect someone precious to me, it's okay if this body of mine is wounded, it's okay if this heart of mine burns."

He recognized it. It was a set of lyrics he had written out from the singer Megumi, Kennedy demanding the English words from it and laughingly said she'd get her music friends to write the music for it. It seemed her music friends had done more than that and recorded the song.

"Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly. The sound of distant, cracking thunder. Don't be fooled, by what you see."

Kennedy fell silent to the rest of the song and Shuichi knew exactly what part the girl had stopped on. He looked away from the girl. What right did that American girl have to sing about wounded and broken hearts dealing with love? What right? What right did she have at all? Shuichi hadn't held his feelings back. Attempted at first, but he couldn't hold back feelings about Kennedy. He still loved her. For all the dark emotions she had sent him through, breaking up with him, wanting to go back here when she agreed, and telling him she still had…_feelings_ for that 'best friend' of hers. Although he contained hope on otherwise, it still hurt.

Angry, wet emeralds glanced back over to Kennedy as the drunken girl dove down the hill.

"_All right," Kennedy pumped her fist into the air. She got a good grip on her round sled and dove down the steep hill. Shuichi raced after the girl and stood at the top of the hill, aghast at seeing the girl's exhilaration over this thrill. The sled had been aimed for a ramp at the bottom of the hill, created before the group had gotten there._

"Kennedy!"

Same as the first time Kennedy leapt down a hill, Shuichi screamed the girl's name out. This time it screeched, cracked into his upper register and ripped through his throat. His legs exploded into action, bolting over to the steep hill to see her limbs flying loosely about as her body treacherously flopped down the hill. So much steeper than the one she sled down. Her name ruptured out of his throat once again, louder.

"KENNEDY!"

The girl shrieked. Shuichi burst into action, the biting wind snapping at his wide eyes. He couldn't lose sight of her. Fear overloaded his chest as he could see angry marks on her skin…smell the blood in the air. At this speed, this pace, if the drunken Kennedy collided with something, it would be more than a wallop, at least a broken bone, and quite possibly… His own speed quickened and Shuichi frantically worried at how useless it would be if he slipped at this growing pace.

Too fast, too fast, his body screamed at him. His feet were going far too fast down the hill and he couldn't slow down. His body physically could not now and he could not slowdown in fear of not catching up to Kennedy.

Shuichi's ankle jerked and his body catapulted forward. For a moment, he spotted the rusty pipe behind him and then he crashed down onto his head. His former running pace continued, but at a rushed head over heel roll. Hysterical at the loss of control, Shuichi whipped his arms out and desperately attempted to grab onto the soil. It was made difficult as he was bouncing and rolling down the steep hill. Not to mention, grass had not yet begun to grow. The winter was sticking around Iowa longer than normal and often Shuichi's fingers were slipping grasp around ice patches still on the ground.

Then finally, a bark of luck. A very fine and exceptional bark of luck. His fingers found a small tree, barely grown to half a foot, but a tree and plant nonetheless. The tree burst into life, aging quickly through the years. A root wrapped around his arm, Shuichi jerking to an abrupt halt. His head whipped about and directed the tree to grow downhill. The roots caught a hold of Kennedy and Shuichi sighed. A pair of lights moved across his field of vision and it slowly dawned on Shuichi that the hill didn't continue but there was a sudden drop onto a road below. If Kennedy had rolled past that line of trees… He didn't allow the thought to continue.

Slowly, he directed the once small tree to raise that root. Kennedy was dragged up the hill, his eyes snapping over her body for any abnormalities. Nothing, nothing. He pulled the girl up the rest of the way, laying her between two of the roots so she would not roll down once more. Another pair of lights moved in the distance. A couple more roots moved into place, wrapped ever so over Kennedy. No, rolling down once more would not be happening.

Shuichi clambered over the girl; fingers prodding gently around her neck, arms, legs, and anywhere else he could think of. He sighed. Nothing. So lucky, so very lucky. Nothing was broken. Just some rather wicked looking scratches. A groan emitted from Kennedy. Emerald eyes snapped up to the girl's face and he panicked.

"Ashley Schoenjahn?" Who was Ashley Schoenjahn? Kennedy even puzzled at the name that came out, the girl's voice then slurred, "Shuichi?"

He paused at her asking and then nodded his head.

"You're supposed…to be…with Kari and my… And why are…fuzzy? Is it 'cause…I…alcohol?"

"Possibly," he spoke up. "You have no tolerance for it. Seeing how you've never had a sip of it before."

"It's…your fault."

Shuichi didn't reply to the blame and hoped dearly that Kennedy was not speaking her true emotions freely. He didn't like the idea of being the end of the blame for her drinking. There was no logical reason it was his fault. Granted, he possibly could have gone without falling for the girl but she had broken it off with him. Shouldn't the drinking problem be the other way around?

"Come on, I'll bring you back to your dorm room. Get on my back," he instructed.

"No," Kennedy's voice snapped. "I'm…not going anywhere with…you."

Well if he hadn't been upset at her outrageous claim of her drinking being his fault, these words certainly blasted at his emotions.

"We're going," he said shortly. He yanked the oldest Malone onto his back, gripping onto her legs so she did not fall. "If you don't hold onto me, I don't care if I have to carry you back up and hanging upside down from my back. Got it?"

Kennedy's grip around him suddenly squeezed painfully…around Shuichi's neck. "Got it," her alcohol ridden breath blew onto his ear. "You depraved fucker."

Her painful squeeze disappeared and Shuichi angrily snapped out, "Do you want us to fall to our deaths? There's a sudden drop and a road down this hill." He kept his eyesight straight ahead, not willing to face Kennedy so closely to him.

"I know…that," Kennedy's voice said loudly.

"Did you want to die!"

"No! It just…looked…like a fun thing…to roll…down. I forgot."

Emerald eyes narrowed and Shuichi trudged up the hill, directing what plant life he could to raise up to help his feet's grip on the steep hill. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you…say!" Kennedy's grip on his shoulders became tight.

"I called you an idiot. You don't go leaping and diving downhill because it looks like fun at the time," Shuichi snapped.

"Well…you're the idiot. You went leaping and…diving…down a hill for…no reason…and…not even for…fun."

Kennedy was slipping down his back and Shuichi lifted her back up harder than necessary. His footsteps became more hurried as he could see the top of the hill not far.

"I had to go after _you_!"

He slammed his feet down onto his plant made steps.

"You, the one who thought it such a grand idea! The one who gets herself drunk! Not for fun! For no reason you get drunk! I'm the one you so maliciously dumped! Or are you feeling guilty now over how you did so! Purposely digging blunt sticks into my emotions!"

His voice rose dramatically with the next scream, "I don't like being screwed over!"

Kennedy's rear slammed onto the ground, Shuichi having released her when he reached the top.

"Shut up over there," a shout sounded across the night.

Red faced, Shuichi tore around on heel, his sharply narrowed emeralds caught sight of the shouted source. "FUCKOFF!"

He began tramping his way across the parking lot. "I swiped your keys. Follow me or I'm leaving you outside. Let's see if you ever get drunk again," he ended harshly.

Suffice to say, Kennedy followed. "SORRY," her voice slurred out.

"Fucking drunks," the voice from the second floor of the dorm rooms complained. The voice's window slammed shut.

There was nothing but silence, that is, before an elevator ding interrupting the harsh sphere of silence around the pair.

"Shuichi…you don't…swear," Kennedy spoke up suddenly. "Not like that."

His jaw clenched tight, refusing to provoke another ignition of spoken blows.

"I…am sorry," she spoke with finality.

He didn't even bother to ask what she was sorry over. The lock clicked and the dorm door opened. Kennedy made her way inside, immediately removing her shirt. Suddenly flushed, Shuichi quickly glanced away from what the girl was doing. He was still in the room.

"You're gunna…I can't…reach…Shuichi…could…you get this? Don't worry. I'm…covered."

He turned about only to see Kennedy pointing a finger to her back. He frowned, wondering what she was thinking. There was a sports bra overtop her regular bra. He blinked. Must be how she switched to the sports bra at night with nothing showing. Sudden thoughts of middle school years went through his head. He could understand why Kennedy had this skill. After all, he had a fairly similar one that showed up at that time as well.

Fingers reached up and unclasped the regular bra from behind. Kennedy muttered a 'thank you' and pulled it expertly out from under the sports bra. He looked away, scanning the dorm room and failed to find any personal touch from her inside of it. Hearing drawer slide shut, Shuichi looked back over to her as a random t-shirt was pulled out and tossed overtop. He waited for Kennedy to stumble her way to bed. She shifted about, her hand crinkling with something under her pillow, and then stilled. He then turned to leave.

"Shuichi? You know…I miss it." Shuichi paused at the open door. "Honestly. And just now…it was very nice…to feel you touch me. I didn't realize…how badly I would miss…it. I really want to just…beg for that relationship back."

"No you don't. Not with me," Shuichi said emotionlessly. "You just want someone to fawn over you again. And if you really want it so badly as to beg for it, beg for it from the one you really want it from."

"I can't. I broke it…off with…you."

"So go beg to R.J. and stop any of this future drunken nonsense," Shuichi replied. Slowly, he began shifting towards the door to leave.

Kennedy sniffed. "You believe…I said crush…Shuichi. Not the it…I speak of…now."

Shuichi froze and told his body to get out, get out quickly.

"I'd give…almost anything for it…back. Almost."

He could hear his quickening breath echoing across the room, and feel how painfully wide his eyes were. She couldn't mean…him? She dumped him! This should be over! His heart pounded in opposition to his thoughts. Why would she so plainly dump him if—!

"Almost?" The one word came out of Shuichi's mouth in alarm. "What do you mean almost Kennedy?"

"Just…almost," her voice ended abruptly.

He strode across the room. She still wanted him! There was a chance that her talk meant she still wanted him, above all others! Above R.J.! But almost anything? Had someone threatened Kennedy in some way? Threatened to do something if she perhaps didn't break it off… Why hadn't she said anything to him? Almost anything! What did that word imply? Emerald stared down at bottle green, his hands gripping her shoulders. "What do you mean almost? If you still want…me… What do you mean almost?"

She stared blankly up at him. Blinked once, twice. Her arm rose up from under Shuichi pinning her down in interrogation. A small noise came from Shuichi as her fingertips traced lightly across his forehead, down the side of his left cheek, across his lips, back and forth across his lips.

"So beautiful… I used to…think your red hair…so unnatural… Those emerald eyes still so…unusual… But you smell…_so good_."

Her fingers continued their back and forth motion, tempting Shuichi as they pressed harder against his lips. And then he realized he was the one pressing down to her fingers. He wanted to settle the tingling her fingers caused tracing his lips _so_ badly.

He'd been watching, keeping an eye out on her for a whole month now, and hating himself for wishing to cheer the girl up as she smiled less and less by the day. All that time of just wanting to do something and tonight he had blown cover to chase after Kennedy down that hill.

But they weren't close anymore, shouldn't be close anymore as she had broken it off. He shouldn't be doing this, he, they shouldn't be this close, but her fingers continued sending rippling tingles across his lips. She had not denied wanting him though. Her eyes blinked lazily up at him; the look she gave him made him feel warm.

He'd become snappy. He regretted it; oh he regretted snapping out at her. Shuichi had to snap at her though in order not to put too much focus on how Kennedy's flushed skin pressed against him. And to stop him from thinking how warm her breath had been in the chilly leftover temperatures from winter, blowing into his ear.

Depraved fucker? Kennedy had no idea how depraved.

No, he shouldn't allow her to continue this. Or was it him? Shuichi gently took her hand in his, drawing the fingertips away from his lips. Bottle green eyes stared up at him and she took a long whiff of air about him. Smelling his scent. He was aware, how could he not be, of the yearning in Kennedy's voice when she said he smelled so good. He was close enough to feel her breath taking his scent in and falling closer now that her fingers did not lie on his lips, between his and hers. Her fingers were toying and twisting about his fingers…

Why was logic talking so much? It wasn't even a good argument. Stupid logic was wasting time, not even placing the slightest hesitating to the allure his emotions demanded, screamed, dominated, and mandated one option. There was no other option. It was vital, essential in every way. His craving to satisfy his needs coupled so strongly with his desire to Kennedy.

Her lips were tender from the remains of the long winter, pursuing and pressing, urging him to continue, teeth nibbling and testing his tingling lips, he could feel his warm gasp of air rebounding back onto his face, she compelled him farther, mouth pressed ever closer to his mouth's gap, so warm and wet with gripped longing, the tang of German wine flavored with something entirely her own, driving forward, goading and compelling him, encouraged him entirely too well, he forced their mouths ever closer, aching to go farther, their too warm breaths from their noses tingled at his upper lip, he pushed her farther down into the mattress, craving his desire to taste more, so much more, he highly responsive to her touch, her constant _stroking_ against his face, his head tilted towards the ever constant touch, highly pleasing his hunger as he found he could taste more of her, hypersensitive to the length of her body, the span of his body firm set to her body, very much receptive to the blood rush he was receiving, desperately yearning for it to grow…

Impressively, Shuichi pulled his face away, breathing roughly. Kennedy's face had followed his motion, kisses pressing desperately to his lips as they pulled farther and farther away. He turned his face away from her, breathing profusely. His attempts to calm down were brutally tested as Kennedy sat behind him, wrapping her arms about him, hearing her jagged breathing, feeling the warm uneven air puffing across his skin, and her brief touches of the lips persuasive as they traced down the line of his face.

"No," Shuichi said feebly. Ineffective, Kennedy wrapped her arms tighter about him and her kisses far more effective than his feeble resistance. "No," he repeated softly. His throat hurt, voice sounding rough to his ears. "If you still want me... What do you mean almost?"

This was a more brutal test for Shuichi as Kennedy pulled completely away from him, her body pressed close to him suddenly not there. He felt cold and swallowed. His desire to turn about and continue where he left off was stronger than when they were kissing.

"Don't make me beg," Kennedy's voice cracked. "I already want to beg and I'd give up…almost anything. Almost anything. Almost…_**anything**_."

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

LAST  
"She," Hiei began slowly.  
"Was not threatened."  
Shuichi cocked his head,  
digesting this.

LAST  
SEVENTY-THREE

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Shuichi gazed absently at the picture he held. He had long since really looked at the picture, his eyes carried him off on far away thoughts about it at this point. Seeming to realize this, he flipped the picture over to stare intensely at the back of the picture. He muttered the words written on the back, taking in the drawing as well. Neat and careful lines made up the shape of a heart, purposefully made. Minute letters were placed on one side of the heart, 'LMC'. There was a dash from the 'L' to another small letter of 'R'. At the top, above the heart drawing with letters, was the flowing cursive of 'Family'.

Shuichi easily figured this out. The Malone family, or the siblings of Kennedy to be exact, since her letter was absent. Lynne, Michael, and Carly with Ryan attached onto Lynne. The other half of the heart had two circles, one inside the other, and a small square between the lines. He frowned, trying to figure out what exactly the drawing was meant to represent.

Much less the front.

Shuichi turned the picture back over, gaze lightening as he took in the sleeping forms of Kennedy and himself. It was the same picture his mother had taken last May, snapping it while they were there for the week before running off to Demon World. The days were late in March now, Shuichi thought sadly. Was the picture nearly a year old now? Yet he still found this to be the crinkling object under Kennedy's pillow.

He placed the picture carefully down on the bedside table and turned on his bed.

"Hello Hiei. I see you are back from Hep finally," he commented.

The fire demon continued clambering into the room through the window.

"I have a door," Shuichi said dryly.

Hiei wrinkled his nose. "I do not care for the human hotel standards. Must I announce and prance my presence here like an idiot?"

"They enjoy their safety from most who would take the time to sneak in," he trailed off. Shuichi smiled. "Then again, I understand your feelings of going around the front desk."

Hiei worked his way around the room, disregarding the chair for the higher perch on the dresser. Letting the other take his time, Shuichi drew back inwards into his thoughts. After a moment, Hiei interrupted Shuichi.

"I'm surprised." Shuichi glanced up to look for an elaboration. "That you were where Koenma said."

"Ah. I was surprised too when Koenma said I could continue watching over the last of the hidden people. However, given he doesn't know of the younger ones, it just means keeping an eye on Kennedy. Who…" Shuichi frowned, staring at the floor as he thought over his words. "She does not seem well. Almost…"

The red head trailed off and Hiei blinked at him in sudden interest. "Almost?"

"I don't know." Shuichi's frown took on a pained expression. "No. I have an idea… It seems she may have been threatened into breaking it off with me. This explains why she is so reserved in her emotions now and why her half reasons never made me feel the break fully…"

Conflicted, Hiei glanced away from Shuichi.

"I do realize I am fully fueling her calling me a hypocrite, however Hiei…do you think…?" Shuichi's eyes snapped open wide. "No. Don't take that seriously. Don't."

"Hn?" His attention was now fully back on his comrade. "Something happened between the two of you," Hiei stated correctly. The demon snorted. "Like hell I want to know about—"

His own eyes wide, Hiei gaped at Shuichi. "Was it her?"

Taken aback at the demand, Shuichi blinked. "Hiei?"

"Was it her who started it?" He demanded for an answer, leaning forward in pressed interest.

"Technically I began it…however…" Thoroughly confused on Hiei's interest, Shuichi stared at the other.

Hiei pressed his lips together tightly and he looked away to the other wall.

"Why the interest on the details my romance? Are you jealous of where my interests lie?"

Hiei's head whirled around as he snapped. "Stupid fox!"

Slowly seeing Hiei would not speak more, Shuichi fell silent, drawing back inward to his thoughts. Hiei fidgeted at how well Shuichi took the awkward quiet. He frowned to himself, not sure when his nerves were affected by other's silence. Growing twitchy on the silence, Hiei looked to make things more normal.

"Kennedy's mind is interesting," he spoke up. "Especially lately."

Red hair whipped about and Hiei grinned as Shuichi made his way over, leaning dangerously close.

"What do you know?" Shuichi had easily switched gears from disturbing silence to glaring at Hiei. His nose twitched, the unexpected smell of alcohol reaching him.

Maliciously, Hiei's grin grew. "Nothing. I only said it to rile you."

Staring for a moment longer, Shuichi breathed out, shoulders slumping. "I am not in the mood Hiei," he said. Walking back to the bed, he roughly sat back down onto it. "Normally I would not mind a verbal spar, but I just cannot find myself caring enough to do so."

Hiei scowled in dislike, but was glad that he at least got the other off of the bed. Even if momentarily. It seemed to be a miracle to predict his friend when the girl was brought up. Shuichi was confused and it showed in his actions, unlike how he acted on emotions before.

He tried another tack, searching to get Shuichi back to what he was used to.

"Koenma was pleased with the information I was allowed to pass onto him from Hep," Hiei stated. "The fire was most…intriguing."

Shuichi frowned, remembering the vision the fire showed Kennedy and him last summer. He shook his head. "I take it you mean the origins of the hidden people."

Hiei nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Fits. Just never would have expected… No, there are natural disasters that would do it."

"Give it the right amount of pressure," Shuichi trailed off. "It does fit though. All those years ago for Mother Nature to have given such a gift, then another to keep each other in balance… The first of the hidden people and her protector. But the pressure, the stress of losing one side of the balance caused an outburst of natural fire no one expected. It took care of the balance as both burn together…

"Their child grew older under a different protector, related to the first, and the hidden people grew over the years," Shuichi continued. "It makes sense other ways as well."

Hiei nodded, glad the red head was sounding more normal. "The increase of elementals."

"And the increase of natural disasters since the balance is missing. The hidden people are needed or Mother Nature would not have given the gift of her powers to mortals. Wai thinks the power was given to people because she feared death and wished for her worlds to be taken care of. I do not view it as the same as she did, but we will probably never know the exact reasons," Shuichi said with a shrug.

Another silence fell between the pair. Then Hiei decided to press his luck now that Shuichi was sounding more balanced, letting lose what had bothered him about the red head. Well, more like the girl of interest for Shuichi.

"She," Hiei began slowly. "Was not threatened."

Shuichi cocked his head, digesting this. He spoke just as slowly, afraid of what Hiei's reluctance to say anything meant. "She put this on herself?"

Cautiously, Hiei moved his head from side to side. "No… Koenma and her signed a contract. I do not think either of them wanted to though… Not with how fast he sent me to Hep to see what I could share of information there."

Still seated on top of the dresser; Hiei fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. Shuichi's mouth had gone dry, he scarcely noticing the level of comfort for Hiei.

"Contract?"

Fidgeting more, Hiei forced himself to continue. "Part of it included you. It seems she forced Koenma on it, so you would not be punished for protecting them." He took a breath, eyeing Shuichi carefully. "You were correct. Her actions of pushing you away…"

Emerald eyes flew open at the conclusion his mind leapt to. Shuichi jolted up and out from his seat on the bed. However, he remained standing there, unsure of where to go after jumping up. Hiei tensed, not sure what Shuichi's mind had deduced on that information.

And then Shuichi's mind leapt into a fresh conclusion.

"Her siblings! For her family!" His voice strangled out, "Family."

"The brats?" Hiei questioned. "Most likely considering the last thoughts I got from her about you..."

Slowly to a stop, Hiei scowled as he noticed he was being ignored in favor of shock. Sometimes, he hated the effect that girl had on his friend. It bothered him both ways. She so easily got these facial emotions from Shuichi he had always taunted so hard over the years to get.

Shuichi fell back down to the bed, eyes wide. He fumbled for the picture he had placed on the bedside table, flipping it back around to the back.

"For all of us, so we could live without worries on… For… It is a ring," he cried.

Hiei's eyes flickered around the room, fidgeting, but stayed where he was on the dresser. Even though he was uncomfortable not speaking up on the matter, he was more uncomfortable with actually sharing.

The fire demon took the chance to avoid the issues of dealing with Shuichi and his feelings on Kennedy by answering the machine bothering him from his pocket.

"Yes," he said dryly into the communicator. He curiously glanced over to see Shuichi still seated, face agape in a sort of pain he did not understand. The attention on the red head was short lived as the son of Spirit World decided to explode at him from the other side of the device.

"Get him on the communicator now! I know you're with him Hiei! I checked which portal you used with Botan! Get him on here now," the small ruler shrieked.

Hiei blinked. "I suppose I could do with the entertainment of you dealing with an unbalanced fox."

The fire demon blinked, watching as Shuichi swiped the communicator from his hand. His attention perked up. This must be why he felt the need to be so sharing.

Shuichi glared into the communicator, lips pulled up as though to bare his teeth. For a couple of moments, he chose to use silence as his weapon.

"Kur—"

"You helped her kill the only thing she lives for! You killed her spirit! Why the trice cursed hell would you let her get her way! You never let Kennedy do what she wants! If she's being a stubborn idiot, don't ever let anyone do what she wants!"

The audience of one agreed with Shuichi's point on Kennedy. Hiei leaned back on his perch, growing amused at the emotionally unbalanced fox dealing with an angry ruler. And also, the angry ruler trying to deal with the abnormality; rather than Hiei trying to deal with it. It was certainly amusing from this viewpoint.

"I was more worried about you," Koenma shouted back emboldened by the distance between them. "But right now I'd rather not let her get more depressed! What the hell was either one of you thinking? This breaks the contract we have! Whether you believe it or not Kurama, I'd rather not have her up in Spirit World for the remainder of her life because of her reaching out for you!"

"You don't even know the true reason of her suffering," Shuichi screamed back.

Briefly, Hiei pondered what Shuichi might do if he realized Hiei knew about the contract forbidding them to pursue a relationship…Hiei failing to directly say so to him. He shook the idea from his head and blinked brightly, glad he had unbalanced the fox just before Koenma decided to unhinge Shuichi farther. There were times he really enjoyed the after effects of Kennedy being in Shuichi's life.

"You don't think I watch her everyday Kurama," Koenma barked back. "You don't think I see what this has done to her, why I was so reluctant to sign the contract after she came back from Demon World, after changes were made on her behalf! I feared I had been played! Yet every day I see what pain she goes through, just to make sure you came back and I did not have to worry about you! I worry far more about her now, despite your emotionally charged outbursts!"

Shuichi burst out laughing, a bit cruelly. "Kennedy prefers to out worry everyone else around her. You have no clue what suffering she puts herself through."

"I see the results well enough," Koenma snapped. "The heck if you two are not worse than dealing with Yusuke on the matter of love when he died the first time!"

"Only because people such as you insist on judging her like this! That is why she feels she must take such desperate measures!" Shuichi paused, angry, and then snapped, "Again!"

Koenma whined. "I'm not judging her! But as a ruler of Spirit World, there are certain things I must follow! It does not mean I am not looking for loopholes."

Shuichi paused at this last note, thinking it through. From his seat, Hiei perked up in interest, spotting the cold cunning his friend was feared on appearing through the emotions. "How can she get out of this contract?"

The small ruler ruffled around in his desk and read the last portion aloud.

Slowly, a smile formed on Shuichi's lips. "So… 'The hidden people shall thus be treated as any other, no longer treated by Spirit World as a threat.' That sounds…promising…"

The smile twitched on his lips. Koenma frowned, suddenly filled with fresh worry.

"What do you mean by that Kurama?"

Shuichi raised his eyebrow up. "I am their protector, no?"

Hiei barked out into sudden laughter, understanding why he was drawn by curiosity months ago with the wording. "Their protector. That girl! Kurama, I like your complicated bitch!"

"What the hell did I sign with her," Koenma screamed out. Only mildly annoyed at the small ruler now, Shuichi snapped the communicator closed and flopped back on the bed. One arm thrown up onto his face, he laughed quietly to himself.

"Idiot. She's such an idiot," he chuckled. "I would have gone along with it if she would have said. And here she is thinking of us in terms of… Yet she never told me what she was planning… That idiot."

Hiei snickered. "You will be letting me witness his reaction when he realizes breaking the contract means he can't do anything about her brats. Stupid ruler probably hasn't even realized the wording to get Kennedy out of the contract means all other of the hidden people are safe from Spirit World."

"Who knew her lie on being the last would be so beneficial for her siblings? I could kill her," Shuichi chuckled quietly to himself. He lifted his arm off his head and gazed up at the ceiling. "I still cannot figure out if I am more awed or annoyed with her pulling this out with me none the wiser…"

An eyebrow of Hiei's quirked up at this. "Oh, your bitch is an annoyance no doubt. But she amuses me too. Now calm down Princess Sofia."

Barking out into laughter at making Shuichi's face turn red, Hiei escaped before his friend could get back at him for the successful taunt.

Lying back down, Shuichi stared up at the ceiling, thinking over everything that had been thrown at him since he chased Kennedy down the steep hill.

"You broke up with me to alleviate Koenma's worry on me, made him see you by allowing him to watch you, forgetting all his worries he had on the hidden people… Somehow seeming to trap him through words to get the safety of your own siblings when this is over… When this is over though…"

He picked up the photograph again, staring at the sleeping form of himself and her. Conflicted, he frowned, concerned. Then annoyance flirted across his face.

"Stubborn. Independent. Sacrificing so much for your siblings. Yet if you wanted—"

Shuichi sat up, angry. "You should have said what you wanted! Damn it Kennedy! If you felt so strongly about…about me…"

A rang went off and he realized Hiei had left his communicator. Out of habit, he slowly got up and answered the call, not sure on how to be with the young ruler after so rudely hanging up.

"Oh good! I got you," Koenma beamed happily. Emerald eyes blinked, startled at the change of demeanor from the young ruler. "I found a loophole I can use against her! She hasn't broken the contract at all! Because it says she cannot pursue you, but it sure doesn't say you cannot pursue her! This is all to blame on you! Isn't that great?"

Shuichi blinked at the young ruler, taking in yet another surprising fact during the last few hours.

"You chased after her down the hill! You stepped forward toward her bed! You initiated the heated kiss! She may have replied to it, and very well, but never started it! Never pursued it!"

The young ruler pointed through the screen with a lecherous grin. "I order you to go get her Kurama!"

The screen went black, the emerald eyes still blinking.

"What do you mean you _**order**_ me," the red head gnashed out, highly irked. "Rude enough you think you're privy to my personal life, speaking on it so frankly!"

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

LAST  
"Aw, just like a child! Come  
on Kurama! She's being all  
cute about missing you!"

LAST  
SEVENTY-FOUR

Brown eyes blinked as she watched her roommate from the top bunk. Her roommate was currently throwing items around in a frantic search. Megan leaned forward as she watched the other slide under her bed, things being pushed out from under the dorm bed.

"Hey, Kennedy. What are you looking for?"

"A picture," Kennedy's frustrated voice floated up from under the bed. "You didn't happen to see a picture on the floor around my bed somewhere did you?"

"No. A picture? I thought you left all your photo albums in a box back home this year," the curly haired girl questioned.

Muffled, Kennedy's voice replied. "Yeah, but I brought the one picture. Where did it go?"

Megan yawned. "Look for it tomorrow, it's late. Perhaps something happened to it the night you drank my brother's choice of wine. Remember how we said those weird caffeinated pills the E.R. doctor gave you a few years ago made you sound like a loud and happy drunk? Yeah…you are a loud drunk. Seriously though. Classes are tomorrow and I'm tired Kennedy."

The girl wiggled her way out from under the dorm bed and made a mad dash for her cell phone charging on the desk. Megan raised her head up again, curious.

"Hey Chris," Kennedy greeted. "Yeah, I know it's late, but I need to find something. You were saying today how Elaine and you brought me back up to the room? Yeah, I need to know if you saw a picture under my pillow or one on the floor near my bed. It's missing and I can't find it."

Megan watched her roommate, still curious. She didn't know about this picture before now, but it seemed rather important as Kennedy was not letting it go, saving the search for tomorrow.

"What it has on it?" Kennedy paused, glancing about nervously and her roommate frowned. "Well, it has a heart drawn on the back of it…with family written on the top… Can you just tell me straight up if you did see any picture Chris? Who the picture had on it is none of your business; I'm just trying to find it."

The girl scowled at her phone. "No, it has nothing to do with what we talked about earlier! I'll just keep looking myself since you're not helping me find it."

"What does the picture have on it?" Megan spoke up, curiosity peaked farther upwards. Kennedy huffed and stuck her head back under her bed.

"Don't worry about it Megan," Kennedy responded. "I'll… I'll look for another five minutes and if I don't find it, I'll go to bed."

"All right," Megan said slowly. "You sure? I could help looking for it."

"Er… No," Kennedy said resolutely. A couple more items came out from under the dorm bed. "It's a quite a bit embarrassing. You know as a little kid, you have an item to snuggle with or some habit before bed? This has been mine for the past few months… I could probably sleep without it, but I don't want to."

Megan smiled. "Not often you act like a little kid Kennedy, doing things like that just because it's what you want. I'm too used to you doing everything you can for your students in that PDS block. But hey, come on, I still have my Snuggles the bear."

The other girl lifted up the white bear, popularly known for its place in laundry commercials.

"Well," Kennedy continued. "It's not just embarrassing…"

Megan watched as Kennedy dug farther under the bed.

"Chris said earlier today how worried he was about me. That I seemed too happy to be back at first and now, months later, I'm still holding onto what…"

"Oh," Megan replied. The topic had been touched on with the group of friends a while back on Kennedy's grumpy nature as of late. "Well, to be honest, I don't blame you. Shuichi made you really happy Kennedy and you never did talk about how you two broke up. It does seem to be bothering you… I take it the picture is one of him then?"

"Yeah, one he allowed me to print. He's not a fan of candid photos like I am." Kennedy stuck her head back up and sighed. "I don't think I'm going to find it tonight."

The dark curly haired girl shifted her laying place above on the raised bed. "You sure you don't want to look some more?"

"I do, but I should rest up," Kennedy replied in annoyance. "Hopefully I will be able to find it tomorrow…"

Watching this from his monitor avidly, since he told Shuichi to make a move, Koenma's eyes watered in sympathy. The ruler swallowed the chips in his mouth. "Aw, just like a child! Come on Kurama! She's being all cute about missing you!"

He picked up another handful of chips, munching away as he watched Kennedy lying in bed, wide awake. There was more crunching as he pushed the fast forward button, carefully watching for a sign of a certain red head.

"I must say, she is being cute about it, but it most certainly is sad... They being split up because you and your father couldn't see she wasn't a threat sooner," accused Botan from beside him. Jorge the ogre nodded fiercely in agreement, reaching over for some more chips.

"That's not fair!" Koenma wailed, throwing a couple of chips at his assistants. "All previous knowledge, the very little Spirit World had, painted the hidden people up to be a grade A severe damage to _**all**_ the worlds!"

"But you have footage of her not showing any ill means to any of the worlds, much less even a mouse," Botan commented. Jorge nodded once more in agreement. The girl had released a captured mouse caught indoors back outside the week before.

"Yes sir," he joined in loudly. "We even have the new prophecy that states better results! There should be no reason your father would not sign her out of the contract!"

The toddler sized ruler slammed his fists down on his desk. "Father thinks it is a fraud! Something I have come up with because I am sympathetic of Kurama!"

Botan gasped. "That's ridiculous! It might be why you are trying to get it done faster, but you would never create a fake prophecy dealing with the fate of all the worlds!"

"So I am going to get my way," Koenma said determined. "By ordering her to go on a mission to prove to father she is not a threat, in fact, willing to help. And…"

The ruler grinned, feeling a bit wicked. Startled, Botan and Jorge stepped back away from Koenma.

"Koenma sir," Botan asked carefully.

"Oh, a simple mission to be sure, recording what Hiei found in Hep to be true since we already have cameras on her." Koenma waved off the worry, still sporting a wide grin. "She'll have to bring an extra herself to prove she'll do as we ask and record it herself. But well, I'm going to fix things between us!"

Cautious, Botan asked. "How?"

"Why by ordering Kurama to go with her! I'll help get them back on better terms by forcing them together if I have to! And then there will be less ill will toward me from Kurama! He's just a…bit scary when it comes to showing his emotions." Koenma shuddered. "He's much too open with those now and they're all negative."

Botan and Jorge glanced at each other, not too sure about Koenma's plan. The grim reaper opened her mouth to speak on her worries of this, but Koenma let out a happy shout.

"Ha! There he is!"

Their attention all fell back to the screen, watching Shuichi tip toe into the dorm room of Megan and Kennedy.

Glancing up as he entered, Shuichi checked to see if Megan was asleep. Quietly, he made his way forward to the bed Kennedy lay in. She was turned the other way, so he couldn't see her face, but he was fairly certain she was asleep too. At least her instincts still trusted him to not wake up on his rather sneaky entrance.

Pulling the picture of him and her out of his jacket pocket, Shuichi stared at it for a moment. Then he stepped closer to her bed, carefully wedging the picture behind the head of the bed. She would be able to find it and not be too suspicious on its return.

However…

The red head strode around the bed, reaching for a pencil and paper on the desk. He would leave his mark behind.

Stubborn idiot,

As Hiei would say, the brats are fine.

How can I still be surprised at the lengths you  
will go? Stubborn and independent. You  
know you do not have to go it alone. I may  
understand your reasons, but I do not like it.  
It is part of why I like you, I should stop  
complaining, yet you make it very difficult.

I hope you've been stubborn on me. You  
know me. I am not that easily dissuaded.

Your impure idiot.

There. If she could be stubborn, so could he. It was not as though the breakup she put up months ago over a crush on R.J. was the real reason. The real reason was the concern on her siblings, her family. To keep all of her family near her and safe from Spirit World attentions, even if forgoing being with her family now… It was rather hard to be with her family if they were always on the run… This set up certainly made sure she would have one less worry on their safety.

Shuichi turned, ready to tuck his note with the picture, but froze. He was on the side of the bed Kennedy was curled up and facing. Slowly, he took in her worried face and then reached out to smooth out the wrinkles on her forehead. Kennedy's face relaxed at his touch.

He frowned, remembering back to when he'd calm her after the nightmares in Demon World.

Shuichi sighed, smoothing over her forehead again. "Water did not hurt me," he whispered. "You did by this breakup, which even you did not want. That knowledge hurts more than any water accident that could have been."

Her forehead creased again and she shifted as though waking. Slowly, Shuichi pulled back his hand, not wishing to be caught when Kennedy awoke. Then he heard her mumble in her sleep, causing him to pause as he left the dorm room.

"Weechi, no…"

Kennedy's hand twitched, searching and Shuichi walked back over, removing the picture from behind the bed and placed it into her open hand. Her fingers curled around the picture and he narrowed his eyes.

"You and I need to have a serious talk later on you doing things you want rather than always doing things for others."

Remembering one of the others, Shuichi lifted his head up. "Koenma." There was a beat of silence and then he snorted. "Order me."

With that snort, Shuichi raised up a single finger in front of his scowl.

In Spirit World, Botan laughed nervously. "I don't think Kurama appreciates being watched like this. Even if I am sure Yusuke would appreciate that gesture."

"Perhaps it is better to leave them alone rather than force them together Koenma sir," Jorge brought up.

Koenma crossed his arms and pouted. "Perhaps…"

Botan and Jorge let out sighs of relief, however, not for long as the ruler nodded his head to a new decision.

"I'll give him a couple of months to cool down."

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

LAST  
Ignoring the relationship issue Hiei  
brought up, Shuichi countered.

LAST  
SEVENTY-FIVE

"Well," Kennedy drawled out. She stood at the open door Shuichi had self-consciously opened for her, Hiei already inside the room and snickering. "If that's not Koenma planning, I don't know what is."

Before making the order for the mission he was putting her on, Koenma had not made his personal reasoning hard to catch. The small ruler was hoping she would invite Shuichi to take advantage of the loophole he had found in the contract. Kennedy was not surprised at his more welcome attitude of her. It was just as she had done with Don in high school, giving up the grade of a few homework assignments to prove she was not just another nerd for him to pick on, joking and making light of the assignments. Just like Don had seen of her, Koenma had seen the more human side of her.

Still… Kennedy peered to the side, cautiously glancing back to Shuichi. To draw a single word out on this situation…awk-ward.

Shuichi followed Kennedy inside to see what her comment was referring to. His eyebrow twitched and Hiei snickered some more from his window seat.

It was a nice room, the Elemental Tournament having enough reputation to pull a high class hotel to house all of the fighters involved. Or the lowest class hotel, considering the depth underground they were currently residing.

Just their luck of course. They had managed to return to the city of Hep during the tournament held every ten years.

There was a small hallway upon entering the room, closet doors on one side and a door leading to the bathroom on the other side. Fluffy white towels lined the bathroom wall with a shelf of complete first aid supplies directly above the toilet. The sink countertop had all necessary items, hotel staff taking enough notice to stock up this particular bathroom with both Demon Realm and Human Realm items for cleaning oneself.

Considering it was a mission from Koenma, it seemed ridiculous that Kennedy and Shuichi would be dolled up in their old disguises. It was nice the staff noticed who they were and stocked the bathroom accordingly. Even though they were together on this mission, there was the fact they had not looked at each other, stating things in an observational tone to the general room or area.

Across from the sink countertop was a sleek white bathtub, amazingly without stains of previous users if there were any, and a removable showerhead for convenience sakes. Continuing down the small hallway was the actual room. A television set, already tuned into the channel for the tournament, stood on a very pricy dresser.

Shuichi knew it was pricy just by looking at the wood used to make the dresser, familiar with the kind used. A large window seat took up almost the whole wall facing another hotel hallway, currently containing Hiei. Shuichi glanced down at the pillows thrown onto the floor below, positive the downy soft pillows had been resting where Hiei was now. It was no doubt where Hiei would be sleeping in the room.

As for the double beds… Shuichi eyed the single large bed across from the television set. There was an extreme lack of the double beds, unless some smart aleck had decided to put two beds together to appear as one.

Despite the small ruler meddling if he could lately, the ruler had no say on what went on in a specific hotel, in a city hidden away for elementals, all the way in Demon World.

"Think you can rose whip it in half?" Kennedy suggested the same thought as Shuichi, just not to the same violent degree as his thoughts. Ignoring any reaction he might have had to her absent minded question, she threw her things and the camera onto the bed and threw herself backward onto it. Hiei snickered and then directed his attention to the television set, away from Shuichi's glare directed at him.

"Too popular," Hiei scuffed out the distaste.

Shuichi glanced at the screen and saw what Hiei was referring to. Elementals in the tournament were open for challenges once checking in. Defying Koenma, Shuichi insisted on signing up just to annoy the ruler on taking his time back on returning from this ordered mission. Hiei had grinned and signed up for it as well, challenging Shuichi for a round. They had been checked in for roughly ten minutes and both Hiei and Shuichi had a growing number of challenges appearing on the bottom scroll.

Shuichi pressed his lips together. "This is why I avoided this tournament last time. All challenges must be accepted too."

Already he was debating his petty need to infuriate Koenma, but thankful it was a tournament held for the joy of a good fight. Kennedy lifted head to glance at the bottom of the television screen. "Well, that's not good. Is there not a limit to challenges? And how is the order decided?"

"There's no limit," Shuichi spoke as he still faced the television set. Kennedy continued staring at the ceiling of the room, Hiei still amused at the pair talking and not talking to each other.

"And the order of all match-ups is decided by a set of three, no no… The order of match-ups is now decided by a set of seven elementals. So you are dealt either with a favorable order of being spread out if you are seen as well-liked by the set or you are dealt with an unfavorable order of all match-ups being side-by-side. It tends to knock the arrogant and hated ones down a few pegs at the least. And if you are seen as liked then it allows the others to basically spar evenly rather than just a punching bag."

"Tch," Hiei snorted. "I'm not sure how we'll be viewed fox."

"Blah! Shuichi's fine, it's your pissant attitude that will be the unfavorable." Kennedy lifted her head to speak to Hiei, then plopped her head back onto the bed. Shuichi snickered at Kennedy's flippant attitude of saying this to Hiei.

"Your bitch has the most unfavorable mouth I've ever heard Kurama." Hiei's eyes were shooting daggers over to the relaxed girl.

Ignoring the relationship issue Hiei brought up, Shuichi countered. "Problem is you'll only direct your rage at the poor challengers if the set of seven does charge you with side-by-side match-ups."

"Burn," Kennedy crowed at Shuichi's words to Hiei.

"Yes, yes they will burn," Hiei remarked easily to the crow.

The pair smiled. One smiled at the television and the other at the ceiling. They burst out laughing. Hiei had no idea that Kennedy meant burn in an entirely different context. Then again, as much as Hiei was proficient in English it by no way meant he was proficient in American culture.

"What the hells is so funny!"

Shuichi and Kennedy laughed louder at Hiei's ignorance over this particular meaning of burn.

Hiei growled at the pair. "What the hells is so funny?"

"One meaning, the meaning this was referring to…" Shuichi burst out laughing again. "Americans have a different use of burn. This one was referring to…"

Shuichi joined in with Kennedy's laughter again. Hiei growled, getting the idea that this particular meaning of burn was some form of an insult at him. And the laughter over this meaning of burn was not helping the idea of an insult.

"When someone is beaten in something…race, debate, or anything really… Burn is used as an insult, usually exclaimed in a group of people so all know the loser lost. As far as I know, I don't think there is any counter to burn, you lost."

Kennedy caught her breath as Hiei took in the information Shuichi just told him. "So basically, loser, you have been burned, proclaimed and exclaimed by me after you lost to Shuichi in debate. The sad thing is that you didn't even realize I insulted you."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and abruptly left the room through the window, escaping out into the next hotel hallway, as Shuichi and Kennedy looked at each other and burst out into laughter once more.

Then, realizing what they were doing, stopped laughing and looked away. The pair had fallen back to teasing Hiei to get him to leave, just like when they were in their relationship and looking for some alone time. Kennedy's fingers twisted around each other as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Um… Shuichi, do you know," Kennedy rushed out. She cut herself off, suddenly unsure. "Um, well, from that note I found a couple of months ago, it does seem you know… Know why I…"

Kennedy trailed off, twisting her fingers tighter around each other.

"Hurt yourself by hurting me, breaking it off while not truly meaning it?" He asked dryly. "Yes, I know."

"Oh…"

"Do you still sleep with the picture my mother took of us?" Shuichi asked tightly. He couldn't see her, but he could hear the intake of breath and the shift of sheets as she nodded her head.

"I miss," Kennedy began slowly. With an inpatient huff, Shuichi cut her off, more angry with the tone he had asked that last question with.

"I cannot really be too angry at you, even if I want to. I wish I could be more angered over what you did, but perhaps I understand too well why you did it. After all, you know I did the same when my mother's health was in question. I have personal experience in ones choices affecting more than just them…Kennedy."

Pausing, Shuichi turned his head to see her form lying on the bed.

"Still, I am not happy of your twisting of words manipulating me to make the first move back. Pleased," he admitted, "that you know I am not easily discouraged and placed such faith in me, but still… To use such faith against me, hurting me as you did… I am not going to pursue you. I have done enough chasing and for once…would like to see you chase me."

Shuichi turned on his heel, heading for the door, not feeling it in him to stride back at her shaky breaths. Then he stopped, taken aback at hearing the rush and pounding of feet on the floor. He turned around to see determined bottle green eyes staring at him. He blinked.

"I know you saw it and I took it seriously, looking toward the future. You tie a ribbon around a finger to remember," she said and began fumbling for something in her pocket. "You better remember Shuichi."

Kennedy tied a bit of twine string around one of his fingers and then glared at him.

"That is what I want. Why I trusted getting through this so I could get what I wanted, put all that faith in you and in how I feel about…" Her voice fell a bit at the end, cheeks warming. Then she snapped, "Shut up!"

Still stunned at Kennedy's confession, Shuichi blinked. "I didn't say anything."

"You would have," she retorted. "With…that smile!"

"I am being yelled at…for something I have not yet done?"

Kennedy stuttered at his question, seeing his eyebrow rising in faint amusement. "I…I…I'm leaving now!"

Scratching his temple, Shuichi looked down at his hand, eyeing the twine string tied around his ring finger. "I didn't say yes, but I do believe that was some sort of proposal. Huh. Strong way to chase after me Keichan."

His lips twitched, itching to laugh at the girl.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

LAST  
"You are far more annoying when  
not being…squishy with Kurama."

LAST  
SEVENTY-SIX

A finger pushed down on the red button, stopping the recording of the video camera. She sighed and glanced back to the only other figure in the large stoned room.

"Are you following me because Shuichi is not?"

The other snorted. "I do not keep tabs on your bastard."

"So…you're keeping tabs on me?"

Hiei glared, crossing his arms. "Are you going to walk into that fire or not?"

Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, the real reason you followed me. To see if I would do it?" She tossed the video camera at him, making sure he caught it. "Well, I do plan on doing it, without Shuichi, see what else these old spirits may share with me…"

Taking her steps up the large stones, writing out the prophecy circling the bonfire sized flames sitting up above, Kennedy took a breath. She turned back to flash Hiei a smile and a thumb up.

"Wish me luck!"

He huffed at the cheerful words, but eyed her carefully as she walked straight into the flames, the fire eagerly reaching out and wrapping around her body. Curious, he tried to take a read at her mind when he saw the shapes forming inside the fire, right before her. Hiei huffed, scowling as he got nothing.

The two forms licked across the flames, sparking up and spiraling down as they shifted before Kennedy. These must be the first, he thought. The form with the wider shoulders seemed to be a creature with some sort of wings. Thinking of the tales, Hiei's guess was on bat wings since Kuronue was of the original line of protectors. The shapes of the flames shifted and merged, sending the whole fire dancing up higher. Hiei tensed at the change, but then the fire calmed and the two souls returned to sight, hands reaching out for her face.

"What are you doing," a voice cried out.

Blinking, Hiei turned his attention to a small pale figure running in great graceful strides to the fire. Recognizing the other, he stayed at the darker outskirts of the large stone room, but kept his eyes watching. By the time the small figure had reached the stone podium, the girl had walked out of the fire herself. Then, to Hiei's surprise, Kennedy greeted the other demon cheerfully.

"Well, hey Touya!"

The ice demon paused. Kennedy stepped off the podium, landing easily and grinned.

"Pardon?"

"Oh right, right. My hair's grown out and I'm not in disguise. Sorry about that. I'm Kam. You sat and talked with me about a year ago with some of what I was worried with."

The ice demon blinked and relaxed at the memory. "Yes. I remember. My parents will be pleased to see you and your friend, Sakura, again. Are you back to study? They really would be pleased if Sakura and you stayed as scholars here Kam."

"Actually it's Kennedy," she informed him. "Once again, sorry. We were both in disguise. Er… We're here for the tournament…"

"Yes," Hiei interrupted as he stepped forward. Touya turned at his sudden appearance and smiled at him. "We should get back before your bas—"

"Bastard starts without an audience to plump his ego," Kennedy finished up for him with a twitch of her lips. He crossed his arms. "What are you annoyed with him for? You only call him my bastard when you're annoyed with Shuichi."

He scowled and snapped back at her. "Get moving bitch."

"Aye, aye sir!" She saluted toward him and laughed loudly. Then she proceeded to ignore the order, turning back to the curious and slightly confused ice demon. Hiei felt his eye twitch. "Shuichi and I don't plan on staying as scholars, sorry. Did you want to meet him? You never did last time we came, him disguised as Sakura. He has a match coming up soon."

A white covered shoulder shrugged. "Sure," Touya replied. "My mother just sent me to get my father. I have my own match coming up later, but Jin has a match against my opponent first. If you give me but a moment…Kennedy?"

"Go ahead."

Hiei watched Touya stride off across the room, where the great stone pillars stood. His hands twisted a couple of the decorative stones, moving and clacking them across, inserted a key, shifted a couple more of the decorative pieces, and then pushed open a doorway. Hiei blinked, interested.

Kennedy bounced her way over to him. "So… How did Shuichi con you into babysitting me when I came to record the prophecy? I take it that's why you're so annoyed with him."

He snorted. She grinned at his annoyance and lack of real response.

"I can't wait until I get back with this recording and tie up all the loose ends," she continued. "I bet you'd like that. Spirit World won't be able to do much after I do finish it. They'll sign it, loophole in place and my little 'brats' are safe!"

Her face beamed and he chuckled.

"That is something I'd like to see," he admitted to her.

At least this solved his question on why the girl was so much chipper. Hiei had been confused on why she had become so upbeat after coming out of the spirit inhabited fire. Well, not completely, he realized. The girl had already known her actions of recording the prophecy would take her closer to the end of her contract, to seeing her loophole take effect. It left the question of why such a significant rise in her glee if she already knew the results of her planned contract months ago. Did her goal of her siblings just seem that much closer at this moment?

Kennedy sighed, but smiled. "Oh, I so know that I wanted who I considered family safe, even if I was hurting… Selfless as always and always putting others before me. But being so close, I feel so very selfish, getting exactly what I want. I want to laugh at Koenma, singing ninner-ninner-ninner at him and shake my rear. I'm going to get them back. Mine."

Hiei blinked, stunned a bit at her demonstration of what she would do to Koenma, and then barked out a laugh. This was all too well something he wished to witness. "Do it. Be selfish," he said with a smirk. "I enjoy watching others act like vulgar and idiotic little miscreants."

She laughed. "I know! Otherwise you would not be present for so much of what the 'detective' and 'oaf' do in what Shuichi tells me. And put up with so much of what Michael does.

"But really… Considering I'm not really selfish, nor is he, it is mmm...to see him be selfish." Her grin fell, a small smile taking over her face.

"He's not doing anything because he wants to see me want him. Instead of taking my needs into account, acting first because I have trouble with that, he's doing nothing. I usually just wait for him to make the move because I don't want mine to be wrong, to be a move in the relationship he never wanted, to let him set up the relationship…even if he only wanted friendship. I did not want to make it weird for him… Here he is, being all selfish to not do anything because he wants the attention and adoration focused on him. And now, here I go being selfish and making moves in the relationship, working it so it doesn't seem like it for the contract!"

Kill him.

Hiei glared at the stone wall, hating his prior amusements and allowing it to get to the point of being on the listening end of such romantic drivel over an ally. Kill him now for ever remaining around either Shuichi or Kennedy for the few moments they made him laugh. Kill him now. Pair of over complicated, possessive, protective, too emotional for their own good, acting up like worrisome children, smartest morons he'd ever met, refusing to let go and clinging to some idiotic notions of a sappy romantic relati—

Kennedy laughed loudly and looked away.

"Sorry Hiei. I got carried away in voicing my thoughts. Um, right, well…"

The demon resisted rolling his eyes. "I said do it. Be selfish. Act like a vulgar and idiotic little miscreant. Your bastard sure is. Pair of idiots, the both of you."

Kennedy frowned to herself. "Hey, why are you putting up with being annoyed?"

"The amusement used to be worth it," Hiei snapped. "You are far more annoying when not being…squishy with Kurama."

Bottle green eyes blinked. She snorted. And Kennedy started laughing, leaning over her stomach, not able to stop. "Being…squishy!" She broke out into another peal of laughter. "I shall call him…Squishy! And he shall be mine… And he shall be my Squishy! Squishy! Oh, oh! It hurts!"

Returning, this is what Touya found. Kennedy clutched over herself, laughing so hard that she had tears rolling from an eye, and Hiei with is back to the girl as he glared at the large fire.

"Kenne—"

"She's broken," Hiei interrupted. He turned to give his glare to the girl laughing behind him. "I'm leaving bitch."

"Ooh! He said bitch! Annoyed! Because we're not being…" She snickered before finishing loudly. "Squishy!"

Hiei's eye twitched as Kennedy cracked into more laughter.

"It is nice to see her being so light hearted. She and Sakura, no, Shuichi, were so downcast and serious last they came," another figure commented. Hiei and Touya turned to face the other. Surprised, Hiei blinked as he realized it made sense Touya was the son of a scholar. He had met the man on his previous visit. Yato did share the same height and thin size as his son, but was dressed in far more exuberant clothes to match the bright teal of hair standing every which way. The man beamed at Hiei, his cheeks flushing warm quickly under his bright blue eyes.

"Come, come!" Yato was already off, rushing around the pillars. "Despite my own unwillingness to the fighter's spirit, I can still admire such feisty feats of enthralled joy of ones who do! Post haste, Touya or your mother's call away from my own spirit's joy will go to waste and I shall miss the whirlwind of your friend doing such! Come quickly! Hiei is one such as you in the fighter's spirit! I very doubt either of you wish to delay! And it is quite a sight to behold Kam, now known as Kennedy!"

With the last call echoing hard against the stone structure, Yato was out of sight, gone from the large round room. Touya sighed. "I apologize for my father. Shall we follow? I suppose you wish to watch Kurama? I see you requested a match with him just as I did."

"Oh, you already know him?"

Touya turned to see Kennedy jogging to catch up with Hiei and himself, her fits of laughter over.

"Know who?"

"Her bastard."

"You have a son," Touya asked confused. "I suppose you are old enough for a human to have one… Which then how did you get inside Hep if you—"

"I don't have any children."

"You have brats."

"You're just a lovely help Hiei," Kennedy replied back sourly. Hiei's lip shifted upwards. "I don't have a bastard like that. He just calls Shuichi that when he's annoyed with him."

Understanding how he fell off topic, Touya put his attention back onto Kennedy. "So when you say I already know him, the him in question is this Shuichi?"

"Yes. I just bet he's looking forward to a second round against Hiei in front of me."

Curious, the ice demon tilted his head to look at Hiei. "A new ally of yours, this Shuichi?"

Hiei snorted. "Practically. With the way he behaves around her."

"Squishy, squishy," Kennedy said in sing-song as she bounced ahead, giggling. His nose flared as Hiei shot her back an incensed glower.

"She most certainly is…happier than last time I talked to her. At least she is no longer worried with what the two spirits showed her. The first time," Touya added quickly. "I wonder what they showed her this time to please her so."

"Don't," Hiei spoke up. "I regretted my curiosity on that _once_. I'm _**not**_ listening to her scrutinizing their…their starry-eyed attachments again."

"Oh. It is not strange someone would be pleased on fixing a relationship," he said logically. Touya smiled a little at Hiei. "It sounds to me you would prefer them together, being…squishy."

Hiei growled. "I regret saying that word."

"It seems you are regretting more often these days. I would like to meet this Shuichi; I've only had the honor of meeting Kennedy."

Opening his mouth, Hiei stopped. It could be worth the confusion the ice demon may have in his misunderstanding on Shuichi. He marched on, looking forward to his own match against someone named Atago later tonight. Regardless of any jokes he may not have understood at the time, Hiei was going to make them burn. Hello misplaced aggression.

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

LAST  
"Ah yes, the ever source of  
amusement and annoyance  
to Hiei for the past while  
with me," Shuichi snickered.

LAST  
SEVENTY-SEVEN

The wind master went wide eyed in shock as his opponent gained sudden heights. He was far too used to having the height advantage with his abilities with wind. Shifting backwards, he was jerked down by something wrapped about his feet. His wind cut through below him, but failed to slice at the things which bound him and were rapidly yanking him down to the ground. Twisting, he went to make a grab at what it was, surprised to see vines. The vines alone would have been cut easily, had they not been threaded through the hallow bamboo.

He yelped. Another pair of bamboo covered vines had managed to snag him around his wrists. The plants continued to drag him downwards as the wind he called forth barely made a dent in the energy hardened bamboo.

His opponent had grown in height above him, standing on another section of bamboo, thus revealing his opponent could not jump that high nor could fly. Making a show of leaping toward the wind master, the other followed the wind master's path downwards by jumping on more bamboo that had risen to the occasion.

He struggled, yanking and calling forth the wind, but still went wide eyed as his opponent spun midair, landing on the flat ground as he did.

"Umph!"

Opening his eyes from the impact, he was dismayed to realize there was a deadly sharpened grass blade at his neck.

"I yield," he admitted defeat. His opponent showed off a larger grin, uncharacteristic of what the wind master had seen before. Still, the other reached down and offered him a hand up.

"I be gettin' you next time Kurama," he spoke rapidly. He felt his ears twitch. "Ya can be certain of that."

Emerald eyes twinkled. "If you say so Jin. Let's clear the area for the next pair."

The wind master turned his head to see where the other was looking and beamed. "Aye. I have not spoken to Touya's da in quite some time. Oye! Yato!"

Off in a breeze, Jin shot off toward the exuberantly colored and wild haired scholar. Shuichi looked curiously for a bit as the wind master began up an excited chatter with Yato and the head scholar, Wai. Glancing over to the familiar ice master just off to the side next to Hiei, he was not too surprised to find out Yato was Touya's father. He picked up his pace and jogged over next to Touya and Hiei.

"That was quite a match Kurama," Touya noted. "Although surprising, though I suppose I have never seen you be able to spar for the joy of sparing."

At Shuichi's curious tilt of head, the ice master continued his observations with a shrug. "Far more hands on than I have seen you use previous and a bit more…frivolous in nature in using plants to follow Jin downwards. And the midair spin."

"Ah," Shuichi intoned. He smiled and placed his hands on the stoned wall dividing the audience from the matches taking place. Pressing down, he tilted his upper body to the side, stretching back and forth for a moment. "Makes you wonder what will happen during ours, doesn't it Touya?"

Turning away from the current match he grinned at the ice master, who blinked in surprise. On the other side, Hiei snorted and kept his attention on the current match.

"Yes…" Touya trailed off as he realized Shuichi's attention was already elsewhere again. Glancing over at the questioning noise in Touya's voice, Hiei jerked his head in the direction of Yato and then went back to eyeing the match. Curious, Touya looked over at his father chatting with Jin, Wai, and Kennedy. Noticing the look, Wai smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Yato and Jin.

Wondering still on what Hiei's motion had been for, he looked back to Shuichi. The other was facing the match but with a small smile that did not fit the current beat down of the over presumptuous contender who got paired up with the first of five straight matches. Rather, the red head may have been facing the match, but his eyes were peering across toward Yato and the others. Absently, a hand drew up to fiddle with an object under a shirt, before noticing the curious looks.

"Hm? Was there something you wanted to say Touya?"

The ice master frowned in confusion, puzzled by how different he seemed, but shook his head gently. "No. I am just trying…"

Pale eyes followed the hand going back to rest on the stone wall.

"Oh." Shuichi raised his hand back up; looking at the bit of twine tied around one of his fingers. He smiled over at Touya. "Tie a ribbon to remember. It's a matter of promising someone I'll keep in mind…what they want."

Shuichi's smile twitched in faint amusement, resting the hand back down. Still puzzled, Touya glanced back over at the other part of the group, to Hiei, and back to Shuichi. The red head had noticed where his gaze had fallen and was chuckling.

"Ah yes, the ever source of amusement and annoyance to Hiei for the past while with me," Shuichi snickered. Catching his name, Hiei glared over at Shuichi and fractiously pushed his attention back to the match.

Wait… Touya snapped his head back over to look specifically at Kennedy in the other part of the group. His attention went back to Hiei who was determinedly keeping his focus on the match. Hiei did mention about how this new ally of his acted around Kennedy. This was interesting to see… A possible triangle? Wait, Touya shook his head. No, he remembered, practically a new ally _because_ of how he behaved around Kennedy.

The red head was certainly acting strange…

"Say Kurama, do you know a—"

"I give up around the two of them! My Japanese is far out of league of those fast talkers," Kennedy complained as she walked over. Touya felt some sympathy for Kennedy. Even when in disguise, her intonations with the language still made it clear she grew up with another. At least her fluidity had improved since he talked to her the previous year.

"Although, I do gather the idea this guy isn't much liked with four more matches after this all right in a row. At least your inner show off boy should be satisfied by the end of this," she groused loudly.

The ice demon was not sure who the girl was referring to, seeing how she faced no one as she said it. However, Shuichi turned his head away from her and Touya saw the amusement cross on his face. It seemed at least one of them knew who she was talking towards.

"I'd be a bit disappointed, had you not taken the time to make comment on it rather than ignore my display altogether," Shuichi replied in English. He glanced back over to Kennedy and laughed at the expression on her face. Pained suddenly, he looked away from her. "I think I'd prefer indulging myself than worry about you on the matter. Still…"

Kennedy sighed. "Just so you know, I…prefer? Yeah, prefer you acting selfishly. Just…don't make it reversing roles where I'm the one trying to get worries off your mind. Something tells me that one should wait until after… Impure idiot!"

Touya blinked in rapt surprise as Shuichi's growing smirk as he peered back over at Kennedy was smacked off of him by the girl herself. Although his attention stayed focused forward, Hiei snickered as he heard Kennedy hitting Shuichi. Shuichi caught the arm as it went for his shoulder again.

"I get the…change toward me since…" Shuichi frowned a bit, trying to say what he wanted. "Look, Kennedy, I understand the…relief you must have since I now know about the contract and what it entails, but… I am finding it a bit hard to ignore the feelings of how it…hurt. I'm not asking for it, but you are going to have to forgive me for pulling away from you. At least until you can reach out and give to me what I have always given to you. I think…that's the best way I can word it…"

Appearing a bit slapped, Kennedy drew her arm out of Shuichi's grasp. "Sorry. Sorry. I'd…you know…but…"

He sighed. "I know. Your streak of own protectiveness, Koenma… I understand too well."

"Well, now I understand why Hiei seems so dismayed with dealing with his 'practically new ally'," Touya inclined dryly. "I'd speak up on you not pulling off acting like Kurama well enough to garner my suspicions, but I—"

Still listening in, Hiei snickered out into laughter at Touya's impression and interpretation of the changes of Shuichi. "As if I'd not slice off an impersonator's head, of both kinds with how he is now!"

Emerald eyes blinked and then the red head coughed in the silence brought by Hiei's words. "I do think that is the first I've heard you make such a…sexed threat Hiei."

Hiei continued snickering. "What can I say fox? Perhaps your bitch has affected me as well with her own…_sexed threats_." His attention was all back over at the others, foregoing his attention on the match, almost bending over from laughing outright. "But now someone has finally noticed you've changed far too much to believe an impersonator over it being actually you! Finally!"

Taking in Touya's surprised face at these words, Hiei cracked up to even louder laughter, gathering the attention of the surrounding audience. Recognized, the audience slowly backed away from the hysterical contender of the first Demon Tournament and underling of Mukuro.

"…I think I'm more insulted on Hiei's reaction than to you believing me to not actually being me," Shuichi commented to Touya.

"And he said I was broken when I went into such laughter on him calling us 'squishy' when we were in a relationship and thus amusing."

Shuichi turned; his eyebrows high in astonishment. "Hiei said that?"

Both Kennedy and Touya nodded.

"There's an interesting idea of back payment," Shuichi mused to himself. "His next opponent is one of the new young Shinobi with the water element after all… Is there not an aquarium with various plant and animal life down below for his training Touya?"

The ice master blinked and replied cautiously. "Yes."

Kennedy huffed and sighed. She knew Hiei was not going to understand the humor of that, seeing how he has never seen the movie. So much for her being nice and giving Hiei some amusement in not telling Touya that Shuichi was his real name…

She shrugged. It was not really her problem if Hiei failed to handle her gift well.

To be continued...


	78. Chapter 78

LAST  
"Not Kari's brother."  
"To me," Shuichi permitted.

LAST  
SEVENTY-EIGHT

Eyes glinting and arms tensed, Hiei stepped forward. Opening and closing his one hand, he shifted his feet from the rush of adrenaline. Eagerness, impatience, or zeal of roasting someone…he did not care what one wished to call it. All Hiei cared about was getting it out of his system and seeing someone go down for what he'd had to put up with lately.

Hiei smirked, eyeing the thin and tall as a rail Shinobi who mastered water.

"This works." He turned to the side, waiting for the call, but took the time to snort distain at his opponent. "Nothing against what you…master, but you are nothing compared and it will be very enjoyable to pulverize a person of water. I'm sure you're a nice guy," Hiei mocked in a high sarcastic voice and then snickered.

In the sidelines, away from his hearing, Shuichi turned toward his companions to mutter an amused remark. "Add a psych and he could be Yusuke."

Jin burst out into laughter, ears wiggling at the mention of Yusuke. "Aye, true that is! It sounds all too well of Urameshi's humor and funnies!"

"I'm derailed and placed second to a person who merely annoys you?"

Atago stretched his long arm up and over his head, reaching outward until the limb cracked. Resting his arm back down, he cocked his head and pulled back his lips to reveal imp-like eye teeth. "I do not like being crossed," he snipped out. "Especially when I am being crossed for another. Crossed for another and held for the contempt I have not yet done to you myself?"

He raised his face and sniffed. The air surrounding Atago stretched and whirled, misty water droplets spinning a soccer ball sized form of half water and air. He stretched out his long arm again, cupping the whirlwind of water spinning into his webbed fingers.

"The match has not yet begun."

Idly, Atago glanced over at the tiny shape of the three-eyed girl referee. "Nor have I physically attacked yet, have I?" He casually tossed the whirlwind ball of spinning water over his head, catching it in his other webbed hand with a bounce. It continued growing in size. "However, my…_esteemed_ opponent has opened it to mentality attacks."

The water master cocked his head to the side, eyeing above Hiei through half-lids.

"Shall I reiterate? Shall I…respond?"

Hiei shifted his feet, sliding forward and wished to begin the match. The youngest Shinobi's words were off settling to him. Atago seemed sure and sly, smug in his devious flaunting of the rules. Self-confidence most saw in opponents to strike a nerve. Hiei wasn't immune to the act of self-importance against opponents; it being one he enjoyed using if only to earn interesting facial responses. It was a favored game of him, pushing at people's buttons when he could.

Hiei had the distinct impression Atago was not playing up his self-confidence and nose in the air at him. The assertive manner of Atago was…belligerent. 'I am going to hurt you' of a very uncompromising person to make that one statement true. An uncompromising person who failed to be or feel hurt while striving to destroy the person through ways past fights, almost torturous. He shifted for the hilt of his sword. The last time he got this impression from a person was years ago, when Shuichi faced Karasu during the Dark Tournament finals. This would be the third time he had faced such a person who delighted in a means of agony he failed to understand. Atago, Karasu, and the very first…the ugly mug who took his sister.

"Nuisance," he commented to himself.

A slow smile spread in a sensuality style across Atago's lips, startling Hiei's thoughts of him vastly toward more of a Karasu manner than—

"Nuisance, such as an annoyance… You please me so to no longer cross me with one of them." Atago lifted his nose to Shuichi and Kennedy in the stands. "Yet to mark me with emotion from you…"

The young Shinobi tossed the whirlwind ball spinning of water over his head, catching it back in hand, then twisted his arm upwards, snapping his wrist to send it spinning to a faster velocity. The ball of half formed water was neatly grown to the height of Atago's shoulder at this point.

"Better apology than what I thought for crossing me for another. Yet, you false wearer of scales…I truly am not a nice guy. Perhaps you should have something against what I master, true to the sea of my people." The tall, thin Atago leaned easily against the large ball beside him and cocked his head to the side to eye Hiei. Flicking his braid of murky green hair away, he lifted the large conch shell tied about his neck and played a rousing melody.

Shifting his feet, Hiei made his tense arms relax, following the water master's actions; keeping an eye on his opponent with snuck glances to the referee in wait of the match to come.

"Ug, sour little fellow that Atago," Jin complained in the sidelines. "Yet the wind still smells sweet an' pleasurable about him."

"Come now, why such feelings of distrust to another of your group? Despite the young fighter's hatred, he is quite a protective of his loves too, no?" Bight blue eyes blinked as Yato sent his look at Jin. Then the scholar looked widely toward his son and puckered his lips outward. "Come, come! Atago is not a bad off fellow! His passion is driving strong and may be disconcerting, but such passion is admirable!"

"I will reply in a misunderstood child's way just for you." Touya paused and turned his head to look evenly at his exuberant father. "Then _you_ go train and spend time with him. It is not merely disconcerting on how he treats us. It is highly disturbing father, as though straight out killing us seems too nice for his tastes."

"His treatment, yes, sure," Yato waved his son's words off quickly. "Very strong passion just as I said! It is not as though he has done as such for all his hatred. Think of the possibilities if he allowed you to see such admirable passion of which he hides behind such strong walls, his capability of love and protection! Sometimes those with such strong negative walls are the most venerable on the opposing field my youngest."

Touya crossed his arms and looked away from his father. "Sometimes."

"Aye, I must agree with Touya," Jin spoke up. "I still find him a sour little fellow."

"Personally, from here and what I have heard Atago say… I cannot say I am a fan either Yato." Shuichi glanced over to the brightly dressed scholar. "He reminds me far too much of a man who took enjoyment from mentally and physically killing any of who he found an interest toward. Why the strong conviction of supporting him?"

"Scholar," Touya and Jin chorused. Yato rolled his eyes at the pair. Shuichi glanced toward Kennedy, curious. The girl shrugged.

He frowned at the casual manner. "No."

"Water," she replied.

"No."

"Not Kari's brother."

"To me," Shuichi permitted. Kennedy glanced back over at Hiei, waiting for the match to begin.

"And your previous declaration after him laughing?"

He paused. "No."

"Hm… Water," she spoke up again.

"Wouldn't do that," he said dryly, catching her drift on interfering with Hiei's match.

"He is a water master," Touya spoke up into their stilted conversation. "I did wonder how you came to be in Hep and I suppose that answers that question. Water, is it not Kennedy? Still, your energy doesn't come across as strong."

The solid hand of Wai reached forward and she batted Touya across the back of his head. The whole group of them looked back to the head historian and scholar at Hep.

"Idle curiosity can lead to knowledge unwanted for knowledge is far more powerful than you still believe. You are still young and a bit daft much like your father."

"Wai!" Yato's bright blue eyes went wide; cheeks flushed as he grabbed her arm and whined.

"You wound me with such words! When we work with such fascinating history, daring to call it power, a history and story still being told, still at work in the world around us! Imagine! The pieces and people coming together, all scholars, all wishing for the aid of such old charming tales being true, to be of help to the passed Goddess in her enchanting gift to mere mortals! It is so enticing and you call it just power! It is so much more so, it is absorbing!"

Jin laughed at Touya's father. "An' not a wee bit concerned at being called out on being daft. Oye, Yato…"

The wind master shook his head, still grinning at Yato. The wordy man was still whining on, tugging at Wai's arm like a child, the head historian looking at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Jin nudged Shuichi and whispered loudly over to the other red head. "Wouldn't'cha think Touya's da should be standin' up to her?"

"I wouldn't think so. Wai is above him after all," Shuichi replied diplomatically.

Jin's ears wiggled madly and Touya hastily turned his head away. "Well only 'cause he refrains from doing so and enterin' the fire again! Aye, such a passion of his too, so risin' up the rank of scholars many a year! Yato may be no fighter but he is one at the same time see? The stories of them two say he was most insistent too, makin' one a wonder which one truly is above in many cases, see?"

Shuichi blinked at the grinning wind master. "I feel I am missing the point Jin so I don't…see?"

"Oh?" Jin blinked, confused and then perked up quickly. "Aye! See I'm the same with mine, startin' fun after her and makin' her a'top. Easier that way with her since she ain't as eager as me…"

Seeing Shuichi, now Kennedy, being confused on what he was saying, Jin continued.

"Force a girl in charge and she far more eager to go a places with ya that she may not have before. Get my way demandin' that of her! And if she's not wantin' to do what I be wantin', I dinna want to be the one accidently pushin' farther than what she wants. Wanna keep her around now. See now Kurama? Whole lot more entertainin' too!"

Touya pressed his fingers to his forehead, turning around to face Shuichi. "Jin thinks he's like my father with mother. It's not a matter I wish speaking to him about, not matter how infatuated he is with her, I do not want to hear things like that of my parents."

"I see," Shuichi and Kennedy said together.

"She be the only Shinobi I won't fight," Jin piped up again with his ears wiggling. "I think Touya's da did the same and it makes me excited on how it will be later, they bein' so funny the pair of them!"

"Enough on that Jin."

"What?" The wind master blinked, confused. "Sure I know you don't like hearin' it because of your da, but Kurama and her a funny pair themselves. See?"

Both Touya and Jin went wide eye, startled to see the reaction of Jin's careless words. Two shades of green were wide under red faces, Shuichi and Kennedy spreading quickly apart as they half choked and coughed.

"You…free of worries and showing me if you do…" Shuichi twisted, drawing in on himself, clenching and shifting around in a highly uncomfortable manner. He covered one hand with another, gripping tight over the tied promise of wishes and wants. "It is what I'm wishing the…far future result…to…be…"

"Just as I was saying to you earlier on idle curiosity," Wai toned over at them. Yato wailed at her again, but pouted his mouth as he did not gain her attention. "It appears they are beginning now. That language you spoke just now Shuichi… The rest of us here all know it. Jin delights in using Gaelic and English."

The head historian kept her gaze on the two red faces of Kennedy and Shuichi.

"I do hope you know this phrase. It is basically what the second prophecy on the stones states. Both you two should know from your past time here and personally I hope." Sure of the attention on her from the pair, Wai continued. "To every ending, there is a beginning. There is never an end, a last of anything precious, it only continues in a new fashion. Better, so it seems, in this case."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes at the head historian, suspicious of the scholar.

"I did say knowledge was far more powerful than some believe. I thought it only fair, you dolt, to inform you of what will most likely be obvious to all who answer the calling of being a scholar."

"Wai," Yato broke in seriously. "You don't inform to anyone. Not since you became head scholar and historian decades ago."

Bright blue eyes turned toward Shuichi, then to Kennedy.

"Wai," he cried out joyfully like a child. "Knowledge is powerful! What a rush of joy I feel and long to scream. You should feel the need to scream in jubilation and ecstasy too! Other scholars must feel the power of this knowledge too! As the head and s—"

The head historian yanked Yato up by the top of his colorful shirt and shut him up with a forceful kiss. Then she dropped him. Despite the treatment, the small man seemed very pleased with himself. Jin broke off into laughter at Touya's father again.

"Now I understand the rebuff from earlier," Touya said. "I suppose it is possible… Still, I doubt it, it is too much of a myth and love stretches across worlds."

"You prove being my youngest." Yato drew up his quivering mouth, eyes watering. "You young scholars, choosing to study but never believing. What beliefs we could change now…"

Wai flicked her eyes over to the small man. "I'm not shutting you up again."

Jin cracked into laughter as Touya's father wilted from the news, beginning to whine again. Clearly, he had been teasing her for another kiss. Touya shook his head at his parents' antics. A rush of sizzling smoke came at the group and all of them brought their attention back to the match that had begun between Atago and Hiei.

"Slow it down partner, take your sweet time and enjoy our time together."

Atago's mouth quirked upwards as Hiei ignored his words, using his speed to rush Atago again. Spinning snippets of water shifted toward Hiei's choice of entrance, severely slowing down him in rushing through more solid water rather than air. Fire flamed upwards, causing a second hissing to form, Hiei leaping upwards with his sword flashing.

"Oh no, I plan on enjoying you."

The tall demon thrust up his arms, webbed fingers spread wide as they crossed each other before his face. The same flashes of water, spun through the air in an arc, disrupting the sword's speed as Atago took a calm step back. Pushing against the hilt of his sword, Hiei used the slowdown of motion as a solid base of flipping over his weapon and flying past his original hit point to be Atago currently stood.

The water master bobbed his head just under, strode forward, nabbed the sword continuing its decent and turned his upper body to look at Hiei; who had landed without a direct hit and was glaring at Atago. Atago's mouth parted into a sort of half smirked smile and rose up his arm with sword. He crouched, preparing to use his opponent's weapon against him.

Atago tsked and swept his arm out, metal flashing. Hiei leapt back, unexpectedly slowed by more snippets of water. With a twist of the wrist, a small blue gem flew upwards and Hiei snarled, rushing at the young Shinobi. Laughing, the taller side-stepped the rushed attack, allowing water to slow Hiei down once more.

"Such an open heart from one who proudly wears false scales, sentimentalities laid right over where such a human appendage would lie… The denial and conviction to display none, a lack of heart and true passion when your heat suggests elsewise, your heat climbing up on the contorted lies you have created and based your life upon and to rule as one where power corrupts over others. I was right in choosing you Hiei, to stimulate you to come to me and break."

Atago bobbed his head down, water forcing Hiei's next rush forward up and over him. He turned his head. "Perhaps a change of tactic though is it simplistic or a serious fight from you, it matters not for both see you torn down from that hastily gotten pedestal despicable man!"

"Hn." Hiei shifted his weight, reaching at his arm and sneered at Atago. "Your thoughts of me will not save you from your fate. Pity you shall pass not knowing who truly masters water!"

Atago's muddied colored eyes widened; his mouth growing wide as he grinned at the growing energy.

"Hiei!" Shouts echoed across the area, demons scrambling as they recognized the opening to a well-known attack. "Your battles are not to the death! Hiei! You cannot release that attack underground! Hiei! Hiei!"

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

LAST  
"Yes, well, Hiei could be fighting a…  
unicorn right now." Shuichi kept  
his eyes on the match, studying  
Atago carefully.

LAST  
SEVENTY-NINE

"Oh? A dragon attack? Huh, someone tell Hiei that's cool," Kennedy commented calmly and turned her head back to the match. Shuichi sputtered at her reaction to his explanation, Touya and Jin swiftly turning their heads to stare incredulously at her.

"I agree!" Yato burst in, leaning over the edge for a closer peer. "Our fighters are just as excited! What a passion, making me wish I was back at work… Ah! I'd not be that rude Wai! Where is your faith in my need to discover the whole story from every angle unseen?"

Wai raised an eyebrow at the pouting man, still not lowering her threatening hand. "Right here, fearing your earnestness will lead you into more trouble."

"By fire and by her instinct it has not killed me yet," Yato declared. He failed to understand her worry was more on danger of harm than being killed. This or in his eagerness, he chose to ignore it. "Come, come! She was correct not to worry! Perhaps I should come more to these! Keep at it Atago and Hiei! Have fun!"

Shuichi and Touya shared a pair of incredible looks. The moment of shared feelings over Yato's cheer passed and they quickly directed their attention back to the match.

The match seemed much more in Hiei's favor, with Atago repeatedly crossing his hands before him to send up a stream of water to block the dragon incased fist. Rather than pulling out his dragon fully, Hiei had made it into an extension of his arm, charging forward as the dragon evaporated the water much easier, negating the previous hindrance. The dragon arm was easily slicing through the water and air, Atago taking his steps back and sidestepping to avoid the danger.

"He still seems far too pleased about this to me," Shuichi muttered. Touya nodded, but both were taken aback as Jin suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sure my ears dinna lie, but is his sea shell playin' without Atago?"

"Yeah," Kennedy said. "I thought that odd myself. He's putting more water through his shell to make it play than he is in blocking Hiei. Um… I'd say my theory…but I'm not familiar enough with Demon World to know if that fantasy creature is real…"

All three frowned, taking a moment to think it over.

"Kennedy? You grew up in the Human World?" Touya studied her carefully, wishing to ask his second question as the girl nodded. He had assumed with her different facial features, a partial blood demon, such as a half-blood, but perhaps… His gaze went to his parents, bothered by his thoughts.

"Just say it," Shuichi said sharply, noticing Touya's wandering gaze. Touya jerked his eyes back over to the girl, feigning curiosity on her theory and avoiding Jin's face.

"Well, they do enjoy taking men who think they're 'all that' off the path, to come to them and then…those men often break, mentally or physically, because of their own actions, because of their kind… At least in the versions that aren't supped up to childhood girlhood fantasy because Disney got a hold of a Hans Christian Anderson."

Shuichi's eyebrows rose, being the only one of the three to understand the connection. "Yes, I'd see why you're being cautious, however, yes. Not many are around anymore because of their need to mess around in the lives of men outside their kind. Almost not one had lasted as long as they did one would think…considering most were partial to men…in more ways than one…"

His head spun back over to the current match.

"Ooooh!" Jin jolted up. "Aye, I knew I knew that name that I did! You mean the mers then, aye?"

Kennedy nodded. "I wasn't sure, since, yes," she faced Touya, "I did grow up in the Human World and not here. I've already been laughed at by Kari after seeing my first ogre and asked her about other such fantasy creatures like dragons, sprites, and…unicorns."

Her glum voice and creased forehead at the word caused both Jin and Touya to laugh. They weren't alone and Shuichi was the one to get swatted at for his chuckles.

"You already laughed once before," she snapped.

"Yes, well, Hiei could be fighting a…unicorn right now." Shuichi kept his eyes on the match, studying Atago carefully.

"True," Touya said. "The definition fists Atago, but I never thought of it since you never hear about their kind anymore. Most of the shinobi are male, thus lowering the chances of comparing how he treats the different genders…"

"Amazing hit! Let's keep enjoying it Atago, keep going!" Kennedy turned back to watch the match with Shuichi at Yato's cheer. Hiei had knocked the water master onto the ground, towering over him with his dragon covered fist raised above. The other hand held one of Atago's pinned to the ground near the Shinobi's head.

"Jin," Touya began to say.

"Aye, I know. Distract your da before your match. He knows what I'm up to anyway, why not just tell him no yellin' when you be fightin'?"

"Kennedy?"

The girl nodded to the question. "Yeah, he's still sending water through the shell. Very disturbing melody with such clashing notes being played more than before."

"It's not a lack of ability is it?"

Kennedy shook her head, confirming Shuichi's thoughts.

"Certainly adds some credibility to your thought of Atago." Touya's eyebrows raise, his tone surprised. "I've never seen him fight quite like this. I question if he is treating it like a fight…"

"The music, it's pulsin'."

Still leaned over his opponent, arm raised, Hiei hovered. Brows furrowed, he tilted his head as he stared at the grinning face below him. The music continued, slowly speeding up is disturbing clash of notes.

"Hiei seems confused by this fight method as well," Touya mused.

Still waiting for Atago to concede or the referee to call his win or from confusion, Hiei kept his pose. His eyebrows lifted eyes blank and still confused as his realization sunk in. Hiei glared, eyes narrowing.

Atago spoke up at him and Hiei flitted off, dragon dissipating. The pair stared at each other; Atago in a lite up excitement and Hiei in an increasing glare.

"Something happened."

"Aye and the music none too pleasin' on whatever it may be the sour fellow is so pleased over!"

The water master laughed, the laughter racking his tall frame. Turning around, he waved a webbed hand at the referee. "I've had my fill, I'm done. It was my challenge after all."

Still laughing, Atago walked away, Hiei literally fuming as the referee called the end of the match.

"Finish it," Hiei demanded.

"My pleasure, false scales," Atago called back. "But my challenge to cause you to willingly retreat from being ruthless, to give up your iced demeanor… How far would you give into your heat for me to finish it? For I would love to follow my suggestion in showing my procli—"

Dashing forward with a snarl, Hiei snatched up his sword and javelin threw it at Atago's back. Water rushed up at a wave of his hand, the water master sending it harmlessly to the side.

"You are breaking your honor code in a fight," Atago informed Hiei as he turned all the way around. "Physically attacking after the fight is over. But perhaps this is honor of a different kind, hm?"

Hiei snarled at the Shinobi again.

"I'm done with you," Atago said casually and waved the snarl away.

Watching the water master go with a foreboding glare, Hiei finally turned away when Atago had left and strode back past the others. Ignoring their questioning voices, he settled to watch the next few matches about ten people down from them.

"Oh dear. Hiei never takes well to being discarded for any reason." Shuichi gazed down at the other brooding. "It took ages before he forgave me for leaving him in favor of my mother and aiding Yusuke in their first battle. When they were on opposing sides due to our thefts from Spirit World," Shuichi explained to Kennedy.

"What'd he do?"

Shuichi hummed, thinking back. "I believe he told me I would be massacred. I don't doubt he had thoughts of my head on a spit beside Yusuke's."

Kennedy stared at Shuichi, blinking a couple of times. He smiled at her reaction.

"What he did wind up doing was decide teaming up with me again was safer than going against me," he said confirming her suspicions on him having a dirty hand in the story. "Creative threats aside, I think hearing my fondness for mother helped him forgive my action of leaving him at that time."

"Yeah, well, in the stories, they certainly like taunting their victim with song or something to make the victim chase after them," Kennedy pointed out. "Somehow I think we're in trouble."

Shuichi fought the smile growing on his face. Jin let out a noise at her words. "Heh, love to see you try stoppin' that one I would. Oye, Yato!"

"Technically, he won…"

Shuichi shook his head at her. Touya shrugged. "At least if your theory holds and my parents' theory holds… At least you're a female and not a male. I dearly hope not on both. My family is crazy enough without the hidden people being proven true and then I would _**have**_ to deal with Atago."

"Good luck out there," Shuichi spoke up as Touya's foot lifted over the barrier.

The ice master looked back blankly. "When I saw how you treated your last pupil?"

Shuichi's smile grew, watching Touya leap over and walk over to the three eyed referee. The girl asked him a question, writing it down on paper before rushing over to the sidelines.

"Last pupil?"

"Ah, I suppose it gave me a slight advantage against Jin and Touya," he admitted. Kennedy gave him a dry look. "I trained a few acquaintances to appear, for a bit, to be working under Yomi. The rest goes to Shura's marvelous telling of the Demon Tournament Yusuke cooked up."

"Fighting, always fighting."

He paused, his own leg resting on top the stoned wall. "You're not watching, are you?"

"Probably for best," she muttered away from him. Kennedy looked back. "Besides, Yato will need some company after Jin chased him off. I'll need to speak to him and Wai at some point…"

"Yes…" He titled his head back over toward Hiei, still brooding.

"I can try to get him to come and get his mind off of being rejected by Atago, but I'm willing to bet he's had enough of me."

Kennedy started away, "Ah..." but turned back around as she heard Shuichi.

"You sure?" He tilted his head back in the direction of Touya. "He's an ice master…"

She shook her head and continued off, pausing to pester Hiei into joining her. Finally jumping the wall, Shuichi glanced back and fought a smile as Hiei clearly ignored Kennedy. Well, more than ignored. He shook his head as Kennedy doused Hiei from his agitated version of 'no'. At least he was not agitated enough to chase after her, merely glaring as he promptly dried his clothes and leapt up for another viewpoint.

"Afraid I won't be up to his new standards on my fighting now…"

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

LAST  
The new red head paused, blinking  
slowly before adding, "There never  
was a specified return time, and I  
assumed it best to take advantage."

LAST  
EIGHTY

Crossing one long leg over the other, Atago sipped at his brew as he eyed the room. With the ten year tournament underway, outside scholars had returned and those with passing interest had accumulated in the restaurant normally occupied by the serious scholars of their history. The information passing between elementals flourished and he was noting a growing trend circulating the room.

"Ya-ya!"

The shout of a female voice rose above the din of voices. He took the distraction, and then dismissed the exuberant youngest daughter of the head historian and the second scholar. Lifting his brew up again, Atago directed his gaze back to the couple. Wai was showing restraint in keeping her foot down on Yato, but the second scholar hid very little on his face. Interest and excitement was growing, a tangible murmur of hope surrounding the female the pair had brought and introduced to a few of the more involved scholars. The sharp emerald eyes shining on any she spoke to, did very little to destroy the thoughts of her.

Atago set down the brew, his long webbed fingers remaining wrapped around the mug, but he kept his attention on the female and the man keeping his distance behind her. The man, who at one point strove for control and power, now held it despite his strong reluctance for it… Well, personally, Atago had to begrudgingly give him credit and be glad the power hunger had left him.

Still, the man's actions may have quelled the outright talk but it only increased the hopeful notions of who she was.

Another pair of watchful eyes was on the female in question, these eyes lighting every nerve on Atago. He smiled at the sulking form of his earlier opponent in an opposing corner of the restaurant. Hiei was in every word a cold and power hungry individual, but Atago had found a heat hidden in him and became more intrigued on the smaller demon. The fight he had begun to break down a power hungry man had…degenerated to something else entirely.

Flicking his long murky green hair aside, he pulled his attention away from the captivating man.

"Come, come Atago. You worry my youngest with the aim of your gaze."

His lip pulled up as Yato spun the spare chair around and sat at his table. The smaller man snatched up the pitcher and poured some of Atago's brew for himself, then grinned. Narrowing his eyes at the unwelcome eating partner, he focused his attention back onto the female. She currently seemed to be trying to cajole Hiei over toward a pair of Shinobi; Touya and Jin. It also appeared to have worked, he noted, riveted.

"They seem to have the most intriguing theory going on about you, it is a real fitting one, this does not fit," Yato trailed off. Atago heard the second scholar pour and stir something inside of the brew, sniffing, he caught onto the scent of sugar and his nose twitched. "More fitting, yes, yes, they have the marvelous notion you are in fact a mer, merman, of the merpeople, however you do so wish to word it. I do not doubt you have some blood passed on, due to how you handle men, but really could you focus on me?"

Annoyed, he looked back at the brightly dressed scholar through the corner of his eyes.

"Better, better, now can you offer me thoughts on her? My youngest, scholar, he may be, is not driven in the same direction as us, much the younger generation are not…" The small man grinned over the sugared drink. "He is only glad our speculation has fallen to a girl due to your behavior and their recent theory."

Atago turned his face fully onto Yato. "He should be glad my gaze never stayed upon his father all those years ago. I only backed away for…sentimentality."

"Then thank our Mother Earth goddess my thirst for knowledge and power was sated, now coming forth for me." Yato paused at the look his thoughtless eagerness brought, smile falling.

"Why the sentimentality? Come, come, I actually remember your first time here, becoming a scholar with a huge roar of flames, then returning under this guise of young Shinobi and falsifying a younger generation interest of a scholar. I know well Atago, that you interest is much stronger than they believe. And I know your pride well enough to realize there is some reason you never finished trying to…"

Atago cocked his head and smirked at the nervous tick of fingers. "Break you? She has great instinct. I've never seen a hint of mer on your face looking at me before. I do not have some blood passed on and if you attempt another way to figure out my past, I will finish breaking you. My sentimentality from then is no longer as is your old drive for power, but if your drive crops up…I will not stop mine."

Uncrossing his long legs, he finished off his brew and stood. Yato hastily stood up as well, leaning across the table.

"My youngest is not the only one worried on the aim of your gaze," Yato hissed.

Atago sneered at the bright eyed scholar. "Impressive. And do I bother on others anxieties?"

The second scholar's face drooped, not bothering to answer the question as he turned away from the table. Amused, Atago watched the man go over to begin whining to Wai. The small man reminded him of a trapped mouse chattering away to a different creature just outside its cage. Yato had never acted to his age or knowledge, which, was perhaps the small man's saving grace. Having attached himself so to Wai since their first meeting helped Yato's case as well. He smirked as the head historian finally took interest in Yato's bellyaching.

Stretching an arm over his head, he glanced casually back towards the pairs youngest children. The baby, she had finally detached herself from annoying her brother, which meant Touya was caught sneaking a glance at him. Atago raised his eyebrow at the serious child, lips quirking upwards, tilting his head in question. Disgusted at the veiled summons over, the boy snapped his head back to conversation with the others. He felt his eyes drawn back over to Hiei, sitting quietly among them and watched for a moment in anticipation.

Before the small demon spotted his interest, Atago let go of his need to unnerve him and changed his focus. There she was, listening carefully to the fast chatter of the wind master, a slight smile on her face. A motion made behind her and a stiff smile followed, nodding toward Jin. There it was still.

Atago lowered his stretching arms and began trailing the edge of the room towards the doors.

He noticed the girl before now, it was difficult not to after she soaked Hiei with apparently no repercussions. Play of staying in the good graces of Koenma's elite, terms of power? Atago had to question what he had heard in his recon of the small demon after his challenge during this tournament. There was annoyance in putting up with the new red head and the girl, but it came easily. He assumed the new red head was the reason Hiei put up with the girl, but there was an ease with her as well. Perhaps all was not true in talk of why Hiei remained among Koenma's elite, not of power but of a camaraderie found with the group.

In noticing the girl before, Atago had had more time than others in observing the stiffness between the pair. She seemed at peace with herself, but worried on him. He kept a distance, but still remained to keep her safe.

Atago's guess was she had intentionally harmed him for a reason he knew, both accepting her reasons to keep watch but hurt in a way that changed how he communicated with her.

The idea made him snicker. Apparently Hiei valued these two past any ally remarks of keeping power Demon World was spinning about him. To power play a stranger rather than get his annoyance out on his allies, spoke humorously to Atago. Trying to power play him rather than face…friends with any issues he held, yes Hiei seemed the type and then not so.

Atago would not think the smaller demon would be put off at pissing off his friends, but to lose the relationship? Any relationships found would be a tentative thing for one tossed away, hated, and feared as a mere infant. Perhaps he could change that later on in the small demon, to face the serious issues of a relationship…

He shook his head at tentacle-like ideas grasping onto his thoughts.

No wonder Demon World saw him as such a power hungry beast. If the sullen demon had more 'allies' he put up with like these two in the Human World, channeling his outlet onto others… The little idiot was sure to appear power hungry cold as he fought up what rulers of Demon World had stupidly provided him with. Lord Mukuro had amplified interest in Hiei and swollen his pool of potential challenging fighters to channel excessive energy at.

Finding himself at the entrance doors, he motioned at a waitress and had a new mug quickly. Spinning snippets of water from the air, Atago dropped the ball with a noisy ker-plunk, surprising the group of lower scholars near him. Not really hiding his smirk behind his mug, he sipped as he watched the group shift away from him. Then he caught sight of the new red head moving into the empty space and hurrying through the entrance. Siphoning the water back into the air, he quickly reached out to set his empty mug on top one of the lower scholars and quickly followed after.

Walking around the corner, the new red head glanced back as though sensing him. A smile played on Atago's lips as the other kept a cautious eye toward his end of the tunnel. While keeping lookout with his emerald eyes, those eyes were stunning Atago realized; the new red head pulled out a round compact.

"Hello, what was it you needed from me?"

An annoyed voice replied and Atago became amused with how the other man answered.

"You should be back by now Kurama with Hiei and her about the second prophecy, tape ready to go so my father can sign out on that contract!"

"Ah. Yes, well, we seem to have come during a gathering time and we are taking our time with the influx of scholars of Hep." The new red head paused, blinking slowly before adding, "There never was a specified return time, and I assumed it best to take advantage."

Well, even if he was reserved around the girl and this statement could be taken as merely an observation, Atago smirked. It was very clear to him it was meant to frustrate the young prince. Pushing emotional buttons of others he was displeased with at his age? The pissant was good too, shifting his words to an error of the other.

He could almost read the unspoken words and shrug of "Not my fault you as the one in charge failed to tell me that". Yet, it was just as clear the new red head used that to his advantage to frustrate the young prince. It was a tactic Atago had used in the past in breaking down people in charge. Bypass enough unspoken rules, such as return as soon as possible, was great fun.

"Kurama, you three were only to record the second prophecy on the hidden people as proof to my father," the young prince whined. "You three are not the only ones from Spirit World either!"

The stunning emerald eyes sharpened toward Atago's end of the tunnel, starting to slowly walk back. "What do you mean by that?"

"My father has a man there to put…force on it, to try to disprove what Hiei has already told him before."

The new red head continued to slowly walk toward Atago, although unknowingly. "How so?"

"That I do not know how. It could be in forcing her to publicly attack, restarting the fear on the hidden people rather than changing minds on that previous fear. Momentary insanity, shape shifters, body control—I don't know. I don't know who under my father is there Kurama or what their orders are, besides forcing the issue, forcing the prophecy to come true in trying to break it. Forcing prophecies never ends well," the young prince finished tensely.

"Also why I ignore it," he paused as though unwilling to finish his words. "Or things would become forced in our relationship."

Atago stepped around the corner, as though he had been making to walk down that tunnel. Cautious eyes took him in and narrowed in distaste, Atago merely smirking as he continued. The deciding look, that look of distaste, told him of no concern for the girl but for Hiei. Distaste was not what he would use for that smaller demon…

He fingered the conch tied around his neck, pulling it up to play as he strode slowly a step at a time.

Things were already forced in their relationship from what Atago saw. They also had not let go of caring for the other, noting a rough patch to him. He dearly hoped things turned out well for both, even if not together. Atago had a note of praise and admiration in how Yomi was handled by the fox demon. That demon was on his constant watch, waiting for the hunger of power to return, to ruin the ruler.

He should play fair on this man.

Lifting his mouth off of his conch, he turned his head back toward the new red head.

"It is forced already and you hate her for what she did. She has good instinct, but instinct can be followed or ignored. Hate can fester away at people…she'll let you do that to her."

Face blank, Atago watched carefully as the new red head blinked rapidly, taking in what he was saying. As it hardened, he continued speaking down the tunnel to him.

"I do hope I haven't read you wrong, both from my admiration on how you handled Yomi many a year ago and in how you do not look for power but step up to handle it in lu of a worse choice…also in my envy of you being one of a pair who care so deeply." He saw the faint raising of eyebrows, surprised and taken aback. "Still, I needed to do what I did to you. Orders, pride, my past sentimental notions, and all that."

It was then the new red head spurted down the tunnel at him, emerald eyes narrowed. Atago waved a webbed hand, leapt back, and let the water do its job. A plant grew rapidly, leeching onto the water in the air and he jumped farther back in surprise as the other used it as a base to jump over the excess water.

"Right, the girl whom precious false scales spoke of…she did get away with antagonizing him with her element. Even antagonizing you in hurting you and you letting her get away with it… Why is that?"

He slid his way back, swiping water to cause his opponent to slow in attempting to reach him.

"I would hope it be a reason that hurt even her," Atago continued. "I would not like to think she lashes out to hurt for no real monumental reason. Females like that are very hard to break or keep a reign on, even if entertaining to keep around for a little while, simply for challenge."

As the new red head came closer, Atago knew it could not last; he let up and leaned forward.

"And I despised her mother," he whispered.

Emerald eyes wide, the new red head halted his attack. A young voice garbled away, demanding for attention, asking what had happened with King Enma's man. Atago smirked, enjoying the moment.

"At least her father was up to the challenge. Human?" He snorted. "She would not have agreed with him on that, I however see the choice. Modest man, he would not have wanted the attention another type of body would give. Humans are overlooked. At least I was correct in my suspicions of keeping an eye on American, even if it seems I am too late…? They have finally passed from the living world?"

Weapon wavering as he listened to Atago, he nodded. "Yes… Who ar—"

"You have not answered my first question," Atago interrupted. He smirked, knowing it was his personal information about the girl that distracted the new red head. "Is she like her mother or father in hurting you?"

He pursed his lips, and then answered. "Father I suppose, being as I have only heard about them."

Atago's smirk fell as he took that it. "He's passed already… I feared that may be the case in a protector being called for. She…was not a pleasant woman."

"Who are you? How do you know—"

Atago laughed. He tilted his head in consideration. "It is not a story I have shared, but you may convince me to be willing to allow you to listen when I do. You _are_ furious," he noted amused.

The new red head's eyebrow twitched.

"How did she hurt you? A physical kind in striking you? No, much too much fury for her physically hurting you on purpose. Emotionally then? Attempting to push you away in means of… Ahh, that one was it." Atago smirked as he found the flinch and the key to what had happened. He certainly needed a push to go where Atago wished him to go.

"You have to keep forgiving her as she pushes you away, understanding her reasons on why she feels she must keep you away, but at least she still cares for you enough to string you along waiting for when she stops…if she stops. How far is she willing to go in pushing you away? Until she manages to do it, you believing for months or years it is over and then grabs you away from your life to say it is not…sucking you right back in!"

Shouting out the last bit loudly, Atago failed to step back in time.

"You, may know stories of her parents, but you know nothing about her!"

There was the anger and hate; he found a point of entry to help the calm man along. Atago leaned into the grasp tight around his neck. "She threw you away," he sing-songed playfully. The grip tightened, but Atago kept mouthing the words.

"I will throw you away," he growled out. "If I sense the slightest notion to hurting her and my senses are not nearly as trusting as hers."

Although it hurt, Atago could not help but chuckle at this. The hand gave him a bit of breathing room and he forced out the words. "So she would let you intentionally hurt her."

"She hurt me," the new red head snapped. It was not really a revelation, as Atago had already picked up on it long before, but to have him admit so… "But you will not have a chance to face her retaliation yourself, for I will destroy you well before you try to harm her first."

Atago coughed as the grip was released, watching the other stalk away and finally return to his previous conversation with the young ruler. He smirked to himself in the empty tunnel.

"Like I will have to harm her, you are furious. Losing your cool before it seemed to take effect though," he hummed to himself. He fingered the conch thoughtfully, glancing at it momentarily. "Odd. Doesn't seem like you would lose your cool in perilous situations dealing with loved ones… She must be something because it cannot affect your personality."

He took a moment to draw water from the air into his webbed hands to sooth his throat. Atago frowned. "I'd rather not harm her, even if through another… Ironic though, that water is her element, almost like he planned it…"

He sniggered to himself, like a small child, "Her mother."

Still amused by this thought, Atago stood up with a grin and left to return some messages.

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

LAST  
Hiei glanced away from them  
for a moment, discouraged by  
seeing the anger win out…again.

LAST  
EIGHTY-ONE

Hiei stood on the barrier between audience and fighter, gazing across the faces of everyone. Below him, Shuichi leaned against the barrier as he indifferently listened to the ones talking to him. Yato and Jin did not seem to notice or mind, unlike Touya. The ice master seemed to be noticing the lack of interest Shuichi held in the conversation compared to the beginning of the tournament. Catching sight of another Shinobi in the audience smirking at him, Hiei turned up a lip and turned direction.

It was then Touya flinched, said a hasty farewell, and then dragged Jin up the stands. Unfortunately for the ice master, his exuberant sister had spotted him and dashed up after him. Hiei fought back a wince at her excited shout.

"Ya-ya!"

Wai and Kennedy were not far behind that shout. Yato brightened at the sight of them. Shuichi closed his eyes and turned his head away. Curious, Hiei glanced over to see how Kennedy took this. With concern, her eyes falling to her fidgeting fingers, before she stared back up at Shuichi in determination.

Hiei shook his head slightly, but Kennedy was not looking at him and doubtless she already knew. Why she felt the need to press on the issue, Hiei failed to see, seeing how hard Shuichi was trying to show her to not speak to him. Then again…he did not think Kennedy had figured out why. Why Shuichi was trying to act disinterested before he finally snapped at her.

"I think I'll let you be a show off little boy on this one," she teased lightly. Shuichi tightened his jaw. "It is the last match for both Hiei and you."

"Let me?" Shuichi asked dryly.

"Well…I won't give you a hard time…" She faltered, biting her lower lip, searching for the right words. "I'll be watching this match."

Able to see Shuichi's face, Hiei noticed how he ground on his bottom lip. Then he warily opened his mouth. "That's your prerogative."

"Great," Kennedy replied, voice strained. "Then I'll be watching."

His shoulders tensed and he clenched his fingers into fists. After a moment forcing his head to remain turned away, Shuichi spun around. Hiei glanced away from them for a moment, discouraged by seeing the anger win out…again.

"You haven't bothered to really watch any of my other matches."

His words hurried out, propelled.

"Do you think you can make up for it now, that support you falsely believe you could give me? I can support myself just fine in my matches, ending each in a win. And you've proven your independence from me quite well. It's not the first time," he ended firmly.

Kennedy winced, mouth closing, and Hiei shook his head at her again. She insisted on going up to Shuichi and saying something. Yato went to open his mouth; however, thankfully, Wai dragged him away.

Shuichi turned his head away again, fists clenching tighter. Hiei felt his own hatred rise and resisted the need to search, fight, and kill.

"I'm staying," Kennedy snapped and then hastily made her way towards Yato, Wai, and company.

Swallowing, Shuichi drew out a long breath. Hiei was a bit relieved as well that she did not linger after her words. Hearing the referee girl make the call, he leapt down onto the arena side of the barrier. Catching sight of a familiar smirk aimed at him, Hiei scowled back. At least, he thought, Shuichi took his time at the beginning of a match. Then again…there was no need for his time spent to study an opponent.

"March…start!"

Stiffening, Hiei found his muscles relaxing despite his attempt not to. Emerald eyes narrowed at him and Hiei flicked his eyes in the direction of the smirk. Shuichi's demeanor became dangerous and he yanked out his traditional weapon of choice from his hair.

Later than he'd like, Hiei step sided the whip.

"Since your first match here?" It did not surprise Hiei that Shuichi had noticed him relaxing at the start of matches since the first. Taking in the question with his suspicions on Shuichi's turn of behavior with Kennedy, Hiei was farther discouraged by the fact neither could do much about it. He step sided to avoid the rose whip again.

Shuichi followed Hiei, whip lashing. Hiei jumped back and unsheathed his own trademark weapon.

Hiei replied in his own question. "Since we went to the scholar's gathering place?"

Green and silver flashed.

"How?" Shuichi dashed forward.

Blocking, Hiei raised an eyebrow. If he knew how Atago had him relaxing at the start of every match, did Shuichi really think he would not kill the water twirler?

"Same," Shuichi agreed as he switched tactics. Snapping plants came up from under Hiei's feet. "He's in for a vicious one I have planted…if I figure out how. When exactly?"

Hiei dashed forward this time, burning away at the snapping plants. "Waiting for the start of the match."

Pulling out another plant, Shuichi pictured the start of Hiei's match with Atago passing the time in playing a small tune. In the tunnel behind the…

"Wait." Shuichi paused, the newly formed grass blade still raised. "Playing his shell?"

Hiei blinked and both turned their heads to the audience. Atago and his smirk were gone.

Returning the grass blade down to a seed, Shuichi rose up another plant which ate Hiei. He directed his attention to the crowd, heading off. "I win. Time to leave."

Scarcely a second after the referee made the call, her and the crowd disappointed by the results between the expectant match up, Hiei burned the plant off and caught up with Shuichi.

"Follow him. I'll see if anyone knows about that shell." Shuichi hesitated a bit, noticing Kennedy next to Jin, Touya and his family. "Er, could you—"

"I'll take your bitch. Don't take your time like you always do fox," Hiei ground out. "I haven't wanted someone's head on a pike for quite some time."

Shuichi's mouth twitched. Hiei scowled.

"Vindictive fox. Just kill the smirking Shinobi. You don't dance around and play with him."

"Ah, well… I believe he played with us first. I think it best the favor is…returned."

No matter how much time changed Shuichi in his human mother, allies, and most through Kennedy and her brats; Hiei still remained in firm belief it was better to have him a partner than an enemy. Shuichi was still as cut throat as ever. It may not be the way Hiei would deal with Atago in simply killing him, however…

He did not feel the least bit apologetic on what Shuichi may do to Atago.

The other deserved something worse for what else he had done to Hiei. He was less annoyed with relaxing before a match. The greater annoyance, the abhorrence, was for the one he would not speak of.

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

LAST  
Both Shuichi and Hiei went wide eyed  
and yanked her back behind the bush.  
"Trust him?" They said in unison.

LAST  
EIGHTY-TWO

All she knew was that they were following Atago. Why they were doing this, she did not know. If it was up to Kennedy, their path would be headed to the Spirit World to put this behind her. To be reunited with her family with no worries on their safety. At least from that whole world. She also wanted this rift to be placed behind her. Why Shuichi was acting this way, pushing her away so harshly. It…hurt. It really hurt. And it seemed he was digging at her the way her mother did. It should not hurt. This treatment…this was familiar. Which actually made his actions hurt more than her mother's constant berating.

The woodland area was silent, save for the rustling of Kennedy's feet and the faint calm waves of water she could hear in the distance. Beside her, Hiei looked at Shuichi, who was hurrying on ahead of them. Absently, he swatted away the branch of a nearby tree. "We're near the Triland Borders and it seems to be meeting time."

Shuichi glanced back, looking at Kennedy briefly. She perked up, but then the look was gone. "He's got a good shot at forcing the prophecy then this way. We've allies there…if _you_ stay back."

"Meeting time?" Kennedy asked cautiously. Shuichi continued ahead. With a sigh, she turned to Hiei for an explanation. He scowled.

"Meeting between the three rulers of Demon World and Enki, since he won the first Demon Tournament to lead everyone. It was supposed to replace the three rulers for fear of large scale war, but it just has them cooling their heels waiting to step up for the next Demon Tournament. Mukuro will be there, as would I if I had not been…otherwise occupied for Koenma."

Hiei gave her a look. "He has a point in you staying back. We need information from Atago and have yet to decide a means to get it from him ourselves. This could be our chance to avoid engaging him before we know what we are dealing with. Yet…it is also Atago's chance as well in revealing exactly what you are."

Kennedy raised her eyebrows. "Well, I was trying to change one ruler's mind from Spirit World… Why not Demon World rulers too," she sighed. Then she realized something about one of the Demon World rulers. "Am I in luck?"

Hiei frowned, tilting his head a bit.

"To have Shura there?"

His face cleared. "Yomi's kid normally attends. Kid's been pestering me at meetings since your last foray into Demon World."

Kennedy smiled at the annoyance crossing Hiei's face. "So I am in luck."

"Are we having a pleasant conversation back there?"

Her smile fell at Shuichi's tone. Hiei scowled at the dangerous look he was receiving. Shuichi stepped forward and grabbed her, yanking her forward toward some underbrush. A lake dipped down into the recess below, woodland closing in on the area save a few sandbars.

"Here. Stop talking. Know the time to be irresponsible in your actions." He pressed down on her arm so Kennedy was sitting, then crossed his arms and looked through the brush. Confused and hurt, she kept silent and looked over toward Atago walking around the large lake.

Hiei stepped behind Kennedy. "That damn water twirler probably knows we're following him anyway."

"Not until I figure out what he did," Shuichi snapped under his breath. "Or he may…"

Curious, Kennedy turned her head away from watching the water master. What was the source of the animosity Shuichi and Hiei held for Atago? There didn't seem to be any injuries on either of them, though that still would not fit with Shuichi's agitated state. Hiei, well, he always seemed a bit agitated at someone.

"How do you suggest you start a fight with him as you are now Hiei?"

"He's not hurt though," Kennedy spoke up confused.

"Oh really? And when did you pick up on that?" Shuichi's fingers pressed into a fist and he turned his glare away from her. Kennedy pressed her lips together tightly, peeved at that one.

"At least I am able to fight without such a distraction," Hiei retorted.

"Hey," Kennedy spoke up louder. "I may be able to sense some things but an explanation would be nice right now."

They both went quiet; looking away from her and Kennedy felt her anger rise.

"Fine. You two may hate Atago and I know he may be trying to 'do me in', so it doesn't make sense for me to trust him, but I'll just go ask him if neither—"

Both Shuichi and Hiei went wide eyed and yanked her back behind the bush.

"Trust him?" They said in unison.

"You're too trusting and act without thinking how it will kill us! Keep your instincts to yourself," whispered Shuichi with a snarl.

Enraged further, Kennedy puffed up and jerked her arm out of their hold. "You know perfectly well my instincts go outside of just me. They're not going to tell me to do something when it may hurt me and seeing others hurt hurts worse than if I was done damage."

"When you see it! You hurt me! Cut me off and ran for it so you didn't have to see what you did!"

"Fox," Hiei started saying before Kennedy yelled over him.

"I had to do something so that fake Jesus Christ—"

"You changed the contract especially for me, this isn't Koenma at—"

"You went all rouge on him, I had to change that for later on and to keep you safe—"

"Safe? Oh, you really kept me safe Kennedy! You want to look at the worst of it all? Can't even do it correctly, so you should never try protecting anyone! I don't need your form of protection. Your attempt to save me killed off a part of me I had grown fond of! The hope of our relationship never actually dying in your mind doesn't change it! It rubs me raw, that part of me coming back to life on a hope only to die again when that hope says 'no, not yet'!"

Kennedy swallowed, absorbing his words and infuriated face. Another swallow felt like swallowing the pendant he wore, disappearing deep inside her stomach, weighing her down.

Blurry eyed, she flinched as Shuichi turned around to punch the tree behind him. It felt like her gut was punched. It was not as though... She had hoped... He did know she did not mean it... Tied a ribbon to remember and all...

"Stop dwelling on each other idiots," Hiei snapped. "You two gave us away."

Rubbing at her eyes, Kennedy pushed her retorts to the back of her mind to look at Atago. The thin form was turned toward their hiding spot, appearing amused before he sent more energy to the lake and strolled off to hide himself.

Keeping his focus on the spot Atago was hidden, Shuichi commented, "It's darker."

"It's a big one," Kennedy managed out. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Shuichi, ignoring Hiei's groan. She figured Atago knew already, so what did it matter. "You may hate my independence, hate how I do some things, but you don't hate me. I may not be the best judge in thinking others are even possible of loving me, however…why do you still wear the string I tied onto your finger?"

He stiffened and then moved his hand to cover the evidence.

"Why are you focusing and nitpicking over all my negatives, like my mother tearing me down in her rants? I can openly admit to that now thanks to you. I won't stand here and take it like I did then with her. I will fight back against you, fight to understand why and to help you get past whatever this is. You can shoot down my lines of defense, but my last line of defense is you. Every time I cannot fight against what my mother has said, my own insecurities, when I give up fighting for what I want…you do so for me and at some point I began to depend on you."

Jaw clenching, Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, digging his fingernails into his fist.

"Stop it," he forced out. "Stop."

"Kennedy-sama!"

Shura raced over to the trio and danced back and forth on two legs, grinning at her.

"Screaming idiots," Hiei commented and turned his face away from the younger boy. He kept an eye on the place Atago hide; Kennedy could hear him muttering insults under his breath.

"What are you doing here? Oh, are you here to talk to my father and the others? You know I have your back if you do and King Enki has always had the backs of the underdogs like with humans and making demons behave around them! And you never told me you were bringing her to the next meeting Hiei! Lord Mukuro will have to keep an open ear with you and how you hid her when we were there last year after the whole Kasssu affair! Not to mention Hokushin is not going to go against someone Lord Yusuke is friends with! My father will be the toughest to crack with his old fashioned values, but there will be two of us to get him to see how Kennedy-sama really is! Right Shui—"

The boy froze as he looked over toward Shuichi.

"Er… Are you okay Shuichi-sama?"

The red head looked up and focused on Shura. "What do you know of sea shells in terms of a weapon?"

"Sea shells," Shura asked befuddled. He wiped away a raindrop that fell on his nose. "I know of old stories from some of our scrolls about them, but the truth behind those stories is…unknown."

"Why the interest in such old stories Kurama?" A calm steady voice spoke and Kennedy turned with a step back to see a very tall and many eared man.

"We believe we have found one," Hiei answered. He glanced over to look at the taller demon. "Yomi."

"Really? How fascinating," Yomi murmured. "Well, they were not a typical weapon. It came from an elemental of one highly tuned into the sea. No attacking power to speak of, but an amplifier to strengthen facets of a person. Much like the power of a siren, pulling forth feelings of passion so strong many leapt to their deaths. Both kinds of elementals have long perished. There have been no water elementals with enough pull from the sea to that sort of strength since the… Well," Yomi paused with a smile. "Those are in the more confidential records."

"So there is a list of all the elementals slaughtered long ago," Shuichi confirmed.

"Correct," spoke up the voice of a masked person. Two others stood near, one large and the other looking like a bald monk. Rain sprinkled down on them all. "There would only be harm in releasing it since there is little to be done for it now. Hiei, I was not expecting you."

"Mukuro."

Kennedy blinked at her, not expecting Mukuro to appear so; and then blinked in surprise as the ruler glanced at her up and down.

"Who is your—"

With a rush, a strong gust of wind cut off the female ruler and water poured down. There was a loud gurgling noise and the lake broke free rushing at them.

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

LAST  
Even if she was only a  
piece of such a person…  
He would have this girl.

LAST  
EIGHTY-THREE

She was a decent swimmer, he'd give her that.

Twisting a webbed hand with a flick, Atago sent his spiritual energy in the tormented lake; it sent a wave of water over the girl. She grabbed a hold of Yomi's brat and the pair dropped under the wave. They bobbed back up after it had gone past. She went back to swimming for the edge. Atago smirked at the fruitless attempt. The direction he had the water spinning was not a force to be reckoned with; whirlpools were fun to toy around with people caught in its snare.

The others were scattered, each one fighting on their own. The new red head had managed to make himself a buoy out of one of his plants. Eyes alight at the challenge; he gave a twist and flick and sent Shuichi spinning in circles. The Demon World King, Enki, managed to grab hold as the new red head spun by. Yomi was slowly managing his way toward the large plant buoy as well. Atago snorted and sent the ruler spinning under the tow of water. Hokushin was slowly drawing closer toward Yomi's brat and the girl.

Which left two others missing. He searched the lake again, not for the visual but for the energies. There he was. Hiei's energy was surging downwards, farther into the water which surprised Atago until he noticed the bubble of energy bobbing along the bottom. Mukuro had managed to form a sphere of energy about her head, trapping air to breathe as she struggled to make her way back upwards. Atago grinned widely. The metal. Even with help, dragging up that metal attached to her body through whirlpool currents…

Mukuro and Hiei's energies bounded upwards, then slowed, and her metal dragged them both down. It was soon after Atago was finally able to spot Hiei. He cleared away the rain between himself and the fire demon, a path of air to hear the sound travel better.

"Want me to do something?" The girl screamed over to Hiei.

Atago leaned forward in anticipation, but Hiei shot her down.

"No!"

The smaller demon dove downwards for Mukuro again. Atago smirked. How long was this repetition going to last? Her air would run out soon enough. Soon enough, either false scales or the girl would break down and do something. The girl was in a more likely position to do something in this case.

"_Pity you shall pass not knowing who truly masters water!"_

Muddied eyes wide to see what would happen next easier, Atago watched the girl with optimism. If this girl was who he thought…it had been a long time since such a person had been here. Even if she was only a piece of such a person… He would have this girl.

_Wishing to see if the information he received was correct, Atago leaned against the wall and observed the girl. He already had tainted information about Hiei and needed to gather more evidence that this girl was…_

_The girl shook her head at the new red head, walked off, and then paused to pester Hiei. Still annoyed by how Atago ended their fight, Hiei snarled at her and a small fireball formed into his hand. The girl doused Hiei and Atago quickly studied her energy. _

_It flared out, what any other energy would, but a longer study seemed to change Atago's initial detection. Mostly human and matching with her appearance, though foreign to this area, tweaks of demonic energy were meshed in as well. She could have elemental demon in her blood, but studying any more around these people would not be conclusive to Atago that the information he had was correct. _

_He watched Hiei flit away. Dousing him with no repercussions? This girl definitely had his notice now._

Hiei's head sprang back up above the swirling lake. "Air's running out!"

"I got her!"

Hokushin's voice reached Atago. "Is she capable of doing such a thing?"

"Yes she does! And you can't take it the wrong way!"

Atago eyed the young boy wondering why Yomi's brat was defending the girl. He seemed to have the same idea as Atago, but why was he defending her?

"And why is that?"

"Because you like Yusuke and Yusuke likes Kennedy-sama!"

Smart idea of her, Atago thought smirking. Getting close to the lords and their second in commands; it was either smart, a sixth strength, good gut instincts, pleasant friendliness, or perhaps a little of all of those.

"_She has great instinct. I've never seen a hint of mer on your face looking at me before."_

The new red head was screaming scathing remarks at the girl. Atago felt his former respect for the other man disappear, knowing his words had some bases deep in him. He shrugged off the immediate feeling from screams. It only proved a point on what struck great cords on the girl, the new red head took longer to direct to the emotion Atago had wanted from him. Shuichi was merely emulating his hatred in a way he knew affected the girl greatly. It proved to Atago further on who he thought the girl was.

"_I would hope it be a reason that hurt even her," Atago continued. "I would not like to think she lashes out to hurt for no real monumental reason. Females like that are very hard to break or keep a reign on, even if entertaining to keep around for a little while, simply for challenge."_

_As the new red head came closer, Atago knew it could not last; he let up and leaned forward._

"_And I despised her mother," he whispered._

_Emerald eyes wide, the new red head halted his attack._

"_She…was not a pleasant woman."_

"_Who are you? How do you know—"_

_Atago laughed. He tilted his head in consideration. "It is not a story I have shared, but you may convince me to be willing to allow you to listen when I do."_

The pieces were coming together. All that was left was for the girl to take charge of the water charged up with his energy, make him feel powerless in that regard. It would only empower him more if she proved his information and feelings correct.

Atago glanced over at the new red head for further confirmation. Emerald eyes glared at him, narrowed from the spray of water. He smirked; knowing any attack on his person would be useless for it would not change the problem and decision laid out for the girl. That and the other was not of the mind or emotion set of being able to do anything for her. It was pissing the girl off as she kept hesitating at his vocal messages to her.

"I sure hope you don't plan on acting like my mother for the next twenty years! I only admitted hating her for that after those twenty years! Because of you! I told you you were my last line of defense Shuichi! So!"

The girl drew in her breath, staring at him as his face muscles twitched, pulled in two different directions.

"This is just me, being sold on a positive outlook in life, thanks to an impure idiot!"

Atago's eyes went wide in disbelief and glee, enchanted by the sight. The new red head's mouth had dropped, as the words obviously of some importance between the two. Emerald eyes relaxed from glaring across the spray of water and slowly, a smile of serenity came across his face. Not a muscle twitching from the hatred Atago had latched onto for Shuichi.

"Believe me! It's fine!"

Mukuro began rising from the bottom of the lake, the whirlpool and clash of water calming down, and Atago could not hold his laughter of aroused by his lack of control. He gave a twist and flick of a webbed hand. Nothing. Nothing! Incited, his laughter spilled out louder and harder than before.

The rulers of Demon World were staring at him, bewildered by his laughter after launching an attack on them that very well could have killed at least one of them. Atago pressed his mouth shut, amusement still coursing through him as he watched the girl. Hiei and Yomi's brat were swimming closer toward her. False scales would be forced to relax before taking Atago on and Yomi's brat was nothing compared. The new red head was still too far away in the water to do anything for her.

The rulers were taken notice of Atago's source of amusement and the beginning defense of her. With a twist and a flick, Atago's strong control of the water element failed once more, the rain pouring down stopping. He looked up to see the rain clouds disappearing and back to the source of it.

His mouth flew open, mirth dripping out into full-fledged laughter once again.

Clinging to the makeshift buoy of Shuichi's invention, Yomi was the first to speak. "The rumors of their kind, the hidden people," he clarified in repulsion. The ruler's demonic energy was rising, causing Atago to have a fresh wave of amusement. "Are true?"

"_It could be in forcing her to publicly attack, restarting the fear on the hidden people rather than changing minds on that previous fear. Momentary insanity, shape shifters, body control—I don't know. I don't know who under my father is there Kurama or what their orders are, besides forcing the issue, forcing the prophecy to come true in trying to break it. Forcing prophecies never ends well."_

"He could be faking!" Shura protested as Enki's energy began cautiously rising.

"No," Mukuro spoke up. "His energy is still moving in the same motion around the water, yet the water is not responding. And I am not sinking, despite the metal on my body that should be doing just that. First thing is first. We need to get out of this lake. And that boy attacked the rulers of Demon World with the intention of drowning us. No matter how strong a person, the elements can take anyone."

The ruler was not pushing the issue of the girl being of the hidden people, Atago noted. She was putting off her previous decision from a year or two ago of killing anyone of the hidden people. The girl was close to her second in command, scarily strong, but had saved her… The female ruler was no doubt debating the uses of such a person under her sway.

Watching the new red head directing his makeshift buoy to the others still floating, the group made their way to the edge of the lake. Shuichi sat in the middle as the allegiances of each were made clear. Yomi's brat stuck close to the girl along with Hiei. Hokushin sat unperturbed and Mukuro stood in the middle with Shuichi, eying Atago. The large form of Enki was on the other side with Yomi.

Fascinating. Absently, he played with snippets of water spinning in his hand and smirked.

"This person," Mukuro began as she now stood before Atago.

"Atago," Hiei and Shuichi chimed in. The aforementioned grinned at the attention.

"Atago," she continued. "Has committed a serious offense in—"

"Knowingly attack a human as under King Enki's first law was to be no harm to their kind and world? I did not, there is no harm to her." Atago placed a webbed hand on his waist, smirking at the rulers.

"That is not a human," Yomi spoke in opposition.

Atago's lips twitched upwards at that.

"Has committed a serious offense in openly attacking the rulers of Demon World," King Enki kept on Mukuro's starting words. "Atago will be held captive and questioned on—"

"First, I do not play captive. Second, doing so will ignite the war you wish to skirt around. Third, this blind man is blind in more ways than one and I will make him blind to all senses does he act on one of them."

Yomi visibly stiffened at the threat. Yet the ruler took the next moment to ponder over the last sentence. Hokushin spoke up on another sentence.

"A war? How so?"

Atago glanced over to the new red head standing in the group behind the rulers. There stood Yomi's brat and Hiei, just beyond them was the girl who—

"He works for King Enma," Shuichi said.

Enki, Yomi, Mukuro, and Hokushin all gave Atago their sole attention. His focus was still on the girl behind the two groups.

"Then a war ignited would be from a course of action from King Enma," Enki stated. "We should discuss this issue with him directly and detain his employee during this time. Rumors of past aside, the greater danger to us is clearly this elemental boy than her."

Us, Atago thought questionably. He turned his attention back onto the lord of Gandara. Although blind, the ruler sensed the change and his face crinkled in thought. Smirking, Atago played with the water in his hand.

As though sensing the change, the girl's previous trust of his handful of water left. The water fell through his fingers and splashed to the ground.

Yomi's eyebrows went upward in surprise. "Surprising compassion, "he murmured to himself.

"Kurama. I must be able to get to know her better," Yomi spoke up.

"Hell no," Shura said.

Yomi continued as though his son had not spoken. "I am in agreement. I suggest holding him here while we discuss with King Enma. He will be more willing to hear us out if his own employee is not there."

"Agreed," the three other rulers said.

"May I suggest leaving her here with the group that stays behind," Hokushin suggested. "She seems to be best fit in terms of power. Also, she could not come with the group that moves ahead. King Enma wants her."

"Then of course we want her," Mukuro said.

Called it, Atago thought. He smirked at the female ruler. The pieces had come together nicely, to the point he only had to stand here and watch. He turned his gaze back to the girl as the rulers discussed the positioning of each person in speaking to King Enma.

"I'll stay behind," Shura popped in.

Atago flicked his eyes over to the young boy and consciously decided not to worry on the motives from that one. He returned back to soaking up the image of the girl, now that he was positive on who she was. The girl, Kennedy, shifted and peered curiously back before the new red head stepped in front of her, eyes narrowed at Atago. Amused, Atago smirked.

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

LAST  
This would be why she had begun being  
attached to this story. Shuichi could  
hear the rest of the story in his head.

LAST  
EIGHTY-FOUR

Shuichi rose, beginning the warning to Hiei. It was too late as the short tempered demon slashed down at the smirking prisoner.

Atago put on a burst of motion, rolling back and kicking his feet up into the strike. Realization struck Hiei's face, but the sword was already in motion. Continue his backward roll, Atago left his arms straight out on the ground, blind as the sword continued its descent down.

Snip, snip!

Binds of feet and hands cut through; Atago finished his backward roll and surged up. Sensing the towering body leaning over him, Hiei dashed back. Atago merely stretched his arms.

"Did we not believe me when I said I don't play captive?"

"What did you mean by that?" Hiei ground out. "Explain!"

Amused, Atago looked at Hiei straight on. "Yes, by all rights, you are allowed to interrogate me." He raised his now freed webbed hands. "However, I do so wish for you to only blame me for the proper things false scales. I removed your need to examine your surroundings first before making a move, as seen just now. As for during the match…"

Clear to all on guard, Hiei was not caring much for the words spoken in response to veiled questions. This conversation was the reason for Atago's current freedom, so Shuichi and Shura kept themselves at the ready during Atago's long pause. Kennedy went to say something, but the pair of them held out an arm. Raising her eyes to the night sky above, she sat back down.

"I believe I was very clear before. That, that glorious feeling…was all you. Shall you wish to initiate upon that." Mouth tweaking upwards at the pause, Atago stepped forward to Hiei's alarm. "I…"

The dark clad form disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest. None too perturbed, Atago began fiddling with snippets of water in a webbed hand as he turned his gaze to his other prison guards.

All the men opened their mouths to speak, but Kennedy beat them to the punch this time.

"You didn't need to chase him off. Or Shura. Just say what you've wanted to say to me."

Muddied brown eyes blinked in faint surprise. "It has been many a year ago since I was last called out like that… Well, I did say I may be willing to allow you to listen when I shared this story." Atago said to Shuichi. His attention shifted to Shura. The boy straightened his shoulders, scowling. Still playing with snippets of water in his hand, Atago shrugged a shoulder and sat down where he stood.

"This is the story of a pair of brothers. They were friends, each other's companion, adventurers, explorers, pushing the limits together, and ever getting into trouble. It perhaps was union of commonality, considering the elder only had a sister and the younger only had six sisters. The community around them was typical of the people they were born to…numerous in the amount of females."

Taking in the rambling start, Shuichi relaxed a bit at the story, sensing it would take a while for Atago to tell. Kennedy perched her head atop her knees. He and Shura shared a momentary look on either side of her. If anything, they could block Atago should the tone and atmosphere change.

"The connection between the pair was strong, so strong they ignored the small trivial fact that their blood was only half of the other. Then again, blood connections between most siblings were complicated in this group. Their kind, their people of the sea was fascinated with men since so few were born to them."

Shuichi hummed in Atago's pause. "So multiple partners were acceptable and blood would have thinned out…given the lack of males open to them with their own people."

Atago nodded, twisting around the snippets of water in his palm. "Very…go with the flow, yes."

"A set of six sisters and then one sister… She had two, uh…"

Atago's lips quirked up at Kennedy's cheeks growing warm.

"And it is not so in other cultures as well? Still, this group was particularly high in going after any male who fascinated them. Only two partners, it is very loyal of this mother. The family background has her and the last full blood male of their kind having five daughters…all full bloods, before she took off. She ran across one of the hidden people who was nearly killed by the old protector. He gave himself away in saving her…the old clash of elemental verses spiritual energy. She had been attacked when he was not found. She saved him from the next attack and took to healing him from the injuries he received. Then..."

Atago shrugged as though to say it was fairly obvious what happened next.

"A daughter and a son, both of the hidden people. She returned back to her people of the sea, with them, when he was finally found and killed by the old protector. Then she had another son and daughter with her previous partner. Thus the brothers of this story and why this particular story deals with you."

Kennedy blinked at the focus on her.

"Explains a bit on why you are sentimental toward things pertaining to the hidden people," Shuichi spoke. Shura nodded next to Kennedy. "It is a story of your people."

"There were many kinds, many people of the sea." Atago tightened his hold on the water still spinning in his hand. "Time changes things. Stories die with a person, unless shared to another in some means."

There was a quiet moment with Atago, Shuichi, and Shura before Kennedy spoke.

"I take it…these people of the sea; many different groups of them…have passed on."

"Yeah," Shura said softly. "There were many groups of elementals that were killed long, long ago. You sometimes hear of a demon with a long lost elemental blood having powers exemplifying those that are no longer. Most elementals that are pure, so to say, were especially cunning to escape the massacres. That's when you get ones like what Shuichi-sama was as a fox demon. Those were admired and feared for their own elemental powers. Many are mixes of elements, preferring to keep their distance from my own kind or just out of what they grew up seeing. The most do not realize the hidden people and their role in the old clash between the two groups. Fear of the world around you being used against you is scary enough even when one can sense the energy of the person behind it. You are very scary in that regard Kennedy-sama."

"Uh, sorry?" Kennedy half shrugged and smiled at her questioning apology. "Should I make some sort of fierce battle cry as a warning system?"

Shura shrugged. "Won't matter. The energy behind it still wouldn't be sensed."

Drawing his focus back onto her, the teen tilted his head. "What kind of battle cry?"

Shuichi and Atago raised their eyebrows as Kennedy seemed to consider the question. She glanced over toward Shuichi and then bit back her smile. He groaned. She had said earlier that she would get back at him in her own way and her own time.

"I'll want to hear it later, but not in front of Shura."

"Oh no," chirruped Kennedy brightly. "I can tell you now. War and love go together, so I'll just say its Hiei's favorite movie quote. Then again, screaming 'showtime' would be more fitting, no?"

"Showtime?" Atago smirked at the connotations behind the word with romance.

"As in finishing your story," Shuichi stated. His face had gone red though, Kennedy beaming at her accomplishment. It had been a while since she could last tease him. She could appreciate making him go flush.

Kennedy caught his eyes as he glanced back at her. "Like sex hair," she mouthed. His eyes narrowed and snapped focus back onto Atago. She snickered behind her hand and then burst into laughter.

"Your face, I haven't done that in a year!" Hysteric, Kennedy took large gulps of air, trying to calm down. His lips twitched in her gleeful 'get back' at him, thinking it had been a while since he had prodded a reaction…

Shura cleared his throat. Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts of…friendly retribution and back to the story.

"Continuing," he demanded of Atago. "What about these brothers?"

Face lit up at the pair, Atago ignored the question and watched, amused.

During the telling of his story, Atago did not act his usual arrogant and smirking self. Shuichi pondered briefly on the change, curious by the effect of the old tale. He had thought it was because it was a story of Atago's people, however, Atago took it serious. Could it be taken serious because of the background ties with Atago or did Atago personally attach strongly to this story?

He didn't know Atago well enough to say so, much less wanted to ask the arrogant water master.

Giving Kennedy time to catch her breath after her hysterics, Atago picked up the story again.

"The pair of brothers often found their explorations creating mudslides in the area, much to the displeasure of the more vain females around them. They also found the pair of magic sisters a ways away from the stated boundaries, punished for their fascination past boundaries. The sisters dealt with magic that often was unexplained and of course, the pair returned. One dealt with souls in her magic, the other dealt with feelings. In their return, the elder asked about the possibilities of changing an already magical object. As long as the item in question was not magical in souls or in feelings, they could. The elder brother was pleased and the younger lit up in joy in realizing what item the elder was asking about. The item in question is here with us today."

Shifting his hand of turning water, Atago took a sip and nodded in Shuichi's direction. Shuichi reached up and grasped at the pendant under his shirt.

"But how did they plan on getting it?" Kennedy spoke up. "The protector who had it at the time wasn't really…protecting. And killed the older brother's father!"

Atago nodded.

"Revenge?" Shura piped in loudly.

"Not so much on revenge actually. His goal was more of stopping the protector or anyone else who may get their hands on that item. It gave away if there were any of the hidden people nearby or if one was in deadly trouble. He wanted to take that advantage away. The brothers had time to talk, as they had gotten in trouble for going out of bounds again. They decided to use both of the sister's magical abilities. The feelings involved would be in—"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Shura bounced on his rear excitedly. "I know this one! Kennedy-sama did this one for me!"

He rose up his wrist, showing the thin gold band with a small burgundy jewel. Atago's eyebrows went up.

"She—!"

Stopping himself, Atago sat back down and kept his eyes on Shura. The boy finished happily; glad to know and be part of the story.

"The feelings involved would be trust and distrust, changing the color of the jewel! When it is green, the distrust, the hidden people lose their abilities near it, thus they cannot be given away in that manner. Which works okay unless one of the people with a green jewel managed to snake his fingers onto a picture of Kennedy-sama and she was given away that way," he concluded angrily.

Atago narrowed his eyes. "Kasu. I wondered where the missing one was in that file," he murmured to the side. Shuichi caught the words and pondered how far Atago's interest in this story went. The water master was employed by King Enma and took on the order of pushing at the second prophecy. However, Atago clearly had his own separate motives in finding the hidden people, acting against the King of Spirit World and the knowledge of people surrounding the hidden people.

"What about the other one?" Shura asked. "The other sister with the soul magic?"

Atago waved his free hand at Shura, shooing the question away.

"The ability to change what was able to find the hidden people; it was something both felt should be done. After this decision, a small group of the hidden people made their way to where their people were hiding. This frightened group strengthened their conviction, but a strain was placed on the relationship between the two brothers. One of the younger ladies of this group caught sight of the elder and they began a relationship. She was a challenging young lady and was forgiven more often than not because of what the group had gone through to get there. The younger was not so forgiving at the lady who demanded his elder brother's attention. She went through various means to force the younger and his opinions of her away. She downgraded the younger and the younger turned sneaky in sticking with the elder."

Atago lifted up his hand fiddling with water, sipping carefully.

"She nearly managed to ruin the younger's coming of age celebration. The younger had insisted his elder brother be the man to give him the gift, rather than the typical choice of the father. She was not pleased with the younger for that. In any case, she derailed the attentions of the brothers for a bit. Each focused on her, until finally, one day; they left to find the protector. The elder's only sister went with the pair. She blackmailed her way into going."

Kennedy shifted her feet, making lines in the loose dirt. She had gotten attached to the story, Shuichi realized at the change of emotion on her face. Attached and sensing a forthcoming tragedy in the tale. It took him a little while longer in Atago's pause to figure out the upcoming event. This was a story of two brothers.

"I will make this short since you have seemed to realize my point." Atago blinked and glanced upwards in thought. "The story's point here. The three siblings did find the protector. It was a scramble and the elder used his abilities to capture half of the jewel from the pendant. The younger made it difficult to move for the protector, whirling water about. Still, the protector managed to knock the elder down, dual swords spinning as the elder's only sister dove in. The elder's only sister did not make it."

Atago cleared his throat and glanced over to Kennedy, almost apologetic.

"The pair of brothers returned to the pair of magic sisters, down in their emotions, but all the more certain it must be done. The magic took, at least the emotion magic, as they tested it. The brothers did not know if it affected the other half they did not steal away, but they kept the hope. A year later, despite the rumors of more elementals being hunted for more desperately, the two began to settle down their fears. The elder took up the challenge of the young lady and they looked forward to their first child. The younger still did what he could to stay in the elder's life and the young lady did what she could to demoralize and push the younger away from the elder."

The water master took his eyes off of Kennedy and spoke to the tree to his right.

"The protector came. Their people ran and many passed on. The brothers, their sisters, and the young lady made a run for the nearby cove. The elder had felt the shift of his senses and realized his personal power had left him. The same was true of the young lady. They had gone to warn his family first and then the others. By the time they reached the younger and six sisters, the protector had reached the area. Everyone knew he was there by then.

"In hiding, the brothers had the need to test the soul magic in their jewel. The elder told the younger to get away with his only sisters and to not worry about him and the young lady. Both knew the second part was the one they both had, worries. The two hidden people took their half of the jewel, saying the words to trigger the soul magic inside of it. If the soul magic was in it. Neither knew how well that part would work considering they were not able to test it. Then, sure enough, the hope of it working… The elder and young lady's bodies slouched and their soul orbs traveled the path from body to object. They were dead."

Shura gasped.

Atago's jaw clenched, still facing the tree on his right. Shuichi glanced at Kennedy, hoping she could read his face, only to see her looking at him with the same look. This would be why she had begun being attached to this story. Shuichi could hear the rest of the story in his head. _'And years later, the souls left their jeweled prison to a set of new bodies and began life anew, their kind long forgotten or looked for, thus they lived free and began a family…' _

At least until they passed on and their heritage was made obvious in Spirit World and he felt the thrum of the pendant.

"Well, their bodies were dead," Atago corrected his previous statement. "The younger picked up the jewel, to keep it safe for when the two souls felt it safe to return to the living. The eldest of his only sisters glanced out of their hiding place to see if they could escape. The protector was nearby and spotted her looking. He also recognized the brothers and what the younger held. Rather than killing the siblings, he blocked off the area with the help of others he had brought with him."

"The elder just got free," Shura complained loudly. "Don't you dare tell me this is another story of elementals being killed off!"

Atago turned his head at the angry boy. He directed his question to Shuichi and Kennedy though. "Is that normal of Yomi's kid?"

"I'm not my father," Shura screeched. "I'll have you know that I will work with others like him to make things fair! Ask Kennedy-sama! And even if I'm not sure how, I will change the segregation between groups and have people following the changes because they want to and not because I say…or not following the new rules because of shock value like Lord Yusuke and…"

The boy was slowly deflating as he said his beliefs in trying to change all of Demon World. Shura also seemed to realize this and puffed up again, scowling at Atago.

"And if I sit here all respectful of your story, don't you dare judge me for what type of power I have or who is my father!"

Atago's eyes slowly appraised the boy, looking up and down. Shura glared fiercely back.

"I believe you can answer that question if I were to say what group this people of the sea belonged to. That is, if your…_esteemed_ father has shared the confidential records to you."

"Atago," Shuichi warned as he tensed at the tone. Muddied brown eyes flashed at Shuichi, Atago's mouth drawing up and showing his imp-like eye teeth. The water in his hand picked up speed. He leaned forward and Shura leaned back. Music burst forth from the shell at Atago's neck in simmering angry bursts.

Shuichi grasped for his rose and snapped his wrist. With a small cry out, Kennedy grabbed his wrist tightly. He opened his mouth to reason with her and stopped when Atago spoke up.

"My story? Your father," Atago snarled, "was part of this. His father and the fathers before him. All were part of this. You were part of this."

"No I—"

"Look at your wrist!" Atago roared. Music burst out, snapping instead of simmering, then went silent. The water master sat back, drawing in a calming breath as he watched Shura examining the object on his wrist. "Just where do you think the history of such a group came from? Those elementals you fear being killed off in this story, who do you think did it?"

Shura swallowed, his eyes were wide as he glanced back and forth between his bracelet and Atago. "They _were_ killed? By…?"

Atago raised an eyebrow. "This is normal of Yomi's kid after all." He swirled the water spinning in his hand with a webbed finger. "I thought at first it was just respect for her than necessarily the well-being of others. Turning against generations of power hungry individuals, this I can respect."

The boy's mouth dropped. Then, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, giving a sideways glance to the taller demon. Atago's lip twitched upwards at the petulant look. He turned to where Shuichi and Kennedy sat. Her hand was still about his wrist.

"Great instincts, I would be most…displeased if my heritage was destroyed." Atago fingered the conch shell at his neck. A moment passed and then he spoke again. "It would not have affected anyone here. Forgive me; my water element has always been particularly strong. It only amplified my emotions to sound. To affect anyone, I must be conscious of doing so and through only my own breath."

"Huh?" Startled at these words, Shura spun about. "No one has had that sort of pull on sea shells for generations."

"Conch," Atago corrected. "Your fear is well placed though. I will be delicate in the happenings of the younger brother. The area was warded and the siblings interrogated for a time before threats and torture commenced. The sisters died, but in a fit of ferocious and rage filled insanity, the younger brother powered his way through the warded area."

Both Shuichi and Shura winced at this.

"During this he lost his portion of the jewel, which contained the souls. Here begins the start of the group which claimed protection of Demon World in looking for more of the hidden people. Here is where the younger brother escaped and remains on the lookout for his elder brother's return. And this is the reason I said I do not care for her mother." Atago eyed Shuichi. Then he looked to Kennedy. "And the reason I told you this story, thinking it your family history. Although, I was hoping to find the pair before they passed on…and apparently reinstating a protector."

Shuichi turned to Kennedy, noting her glazed eyes as she took in the story. She turned toward him, opening and closing her mouth as an internal debate to speak took place.

"This certainly answers the question of why none of your relatives shared what your parents had."

Kennedy nodded.

"Or why they never had their personal powers," Shuichi said in realization. "Kuwabara said it took some time for your water to show after you made the last piece of it red."

"And when the water showed up, it showed up!" Shura piped in loudly. Wide eyes beseeched forgiveness as he looked at Kennedy. "That memory still gives me goosebumps."

"Thus why theirs did not show for some forty or fifty years; they being around the green side longer. Then when it did, all of Spirit World took notice of their souls and began worrying about their being others of the hidden people still alive today," Shuichi finished.

Then he realized the timing of when their personal powers had showed. It was just about a month off. A month sooner and her parents would likely still be alive with their personal powers. Her parents would have been the ones to see what Kennedy and Lynne's personal powers wound up to be. Michael and Carly won't be far behind, if they did not already have them.

Her family would still be together and exploring their family history as a group. Instead…they died a month before and Shuichi was there for these moments with their daughters and son. A month before…and he would not have even met Kennedy and her siblings. Never would have heard the curses coming from Carly's mouth, seen Hiei flip over on marbles, befriended Karasu's sister, been not threatened by R.J., played Twister against Ryan—

"Shura do you need to use the rest area?"

Shuichi glanced up at the question from Kennedy. Confused, the boy stood up. "Uh, sure? You sure you're good Kennedy?"

"I'll be good for a bit."

The boy went into the darkness of trees, away from the campfire light. Alarms went off in Shuichi's head. Why was Kennedy sending Shura away for a few minutes? Then, her bottle green eyes turned to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"No," he spoke up. "I am staying here."

"Er, well, you're not going to like it…" She sighed as he did not move. Did she really think he would be leaving her alone with Atago?

"It's me," Atago stated the obvious with a smirk. Of course it was Atago. Shuichi did not trust him and this was one of the time's Kennedy's trust for no seeable reason rubbed at him so much he could not ignore his own distrust.

Then Atago said something else that caused Shuichi to frown. "I have even allowed you to listen, playing 'nice' so you would understand and be more partial to me. I admit a weakness…for it has been many a year ago since I could last claim this for myself. For it, I even preformed as Kind Enma's man. If she is anything as I expect, I believe I have her acceptance, yet I still need yours as I see the deep care between the two of you."

Shuichi observed the taller demon for a long moment, who appeared less smirking and more earnest. Then he glanced over at Kennedy.

"I'm not going to like what…about him exactly?"

"I think he…" Kennedy looked straight at him. "You're really not going to leave? No…no you're not."

She turned to face Atago. "Atago, the younger brother in the story."

Shuichi watched as Atago's face seem to light up, muddied gaze intently focused on Kennedy in a way he did not like.

"The younger brother in the story is you, isn't it?"

Atago nodded shortly, waiting for Kennedy to speak again. Shuichi was correct, Atago did attach personally to the story. Wait if… Shuichi felt his eyes go wide and Kennedy's mouth opened. Then Atago was…!

"Then I'm like your…half niece…of no actual blood relation then?"

Shuichi's voice came out strangled. "Family?"

Atago was part of Kennedy's family? Kennedy, who kept all who was family so close and dear…?

"Family! Him?"

Kennedy was too distracted by a laughing Atago spinning her around in a bear hug to answer Shuichi's squawks. Small feet scampered back and Shura skidded beside Shuichi.

"What happened? What…happened?"

Shura gave pause as he took in the actions of everyone around him, blinking and rubbing at his eyes in disbelief. Atago laughing cheerfully and Kennedy allowing the taller demon to hug her and Shuichi letting this go on with that dumbfounded look on his face?

"Hey! What happened?"

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

LAST  
Shuichi covered his mouth and  
cleared his throat. "Bastard,"  
Hiei retorted. "It was she who  
promised this moment, not you."

LAST  
EIGHTY-FIVE

"I said save it!" Atago snapped at Shuichi. Water snippets winding around the taller demon surged out in warning. Shuichi sighed, irritated, and set the bowl back down on the small table. He stared straight at the demon and then spoke.

"I have already made it. To save it, I would have to use it."

Atago narrowed his eyes at the red head. When did the new red change his attitude toward him? "There was no reason to make it."

Shuichi shrugged. "What's done is done. Now sit back onto the futon."

"Fine. Fine, I will accommodate to your superfluous…attention." Atago smirked on the last word and drew his hair back from his neck slowly. Standing behind Shuichi, Kennedy bit back a smile as he made a noise in his throat at Atago's words. Atago winked at her, smirk widening. Noticing the direction, Shuichi turned to see her and she shrugged apologetically.

The taller demon sat back onto the futon, knees jutted upwards from the ill-fitting seat. He flicked his long hair back and displayed his neck. Turning about from picking up the bowl, Shuichi paused before stepping forward. Amused, Atago watched the red head apply the paste to his nearly healed neck and then looked over to Kennedy.

Seeing him look, Kennedy smiled. Atago took a breath, knowing although her innate nature gave her some things; it did not impart knowledge to her.

"Folklore of my people," he stated. Shuichi took his hand off of his neck, glancing over at his face. Atago kept his focus on Kennedy. "Folklore says eating our flesh…can grant immortality. When…tortur—"

"I guessed that much," Kennedy interrupted. "Shuichi mentioned that folklore after you… And well, he put that together before I did, even though I could sense his plant attacking would be bad. You were a bit…"

_The water master snarled, water snippets slashing the plant into shreds. With a growl, he had the water slash off the chunk of skin on his neck the plant had chomped into and sent it into a watery explosion in his hand. Eyeteeth flashing, Atago turned his infuriated gaze onto Shuichi. Behind him, Koenma squealed, stumbling back against his office wall._

_Taken aback and startled at this extreme change of manner, Shuichi took a step back gaging his options. Water swirled menacingly around Atago, conch shell snapping up a few notes of bloated anger. Various female voices shouted the water master's name, fearful and frightened. It took Shuichi a moment to realize that these voices also came from Atago's shell._

"_Their flesh," laughed out a voice._

_Atago bellowed some form of accusation at Shuichi. Anxious at the normally composed and smirking demon yelling in an older dialect of language as though he understood, Shuichi stepped back again and pulled out his rose._

"_Granted us immortality in their flesh!"_

_With a hysterical bellow, Atago—_

Atago took in a deep breath to help clear his mind. "Ferocious. Rage filled insanity," he filled in for Kennedy.

Shuichi turned away from him, washing his hand off in the bowl filled with water. Kennedy glanced down at him and he realized his conch was echoing the voices of his sisters calling out his name. Reaching up, he grasped the conch shell and closed his eyes.

Kennedy and Shuichi shared a concerned look.

Shuichi cleared his throat. "If we are to be around each other more, may I suggest not playing 'nice' for me again. Try not to play at anything. I don't trust that."

Atago opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. The voices faded away. "All I attempted to do was to clear up misunderstandings that I brought to her and you did not return favor of playing nice."

He snorted at Shuichi. "Are you saying you trusted me when I went ballistic on you and seriously attempted to end your life?" He breathed out through his nose. "I do remember those times… And I do not speak lightly of my water element being particularly strong. I bless finding you more and more."

Kennedy blinked at the praise and turned her head away. All she did was nothing. Only stopped the water Atago had been using at the time, so strongly that scared everyone inside Koenma's office at the time. "I didn't do anything," she mumbled.

"Yes you did," spoke both men in tandem.

Shuichi appraised Atago for a moment. And then, his lips quirked up into a smile.

"Shut it Shuichi."

"Ah…" The red head said amused, then turned back to face Atago on the futon. "Because of her mother." Atago made a face. "Kennedy doesn't think of herself as important."

"Yes I do," Kennedy grumbled to herself. "But you're an idiot."

His face flickered in surprise, confusion, discomfort and curiosity. A knock sounded on the open door to the guest room. Yukina smiled at them and stepped inside. "Kurama asked for wrappings. Did anyone need anything else? Kennedy?"

She gave the wraps to Shuichi, watching Kennedy for her response. The other girl shook her head. Shuichi took the offering and handed it over to Atago.

Yukina turned her head and asked, "Atago?"

A distinct noise of disgust was made. The red head turned his eyes back toward the door and smiled at the bristled demon. "Hello Hiei."

Hiei snorted, glaring. Atago smirked at the smaller demon, taking the wrappings from Shuichi. The other scowled. "I don't see why you did not finish him fox."

"Perhaps you shall be less inclined to show off your temper in the future," Shuichi said. Hiei glared at the reminder of his temper being reined in by the water master. "Then you would have been there to understand your opponent more."

"Understand? There is no need to."

"Yet you still want to know," Atago stated, smirking. Keeping his eyes on Hiei, he bit onto the edge of wrappings and tore off a section for himself. "You are quick to anger and yet…pause on acting toward me and…skittish, backing away and eyeing me to see what I do next. It is…flattering."

Hiei drew back his mouth, fist clenched on the top of his scabbard. "I'm not interested in you that way fool!"

Atago cocked his head, smirk growing. "I never said you were interested in me, only that you want to know more about me. Such fierce denial…"

Hiei snarled, stepping forward and Atago stood from the futon, his half lidded gaze down at the shorter amused as Hiei faltered. Unease and irritation flickered on Hiei's face, his fury rising. Then, something seemed to click, the unease disappearing as he reigned in his fury. The sword snapped back in.

"Old perverted assholes," Hiei growled. He shot Shuichi a look. "His reckless confidence is far more flippant than yours fox. He's older, isn't he?"

Shuichi gave Hiei a confused look, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "How do you figure?"

"He is far less concerned with being offed for pushing it and toying with people. Like a smart mouthed brat. A huge nuisance."

Atago smirked farther and hummed. "Dear false scales… I bless finding her even more."

He bristled at the odd attention on him, and then stiffened. Hiei's eyes flickered to where the taller looked—Kennedy, then to Shuichi. The red head sighed, smiling warily at him. "Trusting her innate nature is a bit difficult at times." Hiei snorted. "Yet oddly, he has been…earnest in proving himself, playing nice as he puts it. He has gone out of his way for her, still… Could you quit amusing her with your antics of pushing Hiei's buttons at least, if not mine?"

Tossing his hair back, Atago turned his head to look at Kennedy as he braided the loose hair. "True he is, there is a different man in need of my exceptional attention. Regardless of how his son sways him about you," Atago added. He then grasped her hand with a webbed one of his own. "I will see you shortly child of San."

"Yet I did sway him."

Atago slowly turned his head, drawing into a slow smirk as he looked down upon the prince of the Spirit World. Koenma cleared his throat and rubbed at it nervously.

Hiei barked out a laugh from the doorway, jolting the ruler. He leaned forward, eyes sparking in amusement. "I will remain despite the damned water twirler."

Koenma's face drew in, and then glanced between Hiei and Atago. Both wore looks of being entertained; Hiei at the ruler and Atago at the smaller demon. Disconcerted at the gazes of both, Koenma was slow to speak.

"Yes… Well… As I said before, after the footage Atago obtained, father was unpleased, but there was little doubt on her type of character, seeking to save rather than destroy. He did resign the contract. Which means, once the third party resigns it…Kennedy," he informed with a smile.

The girl smiled back. It was the first time the ruler had used her name. Koenma widened his smile at her, glad he no longer needed to keep his emotions in check. He rather did like the girl, liking even more on how she had caused Shuichi to open up. Despite all the negative emotions he had seen from Shuichi, Koenma was looking forward to witness the strong positives sure to be there for such a relationship. "Then she is free to be with no worries of Spirit World…or to pursue a relationship once more with you Kurama."

Kennedy frowned.

Shuichi fidgeted at the lecherous notice of him, glancing away.

Hiei snorted.

Koenma held out the contract and a pen.

Kennedy fidgeted with her fingers.

Atago eyed Hiei's smile twitching up.

Noticing the other demon's gaze and Kennedy's reluctance to put an end to their waiting, Hiei snapped at her. "Get on with it bitch."

"In a hurry to see them again?"

He glanced away. "No."

Shuichi covered his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Bastard," Hiei retorted. "It was she who promised this moment, not you."

Shuichi actually let out a laugh at that. Koenma's eyebrows rose. "Did Hiei just say he's placing Kennedy above you Kurama?"

"No."

"Perhaps."

"Signed."

Hiei perked up at that. A grin spread across his face as he looked at Kennedy, who had a mischievous smile. Strain pressed onto Koenma's face as he glanced between the two. The young ruler looked to Shuichi who smiled blandly and shrugged his shoulders.

No help. Koenma huffed.

"All right. Would one of you two tell me what is so amusing about getting rid of this contract?"

The two amused by this turn of events, grinned at each other. Kennedy plopped down into the futon previously taken up by Atago. She hugged the pillow tightly to her chest and smiled into the pillow. Hiei on the other hand, bounced slightly on his feet with a spark in his eye. The permission to tell was all on him.

"Why don't you check your paperwork about this? Wait, no, you said you like me," Hiei stated with a shit eating grin. The smaller demon chuckled and leaned toward the ruler. Koenma stepped back on reflex. "Proven when I…modified a memory and paperwork on behalf of her. Maybe you shouldn't trust me so much."

Koenma's mouth dropped and he gapped for air like a fish fresh from water. "You—you—you—did what?!"

Atago cracked out his own fresh laughter, eyes trailing over Hiei. "Oooh… I completely misread _you_ off word of mouth…"

Hiei was too busy enjoying the moment to care what the water master was saying. It reminded Shuichi back to when they first met and Hiei acted like an excited yapping puppy about everything he did. The old wordy Hiei had disappeared after his defeat in the hands of Yusuke. "Years of you using my own blood against me and yet failed to see her blood…"

"Using what? Your blood? What blood? I haven't been using any of your blood. Wait!" Koenma's eyes went wide. He screeched, "WHAT?"

Hyperventilating, the ruler looked around the occupants of the room with wide eyes. Everyone stared back, not saying anything to what Koenma may be thinking. The smaller demon threw his head back in laughter at the ruler.

"She may have proved herself," Hiei laughed out. "But you were the one who failed to realize she kept the contract open for any others!"

Koenma frantically flipped through the contract pages. "'The—the hidden people' but she said she was the last! 'Shall thus be treated as any other' my father's going to kill me! 'No longer treated by Spirit World as a threat!' She said she was the last one! She said…the last one!"

Atago perked up, elation in his face. "I have more family than just you?"

This question bowled over Hiei's enjoyment. Stunned, his face blank, he turned to stare at Atago and Kennedy. The girl nodded into her pillow. Atago's face beamed.

"I _am_ the last of the hidden people," Kennedy defended herself. Koenma thought her smile ruined the sincerity in her voice. "We are the last…as far as we know. See, no lie?"

"Kurama…" Koenma whimpered out.

Shuichi shrugged. "Don't look at me. She is protective enough on her own in watching over her siblings."

"I think I'd rather a rose whip," the ruler strangled out. This garnered more than a few strange looks. "Scary… I was more than right when I compared dealing with her to you… Forget it Kennedy. I _don't_ like you after all…"

The girl bubbled up in laughter behind her pillow. Her voice was muffled, yet the squeal was obvious. "I just need to schedule a flight! They're safe now Shuichi! Isn't that great?"

The red head stiffened. A forced smile. "Ah, yes."

"Yukina!" Kennedy jumped up and raced up to her. Yukina blinked at the sudden attention on her. Bottle green eyes sparkled. "Where's a phone?"

"Last room down the hall. You have siblings?" Kennedy nodded and Yukina smiled softly. "I hope you see them soon."

Shuichi watched as the gleeful girl took off. What did this mean for him? The hidden people were safe. Safe by no means though him, the so called protector. This was all Kennedy, through and through. She had set up this contract, she had been the one to prove herself and she was the one who saw his presence did more harm and threw him out of the equation. Because of him leaving, Spirit World was not likely to give him a second chance, ruining the chance of the hidden people.

But then, Hiei was dragged into the business and modified Koenma's memory of Kuronue's pendant and the paperwork of the Malone siblings. Yet, because of him saving Kennedy, her siblings ran a higher chance of discovery and no older protective sibling. He led the idea of running away, running off to the Demon World. It was Kennedy's trust that had Shura playing double agent and getting her free from the other 'protectors'. He got knocked unconscious and she fought for him. She faced up to her fear of exploding him into water. He did…_what_ for the last two years?

He bought them a house. He told them who they were. Directed attention to the city of Hep for more information. Set up the first security system when Kennedy had no personal power. He…he…he enjoyed spending time with the Malone family. He laughed more. He got pissed off more. He cried. Took pleasure in teasing Kennedy so much that her face went warm. Felt more like himself in how he outwardly acted. More than he had felt like himself in years. Childlike delight released into adult form.

"Kurama?"

Shuichi glanced over to Koenma. "Yes?"

"Are you…alright? You seem forlorn. I thought…well, there is no contract now…"

"No," he replied. He remembered Shura's words from long ago and saw the truth to them. Yet, an idea struck him. "I _am_ a piss poor protector. But I can give her something before she leaves."

Choosing to ignore the eyes on him after his words, Shuichi pulled out the cell phone. The cell phone charm clinked against it as he dialed. "Hello. There is a young lady calling about an international flight…"

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

LAST  
Kuwabara shook his head as Shuichi  
failed to uphold his unspoken  
threat, but merely pursed his lips and  
looked away from Kennedy.

LAST  
EIGHTY-SIX

"Damn the old biddy is good!"

"So says you Urameshi! I'll be the one to beat her!"

Yusuke's fingers did a fast tap dance over the old machine and he used his other hand to take a swig of his drink. "I'm her disciple, so _I_ get to do it. Besides, you suck dick at this one Kuwabara."

Kuwabara sputtered, voice screeching. "Urameshi! There's a lady in the room!" He pointed wildly to the side wall, where the girl in question turned a page of her book and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah…" Yusuke drawled out the word and punched at the buttons. "Good point. I'd punch out your lights if you did. And she'd make you look like a water balloon since the other one in the room is attached to Kurama. You can't count yours, you don't have o—SCORE! Ah, damn! Hundred points off!"

The dirty mouthed boy took another drink out of his can, peering over Kuwabara's shoulders to see his video game score. He cracked up laughing. "Shit man! You do suck! Loosen up."

Yusuke pulled out the case of alcohol he had yanked out of Genkai's stash he had finally, unfortunately, discovered earlier that night. Cracking one off, he offered it over to the taller boy. Kuwabara held up his hands, stepped back and started to speak. Yusuke cut him off. "Drink one. To be considered a real man, you drink when you want and not wait on a number. Kurama sneaks drinks."

Shuichi huffed and turned his head around from the floor where he played a game of Forty Thieves with a couple pack of cards. "I am of age. Here and America," he added pointedly as he saw Yusuke's mouth moved.

Yusuke snorted anyway. "Now. You've been drinking for the last two years at least, who knows how long ago you started up that. I have sources Kurama. You're a man. Kuwabara is not."

Scowling, Kuwabara grabbed the offered can and popped it open. Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara swallowed two large gulps. The taller glared and then snarked out a response. "You still have not bothered to learn my birthday even after the Sensui event? Or have you bothered to meet my sister? She's been after me to get a 'high tolerance' since my birthday three months ago you moron."

Yusuke's eyes lit up. "I can still outlast you Kuwabara! Even with a head start!"

The boy lifted up his can and finished it off. Grinning, he whistled as he strolled over toward Shuichi. Kuwabara snorted at the false nonchalant manner and took another sip of his, shaking his head.

"Sorry Yusuke. Getting drunk is not my speed." Shuichi moved a couple cards to an empty space. Yusuke changed his course and inched his way toward the side wall. "Nor would I suggest that particular route either." Yusuke froze at the tone, eyes still on Kennedy who rubbed under her eye. "Kari? I hadn't realized you kept in contact with her…"

"Er, yeah. She said something about you sneaking otoso at the New Years and that it was considered a tradition for you, so she couldn't give me a specific number on how long you'd been drinking." Yusuke laughed at the dry look Shuichi gave him. "Kurama, it's me. Of course I asked. How long have you been drinking?"

"Years," Shuichi responded dryly. Kuwabara chuckled at the response.

"Urameshi, Kurama's probably not as psyched about drinking as we are considering overall age. The fascination or taboo on it is long gone. I think you probably care less?" Kuwabara aimed the sentence poised as a question at Shuichi.

"Less than you two most certainly…" Shuichi trailed off and shifted a few more cards.

Yusuke pounced on the avoidance. "But you do care, don't you? That's it! You get a drink to loosen up too Kurama! No more tip toe crap. We're y'all gunna getta be idiots tonight. Yo! Kennedy! You loosen up too!"

The girl leaning against the side wall glanced up from her book. "Most you'll get from me is an offer to try a sip."

Yusuke trotted over to the case and hefted it to the middle of the room, motioning for everyone to gather around the alcohol. Trotting over, he yanked Kennedy up and pushed her towards the center of the room. Kuwabara shook his head as Shuichi failed to uphold his unspoken threat, but merely pursed his lips and looked away from Kennedy.

"Both of you need to loosen up and quit ignoring each other because I've reached the maximum for my patient quota of the year. Tip the damn toe around here all freaking week. Hey! I have never!"

Yusuke slapped a fresh can in front of Shuichi and another to Kennedy plopped down between himself and Shuichi. Kuwabara settled down onto the opposite side of Kennedy and shrugged apologetically at her.

"I have never been accused of looking like a girl!" Yusuke shouted in glee, his eyes glimmering at Shuichi and Kennedy. Who both had to take a drink. Shuichi's eyebrows furrowed down as he studied Yusuke. Sniffing cautiously before her sip, Kennedy made a sour face afterwards which made both Yusuke and Kuwabara force back smiles. Glancing away from the funny face, Kuwabara noticed Shuichi's eyes flicker to Kennedy, with was that unease? And then his attention snapped back to Yusuke.

Emerald eyes glinting, Shuichi spoke up next. "I have never—"

Yusuke interrupted quickly, nervous. "Hey, you go in a circle. Kuwabara or Kennedy is next."

"—broken my word as Hiei's confidant."

Yusuke laughed nervously, eyes searching around as if unwilling to fess up. Shuichi kept his eyes focused on him. Kuwabara went wide eyed.

"You broke your word to another man Urameshi? And to Hiei? How are you not dead!"

"I thought Kurama knew," Yusuke protested loudly. Grumbling, he took a large swig out of the can and scowled at the red head. "Happy?"

One side of Shuichi's lip turned up.

"I'll go next," Kuwabara volunteered at the look still directed at Yusuke. Maybe if he drew out the punishment Shuichi had in mind there would be a good chance of entertainment value. Kuwabara had no plans to get drunk either. Maybe a buzz though. It was rather annoying playing tip toe around the pair of them the last week. Not to mention keeping secrets and plans from the girl.

"I have never…um…" Kuwabara drew his eyes up in thought, searching for a way to get Yusuke to lose first. He drew up, proud and Yusuke drew away from him with a scowl. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, pleased to get back at Yusuke's horrible lack of honor. "Punched a girl in the…" He shrugged at Kennedy apologetically. "Ta-tas."

Taking a huge gulp, Yusuke slammed the can down. "There! Are you done holding that against me now Kuwabara? Wait…"

The boy's eyes went huge. "I wasn't thinking when I drunk that! I take it back! I take it back! She was a dude! He was a dude! A guy!"

"You meant to," Kuwabara strongly argued back.

"I have never punched a shape shifter," Kennedy quietly broke into the argument.

Kuwabara and Yusuke gapped at the girl with large eyes. She blinked calmly back. Yusuke swirled his head to Shuichi. Shuichi had a small smile, quivering in amusement looking pleasantly surprised at the girl beside him.

Yusuke broke. "YOU'RE ALL FREAKING ASSHOLES!" He swallowed down a good portion of his can, wiping away some dribbling down his chin, and snapping up another fresh can to slam it down. His eyes blazed across from him, at Shuichi. Shuichi turned to look at Yusuke, eyebrow raised in amusement. "THAT'S IT KURAMA! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Kuwabara laughed and grinned over at Kennedy. She smiled slightly back, and then looked back to the pair now at war with the other.

"I HAVE NEVER…" Yusuke paused to think for a moment, scrambling for something. "Put a deadly plant into my body that could kill me!"

And with that, the war of Shuichi versus Yusuke began. It held a few surprises to Kuwabara on some of the dirt they each had on the other. Also a few attacks double fired and caused him to take a couple of sips. He slowly backed out, making his statements more general than Yusuke attack specific. Yusuke was getting louder and redder in the face. Kuwabara chuckled as it was becoming clear his former rival was losing. It also seemed clear to him that Shuichi was eyeing Kennedy, face drawn into amusement as he kept trying to get her attention for something.

"I have never taken a family vacation."

Shuichi and Yusuke both took drinks. Curious, they all looked to Kennedy. She shrugged. "Dad was a dairy farmer. Made it difficult to get away for a family vacation since he'd have to find someone to teach and expect to do all his chores for an extended period. So…we never had a family vacation. Just a day out in town."

Kuwabara grinned and put up his hand to high-fived the girl. "Nice! Someone else like me."

"Ah, Kennedy," Shuichi said. Kuwabara watched carefully, knowing Shuichi was up to something as he finally got her attention. She looked over, blinking as Shuichi thumbed over his mouth a couple of times. "Chica."

She looked up towards the ceiling, thinking. Yusuke began protesting, loudly, about Shuichi giving Kennedy ammo against him. After Kennedy spoke, Kuwabara thought it was more likely she was the only one who _could_ say it.

"I have never kissed a girl."

Kuwabara watched as Shuichi smiled and took his small defeat. He did the same. But Yusuke's reaction to her statement was curious. His face went redder. Redder than Kuwabara believed possible. Furtive, Yusuke glanced around the group. He grabbed his can with fumbling fingers and determinedly gulped down several large gulps. Then he looked about the group. He swallowed loudly.

"But you and Keiko are…" Kuwabara trailed off, stunned.

"SHUT UUUP MORRRON!" Yusuke bellowed out.

However, Kuwabara could see it. Yusuke would attempt to kiss Keiko and Keiko being the one to deny him, especially considering Yusuke's attitude most the time. When Yusuke returned from the Demon World, it was Keiko who made the leap and kissed him. Or the kiss of life he heard about from Botan, it was Keiko giving Yusuke the kiss.

"You've never—"

"I DRANK DIDN'T I?"

Kuwabara put up his hands. "All right, all right. You drank."

"Yusuke," Shuichi began sweetly. "Can you even get up and open another can?"

"YES!" Yet Yusuke struggled to get up from sitting. So the boy lay on his back and used his feet to slide back, reaching up for the next full case behind him. "UM…HELP?"

"How about bed?" Shuichi asked in return.

Yusuke looked over and then wiggled on the floor again. "NO."

"Game over. We only played on his behalf," Kennedy said. She looked to Kuwabara. "You're tallest, can you…?"

"Yeah. No problem." Kuwabara stood and hefted Yusuke over his shoulder. The other boy began protesting. "Should I keep the light on for you Kurama?"

Shuichi blinked, taken a bit aback by the question. Kuwabara raised his eyebrow. It wasn't the sneakiest plan in the world when Kennedy said her 'I have never' and Shuichi smiled, thus starting off both of them on a streamlined focus on Yusuke. Faster he was drunk, sooner they could talk without anyone else around them. It had possibilities. Kuwabara hoped there would be less awkward moments anytime they were near him.

"Yes?" Shuichi glanced back toward Kennedy and then shook his head. "No, I'll find the futon fine in the dark."

"Com'ere Urameshi." Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's foot and pulled him closer.

"NO. LET GO."

Kuwabara yanked Yusuke up and over his shoulder. With loud protests, he left the arcade room of the temple. He dumped Yusuke onto his futon and then headed off to get ready for sleep himself.

Spitting into the sink, Kuwabara stared into the mirror. Shuichi was pissed when he brought Kennedy to the Spirit World. Shuichi was pissed when Kasu stole her away. Shuichi was pissed when he returned… Kuwabara wanted to say home but Japan seemed more fitting. When he returned to Japan and dumped by the girl. And now, Shuichi seemed…downtrodden as he and Kennedy shared awkward looks and conversations that led to nothing. Her doing nothing if Kuwabara read Shuichi right. Anything he felt from Kennedy was vague if anything.

Kuwabara frowned at the mirror and glanced out the bathroom door. Had he not seen Kennedy go lethal on Kasu, frantic with worry when Shuichi was injured, or even found out how she protected him with that contract (and her siblings)…he would have never let her near Shuichi with how strongly his friend was attached. Clearly it went both ways, even if he'd never really witnessed any happiness or joy of the relationship between them. He only hoped this gave them enough time to work out a few issues.

Curiosity and hope for the best sent Kuwabara walking slowly back past the temple's arcade room. He could hear Shuichi's voice, but couldn't tell what he was saying at first. As Kuwabara stopped outside the door, he realized Shuichi was speaking in English. A pause and then…

"Why?"

Kuwabara strained his ears and knowledge on the foreign language. Shame he missed the first part of their conversation to really make sense of what was to come for them. He caught pieces from Kennedy. "…I was…and…you…unsure and the…" Kuwabara fought to figure out the last word while it was fresh in mind. "Expectations."

Her expectations? His? Then Kuwabara froze. Everyone around them?

They had all been acting as if the pair should be acting as a pair. In a way, everyone forcing the image of them together…and after a year apart…especially how they were apart… They didn't know where they were with each other, even if they could work past a year separated and everyone just expected that they miraculously be all picture perfect happy couple like _that_.

Talk about a pressure cooker that had too many faces near peering in. Kuwabara walked down the hallway. He should probably not stand so close.

Back at the room, Kuwabara eyed Yusuke's sprawled form laying over the sheet and snoring. Loudly. Yusuke had to do everything big. He got down to his boxers and white tank and made himself comfortable. Kuwabara distracted himself from Yusuke's snores by going over the planning he was doing. He needed to make a few phone calls, get enough to make the trip back and—

Light entered the room. Kuwabara sat up and squinted to see Shuichi coming in.

"Yo," Kuwabara greeted.

Shuichi raised his hand in acknowledgement, and then got ready to lie down to sleep. Kuwabara lay back down and turned to face Shuichi.

"Hey Kurama?" Shuichi tilted his head to look at Kuwabara. "I know I shouldn't be asking…"

The face darkened. Shuichi rolled over his other side, away from Kuwabara. "Then don't," came the muffled reply.

"But…" Kuwabara trailed off. He frowned and stared at the ceiling. "I just missed it. I mean, I've seen you be happy with us, but it's…subdued…usually. Shorty complained and Urameshi was amused by how happy you seemed to be with her. I missed it. I guess I wanted to see you that happy too but… I know I shouldn't be asking but well it seems to be from the little things…you two were happy. Before everyone stuck their noses it…were you happy with who you were with her?"

Shuichi breathed out from his nose, a slight huff. And then he spoke. "Who I was with her? I'm only me."

"A-void-ing." Kuwabara glared in Shuichi's direction. The red head pulled his sheet into a wad and curled around it. Kuwabara shifted his own sheet from the heat of summer. He waited another minute or so. "Were you happy?"

"I was…a lot of things. At times…the farthest thing from happiness."

"Jealous?" Kuwabara throw out. "Angry? …Sad?"

"Yes. I…I was endeared by her independence and firm resolve to protect her siblings. She cared so strongly for others and yet…"

"Didn't allow them to do the same?" Kuwabara finished. He recalled the hit she took for him from her mother. Then how she gave herself up in favor of her siblings' safety. Her strong reaction to Shuichi getting hurt in her place by Kasu. The contract that shut her off from everyone she cared for so they were safe. "Yeah, I get that. Er…how did that work? You protecting her siblings? And you're a bit like that too… You never speak of your troubles or let others in. So how did that work?"

"Is everything ready for Friday?"

Kuwabara sighed at the avoidance. "Yeah… Kurama?"

"…Yes?"

"Avoid us if you want. I'll knock it off with acting…weird about it. I can't make promises on Urameshi. Avoid us, ignore it, forget about what we think about this…thing with you and her. Just don't avoid or ignore what you want. I may have missed you being happy before…with her. But whatever happens there…I still want to see you happy in the future. So…forget about what we think. Just…remember what you want. I'll see you happy that way."

"Kuwabara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Not blowing it out of proportion."

"What?" Kuwabara leaned to look at Shuichi in confusion. "Out of proportion? What out of proportion?"

"The prophecy. Overemphasizing any parts of it."

"Like Kennedy did? Or Koenma did with the whole end of all the worlds thing? Ha. Yeah right. Besides… It's done. She changed minds about her, it's a start. And…it never said the relationship would last or be happily ever after." Kuwabara paused at the sadder note of that. "But Kurama? I'm a fan of those children stories. A happily ever after would be nice."

"For us?" Shuichi's voice was apprehensive.

Kuwabara shook his head. "For everyone."

"Even…Hiei?"

"No. The shrimp goes out of his way to be _not_ part of 'everyone'. He's _happy_ doing that. Little weirdo, but he's happy being the outcast of our group. Hey, Kurama, do you think he knows how pissed we'd all be if he left to be the outcast of some group other than us?"

"Kick your ass three eyes. Murder you with fucking hugs…and puppies…lots of puppies…"

Yusuke trailed off and snored loudly again. Shuichi and Kuwabara stared at Yusuke with wide eyes and then looked at each other. Shuichi snorted and a small laugh came out. Kuwabara burst into laughter.

"What? I trusted the asshole."

Kuwabara laughed louder, tears rolling out at Yusuke talking in his sleep. He had forgotten Yusuke tended to talk when he was completely wiped out.

"Haaa… Gunna touch the buuutt. Kurama likes…nooo… Laugh at my ass's pain. Nagging Keiko…must have old…panties… Miss school days… Should buy her a skirt for birth…day…"

"Perv… Perv…" Kuwabara couldn't finish telling Yusuke he was a pervert because he was laughing at the idea so hard. Yusuke going skirt shopping for Keiko? "She'd kill you!"

Shuichi chuckled and then he laughed. Kuwabara's laughter died down as he realized his friend had cracked. Covering his mouth with his hand, Shuichi tried the hold the laughs inside but they still pilfered out.

"Kurama," Kuwabara asked cautiously.

"Nothing, nothing," Shuichi replied breathlessly and then quickly covered his mouth as he burst into fresh laughter. Suddenly wary at a real answer from his friend, Kuwabara rolled over in his futon and ignored the next few spurts of laughter. After some silence, he shifted his head to look. Kuwabara's eyebrows rose up and he blinked in honest surprise, then he smiled and turned back around to fall asleep.

The red head had wrapped his limbs and curled around the twisted blanket like a small child with a favored toy, snoring softly with a tender face.

It was a far better answer than Kuwabara hoped words would have responded.

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

LAST  
"Oh God," Kennedy breathed out.  
"I can't stop crying!" Yusuke's loud  
snickers covered up any words of  
excitement. "Neither can Kurama either!"

LAST  
EIGHTY-SEVEN

"Don't worry, you're going to love this," Kuwabara's voice said all excited next to Kennedy's ear. While she was still left wondering what she would love, Kennedy believed him. At least she knew she would like it, whatever _it_ was. "Kurama and I have been planning this all out since last week!"

Shuichi and Kuwabara each tugged at an elbow and directed her forward. Towards what? "There are some stairs going up here."

"I still think it would be a little more pleasant if I could at least see where I was going. Shuichi, can you take the blindfold off of me?"

He gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Kennedy. You are not the only one who will be enjoying this up ahead… I will be more than ecstatic to see this myself."

Exasperated, her head swiveled in his direction. "See what?"

"Come on fox boy! You're just being mean to her! Tell her," Yusuke voiced in. "If it has been as long as you two say, she should have a little bit of warning."

She kept her dark and forever seeming path up the stairs. "Warning? And how long?"

"Oh about—" Yusuke's offhand reply was cut off simultaneously with the holds on her elbows turning. Kennedy huffed at her hopeful attempt. She was not too concerned since it did not strike her as horrendous, but wished for some gleaning to what lay at the top of these stairs. If anything, Shuichi did seem as eager as he said. He guided her along slightly faster than Kuwabara.

The stairs ended and Kennedy felt Shuichi shift behind her and Kuwabara turned her body to the left. "Ready?" He said loudly near her ear. "Here they come."

Kennedy frowned. "Here who—"

"KENNEDY!"

The world flashed brilliantly before Kennedy's eyes and she blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden light. She could briefly make out large shapes of color becoming larger and larger. Bottle green eyes squinted and she was able to make out familiar faces before the people who shouted ran right into her, squeezing her breath right out. Kennedy choked for air.

"Kennedy-chin! I am ever glad to see you and Kurama-sama once more!"

A new weight pushed Kennedy back farther and the name she was just called registered in Kennedy's mind.

"Kari?"

Her head spun up to see violet eyes under black hair. The brightness seemed to clear and she looked down at the people hugging her for a better look. Kennedy gasped and tears began to run down her face.

There was Lynne's blonde hair. And Michael's short light brown hair. Off to her side was hair that highly resembled her own, Carly. All right here, in Japan, a week before her scheduled flight home! And squeezing the breath out of her in more ways than one.

"Oh God," Kennedy breathed out. "I can't stop crying!"

Yusuke's loud snickers covered up any words of excitement. "Neither can Kurama either!"

"Shuichi," Michael cried out and rushed out of the group hug to see the older guy. He glared down at Shuichi, biting his inner lip for a moment. "I was right to call you a fucker. Freaking bastard."

Yusuke perked up at the two words he could catch in English, demanding a translation from a wide eyed Kuwabara.

Wet emerald eyes gazed at the younger boy, who was now a bit taller than Shuichi at this point. Kennedy let out a choked laugh at her brother, smiling at his mouth. Shuichi grinned too as he saw Michael's grin and a few escaped tears. "It's nice to see you too loser face."

Michael jumped onto Shuichi and pounded him lightly. The red head bent under the weight slightly and laughed. "Only Kennedy can call me that! And I haven't heard her say it in ages!"

"Hey! Loser face! Quit attacking Shuichi!"

Michael paused and stared at Shuichi, both guys grinning. "Did you hear that? She called me a loser face! This is the best day of my life!"

Everyone present laughed at Michael's words and for one of the very few times, Michael did not mind the others laughing at him. He was too pleased by seeing Kennedy again after not seeing his eldest sister for a year.

"Bookworm!"

"Loudmouth," she replied laughing.

"Weirdo," he shot back.

"Ha, is that your best shrimp?"

"I'm taller than you now moron eyes!"

"Yet I see forever younger little brother."

"Idiot," he replied.

"Turkey face."

Both of their laughing faces turned and stared at Kari. Violet eyes blinked and she frowned slightly. "Did I do wrong?"

Michael glanced over to Kennedy, Lynne and Carly who were still arm tangled together. Not one of his sisters spoke up. He scowled and turned back to glare at Kari. "Only family insults me gobble breath."

"Oh, I just thought…" Off balance, Kari trailed off and looked among the Malone siblings. "It only seemed how..."

"Best you got freak eyes? Because you're close enough to idiot and us _that they freaking ditch me to a giraffe, doe eyed, freak of nature!_"

Shuichi laughed at the younger boy. "Little long there Michael. Try a shorter insult. You work best when there are fewer words. Don't pressure your brain for too many words this late in life."

Michael spun and shot a finger at the red head. "Shut up fucker! I'll deal with giraffe freak myself!"

His sisters laughed at their brother, not bothering to aid or lecture him. Confused, Kari watched the Malone sisters laughing at Michael. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed from the insults, the confusion and from the faces of everyone speaking English. She peered to Shuichi, who was still chuckling and shrugged, smiling, at her.

Then, she got it and smiled at Michael.

"I'm still good with turkey face," she responded. "You gobble around like one, making lots of noise just to make noise."

Michael gapped a bit at Kari, not expecting her to get it _and_ retort.

"I think I say baka now since your mouth is open?"

"No! Gah! Stupid giraffe freak! Why don't you just stay in taller freak land and kiss mister bony ass?"

Kari's cheeks turned very pink. Michael preened, chest out in pride and he crowed. "I WIN! BA-KA!"

"You're only jealous that Kari is still taller than you," Kennedy spoke up again.

Michael pointed wildly at her. "No! No, no you don't go taking her side when I just clearly won you social outcast! Shuichi, you fucker!" The boy spun to drag Shuichi into the mess. Yusuke and Kuwabara guffawed loudly. "Take my side against the idiot and giraffe!"

"Gobble gobbling around. Gobble, gobble, gobble!"

Shuichi waved off the boy, laughing. "I think it best I not…"

"You really are a fucker," Michael whined loudly. The younger boy spun around to continue throwing insults at Kari and Kennedy, who was backing the other. Shuichi shook his head, recalling that Michael was now eighteen years old under that loud mouth.

Deciding the reunion had gotten far out of hand; Shuichi winked over at the Malone sisters and threw an arm around Michael. A bit of whispering and the boy's words stuttered to a halt, staring at Shuichi wide eyed.

"What'd he say," Yusuke mouthed quietly to Kuwabara. Kuwabara shrugged. "It was good. Kurama made him stop."

Shuichi smiled mildly. "Shall we continue the reunion inside now that volume is under control?"

Lynne and Carly grinned and dragged Kennedy toward the temple. Michael followed obediently behind his sisters. The red head walked beside the boy, smiling blandly still, but gave the boy a push forward.

"I'll back you next time against your favorite baka," he promised the boy. "Try to control the mouth with profanity and negativities on such a positive day, hm?"

Michael's arm whipped out and he grabbed Shuichi's hand. He shook quickly. "Promise! Both ways!"

The younger boy raced in after his sisters, immediately detailing out a success from school that year to Kennedy. Shuichi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…Hiei isn't going to like that…" But he smiled a little.

Kuwabara snorted. "Shorty was just here a few days ago. He shouldn't be back…anytime…soon…"

Yusuke waved his hand in front of Kuwabara's slack face. The taller jolted out of his thoughts, hearts in his eyes. "YUKINA!" The boy tore around the temple, headed toward the back part where Yukina had gotten out of the way for the Malone reunion. "Let's go on a date this week! It's summer again! We can eat watermelon, you liked those! How about a day cooling off from the sun? We never did that! And there are the summer festivals you liked! I could win you another fish!"

Yusuke blinked at the dust trail left behind by his friend. "For being the only one not knowing, he sure knows how to get around her brother's watchful eye… Yanno what Kurama?"

The boy turned a mischievous smirk at the red head and began jogging backwards away from Shuichi, toward the temple. "I think I'll help persuade on a day of cooling off, nice big group to the pool, _everyone_ there, you know? Yukina in a swimsuit…Hiei would be a terrible brother if he didn't drop in…"

Yusuke cackled. "On top of that…Micer there pissing Hiei off with your help! I would not miss it!"

The boy burst into laughter, turning around and tearing after Kuwabara before Shuichi could react. The reaction was not what Yusuke had pictured though. Shuichi merely smiled. "Ah, that does sound entertaining if Hiei does return. They're only here for a week before their departure flight. Best spend that time well. I wonder if Kuwabara took my errand of a massive snack run for the week seriously…"

Shuichi stepped up the stairs and peered into the kitchen to see Kari and the Malones at the table, bag of Japanese treats already spilled across it. So soon? And not just Carly eating either… He winced as the last of one was practically handed to Carly from Michael. That had to kill the boy and the girls all gave him a strange look about it. Creating a list in his mind, Shuichi tripled the amount that first came to mind, knowing it would not be enough to last.

And then he headed right back out the door to buy it.

"Apparently he couldn't take the amount seriously."

Honestly, Shuichi couldn't blame Kuwabara. Carly's eating habits were ridiculous. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the temple stairs. His laughter died a little though, despite a smile remaining.

"A week..."

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88

LAST  
"Can I get one too Kurama?"  
Yusuke asked in a higher  
pitched voice, batting his eyes.

LAST  
EIGHTY-EIGHT

"Yoo-hoo!" Cotton candy blue hair bounced as Botan merrily made her way through the crowd, waving. A striped green beach towel sashayed around her calves and she did a weird little hop skip to avoid tripping over it as it fell. "Whoopsies!" She laughed and picked it up, throwing it over her shoulder. Botan danced over the remainder of the way. She flapped her towel onto the empty space and fell onto the claimed spot.

"Long time no see Kurama!" She greeted the red head cheerfully. "How _have_ you been? And Kennedy! It's so nice to see you again! I hear you gave Koenma quite a shock and Kuwabara said they were… Oh, there they are! Well aren't they just energetic! Why are you not playing with them Kennedy?"

Kennedy waited to see if the other was actually done speaking and then responded. "It'd be uneven and a bit unfair. The break now is nice and I enjoy taking pictures."

"Without asking first," Shuichi muttered and then shouted out to those playing in the pool. "Try a verbal attack to the bottom!"

Hearing the English, Yusuke's head spun around to Shuichi. "Hey Kurama! What the heck man? I thought you were on our side!"

Kennedy's camera flashed at the current situation. Perched on top of Michael, Carly continued shoving Keiko atop Yusuke, who still had his mouth agape at Shuichi. "Be prepared," Shuichi advised Yusuke. Michael freed up an arm and sent a splash of water at Yusuke's face. Sputtering, Yusuke turned to retaliate and Michael got into Yusuke's face with the only Japanese insult he knew.

"BA-KA!" Michael grinned at Yusuke freezing, his jaw opening. "Idiot! Moron! Ass!" Sensing the amusement, Michael shot out one more. "Whore!"

Yusuke cracked up into laughter and Kennedy clicked the camera multiple times. Carly twisted Keiko in the direction Yusuke had loosened on and the pair went down with Keiko berating Yusuke's focus.

SPLASH!

The pair fell in a tangle of legs and arms. Click. Michael and Carly turned to face their team's other opponent, Kuwabara and Yukina who battled Kari and Lynne. Click. Seeing the doubling up they were to get, Kuwabara shouted out more encouragement to Yukina.

"Oh deary!" Botan's hand went to her mouth. "Yukina is in—"

Yanking Lynne forward, Yukina let go as the blonde lost balance and then shoved her off the side. Lynne splashed down and left Kari standing alone.

Together, the duo chimed out, "Sorry," and turned to lock hands with the other two left.

"You're going down," Michael proclaimed loudly. Carly added in, "No one takes down my sister!"

"Oh wow…Yukina just…Ah! Yusuke!" Botan jolted and glared up at Yusuke, who was shaking water off his limbs right next to her. He smirked and shook out his head. Coming in behind him, Keiko smacked Yusuke over his head.

"Ha. Yukina? Kuwabara somehow discovered a competitive streak in her. As long as they apologize…all bets off," Yusuke snorted. "Kurama here was the surprise factor when it got close."

Shuichi chuckled. "It is a rare thing to see those two working together."

The group looked over to see Michael and Carly battling it out with Kuwabara and Yukina, each wishing to add the win to get out of the two to two tie.

"You are taking photographic evidence are you not Kennedy-chin?" Kari questioned eagerly in English and pointed at the camera. Kennedy smiled and the taller girl smiled back, grabbing a towel to dry off. "Marvelous… I must tell you! I managed the improbable with R.J. a couple of weeks ago!"

Kennedy's mouth dropped. "After years of me trying to get him to jump in the water?"

"Mm-hm," Kari intoned and then squealed. "And shirtless!"

"Not even a sweat drenched t-shirt on a hundred percent humidly filled day would make him do that!" Kennedy paused and smirked at Kari. "Nice. I back you fully on your relationship now. Or should I say I chest you fully?"

The two cracked up into laughter. Botan laughed weakly with the two and turned to Shuichi. "This R.J. and her _are_ together, right?"

Shuichi nodded. "And the challenge is correct. He is a more…lurk in cool dark places and play video games and watch anime sort of guy. Despite the strong athletic inclination. Ah," he said suddenly and glanced to Kuwabara, who was cheering a win with Yukina. "And an avid fan of most rock music."

"Hey. Shuichi," Lynne spoke up. "Grab me a drink, something fruity. All I know after today is 'mizu' and I'm tired of that."

"Ah." He stood and looked over to Carly and Michael. The pair were slapping water at each other and arguing over whose fault the loss had been. "Michael. Carly." No response. "Loser face."

Michael turned. "What?" Then he realized he had responded to the insult. "Hey!" Carly burst out into laughter at her brother.

Shuichi smiled. "Did either of you two want anything since I'm grabbing a drink for Lynne?"

Michael's face brightened; however, Carly cut him off. "Pocky?"

Kuwabara glanced down into the public pool after pulling Yukina out with a helping hand. "So _you_ are the Pocky person," he said in his rough English. "Knew it was not Kurama…"

"I'll see. You good trying a new Japanese snack if needed?" Shuichi asked. Carly shrugged. "Michael?"

"Pop," he said decisively. "No one say it. We're on a celebration and possibly our first big family vacation. I want pop."

"I'll get you a can."

"Bottle," Michael shot back at the offer.

"A can," Shuichi reiterated firmly.

Michael made a face. "Fine."

"Can I get one too Kurama?" Yusuke asked in a higher pitched voice, batting his eyes.

"Yusuke." Keiko smacked his shoulder lightly. She smiled a little though. So did Shuichi at the pair. "I am a little thirsty. Why don't you help Kurama bring drinks and snacks back?"

Yusuke laughed nervously at her look.

Kennedy stretched her arms up and stood. "I'll go. I need to get moving and they're my siblings anyway. I can be a boy and a total gentleman. Just call me Kam," she joked.

Yusuke sputtered and scowled at the dig. "Not every guy is a marble eyed gentleman like Hanazawa Rui or some shit."

Botan turned her head. He froze, realizing his slip. "You watch 'Boys Over Flowers' Yusuke? Or…Oh! That's so sweet!" She gave the red faced Keiko and Yusuke a sly look. "You watch Keiko's dramas together! Merow!"

"Did anyone other than them want something," Kennedy asked. Orders were asked for, even if a bit embarrassed, and then Shuichi and Kennedy headed off.

Yusuke's embarrassment fled. Apparently exactly _who_ was getting drinks and snacks had been unrealized until then. "Don't worry about hurrying back, I'm not _that_ thirsty! Take your time Kurama!"

Kuwabara thumped Yusuke at the comment and Yusuke shoved back, laughing as he knocked the taller backwards into the pool with a loud splash.

Kennedy shook her head at Yusuke's words and actions. "Honestly? I had to go. Wait and I'll help you carry everything back."

"Ah," Shuichi responded. Kennedy disappeared into the woman's restroom and he leaned against the wall of the building, watching the antics of the Malones and his friends from a distance. Then he saw the advancement of attack from the corner of his eye.

"Minamino-senpai!"

"Minamino-senpai!"

"Shuichi-kun!"

He turned to face them fully after the last call. "Hello," he greeted his high school classmates. The trio of girls in question he recalled as being friends and a…slight interest of getting him to be more. He eyed the one who had called out to him more familiarly. Her checks pinked.

"Er…well, we are no longer in school."

He sighed and smiled a bit. "True," he admitted. It wasn't worth the fight, not after becoming used to American familiarity. "How have the three of you been?"

"Good," they chimed loudly together.

"I'm married," one burst out. As though she could not hold it in, she began telling Shuichi all about her husband. He worked for a small broadcasting company, translating English to Japanese for their voice actors to voice shows from various television shows. He was still in college, finishing early at one of Meio's offsets noted highly on writing composition and languages. And he was apparently very fine looking.

The other two girls laughed at each other as their friend finally realized her rudeness and apologized. "Oh, I am sorry for spouting on like that Minamino-senpai! What have you been doing the past three years since our graduation?"

"Didn't you attend college as well," one asked.

Shuichi nodded. "I did not attend long. Knowledge is attained through a variety of ways and I found college simply an addition to previous school life."

The girls all looked at each other with smiles at that. "You never did seem much invested during school Shuichi-kun."

He eyed the short haired one again, feeling a bit uneasy at what meanings she was putting into his allowance.

"We kind of figured you would jump into what really called your name and be more than what you showed us during school life. It only seemed as though you were ready to move past where the rest of us walked Shuichi-kun. Model, actor, researcher, professor…we never could decide what you already knew who you were. So what was it Shuichi-kun? What are you doing now?"

"Now? I am spending an enjoyable day with friends," he answered politely. The girl was finding far too much allowance in his name. He had become accustomed to classmates calling him by family name and friends by his old name, a familiar nickname at this point. Yet, to be called Shuichi by someone other than his mother, Shura, or the Malones…it was grating his nerve.

"Done. You ready Shuichi? Or did you want to finish…" He turned at Kennedy's words, who had curiously chosen to address him in English.

He responded in kind. "These are classmates from high school. They wanted to catch up on what I have been up to since graduation."

"Who is this Minamino-senpai?" The girl who had the husband asked curiously. "Friend from abroad? That would explain why many did not know what became of you after college here."

"Perhaps more? She is rather familiar with Minamino-senpai… That could be more of her country and all."

"What?" Kennedy asked in English. Shuichi blinked as he realized his classmates were consciously speaking in their native tongue, leaving the foreigner out of the conversation. When he knew all three had taken English classes in school. He narrowed his eyes as the three continued.

"And if she is," Shuichi stated in clear English, interrupting. "It has very little to do with the three of you."

The three blinked, but it was the short haired girl who zeroed in on the possible evidence for it being true. "Why Shuichi-kun," she said in friendly surprise. "I just noticed you have an old string caught around your…"

Her hand reached forward to pluck the string off of him, her two friends freezing with wide eyes at the bold action. Shuichi jerked his hand back, fisting his hand tightly.

She faltered. "Your…your finger…" She stared at his upraised and pulled back fist.

He loosened the fist, choosing to cross his arms across his button down shirt to prevent access to his finger. "It is meant to be there. And I am disturbed by your rudeness to both myself and my companion."

The girl gapped and then slowly spoke, determined. "Then why did your friend tell you to take your time?"

Shuichi smiled blandly. "He is not that thirsty."

"She obviously means something to you and you've never shown any romantic interest in anyone…Shuichi-kun."

"Don't call me so familiarly," he finally said. Shuichi turned his back to the girls. Their mouths dropped at the rudeness from their old classmate. "Kennedy. I'm finished. Let's get everyone's drinks and snacks."

The girls' mouths remained opened as Shuichi walked off with the foreign girl beside him, who was responding. "Finally. And why are you still wearing that?"

He smiled. "Tie a ribbon to remember, right? I may forget otherwise."

Kennedy snorted.

The trio of frozen girls loosened and got their wits about them again. "You were rather brazen Hikari. I, for one, am glad Minamino-senpai may have found someone special such as I have. He is even showing his emotions more, even if you pissed him off from your jealously," the one scolded her friend.

The short haired one, Hikari, swallowed. "Yeah," she said softly. "But I had to know after hearing his friend earlier. If I overstepped one line, I might as well jump right on in and see what it got me. But perhaps they are not as close as I thought. He called her by family name. Do you think it likely she is related to _those_ Kennedys?"

The third sighed loudly. "At least you managed to ask. He always seemed to be intended for more and I so wished to know what sort of job he has taken."

"Then again, he has a piece of string tied on _that_ finger," Hikari wallowed.

A groan sounded behind the three girls and they turned to see several of the group they had seen with Shuichi standing there. The broad shouldered boy shook his head at them. "Bad enough Urameshi teased him but to be cornered by three twittering gossips. You are very rude classmates. He actually seemed to be enjoying today with them."

The two girls with him nodded and the brown haired one spoke up. "They only have one full day together left too."

It was the odd blue haired girl who elaborated the story for the trio though. "He was the main guy in charge of their family's welfare and protection. Ya'know, kind of like a witness protection program? Two whole years and now the need for protection is gone, so this is their last few days together. Not to mention they had to split up the family when there was a partial discovery. This whole past week has been a huge reunion between them all. A week, right Kuwabara?"

The taller boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Witness protection…program," asked the third girl slowly. "That's…wholly unexpected… I certainly cannot list his job when I make the five year reunion booklets…"

"Hey," Kuwabara greeted behind them. His eyes lit up. "Thanks Kennedy. Can I have…? Sweet. I'll bring it over to Yukina."

The taller took the offered bottles and made quickly back over to the group. The trio of friends turned to see that Shuichi and Kennedy had returned. Shuichi hardly glanced at them, but Kennedy gave them a smile before turning to the other two girls.

"Botan? Keiko?"

"Could you actually hold onto ours Kennedy? Botan and I got up to head to the restroom," Keiko explained.

Hikari frowned at this. "She doesn't speak Japa—"

"Sure, no problem Keiko," Kennedy answered in slightly accented Japanese. The group of friends gazed at her in shock. Kennedy smiled at them. "It was nice meeting old classmates of Shuichi. But I think my sister is yelling at me for taking too long now."

"I have Carly's snack here." Shuichi took a couple steps forward and then glanced back over his shoulder to his classmates. He smiled at their bafflement. "Have a pleasant day ladies."

The three watched him walk away.

"And this," said the third. "Is why you never ruffle his feathers and piss him off. Or take a very expensive candid photo of him."

The other two whipped their heads around. "THAT WAS YOU?"

She laughed nervously. "No…"

Secretly, she wondered how the foreign girl was getting away with taking candid photos of Shuichi and only getting annoyed amusement about it. That girl did it on purpose. Hers had been a misfire for a tantalizing track team story taking place in the locker room. She _had_ been of the model opinion for him, which was both a stroke of good and bad luck for her—the picture and the discovery. But then…her reporter eyes could see how he watched the foreigners.

Possibly, that Kuwabara had every right to tell off her and her best pals.

"Hey Micer! Guess whose here," crowed out the voice of one of Shuichi's friends.

Her group traveled back to the rest of their friends. Shuichi had clearly said his goodbyes and unwillingness to see them before the end of the day, since he did not say the typical "see you later" they were used to from school days.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89

LAST  
"I would normally say  
goodbye as well, but…"

LAST  
EIGHTY-NINE

Lower lip jutted out, Carly kept her glare pinned up at Shuichi. Shuichi continued smiling blandly back. The other Malones and Kari ignored the stare off, chatting and arguing with each other. Well, Michael argued. Keiko and Yusuke argued as well, standing over by an airport quick convenience shop. It was Kuwabara who noticed the unbalanced standoff.

"Ano…Carly," he pronounced her name carefully and glad he managed the 'rl' combination this time. "Why are you…giving Kurama a evil look?"

"Glaring," Shuichi offered the English word to his friend. The youngest had not changed all that much the past year and considering her taken advantage of the situation, Shuichi could pretty much accurately guess the reason behind the glare. "And considering my mother is here, I am thinking…Pocky?"

"Give it. I'm taking it back with me."

Kuwabara's brow furrowed as he glanced over to the security detail standing at the door. "I think customs…It is not allowed. Is it?"

"Shuichi brought me some back from _his_ overseas trip to see his mother that one time," Carly said with a scowl.

Kuwabara laughed a little. "Kurama is…" He waggled his long fingers in front of the young teenager and grinned. "Good at that."

Getting the feeling she was being talked down to and laughed at, Carly scowled and leaned forward. "So am…" She shook her hands in front of Kuwabara. "I."

At the resulting face, Shuichi puffed out air and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Kuwabara, mouth still gapping wide, swiveled around at Shuichi's not so veiled amusement at his shock. Shuichi turned his head away, avoiding Kuwabara's face and the chance of laughing at it.

"Here we are Shuichi," Shiori's voice cut in. She had just walked out of the airport quick convenience shop, Yusuke and Keiko a short distance behind her. She held up a small sack and smiled softly at Carly. "This is for you dear. I hear you enjoy Pocky."

Carly's face lit up at what the small sack promised to behold. All she needed to hear was one word in that string of Japanese. "Thank you Shiori! Um…arigater!" Carly spoke the phrase brightly and Kuwabara wished he could correct her, but it seemed the tone of the delivery made up for it because Shiori's smile grew.

"Eat it here," Shuichi instructed Carly. "I left a list for you on several stores that sell the basic chocolate and strawberry Pocky. Ah. And one that does an off brand of Hello Pandas."

Carly grinned and then dug into the small sack to enjoy the last of ones bought from Japan.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy sweets that much," Yusuke spoke with held back laughter at the younger girl's glee.

"She's taking advantage. She's not normally…this gluttoness. Still, I hardly suggest the idea of 'take back' with her. She has a fierce sense of fairness," Shuichi informed him.

"Ohh," Yusuke intoned with a grin. "Do I need to know this for future reference Kurama?"

"Urameshi, shut it." Kuwabara nudged the other with his shoulder.

Shiori laughed at their antics, pushing at each other. "I think Shuichi is remembering Carly's directions. To treat me doubly polite with daily phone call or visits in order to make up for time away when he was with them. Kari said it was more of Carly perhaps missing her mother and didn't like seeing Shuichi so far from his. A little hard for me to tell her he already has been doing that. I think she would deflate at not being able to stand up on behalf of me."

Her laughs chimed out at that and Shuichi smiled. "She most likely would."

The end of a melon flavored Pocky pointed at the mother-son duo. Carly's mouth opened to speak up, but then she shrugged and took another bite. "At least you have a forgiving mother Shuichi."

Shuichi fidgeted at that, remembering stories about their mother. As well as meeting her for a brief moment in Spirit World a couple of weeks ago. At least her hatred for Atago diverted her from storming forward to lash out at Kennedy.

"Or the fact she gave you Pocky," Kuwabara suggested in his rough English. Carly grinned and took out another stick.

"Jealous?" She waved it tauntingly in front of Kuwabara.

Unsure of the seeming offer, Kuwabara held out his hand to see if Carly _would_ give him one. Her face brightened and Shuichi smiled, remembering that smile from Carly once before. She slapped her hand into Kuwabara's and then rushed back to her older siblings, calling back a gleeful "Thanks".

Kuwabara shook his stinging hand out, looking at the empty Pocky box in disbelief. "You're…welcome?"

Yusuke cracked up into laughter at Kuwabara's shock.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the boarding announcement for flight 87B to Los Angeles. We are now inviting all passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you."

The laughter of the group slowly stopped. Leaning back, they gave looks of anticipation and sorrow from behind Shuichi, who merely continued watching the Malones and Kari with a slight smile. Keiko kept her hold on Yusuke, which resulted in a look away whistle of innocence that she knew better than to buy. He stopped whistling, but sulked at the glared reprimand.

"We should send them off," Shiori finally said in the silence that followed. Shuichi, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko joined Shiori as she made her way over to the departing passengers of flight 87B.

Michael's face brightened at the incoming group. "Shuichi! You know you are the best—What?"

Michael's quick irritation was clear because Shuichi had covered his mouth in amusement. "Okay Michael," Shuichi said with the smile showing. "What did you want from me?"

His sisters and Kari laughed as Michael's shoulders deflated.

"Is that all I can be nice for," he grumbled. "I _did_ want to tell you something, but never mind that _now_."

Lynne and Carly glanced at each other, amused. Carly snickered. "Suuure."

Michael's eyebrow twitched. "That's it." The boy swung his carryon bag over his shoulder with a loud 'thump' and strode off. On his way past his sisters, the boy grabbed Carly's carryon and rushed by, hunkered down and ready for any assault as he hurried along. He had just gotten by the lady checking tickets when Carly's shock turned thunderous.

She shoved the last of the Pocky into her mouth, chucked the empty box behind her (which hit Yusuke in the face and made Kuwabara crack up at Yusuke's misfortune) and then stormed after her brother.

Lynne glanced between the people remaining and then offered her hand to Yusuke. Still rubbing at his reddened cheek, Yusuke stared at the hand. Keiko nudged him and whispered commandingly, "Take her hand and shake it."

"Oh." His hand stopped rubbing his cheek. "Oh! Oh, sorry Rin!"

Yusuke's hand flew forward and he shook the blonde's hand with zeal. Lynne took the time to shake hands with Keiko and Kuwabara next. Hesitating, she looked over to Shiori before offering her hand again. Shiori shook, taking her free hand to pat Lynne's hand comfortably.

"You take care now dear," she said with a smile.

"I will miss our talks Shiori," Kari translated for the Malone. Then the taller girl added in, "As will I."

"This smells like elaborate notions of romantics," Kennedy muttered.

"Of course Kennedy-chin," Kari chirruped brightly in her melodic voice. "You gave us our name too. Romantics Unite."

Kennedy shook her head, exasperated with the three. Keiko was smiling a bit at the conversation, Kuwabara chuckling. Disgruntled at the constant switches into English, Yusuke complained loudly, trying to get someone to explain what was going on.

"Shuichi," Lynne said with a scowl next.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lynne."

"You're not bad for a weirdo," she allowed. His mouth twitched. "And…"

"And?"

"You're still a weirdo! And don't you forget it," she added fiercely. She grabbed tightly onto his hand, squeezing his fingers together. The rough twine string rubbed raw between his middle and ring finger. "Because jerks are worse. Got it?"

Lynne spun around and took Kari's hand, dragging them away from the group. Kari tugged back against the smaller blonde.

"Let's just leave the weirdos alone Kari."

"Oh," Kari agreed faintly. "So long Yusuke-sama!"

Yusuke sputtered loudly at the call out, yelling back his annoyance at the level of respect. Kari's next farewells were undertones to his voice before Keiko berated Yusuke on his voice in such a place.

"…Shiori-san! And a very well-wishing farewell to you Kurama-sama!"

Shuichi smiled at her, Lynne still dragging her backwards. He lifted a hand in goodbye and spoke. "Say hello to R.J. for me Kari."

Kari's face _**beamed**_. "I will, I will!"

And with a final tug, Lynne pulled Kari and herself out of sight. As one, everyone looked between Shuichi and Kennedy. Realizing the obviousness, their eyes flickered around the airport and constantly back to the pair. Shuichi glanced back, vaguely amused by them. Keiko and Kuwabara held face well, only faint traces of optimistic anticipation. His mother had a steady smile, to which he smiled back at and Yusuke… Yusuke was looking up at the ceiling, eyes angled down to watch Shuichi with a large grin.

"I'd normally say goodbye, but…"

He turned to Kennedy, these words bringing forth the memory of the first time they met. Fitting.

"I would normally say goodbye as well, but…"

A smile crossed her face and Shuichi watched as she picked up her own carryon, waving at the others and then walking off. Keiko and Yusuke gapped at him, Kuwabara's head was snapping back and forth between the pair in astonishment.

"That's it?"

Yusuke spoke his agreement. "Kurama, that's the last you'll be seeing the girl who made you all funny to laugh at!"

Shuichi eyed Yusuke. "Ever glad I am a source of amusement for you Yusuke."

Failing to recognize the memory of last time Shuichi said something similar, Yusuke continued speaking. Kuwabara covered his face at Yusuke's ignorance.

"Yeah? Then you shouldn't be just letting her go. Invite her back 'cause she makes you hilarious with you hearing a woman's wrath and you getting all interesting words like and enjoying the sla-ah-ah-ah." Yusuke laughed nervously as he caught Shuichi's glare and glanced over at Shiori. It was Keiko he should have worried about though.

Kuwabara turned to Shuichi as the other pair fell into their usual Keiko berate and Yusuke abashed sort of moment. "That's it? I guess we expected some sort of goodbye or…something. You don't have anything else to say to Kennedy?"

"Well…" Shuichi turned and called out to the girl. She looked back from the ticket lady. "Do you have the house papers and keys?"

She nodded. Shuichi turned back to Kuwabara, whose shoulders had dropped. So much for the promise Kuwabara had made. Well, no. He hadn't said anything weird about the two of them relationship wise…just thought there would have been more to their farewells. Shuichi smiled warmly at him, touched a bit by the concern and very so amused by the disappointed faces made.

"That's seriously it?" Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara, Keiko looking on in interest and concern. The three of them watched as Shuichi continued walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Shiori smiled at the group of friends. Her son had good friends looking out for him.

"Shuichi says he has already discussed what was needed with Kennedy and his voice reflects that." The trio turned to Shiori in surprise. "My Shuichi has allowed more emotion to color his voice while knowing her, so I cannot help but be taken in by her. The warmth comes across his feelings much more clearly and he is far more open in discussion of such. So I was able to see his sense of things being out of balance this past year. But Shuichi has gathered his confidence back on his emotions these two weeks and I know my son well. He and Kennedy truly have discussed what was needed between them."

With a smile and a hand motion, Shiori bade them to follow her as she left in the same direction as her son. The three trooped after her and hushed discussion between them did not take long to begin.

"Do you think that's it? If they've talked about it and leaving like that…"

"No way. Kurama went nuts with her. I mean," Yusuke paused. He lowered his voice from Shiori. "He swore, cursed out loud. He went daggers on Shura because he was so on edge worrying about her when she was kidnapped and he looked happy more. Like when Kennedy sla—"

Keiko smacked Yusuke over the head.

"Yeah well," Kuwabara said slowly. "Kurama was happy with her, I'm positive of it. But…he's also never been one to strive toward that sort of thing and well… He often finishes it off, tucks everything inside, pretends its fine, and moves on until the next shoe drops. And…this thing with Kennedy…seems to have an ending now."

Yusuke opened his mouth to disagree and then closed it.

To be continued…?

* * *

"To an unsettling ending that leaves all confused and yet, life continues on!" Silverwing013 beams at you and waves. "I know, not the expected ending right? What was discussed between Shuichi and Kennedy? Are they back together or moving on? Same questions everyone around Shuichi is wondering about. After two years of life being fairly more interesting, the Malone siblings are back together and safe. Well, safe as they will be right now.

"So…" Silverwing013 grins slyly. "Any questions for me? I always did my best in responding to ones who reviewed, loving on the discussion. And for my own questions… Who were your favorite characters? Why did you enjoy that character? Any events or scenes that really got to you? Anything you hope will happen to the characters in the future or what you think is likely to happen to them?"

Silverwing013 swirls and spins around in circles, dancing. "I have a few things to share, little things, yanno? To start off…does Hiei ever call Kennedy by her name? Okay, see all of you on the next updates of small snippets, a bonus chapter and other little extras! Think of it like a movie after the credits with bonus features."

Waving goodbye with both hands, Silverwing013 skips off back into the cornfield.


	90. Chapter 90

LAST  
Bonus Chapter and  
A Few Trivia Bits

LAST  
NINETY

**After eighty-four…and before eighty-five…**  
"Although my father is unpleased, there is no doubt on her type of character from what _he_ shot with the video," Koenma stated. Atago beamed, smirking at the emphasis. "After strikes on her mental state from everyone near her, close or not…she still acted to the benefit of all, despite knowing her true nature would be revealed and most likely be destroyed for. All thanks to _him_."

The young ruler, in teenager form, pursed his lips and scowled at the taller demon.

Atago flicked a hand in the air, both taking credit and waving off the thanks. "Had to be done to figure out her true nature of relation and her personality. All I did was be selfish to obtain back a piece of what I once had many a year ago."

Koenma blinked. "Huh?"

Atago formed snippets of water into his hand, tossing the snippets from hand to hand like a haphazard ball. "She has forgiven me. Can you not trust her instinct and leave your hated bias toward only your father and not on one playing the role of his…underlings?"

"Playing? You are a kid working for my father…aren't you?"

Atago smirked, water twisting in his webbed hand. "How very little you just said is true about me…"

The young ruler opened and closed his mouth, eye twitching as he attempted to figure the tall demon out. He twirled and demanded, "Kurama! Explain what this kid is talking about!"

The mentioned spoke dryly. "To explain would be in wording something I do not care for about him." He paused, taking a moment before he looked at Koenma and explained more on Koenma's mistake of believing Atago's looks. "This…kid is far older than you…or myself."

Koenma's head jerked back in surprise, whipping it over to look over Atago better. "Demons may have years run differently for them, but any demon I know of that appears 16 or so can only at oldest, be up to 400 years!"

Atago flicked his murky green hair back with his free hand, became distracted from what he was going to say. As were they all distracted when the doors to Koenma's office opened. Seeing the narrowed intent written on the middle aged woman as she stormed forward; Shuichi stepped in front of Kennedy. However, her steps came to a wide eyed stop as the man with her spoke in a stunned voice.

"Atago?"

At least, it sounded as though the man said the tall demon's name. His way of saying Atago's name held softer consonants to it, sounding faintly musical. More like 'Aw-he-go' with the sound of the harsh 't' disappearing.

The woman screamed out in English. "What!"

"San?" Atago questioned. However, the tall demon's face broke out into a smile as he questioned it and he strode forward. "San!" He repeated the word and then broke out into a language that seemed Japanese in nature, but twists on all the words that gave it a softer quality.

The middle aged man returned back in the same older and twisted Japanese, stepping into the tight hug. The woman changed her direction and began haranguing at the pair hugging in the same language. At some point, the hug ended and Atago and the woman were left going at it with the other.

Koenma stepped toward Kennedy and Shuichi during this argument. "I thought you grew up in America. How do your parents know Atago? And why are they speaking in a version of Japanese I cannot follow?"

"Don't make her say it," Shuichi intoned harshly.

"Shuichi doesn't trust him," Kennedy spoke distractedly as her eye was on her parents and Atago.

"You forgive him too quickly all for the sake of one word," Shuichi countered. "I still recall with pain the hostile words he forced upon me, or do you forget the sting of those things I said during that time?"

"No. Doesn't mean they were not true to your feelings of what I did to you…" Kennedy trailed off with a frown. Koenma winced as he caught Kennedy's reference, knowing his involvement with the contract.

Shuichi caught the downward turn of her voice. "Yes, well…true that may be, they were _**not**_ the emotion I wished to show. Yet every time I saw your hurt…it only clearly reinforced the pain I felt and raised up the hate inside me. Hate for myself in what I did, but it only seemed the emotion triggered me to do it again. Atago he… Kennedy, when he played that…shell for me, he didn't stop until…until he latched it onto the small hatred I did have for what you did…"

There was a screech from the three off to the side, the woman thrown into a tizzy as she yelled at Atago. The water master scowled in annoyance and glared toward the wall rather than look at her. Waving a webbed hand in dismissal of her, he said something in the old and softer version of Japanese to the man. She yelled again, but the man nodded and directed his look to Kennedy. The man clapped Atago's shoulder and with that, Atago strolled over toward the girl. The older man held his yelling companion close as she shouted at Atago.

Atago sent a smirk over his shoulder at her, which made for a fresh wave of screams.

Kennedy held out an arm as Shuichi stepped forward. She scowled over at him and he scowled back, not liking her newly found family member. Atago stopped far closer to Shuichi and Kennedy than the red head liked. Emerald eyes flashed as the water master grabbed the back of his head and Kennedy's, pulling them closer.

"I am allowing you to listen a second time, playing 'nice' for you once again new red," Atago snapped at the feeling of Shuichi's energy. Koenma eeped loudly nearby. Muddied eyes bore into emerald, turning softer at bottle green. "Now listen."

He pulled their heads closer to the conch on his chest.

"How did she hurt you? A physical kind in striking you? No, much too much fury for her physically hurting you on purpose. Emotionally then? Attempting to push you away in means of… Ahh, that one was it."

Shuichi's eyes grew at hearing Atago's voice coming from the shell, reliving the moment weeks prior when the water master had tied his hate to Kennedy. On high alert, his eyes peered over to Kennedy and could see on her face that she was taking the blame for herself. Atago's voice from the conch shell continued.

"You have to keep forgiving her as she pushes you away, understanding her reasons on why she feels she must keep you away, but at least she still cares for you enough to string you along waiting for when she stops…if she stops. How far is she willing to go in pushing you away? Until she manages to do it, you believing for months or years it is over and then grabs you away from your life to say it is not…sucking you right back in!"

"You, may know stories of her parents, but you know nothing about her!"

Shuichi heard his voice echo in his ear and was sure others in Koenma's office could hear the 'recording' from the shell, but his eyes were on Kennedy. Blame and revulsion for herself were clearly written on her face, tears threatening to fall. She looked over to Shuichi, opening and closing her mouth.

"She threw you away," Atago's voice sing-songed.

He didn't want to hear the apology. Not again. To shoulder all the blame and pull back from anyone around herself, no, Shuichi didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see her suffer more from her choice. Atago had already helped once before in forcing Shuichi to make sure she did suffer from protecting her siblings.

The seed Shuichi had planted on the water master weeks ago, crept out in a slow growth.

"I will throw you away," his voice growled out. "If I sense the slightest notion to hurting her and my senses are not nearly as trusting as hers."

Atago's real voice let out a sharp moan. The water master let go of Shuichi and grabbed the greenery growing near his shoulderblade.

The shell chuckled in Atago's voice. "So she would let you intentionally hurt her."

"She hurt me," Shuichi's voice snapped out of the shell. "But you will not have a chance to face her retaliation yourself, for I will destroy you well before you try to harm her first."

Atago coughed at the plant wrapping around his shoulder and neck, one hand tearing at it while the other clung to Kennedy so he did not fall. The woman who had been screeching at him earlier was now laughing in glee at the water master's misfortune. She was now holding the man back from getting to Atago.

"Like I will have to harm her, you are furious. Losing your cool before it seemed to take effect though," Atago's voice echoed from the shell with a hum. "Odd. Doesn't seem like you would lose your cool in perilous situations dealing with loved ones… She must be something because it cannot affect your personality."

"Shuichi." Kennedy stated loudly, wide eyed. The water master tightened his hold on Kennedy, his eyes on Shuichi looking as though he thought he was safe from Shuichi's destruction. "I think he's only proving how he did latch your hatred onto me. To prove you right."

"I'd rather not harm her, even if through another… Ironic though, that water is her element, almost like he planned it…" The shell snickered with Atago's voice. "Her mother."

"And I despised her mother," the shell whispered. The woman snorted at this, clearly not finding the news new.

"Atago!" The man shouted out.

The water master gasped for air, but kept his eyes on Shuichi.

"I sure hope you don't plan on acting like my mother for the next twenty years! I only admitted hating her for that after those twenty years! Because of you! I told you you were my last line of defense Shuichi! So! This is just me, being sold on a positive outlook in life, thanks to an impure idiot!"

Shuichi blinked, startled at the change to the moment when his hatred was no longer tied to Kennedy. "Believe me! It's fine!"

"It's a proof," the man shouted out. "That you broke the enchantment because of the—Atago!"

The water master snarled, water snippets slashing the plant into shreds. With a growl, he had the water slash off the chunk of skin on his neck the plant had chomped into and sent it into a watery explosion in his hand. Eyeteeth flashing, Atago turned his infuriated gaze onto Shuichi.

Taken aback and startled at this extreme change of manner, Shuichi took a step back gaging his options. Water swirled menacingly around Atago, conch shell snapping up a few notes of bloated anger. Various female voices shouted the water master's name, fearful and frightened. It took Shuichi a moment to realize that these voices also came from Atago's shell.

"Their flesh," laughed out a voice.

Atago bellowed some form of accusation at Shuichi. Anxious at the normally composed and smirking demon yelling in the older unknown language as though he understood, Shuichi stepped back again and pulled out his rose.

"Granted us immortality in their flesh!"

With a hysterical bellow, Atago was swarmed by snatches of water, the size swelling. Shuichi leapt back from a swipe of water for his neck, rose whip slashing. He felt the sting of small droplets on his throat. A hand reached up and he swallowed as he saw the slight red. Atago wasn't playing around. But this change of demeanor was…nuts.

The female voices shouted Atago's name even louder and Shuichi's eyes went wide in realization. The story. His sisters. The torture and threats. Their deaths. Flesh. Folklore of eating a mermaid's flesh. Eating flesh. The rage filled insanity that enveloped the younger brother to escape wards.

His plant that just took a bite out of Atago. Shuichi ducked back as the crazed demon sent another wave and he ignored the sting. He triggered this.

"Yesss." Shuichi jolted at the hiss, recognizing the voice. A female voice screamed Atago's name louder. "What if he took a bite of hisss own sssissster?"

His mouth opened, but he was struck dumb as his mind whirled around realizations and his heart gave sympathy for Atago. The demon had been searching for some remains of his broken family for years, assuring himself in the fact Kennedy was one in getting her to react, and then extending out an awkward hand to Shuichi to be part of his family…even if through Kennedy…and shared a personal period of his life.

Swirling, water bubbled him in. Panicked, Shuichi glanced for some form of escape from the crazed Atago trapped in with him. The taller demon slowly advanced, bouncing swirls of water in a webbed hand and then chucked it at his head. Another one for a foot, his head again, then his foot again. Ducking and swerving from each, Shuichi found himself off balance and hands and knees to the ground.

He made to push off the floor and a foot shoved him back down there.

Atago let out a dry laugh, mouth drawn up under his intense bulging eyes. The fevered face twitched and he spoke slowly, working past the older language he had been screaming in before.

"When you dead," he said with a faint melodious lilt to his voice. The maniacal look was growing stronger in the other, a demented glee as the water surged faster. Energy crackled and Shuichi had a passing question race through his head. _Had_ all the wards been released? "The only thing you eat will be your own feces. I'll help."

Water poured down on them both, soaking Atago and Shuichi.

Atago's mouth drew upwards at the loss and with a snarl he stomped his foot down. The breath left Shuichi as he smashed to the floor. He could hear screams. An unfamiliar male, Koenma's squeak, and Kennedy yelling a name.

"Atago!"

The other let up the force of his foot for a millisecond and Shuichi could see him turning his head to look. He shoved off the floor, grabbed the foot, yanked it forward and caught Atago.

"Sorry."

And the pollen from his plant took any emotion off of Atago's face. The taller demon slumped in Shuichi's arms, still bleeding profusely from the earlier plant attack to his neck. There was an uneasy silence between all in the room.

Shuichi shifted Atago up into his arms better, frowning at the tension still coiled up inside the taller. He looked to Koenma. "I suggest bring—"

"No! No, nooo!"

All four of them in the room jerked at the voice, then realized it was coming from the conch.

"Grab hisss armsss too."

Atago's voice screeched from the conch. Rushing over, Kennedy covered the shell with her hands. The voice was still clear to everyone there.

"NOOOO!"

"I don't think," Kennedy began saying.

"Un. Ssshut up. We're feeding you, aren't we? Your ssstomach isss noisy enough."

"Mmnnmph! Mmmn!"

The noises of muffled screams went on for what seemed an eternity. Koenma glanced about, wide eyed to figure out the shock white faces around him. Kennedy gripped her hold around the shell tighter. "Please… I really don't think—"

"Nothing. What a wassste of one of your sssissstersss." The sound of retching was under the snake's voice. "Un. We've had our tassstesss. Finisssh feeding the freak of nature. He may din to ssspeak to usss about hisss brother then."

"NEVER!"

"Atago…" Kennedy's father spoke softly, wide eyed at hearing this. Her mother, dislike and all, wore her own slack jawed expression.

The taller demon's head rolled to the side and the last tension left him in a sigh. The four listeners heard no more of Atago being forced to eat one of…

None of them could look each other in the eye. Not with Atago sleeping, unaware, in the same room with them.

**Trivia Bit Number One**  
Does Hiei ever call Kennedy by name?  
Yes. Once. In fifty-nine.

"I wirr return," Kasu swore loudly. "Return where you are and mangre hisss body! Onry death wirr ssstop me!"

"Kennedy means for you true suffering, living day to day with her fury." Hiei spoke calmly, stepping up beside the girl. "Death belittles her message or I would gladly do so for her. As would the idiots behind me."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shura nodded fiercely.

"Still," Hiei continued with a shrewd smile. "This doesn't mean I have to listen to your voice talking about Kurama that way."

**Trivia Bit Number Two**  
The man voicing Amanuma's soccer friend in the English dubbed anime not was credited for his role.  
His initials are G.A.  
In seventy-one I gave said soccer friend a name to match initials.

"Hey, Kurama," Amanuma spoke up in the silence of the red head's contemplating. "How old is this girl? How much younger than you is she?"

Shuichi frowned. "Actually, a year older than I am in human years. Why?"

"Oh, well… You only ever hear people my age speaking about crushes. My friend Ginjiro Arai has a big crush right now; she's really crushed him too, since she said he's a great friend. Then again we question his interest really… Sorry! Off track! I always thought adults grew out of that stage. I mean…adults always look down at crushes and speak of being in love over anything else. I thought she was younger because she wrote of choosing a crush over you. Personally, people your age tend to be choosing with being in love. But she didn't write that," Amanuma commented. "I just find it weird is all."

**Trivia Bit Number Three**  
I had ideas of what I wanted. Not an immediate couple. Problems of a romantic story being issues of the two involved. So many seem to be look, love interest, together, outside problems, work through, support the other and remain together at the end. Which is great in its own regard. I was just looking for something…different.

I also have great respect for characters with growth and change. Some stories have a great character and the author seems reluctant to let them grow into…more. The character or story tends to remain two dimensional or repeats patterns. I try to avoid those, they make me cringe. Example: I never got into Pokémon. Watched a few episodes when it first hit America. Travel, find Pokémon we don't have, Jesse and James attempt to steal from kids, get Pokémon we don't have and Pikachu blasts Jesse and James. Repeat.

A few of the vague ideas I had for this story. I knew I wanted them to take their time, personal issues, not a typical happily ever after, growth and change, ect. How was I going to pull that off? Who would be the character involved to make this all happen? What kind of girl? What sorts of personal issues that would affect her relationships with others? I already had it in my head that Kurama (Shuichi) would be the guy. He changed with his mother, then opened up to friends with Yusuke and the others. Next in line for people changers would be in romantic interest.

Who? Who was this girl who could pull off all that I wanted for this story AND go toe to toe with Kurama (Shuichi)?

And then Kennedy came to me with all her family background, wanting and wishing for a man and her own family to be but believing love impossible, thus ruining her own possibilities out there. Always giving to others, helping out and protecting…clashing against Kurama (Shuichi) very well.

And she came to me with a new song that played on the radio. For the entire time I wrote this story, I avoided this song, not wishing to destroy all that clicked in my head by accidently forcing the song to fit perfectly. It would begin playing, I changed the radio station.

Go ahead. Go out and listen to the song that made Kennedy click inside my head.

"Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.

Maybe someday I'll get around to listening to this song again myself.

* * *

"Feel free to ask a few more questions. I have a few snippets for after the set end of LAST and I'm sure I shall get them up at some point with one last update for any of you. After then...review and PM me. I'm friendly," Silverwing013 assures.

"For one of the questions...well, feelings from people was in the same reaction as Yusuke and Kuwabara at the end. That's it? For LAST, yes. However, my mind is not letting me alone on this and fortunately or unfortunately...my mind has created side stories to LAST. I have briefly talked about them on my deviantart...however...check the new poll here. I have really come to love all of you and your input."


End file.
